The Bleak Knight
by lenovoaxioo
Summary: Setelah perang berakhir Hanabi dijadikan sandra politik dan masuk sekolah militer bersama dengan Naruto. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto Universe/AU, OOC, Pre-Setted Story, Smart Naruto, Military, Classic Warfare, Slow Development, LN, Loli. Versi original plus ilustrasi ada di wattpad dot com /story/90108842-bleak-knight
1. 1 : The Youngest & The Oldest Student

Berhubung perang udah bikin perang futuristik, sekarang giliran bikin perang classic. Dan berhubung Naruto udah sering dikasih common rute, sekarang ganti loli rute. Not recommended for anyone who didn't like relationship with wide age gap.

* * *

Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto

* * *

MAP ada di cover, Notes* Anggap

Konoha : US

Iwa : UK

Kiri : JP

* * *

Sejarah itu ada bukan hanya untuk diingat tanggalnya atau dihafal namanya. Jika tujuan ditulisnya buku sejarah hanya untuk menjejalkan informasi semacam itu ke kepala seseorang, bentuk tulisan dalam buku sejarah harusnya adalah berupa daftar tanggal, nama dan kejadian.

Tapi buku sejarah kenyataannya tidak berbentuk seperti itu. Mereka berbentuk paragraf deskriptif dan naratif, mereka ditulis seperti sebuah cerita.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu apa yang ingin coba kau katakan, kau ingin memberikan pidato tentang jawaban ideologis seperti belajar dari kesalahan orang sebelumnya, mencontoh ini dan itu, menghormati siapa dan siapa, lalu dan seterusnya dan seterusnya."

"Kau sama sekali tidak paham!."

Di dalam ruang kecil pengap gelap dengan tembok kayu yang mulai lapuk. Seorang gadis kecil sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang masa remajanya hampir habis. Di antara keduanya ada sebuah meja kecil yang penuh dengan kertas dan juga sebuah lilin yang keduanya andalkan sebagai sumber penerangan.

Dan gadis kecil itu baru saja menjatuhkan lilin kecil tadi ke tanah lalu membuatnya mati dengan pukulan kepalan tangannya tadi ke atas meja. Pukulan yang sebenarnya sangat ingin gadis itu lancarkan ke pemuda di depannya.

"Jangan marah begitu. . . nanti kau jadi cepat tua."

Pemuda tadi langsung mengambil lilin yang terjatuh dan menyalakannya kembali. Dengan santai dia kembali duduk tanpa memperdulikan gadis kecil di depannya. Diomeli oleh gadis kecil tadi adalah hal biasa, karena itulah. Kemarahan yang ditujukan padanya sudah terasa seperti angin lalu.

"Lagipula yang perlu kuingat memang hanya nama dan tanggal kan? coba lihat saja pertanyaan yang tertera di lembar soal ini Hanabi."

"Akan kuakui kalau soal-soal ini memang hanya perlu dijawab dengan mengingat nama dan tanggal."

Ada ingatan jangka panjang dan ada ingatan jangka pendek. Dan bagi orang yang punya kesulitan dalam belajar, mengingat jawaban sesuai perkiraan soal yang akan diberikan adalah cara termudah untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus.

Tapi. . . .

"Kau baru boleh bilang begitu saat jawabanmu itu benar Narutooo!"

Si gadis kecil mengambil kertas di depannya lalu menempelkan benda itu ke wajah pemuda di depannya. Di kertas itu ada sebuah angka lima besar yang tertulis di atasnya

"Itu. . . aku hanya lupa beberapa hal."

"Lupa itu normal, aku paham! tapi sayangnya kau itu melupakan hal yang tidak normal."

Di kertas soal, ada sebuah pertanyaan sangat mudah yang bisa dijawab siapapun bahkan tanpa mengingat-ingat tulisan di buku. Tapi meski begitu, dia menjawabnya dengan salah.

"Tahun berapa pasukan Konoha mundur setelah kalah dari pasukan koalisi Kiri dan Iwa? bukankah kejadian itu baru terjadi lima tahun yang lalu? Narutooooo!."

Umur Naruto sekarang adalah sembilan belas tahun, dan kejadian yang disebutkan tadi baru berlangsung lima tahun yang lalu. Artinya, waktu itu umur Naruto sudah empat belas tahun. Umur di mana seseorang sudah cukup mengerti tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia.

"Ya, tapi Hanabi, rumahku kan jauh dari sumber informasi. . . "

"Saat kau masih dua belas bukankah kau jadi tutorku? dan kau tidak lupa kalau negara yang kita bicarakan sekarang adalah tempatku lahir?."

"Geh. ."

"Sekarang bilang apa?. . ."

"Maaf. . ."

Meski yang dihadapi oleh Naruto hanyalah seorang gadis kecil berusia dua belas tahun. Tapi tanpa dukungan logika yang kuat, pemuda bernama Naruto yang sedang menunduk di tempatnya sama sekali tidak bisa menolak argumen Hanabi.

"Lagipula bukankah dengan melihatku saja kau harusnya sudah ingat? kalau bukan karena kejadian itu sekarang aku juga tidak akan ada di sini."

"Maaf. ."

Meminta maaf.

"Untuk yang ini kau tidak usah minta maaf, semuanya adalah salah kakeku."

"Maksudmu raja sebelumnya."

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, negara kelahiran Hanabi mendeklarasikan perang ke negara-negara di sekitarnya untuk mengatasi masalah domestiknya.

Di benua ini, ada sebuah negara yang bisa disebut dengan negara besar bernama Konoha. Negara ini punya penduduk paling banyak dengan luas wilayah paling besar di antara negara-negara lain di sekitarnya.

Selain punya jumlah penduduk yang sangat banyak, negara itu juga punya banyak sekali stok hasil tambang. Dan hal itu membuat negara ini punya perkembangan yang pesat dalam urusan benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan metal.

Dengan memanfaatkan bahan tambang yang melimpah itu, kehidupan orang-orangnya bisa dibilang lebih makmur dari penduduk negara-negara di sekitarnya. Sumber pendapatan mereka bukan hanya dari material mentah yang dijual ke negara-negara lain, tapi juga barang jadi yang harganya jauh lebih mahal.

Lalu dengan memanfaatkan surplus penduduk itu, era yang mungkin pantas disebut industrialisasi dimulai. Selain melakukan pengolahan metal negara itu juga mulai mendatangkan berbagai macam material mentah lain dari luar negara lalu melakukan pengolahan dan menjual hasilnya ke negara lain dengan harga yang jauh lebih tinggi.

Menggunakan model bisnis itu, penduduk negara itu jadi semakin kaya dan kaya secara finansial. Meski begitu mereka tidak bisa berhenti bergantung pada negara lain untuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri.

Mereka tidak punya cukup hasil alam untuk memenuhi kebutuhan negaranya sendiri. Dengan banyaknya penduduk yang menempati wilayahnya, masalah pangan menjadi hal yang sangat penting untuk diselesaikan.

Tanpa pangan tidak akan ada pekerja yang bisa digunakan untuk mencari pendapatan. Tapi mereka tidak memiliki area pertanian yang cukup untuk memproduksi bahan makanan yang mampu memenuhi kebutuhannya karena lahannya yang tidak cocok. Oleh sebab itu mereka harus mendatangakan bahan stok dari luar negeri.

Kemudian jika mereka membutuhkan negara lain untuk mengatasi urusan domestiknya, negara lain bisa memanfaatkannya untuk melakukan negosiasi. Menyababkan mereka tidak bisa lagi melakukan monopoli harga terhadap produknya.

Mereka harus menurunkan harga komoditas utama mereka, dan juga mengurangi pemasukan, lalu membuat tingkat finansial orang-orangnya jadi sama dengan negara-negara lain.

Dan untuk mengatasi masalah itu, negara itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi melakukan jual beli produknya dengan negara lain lalu memfokuskan diri untuk membangun pasukan untuk digunakan menginfasi negara-negara di sekitarnya sebagai langkah untuk mengatasi masalah domestik mereka.

Dengan jumlah tentara yang sangat banyak, persenjataan yang lengkap, serta dibantu dengan doktrin sangat kuat yang berbunyi 'kami itu orang pilihan dan kalian itu hanya serangga', 'kami itu yang paling hebat jadi kalian harus menurut', dan 'kami itu pemimpin sedangkan kalian itu orang biasa', satu-persatu negara di sekitarnya mulai jatuh dan wilayahnya mulai diserap ke negara itu.

Semuanya berjalan lancar dan wilayah mereka jadi semakin luas, dan dengan semakin luasnya wilayah mereka, para bangsawannya juga jadi semakin kaya dan ingin jadi lebih kaya lagi. Proses itu terus membentuk berlangsung dan membentuk lingkaran setan.

Setelah menguasai hampir seluruh benua, mereka mulai meluncurkan infansinya ke negara-negara kepulauan di sekitarnya. Tapi kali ini usaha mereka tidak berjalan lancar. Mungkin karena prajuritnya tidak punya pengalaman bertempur di atas air sebab mereka tidak punya perairan, serangan pertama mereka ke sebrang lautan berakhir dengan kegagalan besar.

Sebuah negara kepulauan kecil berhasil menghancurkan angkatan lautanya, dan sebuah federasi negara-negara kecil berhasil menghentikan serangan ke wilayahnya. Dan kegagalan itu memancing kegagalan-kegagalan lain.

Negara yang masih belum diserang di kepulauan utama menyerang balik untuk mencegah daerah mereka diserang, penduduk dari negara yang sudah mereka taklukan memulai pemberontakan, lalu dari kedua garis pantainya serangan dari laut tidak berhenti selama tuju hari tujuh malam.

Akibat semua gerakan perlawanan itu, wajib militerpun diberlakukan. Membuat sebagian besar pekerja diharuskan ikut berperang. Yang pada akhirnya membuat pertambangan kekurangan orang untuk bekerja dan menurunkan jumlah stok persenjataan. Kekacauan itu juga menimbulkan kemampuan finansial negara itu menurun dan budget perang juga jadi ikut turun.

Para bangsawan yang tidak mau memberikan dana ke keraajaan juga mulai menolak perintah dan membuat keadaan internal jadi semakin carut marut.

Lima tahun kemudian, sebelum turun tahta rajanya mendekalarasikan kalau mereka kalah perang meski tujuan awal mereka untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak wilayah sudah terpenuhi. Setelah itu begitu raja baru diangkat, semua pasukannya ditarik mundur dan ditugaskan memperkuat pertahannya di perbatasan.

Dengan begitu, perangpun berakhir. Dan perjanjian non agresipun dibuat.

Dan sebagai jaminan perjanjian perdamaian, anak-anak dan saudara dari keluarga raja yang baru dikirimkan ke negara-negara yang ikut menyetujui perjanjian perdamaian sebagai sandra politik. Dan di antara sandra-sandra politik itu, nama Hanabi termasuk di dalamnya.

"Maafkan aku, tolong maafkan aku! aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk melupakanmu! jadi tolong berhenti menjejalkan informasi tidak berguna itu padaku!."

Informasi yang baru saja Hanabi memang sama sekali tidak berguna untuk Naruto. Sebab dia sudah mengetahuinya. Bagi Naruto, apa yang Hanabi lakukan itu sama dengan memberitahukan padanya kalau Laut itu banyak airnya atau langit itu sangat tinggi.

"Naruto, sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik dan seriuslah!."

"Iya, iya."

"Iyanya satu kali saja!."

"Iya."

Merasa kalau topik pelajaran sebelumnya sama sekali tidak mengalami kemajuan. Hanabi memutuskan untuk mengubah topik untuk mengganti suasana. Selain itu agar tidak jadi lebih stress lagi Hanabi juga menurunkan level dari pelajaran yang diberikan pada Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang coba sebutkan beberapa jenis nutrisi terpenting yang dibutuhkan seorang manusia untuk tetap hidup! kau tidak perlu terikat angka, meski kau ingat hanya satupun jawabanmu masih akan kukategorikan benar."

"Hay Hanabi, kenapa kau memberikan pertanyaan yang sangat dasar seperti itu?."

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh bertanya balik!? jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi!."

"Hah. . . "

"Cepat jawab!."

"Air tawar, air gula, air garam, air sungai dan air hujan."

"Aku benar-benar heran bagaimana kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang dengan nutrisi semacam itu."

Hanabi tahu kalau Naruto itu sangat miskin sampai uang untuk membeli roti saja tidak punya. Tapi meski begitu dia meras kalau diet Naruto sudah sangat keterlaluan tidak sehat. Jika jawabannya tadi benar-benar serius, dia merasa kalau umur pemuda di depannya sudah tidak panjang lagi.

"Tolong bekerjasama dan seriuslah Naruto, aku benar-benar sudah capek mengajarimu."

Tidak mungkin kan Naruto tidak tahu hal dasar semacam itu?. Lemak, karbohidrat, mineral, protein dan vitamin. Anak kecil juga tahu. Hanabi berharap Naruto segera berhenti bermain-main dan serius menjawab pertanyaannya yang sudah sengaja dipilihkan yang gampang.

"Aku dari tadi sudah serius."

"Pengakuanmu malah membuat perasaanku jadi semakin buruk."

Tempat mereka berada sudah sangat buruk, tapi atmosfir yang berhasil Naruto ciptakan membuat ruangan kecil itu jadi terasa lebih buruk lagi.

"Apa kau ini tidak punya malu Naruto?"

Pertanyaan seperti itu tentu saja tidak ada dalam buku pelajaran.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? kau kira aku ini apa?"

Di jaman ini, menemukan anak yang tidak bisa bicara sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya itu gampang. Dan menemukan anak yang tidak punya sopan santun malah jauh lebih gampang. Lalu menemukan seorang anak yang bisa menghina mantan kakak kelasnya dengan muka datar sama mudahnya dengan mencari jerami di tumpukan jerami.

Sama sekali tidak perlu usaha.

"Maksukdku, kau itu enam setengah tahun lebih tua dariku tapi masih satu kelas denganku dan tidak malu."

Meski ada banyak sekali anak-anak yang punya tendensi untuk menghina orang lain dan Hanabi baru saja menghina seseorang. Sebenarnya gadis kecil itu adalah orang yang sudah ahli menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan isi pikirannya.

Dia bisa menghinanya adalah karena Naruto memang pantas dihina.

"Kenapa aku harus malu?"

"Ya itu! pikiranmu itu yang membuatku jadi ingin bertanya sebenarnya kau punya malu atau tidak."

"Biar kukoreski kalimatmu! kau itu enam tahun lebih muda dariku! kau terlalu pintar."

"Biar kuperjelas omonganku! kau tidak lulus selama bertahun-tahun dasar orang bodoh!."

Di negara mereka tinggal sekarang, Kiri. Institusi pendidikan hanya ada dua jenis. Yang pertama adalah sekolah khusus anak-anak bangsawan yang nama orang tuanya terkenal. Dan yang kedua adalah sekolah militer yang kebanyakan muridnya ingin jadi terkenal sebab sebagian besar dari mereka berasal dari keluarga biasa.

Tapi sebab murid sekolah militer itu sangat banyak dan yang masuk ke sana juga dari banyak golongan, menjadi terkenal di sekolah ini butuh banyak usaha. Hanya saja, meski begitu di sekolah ini ada beberapa orang yang sangat terkenal bahkan sampai orang di luar sekolahpun akan tahu nama mereka.

Pertama, Naruto. Anak ajaib yang selalu punya nilai evaluasi tertinggi dalam enam tahun berturu-turut tapi sekarang dikenal sebagai Bapaknya Semua Murid karena tidak lulus selama tiga tahun berturu-turut.

Kedua, Hanabi. Gadis kecil yang selalu sibuk belajar dan bisa masuk ke kelas terakhir dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun saat dia baru berumur dua belas tahun. Lebih dikenal sebagai Putri Buangan karena dia anak ketujuh dari raja negara yang paling dibenci sedunia.

Sebuah negara yang menyerang negara lain karena mereka ingin jadi kaya dan menganggap orang lain itu hanya rumput di pinggir jalan.

Dan Hanabi tidak menyukai keternekenalannya itu. Sebab perang baru berakhir lima tahun yang lalu, luka-luka yang tersisa pada orang-orang yang ikut jadi korban masih sangat segar. Meski dia tidak melakukan apapun, tentu saja dia masih mendapat bagian ketidaksukaan dari banyak orang.

Di antara banyak orang itu hanya Naruto yang memperlakukannya dengan normal, dan dia berterima kasih padanya. Tapi Hanabi masih punya masalah dengan orang di depannya.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana kau bisa sampai berakhir seperti ini."

"Maksudmu?."

Hanabi tidak menjawab. Dia tetap diam dan mengingat-ingat Naruto yang dikenalnya dulu.

Saat Hanabi berumur lima tahun Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk belajar di ibu kota Konoha di sekolah bangsawan. Tapi Hanabi tidak mampu beradaptasi dan dikeluarkan lalu disuruh pulang secara halus setelah berada di sana selama hanya satu tahun.

Sayangnya ketika pulang perjalanannya dia buat tidak lancar.

Dia pulang bersama dengan rombongan penjual budak, dan setelah melihat banyak hal dia tidak lagi bisa menahan diri dan keributanpun pecah. Akhirnya terpaksa membeli semua budak yang dibawa oleh penjual budak. Lalu meski dia baik-baik saja secara fisik, secara finansial dia sudah jadi sekarat karena perbuatannya tadi.

Tanpa punya pilihan lain Hanabi membawa mereka semua pulang ke teritorinya. Membuat pekerjaan ibunya untuk mengatur urusan domestik teritorinya bertambah dan akhirnya jatuh sakit.

Di saat itu Hanabi menggantikan tugas Ibunya mengurus masalah administrasi dan hasilnya ternyata jauh lebih baik dari pekerjaan Ibunya. Saat itu ibunya sadar kalau meski Hanabi punya masalah dengan pelajaran etika untuk bangsawan, dia punya bakat yang jauh lebih berguna.

Agar bakat putrinya bisa dikembangkan ibunya mengundang tutor dari luar untuk memberikan pendidikan pada Hanabi sebab tidak ada sekolah selain di ibu kota. Tapi tutor yang dipanggil tidak bisa menerima permintaan ibunya dan berakhir hanya dengan mengirimkan anaknya saja.

Anak itu adalah Naruto.

Dalam kurun waktu satu tahun, Naruto yang saat itu baru berusia dua belas tahun memberikan pendidikan pada Hanabi. Tapi meski yang diajari hanyalah anak lima tahun dan yang mengajari adalah anak dua belas tahun, apa yang keduanya pelajari bukanlah hal-hal dasar saja.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, Naruto adalah anak ajaib yang bisa dibilang jenius di segala bidang. Pengetahuannya sangat luas, jalan pikirannya di luar kotak, dan yang paling penting penjelasannya sangat mudah untuk dimengerti. Oleh karena itulah meski Hanabi harus mempelajari konsep baru atau susah yang belum pernah dia temukan sebelumnya, dia masih bisa mengerti dengan mudah.

Naruto yang dulu itu seperti orang bijak yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak kecil. Jika dia punya paman mantan polisi yang jadi detektif swasta mungkin saat itu dia sudah jadi pemimpin gerombolan anak kecil yang ingin memecahkan kasus pembunuhan.

Selain itu, Naruto juga adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti bagaimana otak Hanabi bekerja dan tidak berakhir memandangnya dengan tatapan kalau seakan dia itu orang aneh.

Begitu Hanabi mendengar kabar kalau dia akan dijadikan sandra politik di negara tempat Naruto tinggal lalu ditempatkan di sekolah di mana pemuda itu berada. Dia merasa senang. Sebab setidaknya, di tengah-tengah orang asing tidak dikenal yang tidak menyukainya dia masih punya sekutu.

Kemudian, meski tidak bermaksud menghina tapi Hanabi juga merasa kalau anak-anak seumurannya itu rata-rata bodoh. Dan sebab cara berpikir mereka terpaut jauh satu sama lain, berbicara dengan mereka saja menjadi hal yang melelahkan.

Karena itulah saat sudah dimasukan ke kelas tahun pertama, Hanabi langsung belajar dengan lebih keras untuk bisa mendapatkan evaluasi tinggi dan diberi hak untuk naik meski umurnya masih di bawah standart. Dia ingin segera lulus dan segera keluar dari sekolahnya sekarang.

Dalam jangka tiga tahun setelah ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan. Akhirnya Hanabi mampu melompati banyak kelas dan sampai di kelas tahun terakhir. Berpikir kalau perjuangannya untuk keluar sudah hampir selesai dan dia bisa menemui Naruto yang sudah lulus.

Tapi begitu dia naik ke kelas terakhirnya, dia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

Naruto masih ada di sana, dia tidak lulus selama tiga tahun berturu-turut, lalu yang terakhir.

"Kenapa sekarang kau jadi orang tidak berguna seperti ini?."

Naruto tidak lagi seperti dulu, sisa-sisa kehebatannya dulu tidak ada lagi. Dan sekarang dia bukanlah apa-apa kecuali orang tidak berguna. Hal itulah yang paling mengejutkan bagi Hanabi. Bisa dibilang dia sudah jadi orang lain, dengan kata lain Naruto yang sekarang dan Naruto yang Hanabi kenal dulu adalah dua orang yang berbeda.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau orang jeniuspun akan jadi biasa saat umurnya dua puluh?."

"Ugh. . ."

Hanabi mengepalkan tangan kanannya tapi dia tetap menahan diri untuk tidak segera memukul sesuatu lagi.

Yang mengatakan hal tadi memang dia. Dulu saat Naruto bertingkah sombong di depannya dia mengatakan hal itu dengan maksud untuk membuat Naruto merasa kalau masa depannya sama sekali belum jelas dan gelap. Tapi yang membuatnya kesal bukanlah penyesalannya.

"Kau . . . benar-benar. ."

Melainkan fakta kalau bahkan Naruto tidak menyangkal saat Hanabi menyebutnya sebagai orang tidak berguna.

"Hari ini sudah cukup, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat lelah sekali."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, aku akan membereskan semuanya."

"Sortir saja punyamu, aku akan membereskan barangku sendiri."

Yang perlu Naruto bereskan hanyalah alat tulis dan juga kertas-kertas sisa ujiannya, oleh sebab itu Naruto tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Tapi untuk Hanabi, sebab yang dibawanya adalah beberapa buku referensi lebar, tebal dan berat. Dia masih kesulitan membereskannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, kesulitan mengangkat dan menatanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menitipkannya di sini saja, besok kau mau ke sini lagi kan?."

Hanabi sama sekali tidak lemah, meski memang fisiknya jauh dibawah Naruto tapi sebab sekolah mereka adalah sekolah militer. Gadis kecil itu juga mendapat pelatihan fisik meski hanya pada taraf minimal.

Hanya saja penampilannya sama sekali tidak meyakinkan. Selain tubuhnya yang lebih kecil bahkan untuk gadis seumurannya, dia juga memberikan impresi kalau jika kau memeluknya terlalu erat maka tubuhnya remuk. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya jadi tidak ingin memberikan beban apapun padanya.

Dan Naruto juga mempunyai impresi semacam itu terhadap Hanabi.

"Ummmm. . .kurasa kau ada benarnya juga. . . aku akan menitipkan buku-bukuku di sini."

Naruto mengambil buku referensi Hanabi lalu menaruhnya di tempat yang sama dengan kertas-kertas ujian Naruto.

Hanabi memang sering marah pada Naruto, sering menghinanya, dan tidak pernah berhenti mengungkit-ungkit kesalahannya. Tapi bukan berarti dia itu gadis yang tidak bisa diajak bicara. Ketika dia diberitahu sesuatu yang benar, dia akan mempertimbangkannya dengan serius meski yang mengatakannya adalah orang yang tidak disukainya.

Inilah yang membedakan dirinya dengan anak-anak lain seumurannya yang sedang dalam masa melawan. Dia tidak melawan hanya karena dia tidak ingin menurut.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

"Apanya yang hati-hati di jalan, kau juga ikut.."

"Heh kenapa? aku tidak bisa membanggakannya tapi kau harusnya sudah tahu kalau aku ini laki-laki yang tidak suka mengikuti budaya merepotkan."

Mengantar wanita yang sudah membantunya pulang ke rumahnya karena sudah malam adalah kehormatan seorang laki-laki. Lalu sebagai orang yang sudah dewasa, menjaga seorang anak kecil agar tidak bertemu dari bahaya adalah sebuah tanggung jawab. Tapi bagi Naruto, kedua norma itu bukanlah sebuah hal yang penting.

"Aku sudah tahu! dan aku juga tidak butuh perhatian berlebih semacam itu! hanya saja ini sudah malam dan kita belum makan malam jadi aku ingin mengajakmu sekalian."

"Setelah kau pulang aku akan segera makan."

"Makan apa? air sungai? kurasa daripada makan kegiatanmu itu lebih cocok disebut minum."

"Maaf saja tapi semiskin apapun aku, aku tidak akan minum air sungai mentah-mentah."

"Jadi kau benar-benar serius ingin minum air sungai sebagai makan malam."

"Tidak, hari ini aku makan air gula."

"Sama saja bodoooooohhh!."

Merasa kalau melakukan pembicaraan lebih jauh hanya akan membuang waktu saja. Hanabi langsung memegang telapak tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat kemudian menarik pemuda itu ke arah pintu keluar dengan paksa.

"Sebelum itu aku mau tanya dulu, kau berencana mengajaku makan di mana? di pinggir jalan? di pinggir jalan kan? um pasti di pinggir jalan."

"Kenapa kau seingin itu makan di pinggir jalan? di sini itu bukan pusat kota jadi di pinggir jalan itu adanya hanya snack."

"Jadi?."

"Aku belum bisa masak jadi aku tidak bisa mengunangmu makan di tempatku."

"Um, terima kasih meski kau mengundangkupun aku tidak akan datang."

Hanabi ingin marah dan bertanya ada masalah apa dengan tempatnya sampai Naruto setidak mau itu datang ke sana. Tapi Hanabi tahu kalau dia membawa topik itu pembicaraan mereka akan jadi terlalu panjang dan lebar karena itulah dia menahan diri.

"Di sekitar sini hanya ada satu restaurant jadi kita akan ke sana."

"Maksudmu restaurant yang penuh orang itu? yang di kanan dan kirinya itu penuh dengan orang, yang ramai, yang berisik itu."

"Kau tidak perlu sedetail itu menjelaskannya, aku juga tahu, jika kau tidak suka keramaian kita bisa mencari tempat duduk yang agak sepi."

"Itu malah lebih buruk."

"Ha? dari tadi sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?."

Naruto menampar pipinya sendiri lalu menepuk pundak gadis kecil di depannya.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu Hanabi, tapi laki-laki di sini itu jaraknya sangat jauh."

Pernikahan di bawah umur delapan belas itu adalah barang yang biasa. Bahkan tidak jarang remaja berusia empat atau lima belas tahun sudah berstatus menikah. Hal ini berlaku untuk perempuan dan juga laki-laki, bahkan salah satu teman laki-laki Naruto sudah ada yang menikah saat umurnya baru lima belas tahun.

Tapi meski begitu, biasanya yang menikah di umur yang sangat muda itu adalah perempuan. Tidak seperti laki-laki yang nantinya harus bekerja sampai mati untuk menghidupi keluarganya, wanita tidak punya tuntutan finansial dan lebih diharapkan untuk mengurus rumah dan keluarga. Oleh sebab itulah jarang ada pria yang menikah saat masih belum berusia dua puluhan.

Sekarang masih belum ada hukum yang menentukan batas umur minimal untuk seseorang bisa menikah dengan orang lain. Karena itu, pada dasarnya semua orang bisa menikah saat mereka ingin menikah, mampu menikah, punya pasangan untuk dinikahi, dan diijinkan untuk menikah oleh orang tua masing-masing.

"Jadi apa? kau mau bilang kalau jarak serangmu juga sangat jauh?."

"Bukaaannn!. . . kau itu pintar kenapa kau tidak paham hal semacam ini? di komunitas sosial kita yang sekarang gadis kecilpun sudah dianggap sebagai target serangan!."

"Aku bukan gadis kecil!."

"Ya, ya, ya! aku tahu itu! kau itu cuma anak kecil! tapi meski begitu di tempat ini kau itu sudah bisa menerima lamaran seseorang."

". . . . ."

Ada banyak alasan kenapa seorang gadis kecil bisa jadi target seorang laki-laki. Pertama, prospek dan investasi. Ada banyak orang yang masih mengaggap perempuan sebagai tropi maupun perhiasan yang gunanya untuk dipamerkan dan menaikan pamor. Mencari wanita cantik yang belum punya pemilik itu susah, karena itulah target dialihkan ke anak-anak perempuan yang kelihatan punya nilai investasi. Jika mereka dimiliki ketika masih kecil, ketika mereka sudah dewasa mereka bisa jadi tropi yang bisa dipamerkan.

Kedua, masalah ekonomi. Tidak ada yang mau menyebtunya sebagai perdagangan manusia, tapi praktek di mana keluarga miskin memberikan anak gadisnya yang masih kecil kepada orang kaya dengan meminta kompensasi material masih ada.

Ketiga, politik. Untuk menjaga hubungan antar keluarga bangsawan, cara paling sederhana adalah dengan melakukan pernikahan. Dalam kasus ini, dijodohkan dari kecil agar tidak diganggu hubungannya lalu menikah cepat adalah hal yang normal. Bahkan pangeran di ujung sana baru saja menikah dengan teman masa kecilnya yang baru tiga belas tahun.

Keempat, selera. Percaya tidak percaya, laki-laki yang menyukai gadis kecil itu jumlahnya sangat banyak. Ada banyak jenis suka, seperti suka imutnya, suka tingkahnya, atau suka secara biologis. Tapi yang jelas, jumlah orang yang menyukai gadis kecil itu sangat banyak.

"Lalu kenapa makan di luar tidak baik. . . . . . semua penjelasan panjang lebarmu tidak ada hubungannya dengan rencana makan malam kan?. . . ."

Hanabi ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya sehingga dia harus bekerja keras untuk memanggil keberniannya.

"Apa kau . . . ."

Dan alasan terakhir bisa adanya hubungan pria dan wanita dengan seorang gadis kecil adalah, si pria terlalu cepat jatuh cinta pada gadis yang masih terlalu kecil dan si gadis kecil masih belum cukup pengalaman untuk secara logis memikirkan resiko dari hubungannya karena dia masih anak-anak.

"Bo-doh!. . ."

Naruto menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk mendorong kening Hanabi dengan sedikit keras. Hanabi yang tidak siapun kepalanya langsung mendongak ke atas karena dorongan tadi. Membuatnya bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang menunjukan ekspresi kalau dia barus saja melihat orang paling bodoh sedunia.

"Maaf saja tapi anak kecil sepertimu itu sama sekali bukan seleraku! kau ini pendek, kurus, kecil, dadamu rata, kakimu kurus dan tidak sexy, dan mukamu itu seperti anak. . . tidak-tidak. . kau itu memang anak kecil jadi muka anak kecil itu normal. . yang jela. . "

Ada banyak hal yang sudah berubah dari Naruto, tapi ada juga hal yang tidak berubah-berubah dari pemuda di depannya. Dan salah satu dari hal itu adalah mulut menyebalkan pemuda itu.

"Diaaam kauu!."

Hanabi memukul perut Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga tapi pukulannya meleset. Dan dia memukul tepat satu jengkal di atas pusar tepat di bawah rongga dada. Membuat Naruto langsung menjatuhkan diri ke lantai untuk meredam rasa sakitnya. Jika pukulannya lebih keras Naruto akan dalam bahaya, tapi sebab Hanabi tidak punya kekuatan sebesar itu selain rasa sakit harusnya tidak ada organ dalam Naruto yang kena masalah.

Setelah beberapa menit rasa sakitnya akan hilang.

"Aagghhh. . . . . jika kau ingin makan, makan saja sendiri, aku ingin isitrahat dulu."

Tapi tentu saja Naruto tidak ingin memberitahukan fakta itu pada Hanabi. Dengan erangan rasa sakit yang dilebih-lebihkan, gerakan yang dibuat kelihatan sakit, dan cara jalannya yang dibuat tidak stabil Naruto memberitahukan Hanabi kalau dia tidak lagi bisa berjalan keluar dengan bebas. Dia memberikan pesan kalau dia benar-benar perlu istirahat dan tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ma-maaf. . . aku tid. . ."

Tidak. Dia sengaja melakukannya, dia sengaja memukul Naruto. Yang tidak sengaja dari perbuatannya adalah untuk suatu alasan pukulannya meleset ke tempat yang lebih berbahaya. Oleh sebab itulah dia tidak berhenti bicara untuk membela diri.

"Sudahlah. . .jika aku menunggu sampai besok rasa sakitnya juga akan hilang, kau pulang saja."

"Um. . ."

Hanabi mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Setelah dia berada di luar dia kembali melihat ke arah Naruto, tapi dia langsung memalingkan pandangannya dan segera menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya.

Hanabi ingin kembali masuk dan menemani Naruto, tapi dia tahu kalau Naruto tidak ingin ditemani olehnya dan lebih suka kalau dia pergi. Oleh karena itulah, dia pergi dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat tinggal Naruto.

Sedangkan di dalam.

"Huuhh. . . .akhirnya dia pergi juga."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ulu hatinya masih sedikit terasa sakit, tapi rasa sakit itu pelan-pelan mulai memudar.

Setelah lima belas menit, rasa sakitnya benar-benar hilang dan dia sudah bisa bergerak seperti biasa.

"Gadis itu, kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu?."

Yang Naruto maksud bodoh bukanlah bodoh dalam masalah akademik ataupun kepolosan gadis itu yang dengan mudahnya percaya dengan ekting buruk Naruto. Tapi kebodohannya karena tidak bisa menyadari posisi dirinya sendiri.

Meski Hanabi hanya anak ke tujuh dari raja di negaranya dan tidak memiliki hak untuk naik tahta, tapi tetap saja dia itu adalah seorang putri raja dengan nilai politk besar. Meskipun tidak menginkannya tapi dia membawa nama ayah dan negaranya di atas pundak kecilnya itu.

Meski aneh dan menurut Naruto tidak normal, tapi gadis sekecil Hanabi sudah dianggap dewasa bagi mayoritas orang. Naruto tidak punya perasaan yang aneh terhadap Hanabi dan jarak umur mereka membuat Naruto hanya menganggap Hanabi sebagai adik kecilnya.

Tapi di mata orang lain, apa yang Naruto dan Hanabi lakukan adalah interaksi antara lawan jenis. Hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan, bukannya anak kecil dengan orang dewasa. Oleh sebab itulah rencana Hanabi mengajaknya makan di luar jadi masalah.

Murid-murid di sekolah sudah tahu kalau Hanabi itu adalah orang yang dikucilkan dan tidak punya teman, mereka juga tahu kalau Naruto adalah orang yang levelnya sudah keterlaluan tinggi secara umur dan punya mulut menyebalkan sehingga melihat dua penyendiri itu berteman sama sekali bukan hal aneh.

Pekerja di sana, guru dan staffnya juga tahu kalau Hanabi ditugaskan untuk membimbing Naruto dalam masalah akademik sehingga melihat mereka berdua saja bukan sesuatu yang baru. Mereka makan bersama sambil berdebat, mereka berjalan bersama sambil saling hina, atau mereka berdua tertawa dan berteriak-teriak di dalam tempat tinggal Naruto juga bukan hal aneh bagi mereka semua.

Tapi ketika di luar hal itu dipandang lain.

Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang biasa saat melihat seorang perempuan dan laki-laki keluar dari satu tempat yang sama di malam hari. Apa yang akan orang lain pikirkan ketika melihat sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki makan bersama di tempat umum di mana dan mempertontonkan keakrabannya. Lalu apa yang akan mereka pikirkan ketika keduanya memilih tempat sepi dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Mereka baru saja melakukan sesuatu, mereka sepasang kekasih, mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu

Meski tidak semua orang berpikir seperti itu tapi pasti ada yang akan memikirkannya, dan ketika mereka sadar kalau Hanabi adalah orang penting mereka akan berpikir kalau membicarakannya adalah topik yang menarik. Lalu ketika mereka menganggap sesuatu itu menarik, mereka akan membicarakan pada orang-orang yang mereka anggap dekat.

Hal itu akan terus berulang dan berulang, lalu ketika informasi sudah disebarkan ke banyak orang informasi itu akan jadi rumor. Dan begitu sebuah informasi berubah menjadi rumor, mereka akan mulai memutar balikan kenyataan, menambahkan imajinasinya sendiri, lalu melebih-lebihkan apa yang mereka dengar dan yang terakhir. Mereka akan menyebarkannya lagi.

Hanabi. Gadis kecil itu masih terlalu polos dan naif. Jika dia ditanya mengenai rumor tentangnya dia akan menjawab dengan kejujuran. Tapi kejujuran ataupun kebenaran tidak ada gunanya untuk diberitahukan. Sebab yang dicari adalah hiburan.

"Ah. . . aku harus makan apa sekarang?."

Ketika membayangkan rumor macam apa saja yang akan mengelilingi gadis kecil itu perut Naruto jadi merasa tidak enak.

Naruto pergi ke bagian lain dari rumahnya dan mencari gula, tapi yang dia temukan hanyalah sebuah wadah kosong.

"Geh. . . sepertinya aku benar-benar harus ke sungai."

Tentu saja dia tidak ingin mengambil air sungai lalu memasaknya untuk makan malam. Jika beruntung mungkin dia bisa dapat ikan, jika dia tidak beruntung mungkin dia masih bisa mendapat blueberry liar yang jumlahnya sedikit, kalau dia sial mungkin dia tidak akan dapat makan malam.

Naruto mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang mudah untuk digunakan bergerak, setelah itu dia bersiap keluar menuju sungai tanpa membawa apa-apa. Pancing tidak akan berguna dan jaring dia tidak punya, tapi meski begitu dia punya hal lain yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menangkap ikan.

Kalau ikannya ada.

Dan begitu dia membuka pintu lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi rumahnya, dia bertemu Hanabi yang sedang berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

"Eh? kenapa kau keluar?."

"Ke-kenapa kau kembali lagi? apa kau lupa sesuatu?."

Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah di mana dia tidak harus ditanyai tentang keadaan tubuhnya. Tapi taktiknya tidak berguna dan dengan muka bingung Hanabi membalikan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?."

"Aku sudah baikan?."

Hanabi memperhatikan Naruto dengan teliti, dan dia tidak menemukan ada yang salah dengan Naruto. Lalu, merasa kalau kebohongannya sudah diketahui Naruto sudah bersiap memberikan banyak alasan yang jelas tidak akan mempan digunakan pada Hanabi. Jadi bisa dibilang dia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk diomeli lagi oleh Hanabi.

"Syukurlah"

"Eh? ka-kau tidak marah?."

"Kenapa aku harus marah? yang salah kan aku, harusnya aku yang minta maaf?"

Begitu Naruto melihat muka bersalah gadis kecil itu, dia langsung merasa kalau dadanya baru saja ditusuk oleh sesuatu. Normalnya diberikan perhatian oleh seseorang adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tapi sayangnya, perhatian yang Naruto terima hanya membuatnya sakit dan merasa bersalah.

Kebohongannya dibalas dengan kekhawatiran. Kemalasannya dibalas dengan perhatian. Dan ketidakmauannya dibalas dengan keperdulian.

"Hanabi. . . kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu. . . tidak makan satu atau dua kali tidak akan membuatku mati, lagipula aku sudah biasa. ."

"Jangan pelihara kebiasaan buruk semacam itu!."

Melihat tatapan polos gadis itu menyakitkan, melihat wajah khawatirnya membuat Naruto malu pada dirinya sendiri, dan melihat nafas gadis itu yang agak memburu membuat Naruto kalau dia baru saja menjadi orang yang benar-benar jahat.

Meski memang Hanabi itu menyebalkannya minta ampun, tapi pada dasarnya dia hanyalah gadis kecil baik yang terlalu cerewet. Setiap omelan yang diberikannya adalah untuk kebaikan Naruto. Fakta kalau Hanabi bisa marah pada Naruto atas kesalahannya sendiri adalah bukti kalau gadis itu sangat perduli pada pemuda itu.

Persis seperti seorang Ibu. Bahkan tingkat kecerewetan gadis itu sudah setara dengan Ibunya di rumah. Jika gadis itu sudah sepuluh tahun lebih tua, Naruto akan langsung percaya kalau Hanabi adalah seorang ibu dengan banyak anak.

"Jika kau hanya tidak ingin makan di luar aku hanya perlu membawakannya untukmu, dan sebab aku juga belum makan maka aku harus meminjam tempatmu! kurasa . . itu bukan ide buruk."

Hanabi melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang artinya 'apa tidak boleh?'.

"Hah. . . "

Jika kau masih bisa menolak setelah ditunjukan ekspresi memohon seperti itu mungkin kau bukan lagi manusia.

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk, aku akan membantu."

"Tentu saja kau harus membantu!."

Naruto mengambil kantong berisi makanan dari tangan Hanabi, setelah itu mereka berdua masuk dan menyiapkan peralatan makan malamnya. Dan begitu keduanya kembali duduk berhadapan, Naruto bilang. . .

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk menggantinya, tapi kau bisa menganggapku berhutang padamu!."

"Tidak perlu! jika kau memberiku hak semacam itu mungkin sebulan lagi kau sudah menjadi budaku! jadi terima kasih."

"Geh. . . "

Sebanyak itulah hutang Naruto pada Hanabi selama enam bulan ke belakang. Dan jika Naruto ingin menghitungnya, maka hutangnya akan terus menumpuk sampai enam bulan ke depan. Karena itulah Hanabi tidak menganggapnya sebagai hutang, sebab dia tahu kalau kemungkinan Naruto bisa membayarnya sudah hampir nol.

"Tapi jika kau benar-benar ingin membayar hutangmu, kau cukup bekerja sekeras mungkin dalam belajar selama enam bulan ke depan."

Hanabi tersenyum.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata penyemangat itu, Naruto hampir saja secara reflex berjanji untuk berusaha lebih keras demi Hanabi. Tapi di saat-saat terakhir dia berhasil menahan diri dan menghentikan dirinya untuk menuruti keinginan Hanabi.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan nilai bagus lagi."

"Kalau begitu setidaknya kau harus lulus test besok."

"Jika itu aku masih bisa berusaha."

"Ah . . . besok kurasa aku juga akan kecapekan lagi."

"Jangan langsung kehilanagan harapan seperti itu!."

"Selamat makan."

"Woi!."

Keduanyapun memulai makan malamnya, dan setelah selesai Hanabi langsung pulang ke tempatnya sendiri tanpa diantar.

* * *

Thanks.


	2. 2 : Expectation & Reality

Private Message kebanjiran pesan yang isinya tanya update berbagai macam cerita. Biar pada nggak penasara, update bulan selanjutnya kemungkinan besar Experience setelah itu baru UnMotivated Hero untuk bulan selanjutnya lagi. Di chap ini masih belum ada battle.

* * *

Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto

* * *

Konoha : US

Iwa : UK

Kiri : JP

* * *

1

Daerah di mana negara Kiri berada adalah tempat dengan iklim tropis. Di sana tidak ada yang namanya musim dingin, semi, panas ataupun gugur. Yang ada hanya musim hujan dan musim panas. Musim di mana kau harus basah-basahan dan musim di mana kau harus berebut mencari sesuatu yang basah.

Tapi meski sekarang harusnya sedang musim panas, Naruto tidak kesulitan menemukan sesuatu yang basah. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia sedang basah kuyup oleh air asin yang rasanya tidak enak di kulit. Meski hanya kepalanya saja.

"Apa-apaan kau Hanabi!."

Begitu Naruto sadar Hanabi sedang berdiri di samping tubuhnya yang berada di lantai sambil membawa gayung yang sudah tidak ada lagi isinya.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! kenapa kau tidak ikut upacara keberangkatan!?."

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal bodoh semacam itu? tentu saja karena aku tidak mau! memangnya orang bodoh mana mau berdiri selama satu setengah jam di bawah terik sinar matahari yang panasnya minta ampun!?."

"Orang bodoh yang terpaksa jadi teman seangkatan orang bodoh sepertimu!."

"Hanabi. . . jika kau ingin membangunkanku kau cukup membangunkanku dengan cara normal, tidak perlu menyiramku seperti itu! bagaimana kalau pakaianku basah."

"Pakaianmu tidak akan basah!."

Sebab bahkan Naruto tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali celana pendek. Jika dia mengenakan pakaian lengkap tentu saja Hanabi tidak akan menyiram pemuda itu. Kemudian, selain membangunkan Naruto dari tidur tindakannya tadi juga ditujukan untuk memotong jalur kabur Naruto.

"Kau itu bangunnya lama! selain itu jika tidak kubuat basah kau akan punya banyak alasan untuk tidak mau berganti dan ikut kegiatan selanjutnya."

Harusnya hari ini adalah hari penting untuk Naruto dan semua murid yang seangkatan dengannya. Tapi bagi Naruto semua hari itu sama pentingnya, dan tentu saja sama tidak pentingnya. Hari inipun dia tidak punya rencana untuk melakukan apapun kecuali malas-malasan di bawah bayangan kotak-kotak barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Setelah upacara selesai akan ada acara makan bersama di dalam kapal, ini satu-satunya kesempatanmu untuk bisa makan enak dengan gratis."

Biasanya Naruto selalu tertarik dengan kata gratis, tapi kali ini kata itu tidak mampu membuat perasaan Naruto jadi lebih baik. Alasan pertamanya adalah karena sekarang dia sedang berada di atas kapal yang bergoyang-goyang sambil bergerak ke tempat yang tidak disukainya. Lalu alasan kedua, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berada di atas kapal itu. Terutama teman-teman sekelasnya.

Bagi mereka melakukan perjalanan dan menuju tempat ujian praktek di pulau utama Konoha adalah hal yang baru. Tapi bagi Naruto hal itu adalah pengalaman ketiganya sehingga dia sudah merasa bosan.

Melakukan ujian prakteknya di sana sudah tidak lagi membuatnya tertantang, seluruh seluk beluk tempat itu sudah dia hafal seperti halaman belakang rumahnya sendiri. Dan dari hasil pengmatannya selama enam bulan, dia juga tidak menemukan ada murid yang menjanjikan kemampuannya.

Dan alasan utamanya adalah, mereka kesana bukan hanya untuk melakukan test.

Naruto memang belum pernah lulus dan nilai akademiknya sama sekali tidak bisa dibanggakan. Tapi ada satu hal yang dia punya tapi orang lain tidak miliki. Pengalaman yang melimpah.

Seperti tahun sebelumnya, Naruto berharap berakhir hanya menjadi penonton. Tapi harapannya tidak akan mungkin terkabul sebab tahun ada Hanabi. Dan karena gadis itu juga, tahun ini Naruto harus mengikuti semua kegiatan yang dijadwalkan para guru. Meski dia sudah membolos satu agenda.

Agenda-agenda itu termasuk acara makan bersama di hall utama kapal. Belum kesanapun Naruto sudah tahu reaksi macam apa yang akan dia dapatkan ketika dia menampakan diri di acara itu. Tapi dia harus tetap datang sebab jika dia tidak ikut kemungkinan besar Hanabi akan jadi bulan-bulanan orang di sekitarnya.

Setelah diberikan tatapan tidak ramah sekali lagi oleh Hanabi, akhirnya Naruto pergi ke ruangannya sendiri dan mencuci mukanya lalu berganti baju. Kemudian, diapun pergi ke hall utama di mana ada banyak teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang ngobrol maupun makan bersama dengan grupnya masing-masing.

Semuanya kecuali satu orang. Seorang gadis kecil yang kelihatan berada di tempat yang salah dan dan jadi mirip anak hilang yang terpisah dari orang tuanya. Begitu Naruto ingin mendekati gadis itu, seseorang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak ikut upacara, tidak membantu persiapan, dan dan tidak mendengarkan ketua grup tapi muncul di acara makan tanpa muka bersalah, kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu!."

Yang menghadang perjalannya adalah ketua grup kelompoknya. Sakura.

Murid tahun akhir yang harus mengikuti ujian lapangan jumlahnya hampir mencapai satu batalion. Karena jumlah yang sangat banyak itu, tidak semua murid bisa langsung ikut melaksanakan ujian. Oleh sebab itulah ujian lapangan dilakukan secara bergilir setelah murid dibagi menjadi empat kompi.

Empat kompi murid itu dibagi lagi menjadi 10 platon yang terdiri antara empat sampai lima puluh murid. Dan salah satu pemimpin pelaton itu adalah Sakura. Seorang murid yang jika kemampuan fisiknya sedikit dialihkan untuk digunakan otaknya maka dia akan langsung jadi murid dengan rangking tertinggi.

"Ooo. . . ternyata seorang bangsawan yang katanya punya tugas untuk jadi adil dan melindungi itu ternyata hanya orang pelit."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan marah.

"Maksudmu!?."

"Kau melarangku ikut makan hanya karena masalah pribadi, kurasa mementingkan urusan pribadi di tempat umum itu bukan sesuatu yang baik."

"Aku mencegatmu bukan karena urusan pribadi! tapi aku ingin memberimu hukuman karena kau sudah tidak mematuhi peraturan."

"Peraturan yang mana? jadi peraturan mana yang membuatku tidak boleh makan."

Yang Sakura maksud dengan melanggar peraturan adalah tindakan Naruto yang tidak mengikuti kegiatan dalam agenda sekolah. Dan tidak mengijinkan Naruto menyentuh makanan yang ada di tempat itu adalah bentuk hukumannya terhadap Naruto.

Hanya saja makanan yang disiapkan di kapal adalah untuk murid, staff kapal, dan juga guru. Dengan kata lain semua orang boleh datang dan menikmatinya. Lallu, jika syarat untuk bisa menikmati hidangan yang disediakan adalah seseorang harus mengikuti agenda sekolah. Maka orang yang tidak bisa makan jumlahnya kan sangat banyak.

"Jangan berputar-putar! kau mau bilang apa?."

Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kau memang punya hak untuk menghukumku, tapi kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku makan!."

Sebab orang-orang yang ada di atas memutuskan kalau semua orang boleh menikmati hidangan yang disediakan. Itu berarti jika Sakura melarang Naruto untuk ikut makan dia sudah melawan perintah orang yang ada di atasnya. Dengan kata lain, untuk menghukum Naruto, Sakura perlu melanggar sebuah peraturan.

"Murid tauladan sepertimu tidak akan melanggar peraturan kan? tidak kan? apalagi kalau alasannya adalah masalah pribadi."

Sakura tidak akan melanggar peraturan, tapi bukan karena dia adalah seorang murid tauladan melainkan karena nama yang disandangnya. Keluarganya adalah salah satu bangsawan besar di di Kiri, jadi setiap gerak-gariknya selalu jadi bahan perhatian. Jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya dipandang buruk, kritikan tidak akan hanya diarahkan padanya tapi juga pada keluarganya.

Sakura mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan erat. Dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memukul wajah Naruto. Meski awalanya keinginan untuk menghukum Naruto memang murni karena pemuda itu melanggar peraturan, sekarang Sakura jadi benar-benar punya keinginan untuk menghukum pemuda itu karena masalah pribadinya.

"Berhenti membullyinya!."

"Ack. . ."

Karena terlalu fokus pada masing-masing lawan bicara, Sakura dan Naruto tidak sadar kalau Hanabi sudah mendekat. Gadis kecil itu mendekati Naruto lalu memukul pinggangnya dengan lumayan keras.

"Siapa yang sedang membully siapa Hanabi? dilihat darimanapun Sakuralah yang sedang membullyku!."

"Maaf tapi pembelaanmu tidak mempan di hadapanku."

Mungkin orang lain melihat kalau Sakura sedang memanfaatkan kekuasaannya untuk memberikan hukuman pada Naruto dan pemuda itu hanya sedang berusaha membela diri agar tetap diijinkan untuk makan di sana. Tapi sebenarnya, Naruto sedang mempermainkan Sakura dengan argumennya karena tahu kalau gadis itu lemah kalau sudah diajak bicara masalah tugas, peraturan, dan tanggung jawab.

Yang sebenarnya terpojok adalah Sakura.

Hanabi langsung menghadapi Sakura dan menyuruh Naruto untuk minta maaf. Naruto sempat melawan dan tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan meminta maaf pada Sakura dengan setengah hati. Persis seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi Ibunya karena melakukan kesalahan.

Semua orang benar-benar sedang penasaran sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua di antara mereka berdua.

Bagi orang yang belum akrab dengan keduanya, pemandangan seorang anak kecil memarahi seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih tua darinya adalah sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi semua teman sekelas Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan itu sehingga ketika semua orang melihatnya, yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah 'Naruto kena omel lagi', 'Hanabi marah lagi', atau 'mereka berdua mulai lagi."

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafnya, dan apa yang dia katakan memang benar jadi aku akan menghukumnya dengan cara lain."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya setinggi dadanya.

"Ah. . . tapi saat kita semua sampai anggota platon akan diacak lagi dan susunanya akan berbeda dengan yang digunakana untuk latihan di sekolah, jadi tolong menyerah saja."

Ada kemungkinan Naruto akan pindah platoon, dan saat Naruto berpindah platoon pemimpin di atasnyapun akan berganti. Sehingga Sakura bisa kehilangan haknya untuk menghukum Naruto.

"Ge. . . ."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tajam tapi dia tidak berani melakukan apa-apa sebab memberikan hukuman fisik secara langsung akan membuatnya kelihatan barbar. Kemudian, di saat dia sudah benar-benar ingin menyerah menghukum Naruto, tiba-tiba Hanabi yang berdiri di antara mereka berdua mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi agar bisa mendapatkan perhatian gadis di depannya itu.

"Kau masih bisa menghukumnya."

Naruto yang dari tadi kelihatan tenang tiba-tiba langsung panik. Dari tadi dia bisa memojokan Sakura dan mampu menghindari hukumannya, tapi hal itu bisa dia lakukan bukan karena argumennya absolut melainkan karena lawan bicaranya tidak bisa menemukan lubang dalam argumennya.

"Hanabi! kau, kau tidak akan menusukku dari belakang kan?."

Tapi jika yang dibicarakan adalah Hanabi, gadis kecil itu bisa menemukan kelemahan argumen Naruto dengan sekali coba.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Huuu. . ."

Naruto menarik nafas lega.

"Meski kau tidak bisa menghalanginya makan kau masih bisa menghukum Naruto!."

"Hanabiiiiiii!."

Teriakan Naruto tidak Hanabi perdulikan. Dia tidak akan menusuk Naruto dari belakang, tapi meski begitu dia tidak akan diam saja sebab dia sendiri merasa kalau Naruto perlu dihukum.

"Kau bisa membatasi apa yang bisa Naruto makan, dengan begitu kau bisa menghukumya tanpa melanggar perintah."

"Gah. . "

Naruto langsung berlutut begitu melihat ekspresi Sakura yang langsung merekah begitu mendengar apa yang Hanabi katakan tadi. Sekarang Sakura yang balas tersenyum, dan senyumnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan cerah. Tapi malah gelap dan menakutkan.

"Narutooo! sampai kita semua berada di pelabuhan kau harus makan tiga kali sehari! hanya dengan sambal dan minum air!."

Hukuman itu lebih berat daripada tidak boleh makan.

"Kalau begitu, nikmati hidanganmu Naruto!."

Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto lalu meninggalkan keduanya. Tanpa membuang waktu gadis itu langsung menyuruh semua orang untuk mengawasi Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak makan yang lain secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Naruto ingin segera protes pada Hanabi sebagai orang yang sudah menjadi penyebab keadaan menyedihkannya itu. Tapi begitu dia dia melihat Hanabi yang bengong sambil melihat ke arah Sakura, Naruto memutuskan untuk menunda komplainnya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau?."

"Apa dia membenciku?."

"Siapa, Sakura?."

Hanabi mengangguk.

Meski Hanabi secara aktif melakukan kontak dengan Sakura lewat pembicaraan dan kontak mata bahkan bahasa tubuh secara agresif. Tapi gadis itu tidak memberikan respon pada Hanabi dan hanya memberikan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Sakura bertingkah seperti Hanabi tidak sedang berada di depannya dan hanya berbicara dengan Naruto saja.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak membencimu."

"Tapi dia tidak menyukaiku, kan?."

"Kau tahu kalau aku sedang mencoba menghiburmu kan? jadi jangan membaca maksud di balik kalimat yang kukatakan, lagipula keadaan kita itu tidak jauh beda."

Sakura tidak secara frontal membenci Hanabi, tapi jika ditanya bagaimana perasaannya tentang keberadaan Hanabi di sampingnya. Dia akan menjawab kalau dia tidak menyukainya. Hanya saja sebab dia punya tugas sebagai pemimpin Hanabi dalam platonya, dia tidak bisa menjauhinya sebab gadis kecil itu adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Meski tidak secara terbuka mengatakannya, tapi Sakura juga adalah salah satu murid yang masih punya rasa tidak suka besar terhadap Hanabi. Dia tahu kalau Hanabi tidak ada hubungannya dengan gugurnya saudara laki-laki dan pamannya dalam perang lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi meski begitu, dia tidak bisa berhenti tidak menyukai gadis kecil itu karena dia adalah anak dari raja dari negara yang sangat Sakura benci.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, tidak disukai seseorang itu sama sekali tidak buruk!."

Yang buruk adalah dibenci seseorang. Jika benci adalah hal aktif, maka ketidaksukaan adalah hal pasif. Dengan kata lain, tidak disukai tidaklah seburuk dibenci seseorang. Meski keduanya sama-sama bukan sesuatu yang mengenakan untuk diterima.

Naruto tidak ingin melanjutkan topik tadi dan memaksa untuk mengganti topik. Dan topik yang dia langsung bawa adalah keadaannya sekarang.

"Daripada itu! kurasa ada yang harus penting untuk dipikirkan."

Naruto menundukan badannya untuk menyamakan tinggi kepalanya dengan Hanabi yang berada di depannya.

"Apa?."

"Tentu saja nasibku!."

"Kenapa aku harus memikirkan hal tidak berguna semacam itu!?."

"Jangan menganggap nasibku tidak penting!."

"Eh? kenapa! bukannya nasibmu memang tidak penting."

"Dengarkan aku Hanabi, apa yang kau anggap sampah bisa saja harta karun untuk orang lain."

"Dengarkan aku juga Naruto, apa yang kau anggap harta karun bisa saja cuma sampah untuk orang lain."

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua kembali melakukan apa yang mereka biasa lakukan. Berdebat tentang hal tidak berguna, adu argumen dan saling melempar logika tentang topik yang tidak penting, dan juga saling hina dengan muka bahagia.

Mereka berdua kelihatan seperti sedang bertengkar, tapi pertengkaran mereka sama levelnya dengan dua anak kucing kecil yang saling cakar dan gigit. Pertengkaran mereka hanyalah salah satu cara untuk menunjukan seberapa dekat hubungan di antara mereka berdua.

Dan gara-gara hal itu, mood di antara mereka berdua membuat siapapun jadi susah untuk ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan maupun mendekati keduanya. Menjadikan acara makan bersama yang sebenarnya ditujukan agar semua murid bisa saling berinteraksi berakhir dengan semua orang mencoba menghindari Naruto dan Hanabi.

Tanpa Hanabi sadari.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berada di ruang makan, Hanabi memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat itu menuju dek samping kiri kapal yang tidak ada hampir tidak ada orangnya sambil menarik Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya.

Meski Hanabi yang memberikan usul hukuman Naruto, tapi dia masih merasa agak tidak enak makan sendiri di depan orang yang tidak diijinkan untuk makan apapun kecuali sambal. Oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk berhenti makan dan keluar dari ruangan.

Begitu sampai, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kecil yang berisi makanan. Begitu melihatnya, Naruto langsung mengerenyitkan dahinya sebab merasa kalau Hanabi kembali ingin pamer di depannya.

Hanya saja.

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu! ummm."

Hanabi mengulurkan sebuah cacke yang ada di tangannya ke mulut Naruto.

"Settingnya adalah Naruto memakan makanan yang diambil oleh Hanabi saat dia tidak tahu."

"Setting macam apa itu? kenapa aku jadi pencuri?."

"Jangan banyak bicara dan makan saja."

Naruto sedang dihukum dan tidak diijinkan memakan makanan lain kecuali yang sudah ditentukan. Tapi hal itu berlaku untuk makanan yang disediakan oleh sekolah di kapal. Dengan kata lain dia bisa memakan apapun yang tidak diberikan sekolah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau selicik ini."

Di tengah laut tentu saja tidak ada penjual makanan, dan meski adapun Naruto tidak punya uang untuk membeli apapun. Tapi, di tangan Hanabi ada makanan. Dan begitu Hanabi mengambilnya dari meja maka makanan itu sudah langsung jadi miliknya. Yang artinya, makanan itu adalah hak pribadinya dan bukan lagi tanggung jawab sekolah.

Apapun yang ingin dia lakukan pada makanan itu adalah urusannya sendiri.

"Jadi kau mau atau tidak?."

"Tentu saja."

"Aaaaa. . . ."

"Apa. . .?"

"Aaa. . ."

"Apa?."

"Buka mulutmu."

"Tidak-tidak, aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau settingnya adalah kau mengambil mekanan yang ingin kumakan kan?."

"Jadi yang tadi itu kau serius?."

"Tentu saja."

"Di saat seperti ini harusnya kau bilang kalau kau sedang bercanda."

"Tapi aku sedang serius! dan tolong jangan terlalu banyak berpikir sebab di kapal ini selain aku kurasa tidak ada orang lain yang mau memberimu makan, bagaimana kalau aku berubah pikiran?"

Setelah teman-temannya di angkatannya yang sebenarnya beberapa tahun lalu sudah lulus, bisa dibilang sekarang Naruto sudah lagi tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa dia sebut teman baik. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bukan temannya tapi cukup baik untuk mau memberikannya makanan, saat ini jumlahnya hanya ada satu.

Hanabi.

Jika Hanabi tidak memberikannya makanan maka tidak akan ada yang memberinya makanan di kapal itu. Jika hanya disuruh menahan lapar Naruto bisa melakukannya, dia sudah sering tidak makan selama satu atau dua hari. Tapi masalahnya adalah, setelah satu setengah hari dia akan sampai di tempat ujian dan nantinya langsung disuruh melakukan kegiatan tanpa istirahat dulu.

Dan untuk melakukan semua kegiatan itu dia membutuhkan energi, jadi dia tidak bisa seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Menghindar dan tidak mengikuti ujian. Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan bisa apa-apa kalau dia tidak makan dulu dan menyimpan tenaga.

Seperti pepatah, seseorang tidak bisa pergi perang dengan perut kosong.

"Aaaammm. . ."

"Anak baik. . ."

Dianggap anak kecil oleh seorang anak kecil sama sekali bukan perasaan yang mengenakan, tapi Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menerima perlakuan itu. Lagiupa, setiap hari dia juga sudah diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Hanabi.

"Hehe. . ."

Selain itu, senyum cerah yang dia dapatkan ketika menuruti perintah gadis kecil itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

2

Ujian kelulusan sekolah militer Kiri terdiri dari dua jenis test. Yang pertama adalah test tertulis dan yang kedua adalah test praktek.

Test tertulis sendiri sudah diadakan dua minggu yang lalu, jadi selain mempersiapkan stamina yang dilakukan dengan cara beristirahat tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dilakukan oleh semua murid.

Normalnya, saat-saat seperti ini akan dianggap sebagai waktu kosong untuk bermain oleh semua siswa. Tapi sayangnya, sebab Naruto sudah tidak punya teman lagi dia memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan menghemat tenaga karena jatah makannya yang sembilan puluh persennya sudah dipotong.

"Kalau tahu begini harusnya aku membawa pancingku."

Dengan begitu setidaknya Naruto bisa punya kegiatan tambahan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri sambil mencari sumber makanan tambahan.

Ketika Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk segera tidur pintu kamarnya diketuk dan seseorang bilang. . . .

"Aku masuk. . . ."

Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Hanabi sudah masuk lalu duduk dan menganggap kalau kamar itu adalah kamarnya sendiri. Sama seperti yang sudah biasa dia lakukan sebelum-seblumnya di darat.

"Kenapa kau ke sini Hanabi?. ."

Sambil mengerang Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri tempat duduk Hanabi lalu mencoba mengintimidasi gadis kecil itu. Dan tentu saja intimidasinya sama sekali tidak berfungsi.

Hanabi menampar tangan Naruto yang digunakan untuk menunjuk wajahnya.

"Aku bosan di kamar jadi aku datang ke sini untuk mengajakmu main catur."

Kapal yang digunakan mereka adalah kapal militer yang sedikit diberi modifikasi agar jadi lebih luas supaya bisa menampung lebih banyak orang. Dan tentu saja, dalam kapal seperti ini tidak ada fasilitas entertaiment yang bisa dijejalkan di dalamnya.

Tidak seperti Naruto, pada dasarnya Hanabi adalah oranga yang tidak bisa diam. Dia langsung kebosanan begitu dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan dia tidak bisa berbaring di tempat tidurnya kalau dia tidak benar-benar ngantuk atau capek. Dia sempat mencoba membaca, tapi setelah test tertulis selesai entah kenapa keinginannya untuk membaca jadi kabur begitu saja.

Oleh sebab itulah, dia mengambil sebuah papan catur kecil dan membawanya ke kamar Naruto.

Di kapal itu ada sangat banyak orang yang bisa dipilih untuk diajak bermain, tapi Hanabi sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan ada yang mau menerima ajakannya kecuali Naruto. Oleh karena itulah tanpa ragu dia langsung menyebrang ke kamar Naruto yang tepat berada di samping kamarnya sendiri.

"Aku paham kenapa kau ingin mengajaku main catur, tapi kuharap kau tidak sembarangan masuk kamarku, jika kau memanggilku aku akan keluar untuk menemanimu bermain."

"Jika aku ingin bermain di luar aku tidak akan masuk!, di luar sangat dingin dan aku tidak mau kedinginan! selain itu kalau aku mengajakmu ke kamarku kau juga tidak akan mau karena itulah aku harus berkompromi."

Cuaca di luar sedang tidak terlalu baik, meski ruangan-ruangan untuk siswa terlindungi dari air hujan tapi lorong-lorongnya yang tersambung langsung ke luar terasa sangat dingin karena angin bisa masuk dengan mudah melewatinya.

"Lagipula bukankah yang seperti ini sudah biasa? jika kau ingin komplain, komplainlah dari dulu! sekarang tata bidakmu."

Naruto menggeser meja kecilnya lalu menempatkan benda itu di antara kursi yang sedang Hanabi duduki dan kasurnya. Setelah itu keduanya menata bidak caturnya dan permainanpun dimulai dengan Hanabi menggerakan pion di depan ratu.

"Tolong ingat posisimu Hanabi, kau masih ingat kalau pada dasarnya kau ini orang penting kan? jadi lebih berhati-hatilah saat bertindak di depan orang lain."

"Yang ada di sini cuma teman sekelas kita semua, kurasa tidak ada yang tidak tahu kalau aku punya tugas untuk mengurusmu."

"Maksudmu mengajariku kan?."

"Sama saja."

"Beda, beda jauh! terutama konotasinya."

"Konotasi apa?, aku tidak paham, aku kan anak kecil."

"Tolong berhenti mengatakan kalau kau anak kecil! maafkan aku kalau aku salah bicara tapi tolong jangan membuatku seperti sedang mengajari anak kecil hal yang tidak baik."

"Aku paham apa yang kau khawatirkan tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Hanabi memang bangsawan, dan sebagai seorang bangsawan mendapatkan skandal adalah sebuah masalah. Tapi Hanabi sendiri hanya bangsawan dalam nama saja, dia tidak punya kekuatan maupun kekuasaan dan juga harta melimpah. Selain itu posisinya sebagai anak ketujuh dan ibunya yang orang biasa membuatnya tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk memperebutkan tahta.

Jadi meskipun dia terkena masalah, atau mendapat evaluasi buruk dari orang-orang dan juga digosipkan yang jelek hal itu tidak akan ada pengaruhnya terhadap saudara-saudara dan ayahnya yang sekarang dia hanya anggap sebagai keluarga jauh.

Kemudian, orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka juga adalah orang yang sudah paham tentang hubungan spesial Hanabi dan Naruto. Hubungan guru-murid, hubungan pelayan dan tuannya, hubungan anak kecil dan orang dewasa, hubungan antara dua orang murid yang tidak punya teman, dan hubungan orang yang pikirannya susah ditebak.

Hubungan yang. . . . definisinya susah diberikan.

"Sebab pada dasarnya orang-orang di sana bahkan menganggapku sama levelnya dengan krikil di jalan, ada tapi tidak pantas untuk diperhatikan."

Hanabi sedang tidak mengeluh, dia hanya sedang menyampaikan kenyataan. Dia bahkan mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah seakan sedang bernafas saja sambil terus melanjutkan permainannya,

"Lagipula, aku juga tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam perebutan kekuasaan! yang kuingin lakukan hanyalah membahagiakan Ibuku dan hidup damai sampai mati! asalkan aku tidak dinikahkan dengan orang tua mesum hanya untuk mendapatkan hartanya kurasa aku tidak akan banyak protes."

Yang dia inginkan adalah kehidupannya dan Ibunya dijamin, jika ayahnya bisa memberikan hal itu dia akan menuruti perintahnya tanpa banyak tanya.

". . . . . ."

Naruto melihat ke arah Hanabi lalu menyentil kening gadis kecil itu yang sedang berpikir dengan serius.

"Menikah? anak kecil sepertimu tidak pantas membicarakan topik semacam itu? lagipula siapa yang mau menikah dengan perempuan yang dari atas sampai bawah badannya rata semua?"

"Hehe. . . benar juga."

Hanabi tertawa dan tersenyum, tapi senyumnya kali ini tidak cerah.

Meski hanya dalam nama saja Hanabi tetaplah seorang bangsawan, dan sebagai bangsawan dia punya kewajiban minimum yang harus tetap dia lakukan. Dan bagi seorang gadis sepertinya, role yang paling umum untuk dia ambil adalah sebagai alat politik.

Keluarga bangsawan punya sedikit kebebasan untuk menentukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya, selain itu jika memang Hanabi akan dijadikan alat politik waktunya bebas bisa dibilang sudah tidak lama lagi.

Di masa ini, anak perempuan menikah saat usianya lima belas tahun adalah hal yang lumrah. Itu berarti, dengan perhitungan optimis Hanabi hanya masih memiliki waktu dua tahun lagi untuk bisa bebas.

". . . ."

Naruto mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang ada di bawah meja.

Hanabi memiliki banyak potensi, dan dia bisa melakukan jauh lebih banyak hal daripada sekedar jadi pajangan dan tropi. Tapi kemampuannya akan disia-siakan begitu saja oleh orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran tidak enak yang ada di otaknya. Setelah itu dia kembali menghadapi Hanabi dan mencoba merefresh suasana yang sempat jadi lumayan berat.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk menyerah Hanabi?."

"Ha? menyerah? selama raja masih belum mati aku masih belum kalah! dan berhenti bicara padaku dengan nada sombong seperti itu!."

Hanabi adalah seorang murid yang pintar. Dalam masalah akademik dia bahkan mengalahkan beberapa rekor-rekor yang dibuat Naruto sebelumnya saat dia masih jadi murid yang baik. Tapi meski begitu, kepintaranya untuk suatu alasan tidak pernah cukup untuk mengalahkan Naruto dalam catur.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan? ah? kalau iya bilang saja? aku akan memberikan petunjuk padamu."

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara sombong seperti itu!."

Sekarang Hanabi sedang dalam keadaan terpojok, setengah pionya sudah tidak ada lagi dan sekarang salah satu kuda yang dia andalkan sebagai pusat rotasi serangannya sedang terkena tombakan.

Naruto menggunakan mentrinya untuk menyerang kuda milik Hanabi yang posisinya sedang lurus secara diagonal dengan raja milik gadis itu.

Hanabi tidak bisa menggerakan kudanya sebab di belakangnya ada raja yang akan mati kalau kuda berpindah. Tapi jika dia memindahkan raja maka kudanya akan dimakan secara gratis. Kemudian, dia bahkan tidak bisa menempatkan bidak apapun di yang bisa dia gunakan sebagai sarana counter attack.

"Sial."

Mau tidak mau Hanabi harus merelakan kudanya dengan memindahkan rajanya dari jarak serang mentri milik Naruto.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau selalu kalah meski kau lebih pintar dariku dalam masalah akademik?"

". . ."

Naruto menggerakan ratunya ke dekat satu kuda Hanabi yang masih tersisa. Tepat ke jarak serang kuda dari Hanabi. Tapi. . . .

"Iiiiii. . . .."

Jauh di belakang sana ada benteng yang siap maju untuk bergerak ke arah raja yang tidak bisa bergerak maju atau mundur karena terkepung pasukannya sendiri dan hanya bisa bergerak secara horizontal.

Jadi meski Hanabi meneghabisi ratu milik Naruto pada akhirnya dia akan tetap kalah.

Pepatah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Hanabi adalah. . dia kalah dalam pertarungan, tapi kalah juga dalam perang.

"Kesalahanmu adalah kau menganggap kalau catur itu game logika."

"Tapi catur memang game logika!."

"Ck. .ck .. .ck salah, salah, salah."

"Catur itu adalah game strategi."

Jika catur adalah murni game logika maka catur tidak akan disamakan dengan simulasi perang.

"Kesalahan terbesarmu saat melawanku adalah kau selalu melakukan langkah terbaik."

Jika dua orang pemain memberikan langkah terbaiknya, kemungkinan pemain pertama akan menang jadi sangat tinggi. Jika seseorang selalu menggunakan langkah terbaiknya dia bisa menekan musuh dengan kekuatan seminimal mungkin. Tapi, jika seseorang selalu menggunakan langkah terbaiknya. Lawan bisa dengan mudah membaca apa yang akan dilakukan sebab asal kau bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan lawan dan mempersiapkan diri.

"Ughu. . . aku tidak mau mengakuinya tapi hal itu memang benar."

Catur adalah permainan strategi. Sama seperti perang. Dan dalam perang yang menentukan kemenangan atau kekalahan bukan hanya logika, tapi juga kemampuan membaca gerakan lawan, mengelabui lawan, dan juga keberuntungan lalu kebetulan.

Basis semua perang adalah penipuan.

Jika kau kuat kau harus kelihatan lemah, jika kau dekat kau harus kelihatan jauh, jika kau tahu kau harus kelihatan tidak tahu. Dan sebaliknya. Lalu. .

"Tidak semua jendral hebat mengandalkan logikanya."

Mereka punya insting yang tidak sesuai logika yang diasah di medan perang, dan kadang cukup dengan modal itu saja mereka bisa membalikan keadaan.

"Dan jangan lupa kalau ada banyak jendral bodoh yang bahkan tidak tahu situasi lalu memberikan perintah bodoh."

Pasukan yang paling ditakuti adalah pasukan yang tidak takut mati dan rasa sakit dan pasukan yang paling sulit dihadapi adalah pasukan yang bergerak tanpa logika. Seberapapun kau berpikir keras, kau tidak akan bisa membaca pikiran orang yang bahkan tidak berpikir.

Kemudian. . .

"Rencana sebagus apapun bisa hancur saat dihadapkan dengan situasi tidak terduga."

Dalam permainannya, Naruto kadang akan menggunakan gerakan tidak berguna untuk memecah aliran permainan Hanabi. Selain itu dia juga sering sengaja melakukan gerakan buruk untuk memancing Hanabi keluar dari rencana awalnya sehingga ada bidak yang jadi terisolasi lalu dengan mudah dimangsa.

Dan tentu saja, sambil bermain Naruto juga terus melancarkan serangan psilkolgis agar Hanabi kehilangan konsentrasi dan melakukan kesalahan sendiri atau membuat gadis kecil itu ragu lalu mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"Inilah yang namanya permainan strategi."

Strategi bukan hanya digunakan untuk memformulasikan rencana serangan yang tidak bisa dihentikan, menyusun pertahanan yang sulit ditembus ataupun memastikan pasukan bisa bereaksi dengan tepat terhadap apa yang dilakukan musuh.

Hal terpenting dari strategi adalah membuat lawan melakukan apa yang kau mau.

"Check mate."

Hanabi sukses menyelamatkan rajanya dari serangan terakhir tadi dengan mengorbankan beberapa bidak-bidak vitalnya, tapi meski begitupun yang dia bisa lakukan hanyalah mengulur waktu kekalahannya.

"Sial. . .aku kalah."

Dengan ini rekor kemenangan Hanabi masih tetap nol.

"Ok, permainannya sudah selesai jadi kembalilah ke kamarmu lalu tidur."

"Ayo main lagi."

"Hah. . "

Gadis itu benar-benar tidak suka kalah. Sayangnya Naruto bukan tipe orang yang mau melakukan sesuatu kalau dia menganggapnya tidak penting untuk dilakukan. Dan tentu saja memuaskan rasa kompetisi Hanabi sama sekali dia tidak anggap penting.

"Aa. . . kalau begini tidak akan selesai-selesai, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan Hanabi!."

"Taruhan apa."

"Bagaimana kalau yang menang boleh memerintahkan apa saja pada yang kalah."

Mata Hanabi melebar lalu dia mundur beberapa langkah dari Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Maaf, aku mundur! aku tidak tahu kalau kau orang yang semesum itu! aku memang tidak suka kalah, tapi lebih tidak suka mengorbankan diriku sendiri untuk orang sepertimu hanya karena masalah kecil seperti itu."

"Ya, ya, ya. . . biar kuingatkan lagi Hanabi, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik terhadap tubuh anak kecilmu jadi kau bisa tenang."

"Lalu kalau bukan itu kau mau minta apa."

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang konotasinya kalau aku ini selalu horny, yang kuinginkan adalah hak untuk menolak perintahmu selama sehari."

Memang benar kalau Hanabi itu sangat imut, tapi keimutannya tidak cukup untuk membangkitkan nafsu Naruto. Salah, justru karena gadis kecil itu terlalu imut Naruto jadi tidak bisa berpikir kotor atau mesum tentang gadis itu. Dan penyebabnya bukan hanya karena masalah etika semacam perbedaan umur, tapi juga karena aura polos gadis kecil itu membuatnya merasa kalau menodai kecantikanny adalah dosa yang sangat-sangat besar.

"Eh. . . bukankah kau selalu menolak apa yang kuperintahkan padamu."

"Ya, setidaknya secara verbal tapi pada akhrinya aku selalu saja berakhir melakukan apa yang kau mau sebab kau tidak bergenti menggangguku."

". . . . . . Oooo jadi begitu ya. . . . ."

"Ada apa Hanabi?. . ."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku terima tantanganmu! aku belum menentukan apa yang kumau tapi bersiaplah."

"Bersiap untuk apa?, kau juga pasti akan kalah lagi."

"Kepercayaan diri berlebih akan membuatmu lengah."

"Terima kasih nasehatnya."

"Geh. . sial. . . kenapa aku menyuruhnya untuk waspada."

Ronde kedua dimulai.

3

"Jadi setelah lulus apa rencanamu Naruto?."

"Kau yakin sekali aku bisa lulus."

"Kalau kau tidak lulus setelah kubimbing setengah mati, kau akan menyusahkanku, jadi luluslah!."

"Alasanmu benar-benar egois, tapi kurasa memang sudah saatnya kau untuk lulus, lagipula tug. . . .lagipula aku sudah merasa bosan di sekolah ini."

"Harusnya kau sudah bosan dari dulu! jadi apa rencanamu."

"Aa. . . mungkin aku akan mendaftar untuk masuk ke perpustakaan nasional."

"Eh. . . aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu kutu buku."

"Tentu saja bukan! tapi daripada karir militer aku lebih suka pekerjaan di mana aku bisa bermalas-malasan seharian tanpa diomeli siapapun."

"Alasan yang benar-benar Naruto sekali."

Perpustakaan nasional adalah target dari para anak-anak bangsawan yang masa karir militernya sudah berakhir. Tempat itu secara literal adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana seseorang bisa tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi tetap digaji.

Koleksinya yang sangat banyak, kompleksnya yang besar, dan pengunjungnya yang sedikit karena proses mendapatkan ijin untuk masuknya yang berbelit-belit membuat tempat itu cocok untuk orang yang tidak ingin bekerja tapi tetap ingin memiliki pekerjaan.

"Meski aku tidak diterima jadi petugas perpustakaan aku juga tidak keberatan jadi tukang bersih-bersih atau tukang kebun yang mengurusi taman, yang paling penting adalah aku bisa jauh dari medan perang dan hidup dengan damai."

Orang-orang yang bekerja di perpustakaan nasional pada dasarnya bisa terus bersantai, setidaknya sampai negaranya benar-benar akan hancur atau terjadi konflik besar di dalamnya.

"Naruto. . ."

Sama seperti Naruto yang mengakui potensi yang dimiliki Hanabi, gadis kecil itu juga mengakui kemampuan Naruto.

Dalam masalah strategi pemuda itu tidak ada tandingannya, dan jika dia mau dia juga pasti bisa mengatasi masalah akademiknya. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan bakatnya dan berhenti berusaha.

Keputusannya benar-benar menyia-nyiakan apapun yang dimilikinya.

Tapi Hanabi tidak bisa protes, sebab dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Permainan kembali berlanjut. Hanabi yang sudah belajar dari kesalahannya berhenti langsung menyerang kelemahan yang sengaja dibuat Naruto. Tapi kekuasaan Naruto di papan catur masih belum tergoyahkan.

Naruto selalu berhasil menghindari serangan penentu sehingga permainan jadi berlangsung lama. Merasa kalau keadaan hanya akan semakin jadi buruk jika dia tidak merubah alur permainan, akhirnya Hanabi memutuskan untuk langsung menyerang bagian tengah papan catur.

Dia mencoba mengajak Naruto untuk adu keberanian. Biasanya Hanabi akan menghindari gerakan semacam itu, tapi untuk hari ini dia akan mencoba untuk terus maju dan menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin pasukan Naruto sebelum pemuda itu menghabiskan pasukannya.

Dan hasilnya.

Setelah setengah jam akhirnya pasukan Hanabi yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah kuda yang sedang menghalangi arah serang ratu Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri berhasil membuat Hanabi menempatkan rajanya di tengah-tengah kumpulan pion yang membatasi jalur kaburnya.

Yang Naruto butuhkan hanyalah satu langkah lagi untuk mengakhiri perlawanan Hanabi, tapi di akhir permainan. . .

"A. . ."

Naruto salah melangkah dan tidak langsung men checkmate raja Hanabi. Dan di saat yang sama Hanabi tidak bisa menggerakan raja yang dimiliknya.

"Stalemate. . . aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan kesalahan basic seperti itu."

"Kau hanya sedang beruntung."

Dalam perang ada yang namanya tapi dalam catur, tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto? kita berdua menang atau kita berdua kalah?."

"Hasilnya seri jadi tidak ada yang menang atau kalah."

"Lalu taruhannya?"

"Batal."

"Ee. . . . "

"Jangan eee. . . . sekarang keluar dari kamarku dan tidur, besok kau harus bangun pagi kan?:"

"Bukan hanya aku tapi kau juga."

"Ok, kalau kau bisa menemukanku besok aku akan bangun pagi."

"Apa maksudnya itu! kalau begitu aku akan tidur di sini!."

"Diam-diam-diam! apa yang kau katakan! jangan mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu ketika orang lain bisa mendengarnya dengan mudah! aku akan akan bangun pagi besok jadi cepatlah keluar dari siniii!."

"Kenapa kau jadi panik?. . . memangnya aku bilang apa?."

"Kau benar-benar . . . . sekarang keluar saja. ."

Hanabi mencoba melawan dan menambahkan pertanyaan, tapi Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar langsung mengangkat tubuh Hanabi lalu menaruhnya di luar dan menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Untuk kali ini, keduanya benar-benar memutuskan untuk tidur. Dengan harapan paginya hujan dan angin sudah berhenti.

Lalu paginya.

Hujan dan angin besar memang sudah berhenti, kapal yang mereka tumpangi juga berhenti bergoyang dengan liar seperti malamnya. Tapi badai yang lain sudah bersiap menyambut semua orang yang ada di dalamnya.

Begitu Hanabi bangun, yang menyambutnya bukanlah suara burung camar yang terbang dari di luar. Melainkan sebuah suara ledakan besar dan goncangan hebat yang menerpa kapal yang dinaikinya.

"Jika ini kejutan selamat datang aku benar-benar ingin memukul wajah orang yang merencanakannya."

"Jika kau masih sempat memberi komentar gila seperti itu berarti kau baik-baik saja!."

Dari sebelah, Hanabi bisa mendengar Naruto memberikan tsukkomi. Tembok yang memisahkan kamar mereka berdua hanyalah tembok kayu tipis sehingga jika ada yang bicara keras sedikit saja tetangganya bisa langsung mendengarnya.

"Sitrepnya Naruto."

"Jangan tanya pada orang yang baru bangun dan bahkan belum sempat memakai celana."

"Aku tidak butuh laporan seperti itu!."

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi kau tidak perlu bertanya hanya untuk tahu kalau situasinya kelihatan buruk kan?."

Hanya saja alasan keduanya bisa mengobrol dengan jelas adalah tembok kayu yang memisahkan kedua orang itu sudah berlubang besar. Dan di kamar Naruto ada sebuah bola hitam yang masih mengeluarkan uap.

"Kau sudah siap kan Hanabi? aku akan masuk meski kau belum siap ok!."

"Tung!, tungu dulu! aku masih. . . belum . . ."

Hanabi adalah tipe orang yang akan menyiapkan barang-barangnya dulu dan mengesampingkan penampilannya. Jadi sedari tadi yang dia persiapkan adalah barang-barang yang dia anggap akan dia perlukan.

"Uuu. . . ."

Roknya sudah terpasang dengan kencang, sepatu militernya belum diikat tapi sudah terpasang dengan baik di kedua kakinya. Seragam militernya masih ada yang belum terkancingkan, tapi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sebab dadanya tidak terlalu bervolume sehingga tidak akan ada yang terlihat dari luar.

"Kurasa kau perlu mengkhawatirkan rambutmu di waktu yang lebih tepat."

Naruto segera mendekati Hanabi dan menarik gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menyisir rambutku dulu."

Tanpa mendengarkan Hanabi, Naruto langsung menarik Hanabi untuk keluar. Dan begitu keduanya berada di luar, mereka langsung disambut dengan jatuhnya tiang layar yang tepat di depan keduanya.

"Kalian berdua! cepat naik ke perahu darurat!."

Naruto mendorong Hanabi ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh awak kapal dan bertanya dan menyuruhnya untuk buru-buru bergerak dengan isyarat kepalanya.

"Situasinya?."

"Belum jelas! tapi kemungkinan besar pelabuhan sudah dikuasai pasukan pemberontak?."

Dalam perang sebelumnya, Konoha menyerap negara-negara di sekitarnya dan memperluas areanya. Tapi sebab perang berhenti tidak terlalu lama setelah negara-negara itu jatuh, masih ada banyak tidak mau menerima pemerintahan baru dan ingin kembali merebut negaranya.

Kelompok orang-orang yang ingin kembali mengambil negaranya kembali inilah yang disebut dengan pemberontak. Dan setelah Konoha menyerah dan mendeklarasikan kekalahannya, kelompok-kelompok semacam itu jadi semakin banyak dan besar.

Cukup besar untuk melumpuhkan pasukan-pasukan Konoha yang keadaanya sedang tidak stabil.

"Kami harus ke mana?."

"Delapan puluh kilo ke utara ada benteng pertahanan, tempat itu punya pasukan besar harusnya pasukan musuh tidak bisa menguasainya dengan mudah."

"Delapan puluh kilo?."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan!."

Menempuh jarak delapan puluh kilo hanya dengan perahu adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Siapapun tidak akan ada yang kuat untuk mendayung perahu sejauh itu di tengah laut yang berombak. Belum lagi jika ada badai, kesulitan yang harus dihadapi akan semakin jauh bertambah sampai kemungkinan mereka bisa berhasil sampai dengan selamat sangatlah kecil.

Awak kapal tadi langsung berlari ke tempat lain untuk mengefakuasi murid-murid lain. Dan kegiatannya itu diiringi dengan suara-suara ledakan besar yang menandakan kalau Naruto dan semua orang yang ada di kapal itu tidak punya banyak waktu.

Naruto segera bergerak dan mencari perahu yang ditumpangi Hanabi dan langsung menemukannya. Tapi begitu dia ingin naik seseorang menghentikannya.

"Naruto, cari skoci lain! skoci ini sudah penuh! aku tidak mau membuatnya tenggelam karena kelebihan muatan."

Yang menghalanginya naik adalah Sakura.

"Ayolah. . . apa kau masih punya dendam padaku?."

"Hal itu tidak ada hubungannya."

Skoci yang dinaiki oleh Sakura sudah penuh, tidak ada lagi tempat yang bisa digunakan. Selain itu kapastias skoci itu adalah lima balas orang dan di lamanya sudah ada lima belas orang. Jika dipaksa bisa saja skoci kecil itu akan tenggelam dan membahayakan semua orang.

"Tidak bisa!."

Mungkin jika dia mencari skoci lain dia masih akan mendapatkan tempat, tapi dia harus naik skoci itu sebab Hanabi ada di sana. Dan membawa Hanabi untuk mencari skoci baru juga sudah dia lupakan sebab mengulur waktu di keadaan seperti sekarang adalah hal bodoh.

"Tapi tempatnya sudah penuh."

"Jika kau khawatir kalau benda ini akan tenggelam tenang saja! pembatasan jumlah itu bukan hanya dibuat untuk membatasi jumlah tapi juga berat."

Pembatasan jumlah dilakukan dengan menghitung total berat rata-rata penumpangnya. Naruto melihat ke sekitarnya dan menemukan beberapa orang yang posturnya di bawah rata-rata.

"Dan di skoci ini ada beberapa orang yang tubuhnya di bawah rata-rata."

Yang artinya masih ada toleransi beban yang bisa diterima oleh skoci itu.

"Tapi tempatnya penuh."

"Bukan masalah! tolong berdiri dulu Hanabi!."

Meski tidak tahu alasannya, tapi Hanabi menurut dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Setelah itu Naruto naik, menarik Hanabi dan duduk di tempatnya tadi. Hanabi ingin protes tapi tubuhnya kembali ditarik dan sekarang gadis kecil itu duduk di atas pangkuan Naruto yang sedang duduk bersila.

"Masalah selesai kan?."

"Jika sekarang bukan keadaan darurat aku benar-benar sudah memukul wajahmu."

"Sayangnya sekarang adalah keadaan darurat!."

Naruto memegang wajah Hanabi lalu menghadapakannya ke arah skoci lain yang sama penuhnya.

"Sakura, cepat potong tali ke kapal utama! kita harus segera menjauh dari tempat ini."

"Tapi yang lain. . . . ."

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut tenggelam bersama kapal ini turuti saja omonganku!."

Musuh sengaja tidak langsung menyerang kapal dan membiarkannya mendekat dulu, setelah itu mereka menyerang layarnya sehingga kapal tidak bisa lagi bergerak. Dengan ukurannya yang besar dan ketidakmampuannya untuk bergerak, tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai kapal itu akan tenggelam.

Dan jika mereka masih belum menjauh saat hal itu terjadi, mereka juga akan ikut tenggelam.

Sakura memotong tali yang menghubungkan skoci dengan kapal utama, setelah itu mereka bergerak menjauhi pantai sambil terus menjaga posisi mereka agar tetap sejajar dengan kapal utama untuk menghidari tembakan meriam dari darat.

Naruto melihat skoci lain yang juga ikut

"Mulai dari sini adalah judi."

Tidak, malah dari awal semuanya sudah jadi judi. Saat skoci darurat lain memisahkan diri dari kapal utama, ada beberapa yang terkena serangan dan tenggelam. Kelompok yang tidak beruntung tidak bisa kabur dan kelompok yang lebih beruntung tidak bisa datang untuk menyelamatkan.

Jarak, situasi, dan juga rasa takut membuat semua orang tidak ada yang berani kembali untuk menjemput yang lain begitu mereka keluar dari jarak serang. Karena itulah Sakura tidak berani mengambil komando untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya meski dia sangat ingin pergi.

Dia tidak bisa mengorbankan yang sudah ada demi mengejar hasil yang belum pasti.

"Ah. . . akhirnya terjadi juga, karena itulah aku tidak ingin ke sini!."

"Hey kau. . ."

Meski Naruto tidak bicara pada siapapun secara personal dan hanya mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri, tapi ada orang yang merasa terganggu dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih bersimpati?."

Naruto melihat ke arah suara tadi. Di sana dia melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang menatapnya dengan marah. Di saat seperti ini bukanlah waktunya untuk menyalahkan orang lain dan berbicara seakan kemalangan yang mereka alami adalah sesuatu yang normal.

"Hah. . . ."

Naruto menghela nafas dan memaklumi cara pandang pemuda itu.

"Kalian tahu tidak kenapa tiga tahun ke belakang ujian selalu dilakukan di tempat ini?."

Jawabannya adalah karena daerah itu tidak aman.

"Maksudmu?."

Kali ini Hanabi di pangkuan Naruto yang bertanya.

"Maksudku adalah ujian cuma kedok untuk mengirim murid dari sekolah militer sebagai pasukan bantuan untuk menjaga daerah itu."

Ujian tertulis punya standart kelulusan yang mudah dipahami dan dimengerti oleh siapa saja. Tapi dalam ujian praktek, kriteria yang diambil adalah kemampuannya dalam beradaptasi dengan situasi perang dan seberapa bergunanya seseorang pada keseluruhan pasukan.

Sebuah standart ambigu yang sulit untuk diteliti.

"Kita memang sedang dalam melaksanakan ujian, tapi ujianya sendiri bukanlah prioritas."

Setelah perang berakhir, ada banyak negara termasuk Konoha yang menandatangi perjanjian non agresi. Dan dalam perjanjian itu ada kesepakatan untuk menjaga keamanan secara bersama yang mengharuskan negara yang tidak ada dalam konfilkpun harus mengirimkan pasukannya ke tempat konfilk jika ada masalah.

Dan perjanjian itu Konoha gunakan untuk membuat negara lain harus ikut campur tangan mengatasi masalah militer internal yang ada di Konoha. Setelah perang selesai sebagian besar pasukan Konoha mundur ke wilayah awalnya untuk mengatur masalah dalam negrinya. Meninggalkan wilayah yang sudah mereka ambil dan membuat keadaannya jadi tidak aman.

Masalah akan selesai jika wilayah itu dikembalikan ke pemerintahan sebelumnya, tapi Konoha tidak mau mundur dari kekuasaanya sehingga pemberontakanpun muncul.

"Ah. . . tapi meski aku bilang pemberontak mereka itu cuma orang-orang yang ingin merebut negaranya kembali."

Jika tidak ikut menandatangi perjanjian non agresi, mungkin ada banyak negara yang memanfaatkan melemahnya kekuatan militer konoha untuk melakukan serangan balik. Tapi karena perjanjian itu, mereka tidak bisa mendeklarasikan perang pada Konoha.

Dan kelompok, orang, atau negara yang mendeklarasikan perang pada Konoha akan dilihat sebagai musuh bersama. Meski yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya bukanlah menyerang tapi merebut kembali miliknya.

Sebab dalam perang perlu ada pihak yang benar dan pihak yang salah, maka orang-orang itu dilabeli sebagai pemberontak agar kedengaran buruk.

"Lalu hubungannya dengan situasi kita itu apa Naruto?."

"Hubungannya adalah di mana-mana keadaan belum kondusif, dan bisa saja ada orang yang tidak berpikir logis."

Sama seperti permainan catur mereka tadi malam.

Kiri sendiri bukan negara besar, cadangan kekuatan militer aktif mereka juga tidak sebesar negara di sekitarnya oleh karena itu pasukan militer miliknya jadi sangat penting untuk dimiliki. Dalam keadaan yang tidak kondusif ini bisa saja ada yang memutuskan membuang logikanya mencoba meruntuhkan status quo dan menyerang Kiri.

Karena itulah Kiri tidak bisa mengirimkan pasukannya yang sudah sedikit untuk pergi ke negara lain. Mereka ditugaskan untuk menjaga wilayahnya sendiri dan sebagai gantinya murid sekolah militer yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak dikirimkan untuk menjadi bala bantuan dengan ujian praktek sebagai kedok.

"Jika yang dikirim adalah pasukan utama, maka ketika ada serangan dari luar yang tersisa hanyalah murid sekolah militer yang belum punya pengalaman! selain itu ada banyak murid dari luar negri yang akan langsung pulang jika situasi jadi buruk."

Menyerahkan keamanan negara pada mereka adalah tindakan yang sangat bodoh.

"Tapi sebaliknya jika murid yang dikirim maka keamanan akan terjaga, jika mereka bisa pulang mereka akan jadi prajurit sungguhan, lalu kalau mereka gagal sekolah tinggal memberikan surat ketidaklulusan, dan yang terakhir jika mereka kalah dan dibantai musuh di belakang mereka masih ada banyak cadangan murid baru yang terus datang."

Jika worst case scenario terjadi Kiri bahkan bisa menyalahkan Konoha.

"Tidak mungkin."

Semua orang hampir tidak bisa percaya, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Hanabi kompas!."

"Kenapa kau langsung memintanya padaku?."

"Karena kau pasti membawanya."

". . kita mau ke mana? langsung ke benteng di utara?."

Hanabi memberikan kompas dari tasnya ke Naruto.

"Tidak."

Delapan puluh kilometer itu jauh, meski dengan bantuan layar darurat. Perhitungan optimisnya adalah mereka baru bisa sampai setelah semua orang tidak bisa bergerak dan hampir mati.

"Kita akan mencari tempat yang aman untuk menepi, setelah itu berjalan kaki menuju benteng."

Dengan menggunakan skoci memang mereka jadi tidak perlu berjalan. Tapi mengendalikan skoci kecil mereka di tengah laut itu susah. Selain itu masalah seperti sumber makanan dan tempat berteduh juga adalah hal yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Ini benar-benar kejutan yang tidak mengenakan."

* * *

Thanks. Dengan ini, bulan ini ada triple update.


	3. 3 : Here & There

Niatnya mau bikin seri pendek (6k) per chapter, tapi tetep aja jadi panjang kalau udah keasikan nulis susah nemu tempat berhentinya. Di sini, FLAG-nya udah mulai berkibar. Berhubung ini adalah fic balas dendam karena gak bisa bikin NaruHana jadi real di DOLL, diriku gak akan menahan diri buat bikiin happy ending(mungkin) buat mereka. Oo.. terus kalau ada yang mau jadi beta mohon pm. Penyakit salah ketika ane bener-bener perlu ditangani.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

Konoha : US

Kiri : UK

Kiri : JP

Tipe Airrifle : Girandoni/Kunitomoi air rifle

Tipe Airpistol : Ball reservoir

* * *

1

Magic. Bukan hal yang sangat langka sampai dianggap tidak ada. Tapi juga tidak seumum itu sampai semua orang bisa menggunakannya hanya dengan modal buku dan latihan.

Magic yang dimaksud di sini adalah kemampuan langka yang dimiliki seseorang dari lahir. Kemampuan ini disebut magic karena tidak ada sebutan lain untuk kemampuan supranatural itu. Sebenarnya, daripada magic mungkin kemampuan itu lebih tepat disebut dengan kemampuan esper.

"Ayo Sakura, terus dayung yang kuat."

"Berisik kau!."

Kekuatan esper yang dimiliki seseorang tidak selalu ada hubungannya dengan kekerasan dan pertempuran. Tapi meski begitu, sebagain besar pemilik kemampuan khusus ini dicari untuk direkrut ke instnasi militer.

Dan salah satu dari orang-orang itu adalah Sakura. Oleh sebab itulah. Sekarang, di saat semua orang sedang terkapar kehabisan tenaga Sakura masih sibuk mendayung skoci kecil yang dia dan teman-temannya tumpangi.

"Jangan melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu, jika kau memandangku dengan wajah marah seperti itu kau jadi kelihatan terpaksa dan tidak suka rela membantu."

"Aku memang membantu dengan tidak suka rela! kau yang memaksaku melakukannya!."

"Apa maksudmu dengan memaksa? memangnya aku ini siapa? aku tidak punya hak untuk memaksamu."

Dalam kelompok kecil mereka, orang yang pangkatnya paling tinggi dan punya hak untuk memberikan perintah pada orang lain adalah Sakura. Jadi tentu saja Naruto juga tidak punya hak untuk memberikan perintah pada Sakura yang notabene punya kekuasaan di atasnya.

Hanya saja kelompok kecil itu tidak berjalan dengan semestinya.

"Yang kulakukan hanyalah memberi saran, melakukan atau tidak melakukannya adalah seratus persen keputusanmu."

Yang Naruto lakukan memang hanya memberi saran. Tapi saran yang Naruto berikan adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sakura tolak dalam keadaannya sekarang apapun yang terjadi. Meski tidak suka sarannya dan dia bahkan lebih tidak suka dengan orang yang memberi saran, tapi dia harus menelan semua perasaan itu dan menyingkirkan masalah pribadinya.

Semua orang kecuali Naruto sudah tidak makan selama dua hari berturu-turut dan tidak lagi memilki tenaga. Mereka bisa bertahan hidup dengan minum air, tapi tenaga yang sudah mereka gunakan untuk mendayung dan kabur tidak bisa dikembalikan dengan hanya air saja. Oleh sebab itulah hampir semua penumpang di skoci itu tidak bisa atau tidak mau bergerak.

Sakura bisa memaksa mereka bekerja, tapi memaksa mereka sekarang sama sekali tidak produktif karena itulah Naruto malah menyuruh mereka untuk istirahat sekalian untuk menyimpan tenaga.

Bahkan bagi Naruto yang sudah biasa tidak makanpun, menjaga diri untuk tetap sadar adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Matanya berapa, tubuhnya berat, dan pikirannya sudah diajak untuk berpikir lurus. Diapun sudah hampir mencapai batasnya.

Situasinya sekarang adalah. Selain Sakura, pada dasarnya tidak ada satu orangpun yang masih bisa mendayung kecuali gadis itu. Jika dia menolak membantu hanya karena tidak ingin diperintah Naruto. Maka dia sudah gagal menjadi seorang pemimpin.

"Jika kau tidak membantu kenapa tidak tidur saja? jujur saja mendengar suaramu sudah cukup untuk membuatku kesal!."

Sama seperti yang lain, Sakura juga tidak makan apa-apa dalam jangka waktu yang sama. Dan jelas dia juga merasa kelaparan. Tapi meski kelaparan, stamina gadis itu turun dengan sangat lambat. Sebab itulah kemampuan khususnya.

Kemampuan khususnya adalah dia bisa mendapatkan energi dari selain makanan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa tidur, sebab jika aku tidur bisa saja kau membawa skoci ini entah ke mana."

"Aku benar-benar ingin memukul wajahmu. . ."

Tidak disuruhpun Naruto juga ingin tidur, tapi jika dia tidur di saat seperti ini mungkin dia harus tidur selamanya.

Meski Sakura bisa diandalkan untuk mengatasi masalah kekurangan tenaga, tapi dia tidak bisa diandalkan untuk mengatasi masalah navigasi. Dan pekerjaan itu tidak bisa dia serahkan pada orang lain meski dia sangat ingin melakukannya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, selain mereka berdua semua orang sedang beristirahat. Selain itu, kecuali Sakura yang punya kemampuan spesial juga hanya Naruto saja. Kemampuan spesialnya untuk menahan lapar dan juga kemampuan spesial untuk bisa makan apapun yang bisa dimakan.

Di hari sebelumnya Naruto sempat menemukan ikan mati yang mengapung di sampingnya secara tidak sengaja. Dan dia memakannya mentah-mentah tanpa merasa jijik. Dengan memakan ikan yang biasanya sudah tidak dianggap makanan itu, Naruto masih bisa mempertahankan tenaganya meski hanya sedikit dan membuatnya bisa menemani Sakura.

"Ugh. . . . . Naruto. . . apa kau tidak terlalu memforsirnya?."

Naruto melihat ke bawah begitu merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di atas badannya.

"Aku tahu Hanabi, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan."

Yang bergerak-gerak di dalam pelukannya adalah Hanabi yang baru bangun. Dan begitu bangun dia langsung paham situasi macam apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Meski kau ingin membantu kau tidak bisa membantu."

Adalah apa yang Naruto katakan.

Meski stamina yang dimiliki Sakura bisa diandalkan tapi bukan berarti gadis itu bisa terus bekerja tanpa henti. Lama-kelamaan tubuhnya tidak akan kuat menahan beban dan tekanan karena terus dipaksa bekerja.

Meski tidak capek tapi Sakura tetap butuh istirahat. Sama seperti mesin yang butuh perawatan berkala, tubuh Sakura juga membutuhkan waktu untuk memulihkan dirinya sendiri. Jika terus dipaksa digunakan bisa saja gadis itu akan terkena cedera otot dan tulang.

"Maafkan aku."

Hanabi ingin menolong tapi dia tidak mampu menolong. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak mampu mengepalkan tangannya tidak akan berguna.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? sekarang tidur saja lagi.:

"Um. ."

Hanabi mengangguk dan kembali menyandarkan badannya ke arah dada Naruto. Kemudian pemuda itu menggenggam erat telapak tangan dingin dan bergetar Hanabi lalu mendekat tubuh gadis kecil itu lebih erat.

"Cih. . "

Dilihat dari manapun keadaan Hanabi sama sekali tidak kelihatan baik. Tangan yang Naruto genggam tidak terasa bertenaga dan dingin seperti es, tapi kepala gadis itu terasa panas sampai dia bisa merasakan suhunya hanya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya saja.

Selain yang paling muda, Hanabi juga adalah orang yang paling rentang dalam kelompok mereka. Ketahanan fisiknya berada di bawah semua orang, selain itu cuaca buruk yang menemani mereka juga memperparah keadaan. Jika mereka tidak segera sampai di darat dan terkena hujan atau cuaca buruk lagi. Keadaannya akan terus semakin memburuk.

"Naruto, kau salah memberikan perhatian! meski dia seorang putri raja di negaranya tapi dia sini dia cuma salah satu murid! nyawanya tidak lebih berharga dari keselamatan semua orang."

"Tapi keselamatan kalian juga tidak lebih berharga dari nyawanya."

". . . . "

Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menjelaskan kalau maksud kata-katanya tidak seperti apa yang Sakura pikirkan. Yang dia coba sampaikan adalah keduanya sama pentingya dan tidak ada yang jadi prioritas.

Tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa langsung menelan mentah kata-kata Naruto. Sebab dilihat dari manapun pemuda itu memberikan perhatian yang lebih pada Hanabi adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Semua tindakannya sampai saat ini tidak diragukan adalah serangkaian usahanya untuk menjauhkan gadis kecil di pelukannya itu dari bahaya.

Yang pada dasarnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Naruto yang Sakura kenal sebelumnya.

Meski selalu melihatnya tapi tatapan Naruto pada Hanabi tidak kelihatan berisi pikiran kotor pada gadis yang umurnya jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Malah bisa dibilang kalau Naruto memperlakukan Hanabi dengan sangat hati-hati seakan dia adalah barang berharga yang sangat rentan.

"Naruto, apa kau menyukai gadis kecil itu?."

"Ha?."

Menanggapi pertanyaan itu, Naruto langsung melihat ke arah Sakura yang sedang memandangnya.

"Apa kau sedang mengigau? kalau iya simpan igauanmu itu saat kau sedang tidur."

Sakura jelas tidak mengharapkan jawaban konfirmasi dari Naruto. Dan jawaban yang diterimanya tidak terlalu jauh dari apa yang dia perkirakan.

"Ha. . . ."

Naruto menghela nafas lalu melihat ke bawah dan memeriksa keadaan Hanabi. Setelah memastikan kalau gadis kecil itu sudah benar-benar tertidur dan tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Naruto mulai bicara.

"Sakura, saat melihatnya apa yang kau pikirkan?."

"Aku tidak paham dengan pertanyaanmu."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?."

"Beban. . . ."

"Pandanganmu benar-benar sempit."

"Aku melihatnya secara obyektif."

"Karena itulah aku menyebut pandangmu itu sempit."

Meski sudah sama-sama sudah di kelas tahun terakhir, Hanabi masih terlalu muda dan kurang pengalaman sebab dia melompat kelas.

Kemampuan fisik yang di bawah standart, ketidakmampuannya untuk membela diri serta umurnya membuat dia tidak bisa dikirim ke garis depan. Jika dipaksakan dia akan dengan mudah mati atau malah menjadi beban bagi yang lain.

Dengan kata lain, keberadaannya merepotkan dan tidak berguna.

"Dia itu tidak cocok untuk jadi pelindung dan malah sebaliknya."

Dia lebih cocok sebagai orang yang harus dilindungi. Dan batalionnya tidak butuh orang yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Ooo. . . jadi begitu. . . tapi bagaimana kalau aku bilang dia punya kemampuan untuk melindungi bukan hanya aku dan kau, tapi juga semua orang yang di negara yang baru kita tinggalkan."

Hanya saja Naruto punya pandangan lain. Baginya Hanabi adalah sebuah aset. Aset yang besar. Dan yang punya pikiran seperti itu bukan hanya dirinya. Tapi juga orang-orang yang punya tugas untuk menggerakan negara tempatnya tinggal dari belakang layar.

"Meski dia cuma anak ketujuh?."

"Tidak ada hubungannya."

Yang penting darinya bukanlah posisinya tapi orangnya sendiri.

"Kalau bukan itu lalu apa yang membuatnya seberharga itu?."

"Sebelum itu aku mau tanya padamu, apa kau tahu penyebab kematian utama di seluruh dunia saat ini?."

"Perang. ?"

"Salah besar!. . . ."

Penyebab kematian terbesar bukanlah bencana alam, perang, atau tindakan kriminal tapi kelaparan. Kelaparan adalah penyebab utama kematian seseorang pada jaman ini.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pembicaraan kita?."

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang jika dia sudah bisa memberi makan lima ratus orang saat umurnya baru lima tahun dengan usahanya sendiri."

Perang adalah sesuatu yang ingin semua orang hindari. Dengan datangnya perang, bukan hanya nyawa tapi juga harta dan kehidupan seseorang jadi terancam keberadaannya. Karena itulah perang disamakan dengan kerusakan.

Tapi pada kenyataannya setelah terjadi perang malah presentase kematian karena kelaparan jadi berkurang. Perang tidak membuat tanah jadi subur, perang tidak bisa membuat panen jadi melimpah, dan tentu saja perang juga tidak bisa membuat petani jadi lebih sehat dan mampu bekerja dua kali lebih keras.

Lalu bagaimana bisa produksi makanan yang sama mampu mencukupi kebutuhan lebih banyak orang.?

"Jawabannya adalah ekonomi."

Perang berhasil menggerakan roda ekonomi dan membuat distribusi barang konsumi jadi lebih merata ke semua bagian sebuah negara.

"Seseorang tidak bisa berangkat perang dengan perut kosong."

Perang tidak bisa dimenangkan hanya dengan kekuatan dan keberanian. Sebuah pasukan membutuhkan supply agar bisa beroperasi, dan pasukan besar tentu saja membutuhkan supply yang besar.

Kebutuhan supply inilah yang membawa pedagang dan pengusaha dari kota besar untuk pergi ke daerah-daerah kecil. Dan begitu mereka datang ke sebuah daerah, mereka juga akan membawa peluang bisnis yang bisa dimanfaatkan orang-orang lokal.

Efek dari hal ini adalah distribusi barang dari kota ke daerah kecil dan juga sebaliknya jadi lebih lancar.

"Komandan perang tidak pernah memulai perang, yang memulai perang adalah pejabat negara."

Alasan utama perang bisa dibagi menjadi dua. Yang pertama adalah politik dan yang kedua adalah ekonomi.

Dan penyebab utama deklarasi perang Konoha pada negara di sekitarnya adalah faktor ekonomi.

"Dengan keadaan ekonomi yang baik kau bisa mengurangi kelaparan, dan dengan cara yang tepat kau bisa membuat keadaan ekonomi baik tanpa menggunakan perang sebagai medium."

Sebab, tidak ada satupun perang jangka panjang yang menguntungkan. Jika kau punya uang, kau bisa menghindari perang dan menyelamatkan banyak nyawa bahkan tanpa harus mengorbankan nyawa lain.

"Dan gadis kecil ini. . . ."

Naruto menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hanabi.

"Adalah kartu As untuk mengumpulkan semua uang itu."

Hanabi. Kemampuan fisiknya sama sekali tidak berguna dalam sekolah militer. Tapi meski begitu, dia memiliki kemampuan menejemen luar biasa serta pikiran flexible yang bisa digunakan untuk memecahkan masalah bahkan yang tak terduga sekalipun.

Jika di Kiri ada sekolah khusus yang mempelajari ekonomi, dia akan langsung dimasukan ke sana. Tapi sayangnya di Kiri hanya ada sekolah militer dan sekolah khusus para bangsawan yang malah akan menumpulkan pikirannya.

Oleh karena itulah Hanabi dibiarkan tetap berada di sekolah militer. Hal itu juga berfungsi sebagai kamuflase agar bakatnya tidak diketahu oleh orang lain. Jika kemampuannya diketahui banyak orang bisa jadi dia akan diminta pulang ke negaranya sendiri.

"Intinya Hanabi itu sangat penting, dan kehilangan dirinya adalah sebuah kehilangan besar."

Jika Hanabi sendiri tidak meminta untuk ikut ujian dia bahkan tidak akan diijinkan keluar dari sekolah dengan alasan kalau dia itu sandra politik.

Hanya saja Hanabi terlalu cerdik untuk ditahan dengan kata-kata. Dia bisa menemukan flaw pada argumen seseorang dan langsung membalik keadaan. Jika seseorang ingin mengalahkannya mereka harus menggunakan fisik. Tapi tentu saja cara seperti itu tidak bisa digunakan pada seseorang dalam posisinya.

Akhirnya Hanabipun diijinkan untuk ikut pergi.

Dengan satu syarat. . . . .

Naruto melihat ke kepala Hanabi yang berada di dadanya.

"Hahhh. . . . .ha. . . "

Dan dia langsung menghela nafas panjang.

Sakura yang masih sibuk mendayung langsung memalingkan pandangannya begitu selesai mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Naruto. Lalu, dengan suara yang cukup kecil untuk tidak bisa Naruto dengar dia berkata.

"Kau juga bukan orang bodoh. . . . ."

Naruto mengambil teropong dari tas Hanabi dan melihat ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau sudah bisa istirahat."

Daratan sudah terlihat, dan dari pengamatannya tadi Naruto tidak menemukan adanya musuh.

"Um. ."

Sakura menurut dan Naruto membangunkan teman-temannya yang lain dan menyuruh mereka semua untuk menghabiskan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk digunakan mendayung skoci mereka ke pantai.

"Aku tahu kalau kalian semua ini capek! tapi dengarkan aku dan dayung sekuat tenaga kalian! saat kita sampai di pantai biar aku yang mengurusi masalah makanan."

Mencari makanan, memungut makanan, dan memilih sesuatu yang bisa dimakan adalah skill Naruto yang levelnya tidak bisa ditandingi siapapun. Bahkan oleh Hanabi sekalipun.

Dengan begitu, perjalanan dua setengah hari mereka menuju daratanpun selesai.

Semua orang berhasil mencapai pantai setelah benar-benar menghabiskan tenaganya. Kemudian, begitu menginjak kaki ke darat semua orang langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas pasir pantai.

Naruto menyerahkan Hanabi pada Sakura sedangkan dia sendiri pergi untuk mencari makanan sesuai janjinya sambil memeriksa keadaan di sekitarnya.

Satu jam kemudian, Naruto kembali ke tempat teman-temannya sambil membawa sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Sesuatu yang normalnya tidak dianggap sebagai makanan. Yang dibawa Naruto adalah, rumput, daun, batang, buah, dan juga serangga yang rasanya susah untuk dideskripsikan.

Saat dihadapkan pada situasi darurat, tidak ada tempat untuk kemewahan. Dan kemewahan yang yang dimaksud adalah "rasa". Tanaman dan serangga yang dibawa Naruto aman untuk dimakan. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang punya label enak.

Sebab tidak ada yang punya cukup tenaga untuk protes, semua orang jadi penurut dan memakan apa yang diberikan pada mereka. Semua orang berakhir mengunyah rumput dan daun lalu menghisap akar dan batang pohon untuk mendapatkan air tawar. Dia ingin juga membawakan air tawar, tapi dia tidak memiliki tempatnya sebab yang membawanya adalah Hanabi.

Saat mereka sudah punya tenaga mereka bisa mencari makananannya sendiri dan memilih apapun yang mereka bisa temukan, tapi untuk sekarang tugas mereka hanya satu. Memulihkan diri dan mengembalikan tenaga mereka lagi agar bisa meneruskan perjalanan.

Naruto ingin segera menyusun rencana perjalanan mereka, tapi mengajak bicara orang yang sedang tidak bisa berpikir kedengaran sangat tidak berguna. Oleh sebab itu dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan teman-temannya selama beberapa waktu terlebih dahulu.

Dengan posisinya, Naruto tidak bisa memaksa siapapun lalu dengan namanya yang sudah ternoda sampai jadi sangat hitam, tidak ada siapapun yang akan mau mendengarkan atau memperdulikan omongannya.

Yang bisa mengendalikan suasana hanya Sakura, tapi gadis itu sedang bersama Hanabi dan keberadaannya tidak dia ketahui. Merasa kalau dia hanya akan membuang waktu dengan menunggui teman-temannya yang lain. Naruto masuk ke dalam hutan bakau dan melepaskan bajunya yang sudah jadi sangat tidak nyaman karena terus terkena air laut untuk dia cuci.

Ketika memeriksa keadaan dia menemukan sungai dengan air tawar jernih yang ditumbuhi banyak tanaman bakau. Sebab tempatnya agak jauh dari pantai suasananya tenang dan teduh. Cocok untuk bersantai.

Sayangnya, begitu dia memasukan kakinya ke dalam air dia mendengar suara cipratan air dari tempat lain. Yang berhasil menemukan tempat itu bukan hanya dirinya. Dan begitu dia melihat ke sebrang melalui celah-celah tanaman di depannya Naruto melihatnya. . . .

Tubuh kecil dengan kulit putih mulus bersih tanpa noda setitikpun.

Sinar matahari yang turun dari celah daun-daun lebat pohon di sekitarnya membuat kulitnya yang sudah cerah jadi kelihatan seperti bercahaya.

Selain itu meski memiliki tubuh kecil tapi badannya tidak kurus seperti orang kelaparan. Badannya kelihatan sehat, berisi pada tempat yang semestinya, proporsional dan juga memiliki lekuk indah layaknya seorang gadis pada umumnya.

Meski tahu kalau harusnya dia tidak melihat, Naruto berakhir terus memandang ke arah Hanabi yang notabene sedang telanjang dengan hanya rambut panjang basahnya yang menempel pada kulit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya selama beberapa saat.

Tapi meski begitu, pemandangan itu gagal menaikan nafsu laki-lakinya. Pemandangan yang normalnya disamakan dengan sesuatu yang vulgar itu tidak bisa membuat Naruto ingin segera berlari dan menjatuhkan gadis itu.

Salah satu alasannya adalah masalah selera. Tapi alasan utamanya bukan hal itu.

Pemandangan yang dilihatnya terlalu indah dan menyilaukan. Terlalu indah sampai dia berpikir dia tidak pantas melihat, terlalu suci, terlalu polos, dan terlalu cerah. Karena semua hal itu, dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal kotor begitu mengingat wajah Hanabi.

"Persis seperti peri."

Hanabi yang ada di kepala Naruto sekarang sudah persis seperti peri kecil dalam lukisan yang dilihatnya di istana. Indah, cantik, dan suci.

"Hanabi. . apa kau membawa ganti?."

"Ah. . Iya. . kau membawa seragam cadangan. . kalau kau sendiri Sakura?."

"Tidak. . apa kau punya selimut atau yang sejenisnya? kurasa aku akan menjemur pakaianku dan menunggunya kering."

"Aku punya handuk, tapi ukurannya kecil."

"Tidak masalah."

Merasa kalau jika dia terus di sana dia akan mendapatkan masalah, Naruto segera pergi dan menuju ke tempat yang lebih jauh.

Hanabi kelihatan sudah lebih baik, jika dia sudah bisa bergerak dia akan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Lalu untuk masalah keamanan, jika Hanabi bersama Sakura makan dia akan baik-baik saja. Jika yang dihitung hanya kekuatan fisik dan kemampuan bela diri. Sakura punya level berkali-kali lipat jauh di atas Naruto. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Begitu Naruto pergi, Sakura muncul di hadapan Hanabi dengan hanya handuk kecil menutupi badannya. Handuk Hanabi. Dan begitu gadis kecil itu melihatnya, dia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kenapa kau bengong? apa kau masih pusing?"

"Ti. .tidak, aku hanya sedang sakit kepala."

Dan sakit kepala itu bukan karena alasan medis.

Handuk yang dibawanya biasanya cukup untuk menutupi seluruh badannya mulai dari dada sampai ke lutut. Tapi di badan Sakura, handuk itu hanya mampu menutup bagian bawah dadanya sampai pangkal paha saja.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. . . setelah ini kita masih harus bergerak. . . jadi kau harus bisa berjalan."

"Um. . . . setelah makan aku akan sudah merasa agak baikan."

Panas badannya masih belum turun dan kepalanya juga masih agak pusing, tapi meski begitu dia setidaknya masih berjalan sendiri. Dia mempersiapkan obat-obatan, tapi hanya pada taraf minimum dan kebanyakan dan semuanya adalah untuk digunakan pada luka luar. Obat-obatan lainnya biasanya sudah tersedia di camp latihan jadi dia tidak membawanya, tapi sayangnya gara-gara kejadian di hari sebelumnya mereka masih belum bisa sampai dan malah melakukan perjalanan yang lebih panjang.

Ketika Hanabi masih sedang berpikir tentang bagaimana mengatasi masalah kesehatannya, Sakura kembali berbicara.

"Hanabi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ingin ikut ujian?."

Hanabi berhenti membasuh badannya lalu menengokan kepalanya ke arah Sakura yang berada di tepi sungai.

"Alasan? bukankah ujian itu kewajiban?."

Sebagai seorang murid, mengikuti pelajaran dan ujian adalah kewajiban dasar.

"Tapi kau tidak punya kewajiban itu kan?."

Hanabi hanyalah seorang sandra politik. Normalnya dia tidak akan diberi kebebasan dan ruang geraknya dibatasi lalu diberi pengawasan ketat. Tapi karena memberikan tempat khusus dan pengawasan ketat akan memakan biaya dan tenaga, gadis kecil itu diputuskan untuk ditempatkan di sekolah militer.

Di sana gerakannya bisa dibatasi, selain itu tanpa personel khususpun gerak-geriknya juga bisa diawasi oleh murid lain, guru, dan juga staff sekolah yang tidak perlu diberikan insentif tambahan. Jadi pada dasarnya sekolah hanyalah tempat untuk mengurung Hanabi. Lalu statusnya sebagai murid hanyalah digunakan sebagai alasan agar dia bisa ditempatkan di tempat itu tanpa ada masalah.

Dia ada di sana bukan untuk disuruh belajar, dia diberikan kesempatan belajar bukanlah karena seseorang mengharapakan kalau dia jadi pintar, dan dia jadi pintar bukanlah karena seseorang menginginkannya untuk mencapai sesuatu. Yang diinginkan darinya hanyalah kemauannya untuk menurut dan kemampuannya untuk menahan diri untuk tidak membuat masalah.

Jadi pada dasarnya meski tidak melakukan apapun Hanabi akan tetap bisa berada di sekolahnya. Meski dia tidak belajar, meski dia tidak ikut ujian, dan meski dia hanya bermalas-malasan saja di ruangannya.

"Sejujurnya, keberadaanmu di sini itu malah hanya sebuah beban dan aku tidak menyukainya."

Hanabi sudah tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Sakura sama dengan orang asing yang kebetulan saling kenal. Tapi sekarang dia sadar kalau ternyata tebakannya itu salah besar. Sakura bahkan tidak ingin kenal dengannya.

Banyak orang tidak menyukai dirinya adalah sebuah fakta yang sudah dia tahu sejak lama. Tapi meski begitu, sampai sekarang tidak ada orang yang terang-terangan bilang kalau mereka tidak menyukainya atau membencinya.

Tapi mendengar kalau dia tidak disukai secara langsung dari orang di depannya masih membuatnya agak shock.

"Huuhh…"

Hanabi menarik nafas dalam lalu berbalik membelakangi Sakura dan memandang ke arah air jernih di bawahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia memandang ke arah bayangan wajahnya yang terpancar di atas air.

"Kenapa aku ingin ikut ya? . . . ."

Dia tidak punya kewajiban untuk ikut, dan bahkan saat dia bilang dia ingin ikut ada banyak orang yang tidak mau mengijinkannya. Tapi dia memaksa dan mencari berbagai cara agar tetap bisa ikut ujian.

Setelah mencari-carinya alasan itu, akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah keinginan egois yang membuatnya ingin ikut meski harus memaksa. Sebuah keinginan yang tidak bisa dia gunakan sebagai alasan yang tepat untuk dikatakan dengan jujur.

Dia tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri dengan orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya dan dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang yang dekat dengannya. Dengan kata lain, sederhananya dia kesepian.

Dia ingin bersama dengan Naruto.

Hanabi mengambil air dengan tangannya lalu membasuhkannya ke wajahnya dengan keras.

"Uuu. . .aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya."

Sakura melirik ke arah Hanabi dan mencoba mengintip ekspresi macam apa yang sedang gadis kecil itu buat.

"Hey Hanabi. . ."

"Um?. . ."

"Apa kau jatuh cinta pada Naruto?."

"A? heh?. . ."

"Apa kau jatuh cinta pada Naruto?."

"Jatuh. . ? Heeeeeeee?. . . . . . . tidak! tentu saja tidak! kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu."

"Melihat reaksi panikmu malah aku jadi ragu dengan jawabanmu."

"Aku panik karena kau bertanya hal aneh!. . ."

"Apanya yang aneh? melihat kedekatan kalian berdua kurasa pertanyaanku normal, selain itu bahkan ada yang mengira kalau kalian itu punya hubungan sepesial."

"Hu-hubungan sepesial. . .tidak! hubungan semacam itu sama sekali tidak ada! memang benar kalau kami itu dekat tapi itu cuma karena kami itu teman masa kecil."

"Apa iya?."

"Tentu saja iya!."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau seingin itu untuk mengikutinya melakukan ujian."

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?. . "

Sakura tidak tahu, dia hanya mengatakannya untuk memancing jawaban dari Hanabi. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau tebakan pertamanya malah langsung tepat sasaran.

"Jadi kau memang ikut cuma karena tidak mau ditinggal sendiri."

"Uu. . . it-itu memang benar. . tap-tapi ada alasan lain.. . "

"Ooo jadi alasan tambahan. . ."

"Bukan begitu maksudnya. . ."

"Lalu apa maksudnya. . ."

"Iii. . . "

Hanabi adalah seorang gadis yang pintar, tapi dia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa langsung menyesuaikan diri dengan situasi. Oleh karena itulah, ketika dihadapkan pada situasi tidak terduga dia akan mudah panik, lalu ketika dia sudah panik maka kemampuannya untuk beradu argumen akan berkurang derastis.

Dia adalah tipe orang yang akan merencanakan apa yang akan dia lakukan dulu sebelum benar-benar melakukannya, dan tentu saja dia adalah juga tipe orang yang harus berpikir dulu sebelum bicara. Jadi, ketika dia tidak bisa merencanakan atau memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dia akan kalah debat.

Untuk mengalahkan Hanabi dalam debat yang harus dilakukan adalah, jangan pernah memberikan kesempatan Hanabi untuk berpikir dan bicara dengan bebas dan terus menekan meski harus menggunakan topik yang melenceng.

"Stooopppp!. . . biar kujelaskan. . . saat aku masih kecil, Naruto sudah banyak membantuku, keluargaku, dan orang-orang di teritoriku oleh karena itulah aku ingin membantunya sebisa mungkin sebagai balas budi. . ."

"Balas budi?."

"Ya, balas budi."

Kali ini tinggal Sakura yang menghela nafas. Setelah itu dia memperhatikan Hanabi yang kakinya masih berada di air dengan seksama. Dia memperhatikan tubuh kecil bagai peri yang ada di depannya dengan teliti.

"Tapi membantu. . . memangnya kau bisa membantu apa?."

Sakura sudah mendengar tentang bakat Hanabi dari Naruto, tapi dalam situasi mereka sekarang bakat itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Jadi harusnya tidak ada cara untuk Hanabi bisa membantu Naruto. Bahkan dalam latihan sekalipun.

"Dalam pertempuran memang aku tidak berguna, selain itu aku sendiri paham kalau aku ini beban. . hanya saja. . bagaimana kalau kita balik cara pandangnya?"

Daripada Hanabi tidak bisa bertempur dan hanya bisa melakukan hal lain, bagaimana kalau Hanabi bisa melakukan semua hal lain kecuali pertempuran.

"Kata-kataku mungkin kedengaran hanya seperti alasan untuk bisa tetap berada di sini, tapi memang begitulah yang benar-benar aku rasakan."

Memang dalam pertempuran dia mungkin tidak akan berguna, tapi dia hampir bisa melakukan apa saja di luar adu fisik dan saling bunuh. Dia sudah mempelajari banyak hal, mengumpulkan ribuan pengetahuan, dan juga mencoba ratusan trial and error dari aplikasi pengetahuannya.

Ada sangat banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa membantu banyak, tapi meski begitu ada sesuatu yang hanya aku saja yang bisa melakukannya! dan waktunya datang ketika dia membutuhkanku untuk melakukannya, maka aku akan membantu."

Karena itulah dia mempelajari banyak hal, bahkan hal-hal kecil yang kelihatannya tidak penting. Semuanya dia lakukan agar saat dia membutuhkan bantuan Hanabi bisa langsung datang dan mengulurkan tangan.

". . . ."

Sakura yang melihat Hanabi berbicara dengan wajah senang dan senyum di bibirnya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan polos tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Dia ingin melakukannya, dan dia akan melakukannya, selain itu Sakura juga punya impresi kalau Hanabi senang saat melakukannya.

Tidak ada yang memaksa, tidak terpaksa, dan suka rela.

Sakura bisa merasakan ketulusan Hanabi. Dia melakukannya hanya karena dia ingin melakukannya.

"Selagi menunggu pakaian kita kering, aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan."

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan topik itu lagi.

Setelah menjelang sore, semua orang kembali berkumpul ke tempat mereka semua terdampar untuk membicarakan langkah selanjutnya. Mereka sudah selamat dari satu bencana, tapi masalah mereka sama sekali belum selesai. Meski setidaknya mereka tahu kalau mereka ada di daerah yang mereka kenal di peta. Oto.

Dengan api unggun kecil yang mereka buat sebagai pusatnya, kelompok kecil mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran di sekitar api unggun. Dan begitu semuanya sudah bisa tenang Sakura mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Meski kita sudah selamat, tapi keselamatan kita masih belum terjamin, tujuan kita adalah benteng milik pasukan aliansi terdekat yang jaraknya sama sekali tidak dekat."

Hanabi mengeluarkan peta dari tasnya lalu meletakannya di atas pasir dan mendorongnya ke arah murid di sampingnya untuk diberikan ke Naruto. Yang tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini duduk tidak di dekat Hanabi. Sekarang dia duduk di antara murid lain terpisah lumayan jauh dari Hanabi yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"Naruto. ."

Sakura memanggil Nama Naruto dan mengalihkan perhatian murid lain agar terarah ke pemuda itu. Tanpa isyarat itu yang menandakan kalau Naruto dititipi kekuasaan, orang-orang di sekitarnya kemungkinan tidak akan mengaggap apa yang Naruto katakan itu penting.

"Ahem. . ."

Setelah menerima peta yang diberikan padanya, Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah Hanabi. Dan tanpa sengaja pula pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Tapi Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat ke arah lain lalu membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan situasinya."

Grup mereka terdiri dari orang yang jumlahnya terlalu banyak untuk melakukan perjalanan rahasia dan terlalu sedikit untuk melakukan perjalanan terang-terangan. Segerombolan orang yang bukan pedagang melakukan perjalanan bersama, meski mereka tidak melakukan apapun mereka akan tetap mengundang kecurigaan.

Secara legal tempat mereka berada adalah wilaya Konoha, tapi sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau ada banyak yang tidak beranggapan begitu. Banyak yang masih mencoba menggulingkan kekuasaan dan merebut kembali wilayah itu dari kekuasaan Konoha. Dan orang-orang itu jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

Jadi bisa dibilang, sekarang mereka sedang terdampar di belakang garis musuh. Mereka bukan orang Konoha, tapi mereka adalah orang-orang dari negara yang membantu Konoha untuk tetap bisa menancapkan kekuasaannya di wilayah itu. Jika identitas sebagai anggota militer diketahui bisa dipastikan kalau takdir mereka akan jadi buruk.

"Karena itulah kita harus berpencar dan memilih jalur masing-masing."

Meski tidak ada yang merasa senang dengan keputusan itu, tapi tidak ada yang tidak paham dengan situasinya. Semuanya tahu kalau mereka tetap bersama, mereka hanya akan mengundang lebih banyak bahaya.

Naruto menggambar peta buta di pasir lalu memberikan tanda-tanda di titik tertentu.

"Ada banyak jalur menuju ke benteng, tapi rekomendasiku hanya ada dua."

Ada banyak jalan menuju roma.

"Jalur normal yang biasa dilalui orang biasa dan jalur tidak normal yang jarang atau malah tidak pernah dilalui orang."

Jalur biasa masih dibagi menjadi dua lagi, memutari gunung atau menerobos gunung.

"Jalur biasa aman tapi kau harus pintar bercampur dengan orang biasa dan tidak bertingkah mencurigakan dan menghindari pemeriksaaan, jalur di tepi gunung jarang ada orang tapi kau harus hati-hati dan waspada sebab biasanya orang-orang yang berbahaya memilih tinggal di sana, untuk yang melewati gunung meski tidak ada orang tapi bersiaplah untuk menghadapi masalah yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan manusia."

Setelah menjelaskan semua opsi yang bisa dia pikirkan Naruto langsung menyuruh semua orang untuk membentuk kelompok yang terdiri tiga dua atau tiga orang."

"Uwa. . . aku benar-benar kagum dengan kemampuan mereka untuk tidak memperdulikanku."

Begitu disuruh membuat kelompok semua orang langsung bergerak menuju orang-orang yang mereka anggap bisa dipercaya. Kelompok Sakura mendapat lima anggota, mereka memilih melewati jalur tengah menerobos pegunungan. Dari susunan anggotanya mereka adalah tipe orang-orang yang akan memukul seseorang sebelum bertanya.

Dua kelompok selanjutnya punya anggota empat dan tiga, yang satu akan mengikuti jalur kelompok sakura dan yang satunya akan menggunakan jalur memutar pegunungan yang tidak terlalu memakan tenaga.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Hanabi, seperti biasa mereka adalah kelompok buangan yang terdiri dari sisa orang yang tidak ingin dijadikan anggota.

"Selamat datang di kelompok buangan."

Naruto menyambut anggota baru kelompoknya yang sama sepertinya, diputuskan untuk dihindari.

"Namaku Yashamaru."

Hanabi ikut mendekati Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Yashamaru. Keduanya bersalaman, lalu Hanabi menghadap ke arah Naruto dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi Naruto hanya menepuk tangannya lalu kembali berbicara dengan Yashamaru.

"Tapi team ini benar-benar team buangan, kenapa anggotanya hanya gadis kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa dan murid dengan rengking paling bawah."

Merasa tidak terima dengan kata-kata menghina itu Hanabi balas bicara.

"Jangan lupa hitung juga kakak kelas yang tidak pernah lulus."

"Um. . "

Hanabi tidak puas dengan reaksi itu sebab biasanya Naruto akan membalas, tapi begitu dia ingin kembali bicara pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hanabi, berikan kompasmu pada Sakura dan petamu pada team yang memutari gunung."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?."

"Kau sudah mengingat isinya kan?."

"Karena petanya sederhana aku sudah mengingatnya."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah, lagipula kita menggunakan jalur normal jadi kita tidak perlu peta."

"Eh? jalur normal?."

"Untuk kita bertiga, jalur itu yang paling aman."

Hanabi tidak bisa bela diri, Naruto tidak bisa diandalkan dalam bertarung, dan dari skornya Yashamaru juga tidak kelihatan tipe orang yang biasa berkelahi. Untuk orang-orang seperti mereka, bergerak di tengah banyak orang lalu masuk ke kerumunan adalah strategi yang paling cocok.

Lagipula, dalam keramaian mereka bisa lebih cepat menghilang jika mendapat masalah. Jika ada satu hal yang kelompok itu lebih hebat dari yang adalah kemampuan untuk memanfaatkan orang lain.

Dengan begitu, kelompok mereka berpisah dan bergerak sesuai jalur yang sudah mereka tentukan masing-masing. Naruto, Yashamaru, dan Hanabi segera bergerak ke arah jalan yang menuju ke desa terdekat.

Lalu, sambil berjalan mereka bertiga kembali membicarakan detail dari jalur yang akan mereka ambil mulai dari jalan mana, desa mana saja yang akan dilewati, dan bagaimana menghindari penjagaan di titik-titik tertentu dan juga puluhan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mungkin akan mereka dapatkan seperti latar belakang mereka, asal, urusan dan masih banyak lagi.

Begitu mereka bertiga sampai di jalan utama, akhirnya ketiganya sampai pada topik yang paling penting untuk perjalanan mereka melewati jalur yang sudah mereka pilih.

"Sekarang, berapa uang yang kita miliki."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjukan enam koin tembaga, Yashamaru memperlihatkan tiga koin perak dan Hanabi menunjukan lima koin perak.

"Kita benar-benar miskin."

Tidak seperti di hutan, mereka tidak bisa mengambil buah atau memburu binatang untuk dimakan. Mereka juga tidak bisa begitu saja tidur di pinggir jalan, dan yang terakhir mereka punya masalah dengan penampilan. Berjalan-jalan menggunakan pakaian militer musuh di belakang garis musuh sama sekali tidak kedengaran seperti keputusan yang bijak.

Mereka butuh uang untuk makanan, pakaian baru, dan juga biaya penginapan.

Tapi uang yang mereka tidak cukup untuk semua itu. Perjalanan mereka menuju benteng masih cukup jauh. Jika mereka terus berjalan tanpa istirahat mereka bisa sampai hanya dalam waktu satu setengah hari, tapi hal yang seperti itu jelas tidak mungkin dilakukan.

Paling cepat mereka akan sampai di benteng dalam dua hari.

"Aku paham untuk makanan dan pakaian tapi kenapa kita harus memaksakan penginapan, aku tidak keberatan tidur di luar."

Yashamaru dan Naruto adalah murid sekolah militer, dan bagi mereka bisa tidur di tempat yang tidak nyaman adalah kemampuan yang harus dimiliki.

"Aku juga tidak, tapi ketahuan tidur di hutan di dekat pemukiman itu mencurigakan, dan tentu saja tidur di jalan hanya akan mengundang masalah karena itulah kita harus menambahkan biaya."

"Apa iya cuma itu alasannya."

Naruto menjawab sambil melirik ke arah Hanabi dengan diam-diam, karena itulah Yashamaru agak tidak percaya dengan jawaban Naruto yang kedengaran sengaja dibuat logis.

"Hanya itu! sekarang ganti topik! kita tidak bisa bekerja jadi cara paling cepat untuk mendapatkan uang adalah menjual apa yang kita miliki! dan sebab pakaian kita ini malah cuma akan jadi penghalang kurasa menjualnya bukan masalah."

Keduanya setuju dengan saran Naruto tapi tentu saja mereka tidak bisa melepaskan pakaian mereka di jalan, oleh karena itu sambil terus berjalan mereka mencongkel semua aksesoris yang menempel pada pakaian masing-masing.

2

Setelah berjalan hampir lima jam dan melewati beberapa desa kecil, ketiganya sampai di sebuah kota kecil. Di sana Yashamaru menawarkan diri untuk menjual pakaian mereka. Dan sebab orang tuanya adalah pedagang, dia adalah orang yang bisa lebih diandalkan dari Hanabi untuk membuat ketiganya tidak ditipu.

Sebab pada dasarnya pakaian militer mereka adalah barang langka dan kualitasnya juga bagus, uang yang mereka dapatkan lumayan banyak. Cukup untuk mereka bisa tenang meski harus melakukan perjalanan selama lima hari.

Begitu harga sudah disepakati, ketiganya langsung diberikan tempat untuk melepaskan pakaiannya dan berganti dengan pakaian yang ingin mereka beli. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Yashamaru dan Naruto berganti dengan cepat, tapi begitu Hanabi keluar dari balik bilik tempatnya berganti keduanya langsung memasang ekspresi susah.

"Naruto, tuan putri ini benar-benar sesuatu."

"Aku paham apa yang ingin kau katakan Yashamaru, sebab aku juga punya pikiran yang sama."

"Memangnya apa yang kalian pikirkan?."

Yashamaru menggaruk rambutnya kesusahan menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi dan Naruto yang ada di sampingnya mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu lalu bicara.

"Aku yakin kalau pakaianmu itu yang paling murah, tapi penampilanmu masih jadi masalah."

"Masalah? apa ada yang aneh?."

"Banyak!."

Sebab mereka ingin membaur dengan rakyat biasa tentu saja mereka memutuskan untuk membeli baju yang tidak mencolok. Pakaian yang mereka putuskan untuk beli adalah pakaian murah dengan kualitas yang bisa di bilang agak di bawah standart supaya memberikan kesan orang desa tidak punya uang yang baru pertama kali keluar ke kota besar.

Dengan kata lain kampungan.

Tapi meski sudah diberikan pakaian jelek dan lusuh entah kenapa aura yang dikeluarkan Hanabi tetap saja bukan aura milik gadis desa miskin.

"Yashamaru, ini yang namanya tuan putri sungguhan."

"Um. . aku paham."

"Kurasa kita perlu membeli pakaian tambahan, kalau bisa yang ada tudungnya, yang besar dan bisa menutupi wajahnya."

"Um. . . aku paham."

Setidaknya, jika wajah Hanabi tidak terlihat dengan jelas mereka tidak akan dikira sebagai anak bangsawan dan penjaganya yang sedang lari dari rumah dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Setelah acara belanja keperluan mereka selesai, ketiganya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Malamnya, mereka kembali berhenti di sebuah kota kecil lalu menyewa ruangan di sebuah penginapan.

"Kalau begitu kami akan tidur di luar."

Dengan hanya menyewa satu kamar.

Dengan uang yang mereka miliki sekarang, mereka bisa menyewa lebih dari satu kamar. Tapi Naruto tidak setuju dan akhirnya mereka hanya menyewa satu saja. Uang sisa yang mereka miliki Naruto sudah sisihkan untuk keperluan tidak terduga semacam menyuap penjaga perbatasan, persiapan kalau mereka bertemu pencuri, atau keperluan mendadak lain.

"Hey Naruto, berhubung kita sudah menyewa ruangan kenapa kita harus tidur di luar? bukankah pengorbananku jadi agak sia-sia?."

Mereka sudah membayar, dan uang yang digunakan untuk membayar bukan hanya milik Hanabi saja. Jadi Yashamaru merasa kalau dia juga punya hak untuk tidur di dalam kamar yang mereka sewa. Tapi Naruto dengan tegas menyuruhnya untuk keluar dan tidur di luar bersamanya.

"Tapi di luar itu dingin Naruto."

"Jangan banyak protes!."

Naruto mendorong Yashamaru keluar dari kamar, tapi Hanabi menarik pakaian Naruto dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi."

Yang Hanabi minta untuk jangan pergi bukan hanya Naruto tapi juga Yashamaru, hanya saja sebab yang dia pegang adalah pakaian Naruto kesan yang ditimbulkan adalah Hanabi tidak ingin Naruto pergi.

Dan Yashamaru berpikir begitu.

"Ooo begitu. . . harusnya kau bilang dari awal. . . aku paham. . .um. . aku paham. . . jadi aku ini cuma roda ketiga, kalau begitu aku akan menurut dan segera pergi."

Mendengar hal itu Naruto langsung membantah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh!?. . . jangan berpikir aneh-aneh!."

"Tidak perlu malu! aku ini pengertian. . . . nikmati waktu kalian. . . aku tidak akan mengganggu."

"Hanabi! bilang sesuatu padanya."

"Bilang apa? aku cuma ingin bicara denganmu."

"Hanabii!. . ."

Yashamaru mundur lalu membuka pintu.

"Nikmati obrolan malam kalian. . . tempatku tidur tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, jadi jangan keras-keras ngobrolnya."

Dan pemuda itupun menutup pintu lalu berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Hanabi dan Naruto berdua saja.

Awalnya Naruto agak grogi ditinggal di sana sendirian, tapi begitu sadar kalau tidak mungkin Hanabi memintanya untuk tinggal untuk alasan yang Yashamaru pikirkan dia bisa jadi tenang. Lalu begitu mengingat kalau situasi seperti itu bukanlah hal baru bagi mereka, dia bisa melemaskan ototnya dan bertanya dengan santai pada Hanabi.

"Jadi ada apa Hanabi?."

"Aku cuma ingin tanya."

"Tanya apa?."

Hanabi menarik nafas lalu bicara.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?."

"Ha? menghindari? apa maksudmu?."

"Sejak kemarin kau selalu mencoba menghindariku?."

"Tapi aku di sini kan?."

"Bukan itu!."

Sejak mereka terdampar di pantai, Naruto mencoba tidak berkomunikasi dengan Hanabi jika tidak benar-benar perlu. Normalnya mereka berdua itu pernah bisa berhenti berdebat bahkan untuk masalah kecil. Tapi sejak kemarin komunikasi di antara keduanya benar-benar tenang.

Saat membicarakan strategi biasanya Naruto akan meminta saran dari Hanabi dulu sebab hanya dia yang bisa paham apa yang Naruto katakan, tapi kali ini Naruto memutuskan semuanya sendiri tanpa membicarakan apapun dengan Hanabi.

Ketika Hanabi mencoba melemparkan kalimat candaan. Naruto hanya memberikan reaksi setengah-setengah lalu menggunakan tawa yang juga setengah-setengah untuk segera mengakhiri pembicaraan seakan berbicara dengannya itu merepotkan.

Bahkan saat mereka sudah membentuk kelompokpun, Naruto lebih memilih membicarakan semuanya dengan Yashamaru dan tidak terlalu memperdulikan apa yang Hanabi katakan dalam perjalanan. Tidak jarang keduanya berkomunkasi menggunakan Yashamaru sebagai medium.

"Dan yang terakhir."

Hanabi melihat langsung ke mata Naruto, tapi pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tidak pernah melihat mataku saat bicara padaku."

"Itu. . . . ."

"Itu apa?. . ."

"Itu. . ."

Alasannya sangatlah sederhana. Ketika Naruto sedang membersihkan dirinya dan mencuci pakaiannya, dia bisa mendengar apa yang Hanabi katakan pada Sakura sebab lokasi mereka tidak terpaut jauh.

Dan gara-gara itu Naruto merasa malu pada Hanabi sampai tidak bisa melihat matanya secara langsung.

"Apa kau marah padaku? . . . apa aku berbuat salah padamu? kalau iya aku akan minta maaf!. . tapi jangan marah lagi. . . ."

Diberi permintaan maaf tanpa tahu alasan kenapa seseorang harus minta maaf atau tidak tahu kesalahannya malah hanya akan membuat orang yang diberi permintaan maaf jadi tambah marah.

Normalnya begitu. Tapi Hanabi adalah seorang gadis. Jika ada pria yang punya istri atau kekasih seperti Hanabi mungkin mereka sudah menangis karena bahagia sekarang . Tidak dimarahi tanpa alasan, tidak disuruh minta maaf tanpa tahu kesalahannya, dan tidak disuruh memikirkan kesalahannya tanpa diberi petunjuk sedikitpun.

"Berhenti Hanabi, aku rasa role kita agak terbalik di sini!."

Yang seperti itu hanya berlaku jika Naruto adalah seorang wanita, dan sebab dia itu bukan wanita dia tidak bertindak manja seperti itu. Kemudian Naruto juga tidak bisa menerima permintaan maaf Hanabi.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf sebab kau tidak salah apa-apa, selain itu aku juga tidak marah padamu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku?."

"Aku tidak menghindarimu. . itu cuma. . ."

Dia tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya.

"Yang jelas aku tidak marah denganmu dan kau tidak berbuat salah, maaf kalau kau tidak nyaman tapi semuanya baik-baik saja. . . . aku mohon jangan tanya yang lain."

Naruto melihat ke arah Hanabi khawatir kalau gadis itu akan menekan dan meminta jawaban yang lebih jelas.

"Huuuhh. . . . kalau begitu masalahnya selesai. . . tapi jangan menghindariku lagi. ."

"Huufffhh. . ."

Naruto menghembuskan Nafas lega.

Jika lawan bicaranya bukan Hanabi, tidak mungkin Naruto bisa lolos begitu saja dengan meminta maaf sambil meminta sesuatu dari orang yang dia ajak bicara. Tapi sebab Hanabi punya pikiran yang jauh lebih dewasa dari umurnya, Naruto bisa lebih tenang.

Kadang dia bahkan merasa kalau sedang berbicara dengan ibunya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu akan keluar."

"Tunggu!."

Satu masalah memang sudah selesai, tapi satu masalah masih belum selesai.

"Aku bilang jangan pergi kan? aku ingin kau dan Yashamaru juga ikut tidur di kamar."

"Ha?."

"Aku ingin kalian juga ikut tidur di sini? kalau kalian tidak mau aku juga tidak akan tidur di sini dan menyia-nyiakan uang sewanya."

"Hanabi."

Hanabi benar-benar seperti ibunya. Dia senang mempermainkan Naruto seenaknya.

Naruto memanggil Yashamaru dan akhirnya ketiganya tidur di kamar yang sama. Hanabi di atas kasur, dan Naruto serta Yashamaru tidur di lantai dengan alas selimut dan handuk yang diberikan oleh Hanabi.

Di hari berikutnya, mereka meneruskan perjalannya. Dan perjalanan mereka benar-benar lancar tanpa hambatan. Setelah mengulangi apa yang dilakukan di hari sebelumnya, ketiga akhirnya sampai di perbatasan menuju lokasi benteng berada. Dan begitu menginjakan kakinya di sana, mereka berdua sadar kalau lancarnya perjalanan mereka adalah tenangnya laut sebelum badai.

"Kenapa harus ada penyerbuan saat aku ingin ke sana?."

Naruto menjambak rambutnya begitu melihat barisan manusia yang bergerak menuju benteng yang juga mereka tuju. Mereka membawa meriam, tombak, prisai, pedang dan juga panah. Lalu, jumlah mereka mungkin ada sekitar lima ribuan orang.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, sebelum mereka bisa mengepung benteng secara penuh kita harus mencari jalur memutar dan masuk."

Mereka bisa langsung kabur, tapi jika mereka kabur sekarang nasib mereka akan jadi semakin tidak jelas. Mereka tidak akan bisa pergi ke benteng selanjutnya yang jaraknya jauh lebih jauh lagi.

Ketiganya mengambil jalur memutar dan melewati hutan lebat. Dengan kecepatan mereka harusnya pasukan penyerbu yang lambat karena harus mempertahankan formasi tidak bisa mengejar mereka. Hanya saja Yashamaru tidak berpikir begitu.

"Semuanya menunduk!."

Yashamaru mendorong Hanabi dengan kasar sedangkan Naruto langsung menunduk tanpa banyak bicara.

Sebuah lubang kecil muncul di pohon yang ada di samping Naruto.

"Pantas saja aku hanya melihat pasukan pemanah, jadi penembaknya mereka kirim untuk melakukan pemeriksaan."

"Dan kita ada di tengah hutan, benar-benar arena berburu yang pas."

Hutan lebat di mana seseorang bisa dengan mudah melakukan hit and run.

Pasukan penembak adalah pasukan yang diisi oleh orang-orang yang membawa senjata yang baru mulai diproduksi lima tahun yang lalu. Pasukan pembawa Airrifle.

Karena proses pembuatannya sulit, jumlah yang diproduksi tidak bisa besar dan harganya jadi sangat mahal. Karena itulah yang bisa memilikinya hanya kalangan orang-orang yang di atas saja, dan sebab kelangkaannya itu ketika airrifle dibawah dalam pertempuran hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa membawanya.

Dan orang-orang itu biasanya adalah pasukan khusus yang normalnya tidak ikut di barisan depan pasukan penyerang.

"Mengirimkan pasukan penembak sebagai pemeriksa keadaan, apa mereka tidak takut senjatanya diambil musuh?."

"Mungkin mereka hanya punya banyak uang."

Yashamaru memeriksa keadaan dengan memperhatikan suara-suara yang ada di sekitarnya dan memutuskan kalau mereka masih aman. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa merasa aman.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Naruto?."

"Sebab mereka adalah pasukan untuk memeriksa keadaan aku yakin kalau jumlah mereka cuma satu."

Tapi sebab mereka juga adalah pasukan yang gunanya untuk mencari informasi tentang musuh, jumlahnya juga tidak boleh terlalu banyak. Dalam satu area itu harusnya cuma ada dua atau tiga musuh lain yang harus mereka waspadai.

"Apa kau bisa melumpuhkan orang yang tadi menembak kita?."

Jika Yashamaru bisa melakukannya mereka bisa tenang untuk sesaat sebab orang itu tidak bisa melaporkan keberadaan mereka bertiga pada rekannya yang lain. Normalnya pasukan pengintai tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh dari lokasi yang sudah ditentukan untuk mereka, jadi kalau mereka bisa melumpuhkan orang tadi mereka akan punya waktu untuk kabur.

"Asal kita tahu posisinya, kita bisa mengapitnya dan menyerangnya dari depan dan belakang secara bersamaan."

"Kau menghitungku?."

"Tentu saja! aku tidak mau menghadapi bahaya sendiri dan aku tidak bisa menyuruh seorang tuan putri untuk menghadapi bahaya."

"Aku juga bukan ahli berkelahi, tapi aku bisa jadi umpan."

"Kalau begitu kau jadi umpan! Hanabi, apa kau tahu di mana lokasi orang itu?."

"Hanya perkiraan."

Airrifle tidak mengeluarkan suara tapi dengan melihat di mana peluru berakhir lalu melacak ulang arahnya posisi penembak bisa diperkirakan, dan sebab airrifle hanya punya jarak efektif sekitar lima puluh meter tempat orang itu berada bukanlah jarak yang tidak bisa dicapai dengan cepat.

"Asal tembakannya jam sepuluh sekitar empat puluh meter."

"Naruto!."

"Aku butuh gerakan tambahan darinya untuk memperkirakan lokasinya sekarang, aku akan maju duluan setelah itu aku akan memberimu tanda ke mana kau harus pergi."

"Ok."

Hanabi melihat ke kanan dan kirinya dan menemukan kalau Naruto dan Yashamaru sama sekali tidak takut.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa setenang ini? bukankah ini masalah hidup dan mati."

Yashamaru dan Naruto berbalik melihat ke arah Hanabi secara bersamaan.

"Eh. . . perang itu serunya di situ! . . . . . . bisa berhadapan dengan musuh dan saling bunuh itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri."

"Geh. . . . hobimu sama sekali tidak kedengaran sehat Yashamaru, aku tidak segila Yashamaru tapi aku punya banyak pengalaman menghadapi situasi semacam ini jadi aku bisa tenang."

Naruto lebih tua dari mereka berdua, Hanabi dan Yashamaru baru ingat fakta itu sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku ber. . ."

"Tunggu dulu!.."

Begitu Naruto ingin berdiri dan memulai tugasnya untuk memancing musuh Hanabi menarik Naruto kembali untuk merunduk.

"Kenapa lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana kepercayaan diri untuk bisa melindungi kepala dan dadamu dari pallet musuh datang, tapi bukankah ada cara yang lebih aman untuk mengatasi masalah ini? daripada maju tanpa senjata bukankah lebih baik kalau kita menyerang balik saja?."

"Menyerang balik?."

"Aku membawanya karena takut benda ini hilang, tapi kurasa kau bisa menggunakannya."

Hanabi mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dari tasnya. Tidak seperti airrifle pada umumnya ukurannya pendek dan tempat penyimpanan udaranya tidak di belakang tapi di bagian bawah barrel dengan bentuk bulat. Sebuah airpistol.

"Jumlah tembakannya terbatas jadi kau harus hemat."

Yashamaru dan Naruto melihat ke arah Hanabi lagi lalu berteriak.

""Kenapa kau baru bilang sekaraaaaang!.""

Dengan bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba tembakan datang, tapi sebab mereka masih merunduk peluru hanya melewati atas kepala mereka.

"Yashamaru, jam sembilan tiga puluh meter."

Naruto langsung memberikan instruksi sambil berdiri dan menarik Hanabi untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon besar di belakangnya.

Yashamaru menembak ke arah yang Naruto tunjukan.

"Meleset, jam delapan tiga puluh lima meter."

Yashamaru berlari ke diagonal dari arah yang Naruto sebut dan menghindari sebuah tembakan dengan bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Dia mengikutimu, jam sepuluh."

Sebuah tembakan datang ke arah Naruto. Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa melihat ke mana orang itu berlari tapi dia bisa memperkirakan ke mana orang itu akan bergerak.

"Jam sebelas."

Kali ini Yashamaru tidak menggunakan senjatanya tapi memutuskan untuk berlari dengan zigzag di antara pepohonan untuk mendekati musuhnya. Jaraknya dengan orang itu sekarang sudah tidak terlalu jauh jadi daripada membuang waktu dengan mereload airpistolnya langsung menyerang jauh lebih efisien.

"Menurut dan jatuuuhh!."

Dalam sekejap Yashamaru sampai dan segera menjatuhkan musuhnya ke tanah, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dan mengambil senjatanya. Naruto dan Hanabi keluar dari tempatnya sembunyi.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana sistem penilaian sekolah. . bagaimana orang seperti kau bisa punya rengking terbawah?."

"Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah mengikuti agenda pelajaran?."

"Dan sekarang karaktermu bertumpukan denganku. . "

"Kalau itu kurasa tidak, lain denganmu yang malas-malasan aku tidak ikut pelajaran aku tidak diperbolehkan mengikutinya."

"Lalu sekarang kita harus menambahkan latar belakang pada karaktermu."

"Tidak ada yang menarik dari latar belakangku, keluargaku bukan keluarga besar yang memaksa sekolah agar tidak memperbolehkanku lulus! aku tidak boleh ikut pelajaran hanya karena setiap praktek aku selalu berakhir membuat lawanku hampir mati."

"Ok! Ok! sekarang pembicaraannya jadi agak menyeramkan jadi kita sudahi saja."

"Jadi sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan."

"Biarkan saja dia, kita tidak punya waktu mengurusinya! tujuan utama kita adalah segera masuk ke bent. . . . . . . Yashamaru!."

Yashamaru melemparkan airrifle yang diambilnya pada Naruto. Pemuda itu mendengar ada yang bergerak dengan cepat di balik pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Tapi meski begitu dia tidak bisa memastikan di mana posisinya.

Naruto memancing reaksi orang itu dengan mencoba menembak ke arah suara yang dia dengar, tapi sesaat kemudian dia mendapatkan balasan tembakan dari arah yang tidak terduga. Bawah.

"Orang ini."

Tembakan yang datang berasal dari bawah dengan target kaki Naruto, tapi sebab ada banyak penghalang begitu sampai kekuatan yang masih tersimpan sudah berkurang banyak dan tidak mampu menembus celana Naruto.

"Dia sudah bergerak lagi, kita juga harus ikut bergerak."

"Hanabi cepat lari, aku akan menjagamu dari belakang."

Naruto mendorong tubuh Hanabi dan menyuruhnya untuk segera lari, setelah itu Yashamaru juga berlari tapi ke arah sebaliknya dan mendekati penembak tadi. Naruto sendiri terus memposisikan Hanabi di belakangnya.

"Aku sangat yakin kalau lariku itu sangat cepat."

Begitu Yashamaru sampai dia tidak menemukan jejak apapun yang bisa menunjukan ke mana buruannya pergi. Di hutan yang semua sudutunya berisi tanaman, jika seseorang bergerak ke suatu tempat harusnya ada tanda seperti daun patah, pohon bengkok ke arah tidak normal, atau jejak di bawah tanah, tapi dia tidak menemukan satupun petunjuk semacam itu.

"Yasahamaru atas!."

Begitu mendengar teriakan Naruto, Yashamaru langsung melihat ke pohon di sampingnya. Dan begitu dia melihat ke sana dia menemukan seseorang sedang mengacungkan senjata ke arahnya.

"Sial!."

Begitu Yashamaru melihat orang itu akan menekan trigger di tangannya dia langsung melompat ke belakang dan berguling lalu bersembunyi di belakang pohon lain. Yashamaru langsung bersiap menyerang balik, tapi orang itu tanpa ragu langsung melompat dari ketinggian beberapa meter di atas pohon.

"Apa dia tidak takut kakinya pataahh.. . .?"

Yashamaru berlari ke arah tempat orang itu mendarat berharap bisa melumpuhkannya dari jarak dekat seperti begitu dia bergerak tembakan langsung datang ke arahnya. Untuk menghindarinya Yashamaru langsung kembali berguling ke samping dan orang itu bisa kabur.

"Cepat menjauh dari sini Hanabi, aku akan membantu Yashamaru."

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, airrifle musuh tidak menggunakan pallet tajam tapi bola jika Hanabi bisa menjauh meskipun terkena tembakanpun harusnya luka yang diterimanya tidak akan mengancam nyawa.

"Arah jam empatmu Yashamaru."

Naruto memberikan arahan pada Yashamaru, tapi orang yang menyerang mereka juga mendengarnya dan orang itu langsung bergerak ke tempat lain dan suasanapun jadi tenang.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca gerakan spontannya itu."

"Kesempatan kita cuma saat dia menembak dan memberitahukan posisinya."

Di saat itu keduanya harus mengejar orang itu agar tidak bisa menghilang lagi.

"Kali ini siapa yang akan jadi umpan Naruto?."

"Kau yang akan jadi umpan, dia adalah tipe yang selalu menjaga jarak aman."

Naruto tidak bisa bergerak secepat Yashamaru jadi dia tidak bisa ditugaskan untuk maju dan membuat orang itu terpaksa mundur untuk menjaga jarak aman.

"Lalu kau sendiri?."

"Memotong jalur kaburnya."

Setelah rapat itu selesai, keduanya berdiri dengan punggung menempel pada lawan bicara masing-masing. Keduanya menunggu serangan selanjutnya balik pohon yang mereka gunakan sebagai tempat berlindung.

"Yashamaru periksa keadaan."

"Naruto, apa kau sedang menyuruhku untuk mengorbankan kepalaku?."

"Aku senang kau paham."

"Cih. . . ."

Yashamaru tidak menurut dan menurunkan badannya lalu bergerak dengan merayap di atas tanah secara lambat. Tujuannya adalah sebuah kayu besar yang tergeletak mungkin jatuh karena terkena petir. Dia akan menembak dari sana dan mencoba membongkar posisi lawannya.

"Siaaaall.!"

Suara tembakan datang, tapi peluru musuh hanya mengenai batang pohon di depannya.

"Yashamaru!."

"Diaaamm!."

Yashamaru berlari diagonal lalu bersembunyi di balik pohon lain, setelah itu dia kembali berlari lagi. Tembakan datang lagi, tapi sebab mereload airrifle butuh waktu orang itu langsung berlari dengan kencang.

Yashamaru terus mengikuti gerakan orang itu sambil sesekali memberikan tembakan balasan yang tidak mengenai sasaran.

Proses itu berlanjut selama beberapa menit.

"Kena kau!."

Naruto yang juga ikut berlari lewat jalur lain untuk mengapit posisi orang itu tiba-tiba datang dari samping dan mengayunkan airriflenya dengan keras ke kepala musuhnya. Tapi musuhnya dengan mudah menghindari serangan brutalnya itu dengan merendahkan tubuhnya sambil menyerang balik dengan meninju wajah Naruto dari bawah.

"He. . . ."

Naruto tersenyum saat dia jatuh, dan meski dia tidak bisa melihat wajah musuhnya karena orang itu memakai tudung besar Naruto yakin kalau orang itu sedang terkejut.

Sambil jatuh Naruto berhasil memegang air rifle musuhnya dengan erat menggunakan tangan kirinya, membuat dia tidak akan bisa menembak Yashamaru yang sedang berlari dengan kencang menuju tempat mereka berdua.

Hanya saja serangan kejutan itu tidak seratus persen sukses.

Musuhnya menendang barrel senjatanya sendiri agar bisa diposisikan ke atas wajah Naruto meski hanya untuk sesaat. Naruto yang sudah tidak punya cara untuk bertahan memutuskan untuk menyerang dan menggerakan airriflenya ke wajah musuhnya juga.

". . . ."

Tapi ujung senjatanya terhalang oleh tudung orang di depannya, dan begitu dia memaksa untuk menggerakannya tudung orang itu sedikit tersingkap dan menunjukan wajah orang yang ada di dalamnya.

". . . . ."

". . . . "

Kedua orang itu sudah bersiap untuk menembak dan jari keduanya sudah menekan trigger pada senjata masing-masing. Tapi begitu keduanya melihat wajah lawannya, kedua orang itu langsung menyingkirkan ujung senjatanya masing-masing beberapa senti dari targetnya.

Senjata Naruto menembus bagian kanan tudung orang di depannya, dan tepat di samping telinga kiri Naruto sebuah lubang terbentuk dari tembakan orang di depannya.

"Huuu. . . hampir saja!"

"Huuu. . . hampir saja!"

Yashamaru yang masih belum mengetahui keadaannya masih tetap berlari dengan tujuan membunuh. Untuk menyambutnya, orang yang ada di depan Naruto menundukan badannya, menjulurkan kakinya ke belakang untuk menjegal laju Yashamaru lalu membiarkannya terjatuh ke atas badannya sebelum menarik tangan pemuda itu dan menjungkirbalikannya ke depan dan menjatuhkan badannya ke atas tubuh Naruto.

3

"Untuk ukuran sebuah reuni aku merasa kalau kau agak keterlaluan Sasuke."

"Kalau tidak salah bukankah aku yang diserang duluan Naruto?."

Yashamaru yang tidak tahu apa-apa akhirnya hanya jadi penonton.

"Jadi apa hubungan kalian berdua?."

"Perkenalakan, namanya adalah Sasuke! dia adalah anak dari keluarga bangsawan militer di Konoha, tapi kau tidak perlu hormat padanya sebab pada dasarnya dia itu cuma pesuruhnya Hanabi."

"Perkenalanmu macam apa itu! Aku Sasuke ksatria nomor satu tuan putri Hanabi."

Naruto akan memberikan kalimat retorik, tapi dia menahan diri sebab dia mendengar suara keras dari belakang yang mungkin berasal dari pasukan yang akan mengepung benteng. Oleh sebab itu, ketiganya langsung bergerak menuju benteng dan menyusul Hanabi yang sudah duluan.

Hanabi yang sudah menunggu di gerbang belakang benteng langsung menarik nafas lega begitu melihat Naruto dan Yashamaru, tapi begitu dia melihat wajah baru yang berjalan bersama mereka berdua. Dia langsung memasang muka sebal.

Dan Sasuke yang tidak mau membaca suasana langsung berlari lalu memeluk Hanabi dengan erat. Biasanya dalam situasi seperti ini Naruto akan menghalangi siapapun yang mencoba memegang-megang Hanabi sembarangan, tapi kali ini dia membiarkannya. Sebab Sasuke melakukannya adalah hal yang sudah biasa.

Sudah biasa dia lakukan sejak dulu, sejak mereka bertiga masih kecil. Ketiganya adalah teman dari kecil.

"Minggir kau!."

Ya, tapi meski Naruto tidak merasa keberatan sepertinya Hanabi sendiri benar-benar merasa keberatan dan terus melawan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke baru mau berhenti setelah Hanabi memukulnya dengan keras, setelah itu semua orang masuk ke dalam benteng dan melaporkan apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka dan teman-temannya dari awal sampai akhir.

Begitu laporan mereka selesai mereka langsung disuruh untuk istirahat di sebuah ruangan yang disediakan untuk mereka. Dan akhirnya Yashamaru, Naruto, Hanabi, dan Sasuke bisa bicara dengan tenang tanpa khawatir dibunuh.

"Jadi Sasuke, apa tujuanmu datang ke sini jauh-jauh dari Konoha?."

Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk membawa Hanabi pulang."

Di antara semua orang yang paling terkejut adalah Hanabi sendiri.

"Kenapa? aku tidak bisa pulang begitu saja.."

Hanabi adalah sandra politik, dia tidak bisa begitu saja pulang. Selain itu, selama dia masih murid di sekolah militer dia juga tidak bisa seenaknya pergi ke negara lain tanpa ijin dari orang-orang di atasnya.

Jika dia harus pulang, harusnya dia baru disuruh pulang tahun depan saat dia sudah lulus lalu diganti dengan sandar politik lain maupun ditebus dengan sesuatu sebagai pengganti.

"Ayahmu meninggal dunia dua minggu yang lalu jadi semua anggota keluarga kerajaan dipanggil pulang."

Untuk keluarga biasa, jika ada anggota keluarga yang meninggal pulang untuk menghormatinya adalah hal normal. Tapi dalam kasus ini yang meninggal adalah keluarga kerajaan, dan yang meninggal adalah rajanya. Dan berkumpulnya keluarga kerajaan sudah pasti bukanlah hanya untuk melakukan penghormatan.

"Cih. . .Akhirnya datang juga."

Naruto langsung paham tujuan Sasuke datang.

Dengan meninggalnya raja makan kepala pemerintahan akan jadi kosong, dan untuk negara besar seperti Konoha kepala pemerintahan yang kosong akan jadi masalah besar. Oleh sebab itulah mereka perlu cepat mencari penggantinya, dan sebab Konoha adalah kerajaan tentu saja calon pemimpin selanjutnya adalah anak-anaknya.

Dengan kata lain Hanabi dipanggil pulang untuk mengikuti perebutan tahta raja.

"Tapi aku ini cuma anak ketujuh, dilihat dari manapun tidak mungkin aku bisa ikut dalam perebutan kekuasaan, selain itu aku juga tidak tertarik untuk jadi raja."

Normalnya yang akan diangkat jadi raja selanjutnya adalah anak pertama, kalau anak pertama tidak bisa makan anak kedua dan selanjutnya. Tapi di Konoha yang memilih siapa yang akan jadi raja adalah raja sendiri tanpa melihat urutan. Hanya saja raja meninggal sebelum memilih penerusnya oleh karena itulah pemilihan akan digelar.

Siapapun masih punya kesempatan untuk jadi raja.

"Dengan posisimu sekarang memang kau tidak mungkin bisa jadi raja, tapi beberapa tahun ke belakang kau mendapat banyak simpati golongan rakyat kecil, dan itu agak bermasalah."

"Eh? bagaimana bisa? aku selalu di sini bagaimana rumor semacam itu bisa muncul?."

Posisi dalam keluarga dan dukungan dari para bangsawan kerajaan memang penting, tapi dukungan dari rakyat kecil yang jumlahnya sangat banyak juga penting. Jika popularitas Hanabi dihitung hanya dari rakyat kecil saja posisinya berada jauh di atas saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

"Bahkan sudah ada rumor kalau kau akan ikut dalam perebutan, selain itu ada beberapa bangsawan yang secara terbuka mau mendukungmu."

Meski mungkin dukungan yang diterimanya tidak akan mampu membuatnya jadi raja, tapi semua itu masih membuatnya jadi penghalang untuk calon penerus lain yang berada di atasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas sudah ada beberapa kandidat yang dengan jelas menganggap kalau kau itu ancaman."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang dalam situasi berbahaya seperti itu?."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan bicara.

"Aku juga berpikir sama, lebih baik dia di sini daripada pulang dan membiarkan resiko dibunuh jadi besar!. . bilang saja kalau Hanabi mundur dari perebutan tahta dan memberikan dukungannya pada kandidat lain. . . . kurasa masalahnya akan selesai."

Sasuke diam sesaat lalu kembali bicara.

"Mereka tidak akan percaya kalau Hanabi tidak langsung mengatakannya sendiri di depan semua orang. . . selain itu ada masalah lain yang lebih penting dari itu dan butuh kehadiran Hanabi."

"Apa itu?."

"Ibumu sakit. . ."

Ekspresi Hanabi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat begitu mendengar kabar itu.

"Setelah kau pergi beban pekerjaan teritori kita jadi semakin banyak, selain itu karena keadaan ekonomi di tempat kita lebih baik dari tempat lain ada banyak imigran yang berpindah dan membuat masalah. . . lalu. . sebagian besar dari mereka adalah budak yang kabur. . . karena itu tempat kita dianggap melindungi budak-budak dari teritori lain sehingga sekarang. . "

Ada kabar kalau akan ada penyerbuan dengan alasan mengambil kembali para kriminal yang kabur ke sana.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain berkelahi."

Hanabi tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi, dan melihat itu Naruto mewakilinya untuk bicara.

"Aku paham situasinya, tapi hal itu pikirkan saja nanti! sebelum semua ini berakhir kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini."

Di luar pasukan musuh sudah berhasil mengepung benteng tempat mereka berada, selama orang-orang itu masih belum diatasi apapun yang terjadi Hanabi dan Sasuke tidak akan bisa keluar. Jadi meski masalah yang dibawa oleh Sasuke itu penting, tapi masalah yang sudah ada sekarang jauh lebih penting untuk diselesaikan.

"Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan?."

Adalah pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab siapapun untuk sekarang.

* * *

Thanks udah mampir.


	4. 4 : War & Battle

Warning! bukan juga sih! reminder aja. LENOVO AXIOO IS NEVER GOING TO CROSS THE LINE!.

* * *

Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Jadi apa rencananya Naruto?."

"Aku hanya prajurit biasa, tugasku adalah mendengarkan atasan lalu menuruti perintahnya kalau logis, dan kabur kalau perintahnya mengharuskanku bunuh diri."

"Dan menerima tamparanku kalau kau tidak menjawabaku dengan serius."

"Aku serius. . . ."

Plak.

"Kau benar-benar memukulku."

"Itu karena kau tidak serius."

"He? dari tadi aku itu sudah se. . ."

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah lalu berhenti bicara setelah melihat Sasuke menyiapkan kepalan tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke. . . . . memang benar aku ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi meski begitu yang bertanggung jawab di sini itu bukan aku jadi saat aku bilang kalau harus mendengarkan perintah adalah benar."

Selain itu dia memang benar-benar belum dapat ide apapun.

"Apa yang Naruto katakan itu benar Sasuke, jadi berhenti memukulnya."

Hanabi mencoba bicara tenang tapi meski begitu Sasuke dan Naruto tahu kalau gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Cangkir yang dipegangnya untuk meminum teh yang disediakan pelayan sedikit bergetar dan pandangannya terus tertuju ke jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

Dari ruangan mereka yang berada di level yang lumayan tinggi, Hanabi bisa melihat bagian luar tembok benteng yang mereka tinggali sekarang. Dan di luar sana ada barisan tentara musuh yang mengitari seluruh bagian benteng.

"Huufffhh. . . maafkan aku."

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Sasuke akhirnya sadar kalau apa yang baru saja dia lakukan sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Meski dia sama sekali tidak tidak menyesal sudah memukul Naruto. Sebab karena bisa melakukannyalah dia bisa jadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Naruto, yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah menunggu perintah lalu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Dengan kata lain, ketiganya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa meskipun sangat ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Hanabi yang statusnya adalah sandra politik kemungkinan tidak akan disuruh melakukan apapun dan diperintahkan untuk diam. Sasuke yang statusnya hanya utusan dari negara lain, dengan kata lain hanya tamu juga tidak mungkin diijinkan untuk mengurusi masalah di luar tanggung jawabnya. Naruto sendiri levelnya hanya prajurit tambahan yang tidak akan punya hak bicara pada siapapun yang posisinya di atasnya untuk memberikan saran.

"Mungkin kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tapi bukan berarti kita harus diam, untuk sementara bagaimana kalau mengumpulkan informasi yang kita punya."

Naruto berpindah tempat lalu duduk di depan Hanabi, setelah itu dia membuka peta yang berisi denah dari daerah tempat benteng berada serta struktur dari benteng itu sendiri. Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut duduk dan mendengarkan sedangkan Hanabi mengangguk untuk memberi tanda kalau dia juga ingin ikut berdiskusi.

Hanabi sepertinya sudah mengumpulkan informasi sendiri selama berada di dalam benteng, dia mengambil sebuah kertas dengan rangkuman apa yang dia sudah ketahui tertulis di dalamnya.

"Jumlah pasukan di dalam benteng kurang lebih seribu lima ratus sedangkan jumlah musuh diperkirakan sekitar empat ribu."

"Empat ribu ya. . lima ratus lagi jumlah mereka tiga kali lipat dari jumlah kita."

Sasuke memegang dagunya dan mengingat kalau dalam teori, untuk bisa mengalahkan pasukan yang menjaga benteng sebuah pasukan menyerang minimal harus punya jumlah tiga kali lipat pasukan yang bertahan.

"Itu hanya perkiraan jadi jangan terlalu mengandalkan informasi itu. . "

Naruto mengingatkan kalau menghitung jumlah pasukan musuh di situasi seperti sekarang dengan akurat itu hampir tidak mungkin, angka aslinya bisa saja di atas atau di bawah perkiraan. Dan sebagai seseorang yang harus maju ke medan pertempuran tentu saja dia selalu mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Selanjutnya. . ."

Hanabi kembali melanjutkan laporan dari rangkuman yang dibuatnya.

Sebab pasukan musuh adalah orang-orang yang dilabeli sebagai pemberontak, penyerangan mereka sama sekali tidak diinformasikan dulu layaknya perang pada umumnya. Selain itu mereka tidak bergerak sebagai satu pasukan tapi sebagai kelompok-kelompok kecil lalu baru menyatu di titik yang telah ditentukan.

Sebagai titik penting yang jadi jalur utama lalu lintas antar wilayah tentu saja tempat itu harus dijaga dengan baik sehingga setiap hari pasti ada yang berpatroli. Tapi sebab jumlah pasukan yang sedikit dan juga daerahnya yang luas ada banyak tempat yang tidak bisa diperiksa dengan seksama. Membuat orang yang hafal dengan medan tempat itu bisa bersembunyi dengan mudah.

Begitu gerakan musuh diketahui semuanya sudah terlambat, jumlah mereka sudah terlalu besar dan tidak bisa diatasi oleh pasukan patroli yang berjaga di luar benteng.

Beberapa orang yang bisa lolos dari serangan kembali ke benteng dan memberitahukan situasinya, tapi persiapan yang mereka lakukan dibuat terlalu buru-buru sehingga efeknya tidak terlalu berpengaruh.

Pasukan musuh melakukan serangan kejutan dan pertahanan dari pasukan koalisi runtuh dengan mudah, memaksa semuanya harus mundur ke dalam benteng dan membiarkan pengepungan terjadi.

"Kemarin pasukan koalisi mencoba menyerang balik dari dalam benteng tapi hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus."

Di hari mereka semua sampai di benteng, pasukan koalisi menyerang balik pasukan musuh dengan menyerang mereka menggunakan meriam dan panah dari dalam benteng. Tapi serangan itu segera dihentikan.

Ada beberapa pasukan musuh yang berhasil dijatuhkan, tapi jumlah yang berhasil yang mereka kurangi hanya sebatas belasan.

"Eh? kenapa mereka berhenti? bukankah serangan dari posisi benteng ini harusnya sangat efektif?."

Menembak dari posisi tinggi akan menambahkan kekuatan dan jarak jangkau pada senjata, dengan kata lain posisi tinggi adalah tempat ideal untuk melakukan penyerangan senjata jarak jauh.

". . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . ."

Hanya saja jalan pikir Sasuke sepertinya tidak cocok dengan apa yang dipikirkan Hanabi dan Naruto. Hanabi dan Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Hanabi. . . yang tadi itu yang namanya otak otot."

"Bukan Naruto. . . Sasuke itu bukan otak otot tapi otak berkelahi."

"Eh? apa? . . apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?."

Hanabi menarik nafas lalu menunjuk jarinya ke jendela.

"Bagaimana caramu bisa melakukan ressuply?."

"Itu. . ."

"Selain itu pasukan musuh sudah mundur ke jarak aman jadi menembaki mereka hanya buang-buang tenaga."

"Geh. . . . . aku paham . . ."

Benda seperti peluru meriam, pallet, dan juga anak panah tidak tumbuh dari pohon. Mereka harus dibuat seseorang dan dibeli lalu dikirimkan. Dan bagi pasukan koalisi yang kondisinya terkepung tidak mungkin mereka bisa melakukan ressuply meskipun mereka punya uang. Dengan jumlahnya yang terbatas, penggunaannya juga harus dibatasi.

Oleh karena itulah serangan balik dihentikan.

"Tapi kalau kita tidak menyerang balik keadaannya akan jadi semakin buruk."

"Tujuan diskusi ini adalah mencari cara lain untuk menyerang balik."

Setidaknya jika mereka bisa meminta bantuan keadaan bisa dibalik. Dalam situasinya saat ini, pasukan koalisi tidak bisa hanya bertahan dan mengulur waktu. Mereka harus menyerang balik dan menang lalu mengusir musuhnya. Dan semua tugas itu akan memberikan tekanan besar pada orang-orangnya.

Dalam sebuah perang memang pasukan yang memiliki benteng punya keuntungan lebih, tapi dalam masalah psikologis bertahan itu jauh lebih menekan daripada menyerang.

"Jika kita tidak bisa mengeluarkan seseorang dari sini dan meminta bantuan cuma masalah waktu untuk tempat ini jatuh."

Jika mereka dipaksa harus melakukan perang atrisi, pasukan koalisi pasti akan kalah. Selain peralatan mereka juga tidak bisa mendapatkan supply makanan untuk orang-orang yang jumlahnya banyak di dalam benteng. Jika keadaan sampai pada kondisi para pasukan tidak bisa diberi makan saat itulah benteng pasukan koalisi akan jatuh.

"Mama. . ."

Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang Hanabi gumamkan.

Jika perang atrisi benar-benar terjadi Hanabi juga tidak akan bisa pulang. Penyerangan ke teritorinya akan berlangsung tuju hari setelah Hanabi sampai di benteng. Sehari sudah terlewat dan sisa waktu yang dia miliki tinggal enam hari. Selain itu perjalanan dari tempat itu menuju rumahnya adalah lima hari. Dengan kata lain, sisa waktu yang benar-benar dia milikinya hanya satu hari.

Jika hari ini dia tidak bisa menerobos pengepungan musuh maka dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dia temuinya begitu dia sampai di rumahnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke Ingin memberikan kata-kata penyemangat pada Hanabi atau setidaknya membuat kekhawatirannya berkurang. Tapi keduanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan dan takut kalau malah apa yang mereka katakan akan membuat perasaan gadis itu jadi semakin buruk.

Sasuke menatap ke Naruto, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri diskusi mereka untuk memberikan waktu pada Hanabi beristirahat. Setelah itu keduanya keluar dan menuju ruangannya masing-masing.

Sasuke akan menuju ke kamar khusus tamu sedangkan Naruto menuju ke lantai bawah menuju ke kamar kecilnya yang dibagi dengan beberapa prajurit lainnya.

"Naruto! Apa kau yakin mau meninggalkannya sendirian?!."

"Tempat ini aman."

Meski meriam itu besar dan susah dibawa tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak punya terlalu banyak kekuatan, jadi harusnya sementara ini mereka masih aman. Bahkan ada beberapa kasus di mana meriam yang ditembakan malah memantul, lalu dengan tembok kuat yang mengitari benteng satu-satunya pilihan pasukan musuh agar bisa masuk hanyalah mendobrak pintu utamanya secara paksa.

Jadi, pada dasarnya mereka hanya perlu memeriksa tembok untuk memastikan tidak ada yang memanjat dan menjaga pintu utama di setiap area dengan ketat dan tidak membiarkan pasukan musuh mendekat.

"Kurasa malam ini aku akan menemaninya, kalau kau mau kau bisa tidur di kamarku."

"Berhenti bodoh! Dan jangan bicara keras-keras!."

"Kenapa? Aku benar-benar khawatir padanya."

Tanpa banyak tanyapun Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Sasuke benar-benar khawatir pada keselamatan Hanabi. Mereka sudah bersama sangat lama dan hubungan keduanya sudah benar-benar seperti saudara. Tapi meski begitu dia tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda itu pergi ke kamar Hanabi dengan sembarangan di tempat ini.

Sedekat apapun, mereka bukanlah saudara.

"Posisi Hanabi di sini itu tidak seperti di rumah, posisinya sekarang itu agak sulit jadi jangan melakukan hal yang nantinya akan jadi masalah."

"Aku tidak akan mencuri posisimu jadi tenang saja. . aku hanya akan tidur di samping kirinya. . bagian kanannya masih milikmu. . ."

"Sasuke, tolong berhenti membawa-bawa sejarah saat dia masih lima tahun!."

"Baiklah aku paham, kalau begitu kau yang menemaninya."

"Kau sama sekali tidak pahaaam! sekarang dengarkan aku Sasuke! Jangan tidur di kamarnya! Meski dia mengijinkanpun jangan masuk!."

Setelah menambahkan beberapa penjelasan tambahan akhirnya Naruto bisa menutup topik itu. Tapi meski begitu Sasuke kembali mengajaknya bicara sambil berjalan ke ruangannya. Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah tidak terlalu ingin ngobrol akhirnya mengalah dan melayani obrolan Sasuke.

Semua obrolannya adalah topik ringan, hanya saja begitu Sasuke menanyakan di mana teman-teman Naruto yang lain dari satu kelas tiba-tiba Naruto merasa kalau dia baru saja dipukul oleh sebuah palu besar.

"Bodooooohh!. . . kenapa aku bisa lupa?."

Selama berada di dalam benteng dia belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Dengan kata lain ada kemungkinan sangat besar kalau teman-temannya dari satu batalion masih berada di luar benteng dan tidak bisa masuk karena adanya pengepungan.

Dia mulai bisa membayangkan cara bagaimana untuk membalik keadaan.

"Sasuke, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur."

"He? Apa yang kau bilang? Maaf Naruto tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki! Aku ini masih normal dan hanya tertarik pada gadis kecil yang masih imut-imut sama sepertimu."

"Kau sama sekali tidak normal!. . . dan aku tidak sama sepertimu! aku punya tugas untukmu dan tugas ini hanya kau saja yang bisa melakukannya! Jika kau berhasil melakukannya mungkin besok kalian bisa pulang."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan!?."

"Sebuah hal sederhana."

2

Sama seperti Sakura, Sasuke adalah salah satu orang beruntung yang memiliki kekuatan khusus sejak lahir. Dia lebih suka menyebut kemampuan uniknya sebagai kemampuan untuk mengeraskan benda, tapi Naruto dan Hanabi tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya dan memberitahukan kalau kemampuannya yang sebenarnya adalah mengunci posisi relatif sesuatu terhadap sesuatu yang lain.

Sebab hasilnya akhirnya adalah sebuah benda jadi keras Sasuke tidak terlalu perduli dengan logika di balik kemampuannya. Karena itulah dia tetap menganggap kalau kemampuannya adalah kemampuan untuk mengeraskan sesuatu, mengeraskan sesuatu lebih mudah dibayangkan daripada mengunci posisi sesuatu.

Kemampuannya memiliki banyak sekali aplikasi, dengan mengeraskan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya dengan mengunci posisi sesuatu dia bisa melakukan banyak hal yang normalnya tidak bisa dilakukan.

Seperti menjatuhkan diri dari pohon tinggi tanpa terluka.

Jika dia mengaplikasikan kemampuannya pada badannya maka badannya tidak akan bisa dilukai dengan benda tajam, jika dia mengaplikasikan kekuatannya pada air maka dia bisa berjalan di atas air, lalu secara teori jika dia mengeraskan udara dan membantuknya menjadi pedang atau tombak maka dia akan mendapatkan senjata ringan yang tak terlihat.

Meski yang terakhir itu belum pernah berhasil dia lakukan.

Tapi kemampuannya itu punya banyak batasan. Pertama dia tidak bisa memanipulasi sesuatu yang berada lebih dari lima meter darinya, jika dia menggunakannya pada seluruh tubuhnya maka badannya tidak akan bisa digerakan dan dia akan berubah jadi seperti patung.

Jika dia hanya mengaplikasikan kekuatannya pada satu bagian maka bagian lain akan tetap bisa diserang dilukai secara normal. Kemudian dia juga tidak bisa mengeraskan lebih dari satu benda. Bila dia ingin mengaplikasikan kemampuannya pada banyak benda maka dia harus menjadikan benda itu sebagai satu entiti terlebih dahulu seperti menempelkan dua buah kayu, mengikat dua tali dan sebagainya.

Karena itulah dia tidak bisa membawa Hanabi dengannya begitu saja melewati pasukan musuh. Dia tidak bisa melindungi keduanya secara bersamaan.

Selain itu kekuatannya juga tidak membuatnya jadi lebih kuat secara fisik, oleh karena itulah dia masih perlu latihan fisik, bela diri dan masih banyak lagi.

"Jadi ke mana dulu aku harus pergi?."

Yang ditugaskan pada Sasuke adalah menemukan posisi teman-temannya yang lain lalu memberikan instruksi yang disiapkan pada mereka. Kalau hanya dari deskripsinya mungkin apa yang Sasuke lakukan kedengaran mudah, tapi tentu saja tugasnya itu sama sekali tidak mudah.

Demi menghindari terpancingnya perhatian musuh dia harus keluar dari benteng dengan turun menggunakan tali dari tembok yang tingginya puluhan meter. Dia juga harus bergerak dengan super hati-hati melewati parit serta jalur-jalur penghubungnya yang sudah seperti jalan semut agar tidak dicegat oleh pasukan musuh. Setelah itu dia juga harus memanjat sebuah susunan batuan alam besar yang ada di salah satu bagian benteng yang licin untuk masuk ke area hutan di belakang benteng, setelah itu dia harus bersembunyi di balik satu pohon ke pohon lain menghindari pengawas yang berpatroli.

Melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja dia bisa langsung dikepung dan dikeroyok.

Tapi dengan bantuan kemampuan khusus yang dimilikinya dia berhasil masuk ke area perkemahan musuh dengan selamat. Setelah berada di tempat itu dia langsung berganti baju untuk membaur dengan kelompok tentara bayaran yang jadi bagian pasukan musuh sambil menempatkan bubuk peledak yang digunakan untuk meriam musuh di tempat lain.

Begitu selesai melakukannya Sasuke langsung keluar dari perkemahan dan mulai mencari keberadaan teman-teman Naruto yang lain dengan menyisir pemukiman terdekat sampai ke hutan yang lokasinya lumayan berada di area yang tinggi.

Naruto memberitahukan kalau jalur yang diambil oleh teman-temannya adalah jalur yang menerobos gunung dan juga memutarinya. Dengan petunjuk itu Sasuke bisa memperkirakaan beberapa tempat yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk tempat berkumpul.

"Ini sudah titik yang ketiga tapi kenapa aku masih belum menemukan mereka?."

Sasuke berusaha melihat ke peta yang ada di tangannya, tapi sebab dia berada di tengah hutan dan tidak memiliki sumber cahaya lain kecuali cahaya remang dari bintang dan bulan pemuda itu berakhir harus melihat petanya dari jarak yang sangat dekat seperti orang rabun.

Dan begitu Sasuke tidak lagi melihat ke arah lain, sebuah serangan datang dari belakang dan depannya di saat yang bersamaan. Sebuah tinjuan berat dari depan dan sebuah hunusan pedang dari belakang.

Serangan yang jika punya resiko besar untuk melukai rekannya itu dilakukan tanpa ragu dan akurat. Tidak ada keraguan dalam serangan itu, yang menandakan kalau yang mengekesukisnya adalah orang punya kepercayaan diri besar terhadap kemampuannya sendiri.

"Tunggu sebentar!."

Sasuke mencoba menghentikan serangan keduanya, tapi tidak ada yang mau mundur. Sebab dia tidak punya pilihan lagi, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk setidaknya memberikan perlawanan.

Sasuke mengeraskan telapak tangannya lalu menangkap pedang yang dihunuskan padanya dari belakang kemudian melemparkan benda itu jauh-jauh setelah menariknya dari pemiliknya. Setelah itu dia merendahkan badannya dan menjegal kaki orang di depannya, membuat orang itu terjatuh.

Normalnya dalam situasi seperti ini Sasuke akan melancarkan serangan penghabisan, tapi sebab tujuannya bukanlah melukai mereka. Sasuke malah melompat mundur lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku dari koalisi, dan aku ke sini membawa instruksi dari Naruto."

Bagitu nama Naruto disebutkan kedua orang yang tadi menyerang Sasuke langsung menurunkan tensinya. Lalu salah satunya mendekati Sasuke dan bicara.

"Aku Sakura dari pelaton tiga belas, sementara ini aku yang bertanggung jawab jika kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu tolong sampaikan padaku."

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku membawa instruksi dari Naruto tapi kurasa membicarakan detailnya di sini secara pribadi bukan hal yang baik."

"Aku paham. . ."

Sakura mengajak Sasuke lebih masuk ke dalam hutan, di sana ada sebuah perkemahan darurat yang ditempat oleh sekitar tiga puluhan orang. Mereka adalah sisa-sisa dari murid Kiri yang akan mengikuti ujian dan berhasil selamat lalu punya ide yang sama untuk datang ke benteng itu.

Selain yang ada di sana masih ada lebih banyak lagi, tapi mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda. Total dari keseluruhan siswa yang menunggu untuk bisa masuk ke dalam benteng adalah seratus dua puluh tiga. Seperempat batalion. Dengan kata lain dari semua orang yang berangkat hanya dua puluh puluh lima persennya yang sampai.

Tentu saja mereka khawatir pada teman-temannya yang lain, tapi situasinya tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan membawa instruksi dari Naruto?."

Duduk bersama dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya, Sasuke tetap menjawab dengan yakin dan tegas.

"Seperti yang kalian sudah lihat sendiri, benteng pasukan koalisi sedang dikepung dan pasukan musuh jumlahnya hampir tiga kali lipat dilihat dari manapun keadaan mereka dan juga kita sama-sama buruknya."

Sebagai murid sekolah militer tentu saja mereka paham apa yang Sasuke maksud. Keadaan di dalam benteng jelas buruk dan akan terus memburuk seiring berjalannya waktu, dan di saat yang sama keadaan mereka juga sama sekali tidak lebih baik.

Jika perang atrisi terjadi mereka tidak akan bisa pulang dan bisa saja ditangkap musuh.

"Naruto punya cara untuk membuat keadaan lebih baik, tapi dia butuh bantuan kalian dan aku ke sini untuk mengantarkan instruksi tentang apa yang harus kalian lakukan."

Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi catatan yang Naruto buat.

Sakura berdiam diri sebentar lalu melihat ke kanan dan kirinya untuk meminta pendapat dari teman-temannya yang lain. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dan mereka mendapatkan konsensus, akhirnya Sakura kembali bicara.

"Aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan."

"Silahkan."

"Kenapa Naruto yang memberikan perintah?."

Sakura bukannya tidak mau diperintah oleh Naruto. Dia mengakui kalau Naruto lebih pintar darinya dan punya kemampuan yang tepat untuk bisa memberikan perintah yang akurat. Berkat saran-sarannya Sakura dan yang lain bisa selamat dan melakukan perjalanan yang relatif lebih aman daripada perjalanan teman-temannya yang lain saat menuju ke benteng koalisi.

Tapi meski begitu Naruto tidak punya kekuasaan untuk memberi perintah pada mereka. Dia tidak punya jabatan dan tanggung jawab, oleh sebab itulah Sakura mempertanyakannya.

"Bertindak sendiri tanpa perintah adalah pelanggaran, selain itu instruksi yang diberikan sangat beresiko, dalam kasus ini aku berpikir jika memanggil bala bantuan dan menunggu perintah dari pusat adalah keputusan yang terbaik, dan kami sudah mengirim seseorang untuk meminta bantuan."

Instruksi yang Naruto tuliskan melibatkan banyak orang, dan jika pengeksekusiannya tidak tepat maka akan ada banyak dari mereka yang jadi korban. Sebagai pemimpin sementara Sakura tidak bisa sembarangan memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk membahayakan diri.

Dan meski misalkan mereka berhasilpun, tidak ada jaminan kalau mereka tidak akan kena penalti karena bertindak sendiri tanpa perintah.

"Kapan bala bantuan akan datang?."

"Seharusnya dalam lima hari mereka sudah sampai."

Terlalu lama. Lima hari terlalu lama. Sasuke tidak bisa menunggu, dia harus segera cepat pulang. Selain itu dalam rencananya Naruto juga tidak pernah memberikan opsi mengulur waktu, dan jika pilihan itu tidak dimasukan dalam rencana, Sasuke yakin kalau Naruto menganggap jika menunggu malah jauh lebih beresiko.

"Memanggil bala bantuan adalah keputusan yang bijaksana, tapi hanya menunggu bala bantuan adalah keputusan yang bodoh."

Begitu Sasuke mengatakah hal itu, beberapa orang di sekitarnya segera bergerak dari tempat duduknya dan berniat untuk berdiri tapi mereka langsung dihentikan oleh Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin kalau pasukan musuh tidak akan melakukan apa-apa selama lima hari ke depan? apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaan di dalam benteng? kita kalah persenjataan, amunisi, supply makanan, orang dan juga motivasi."

Pasukan koalisi masih bisa bertahan adalah karena musuh membiarkan mereka bertahan. Komandan musuh adalah orang yang hati-hati, dia tidak suka mengorbankan pasukannya sia-sia sebab banyak dari mereka mungkin adalah pasukan konskrip yang kurang pengalaman serta prajurit yang harus dibayar sehingga dia mau sembarangan membuang sumber daya manusianya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia berubah pikiran?."

Jika mau, pasukan musuh bisa memaksa menyerang dan masuk ke benteng.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin kalau hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi?."

Sakura mengrenyitkan dahinya, dia tidak suka dengan nada bicara Sasuke tapi dia juga paham kalau apa yang Sasuke katakan itu benar. Dan meski sudah tidak ingin mendengar, Sakura masih dipaksa untuk mendengarkan apa yang Sasuke katakan selanjutnya.

"Tempat ini adalah daerah menjerat, kau tahu artinya?."

"Tentu saja."

Dalam peperangan, normalnya sebuah daerah dibagi menjadi beberapa kategori. Daerah mudah, daerah menjerat, daerah sementara, daerah sempit dan daerah tinggi. Dan di antara semua jenis daerah itu daerah menjeratlah yang paling susah ditangani.

Daerah menjerat adalah daerah yang susah diambil begitu musuh sudah menguasainya. Dengan kata lain, jika daerah di mana benteng itu berada dikuasai musuh untuk merebutnya kembali akan dibutuhkan usaha yang jauh lebih besar daripada usaha musuh saat merebutnya di waktu sebelumnya.

"Maaf tapi keputusan sudah final."

"Hah. . . saat ini untuk merebut benteng pasukan musuh membutuhkan empat ribu lima ratusan pasukan, itu berarti jika pasukan musuh mendapatkan benteng untuk merebutnya kembali pasukan koalisi membutuhkan dua belas ribu lebih."

Sakura mendengarkan apa yang apa yang Sasuke bicarakan tapi dia sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi. Dari pengamatan Sasuke sudah jelas gadis itu sudah tidak lagi tertarik untuk berdiskusi dan memikirkan pendapatnya.

Di sekolah Sakura disebut sebagai murid yang patuh, tapi jika dilihat dari sisi lain dia itu hanya orang yang keras kepala.

"Kami itu prajurit dari sebuah negara jadi kami terikat oleh peraturan, maaf tapi sepertinya pembicaraan sudah cukup sampai di sini saja."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. . ."

Sasuke punya kepercayaan yang sangat besar terhadap Naruto dan dia merasa kalau Naruto bisa memuat siapapun melakukan apa yang dia ingin mereka lakukan. Kecuali Hanabi, dia belum pernah melihat ada orang yang gagal Naruto manipulasi. Bahkan saat kecil dia sering ditipu dan berakhir melakukan apa yang dia tidak mau setelah dipancing oleh pemuda itu.

Mungkin impresinya tentang Naruto penuh dengan bias, tapi bias itu tidak muncul begitu saja. Bias itu muncul setelah dia benar-benar melihat kemampuan pemuda itu. Dan sekarang dia bisa dengan mudahnya percaya kalau Naruto bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang tidak bisa diatasi orang lain.

Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak terlalu dipercaya oleh teman-temannya, oleh karena itulah sepertinya dia harus membuat semua orang mau bergerak dengan cara yang lebih tradisional.

Tunjukan siapa yang berkuasa.

"Ahem . . ."

Sasuke mengambil sebuah emblem dengan motif empat garis yang membentuk kabut atau aliran air yang saling bertumpukan. Sasuke mengangkatnya dengan tinggi agar semua orang bisa melihat lalu menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"Kalau aku bilang jika Naruto itu adalah anggota pasukan cadangan apakah kau mau mengikuti perintahnya?."

Sakura kelihatan terkejut. Bagi anggota militer di Kiri emblem itu punya arti yang sangat besar. Dan arti dari emblem itu bukan hanya sekedar menunjukan bahwa level Naruto bukan lagi sekelas murid sekolah militer sepertinya dan teman-temannya. Tapi juga punya arti kalau Naruto punya otorisasi lebih dari 'pemimpin' yang Sakura sebutkan.

"Apa kau serius ? . . . ."

"Sangat serius!."

Yang tahu tentang keberadaan pasukan cadangan itu tidak banyak, keberadaanya adalah rahasia. Sakura bisa tahu juga karena dia adalah anak dari keluarga militer yang lumayan punya nama. Oleh karena itulah dia harus mencari cara untuk membuat murid lain yang tidak tahu mau menurut tanpa harus membeberkan identitas Naruto.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka semua?."

3

Hanabi sudah diputuskan untuk ikut dimasukan dalam daftar pasukan cadangan, tapi karena dia bukan penduduk Kiri dia tidak bisa menerima posisi itu secara resmi. Sudah ada pembicaraan tentang usaha untuk memindahkan kependudukan Hanabi, tapi rencana itu masih baru wacana dan tidak jadi prioritas.

Alasan utamanya adalah karena Hanabi masih di bawah umur.

Oleh sebab itulah bukti keanggotaannya masih belum diberikan, dan emblem dari pasukan cadangan yang akan diberikan pada Hanabi masih dipegang oleh Naruto.

Emblemnya sudah dia pinjamkan pada Sasuke untuk membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya mau menurut jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk menggunakan emblem Hanabi untuk dia gunakan sebagai kunci agar dia bisa mendorong gerakannya yang selanjutnya.

Dia harus bicara dengan pemimpin dari tempat itu. Dan sekarang dia sedang berjalan menuju ruang komando di mana orang-orang penting dari benteng itu sedang mengadakan rapat.

Di tempat ini Naruto hanyalah prajurit biasa, tidak. Posisinya bahkan masih lebih rendah dari prajurit biasa sebab dia masih belum lulus dari sekolah militer. Dia sendiri paham kalau berkeliaran di sekitar ruang komando sama sekali bukanlah tugasnya, tapi dia sedang tidak punya pilihan. Oleh karena itulah, dengan tenang dia mencoba melewati penjaga yang sedang mengawasi di luar ruangan.

Lalu tentu saja. . . .

"Tempatmu bukan di sini! kembalilah ke ruanganmu.."

Keberadaannya langsung ditolak dan dia disuruh pergi.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada pemimpin tempat ini."

"Jika kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu lapor dulu ke kepala divisimu."

Naruto melihat ke langit dan dia menyadari kalau waktunya tidak lagi banyak.

"Tapi ini adalah masalah darurat, aku harus bicara langsung dengannya."

"Sepertinya kau tidak paham apa yang kukatakan? apa kau mau aku memberitahumu dengan cara lain."

Prajurit yang ada di depan Naruto adalah seorang pria besar dengan pakaian pelindung metal penuh. Tapi meski begitu otot-otot yang dimiliknya bisa kelihatan jelas dari celah pakaian pelindungnya. Dia memberikan kesan kalau tubuhnya itu adalah batu besar dan dia memberikan impresi kalau pukulan yang bisa diberikannya sama dengan dipukul dengan batu.

"Kalau begitu apakah aku bisa titip pesan padamu, tolong bilang kalau aku ini pasukan cadangan dari Kiri."

"Kau ini. . ."

Begitu Naruto bilang hal itu, penjaga lain yang sedari tadi membiarkan rekannya memberikan gretakan pada Naruto langsung bergerak dan menghentikan rekannya yang sudah bersiap untuk melakukan tindakan yang lebih pada Naruto. Setelah itu dia melihat Naruto dengan pandangan memeriksa.

"Apa kau punya bukti?."

Naruto menunjukan emblem pinjamannya. Setelah itu penjaga tadi melepaskan rekannya.

"Aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu."

"Ha? kenapa kau menuruti keinginannya?."

Panjaga sebelumnya tidak menerima keputusan baru itu. Tapi dengan tenang rekannya memberikan penjelasan.

"Dengarkan aku. . . jika kau masih ingin jadi prajurit dengarkan saja apa yang orang ini katakan. ."

Atau lebih tepatnya sebuah ancaman.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto memberikan hormat, setelah itu kedua penjaga berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya Naruto dipersilahkan untuk masuk dan menemui pemimpin dari tempat itu. Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan posisinya militernya di Kiri yang dibalas dengan kalimat perkenalan pendek dari lawan bicaranya.

"Namaku Butsuma, sentral memberikui tanggung jawab untuk mengurusi tempat ini."

Sentral adalah sebutan dari pusat komando dari pasukan koalisi. Dan sebagian besar teman Naruto dari pasukan cadangan diberikan posisi di sana.

"Jadi kenapa ada anggota dari pasukan cadangan di sini?."

"Sentral memperkirakan kalau akan ada masalah di sini, karena itulah aku dikirim untuk menyelesaikannya."

Tentu saja alasan itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Kedatangannya di sini adalah sebuah kebetulan yang tidak direncakan. Tujuan awalnya adalah mengikuti ujian praktek di benteng lain delapan puluh kilometer dari tempatnya sekarang, dan tugas utamanya adalah menjaga keselamatan Hanabi lalu memastikan gadis kecil itu bisa kembali ke Kiri dengan selamat tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Untunglah sekarang tidak ada yang bisa mengkonfirmasi hal itu. Jika Naruto ketahuan bertindak sendiri tanpa membicarakannya dulu ke sentral pasti dia akan langsung mendapatkan hukuman.

"Jadi apa kau akan menggantikan posisiku di sini?."

"Tentu saja tidak, pasukan di sini adalah pasukanmu, aku hanya akan memberikan saran"

Butsuma jauh lebih paham dengan keadaan pasukannya sendiri, lebih hafal dengan daerahnya sendiri, dan lebih dipercaya oleh orang-orangnya sendiri. Jika Naruto yang asalnya tidak jelas dan tidak punya pencapaian apa-apa tiba-tiba dijadikan pemipin, bisa saja pasukan itu tidak akan berfungsi dengan baik.

"Jadi tuan Butsuma, apakah anda sudah punya strategi untuk mengatasi masalah kita sekarang?"

"Aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan etika, jadi buang kalimat formal dari pembicaraan kita."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apakah kau sudah punya strategi?."

"Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya strategi, tapi dengan keadaan yang serba terbatas ini pilihan yang ada sangat sedikit, rencananya aku akan mencari bagian formasi musuh yang agak longgar lalu memaksa menerobosnya."

"Kalau begitu apakah rencanamu itu adalah keluar dari satu gerbang secara bersamaan dan memfokuskan semua kekuatan pasukan kita pada satu titik dalam formasi musuh? atau mungkin kau ingin membagi pasukan untuk menyerang dan support menjadi dua lalu meninggalkan beberapa personel di benteng?."

"Sederhananya pilihan kedua . . apakah ada masalah?."

"Rencananya sendiri logis."

Butsuma mengangguk puas.

"Tapi fokus tujuanmu salah."

"Maksudmu?."

Rencananya logis, tapi sebab rencana itu logis semua orang pasti sudah tahu akan hal itu. Dan tentu saja komandan pasukan musuh juga pasti sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau rencana logis itu akan dieksekusi oleh musuhnya.

"Selain itu apakah tuan Butsuma lupa kalau kita kalah jumlah?."

Pasukan musuh adalah empat ribu personil, tapi tentu saja tidak semua orang adalah pasukan yang ditujukan untuk menyerang musuh. Di antara banyak orang itu pasti ada yang bertugas untuk mengurusi supply senjata, makanan, dan keperluan lainnya serta personel medis. Hanya setelah mereka tidak dihitungpun, jumlah optimis yang bisa didapatkan dari musuh masih sekitar tiga ribu lima ratus lebih.

"Meski seluruh pasukan di dalam benteng dikerahkan untuk maju, kita masih kalah dua ribu personel dari mereka! dan tentu saja pilihan kedua juga out."

Singkatnya, dari dua opsi yang Naruto katakan sebelumnya dua-duanya tidak ada yang punya kemungkinan untuk berhasil.

Sebagian besar pasukan musuh terdiri dari kavaleri, dan di antara mereka ada sekitar lima ratus penunggang kuda, lima ratus pemanah, dan sekitar lima puluh penembak yang diposisikan mengelilingi benteng.

Jika rencana Butsuma dieksekusi dalam situasi sekarang, meski pasukan di depannya lemah tapi pasukan yang keluar akan langsung dilindas kavaleri berkuda dari kiri dan kanan oleh musuh lalu setelah pasukan koalisi terhambat gerakannya pasukan utama musuh akan sampai dan mengahancurkan mereka semua. Selain itu jika jika musuh menyerang balik dengan pemanah maka perlindungan dari support orang-orang yang ditingal di benteng akan terganggu.

"Dan tolong ingat kalau tujuan kita bukanlah kabur dari benteng dan membiarkan musuh menguasainya, tapi menang dan mengusir orang-orang itu dari sini."

Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan benteng itu jatuh ke tangan musuh, sebab jika hal itu terjadi merebutnya kembali di hari lain akan jadi tugas yang sangat sulit.

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya?."

Butsuma sendiri paham kalau rencananya itu penuh resiko, tapi sebab memang dia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan pilihan lain dia memutuskan untuk berjudi dengan rencana itu. Sebuah judi dengan hasil buruk entah dia menang atau kalah.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, yang bisa melakukannya adalah pasukanmu."

Pasukan yang hebat adalah pasukan dengan jendral yang hebat. Adalah konsep yang sering Naruto dengar dari guru-gurunya di sekolah militer. Tapi pandangannya pada seorang jendral tidaklah sama dengan pandangan orang lain pada umunya.

Menurutnya, seorang jendral hanyalah orang yang mengklaim hasil dari apa yang pasukannya sudah berhasil dapatkan.

Dengan kata lain, pandangan Naruto adalah. Seorang jendral hebat adalah orang beruntung yang ditempatkan pada pundak pasukan hebat yang bisa melakukan apa yang seorang jendral ingin lakukan.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan filosofi, jadi apa rencanamu?."

"Rencanaku tidak terlalu berbeda dengan rencana tuan Butsuma, bisa dibilang rencanaku hanyalah versi upgrade dari rencanamu."

Naruto tersenyum lalu mulai menjelaskan apa yang harus Butsuma lakukan untuknya.

4

Hanabi. Begitu Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, gadis kecil itu langsung berganti pakaian dan berpindah ke atas kasurnya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya. Dia ingin segera tidur. Kelelahannya dari perjalanan delapan jam seharinya saat menuju benteng di hari sebelumnya sudah hilang, tapi meski begitu kedua kakinya masih merasa pegal. Selain itu dia juga ingin sejenak melupakan kekhawatirannya pada rumahnya.

Setelah berusaha keras untuk menutup matanya, akhirnya diapun berhasil tidur saat hampir tengah malam. Tapi beberapa jam selanjutnya, tidurnya langsung terganggu oleh suara ledakan besar yang datang dari arah bagian atas tembok benteng.

Suara itu adalah sebuah suara yang sudah akrab di telinganya, sebuah suara dari tembakan meriam.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?."

Melakukan serangan malam sama sekali bukan strategi baru, dalam peperangan kegelapan adalah hal yang bisa jadi teman yang bisa diandalkan dan juga musuh yang kuat. Tapi tindakan menyerang musuh menggunakan meriam sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan strategi serangan malam manapun yang pernah dia baca.

Seperti yang sudah Sasuke bilang, menembakan meriam dari ketinggian akan membuat pelurunya mendapatkan jarak yang lebih jauh. Tapi musuh mereka sudah menjauh ke jarak aman yang tidak mungkin dijangkau meriam meski dengan tambahan perhitungan itu.

Jadi kenapa mereka tetap menembak? Bukankah sudah diputuskan kalau melakukannya tidak akan menghasilkan apapun dan malah membuat sebuah kerugian?.

Hanabi langsung mendapat jawabannya.

Setelah suara tembakan meriam terdengar, sebuah suara ledakan kembali terdengar. Tapi kali ini arahnya dari camp musuh, dan begitu Hanabi memperhatikan camp musuh dia melihat ada api yang berkobar.

"Tidak mungkin!. Bagaimana bisa?"

Setelah itu tembakan dan ledakan-ledakan lain menyusul dan membuat camp musuh berantakan. Pasukan musuh yang tidak bingung dengan keadaan langsung mundur dari campnya dengan buru-buru dengan tidak teratur karena tidak mau dihantam oleh peluru meriam.

Dalam sekejap kepanikan menular dari satu pasukan ke pasukan lain yang disebabkan oleh serangan meriam yang seharusnya tidak sampai bisa mengenai camp mereka. Dan di saat pasukan musuh sedang sibuk kabur dan belum mampu mengatur dirinya pintu gerbang benteng terbuka dari dalam.

Pasukan koalisi keluar dari dalam benteng, tapi pasukan itu tidak membawa padang, tombak atau panah. Baris pertama pasukan yang keluar dari setiap gerbang benteng membawa pagar yang terbuat dari batang kayu runcing yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat blokade jalur. Setelah itu ada juga yang membawa jaring dan juga tali.

Mereka semua berlari dengan sekuat tenaga seakan sedang adu lari dengan pasukan musuh yang sedang kabur dari ledakan. Sebagian kecil pasukan musuh yang menyadari hal itu langsung berbalik dan mulai menyerang, tapi dari gerbang di beakang mereka, barisan pasukan pemanah keluar dan menyerang balik pasukan yang datang ke arah mereka.

Dari dalam gerbang barisan pasukan koalisi kembali keluar, kali ini adalah pasukan kavaleri dengan tombak dan pedang sebagai senjata. Mereka berlari dengan cepat melewati pasukan pertama yang membawa peralatan blokade dan menghabisi pasukan musuh yang sudah terkena serangan dari pasukan panah.

"Strategi ini? Naruto. . .."

Hanabi langsung bangun dan buru-buru mencari bajunya yang lain. Naruto sudah mendapatkan seragam baru, tapi sebab tidak ada seragam perempuan yang bisa Hanabi pakai dia berakhir mengenakan kembali pakaian murahan yang Naruto belikan untuknya di perjalanan.

Tapi hal itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Sekarang bukan waktunya tidur. Dan jelas bukan waktunya untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Kalau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu setidaknya bilang dulu padaku bodoh!."

Hanabi melipat lengan bajunya lalu buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sekarang aku jadi harus repot berpikir dulu sebelum bisa membantu!."

Mungkin memang benar tidak ada yang mengharapkan bantuannya, mungkin memang benar kalau tidak ada yang menyuruhnya membantu. Tapi meski begitu dia ingin membantu dan dia akan membantu. Dia akan menemukan celah di mana dia bisa memberikan bantuan.

Dengan tekad itu, Hanabi mulai membongkar satu persatu logika di balik apa yang terjadi, apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan, apa yang dia rencanakan dan tujuan akhir dari strateginya itu agar bisa menemukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantu.

"Jangan remehkan aku!."

Di saat Hanabi sedang berapi-api untuk melawan Naruto saat ingin membantunya, di tempat lain Butsuma dan dua penjaga pribadinya sedang melihat situasi di luar benteng dari atas tembok tepat di samping para prajurit yang sedang menembakan meriam ke arah camp musuh.

Dan saat melihatnya, Han si penjaga yang hampir menghajar Naruto melihat ke depan dengan mulut menganga.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa keadaan hampir sekak mat ini bisa langsung dibalik begitu saja?."

Sedangkan Ibiki, rekannya sebagai penjaga juga tidak bisa berhenti heran saat melihat arena pertempuran.

"Aku tahu kalau dia bukan orang biasa, tapi ternyata perkiraanku meleset jauh! Dia jauh melampaui bayanganku."

Lalu Butsuma yang berdiri di antara keduanya hanya tersenyum dan bilang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia itu adalah anggota pasukan cadangan! Kalau dia tidak bisa melakukan hal semacam ini dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan posisinya sekarang."

Han melihat ke arah tuannya dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tuan Butsuma, sebenarnya pasukan cadangan itu apa?."

Pasukan yang digerakan saat sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa berbuat apa-apa di depan.

"Menurutmu sendiri?."

"Normalnya mereka adalah pasukan sisa."

Orang-orang yang tidak berhasil lolos masuk ke divisi yang mereka inginkan karena dikalahkan oleh rivalnya atau orang yang tidak punya bakat tapi sayang untuk dibuang. Pada dasarnya mereka adalah pasukan buangan dengan skill dan pengalaman yang nilainya di bawah standart.

"Hahahaha. . . normalnya memang begitu. . . tapi tidak di Kiri."

"Ha?."

"Apa kau tahu berapa jumlah prajurit yang tidak punya skill mumpuni di Kiri?."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku bukan dari sana."

"Jawabannya adalah nol."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Saat pertama mendengarnya aku juga hampir tidak percaya, tapi aku akan memberitahukannya padamu! Hanya saja untuk masalah pasukan cadangan kalian harus merahasiakannya."

Penjelasan mudahnya, pasukan cadangan adalah pasukan elit di Kiri. Mereka adalah kumpulan orang paling elit di setiap bidangnya. Jadi bisa dibilang mereka adalah senjata rahasia Kiri yang hanya akan dikeluarkan saat ada masalah besar berskala nasional.

Lalu kenapa orang-orang hebat itu disebut pasukan cadangan?

Jawabannya adalah karena di Kiri, biasanya mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling kelihatan bodoh, konyol, lemah, malas serta menyebalkan.

Kiri bukanlah negara besar, dan tentu saja jumlah penduduknya tidak sebanyak negara-negara lain oleh karena itulah mereka adalah negara yang paling paham seberapa pentingnya sumber daya manusia.

Persentasi penduduknya yang bisa baca tulis hampir tujuh puluh persen meski tidak ada sekolah untuk orang biasa, angka paling tinggi dibanding negara lain. Meski jauh dari negara lain tapi ekonominya stabil dan harga komoditas jarang bergerak terlalu tinggi atau rendah. Dan meski masih berbentuk kerajaan tapi hak masyarakatnya tetap dijaga karena menejemen pemerintahan yang baik.

Lalu yang terakhir, standart pasukannya lebih tinggi bahkan dari Konoha yang saat ini adalah negara dengan kekuatan militer terbesar. Karena itulah banyak anak-anak dari negara lain yang dimasukan ke sekolah militernya.

Ada yang bilang kalau dalam sebuah koloni semut pasti selalu ada yang jadi pemalas dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Manusiapun sama. Jika sekelompok orang diberikan tugas maka pasti ada yang benar-benar melakukannya dengan serius, ada yang dengan setengah hati, ada yang malas-malasan, dan bahkan ada yang tidak melakukannya sama sekali.

Setelah itu dengan alami orang-orang itu akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Orang yang punya bakat dan bekerja keras, orang yang tidak punya bakat tapi bekerja keras dan sebaliknya, lalu orang yang tidak punya bakat dan tidak bekerja keras.

Dengan begini akan terbentuk sebuah organisasi yang memiliki bagian atas hebat, bagian tengah cukup dan bagian bawah tidak kompeten. Dan para pendiri Kiri menganggap hal ini sebagai sebuah masalah besar.

Bagaimana kalau pikiran cemerlang atasan tidak bisa dieksekusi pekerja di lapangan? Bagaimana kalau startegi brilian seorang jendral tidak bisa dipahami oleh pasukannya? Bagaimana kalau pemerintah membuat peraturan untuk rakyatnya tapi semua orang salah paham dan malah jadi tidak puas?. Lalu bagaimana kalau sebuah pasukan tangguh dikalahkan dan yang tersisa hanya pasukan lemah untuk menjaga negaranya sendiri?.

Setelah melihat semua masalah yang timbul karena struktur piramid itu, akhirnya orang-orang dengan pikiran tidak normal memutuskan untuk membuat sistem baru. Sebuah sistem yang bentuknya seperti piramid yang runcing ke atas, melainkan sistem yang berbentuk seperti paku dan meruncing ke bawah.

Sebuah sistem yang membuat orang tidak kompeten tidak ada lagi.

Kiri adalah satu-satunya negara yang menggunakan doktrin "biarkan yang lemah maju duluan". Dalam sekolah militer di Kiri, murid paling lemah adalah murid yang paling sering dapat masalah. Tentu saja bukan berarti murid yang lemah akan dibully, tapi murid yang paling lemah diharuskan melakukan lebih dari orang yang ada di atasnya sampai mereka mencapai standart tertentu.

Jika kau lemah dalam bela diri kau harus berlatih dua kali lipat dan jika kau lemah dalam belajar kau akan mendapat ujian lebih banyak. Dengan sistem ini, jika seseorang bermalas-malasan atau tidak berusaha keras maka dia akan menderita. Sekolah tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang tidak melakukan apa-apa tetap di bawah tanpa diperhatikan dan hanya ikut arus.

Dengan kata lain, jika kau ingin malas-malasan kau harus jadi orang hebat dulu.

Dalam kalangan militer negaranya sistem ini juga diterapkan. Saat mengirim pasukan untuk melakukan ekspedisi biasanya pasukan terlemahlah yang didahulukan untuk menjalankannya. Setelah itu jika mereka gagal atau diputuskan tidak bisa menjalankannya barulah pasukan level selanjutnya dikirimkan untuk membantu.

Dengan sistem ini pasukan lemah akan mendapatkan lebih banyak pengalaman dan skill untuk nanti digunakan menutupi kelemahannya. Sedangkan bagi negara mereka tidak perlu mengorbankan orang-orang berbakatnya untuk mati di garis depan sambil menutupi kekuatan militer mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Berbeda seratus persen dengan Konoha yang punya strategi untuk menggunakan kartu terkuatnya untuk mengahncurkan musuh dan memberikan impresi pada musuh kalau mereka tidak mungkin bisa dilawan dan menyerah.

Normalnya, di Kiri pasukan terkuat hanya akan dipanggil saat ada masalah berskala besar tapi itu bukan berarti mereka bisa hanya berdiam diri saja. Jika skill mereka dinilai mulai tumpul maka mereka akan diturunkan ke pasukan di bawahnya. Yang sebaliknya juga berlaku, jika ada individu yang punya performa bagus maka dia akan dinaikan sesuai kemampuannya.

Begitulah cara Kiri mempertahankan standartnya. Mereka membuat orang yang dibawah termotivasi untuk naik dan membuat yang sudah di atas selalu waspada dengan orang yang ada di bawahnya.

Tapi tentu saja sistem itu tidak sempurna, ada orang-orang yang memilih status quo, orang yang terlalu percaya pada dirinya sendiri, dan orang yang tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan yang ditugaskan untuk mengatasi orang-orang itu adalah para pasukan cadangan. Mereka adalah pasukan elit dari pasukan yang paling elit dari sistem. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang kemampuannya jauh melebihi orang-orang elit yang ada di dalam sistem.

Jika orang yang ada di dalam sistem adalah paku, makan pasukan cadangan adalah palu yang mampu menancapkan ketakutan, menarik harapan, membengkokan kepercayaan diri, dan juga mematahkan semangat.

Pasukan cadangan, dengan kata lain orang-orang yang bisa disebut kartu As Kiri adalah orang-orang berkemampuan tinggi tapi posisinya dibuat di bawah. Mereka bisa dibilang adalah bagian cacat dari sistem yang sengaja dibuat.

Konsep keberadaan mereka adalah "orang tidak bisa yang bisa melakukan apa saja."

Pasukan cadangan adalah orang paling tinggi levelnya yang disuruh untuk memainkan peran orang tidak kompeten agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak berhenti bergerak dan berpikir "kalau orang bodoh itu saja lulus masa aku tidak lulus" atau "kalau orang lemah itu saja menang masa aku kalah."

Pasukan cadangan itu orang malas yang selalu bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik, orang bodoh yang selalu dengan ajaib lulus, orang lemah yang bisa mengalahkan siapa saja kalau dia mau, dan orang konyol yang licik.

Dan Naruto adalah salah satu dari mereka yang punya tugas untuk bermain sebagai orang bodoh. Lalu bidang yang dikuasainya untuk bisa jadi anggota pasukan cadangan adalah strategi. Dengan kata lain, dengan kata lain jika hanya masalah strategi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam generasinya.

Sebagai catatan kemampuan yang membuat Hanabi jadi kandidat adalah kemampuan adaptasi dan pemecahan masalahnya . Evaluasi tentangnya menggambarkan kalau gadis kecil itu adalah sebuah "solusi yang sedang menunggu masalah.".

Selagi Butsuma bercerita, perang terus berlanjut dan akhirnya Hanabi mencapai kesimpulannya.

"Masukan prajurit yang luka berat ke dalam ruang perawatan dan utamakan perawatannya untuk yang luka ringan taruh di tengah benteng supaya tidak mengganggu yang lain, yang masih bisa berjalan ambil obatmu sendiri! Semuanya sudah ditata di tempat yang mudah dijangkau! Petugas yang ada di sana akan memeritahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Sambil melakukan tugas yang dia anggap bisa membuatnya membantu Naruto.

"Semua petugas non kombat bantu bawa peralatan ke luar benteng."

Hanabi melihat check sheet dan jam kecil di tangannya.

"Bawa anak panah ke gerbang tiga, mereka harusnya hampir kehabisan supply."

Tugas yang Hanabi berikan pada dirinya sendiri adalah pengatur lalu lintas dan supply. Dari namanya memang tugas itu kedengaran remeh, tapi komandan yang meremehkan penting lalu lintas dan kelancaran supply adalah komandan yang bodoh. Apalagi kalau yang dibicarakan adalah aliran supply dari pasukan minim personel yang sedang menghadapi pasukan yang jauh lebih besar dalam area yang sangat terbatas menggunakan peralatan yang tidak kalah terbatasnya.

Efisiensi adalah sesuatu yang harus dikejar.

Sebab Naruto tidak hafal dengan personel pasukan koalisi di benteng itu, dia menyerahkan pemilihan personelanya pada Butsuma yang kembali menyerahkan tanggung jawab itu pada anak buahnya. Yang ternyata tidak semampu yang Naruto harapkan.

Sebelum Hanabi datang, seseorang bertabrakan dengan orang lain lalu menjatuhkan bawaanya adalah hal yang sering terjadi. Seseorang salah meletakan benda dan menghalangi jalan juga jadi kebiasaan, salah memberikan supply, dan orang saling meneriaki satu sama lain juga merupakan pemandangan lumrah.

Naruto, meski memang ahli dalam strategi tapi tidak mungkin bisa mengatur operasi di dalam benteng saat dia juga harus mengatur jalannya perang dalam empat tempat sekaligus. Karena itulah Hanabi maju dan mengambil pekerjaan itu.

Pekerjaan remeh yang biasanya diremehkan itu.

Awalnya Hanabi dianggap hanya sebagi pengganggu, tapi begitu seseorang melaporkan protes Hanabi pada Naruto akhirnya perintah untuk mendengarkan gadis yang umurnya setengah orang-orang di sekitarnya itu turun.

Melihat kesuksesan Naruto untuk membuka posisi skak mat pasukan mereka, semua orang dengan mudah percaya kalau Hanabi juga bukan orang yang hanya boleh dilihat dari penampilannya saja.

Sekarang memang masih ada yang berteriak-teriak dengan keras, tapi kali ini yang berteriak hanya satu orang. Hanabi.

"Nona Hanabi, di luar sudah ada banyak pasukan musuh yang jatuh! Aku berpikir untuk mengajak semua orang yang masih bisa bergerak untuk mengambil peralatan mereka untuk menambah supply."

Seorang pemuda mendatangi Hanabi yang matanya tidak berhenti mengawasi sekitarnya dan juga buku serta jamnya. Dia kelihatan berumur enam atau tujuh belas tahun. Sama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Tidak perlu, jika mereka bisa bergerak lebih baik bantu medic merawat yang terluka."

"Tapi supply sudah mulai menipis, selain itu senjata yang sudah rusak juga perlu penggantinya."

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu!.. jika kau benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu tolong menurut dan bantu orang yang terluka supaya mereka tidak cacat."

"Kau. . . . tidak paham situasinya!. . . ."

Sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak orang lain untuk memungut peralatan musuh tanpa memberitahu siapapun, tapi sebab sekarang Hanabi sudah secara resmi diberi tanggung jawab oleh karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk minta ijin dan lapor terlebih dahulu.

Sayangnya dia merasa kalau Hanabi tidak kompeten dan tidak paham situasi mereka sekarang.

"Jadi apa kau paham situasinya?."

Sebelum pemuda itu kembali bicara Hanabi lebih dulu menjawab.

"Tentu saja! Kita kalah jumlah dan peralatan! Oleh karena itulah kita harus mengumpulkan apapun yang bisa diambil untuk menambah dan mengganti suppy kita! Jika gagal memanfaatkan momentum keberhasilan serangan kejutan kita ini kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan pasukan musuh dan pergi dari sini."

"Ok, aku paham! Kau sepertinya sama sekali tidak paham. ."

"Kau! dasar bocah! bodoh!. . ."

Jika Naruto adalah orang yang kelihatannya bodoh meski pintar, Hanabi adalah orang yang akan selalu diremehkan meski dia bisa apa saja.

"Aahhh. . . aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayanimu tapi akan kuberitahukan di mana letak salahnya pikiranmu itu. . . ."

"Di mana. . .?"

"Hampir semuanya. . ."

"Jangan menghinaku sembarangan! aku adalah murid terpintar di sekolah bangsawan Konoha!."

Kenapa ada bangsawan dari Konoha di tempat ini? Untuk sementara dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"O. . kebetulan sekali, aku adalah murid terbodoh di sekolah itu. . aku bahkan hanya masuk selama setahun."

Dan saat keluarpun dia keluar karena dikeluarkan.

"Karena itulah dengarkan aku bocah bodoh!."

"Iya, iya, iya pegang ini."

Hanabi memberikan dua batang kayu pada pemuda di depannya, dan secara reflex pemuda itu langsung mengambilnya.

"Letakan di tangannya, aku akan mengikatnya."

Tanpa sadar pemuda itu jadi membantu Hanabi yang sedang mengurus seorang prajurit yang tangannya patah setelah ditabrak pasukan kavaleri berkuda musuh dan terlempar ke dalam parit dengan keras.

"Terima kasih bantuannya. . ."

"Woi!.."

"Apa lagi. . kau mulai mengganggu pekerjaanku sekarang."

"Aku masih ingin bicara. . ."

"Bukankah kau tadi ingin keluar? Sekarang kau jadi cuma ingin bicara?."

Merasa dipermainkan, pemuda itu mulai naik darah dan berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan tindakan keras pada Hanabi.

"Aku akan menemanimu bicara, tapi kau harus membantuku."

"Baiklah. . ."

Hanabi tidak menyangka kalau pemuda itu akan setuju. Sepertinya pemuda itu punya kepribadian yang sederhana.

"Biar kuberitahukan kau beberapa hal."

Pertempuran ini bukan untuk mendapatkan kemenangan jangka pendek.

Jangan meremehkan kemampuan musuh.

Tidak ada yang namanya momentum, semuanya sudah dikalkulasi.

Saat aku bilang kita tidak perlu mengambil peralatan lawan itu karena kita akan mengambil semua supply lawan.

Dan, tujuan pertempuran itu bukanlah untuk kabur tapi mengusir musuh.

5

Di tempat lain, Naruto juga sedang sibuk berteriak.

"Yang tidak ikut maju dan membawa padang bersihkan jalur parit dari musuh agar tidak menghalangi jalan."

Startegi yang Naruto gunakan pada dasarnya adalah memang hanya versi upgrade dari rencana Butsuma. Hanya saja strateginya lebih aman, lebih luas, dan lebih detail. Selain itu stratgeinya juga lebih membutuhkan banyak orang daripada rencana awal Butsuma.

Bagian awal dari strateginya adalah menyuruh Sasuke meminta kerja sama dari teman-temannya yang ada di luar untuk meletakan peledak di camp musuh lalu meledakannya sesuai timing yang diberikan Naruto. Sebab mereka tidak bisa berkomunikasi secara langsung dan hanya mengandalkan cahaya obor sebagai sarana komunikasi timing pada tembakan-tembakan awal agak meleset.

Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu dan tetap menyangka kalau tembakan meriam dari benteng berhasil mencapai camp. Jika situasinya terang dan mereka melakukannya pada siang hari rencana awal itu akan langsung ketahuan.

Untunglah kemampuan teman-teman Naruto bisa diandalkan dan musuh sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak terlalu waspada.

Ledakan itu ditujukan untuk memberikan rasa tidak aman palsu yang membuat musuh berpikir kalau mereka ada dalam jarak jangkau serang pasukan koalisi dan memutuskan mundur. Tujuan ledakan dan serangan palsu itu hanya membuat pasukan mundur dari posnya.

Alasan kenapa pasukan koalisi susah melakukan manuver adlah karena posisi musuh terlalu dekat dan mereka akan mudah diserang saat keluar dari gerbang. Dan dengan mundurnya musuh yang panik maka pasukan koalisi punya kesempatan untuk keluar dengan aman.

Setelah keluar pasukan koalisi tidak langsung menyerang adalah supaya pasukan musuh tidak panik dan langsung menyerang balik lalu tidak memperdulikan pengalih perhatiannya. Pasukan yang pertama keluar dari benteng adalah pasukan yang bertugas membawa peralatan barikade dan membuat garis pertahanan untuk memastikan musuh tidak bisa lagi mendekat dan memaksa mereka kembali masuk.

"Pasukan pemanah bersiap, fokus ke kuda dan juga sasaran yang mudah."

Tentu saja pemimpin pasukan musuh juga tidak bodoh, setelah melihat beberapa barikade darurat yang berdiri mereka langsung sadar kalau ledakan di awal hanya pengalihan lalu mengumpulkan pasukan yang masih belum kabur karena panik untuk menyerang.

Tapi ini juga bagian dari rencana. Selain pengalihan dan juga trik untuk memaksa pasukan mundur, ledakan tadi juga berguna untuk membagi pasukan musuh menjadi tiga. Yang takut maju dan kena serangan meriam, yang maju dan berani mati, lalu yang bingung dan tidak bisa memutuskan.

Meski mereka tidak jauh satu sama lain, tapi pikiran setiap orang berada di tempat yang berbeda. Inilah salah satu keahlian Naruto, perang psikologis.

Sesuai dugaan, pasukan berani mati musuh tidaklah terlalu besar. Memangnya siapa yang mau mati dengan suka rela?. Dan jumlah pasukan yang maju untuk menghalangi pembuatan barikade adalah jumlah yang bisa ditangani oleh pasukan pemanah koalisi yang sedikit.

Untuk menyelesaikannya pasukan kavaleri dikeluarkan untuk memburu sisa-sisa dari pasukan musuh yang menyerang. Dengan begini jumlah pasukan musuh bisa digerus dengan efektif. Strategi dasar dalam mengatasi musuh yang jumlahnya lebih banyak adalah memisah-misahkannya dan membuatnya jadi kecil lalu menghancurkannya satu-persatu.

Begitu pasukan penghalang musuh berhasil dijatuhkan barikade kembali didorong maju lalu barikade tambahan harusnya datang untuk mengakomodasi garis pertahanan yang lebih luas.

"Pasuklan barikade tambahaaaaannn!."

Harusnya begitu. Tapi pasukan barikade tambahan tidak kunjung datang dan musuh berhasil mengatur ulang pasukannya.

"Mana barikade tambahannya?..."

"Ma-maaf, pasukan pembawa barikade terhenti di harus memutar lewat gerbang lain karena jalur utama di benteng dipakai sebagai tempat perwatan prajurit yang terluka."

"Ha? Apa kau bilang. . ."

"Pasukan pembawa barikade dan kavaleri terkena macet."

"Hey kau! bukankah tadi kau cuma bilang pembawa barikade saja!?."

"Maaf. . ."

"Bo. . . . bodoh, bagaimana bisa pasukan ini sebodoh ini?."

"Naruto! Pasukan musuh sedang menyerang balik!."

Butsuma meneriaki Naruto dari jauh.

"Mundur! suruh semua kavaleri dan pembawa barikade mundur! Sisakan pasukan pemanah dari garis pertahanan terakhir! Jangan biarkan kavaleri musuh mendekati gerbang!."

Naruto ingin protes tentang kekompetenan pasukan koalisi di sana, tapi dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk berlari ke tempat lain untuk memberikan instruksi agar pertahan mereka tidak hancur.

"Sialan . . . gagal karena masalah macet sama sekali tidak lucu! Semua pemimpin divisi cepat ke sini aku akan memberikan instruksi pada kalian secara pribadi!.."

Dalam suaranya jelas sekali terselip kemarahan yang sedang ditahan, tapi meski begitu semua pemimpin divisi berkumpul dan menghadapinya. Mereka semua lebih tua dari Naruto, tapi pengalaman mereka memberitahukan kalau mempermasalah hal itu sekarang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

"Tempatkan pasukan kavaleri yang mundur pada setiap jalur parit, fokuskan serangan pasukan pemanah hanya pada area yang tidak ada paritnya, paksa musuh melewati jalur parit untuk berlindung! Usahakan jangan ada yang menghancurkan barikade! Pasukan barikade yang mundur harus memperbaiki barikade saat keadaan kelihatan aman! Dan bagian supply. . . ."

"Maaf. . ."

Tanpa disebutpun pemimpin divisi supply sudah tahu di mana kesalahannya.

"Turun dan selesaikan masalahnya."

"Siap!."

Begitu instruksi selesai diberikan semua orang langsung berlari dan membagikan informasi itu pada pembawa pesan. Dan Naruto sendiri hanya diam lalu melihat ke arena pertempuran di bawahnya.

"Kuharap mereka tidak melupakan asuransinya."

Pasukan musuh datang dengan cepat, sesuai perintah Naruto begitu masuk ke dalam jarak serang pasukan pemanah langsung menghujani mereka dengan serangan dari jarak jauh. Ada yang nekat maju dan menerobos barikade tapi kebanyakan dari pasukan musuh memutuskan untuk masuk ke jalur parit. Terutama pasukan berkuda sebab mereka tidak ingin kudanya jadi korban.

"Ok, sampai di sini masih bagus."

Pasukan musuh yang memaksa menerobos berhasil diatasi dan pasukan kavaleri musuh berhasil dipaksa masuk ke dalam jalur parit. Dari jauh Naruto bisa mendengar teriakan "Majuuu!" dan "Seraaaang!" yaang disurakan oleh salah satu pemimpinnya.

Sebab parit yang digunakan sebagai jalur pasukan musuh tidak terlalu besar, barisan pasukan musuh jadi memanjang seperti ular. Menjaga kecepatan sambil memperhatikan orang yang ada di depan dan belakangnya memang susah, tapi pasukan musuh bisa melakukannya. Menunjukan kalau mereka benar-benar disiplin.

Tapi sayangnya hal itu masih belum cukup. Begitu pasukan berkuda yang bergerak lebih cepat dan berada di depan barisan melewati salah satu jalur parit, tiba-tiba kuda mereka tunggangi tergelincir dan jatuh.

"Aku harap itu bisa sedikit mengulur waktu."

Pasukan barikade memasang jaring dan berbagai macam benda lain untuk menghalangi perjalanan musuh di dalam parit di saat mereka keluar untuk memasang barikade. Dengan kuda yang jatuh dan pasukan baris depan yang berhenti berjalan, pasukan di belakangnya juga terpaksa harus ikut berhenti bergerak. Membuat bagian depan barisan mudah diserang kavaleri yang bersembunyi dan bagian tengah bisa dipanah dengan mudah karena tidak bergerak.

Tentu saja asuransi itu tidak akan bertahan lama, tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengulur waktu sampai masalah di dalam benteng terselesaikan.

"Tuan Naruto, aku mengirimkan pesan."

"Dari siapa?."

"Dari rekan satu tim tuan Naruto, nona Hanabi."

"Hiii. . . . ap-apa pesannya."

"Dasar bodooooh! Kenapa kau tidak bicara dulu denganku sebelum bertindak!? Apa kau kira kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian dasar orang sombong!."

"Maaf."

"Ha?. ."

"Bukan apa-apa. . lanjutkan, dia tidak mungkin hanya ingin memarahiku kan?."

Hanabi memang lumayan emosional, tapi dia bukanlah tipe orang yang menunjukan masalah tanpa memberikan solusi. Dia juga bukan orang yang tidak akan memberikan alternatif saat dia tidak ingin seseorang melakukan sesuatu dengan cara yang tidak disukainya.

"Nona Hanabi bilang, serahkan urusan di belakang padaku!."

Naruto tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku serahkan urusan di belakang padanya!."

"Lalu nona Hanabi juga memberikan ini. ."

Pembawa pesan tadi memberikan sebuah kertas pada Naruto.

"Ini. . .? Panggil kepala divisi supply, kita akan memindahkan semua meriam dari atas benteng ke garis tengah."

Naruto melihat pasukan pemanah musuh dan mereka kelihatan bingung. Pasukan pemanah pasukan koalisi terlalu jauh untuk diserang balik, sedangkan jika mereka ingin memberikan bantuan kavalerinya harus mundur terlebih dahulu agar mereka tidak salah sasaran.

Kavaleri musuh yang terhenti di parit berhasil di serang balik, lalu bagian tengah formasi musuh juga berhasil dilukai. Dengan korban yang jatuh pasukan yang masih ada di belakang memutuskan untuk mundur dari jangkauan panah dan mencari jalur lain yang lebih aman untuk bisa masuk ke garis pertahanan pasukan koalisi.

Pasukan pemanah musuhpun menyerang balik.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian, pasukan barikade tambahan keluar dari benteng, mereka membawa perisai lalu berjalan ke depan sambil melindungi pasukan pemanah yang kali ini ikut maju. Pasukan kavaleri musuh kembali dipaksa mundur dan serangan dari pemanah musuh posisinya jadi berantakan karena formasi yang pecah. Pasukan barikade kembali memasang barikade tambahan dan garis pertahanan kembali bisa diperlebar lalu dorong ke depan. Memaksa pasukan mundur lebih jauh sekali lagi.

Proses itu terus diulang, menyerang musuh dari jauh, mendorong garis pertahanan, lalu mengatasi musuh yang tersisa. Dan setelah Hampir empat jam bertempur, akhirnya tujuan utama Naruto tercapai.

Mengalihkan perhatian musuh, menyuruhnya mundur, membagi kekuatan musuh, menyerangnya satu-persatu, dan melebarkan area pertahanan hanyalah langkah-langkah untuk mencapai tujuan utamanya. Tujuan utama yang membuat Hanabi dengan percaya diri bilang kalau mereka tidak perlu mengambil apapun dari pasukan musuh yang jatuh.

Setelah meghembuskan nafas lega, beberapa orang mendekati Naruto dan memberikan laporan.

"Musuh sudah mundur sampai pinggir hutan."

"Barikade tambahan sudah didirikan, pemindahan barikade secara penuh kemungkinan akan selesai setelah matahari terbit."

"Camp musuh sudah berada di dalam garis pertahanan, divisi supply akan memindahkan suppy musuh ke benteng."

"Kerja bagus, tapi jangan berhenti waspada, sisir area pertahanan secara bergantian."

Setelah itu Naruto turun dari tempat pengawasan dan memberikan tanggung jawabnya pada anak buah Butsuma.

"Sekarang harusnya situasi sudah lima puluh-lima puluh."

Perbedaan jumlah musuh dengan pasukan koalisi tidak lagi terlalu besar, selain itu dengan stok yang mereka sebagian besarnya berhasil direbut meski mereka mengajak perang atrisi pasukan Koalisi masih akan baik-baik saja selama setengah bulan.

Asalkan pasukan musuh tidak punya bala bantuan pasukan koalisi bisa menang.

Dengan langkah berat dia meninggalkan arena pertempuran.

Naruto sudah diberikan ruangan baru, tapi kali ini dia tetap kembali ke ruangan lamanya. Sebuah ruangan kecil yang sempit di bagian tempat tinggal prajurit biasa. Di sana dia merasa lebih tenang.

Begitu berada di dalam kamarnya, dia memutuskan untuk duduk dan meluruskan kakinya. Dia melihat beberapa dokumen tapi kembali meletekannya ke atas meja, dia tidak bisa konsentrasi lalu melihat ke langit-langit.

Sampai dia tertidur tanpa sadar.

Lalu, begitu dia membuka mata dia langsung mencium bau nikmat dari makanan hangat.

"Selamat pagi, apa tidurmu nyenyak?."

Dan begitu dia melihat ke samping kanannya dia melihat Hanabi sedang menyiapkan sarapan di atas meja di depannya.

"Leherku sakit."

"Apa perlu kupijat?."

"Ti-tidak perlu."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu?."

"Um."

Dengan itu keduanyapan menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang. Naruto ingin agar Hanabi tidak duduk di kasurnya tapi dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara dan berakhir memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja.

Setelah keduanya selesai sarapan, akhirnya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?."

"Ada dua puluh prajurit yang tidak bisa diselamatkan, lima puluhan mungkin tidak bisa jadi prajurit lagi, yang mendapat luka ringan ada ratusan! keadaan di luar sudah agak tenang dan pasukan di garis depan sudah bisa bernafas lega! keputusanmu untuk menghentikan serangan adalah benar."

"Memperintah pasukan yang sedang lelah itu melelahkan, selain itu ada informasi tambahan darimu."

Naruto kembali diam, dan dia menyadarkan badannya ke kursi lalu menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa kau tidak puas Naruto?."

"Sedikit, tapi daripada itu aku lebih merasa bersalah dan menyesal."

Hanabi tidak bertanya kenapa.

"Jika aku bisa lebih hati-hati mungkin mereka tidak harus. . . . ."

Tanggung jawab yang dipikul Naruto itu besar, di bawah komandonya keselamatan semua orang yang ada di benteng digunakan sebagai alat untuk meraih kemenangan. Jika dia memberikan perintah yang salah seseorang bisa mati, jika dia tidak bisa menyampaikan perintahnya dengan benar seseorang akan terluka, dan meski semua berjalan sesuai rencananypun bukan berarti tidak ada orang yang sengaja dia jadikan korban agar dia bisa mendapatkan sebuah kemenangan kecil.

Jika semua yang mereka lakukan adalah tanggung jawab Naruto maka yang membuat mereka mati dan terluka bukan hanya musuh tapi juga Naruto.

Mungkin Naruto sudah punya banyak pengalaman, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa terbiasa menerima kabar buruk.

"Naruto, bersedih untuk yang sudah tidak ada memang perlu tapi bersukur untuk yang masih ada jauh lebih penting! jangan hanya berpikir tentang berapa yang sudah hilang tapi pikirkanlah yang masih terisa."

Brak.

"Kau sama sekali tidak paham!."

Naruto menggebrak meja di depannya dengan keras.

"Matinya banyak orang itu cuma statistik, tapi matinya satu orang itu tragedi."

Bagi dunia kau mungkin cuma satu orang, tapi mungkin saja bagi satu orang kau itu adalah dunia itu sendiri. Bisa saja mereka ditunggu di rumah, bisa saja mereka punya tanggung jawab terhadap orang lain, bisa saja mereka itu sangat penting untuk seseorang.

"Ahahah. . . maaf. ."

Hanabi mengumpulkan gelas dan tempat makan yang mereka gunakan lalu meletakannya di tempat lain.

"Aku memang tidak paham. . bagaimanapun pengalaman kita berbeda, tapi meski begitu aku ingin paham."

Hanabi tahu kalau Naruto punya banyak tanggung jawab. Dan Hanabi juga tahu kalau dia sendiri mampu melakukan semua hal. Tapi bukan hanya karena dia bisa melakukan semua dia harus melakukan semuannya sendiri.

Kau bisa melakukan apapun, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri.

"Karena itulah aku ingin tahu, ingin paham dan ingin bisa membantu, meski misalkan aku tidak bisa membantu aku masih bisa mencari orang yang mampu membantu."

Hanabi tidak mau kehilangan ketenangannya dan berbicara pada Naruto dengan nada seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya yang sedang marah. Mendorong seseorang terlalu keras bukanlah hal yang baik, tapi tidak menarik orang yang kesusahan berjalan juga bukanlah hal yang bisa disebut bagus.

Di saat seperti ini yang diperlukan hanayalah memegang tangannya lalu mengajaknya berjalan bersama. Itulah yang Hanabi coba lakukan.

"Kena. . . kenapa kau masih seperduli ini padaku? kau tahu kalau aku sudah menipumu selama ini kan?."

"Menipu?."

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu tentangku."

"Maksudmu rahasia tentang kau ini sebenarnya anggota pasukan elit? kau tidak lulus karena menungguku lulus? kau yang sengaja bertingkah bodoh meski sebenarnya pintar? atau kau yang ditugaskan untuk selalu mengawasiku dari dekat? jadi yang mana?."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hanabi. Tanpa Naruto mengatakannyapun jawabannya sudah jelas. Jawabannya, adalah semuanya.

"Kau tadi bertanya kenapa aku masih memperdulikanmu? bagaimana kalau aku bertanya balik? misalkan kau tidak diberi perintah apakah kau akan berhenti memperdulikanku?."

"Tentu saja tidak!."

". . ."

Hanabi sempat kaget dengan jawaban itu, dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan mentalnya kalau Naruto memberikan jawaban ragu-ragu atau malah tidak mau menjawabnya. Memang benar kalau saat kecil mereka sangat dekat, bersama dengan Sasuke ketiganya bahkan sudah dianggap satu paket oleh semua orang di teritorinya karena saking dekatnya.

Tapi semua itu hanyalah kenangan saat mereka masih kecil dan tentu saja begitu mereka jadi lebih dewasa situasi di sekitar mereka jadi berubah dan memaksa mereka untuk ikut berubah. Selain itu kebersamaan Naruto juga hanya berlangsung selama dua tahun, dan sebab Naruto juga bukan penduduk Konoha dia sama sekali tidak punya kewajiban apapun terhadap keluarga kerajaan.

"Kalau begitu masalahnya sangat sederhana! jika kau memperdulikanku maka aku akan memperdulikanmu dan jika kau tidak meninggalkanku maka aku juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. . hehe. . ."

Hanabi datang ke kamar Naruto bukanlah sebuah keputusan mudah yang bisa langsung dia lakukan. Ketika pertama kali sadar kalau Naruto sudah menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya dia juga merasa kesal Tapi begitu dia selesai melampiaskan kemarahannya pada barang-barang di kamarnya dia berhasil menenangkan diri.

Lalu begitu dia mengingat dan memikirkan kembali ke belakang dia sadar kalau kebohongan Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah berakibat buruk padanya. Dan malah sebaliknya. Di dunia ada banyak hal yang lebih baik tidak diketahui, dan mungkin saja jika dia dari awal sudah tahu situasi di balik semua tindakan Naruto bisa saja dia malah jadi akan ada dalam bahaya.

Kemudian. Entah itu karena perintah, entah itu karena ingin menghabiskan waktunya, atau entah itu karena Naruto merasa punya tanggung jawab terhadap Hanabi. Ketika dia punya masalah orang yang selalu datang pertama adalah Naruto, orang yang menghiburnya saat dia merasa down adalah Naruto, dan orang yang selalu menemaninya saat dia tidak punya teman adalah Naruto.

Hanabi mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang sudah diambil darinya.

Adalah apa yang dirasakan gadis kecil itu.

"Ah tapi tolong jangan sombong di depanku! di beberapa pelajaran kau memang kesulitan dan membutuhkan bantuanku untuk bisa lulus ujian! selain itu aku bersyukur kalau Naruto yang dulu ternyata masih belum hilang."

.

"Tapi. . semua pondasi dari hubungan kita selama ini hanyalah sekedar kebohonga. . . ."

"Hubungan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Naruto!. . ."

". . ."

"Naruto! lihat ke sini!. . ."

Naruto adalah prajurit dengan level elit, dia punya banyak pengalaman, dia terbiasa dengan suasana menekan, dan tentu saja dia adalah orang yang patuh dengan peraturan dan perintah dari atasanya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan ragu dan jadi takut saat disuruh untuk menghadapi musuh yang dalam hal apapun lebih kuat darinya.

Karena memang itulah tugasnya. Membalikan situasi.

". . ."

Tapi kali ini dia tidak berani menatap langsung ke mata Hanabi. Dia merasa kalau sekarang dia menghadapi Hanabi dia akan kalah telak. Bukan dalam konteks adu argumen mereka yang biasanya, tapi sesuatu yang lain.

"Lihat aku Naruto!."

Hanabi berdiri lalu memegang dengan erat kedua pundak Naruto lalu memutar tubuh pemuda itu agar menghadap ke arahnya, setelah itu dia mendengatkan wajahnya dan menabrakan keningnya pada kening Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak bisa kabur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku! aku tidak tahu apa anggapanmu tentang kita selama ini! aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu tentang tugasmu! yang kutahu adalah.. . . . .

Aku!

Tidak!

Perduli!

Dengan!

Semua! itu!

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik!. . aku jujur saat bilang ingin membantumu! aku serius saat ingin berguna untukmu! dan aku tidak main-main saat aku bilang tidak ingin meninggalkanmu! lalu ingat juga ini! waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk mengejarmu sama sekali tidak sia-sia dan waktu yang kuhabiskan denganmu itu menyenangkan! apa kau pahaaaam!.. . . ."

Naruto yang melihat langsung ke mata Hanabi akhirnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang putus di kepalanya. Dia merasa kalau dia sudah kalah telak. Dia memegang dadanya dengan erat tapi tindakan itu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya terhadap pikirannya.

". . . . . Sekarang kau benar-benar sudah melakukannya. . ."

Kali ini Naruto yang berdiri lalu memegang dengan Kuat pundak Hanabi. Dengan muka bingung Hanabi melihat ke wajah Naruto, tapi sebelum dia berhasil melakukannya tubuh gadis kecil itu terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh ke atas kasur yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku harus mengehentikan semua ini sebelum aku tidak bisa kembali lagi!."

"Naruto. . ."

Secepat kilat, Naruto ikut Naik ke atas kasur. Kedua tangannya kali ini dia gunakan untuk memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Hanabi dan menahannya agar tidak bisa digerakan, setelah itu pemuda itu menempatkan lututnya di selangkangan Hanabi.

"Dari tadi kau terus bilang membantu, membantu, membantu! bagaimana kalau kau mulai membantuku sekarang!? membantuku melepaskan stressku!."

". . ."

"Kau paham yang kumaksud kan? apa aku harus mengatakannya secara langsung?."

Sebelum Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri dia harus memaksa seseorang agar menyuruhnya berhenti. Dan untuk melakukannya dia tidak perduli meski pada akhirnya dia harus dibenci sebagai akibatnya.

"Han. . . ."

Hanya saja gadis kecil yang ada di bawahnya tidak melawan, tidak berteriak dan tidak meminta Naruto untuk berhenti. Tapi semua hal itu tidak Hanabi lakukan bukan karena dia sudah menyerah setelah kalah adu fisik dengan Naruto. Malah sebaliknya.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala!. ."

Pesan yang Hanabi sampaikan sangat jelas. Seperti yang sudah dia katakan sebelumnya, jika kau perduli padaku maka aku akan memperdulikanmu dan jika kau tidak meninggalkanku aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Dengan kata lain, Hanabi percaya kalau Naruto punya keperdulian yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tidak akan menyakiti dirinya.

Melihat kekeraskepalaan Hanabi, Naruto memutuskan untuk maju lebih jauh. Dia menurunkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hanabi. Dengan hal itu, Hanabi yang sedari tadi menatapnya secara langsung memutuskan untuk menutup matanya dengan erat. Dengan sangat erat sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Naruto ingin terus maju, tapi di saat hidungnya hampir menyentuh hidung kecil Hanabi dia berhenti.

Dari matanya yang tertutup rapat, ada linangan air mata yang mengalir, jika gadis itu membuka matanya Naruto yakin dia akan bisa melihatnya matanya yang sudah basah. Selain itu dia juga melihat usaha keras Hanabi untuk mengunci bibir mungilnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara tangis. Kemudian yang terakhir, dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat Hanabi mencoba menghentikan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

". . . . . . ."

Bodoh!.

Meskipun selalu bertingkah dewasa, Hanabi tetaplah seorang anak kecil. Meskipun dia itu pintar, tapi tetap saja dia masih mengandalkan perasaan saat memutuskan untuk mendatanginya. Lalu, meskipun dia keras kepala tapi tidak mungkin dia tidak merasa takut.

Dia merasa takut, tapi dia menahan dirinya. Dan dia menahan rasa takutnya itu hanya untuk Naruto.

"Sudah cukup Hanabi."

Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya lalu berdiri dan menjauhi Hanabi.

Untuk suatu alasan membayangkan wajah ketakutan Hanabi saat melihatnya membuat Naruto merasa lemah. Dia merasa menyesal.

"Lebih baik kau keluar Hanabi, kurasa kita sudah tidak mungkin bisa bicara dengan normal sekarang."

Tapi dia tidak meminta maaf.

Hanabi kembali duduk dan mengusap air matanya sedangkan Naruto kembali duduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Dengarkan aku Hanabi, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu bisa sepercaya itu padaku, tapi jika kau ingin membalas budi karena aku dulu pernah membantumu dulu, kau sudah melakukannya lebih dari cukup! dan biar kuberitahu juga sesuatu! aku tidak suka tuan putri yang menangis."

Dalam dongeng, air mata seorang tuan putri adalah sebuah kutukan. Dengan hanya menangis dia bisa membuat seorang kesatria mau mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk membuat si tuan putri berhenti menangis. Dan Naruto tidak menyukainya.

Air mata itu tidak lebih berharga dari nyawa seseorang. Lalu, kebodohan si kesatria membuat seakan nyawanya sendiri tidak punya harga. Penghargaan dan nama tidak akan ada gunanya saat kau sudah mati.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti."

"Um.."

Hanabi mengangguk dan mengambil peralatan makan mereka lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi sebelum keluar dia kembali berbalik dan bilang.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang, tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

"Aku tahu itu."

Naruto paham betul kalau baginya, ibunya adalah orang paling penting sedunia. Oleh karena itulah dia harus kembali untuk membantunya yang sedang terkena masalah.

"Lalu. . terima kasih sudah membukakan jalan."

". . . ."

Naruto memasang muka sebal. Sekali lagi, salah satu rencananya sudah dibongkar oleh Hanabi.

Tujuan dari memperlebar garis pertahanan bukanlah hanya untuk mengambil supply pasukan musuh saja, tapi juga untuk mendorong musuh lebih jauh. Dan sebab di salah satu tempat ada sebuah bebatuan tinggi tidak mungkin pasukan musuh bisa mundur ke sana.

Dengan kata lain, Naruto sengaja membuat area kosong agar bisa Hanabi lewati dengan aman.

Dengan begitu, Hanabi memulai persiapannya untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Kembali untuk menemui masalah lain.

* * *

Untuk suatu alasan Author lagi semangat banget nulis, jadi tolong kasih semangat tambahan supaya author bisa nyelesein chapter terakhir tanpa harus nunggu setahun. Yes, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Rekor.

* * *

Sekedar Note saja.  
Bukan cuma Naruto, Author juga ikutan klepek-klepek pas ngerasain dedikasinya Hanabi.  
Jangan lupakan kalau Hanabi itu masih anak raja, jadi Naruto gak bisa sembarang bilang kalau "aku ini lolicon" kaya author.


	5. 5 : His Feelings & The Secret of the Two

Notice*

, chap terakhir ternyata panjaaaaaaaaanng banget (mungkin bisa nyampe 20k kalo full)karena itulah saya potong bagian awalnya dan saya publish duluan. Berhubung fic ini ingin saya bikin singkat jadi jumlah words tiap chapternya saya batasi.

Ada yang ngerasa ada dialog yang aneh antara Sasuke dan Hanabi, bukan kesalahan tapi intentional.

kompensasi saya akan kasih SOP-ILER. Di chap terakhir ada 3 pertarungan dan ada 3 orang yang 'akan' mati plus plot twist.

* * *

1

Sebab pasukan musuh sudah mundur cukup jauh, Sakura dan teman-temannya yang lain tidak bisa lagi tetap tinggal di sekitar hutan. Dan sebab formasi pasukan musuh juga sudah agak berantakan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memimpin semua orang untuk masuk ke dalam benteng bersamanya.

Begitu sampai ke dalam benteng mereka berpisah dan Sasuke langsung menemui Hanabi untuk memastikan keadaannya. Dan ketika dia masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu, dia menemukan Hanabi sudah selesai mempersiapkan barang bawaanya untuk perjalanannya pulang ke Konoha.

Sasuke sendiri ingin buru-buru pulang dan berniat langsung ikut membereskan barang-barangnya tapi Hanabi menyuruhnya untuk istirahat dulu. Dia tahu kalau semalaman pemuda itu juga pasti sudah bekerja keras untuk membantu rencana Naruto berjalan lancar. Mereka memang buru-buru, tapi bukan berarti mereka harus membuang waktu istirahat dari jadwal kegiatan mereka.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu lelah, tapi dia tidak punya keinginan untuk menolak keinginan baik Hanabi. Selain itu, dia belum makan dan sangat lapar. Oleh karena itulah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggunakan waktu istirahatnya untuk pergi ke tempat makan pasukan koalisi.

Hanya saja tujuan Sasuke pergi ke tempat itu bukan hanya untuk makan. Jika dia ingin makan dia hanya perlu meminta seseorang untuk mengantarkannya sebab dia masih punya status sebagai tamu. Dia juga ingin sekalian mencari Naruto.

Setelah makan dia ingin menemui Naruto, pemuda itu adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap strategi pertempuran dengan pasukan pemberontak jadi normal kalau Naruto itu sibuk. Dan kalau sudah sibuk, Naruto punya kebiasaan untuk tidak memperdulikan hal lain kecuali apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Karena itulah tidak mungkin Sasuke bias memanggil Naruto ke kamarnya, selain itu berhubung yang butuh adalah dirinya dia tidak bisa menyuruh orang yang dia ingin mintai bantuan mendatanginya.

Rencananya awalnya begitu, tapi ketika Sasuke sampai di tempat makan para prajurit dia langsung menemukan Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. Mereka kelihatan berbicara dengan serius jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggu sebelum mengahampiri pemuda itu.

Setelah beberapa menit keduanya selesai berbicara dan Sakura menjauh dari Naruto, kemudian giliran Sauske yang mendekat.

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?."

"Sogokan tutup mulut."

Sasuke tidak menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk, tapi begitu dia duduk Naruto langsung ikut duduk.

"Sakura bukan tipe orang yang suka asal bicara tapi tetap saja kau butuh asuransi."

"Jadi kau mengancamnya?."

"Aku tidak sejahat itu."

"Dan kau tidak menyangkal kalau kau itu jahat."

Merasa kalau pembicaraan mereka mulai agak menyakitkan untuk didengar, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa yang kau mau bicarakan Sasuke? aku yakin kau datang ke sini bukan hanya untuk mengolok-olok kepribadianku kan?."

"Tentu saja tidak, kepribadian burukmu itu sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi! aku hanya ingin memintamu ikut ke Konoha bersamaku dan Hanabi."

Alasan Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk ikut adalah untuk meminta bantuannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang akan Hanabi hadapi. Gadis kecil itu memang pintar, dia memang jauh lebih dewasa dari umurnya, dan tentu saja dia punya tekat yang tidak kalah besar dengan siapapun.

Tapi meskipun begitu ada saat-saat di mana sesuatu yang kecil seperti penampilan dan umur menjadi masalah. Untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya di rumah, Hanabi pasti diharuskan untuk menemui penguasa lain sebab teritorinya hampir tidak punya kekuatan militer. Dan sayangnya, Hanabi punya tendensi untuk selalu diremehkan.

Dan di Konoha, di mana ada banyak sekali orang yang harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Jika seseorang tidak bisa bicara dalam level yang sama, sudah hampir seratus persen kalau apapun yang dikatakan oleh orang itu tidak akan didengarkan.

Oleh karena itu, Hanabi perlu seorang proxy untuk mewakilinya berbicara. Dan akan lebih baik jika orang yang jadi proxy setidaknya mampu memahami cara pikir Hanabi. Ibunya tidak bisa diharapkan, yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanya bertarung, dan di teritorinya tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa dijadikan wakil karena masalah pendidikan serta level kehidupan mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?."

"Kenapa? sama sepertinya, aku juga punya tugas yang harus kulakukan di sini."

Pertempuran belum berakhir, pasukan koalisi berhasil memojokan musuh tapi kemenangan belum bisa diraih secara pasti. Jumlah mereka sudah berkurang banyak, tapi pasukan pemberontak masih belum mau menyerah dan membuat garis pertahanan di tepi hutan.

Sekarang yang ada dalam posisi menguntungkan adalah pasukan koalisi, tapi meski begitu pasukan musuh hanya perlu mengubah strategi dan merubah pola penyerangannya dari langsung menjadi tidak langsung. Selain itu dengan banyaknya prajurit yang mengalami luka juga membuat jumlah pasukan yang sekarang tidak bisa berfungsi secara penuh.

Keadaan mereka lebih baik dari pasukan musuh, tapi secara umum keadaan mereka tidak lebih baik dari keadaan mereka di hari sebelumnya. Naruto tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka di saat seperti itu, dan dia juga tidak bisa pergi tanpa menyelesaikan apa yang dia sudah mulai.

"Yang tersisa hanya melakukan serangan terakhir kan? kenapa tidak menyerahkannya pada yang lain saja? selain itu bukankah kau juga punya tugas untuk menjaga Hanabi?."

"Tugasku berakhir ketika dia setuju untuk pulang, sekarang dia adalah tanggung jawabmu dan aku harus kembali ke tugas lamaku."

Dan tugas utamanya adalah melindungi kepentingan negaranya. Kiri. Selain itu, sejak awal memang daripada melindungi Hanabi sebagai individu, lebih tepat dibilang kalau tugas Naruto melindungi sandra politik Konoha. Dan berhubung status Hanabi sudah bukan lagi sandra politik begitu dia jadi kandidat raja maka secara otomatis Narutopun kehilangan tugasnya.

Kemudian, masalah yang harus dihadapi Hanabi adalah masalah internal negaranya sendiri. Jika Naruto ikut campur maka akan ada anggapan kalau Kiri punya maksud lain, yang pada akhirnya akan membuat posisi Hanabi malah juga jadi semakin sulit.

"Tapi aku sendirian tidak bisa membantunya."

Jika bisa Sasuke juga tidak akan meminta bantuan, jika bisa dia juga akan membantu sendiri. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa. Apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan dan apa yang Hanabi butuhkan bukanlah hal yang sama. Dengan kata lain Sasuke tidak memiliki apa yang Hanabi inginkan.

"Selain itu dia kelihatan lebih senang saat kau ada."

"Kau benar-benar suka dengan Hanabi ya Sasuke?."

"Suka? perasaanku padanya tidak seremeh itu? aku mencintainya!."

"Eh?. . . ."

Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke sangat menyukai Hanabi. Bahkan sejak kecil dialah yang selalu mencoba menempel pada Hanabi dengan berbagai cara. Jika masalah kontak fisik, bisa dibilang malah Sasuke melebihi ibunya sendiri.

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir kalau Sasuke punya perasaan semacam itu.

"Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, karena itulah aku ingin membuatnya senang."

"Jadi cinta yang seperti itu. . ."

Tanpa sadar Naruto menghela nafas lega. Dan helaan nafas lega itu bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Sasuke yang sedang duduk di depannya. Lalu, seperti biasanya Sasuke langsung menggoda Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu padaku, meski aku bilang cinta tapi bukan berarti aku ingin menikah dengannya! malah sebaliknya aku tidak ingin membiarkannya menikah dengan orang lain dan cuma jadi miliku! oo tapi tentu saja kau ini pengecualian. . .."

Di saat seperti ini biasanya Naruto akan melemparkan kalimat retorik seperti "memangnya kau ini ayahnya!?" lalu ditambah "siapa yang mau menikah dengan anak kecil sepertinya!?" sambil bilang kalau dia itu tidak seperti Sasuke yang suka dengan anak kecil dan seleranya adalah wanita dewasa yang punya banyak lekukan.

". . . . ."

Tapi kali ini dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya diam. Dan begitu menyadarinya, Sasuke langsung membelalakan matanya sambil memasang muka kaget. Sebuah ekspresi yang tidak cocok dengan wajah mengintimidasinya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau. .! . . benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hanabi!."

Naruto meletakan kedua sikutnya di meja, lalu menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutup wajahnya yang dia rendahkan posisinya. Setelah itu dia mengangguk kecil.

"Lalu apa-apaan dengan ekspresimu itu!?."

Kali ini, tidak seperti sebelumnya Sasuke tidak bicara menggunakan nada santai yang biasa dia gunakan pada Naruto. Tapi sebuah nada dingin yang di dalamnya terselip kemarahan. Begitu dia melihat bahasa tubuh Naruto yang bilang kalau dia memang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis kecil yang tumbuh bersama mereka, Sasuke langsung merasa ingin memukul pemuda di depannya.

Dia merasa marah, tapi yang membuatnya marah bukanlah fakta kalau Naruto mengakui rasa cintanya terhadap Hanabi. Ketika dia bilang kalau Naruto adalah pengecualian dia serius mengatakannya, dia merasa kalau dia melepaskan Hanabi kalau orang yang akan menerimanya adalah Naruto.

Yang membuatnya adalah ekspresi pemuda di depannya yang sedang coba ditutupi.

Ekspresi yang Naruto coba tutupi bukanlah ekspresi malu atau bahagia.

Jauh dari semua itu, Naruto malah memasang ekspresi kalau seakan dunianya sudah berakhir, ekspresi seakan dia tidak terima dengan takdir atau ekspresi yang menujukan kalau dia sedang dipenuhi dengan banyak sekali penyesalan.

Ekspresi itu seperti bilang pada Sasuke kalau Naruto menyesal sudah jatuh cinta pada Hanabi.

Dan ekspresi itulah yang membuat Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"Naruto, kau sedang tidak merendahkan Hanabi kan?"

Jika Naruto mengiyakannya, sudah jelas kalau akan ada yang terluka. Dan tentu saja, Naruto yang menyadari arti dari pertanyaan itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, sebaliknya, aku malah merasa tidak pantas jatuh cinta padanya."

Kemarahan Sasuke langsung menghilang begitu Naruto menjelaskan alasannya. Meski tidak memiliki jenis cinta yang sama, tapi Sasuke paham apa yang Naruto maksud.

"Aku paham, Hanabi itu sudah seperti bidadari kecil jadi normal kalau manusia biasa spertimu tidak merasa pantas mencintainya."

Atau mungkin dia sama sekali tidak paham.

"Hanabi memang sangat manis, tapi meski mungkin kau tidak percaya aku jatuh cinta padanya bukan karena penampilannya!."

"Tentu saja aku juga tahu itu."

Ketika orang lain melihat Naruto dengan tatapan menghina, hanya Hanabi yang masih melihat ke arahnya seakan dia itu pahlawan. Kemudian, selama tiga tahun penuh gadis kecil itu selalu mengejarnya dari belakang, tidak memperdulikan pendapat siapapun yang bilang kalau Naruto itu orang yang tidak pantas untuk dikejar.

Lalu, setelah berhasil mencapainya dan menemukan kalau Naruto tidak lagi seperti Naruto yang dikenalnya dulu. Meskipun dia kecewa dan marah, tapi Hanabi tidak meninggalkannya, tidak membiarkannya begitu saja, dan mau tetap mengulurkan tangannya untuk bisa berjalan bersama.

"Hanabi punya lebih dari apa yang aku harapkan."

Seorang gadis yang punya mental kuat dan pikiran dewasa, gadis yang mau menemanimu di saat apapun entah itu senang maupun susah. Seseorang yang tidak pernah sekalipun memintanya memahaminya seakan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang natural. Seseorang yang akan menyuruhmu berhenti ketika kau berjalan terlalu cepat dan seseorang yang akan mendorongmu jika kau kesulitan berjalan.

Seorang gadis yang yang pantas untuk kau kejar.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?."

Tapi..

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa."

"Kenapa?."

"Dia memang punya pikiran dewasa dan juga pintar, tapi tetap saja dia masih seorang gadis dua belas tahun."

Mungkin sudah terlambat untuk menyuruh Hanabi jadi anak kecil biasa yang tugasnya hanya bermain dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya tanpa memikirkan dunia di sekitarnya. Tapi meski begitu, bukan berarti Hanabi harus benar-benar melompati umurnya dan bertingkah seperti orang dewasa.

Masih belum saatnya untuk Hanabi memikirkan masalah percintaan.

Selain itu dia juga masih punya hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk dilakukan. Seperti memoles bakatnya sampai benar-benar tajam.

Jika dibandingkan dengan semua itu, memberitahukan perasaannya pada gadis kecil itu hanya akan berakhir membuatnya susah. Dan Naruto tidak ingin menyusahkan Hanabi. Jika Hanabi tahu bagaimana perasaannya, pertumbuhannya mungkin akan terganggu secara mental.

"Lalu, apa kau ingin menunggu?. . . kau sudah tahu sendiri kan kalau di sini orang yang berpikir sepertimu itu jumlahnya sedikit."

Di dunia yang sekarang Naruto tinggali, mayoritas orang-orangnya menganggap kalau menikah muda itu normal. Seorang gadis langsung menikah begitu umurnya lima belas tahu adalah hal normal, dan seseorang yang mengganggap seorang gadis berumur dua atau tiga belas tahun sebagai kandidat istri juga tidak sedikit.

Parasnya yang sekarang memang hanya bisa dikategorikan sebagai manis dan lucu, tapi dalam beberapa tahun lagi sudah dijamin kalau gadis itu akan jadi gadis yang kecantikannya bisa membuat laki-laki dan bahkan juga perempuan terkagum-kagum.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Hanabi masih bagian dari keluarga kerajaan, dan meski punya posisi tinggi tapi posisi Naruto bukanlah hal yang bisa dibangga-banggakan di depan umum. Dengan kata lain Naruto masih sama dengan orang biasa, dan begitu dia lulus statusnya hanya akan naik satu tingkat menjadi seorang prajurit. Posisi mereka terpaut sangat jauh.

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau Hanabi akan mau repot memikirkan hal semacam status."

Hanabi memang tidak akan perduli dengan status, tapi bukan berarti orang-orang di sekitarnya akan berpikir sama. Meski Hanabi tidak memiliki kekuasaan tapi secara politik dia masih berguna secara politik. Dalam beberapa tahun ke depan dia bisa digunakan sebagai pancingan untuk orang-orang yang menginginkan ikatan politik lewat pernikahan.

Dan Naruto yakin kalau akan ada banyak ikan yang mencoba memakan umpan itu.

Kesimpulannya, menginginkan Hanabi dari posisinya sekarang bukan hanyalah masalah proses lama untuk menaikan status, halangan yang diberikan oleh orang yang punya kekuasan di Konoha, tapi juga adalah deklarasi perang terhadap sistem sosial itu sendiri.

"Bukankah tugasmu itu memang menghancurkan sistem? Jika untuk melakukan semua itu saja kau tidak siap, berarti rasa cintamu itu bukan apa-apa!."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat hidupnya sulit! dalam prosesnya Hanabi juga pasti akan mendapatkan kesulitan.. selain itu!."

"Kau hanya mencari alasan untuk tidak mau maju, lalu apa 'selain itu' yang kau maksud?. . ."

Dari tadi Sasuke merasa kalau Naruto memang hanya mencari-cari alasan. Alasan untuk tidak ikut pergi ke Konoha, dan juga alasan untuk tidak mengakui perasaannya. Sasuke mulai tidak sabar tapi dia berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menahan diri.

Saat ini yang meminta tolong adalah dirinya, dan memarahi orang karena tidak bertindak sesuai kemauannya sama sekali tidak kelihatan etis untuk dilakukan.

"Hanabi juga kelihatannya tidak menyukaiku. . ."

"Tapi kalian sangat dekat."

"Justru karena kami dekatlah aku bisa melihat kalau dia tidak menyukaiku sebagai seorang laki-laki."

Impresi yang didapatkan Naruto adalah hasil dari interaksinya dengan Hanabi selama tiga tahun. Gadis itu tidak pernah malu saat masuk ke kamarnya dan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja di dalam ruangan tertutup. Dia tidak pernah khawatir dengan pandangan orang lain ketika mereka berdua sedang bersama. Hanabi juga tidak pernah bereaksi saat Naruto delapan puluh persen telanjang, selain itu Hanabi juga tidak jarang mengajari Naruto dengan hanya memakai pakaian yang normalnya hanya dipakai di dalam rumahnya sendiri karena lumayan terbuka.

Intinya, Hanabi bisa melakukan hal yang normalnya hanya bisa seorang gadis bisa lakukan ketika keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih tanpa masalah. Yang artinya hanya ada dua.

Pertama, Hanabi tidak paham dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan sebab dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan yang kedua, Hanabi tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai seseorang yang perlu diwaspadai keberadaanya.

"Bukankah itu artinya dia percaya padamu?."

Tapi jika dilihat dari sisi lain, Hanabi bisa dibilang tidak mengaggap Naruto sebagai laki-laki. Tentu saja Hanabi paham kalau Naruto itu laki-laki, tapi dia mengaggap status Naruto sebagai laki-laki sebagai hal yang tidak terlalu penting dan hanya jadi elemen tambahan.

Sebagai seorang kepala keluarga, status sebagai Ayah jauh lebih tinggi daripada statusnya sebagai laki-laki, sebagai kakak atau adik laki-laki status saudara jauh lebih penting daripada status mereka sebagai laki-laki.

Oleh sebab itulah Hanabi bisa meminta Yashamaru dan Naruto untuk tidur satu kamar dengannya. Yang mungkin adalah hasil dari Hanabi hanya mengaggap keduanya sebagai 'sesama prajurit' dan juga 'murid dari yang sama-sama kesusahan' sehingga dia tidak perduli kalau keduanya adalah lawan jenis.

Sebab Hanabi itu pintar jelas tidak mungkin gadis itu tidak tahu masalah tentang hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan, jadi satu-satunya alasan yang tersisa hanyalah alasan kedua. Dia tidak menggap Naruto lebih dari teman dekat. Atau dia menanggap Naruto teralu dekat dengannya dan memasukannya sebagai daftar keluarga.

"Malah aku merasa kalau dia lebih menyukaimu.."

Reaksi gadis itu terhadap interaksinya dengan Sasuke kelihatan jauh lebih normal. Meski keduanya dekat tapi Hanabi tetap menjaga jarak, jika Sasuke maju dan jadi agresif maka Hanabi akan melawan, hanya saja perlawanannya tidak kelihatan seperti bentuk dari ketidaksukaannya melainkan hanya ditunjukan untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Mudahnya, Hanabi berprilaku seperti gadis normal ketika dia berada di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke kelihatan bingung setelah mendengar pendapat Naruto terhadapanya. Tapi dia langsung bicara agar tidak dicurigai lebih jauh.

"Itu. . . aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya tapi yang jelas aku yakin kalau Hanabi tidak punya perasaan yang aneh-aneh terhadapku."

Jawabannya sendiri kedengaran tidak terlalu menjelaskan, tapi Sasuke mengatakannya dengan yakin.

Di sisi lain, reaksinya terhadap tindakan Naruto benar-benar berbanding terbalik. Hanabi bisa melakukan hal sugestif seperti mengundang Naruto ke kamarnya seakan mengundang teman perempuannya, dan gadis itu tidak protes sedikitpun saat Naruto memangkunya dan bahkan memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan erat saat udara jadi dingin di skoci darurat. Dia bahkan hanya pasrah saja.

"Aku agak tidak yakin."

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir Naruto, anggap saja kalau Hanabi sedang mencoba menggodamu."

"Hanabi bukan gadis mesum seperti itu!."

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang marah, tapi Sasuke tetap memasang muka tenang dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto lalu memelankan suaranya.

"Dengarkan aku Naruto! ketika seorang wanita bilang tidak mau! artinya dia itu benar-benar tidak mau! dan yang sebaliknya juga sama! tsundere itu hanya ada dalam fiksi"

"Tsundere?. ."

Ketika Sasuke ingin menjelaskan apa itu tsundere, tiba-tiba Hanabi datang dan mendekati keduanya. Secara reflex gadis itu hampir langsung duduk di samping Naruto seakan hal itu adalah wajar, tapi begitu menyadari apa yang dilakukannya Hanabi segera merubah jalur dan akhirnya duduk di samping Sausuke.

"Jadi kalian sedang membicarakan apa?."

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk memberikan jawaban samar sebab dia merasa kalau memberitahukan kalau mereka baru saja membicarakannya bukan hal yang bijak untuk dilakukan.

"Naruto. .? "

Hanab mengganti fokusnya ke arah Naruto.

"Kami. . ."

Menatap orang yang ingin diajak bicara bisa dibilang adalah sebuah norma, dalam situasi tertentu tidak melakukannya bahkan bisa dianggap perbuatan yang tidak sopan karena tidak menghargai orang lain. Dan tentu saja entah itu Naruto maupun Hanabi merasa kalau saling melihat saat bicara adalah hal normal.

Hanya saja.

". . . ."

Keduanya langsung mengingat hal yang sama.

". . . ."

Kejadian tadi pagi.

Keadaan mental mereka yang sedang agak tidak normal memaksa keduanya langsung memalingkan pandangan satu sama lain begitu pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Naruto bisa dengan jelas mengingat sensasi yang dia rasakan tadi pagi. Jantungnya yang berdetak jadi lebih cepat setelah melihat wajah Hanabi yang biasanya hanya dia nilai sebagai imut. Keinginannya untuk mencicipi bibir mungil semerah cerinya yang terlihat sangat lezat dan menggiurkan. Yang normalnya hanya akan dia nilai sebagai lucu.

Selain itu mata basah berkaca-kaca Hanabi yang malah berefek terbalik. Hal itu bukannya membuat rasa kasihan Naruto bangkit malah sebaliknya, dia jadi ingin membully gadis kecil itu.

Jika mau Naruto bisa terus menyebutkan satu-persatu hal lainnya seperti keinginannya untuk memeluk tubuh kecil Hanabi yang kelihatan sangat lembut, kaki kanannya yang diselimuti rasa hangat dan kelembutan yang nyaman, atau seberapa tegangnya dia saat menjatuhkan gadis kecil itu lalu menahan tubuhnya.

Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau menyebutkannya, sebab dia khawatir jadi tidak bisa berhenti membayangkannya.

"Ada apa?, ada apa ini?, kenapa aku merasa ada atmosfir aneh di sini?."

Sasuke memeriksa keduanya secara bergantian, dan dia melihat kalau wajah keduanya agak sedikit memerah. Dalam sekejap dia langsung mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan.

"Na-Na-Naruto. . . apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hanabi? jangan bilang kalau kalian sudah . . ..?"

Hanabi yang menyadari jalan pikiran Sasuke langsung menutup mulut Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi! se-semuanya normal-normal saj-saja. . "

Di saat yang sama Hanabi juga teringat dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat kejadian tadi pagi.

Kaget ketika didorong ke atas kasur, bingung ketika Naruto ikut naik dan menahan tubuhnya, terpana saat melihat ekspresi serius yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, takut ketika Naruto mulai bergerak mendekatinya, lalu tegang ketika Naruto mulai mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, kemudian perasaan ingin lari saat Naruto mengatakan hal berbahaya sambil melihatnya seakan pemuda itu ingin memakannya.

Hanabi percaya kalau Naruto tidak akan melukainya tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Ada terlalu banyak perasaan yang tercampur aduk dalam satu waktu, dan membuat kepalanya serta perutnya terasa sakit karena stress.

Dan yang terakhir, yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah fakta kalau dia sempat berpikir "kalau Naruto kurasa tidak apa-apa" lalu ingin menyerah dan membiarkan pemuda itu melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Begitu mengingat semua itu, Hanabi langsung jadi susah berpikir.

"Jika kau melihat dirimu sendiri aku sangat yakin kalau kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan!."

"Uuuu. . . . . ."

Hanabi memegang kedua pipinya untuk menutupi warna merah di wajahnya.

Sasuke mlihat Naruto tapi dia yakin kalau pemuda itu juga tidak akan memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Pada akhirnya tidak terjadi apa-apa sebab keduanya masih bisa berpikir jernih, hanya saja kenyataan kalau tinggal satu langkah lagi dan mereka akan melewati garis batas membuat Hanabi dan Naruto tidak bisa membuang ingatan itu.

Jika dibiarkan mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa bicara dengan normal selama beberapa minggu.

"Da-daripada itu apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi Sasuke?."

Meneruskan topik pembicaraan tadi sama sekali tidak ada gunanya kecuali membuat dirinya malu, oleh karena itulah gadis itu mencoba merubah arah pembicaraan. Sasuke paham niat Hanabi, tapi dia juga tidak sedang terlalu ingin menggoda keduanya karena pembicaraannya sebelumnya memang penting, dia memutuskan memberikan jawaban serius.

"Ada kemungkinan kalau nanti akan ada pertempuran, karena itulah aku mengajak Naruto ikut pulang bersama kita."

Hanabi melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan yang seakan bilang 'ha? kau serius?'.

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu?."

"Aku tahu kalau maksudmu itu baik, tapi saat meminta bantuan kau harus memikirkan keadaan orang yang diminta bantuannya."

"Tapi. ."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Naruto punya tugasnya sendiri dan kita punya tugas kita sendiri selain itu. . . . jika kau hanya ingin asuransi aku sudah lebih dari cukup."

Seperti yang sudah Hanabi katakan sendiri, mungkin Naruto bisa melakukan apapun tapi meski begitu dia tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian saja. Dia sudah memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya dan dia juga sudah siap untuk melakukannya, sudah terlalu terlambat untuk meminta bantuannya sebab dia sudah tidak bisa mundur.

Meminta bantuannya sekarang hanya akan menyusahkannya.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku bisa membongkar semua skema yang Naruto buat! jadi asalkan level lawan kita tidak lebih tinggi dari Naruto aku yakin kalau aku saja sudah cukup untuk mengatasi masalah."

Persis seperti yang sudah Hanabi bilang, gadis itu bisa membongkar semua skema yang Naruto buat jadi secara teknis harusnya dia punya kemampuan yang hampir setara dengan Naruto dalam urusan mengatur pasukan.

Tapi Naruto paham, kalau apa yang gadis itu katakan itu hanya benar secara teknis.

Sama dengan saat keduanya main catur, Hanabi juga belum pernah sekalipun bisa mencetak skor lebih tinggi dari Naruto dalam kelas strategi. Bukan karena dia lebih bodoh dari Naruto, tapi justru karena dia terlalu mengandalkan pengetahuannya.

Di saat menjawab soal, meski keduanya berakhir pada satu jawaban yang sama tapi proses menuju jawaban itu berbeda satu sama lain. Dengan kata lain, jalan pikir, metodologi, dan juga pendekatan keduanya terhadap satu masalah itu jauh berbeda.

Cara Hanabi menebak semua skema Naruto bukanlah dengan mengemulasikan apa yang Naruto pikirkan melainkan dengan mengumpulkan informasi dalam jumlah banyak secara buta, mencari kerangka logika dari informasi tadi, membuat hipotesis serta kalkulasi dan yang terakhir melakukan eliminasi.

"Hanabi, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau hanya sekedar tahu saja itu tidak cukup?."

Dengan metode yang digunakan Hanabi, gadis kecil itu akan bisa selalu mendapatkan hasil terbaik dengan cara paling efisien serta usaha paling minim. Sebuah cara yang digunakan untuk memutuskan arah aliran ekonomi.

Tapi sayangnya musuh tidak selalu mencari hasil yang terbaik melalui cara yang terbaik.

Itulah kelemahan terbesar Hanabi sekarang.

Dia masih belum bisa membaca apa yang musuhnya pikirkan sehingga dia bisa dipermainkan oleh musuh yang sengaja membuat langkah buruk. Dan juga musuh sengaja menyebarkan informasi salah maka kesimpulan yang didapatkan oleh Hanabipun akan jadi salah.

Lalu sebab metode yang Hanabi gunakan adalah teknik pasif yang hanya bisa bereaksi terhadap sebuah keadaan, dia tidak bisa bergerak kalau lawan tidak bergerak duluan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku juga sudah belajar. . . Sasuke!."

Hanabi melemparkan sebuah tas pada Sasuke dan menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto. Yang merupakan sebuah tanda kalau dia tidak ingin membahas topik itu lagi.

"Apa kita akan berangkat sekarang?."

"Apa kau sudah cukup istirahatnya?."

"Lebih dari cukup."

"Kalau begitu kita akan berangkat sekarang juga."

Sasuke segera berdiri mengikuti Hanabi yang juga berdiri dan mulai berjalan, sedangkan Naruto dengan muka bingung mulai melihat ke arah keduanya. Dia mengangkat tangannya lalu memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Kalian tidak akan pulang dengan jalan kaki kan?."

Sasuke mewakili Hanabi untuk menjawab.

"Tentu saja tidak, hanya aku yang akan berjalan kaki sedangkan Hanabi akan kugendong."

Dan jawaban yang dilontarkannya tidak sesuai keinginan Hanabi, karena itulah dia menginjak kaki Sasuke dan menyuruhnya diam. Setelah itu Hanabi menjelaskan rencan pulangnya.

Saat datang, Sasuke meninggalkan kudanya di pos perbatasan setelah melihat ada pasukan musuh lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki agar tidak ketahuan.

"Kami memang akan berjalan kaki, tapi hanya sampai perbatasan."

Sayangnya, perbatasan yang Hanabi maksud adalah tempat yang jaraknya tiga hari perjalanan kalau ditempuh dengan jalan kaki dengan asumsi mereka berjalan selama delapan jam sehari.

"Kenapa seorang tuan putri harus berjalan kaki sejauh itu? kurasa ada yang aneh dengan kalian berdua."

"Kalau kau mau protes kenapa harus sekarang? bukankah aku sudah berjalan sejauh itu denganmu."

"Itu adalah keadaan darurat, dan sebab sekarang bukan keadaan darurat aku akan menyiapkan kendaraan untuk kalian berdua."

Mau bagaimana lagi, status mereka adalah tamu negara dan Hanabi bahkan adalah seorang tuan putri dari negara terbesar dalam koalisi. Jadi tidak mungkin mereka bisa dibiarkan saja diperlakukan layaknya orang biasa. Bisa jadi nanti malah ada yang menganggap kalau pasukan koalisi meremehkan Konoha. Dan itu adalah masalah yang tidak remeh.

"Lagipula, bagaimana kalian bisa lupa dengan posisi kalian sendiri?."

Normalnya seseorang yang punya kedudukan cenderung akan bergantung pada kedudukannya dan mengandalkan hal itu untuk meminta perlakuan khusus agar keinginannya bisa dipenuhi. Tapi untuk suatu alasan, entah itu Sasuke yang keturunan keluarga militer elit maupun Hanabi yang punya status tuan putri sering sekali lupa kalau mereka itu bukan orang biasa.

"Aku percaya kalau semua orang lahir dalam kedudukan yang sama."

Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka berdua mengganggap kalau dirinya adalah orang biasa.

"Mendengar hal semacam itu dari orang Konoha rasanya agak surrel."

Dalam doktrin militer Konoha, orang yang bukan bagian dari mereka adalah orang rendahan, sedangkan mereka sendiri adalah orang yang lahir untuk ditakdirkan sebagai pemimpin dan punya hak memerintah orang-orang di luar golongannya. Bahasa mudahnya, orang-orang Konoha itu terkenal dengan kesombongannya.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian di gerbang utara dengan kereta dan pengawal, untuk sementara kalian berdua bisa istirahat! kau belum cukup tidur Hanabi? dan kau bahkan belum tidur Sasuke! kalian perlu waspada dalam perjalanan dan kurang istirahat bisa membuat kalian tidak waspada."

Hanabi melihat ke arah Sasuke dan keduanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Siangnya. Setelah merasa sudah cukup istirahat, Sasuke dan Hanabi keluar dari ruangannya masing-masing sambil membawa barang-barangnya yang sudah diperiksa ulang. Mereka segera berjalan menuju gerbang utara, dan di sana sebuah kereta kuda serta beberapa orang pengawal sudah menunggu keduanya.

"Apa kalian sudah cukup istirahat?."

Dan tentu Naruto juga ada di sana untuk mengantar kepergian mereka.

Berhubung mereka sudah membicarakan apa yang mereka perlu bicarakan beberapa jam yang lalu, Naruto hanya mengawasi pekerjaan para prajurit yang sedang menyiapkan keberangkatannya sambil memberikan instruksi tentang jalur yang akan dilintasi dan juga titik-titik yang bisa digunakan sebagai tempat istirahat.

Setelah semuanya selesai Sasuke memberikan salam singkat pada Naruto sebelum masuk ke dalam kereta. Setelah itu Hanabi akan melakukan hal yang sama kemudian keduanya berangkat dengan tenang. Adalah apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Tapi setelah Sasuke masuk Hanabi malah hanya berdiri diam melihat ke arah Naruto dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa Hanabi?."

Naruto yang penasaran dengan tingkah Hanabi bertanya lalu mendekat. Dia mencoba membaca raut wajah Hanabi dan menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis kecil itu. Hanya saja begitu dia melihat langsung ke wajahnya, Hanabi juga melihat langsung ke arah Naruto.

"Um!."

Dan karena hal itu entah dari mana asalnya, tiba-tiba Hanabi seakan mendapatkan sebuah kepercayaan diri yang dan membuang keraguannya yang tadi sempat terlihat. Begitu melihat Hanabi sudah kelihatan Normal Naruto ingin segera amengucapkan salam dan kembali untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tapi sebelum itu.

"Turunkan badanmu Naruto!."

Naruto menundukan badannya tapi Hanabi tidak puas dan menarik Naruto lalu memaksanya untuk berdiri di atas lututnya.

"Tutup matamu."

"Kenapa?."

"Tutup saja!."

Naruto yang tidak paham dengan permintaan Hanabi tidak langsung menurut tapi Hanabi yang ingin segera mengakhiri kontak di antara mereka tidak bisa sabar dan memutuskan untuk memegang kepala Naruto dan menutup kedua matanya dengan paksa.

"Chuu. . "

"Ha-Hanabi apa yang kau lakukan?."

"Me-mengurangi rasa stressmu. . . aku berangkat, sampai jumpa lagi."

Hanabi segera meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang mematung, lalu dengan perintah dari Hanabi kereta yang mereka tumpangi mulai bergerak sambil diiringi oleh beberapa prajurit yang ditugaskan sebagai pengawal.

Naruto menyentuh dahinya tepat di mana tadi dia dicium

"Apa ini artinya aku ditolak?."

Jawabannya adalah tidak, sebab Hanabi bahkan tidak tahu kalau Naruto punya perasaan seperti itu terhadapnya dan dia juga tidak sempat mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi meski begitu, kesimpulan Naruto tidak berbeda jauh dari kenyataan.

Untuk Hanabi, Naruto memang penting, dia menyukai pemuda itu, menghormatinya dan merasa berhutang budi padanya. Tapi selain itu Hanabi tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada Naruto. Tidak ada perasaan yang menjurus ke arah cintanya seorang perempuan terhadap laki-laki.

Jika mereka adalah pasangan, ciuman Hanabi di kening Naruto bisa di kategorikan sebagai caranya menunjukan rasa cintanya yang tidak ternodai nafsu. Tapi mereka bukan pasangan, jadi arti paling jauh yang dibawa dari perbuatan Hanabi hanyalah 'kau adalah teman terbaikku' tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

". . . . ."

Naruto tersenyum sambil melihat kereta kuda yang membawa kedua sahabatnya itu mulai jadi tidak terlihat. Untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saja ditolak secara tidak langsung, dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan muram.

Dia merasa sedikit agak kecewa, tapi selain perasaan itu ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya merasa kalau beban di pundaknya hilang dan membuat badannya jadi ringan. Perasaan itu adalah perasaan lega.

Sejak enam tahun yang lalu, ini pertama kalinya dia bisa merasa lega.

Sejak Naruto mengakui perasaannya pada Hanabi, dia juga memikirkan masa depan di mana Hanabi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Dan juga hal macam apa saja yang akan terjadi kalau keduanya secara terbuka mengakuinya di depan umum. kesulitan yang mereka akan dapat lalu juga 'akhir' yang menunggu mereka.

Naruto tidak bisa bilang kalau perjalanan mereka akan mulus. Malah sebaliknya, jalan yang akan mereka lalui dipenuhi batu krikil tajam yang menyakitkan untuk diinjak. Dengan tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya terhadap dirinya, maka gadis kecil itu akan terhindar dari semua masalah yang disebabkan olehnya. Naruto ingin bisa bersama dengan gadis itu, tapi dia memiliki keinginan lain yang jauh lebih penting.

Kemudian.

"Aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi sepertinya ini memang yang terbaik."

2

Setelah keduanya tidak lagi bisa melihat Naruto, Hanabi dan Sasuke berganti mengawasi tempat di mana musuh berada dan memastikan mereka tidak bergerak terlalu dekat dengan mereka dan menarik perhatian. Jarak mereka dari pasukan koalisi sudah cukup jauh, jadi jika mereka diserang pasukan musuh bantuan tidak akan bisa langsung datang.

Mereka bergerak dengan jalur yang memutar-mutar dan kadang harus memilih jalan yang susah untuk menghidari musuh. Oleh sebab itu, meski di dalam kereta perjalanan Hanabi dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang nyaman.

Tapi meski tidak nyaman keduanya tidak bisa protes sebab semua itu dilakukan untuk melindungi keduanya. Meski sekarang cuma jadi pembawa pesan, tapi Sasuke adalah anak bangsawan dan meski cuma seorang murid sekolah militer tapi Hanabi juga adalah seorang tuan putri. Dan karena posisinya itu, kepala mereka jadi memiliki harga.

Mereka bisa digunakan sebagai alat untuk mencari uang. Jika keberadaan mereka diketahui dan mereka berdua berhasil ditangkap, pasukan musuh bisa meminta tebusan pada Konoha. Dan uang yang mereka dapatkan tentu tidak akan sedikit, lalu uang itu bisa digunakan untuk melakukan banyak hal yang akan menyusahkan pasukan koalisi di masa depan.

Selama hampir satu jam mencoba menghindari pasukan musuh, akhirnya konvoi mereka berhasil keluar dari area yang dikuasai musuh. Membuat semua orang akhirnya bisa bernafas sedikit lebih lega.

Lalu karena keadaan sudah jauh lebih santai, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menanyakan apa yang sangat ingin dia tanyakan sejak mereka berangkat.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?."

"Melakukan apa?."

"Kenapa kau menciumnya?."

"Itu kan cuma di dahi."

"Tetap saja itu sebuah ciuman."

"Memangnya kenapa? dia kelihatan stress jadi aku ingin coba menghiburnya."

Hanabi sering mendengar kalau prajurit yang pulang dari perang atau pertempuran sering mengalami stress yang lumayan berat. Dan biasanya, untuk mengatasinya prajurit yang sudah berumur atau berkeluarga akan diberikan hak libur dan juga tunjangan finansial tambahan sebagai hadiah.

Bisa beristirahat dan berhenti memikirkan masalah militer lalu berkumpul kembali dengan anak dan istrinya adalah obat stress tersendiri.

Tapi ketika prajurit yang dimaksud adalah para pemuda yang sedang dalam proses mencoba berhenti bergantung pada orang tuanya dan menjauh dari keluarganya lalu belum punya keluarga baru. Kedua hal tadi kadang tidak manjur untuk menghilankan rasa stress mereka.

Untuk mereka ada dua hal yang umumnya bisa digunakan untuk menghilangkan rasa stress mereka. Alkohol dan wanita. Terutama wanita. Dan yang dimaksud dengan pemuda di sini adalah laki-laki seumuran Naruto.

Ketika Naruto menyerang Hanabi di pagi harinya, yang dia ingin lakukan adalah mencoba menakuti gadis itu dan membuatnya menjauh setelah menyadari kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis kecil yang umurnya hampir tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Nilai moralnya tidak mengijinkannya untuk memiliki perasaan semacam itu tapi perasaannya berbalik dan tidak mengijinkan nilai moralnya menahan keinginannya. Naruto adalah orang yang selalu berpikir ke depan. Dan dia tahu kalau keduanya bukan hal yang bisa dia pilih.

Oleh sebab itulah dia memilih jalan tengah. Membiarkan perasaannya meluap untuk sesaat, lalu membuat gadis itu tidak menyukainya kemudian menjauh dan pelan-pelan menghapus perasaannya itu saat keberadaannya sudah tidak diterima.

Pada akhirnya maksud Naruto tidak tercapai, tapi selain gagalnya rencananya itu ada satu hal yang juga meleset dari perkiraan Naruto.

Hanabi punya kemampuan mengingat dan juga menghubungkan informasi yang berada jauh di atas rata-rata. Tapi dia tidak punya kemampuan yang cukup untuk bisa membuatnya mampu menebak apa yang seseorang sedang pikirkan.

Atau lebih mudahnya, Hanabi tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain.

Insiden tadi pagi, dari sudut pandang Hanabi hanyalah kejadian di mana Naruto yang menumpuk masalah jadi stress dan tidak bisa menahan diri ingin melampiaskan semua masalahnya dengan melakukan hal-hal dewasa. Tapi sebab di sana tidak ada orang lain kecuali Hanabi yang kebetulan juga seorang gadis, dia berakhir menyerangnya.

Dan kesimpulan yang didapat Hanabi adalah pemuda itu sempat khilaf tapi sadar di saat-saat terakhir.

Kesimpulan yang meleset jauh dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan lebih, tapi aku ingin membantunya meringankan stressnya karena itulah ak-aku melakukannya."

Dia tidak tahu apakah apa yang dia lakukan ada pengaruhnya mengingat dia sudah terlalu sering mendengar Naruto bilang kalau dia tidak menganggap Hanabi lebih dari anak kecil dan secara terang-terangan memberitahukan preferensinya.

"Aku juga stress jadi cium aku juga, cium aku di sini!."

Sasuke menunjuk pipi kirinya dengan jari, tapi sebagai balasannya Hanabi hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

"Eh? kenapa? kenapa kau melihatku begitu? aku juga sudah bekerja keras dan benar-benar mengalami stress."

"Untuk ukuran orang yang stress kau kelihatan baik-baik saja."

"Aku sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja! jadi cepat cium aku."

Sasuke mendekatkan pipinya ke arah Hanabi, tapi kali ini Hanabi tidak hanya memberikan tatapan tajam. Tapi juga serangan fisik.

Plak.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?."

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau mencium Naruto?."

"Dia itu anak kecil yang masih butuh bimbingan."

"Yang anak kecil itu kau! dan aku dan Naruto itu seumuran, jadi harusnya aku juga dapat hadiah ciuman."

"Aku tidak perlu mengingatkan kalau kita sedang membicarakan masalah umur kan?."

"Kau benar-benar tidak flexible."

"Kau benar. . aku memang tidak flexible."

Dia sendiri tahu kalau dia tidak flexible, dan dia juga tahu kalau dia tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Karena itulah dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Naruto mengutarakan semua masalahnya padanya. Dia hanya bisa memberikan saran dari apa yang pernah dia baca, dan dia hanya bisa memaksakan logikanya pada Naruto sambil mengkalkulasi apa yang harus dia katakan selanjutnya.

Dengan kata lain dia hanya bicara omong kosong.

"Hey Sasuke. . . . bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memahami perasaannya?."

Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dia tidak bisa lakukan, tapi itu bukan alasan untuknya agar berhenti berusaha.

"Kenapa kau ingin memahaminya?."

"Aku ingin membantunya?."

Sasuke tidak bertanya kenapa Hanabi ingin membantu Naruto, sebab dia tahu kalau pertanyaan semacam itu adalah pertanyaan yang jawabannya mudah dan juga susah di saat yang bersamaan.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau tahu?."

Naruto yang punya tertekan tanggung jawab besar, Naruto yang selalu menyesali nasib orang-orang yang tidak bisa diselamatkannya, dan Naruto yang tidak bisa membiarkan saja orang-orang yang berjalan di bawahnya, dan rasa tanggung jawabnya terhadap setiap hal buruk yang terjadi juga sangat tinggi.

"Sasuke. . . apa aku ini orang yang dingin?."

Dia tahu kalau perang bukanlah hal yang baik, tapi dia bisa tetap berpikir kalau hal itu bukan urusannya. Dia tahu kalau nyawa yang dikorbankan seorang prajurit itu tidak bisa dihitung harganya, tapi meski begitu saat seseorang mati di medan pertempuran hanya berpikir 'oh orang itu mati?' dan bisa dengan cepat melupakannya. Lalu, meski dia merasakan simpati terhadap orang-orang yang cacat karena perang, tapi dia tidak pernah merasa dia harus membantu mereka dengan sekuat tenaga. Selain itu saat seseorang yang ada di bawah perintahnya tertimpa kemalangan hal yang langsung terpikir olehnya adalah mencari pengganti orang itu.

"Apa aku orang yang sedingin itu Sasuke. . . .? . . . apa aku ini orang yang buruk?."

Dia melihat Sasuke dengan mata yang lembab. Dia ingin mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, tapi dia juga takut kalau Sasuke akan menghakiminya dan memutuskan kalau dia itu memang orang yang buruk.

"Tidak! sama sekali tidak! kau itu normal! dari apa yang kudengar daripada kau aku lebih merasa kalau masalahnya ada di Naruto! jika dia masih merasakan hal semacam itu berarti dia memang masih anak kecil yang belum siap ikut perang!."

Yang ingin Sasuke katakan adalah, daripada Hanabi Narutolah yang lebih butuh bantuan.

"Dalam perang tidak ada yang namanya tragedi, semua orang yang ada di medan perang dan siap membunuh seseorang juga seharusnya sudah siap untuk dibunuh! aku tidak akan mengasihani orang yang tetap ikut perang meski mereka tahu kalau mereka bisa mati di sana."

Itu adalah resiko mereka, ketika mereka masuk militer mereka sudah mengetahui resiko itu dan tetap saja masuk.

"Dalam perang kali ini yang terlibat adalah seratus persen anggota militer, dan mereka harusnya sudah tahu kalau sewaktu-waktu mereka bisa saja mati dan meninggalkan orang yang mereka sayangi! jika mereka memang menyayangi nyawa mereka harusnya mereka berhenti jadi prajurit dan beralih profesi. Jika orang sipil terlibat itu baru urusannya lain."

Dengan kata lain, yang ingin Sasuke kataka adalah orang mati dalam perang itu normal dan kematian satu orang maupun banyak orang itu nilainya sama. Dan tentu saja, siapapun yang mati hal itu bukan tragedi. Mati dalam perang itu sama dengan mati tenggelam sebagai pelaut, atau mati diserang hewan buat sebagai pemburu.

Bagi Sasuke, selain kematian orang yang dekat dengannya kematian seseorang hanyalah 'kematian orang lain' yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Manusia memang makhluk sosial, tapi sebelum jadi makhluk sosial Manusia adalah makhluk Individu.

"Kau sok sekali, padahal umur kalian sama."

"Kau juga harusnya tahu kalau yang sama dari kami memang cuma umur, selain itu semuanya beda."

Termasuk sudut pandang mereka terhadap perang. Dalam hal ini, Sasuke bisa dikategorikan sebagai kesatria yang berdiri di tengah arena pertempuran sedangkan Naruto adalah jendral yang melihat dari atas dan menentukan jalannya peperangan.

Sudut pandang mereka tidak bisa disebut seratus persen benar, tapi sudut pandang mereka juga tidak bisa disebut seratus persen salah. Keduanya punya role yang berbeda dan juga prioritas yang berbeda. Pendapat keduanya tentang perang ada di daerah abu-abu.

"Kita ganti topik saja, dalam kasus ini pandangannya dan pandanganku terlalu jauh berbeda dan hal itu hanya akan membuat saranku tidak berguna! selain itu masalah perasaan adalah masalah yang hanya bisa diketahui ketika kau sudah dekat dengan orang itu."

Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah Hanabi.

"Hanabi, berhubung kita sedang membicarakan Naruto aku ingin tahu pendapatmu tentangnya."

"Pendapat?."

"Ok, aku akan tanya secara langsung! apa kau menyukai Naruto! sebagai seorang laki-laki?."

"Ha? ja-jangan tanya hal aneh tiba-tiba begini."

"Tidak ada yang aneh dan tiba-tiba di sini! kalian kelihatan sangat dekat jadi aku penasaran tentang perasaaanmu terhadapnya! selain itu kau juga sudah menciumnya."

"Jangan membahas itu lagiii!..."

Dia jadi ingat hal lain.

"Kudengar dari Naruto kalau kau hampir setiap hari mengunjungi kamarnya lalu menghabiskan waktu berdua di sana sambil gelap-gelapan, selain itu aku juga mendengar kalau kau sering mengenakan pakaian tipis di depannya, dan di perjalanan kalian ke sini kalian sempat main-main sampai larut malam di tengah hujan badai, kau bahkan pasrah saat dipangku dan dipeluk olehnya terus-menerus saat di skoci darurat."

"Ke-kenapa kau tahu semua ituuuu!."

"Kenapa? tentu saja karena Naruto memberitahukannya padaku?."

"Orang bodoooohh! kenapa dia membeberkan hal semacam itu pada orang laiiinn!?.."

Hanabi yang wajahnya sudah merah padam karena malu terpaksa harus menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya agar dia tidak jadi semakin malu.

"Tenang saja, aku itu bukan orang lain!."

"Sasuke. . . ."

"Jadi sebagai biaya tutup mulut pindah ke sini dan duduk di pangkuanku lalu biarkan aku memelukmu."

Plak.

"Mengesampingkan hal itu, jadi apa kau punya perasaan seperti itu padanya atau tidak?."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, hubungan kami itu hanya seperti saudara! Sama seperti hubunganku denganmu aku tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai target rasa romantis, aku menganggapnya sebagai adik laki-laki saja."

"Kenapa adik laki-laki. . ."

"Kau tidak perlu penjelasan."

"Aku tahu itu. . tapi ketika yang mengatakannya adalah anak dua belas tahun rasanya benar-benar aneh."

"Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan situasi di rumah? aku ingat kau belum menceritakan detailnya padaku."

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau ada pasukan yang bersiap untuk bergerak ke teritori kita."

Pasukan itu adalah pasukan pribadi milik seorang bangsawan bernama Gatsu, sama seperti Hanabi teritorinya juga berada di ujung Konoha tapi daripada Hanabi lokasi teritori Gatsu lebih dekat ke perbatasan. Oleh sebab itulah di Gatsu mempunya banyak pasukan perang, malah bisa dibilang kalau teritorinya sudah seperti markas militer.

Luas teritorinya sendiri jauh lebih besar dari teritori yang dimiliki Hanabi, hanya saja sebab mereka lebih fokus pada masalah militer dan pertahanan produksi komoditas dan ekonomi dari lahan yang dimillikinya tidak terlalu bagus. Sehingga mereka sangat bergantung pada supply dari pusat.

"Pasukan ya? kenapa ada yang repot-repot membawa hal seperti itu?."

"Bukankah normal membawa pasukan untuk menyerang sebuah daerah?."

"Pasukan yang kau sebutkan tadi itu terdiri dari orang-orang Konoha kan? kalau begitu bukankah apa yang mereka lakukan itu termasuk lese majeste?."

Ibunya memang orang bisa, lalu dia memang tidak punya kesempatan untuk jadi raja, selain itu umurnya juga masih muda dan kekuasaannya hanya terbatas pada sebuah tanah kecil yang dimilikinya. Tapi meski begitu Hanabi tetaplah seorang tuan putri, dan mengangkat senjata untuk melukai keluarga kerajaan adalah tindakan kriminal dengan hukuman berat.

Mendeklarasikan perang terhadapnya adalah sama saja dengan memberontak terhadap kerajaan Konoha.

"Kau bilang kalau alasan mereka datang adalah untuk mengambil budak yang lari ke teritoriku kan? kalau begitu bukankah kita hanya perlu mengembalikan mereka saja."

"Kalau masalahnya sesederhana itu aku tidak akan memintamu pulang."

Teritori Hanabi memang tidak sebesar milik saudara-saudaranya yang lain maupun para bangsawan kerajaan, tapi meski begitu area yang termasuk dalam teritorinya bukanlah tanah yang bisa dia dan pelayannya garap sendiri. Bahkan setelah menghitung orang-orang yang dia selamatkan dulu jumlahnya masih kurang dan teritorinya masih kekurangan tenaga.

Oleh sebab itulah teritorinya perlu mendatangkan orang dari luar, dan orang-orang itu jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Lalu sebab sistem catatan kependudukan masih sangat berantakan latar belakang orang-orang yang datang ke teritori Hanabi tidak bisa dicek satu-persatu.

Asalkan mereka mau bekerja dan tidak malas lalu tidak bertingkah buruk, mereka akan diterima dan dipersilahkan bekerja lalu tinggal di teritorinya. Oleh sebab itulah menentukan siapa yang harus ditarik dan siapa yang harus ditahan jadi susah.

Asal, status, dan latar belakang keluarga serta catatan kependudukan orang-orang itu tidak ada yang jelas.

"Selain itu aku tidak yakin kalau mengembalikan orang-orang itu akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Ha. . , aku juga berpikir begitu, bisa jadi malah masalah ini mereka sendiri yang memulai."

Dari informasi tambahan yang Hanabi dapatkan dari Sasuke, alasan dari penggerakan pasukan Gatsu sudah bisa ditebak. Masalah ekonomi. Apa yang Gatsu incar bukanlah Hanabi maupun kembalinya budak yang lari ke teritorinya melainkan hal yang lebih fundamental.

Teritori yang Hanabi miliki.

Teritori luas tidak selalu membawa keuntungan, bahkan jika tidak ditangani dengan baik teritori luas malah hanya akan menjadi beban. Dengan teritori yang semakin luas, maka orang yang di dalamnya juga akan semakin banyak dan orang-orang itu tentu saja harus diurus. Selain itu sebab Gatsu juga harus mengurus fasilitas militer dan pasukannya beban yang dipikulnya juga jadi akan semakin berat.

Dia tidak bisa fokus mengurus masalah domestik dan di saat yang sama dia juga harus mengurus masalah militer, jika dia fokus pada satu hal maka dia harus meninggalkan hal lain. Tapi kalau dia mengurus keduanya dia hanya akan menghasilkan hasil yang setengah-setengah.

"Untuk sementara aku sudah bisa menebak sebuah skema yang dibuat olehnya, tapi itu cuma hipotesis dan kebenaranya tidak bisa dijamin."

Hipotesis yang dibuat Hanabi sangat sederhana.

Gatsu mengirim budak dalam jumlah banyak ke teritori Hanabi untuk membingungkan menejemen. Setelah beberapa lama dia akan akan mengklaim kalau terititori Hanabi menyembunyikan budak-budakanya lalu meminta mereka dikembalikan. Sebelum identitas mereka diketahui Gatsu akan membawa pasukan ke teritori Hanabi dengan alasan menjaga keamanan dan melindungi keluarga kerajaan.

Dengan alasan itu juga dia akan menduduki teritori Hanabi kemudian secara rahasia membuat masalah lalu pura-pura memberikan solusi. Tujuan akhirnya sendiri mungkin adalah penggabungan teritori keduanya dan mengambil alih menejemen dengan dalih kalau tidak ada yang mampu mengelola teritorinya.

"Apa si Gatsu ini orang yang kelihatannya bisa diajak bernegosiasi?."

Hipotesisnya masih penuh dengan lubang yang hanya bisa diisi dengan perkiraannya sendiri. Oleh sebab itulah dia baru akan menentukan langkah selanjutnya setelah bertemu langsung dengan orangnya. Melakukan penggabungan teritori sama sekali bukan ide yang buruk, tapi menyerahkan menejemen teritorinya pada orang lain tentu saja adalah urusan lain.

"Dia adalah rakyat Konoha yang baik."

Artinya dia itu adalah orang yang bisa diajak negosiasi kalau dia yakin akan menang dan merasa menang tapi akan jadi sulit diajak bicara dan tidak memperdulikan apapun yang orang lain katakan kalau merasa kalah dalam perdebatan. Sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang bisa dihadapi Hanabi yang mengandalkan kata-kata dan logika.

"Tapi kita bisa sedikit lega."

Setidaknya Ibunya tidak akan diperlakukan buruk.

"Hanya saja kita tidak bisa santai, kau harusnya masih ingat negara seperti apa Konoha itu kan?."

"Tentu saja."

Hanabi, Sasuke, dan Ibunya mungkin tidak akan diperlakukan buruk, setidaknya secara fisik. Tapi gadis itu tidak bisa mengharapkan supaya Gatsu memperlakukan orang-orang yang ada di teritorinya sama sepertinya.

Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah rakyat biasa, selain itu ada banyak dari mereka yang statusnya adalah budak. Dan di Konoha, rakyat biasa itu dianggap sebagai pelayan yang tugasnya adalah menuruti semua perintah para bangsawan. Sedangkan untuk budak bahkan mereka tidak akan dianggap sebagai manusia dan diperlakukan layaknya properti.

"Maafkan aku Hanabi."

Di dunia manapun yang punya tugas untuk menjadi tameng, yang harus menjadi tulang punggung, dan yang harus mengotori tangannya untuk keluarganya adalah orang yang sudah dewasa. Di dunia manapun memutar otak mencari uang dan melindungi rumahnya bukanlah tugas seorang anak kecil.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan adalah bermain dan belajar agar bisa jadi orang yang lebih baik dari kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi meski dia sudah tahu semua itu Sasuke tetap lari dan meminta bantuan Hanabi begitu dia mendapat masalah. Dia malah hanya menambahkan beban yang dimiliki gadis kecil itu dan menyerahkan semua masalah yang dia temui padanya. Selain itu, bukannya melindungi dia malah dengan sengaja membawa Hanabi ke tempat yang berbahaya.

Sebagai orang yang sudah dewasa Sasuke merasa kalau dia itu benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Apa-apaan permintaan maafmu itu? kau tidak menganggapku sebagai anak kecil kan?."

"Tapi kau memang masih kecil!."

"Kenapa kau mengungkit masalah ini lagi?."

Sasuke diam untuk sesaat lalu melihat ke mata Hanabi setelah beberapa detik.

"Waktumu bisa bersenang-senang secara bebas hanyalah saat kau masih kecil, saat aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu apa yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah membuatmu bisa memanfaatkan waktu singkat itu! aku ingin kau senang dan bahagia! tapi meski begitu aku sudah gagal melakukannya."

Orang yang paling Hanabi sayangi adalah Ibunya, tapi orang yang paling dekat dengannya adalah Sasuke. Orang yang paling tahu tentangnya adalah Sasuke. Dan dua orang itu adalah orang yang paling tahu situasi satu sama lain.

"Aku juga bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, daripada mengikutiku kenapa kau tidak bersenang-senang saja? kau ini lolicon kan? dengan statusmu aku yakin ada banyak bangsawan yang mau menjodohkan anak perempuannya yang masih kecil padamu."

"Motoku adalah, loli yes, no touch."

Lagipula, apa yang membuatnya senang bukanlah bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis kecil manis lalu membuatnya jadi dewasa. Tapi melihat mereka bermain tertawa dengan polosnya. Persis seorang kakek yang senang saat melihat cucunya.

Sama seperti Naruto, Sasuke juga punya anggapan kalau anak kecil itu tugasnya hanya belajar dan bermain. Bersenang-senang dan mengasah diri, bukannya dipermainkan oleh orang-orang dewasa untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

"Ahahaha. . . . "

Hanabi tertawa, dan begitu gadis kecil itu tertawa Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Tawa polos seperti itulah yang selalu dia ingin lihat dari Hanabi, sebuah tawa lepas yang datang dari dalam hatinya. Sebuah ekspresi yang sesuai dengan umurnya.

"Apanya yang no touch!? bukankah kau sering memeluku tanpa ijin?."

"Meski kau masih kecil, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa berdosa kalau memegang-megangmu."

"Jangan menjadikanku pelarian!. lagipula. . . jika kau mau sedikit merubah diri aku yakin kau tidak akan dijauhi anak kecil."

Meski suka dengan anak kecil tapi Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dengan anak kecil. Keadaannya sama seperti orang yang suka kucing tapi alergi bulu kucing, jadi meski dia ingin mendekatpun dia tidak bisa. Dalam kasusnya, ketika dia mendekat semua orang malah akan lari karena takut dan pada akhirnya membuatnya hanya bisa melihat dari jauh.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! penampilanku ini adalah salah satu senjataku."

Muka sangar dan aura mengintimidasi yang dimilikinya adalah aset yang dia perlukan untuk membantu tugasnya. Meski hal semacam itu tidak akan ada gunanya jika dia berhadapan dengan orang yang benar-benar kuat, tapi hal sederhana itu bisa membuat orang-orang yang tidak punya nyali tidak akan berani mendekat.

Dan hal semacam itu sangat berguna saat dia melakukan pengawalan di tempat umum.

"Hey Sasuke kau ada di sini karena kau punya tujuan kan?."

Hanabi memasang muka serius lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke secara langsung.

"..."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dan untuk tujuan itu kau rela mengorbankan hal lain agar tujuan itu bisa kau capai kan?."

Sasuke kembali mengangguk..

Jika mau, Sasuke bisa melanjutkan pendidikan militernya di Konoha. Setelah itu dia bisa melanjutkan karirnya di bidang militr. Dengan bantuan nama keluarga dan kemampuannya, mendapatkan promosi bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit.

Jika dia tidak ikut keluar dengan Hanabi dari sekolah lalu mengikutinya ke teritorinya masa depan Sasuke sudah dipastikan akan cerah.

Tapi Sasuke tidak mengambil jalan itu. Baginya ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar prospek masa depannya yang cerah.

Dan tujuan itu adalah membuat gadis kecil di depannya merasa senang.

Sebuah keinginan bodoh dan tidak berguna yang egois.

"Aku juga punya hal seperti itu! aku ingin membahagiakan Ibuku dan memberinya kehidupan tanpa masalah dan tanpa kekhawatiran."

Dan untuk tujuan itu dia rela mengorbankan kesenangannya.

Sasuke melihat ke mata Hanabi, dan di sana dia menemukan sebuah tekat membara yang kokoh. Dengan sekali lihatpun sudah jelas kalau gadis kecil di depannya tidak akan mundur kalau benar-benar tidak dipaksa mundur.

"Jika kau seingin itu melihatku senang, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku mengejar tujuanku agar tugasku cepat selesai dan aku bisa bersenang-senang?."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan kan?."

Hanabi mengangguk setelah itu dia menyiapkan kertas dan alat tulis.

"Aku akan memikirkan masalah Gatsu dan mencari sebanyak mungkin cara untuk menghadapinya, kau fokus saja untuk menjagaku."

"Baiklah!."

Dengan begitu perjalanan mereka terus berlanjut.


	6. 6 : Fate & Struggle

Notice*Interpretasi dari kata-kata Hanabi di bagian akhir cerita ada di chap akhir. Yang ternyata masih belum bisa diselesin di satu chap ini. Niatnya mau double update di bulan depan, tapi PM author dengan pesan baru yang subykenya gak beda-beda amat. Kapa updatenyaaaaaa... karena itulah saya cut lagi.

Warning : REZero Cringe

* * *

Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto

* * *

1

Begitu malam tiba, konvoi perjalanan Hanabi memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mendirikan tenda. Jarak mereka ke pos pemberhentian di kota selanjutnya sudah tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi meski dibilang tidak terlalu jauh, waktu yang harus untuk bisa kesana adalah tiga jam.

Mereka bergerak dalam tempo lambat, dan bergerak di dalam kegelapan malam di dalam daerah yang kanan dan kirinya hanya ada hutan bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang aman. Oleh karena itulah mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam di tengah perjalanan.

Mereka membuat api unggun lalu mendirikan sebuah tenda untuk Hanabi tidur. Sebab perjalanan mereka adalah perjalanan buru-buru, mereka hanya membawa satu tenda saja. Para pengawal Hanabi adalah prajurit, dan Sasuke meski tidak aktif dalam organisasi militer juga adalah orang yang tidak kesulitan untuk tidur outdoor.

Setelah selesai mendirikan tenda dan makan malam, prajurit yang bertugas untuk melakukan pengawalan langsung mengatur jadwal jaga agar semua orang bisa mendapatkan jatah istirahat.

Semua orang kecuali Sasuke.

Dalam perjalana ini Sasuke masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang harus ikut dijaga, tapi meski begitu pemuda itu tidak mau bertindak pasif dan memutuskan untuk ikut melakukan tugas penjagaan. Hanya saja dia tidak mengikuti jadwal yang dibuat oleh pengawal lain dan malah berakhir membuat agendanya sendiri.

Prajurit lain merasa tidak nyawaman dengan kelakuan Sasuke, tapi mereka tidak berani protes sehingga akhirnya mereka membiarkan pemuda itu begitu saja selama dia tidak mengganggu tugas mereka.

Hanya saja ada satu orang yang terganggu dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Hey Sasuke, jika kau tidak ingin tidur bisakah kau berhenti duduk di depan tendaku?."

"Tenang saja Hanabi, aku tidak akan diam-diam masuk tendamu saat kau tidur."

"Daripada di depan sana malah akan lebih baik kalau kau masuk saja, melihat bayanganmu di depan tendaku malah membuatku lebih tidak nyaman."

Yang Hanabi perlu lakukan hanya membuat tembok di antara tempatnya dan Sasuke tidur dengan barang-barang yang dibawanya.

"Hanabi! dengarkan aku baik-baik! ketika kau ingin bicara pada laki-laki pikirlah dulu isinya dalam-dalam sebelum mengatakannya!, selain itu lihat tempatnya juga!"

"Memangnya aku bilang apa?."

Hanabi merasa kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataannya, tapi Sasuke merasa kalau tempat dan waktu yang Hanabi pilih tadi itu salah besar. Dan kesalahan itu membuat beberapa prajurit lain yang sedang beristirahat tidak jauh darinya melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan.

Sebab di dunia ini normal menganggap seorang gadis dua belas tahun sebagai target hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan, ada beberapa prajurit yang menganggap kalau keduanya sedang saling menggoda satu sama lain.

Yang jelas sama sekali tidak benar. Hanabi hanya tidak pernah menganggap kalau dirinya perlu waspada kalau sudah menyakut Sasuke maupun Naruto. Mereka sangat dekat dengan satu sama lain, dan sebab mereka sudah pernah tinggal bersama selama beberapa tahun mereka sudah tahu sangat banyak hal tentang satu sama lain.

Menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka itu sulit dan bertingkah seperti orang lain di depan mereka sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Karena itulah mereka selalu mengatakan apa yang mereka mau dengan cara yang mereka inginkan tanpa berpikir dulu.

"Lupakan saja."

Sasuke menyerah dan memutuskan tidak mempersoalkan masalah tadi.

"Aku merasa kalau ada yang mengawasi kita, tapi prajurit lain tidak ada yang menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, dan hal itu artinya cuma ada dua. . ."

Pertama hal yang Sasuke rasakan hanya imajinasi dan sebenarnya tidak ada yang mengawasi mereka darimanapun. Dan kemungkinan kedua adalah, ada orang yang mengawasi mereka tapi skill bersembunyinya terlalu hebat sehingga keberadaan mereka jadi sangat sulit untuk dirasakan.

Sasuke berharap kalau yang terjadi adalah kemungkinan pertama, tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Oleh sebab itulah dia memutuskan untuk menjaga tenda Hanabi dari luar agar bisa terus mengawasi keadaan di sekitar mereka.

Dia tidak bisa mengejar sesuatu yang keberadaannya masih tidak jelas, selain itu meski memang mereka benar-benar diawasipun dia tidak bisa pergi dan mengejar sebab dia tidak tahu lokasi persis di mana orang yang sedang mengawasinya itu.

"Aku sendiri ingin masuk, tapi aku akan tetap di luar."

Jika keadaannya tidak seperti sekarang dan di sekitar mereka tidak ada orang luar, Sasuke pasti sudah masuk bahkan tanpa disuruh. Dengan begitu dia bisa melihat wajah tidur Hanabi ataupun melakukan hal lain saat gadis kecil itu sedang tidur. Tapi sekali lagi, keadaan tidak mengijinkan.

Dengan begitu, Hanabi menyerah untuk mengusir Sasuke dan pemuda itu memutuskan untuk begadang di depan tenda Hanabi sampai pagi.

Dan sampai pagi datang tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Begitu pagi datang, Sasuke merasa kalau perasaannya jadi campur aduk. Di sisi lain dia bersukur karena semua baik-baik saja, dan di sisi lain dia menyesal karena sudah membuang waktunya untuk melakukan hal membosankan semalaman setelah menolak tawaran Hanabi untuk ikut masuk tenda gadis kecil itu.

Oleh karena itulah, di pagi Harinya Sasuke langsung jadi tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Begitu sarapan dan mengepak barang selesai, dia langsung naik ke dalam kereta dan berbaring di kursi di depan Hanabi.

"Jika kau ingin tidur setidaknya beritahu aku apa yang kau butuhkan."

Sedangkan Hanabi sendiri sedang sibuk mengecek daftar barang yang mereka bawa beserta barang-barang yang mungkin mereka butuhkan selama perjalanan. Mereka memang membawa banyak barang dari benteng koalisi untuk memepersiapkan perjalanan ke Konoha.

Tapi meski begitu perjalanan ke Konoha itu lumayan panjang, dan apa yang mereka bawa dari benteng tidak bisa terus diandalkan sebagai asuransi. Mungkin Hanabi bisa langsung tenang begitu sampai di Konoha, tapi para pengawalnya harus kembali ke Benteng. Dan hal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

Sepanjang jalannya mayoritas yang ada hanyalah hutan tanpa pemukiman manusia. Jadi mereka tidak bisa langsung melakukan supply ulang jika ada yang kurang meski mereka punya uang. Selain itu, pada dasarnya prajurit bawah biasanya tidak diberikan tanggung jawab dalam urusan dana sehingga jika mereka dibiarkan saja mereka malah akan menggunakan dana personalnya.

Berhubung Hanabi yang memegang dana, dia ingin segera melakukan resupply saat berangkat sehingga saat pulangnya semua orang tinggal hanya jalan saja tanpa repot memikirkan yang lain.

"Siapa yang akan belanja?."

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?."

"Kalau begitu tidak kuijinkan."

"Kenapa.?"

"Kau terlalu menarik perhatian, serahkan saja daftar yang kau buat pada orang lain."

"Hehehe. . . kau kira aku ini amatir.?"

Hanabi membuka tasnya lalu mengleluarkan sepasang pakaian dan jubah yang kelihatan murahan. Bahannya kelihatan kasar, jahitannya tidak rapi, dan warnanya yang kusam membuat meski benda itu tidak kotor tapi tetap kelihatan kumuh. Sama sekali bukan pakaian yang pantas dikenakan oleh seorang tuan putri dari sebuah negara besar.

"Ketika aku dan Naruto kabur ke benteng kami membeli pakaian lain untuk menyamar sebagai rakyat biasa, dengan ini aku yakin kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Pakaian yang Hanabi keluarkan adalah pakaian yang Yashamaru belikan saat mereka akan melewati perbatasan.

"Ha?."

Hanabi memasang wajah percaya diri dan yakin, tapi sebaliknya Sasuke memasang muka heran dan tidak percaya. Dia tidak tahu mulai dari mana dia harus memberikan kalimat retorik. Dan, dia juga benar-benar tidak tahu dari mana Hanabi bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan diri sebesar itu terhadap rencana penyamarannya itu.

"Apa? kenapa kau melihatku dengan muka kasihan seperti itu?."

"Kau tahu tidak Hanabi, kau malah jadi semakin mencrigakan dengan dengan pakain seperti itu."

Daripada mengalihkan perhatian, dia malah hanya akan menarik lebih banyak perhatian. Dan itu malah lebih berbahaya dari sekedar keluar dengan pakaiannya yang biasa dia kenakan ke keramaian.

"Tapi waktu itu kami berhasil membuat penjaga perbatasan mengira kalau kami itu orang baisa?"

"Apa iya? aku agak tidak yakin."

Ketidakyakinan Sasuke sama sekali bukan tidak beralasan. Meski tidak lagi perlu disebutkan dan sudah jadi rahasia umum, tapi Hanabi adalah seorang tuan putri. Dan yang dia maksud di sini bukanlah hanya sekedar titlenya saja. Tapi lebih mengarah ke aura yang dipancarkannya.

Seseorang bisa menebak apakah orang lain itu bodoh hanya dengan mendengar cara bicaranya saja, seseorang bisa dilihat intelejensinya hanya dari topik yang dibicarakannya saja. Dan prajurit kuat bisa dilihat bahkan hanya dari cara jalannya.

Dan hal itu juga berlaku pada Hanabi. Meski kau tidak bicara padanya, tidak melakukan kontak yang terlalu dekat dengannya, atau melihatnya melakukan hal yang tidak biasa. Ada sesuatu yang secara langsung bilang kalau dia bukan seorang gadis kecil biasa.

Selain itu penampilannya juga membuat gadis kecil itu semakin jauh dari apa yang namanya rakyat biasa. Jika kau bertanya pada seseorang apakah mereka percaya kalau Hanabi itu adalah anak rakyat biasa yang orang tuanya adalah petani miskin setelah melihat wajahnya, jawabannya sudah jelas tidak akan ada yang percaya.

Memangnya siapa yang akan percaya kalau di jaman ini ada anak perempuan dengan kulit putih mulus yang halus, rambut panjang terawat yang beraroma harum, serta memiliki bibir mungil semerah ceri yang kelihatan segar dan sehat itu anak orang biasa?. Anak perempuan yang bisa mendapatkan perawatan yang cukup agar penampilannya bisa semenarik itu hanya anak-anak para bangsawan atau pengusaha kaya.

Hanabi sendiri tidak hidup dalam kemewahan. Meski Ibunya adalah istri raja, tapi keadaan ekonomi mereka hanya sedikit lebih baik dari orang biasa. Bahkan, sebab pelayan di tempatnya jumlahnya sedikit Hanabi harus hidup sendiri dan mengurus semua keperluannya tanpa bantuan orang lain saat dia dipindahkan ke Kiri.

Tapi memang, kebanyakan aktivitasnya adalah kegiatan dalam ruangan. Atau lebih tepatnya, dalam ruangan kecil dan gelap, alias tempat Naruto tinggal. Selain itu, meski secara resmi dia adalah murid militer tapi dia hanya melakukan latihan fisik seperlunya saja sebab dia adalah tawanan politik, sehingga dia tidak pernah dipaksa berpanas-panasan selama seharian dalam latihan tempur.

Dan yang terakhir, dibantu penampilan alaminya yang memang sudah menarik dari sananya. Dia memang sedikit lebih memperhatikan penampilannya dari orang lain. Di sekolah lamanya di Konoha, sekolah bangsawan yang di mana penampilan adalah segalanya. Dia selalu dihukum karena tidak memperhatikan penampilan, karena selalu didorong akhirnya hal itu jadi kebiasaan yang sampai sekarang masih sulit hilang.

"Mungkin saat itu kau bisa berhasil karena kau tidak sendirian."

Persis seperti yang Sasuke katakan. Mereka bisa lolos dari pemeriksaan di perbatasan adalah karena mereka tidak sendirian.

Setelah merasa kalau usahanya menutupi penampilan mencolok Hanabi tidak ada gunanya, Naruto langsung membalik strategi dan memutuskan membiarkan Hanabi jadi bahan perhatian dan menarik kecurigaan.

Dan kecurigaan yang ditimbulkan dari seorang gadis kecil yang tidak kelihatan pantas berada di tempat kelas rendah adalah kalau Hanabi adalah anak seorang bangsawan yang sedang keluar. Menggunakan impresi itu Naruto melakukan negosiasi penuh kebohongan dengan para penjaga sehingga pada akhirnya ketiganya bisa melewati perbatasan dengan aman.

"Tidak mungkin. . . ."

"Yang jelas aku tidak akan mengijinkannya, orang-orang di sini itu jarak serangnya terlalu lebar! aku khawatir kalau ada yang tidak tahan melihat keiumatnmu!."

"Tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau aku dikawal kan?."

"Kita agak sedang buru-buru, jadi serahkan saja daftarnya pada seseorang lalu suruh mereka yang belanja. Kita akan tetap berjalan dan menunggu mereka sambil jalan."

"Tapi. . "

"Aku tahu kalau kau merasa bertanggung jawab, tapi kita perlu secepatnya kembali."

Tapi dia tahu kalau mengulur waktu sama dengan mengulur kepulangannya.

"Baiklah, aku paham."

Sesuai saran Sasuke, Hanabi memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat belanja sendiri. Dia menyuruh dua orang prajurit untuk menggantikannya melakukannya sambil tidak lupa memberikan instruksi untuk segera kembali dan melapor kalau terjadi apa-apa.

Dia bahkan memberikan detail untuk apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan layaknya seorang  
Ibu yang baru pertama kali menyuruh anaknya untuk keluar rumah sendiri. Membuat prajurit yang yang diperintahnya sampai merasa agak tidak nyaman.

Setelah instruksi panjang lebar yang diberikannya selesai, akhirnya tiga orang prajurit yang ditugaskan untuk melakukan restockpun berangkat. Sedangkan rombongan Hanabi juga berangkat dan bergerak meninggalkan kelompok kecil tadi.

Perjalanan mereka dibuat agak lambat supaya kelompok kecil yang mereka tinggalkan bisa menyusul lebih cepat. Tapi meski begitu, sampai mereka hampir melewati perbatasan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari rekan mereka yang kembali.

Lalu, di saat rasa khawatir Hanabi mulai memuncak tiba-tiba kereta yang ditumpanginya berhenti. Dia berharap kalau hal itu dikarenakan rekan mereka yang lain sudah datang, oleh karena itu dia buru-buru keluar untuk memeriksa keadaan.

Hanya saja, begitu di luar Hanabi tidak menemukan apa yang diharapkannya.

"Ada apa Hanabi?."

Hanabi tidak menjawabnya.

Sasuke yang sedari mencoba untuk tidur dan berbaring di dalam kereta memutuskan untuk bangun setelah merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh. Jika pasukan yang mereka tinggalkan sudah sampai dan berhasil membawa barang-barang yang dititipkan untuk dibeli, harusnya Hanabi tidak akan diam saja begitu keluar dari kereta. Dia adalah orang yang memberikan mereka tanggung jawab, dan uang yang mereka gunakan juga berasal dari Hanabi. Jadi setidaknya mereka harus bicara dengan satu sama lain.

Dengan jarak Sasuke yang sekarang, harusnya meski tidak ada yang berteriak dia bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan di luar.

Tapi dia tidak mendengar pembicaraan macam apapun. Dan hal itu membuatnya gelisah. Dan diapun memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Apa-apaan ini."

Sasuke dihadapkan pada belasan orang bersenjata yang sedang mengepung kereta mereka. Selain itu dia juga melihat ada dua orang prajurit yang jatuh bersimbah darah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dan sebab dia tidak mendengar ada bunyi pertempuran, itu berarti mereka melakukan serangan kejutan.

"Serahkan barang-barang kalian dan gadis kecil itu pada kami jika kalian ingin selamat!."

"Hanabi! mundur! ada yang aneh."

Bertemu dengan perampok dalam perjalanan jauh di tengah hutan yang sepi sama sekali bukan hal yang aneh. Area yang fokus digarap untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal dan pusat perdagangan maupun pertanian jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak. Selain daerah-daerah itu bisa dibilang hampir semua tempat yang ada di peta adalah hutan yang normalnya tidak dihuni manusia.

Oleh sebab itulah kelompok-kelompok semacam mereka memanfaatkannya untuk dijadikan markas.

Jalur yang mereka gunakan adalah jalur umum yang juga biasa digunakan oleh para pedagang, jadi keberadaan mereka di sana juga bisa dibilang normal. Dan kedatangan mereka juga sudah diperkirakan mengingat kereta yang digunakan Hanabi membawa banyak barang dan kelihatan lumayan berkelas. Karena itulah Naruto mengerahkan banyak prajurit sebagai penajaga.

Dan setelah melihat ada banyak prajurit mereka malah menyerang? dan bukannya kabur.

"Sasuke. . mereka. . "

Hanabi menurut dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke belakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Ya. . . mereka bukan perampok!."

Perampok biasanya bukan kelompok yang terlalu terorganisasi, selain itu rombongan Hanabi adalah berisi sekelompok prajurit perang dengan peralatan lengkap. Perampok manapun akan berpikir berkali-kali sebelum memutukan untuk membuat mereka jadi target.

Kemudian dari cara mereka memegang senjata saja sudah terlihat jelas kalau mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang yang terakhir, senjata yang mereka gunakan adalah senjata buatan Konoha.

Konoha adalah negara yang terkenal dengan produk metalnya sebelum melakukan invasi ke negara-negara di sekitarnya. Dan sebab di sana ada banyak sekali workshop pekerjaan metal banyak rumah pandai besi mulai melabeli produknya agar tidak disamakan dengan produk buatan orang lain.

Setelah perang sebagian besar industri metal dijadikan satu lalu diatur oleh kerajaan, dan untuk menghemat pengeluaran, produksi senjata harus dibatasi. Satu prajurit hanya boleh memiliki senjata dengan jumlah yang ditentukan. Hanya saja bagi Konoha yang sedang melaksanakan perang dengan negara lain, membatasi jumlah senjata yang bisa dipakai oleh prajuritnya sama saja dengan memotong kemungkinan kemenangan mereka.

Dan senjata yang dibuat di Konoha bukanlah senjata yang dibuat dari material murahan oleh orang-orang yang tidak punya kemampuan. Senjata yang diberikan pada parajuritnya adalah senjata dengan kualitas tinggi yang tentu saja membuat harganya tidak murah.

Mereka tidak mau mengorbankan kualitas demi kuantitas. Mereka lebih mengejar kualitas daripada kuantitas.

Oleh sebab itu setiap senjata yang dibuat di Konoha selalu diberi label berupa ukiran dengan logo kerjaan dan juga nomor identitas agar bisa dengan mudah diambil kembali dan digunakan lagi.

Sama seperti senjata yang digunakan untuk mengancam rombongan mereka. Ada ukiran kerajaan Konoha dan nomor identitas pada senjata-senjata yang mereka gunakan.

Yang artinya cuma ada dua. Mereka adalah prajurit Konoha yang menyamar menjadi perampok, atau mereka perampok yang berhasil mengambil senjata dari prajurit Konoha.

Tebakan optimis Hanabi adalah perkiraan kedua, tapi Sauke berpikir lain dan yakin kalau pilihan pertama adalah hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hanabi hanya setahun bersekolah di sekolah bangsawan di Konoha, setelah itu dia dipindahkan ke Kiri. Selain itu dia juga tidak ahli dalam masalah bela Sasuke lain. Dia bersekolah di sekolah militer Konoha dan setiap teknik yang diajarkannya sudah meresap jauh ke dapam tulangnya sampai dia tidak perlu mengingat apapun saat ingin menggunakannya.

Dan dari pengamatannya, dia bisa dengan jelas melihat kalau musuh mereka menggunakan kuda-kuda yang biasa digunakan oleh para kavaleri saat akan bersiap menyerang.

"Jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari kita."

Perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Hanabi masih jauh dan barang-barang mereka tidak bisa ditinggal. Mereka tidak bisa kabur begitu saja, jika mereka memaksa kabur mereka tidak akan bisa bergerak cukup cepat untuk membuat prajurit yang sedang menyamar sebagai perampok di depan mereka menyerah untuk mengikuti mereka.

Pilihan mereka cuma satu.

"Saatnya kalian bekerja!."

Bertarung dan mengalahkan musuh di depan mereka.

Begitu salah seorang mulai mengangkat senjata dan menyerang, orang-orang di sekitarnyapun mulai melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hanabi, airgunku?."

"Ada di belakang, tapi aku tidak yakin kita bisa mengambilnya."

Kemampuan Sasuke bukan tidak memiliki batasan, dia tidak bisa menggunakannya terus menerus, dan jarak jangkaunya hanya lima meter, selain itu yang dia hanya bisa mengaplikasikannya pada satu benda saja dalam satu waktu.

"Hanabi! naik!."

"Ha?."

"Kubilang naik!."

"Naik ke mana?."

"Ke punggungku!."

"Maksudmu gendong?."

"Um."

"Kenapa?."

"Gendongan tuan putri itu menyusahkan!."

"Ha?. . ."

"Kita akan memisahkan diri! karena itu cepat naiklah!."

Dalam masalah skill prajurit dari kedua belah pihak tidak mempunyai perbedaan yang mencolok. Dari segi peralatan prajurit koalisi juga tidak kekurangan apapun. Hanya saja dalam jumlah personil mereka punya masalah.

Jumlah mereka tidak seimbang. Jika keadaan terus dibiarkan begitu saja, bisa jadi mereka harus dipaksa untuk melakukan pertarungan satu lawan dua atau bahkan malah lebih. Oleh sebab itulah Sasuke akan mencoba membagi konsentrasi musuh agar prajurit lain bisa bertarung dalam keadaan yang lebih menguntungkan.

"Apa kau serius Sasuke? aku sangat yakin kalau tadi ada yang menunjuk mukaku!."

Mereka berpenampilan seperti perampok, bertindak seperti perampok, dan bicara seperti perampok. Tapi meski begitu Hanabi yakin kalau tujuan utama mereka bukanlah untuk mejarah kereta yang mereka tumpangi, melainkan membunuhnya.

Yang artinya, dengan membawanya Sasuke akan memancing banyak orang untuk mengejarnya.

"Cepat!."

Hanabi melihat ke sekitarnya dan menemukan semua prajurit yang ada di sekitarnya sedang bertempur melawan musuh. Mereka bertarung sengit melawan satu sama lain menggunakan tombak ataupun pedang.

Prajurit yang ditugaskan melindunginya mencoba bertahan, tapi terlihat jelas kalau mereka mulai dipaksa mundur. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan sudah ada yang mengalami luka parah.

Sehebat apapun mereka jika lawannya punya level yang sama dan jumlah yang lebih banyak, sekuat apapun pertahanan yang mereka buat pasti lama-lama akan jebol juga. Bahkan, ada yang tidak perlu waktu lama untuk akhirnya terpaksa membiarkan musuh mendekati Hanabi.

Seorang prajurit penjaga yang melawan tiga prajurit musuh secara bersamaan dutusuk dari samping ketika dia akan melancarkan serangan telak pada musuh yang ada di hadapannya. Dan begitu dia jatuh satu orang langsung menahan gerakan prajurit itu, satunya lagi kembali menyerang dengan maksud membunuh dan yang terakhir berlari dengan cepat menuju ke arah Hanabi.

"Mingg. . ."

Sasuke akan mendorong tubuh Hanabi agar gadis kecil itu segera berlari. Melihat hal itu, musuh yang ada di depan mereka berdua langsung memutuskan untuk menghalangi gerakan Hanabi dengan melemparkan tombaknya ke arah Hanabi.

"Sial!."

Sasuke menarik baju Hanabi dan memaksanya tubuh gadis kecil itu tertarik ke belakang, setelah itu dengan kasar dia menjatuhkan Hanabi ke tanah. Kemudian dia mengeraskan telapak tangannya untuk menangkap tombak yang tadi dilemparkan pada Hanabi.

Begitu berhasil menangkap badanya dia memutar badannya untuk mengumpulkan gaya sentrivulgar. Sesaat kemudian begitu dia selesai memutar badannya dia melempar balik tombak tadi pada pemiliknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Uraaaagghhh . . . . .."

Lemaparan Sasuke hanya menegai pundak prajurit yang berlari ke arahnya, tapi sebab lemparanya sangat keras prarjurit tadi terhenti dan jatuh ke tanah dengan luka yang parah.

"Hanabi, berikan jubahmu!."

Hanabi menarik jubah yang dia kenakan lalu mengangkatnya, setelah itu Sasuke langsung menariknya dengan cepat kemudia menyibakan jubah itu sampai bentuknya hampir lurus. Di saat itu dia menggunakan kekuatannya dan mengeraskan benda itu.

"Hanabi! bangun dan ikuti aku!."

Hanabi punya banyak protes yang ingin dia lontarkan pada Sasuke mengenai perlakuan kasar pemuda itu padanya. Tapi hal itu sekarang tidak penting. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke melakukanya karena dia perlu melakukannya, dan semua hal itu adalah demi keselamatannya.

Hanabi buru-buru bangun lalu berlari menuju ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan prajurit musuh yang diserangnya tadi memutuskan untuk berhenti. Dia mengangkat jubah Hanabi lalu menusukannya ke dada orang itu.

Jubah yang Sasuke keraskan tentu tidak mempunyai ketajaman layaknya senjata sungguhan, tapi meski begitu sebab ukurannya yang tipis, saat ditekuk dan dikeraskan benda itu akan membuat sudut segi tiga. Dengan kekuatan yang cukup benda itu bisa digunakan untuk menembus kulit seseorang dan melewati sela-sela tulang rusuk untuk masuk ke dalam organ di belakangnya.

"Uu. . ."

Hanabi sempat berhenti dan ingin muntah, tapi dia menahan diri dan segera kembali berlari.

"Maafkan aku Hanabi! tapi ini adalah tugasku."

Jika cara Naruto melindungi Hanabi adalah dengan menjauhkannya dari bahaya dan menghindarinya bahkan sebelum bahaya itu datang. Cara Sasuke untuk melindungi Hanabi adalah menebas bahaya yang ada di depannya.

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan bukanlah memubat semuanya tetap bersih, tapi mengotori tangannya.

"Um."

Hanabi mengangguk lalu memegang dan menarik kecil bagian belakang pakaian Sasuke sebagai tanda memintanya untuk merendahkan tubuhnya. Sasuke melihat ke belakang lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Hanabi menaiki punggungnya.

"Bergepaganganlah yang kuat sebab perjalanan kita tidak akan nyaman."

Hanabi mengeratkan pegangannya dan menempel pada punggung Sasuke seperti koala.

"Bersiaplah kalian semua!."

Sasuke melepaskan kekuatannya untuk sesaat dan kembali mengaktifkannya saat jubah yang dipegangnya mulai menjatuhkan diri. Hal itu membuat jubah tadi terhenti dan mengeras saat bentuknya melebar seperti prisai. Dia mengambil tombak yang tombak yang tertancap di samping mayat prajurit tadi.

"Kalian semuaaaaa! jangan sampai mati!."

Setelah mengeluarakan teriakan itu, Sasuke langsung berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Serang dia!."

Beberapa orang yang tidak sedang bertempur dengan prajurit lain berlari ke arah Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu tidak berhenti bergerak dan terus berlari menuju orang yang tadi memberikan perintah. Lalu begitu jarak mereka berdua Sasuke kembali memutar tubuhnya. Kali ini ke belakang.

Dan begitu dia berputar dia mengatur ulang pegangannya pada tombak di tangannya dan membuat jarak jangkaunnya lebih jauh, kemudian dia memukulkan badan tombaknya ke kepala musuh di depannya.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ tanpa ragu menabrakan diri pada satu orang prajurit lain dan membuatnya jatuh. Lalu dengan menggunakan prisai yang dia buat dari jubah Hanabi dia kembali menusuk orang itu.

Dan yang terakhir, dia berlari, berlari, dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

Hampir semua prajurit musuh akan berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke, tapi hanya beberapa saja yang bisa melakukannya. Sebab, dari belakang mereka dihalangi oleh prajurit koalisi yang sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk membiarkan siapapun pergi begitu saja setelah mencari masalah dengan mereka.

"Jangan lupakan kami bangsat!."

Dengan begitu, Hanabi dan Sasuke serta pasukan penjagannyapun berpisah.

2

Sasuke menghabisi musuh yang terlalu dekat dengannya, dan prajurit lain menghalangi jumlah pengejarnya jadi banyak. Meski dia berlari sambil membawa beban di punggungnya tapi dia masih bisa berlari sedikit lebih cepat dari musuh-musuhnya yang kalah start.

Dan saat berlari masuk ke dalam hutan, dia menemukan sekumpulan kuda yang sepertinya digunakan oleh prajurit-prajurit Konoha untuk berkendara ke tempat mereka. Setelah melukai beberapa kuda yang ada di sekitarnya, dia mengambil sebuah kuda lalu kabur dengan cepat menuju lebih jauh ke dalam hutan.

Selama beberapa waktu mereka terus berkendara dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke dalam hutan. Sasuke berkali-kali memeriksa ke belakang untuk memastikan kalau mereka sudah tidak diikuti lagi. Dan begitu dia sudah yakin kalau keadaan sudah aman, dia dan Hanabi turun dari kuda lalu melepaskan hewan itu kemudian membiarkannya lari begitu saja sebagai pengalihan.

"Mulai dari sini kita akan berjalan kaki, jumlah musuh masih belum jelas."

"Aku paham."

Menggunakan kuda memang meningkatkan mobilitas mereka, tapi di saat yang sama juga menurunkan kewaspadaan mereka dan memancing perhatian. Selain itu jika mereka masih terus menggunakan kuda mereka akan kesulitan bersembunyi jika ternyata ada kelompok musuh lain yang menunggu mereka di dalam hutan.

"Hanabi, apa kau tahu ke mana arah perbatasan?."

Hanabi tidak sempat membawa peralatannya, tapi jika hanya sekedar menentukan arah dia tidak perlu kompas.

"Aku tahu, aku akan menunjukan jalannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Orang-orang yang mengincar nyawa Hanabi adalah prajurit dari Konoha. Tapi meski begitu tidak mungkin seluruh prajurit di konoha ingin membunuhnya. Jika memang begitu mereka tidak akan perlu menyamar jadi perampok, jadi kemungkinan paling buruknya hanyalah ada segelintir orang yang ingin membunuhnya dan menggunakan pasukan pribadinya

Yang artinya, harusnya pos perbatasan masih aman untuk dijadikan tempat mengungsi. Tidak mungkin ada yang mau terang-terangan menyerangnya di fasilitas militer seperti itu.

Untuk menuju perbatasan Hanabi dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk melewati jalur yang sulit untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan mereka bertemu dengan orang lain, atau lebih buruknya dengan orang-orang yang mencoba membunuh Hanabi.

Jika yang jadi lawan mereka hanya prajurit militer biasa, harusnya strategi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mereka bisa kabur dan selamat. Tapi sayangnya. .

"Kyaaa. . . Sasuke!..."

Sebuah tali menarik kaki Hanabi dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas dengan cepat. Sasuke segera mengeraskan tubuh Hanabi untuk bersiap kalau-kalau ada jebakan tamabahan, setelah itu dengan cepat dia memotong tali yang mengikat kaki Hanabi menggunakan bagian tajam tombaknya.

Begitu tali terputus dan Hanabi terjatuh, dia melepaskan kemampuannya dan menangkap tubuh gadis kecil itu lalu menaruhnya dengan hati-hati ke sampingnya.

"Sepertinya yang mengejar kita bukan cuma prajurit Konoha."

Jebakan semacam itu tidak akan pernah digunakan oleh prajurit dalam pertempuran. Biasanya yang menggunakan jebakan hanya ada dua, pemburu dan yang satunya lagi adalah.

"Pembunuh bayaran?."

"Sepertinya begitu, jangan menjauh dariku dan lihat sekitarmu dengan teliti."

Setelah itu jebakan-jebakan lain terus mereka temukan dalam perjalanan mereka seperti lubang jebakan berisi kayu-kayu tajam, jebakan tali yang melempari mereka dengan batang kayu besar, dan bahkan perangkap beruang yang akan menjepit kaki mereka dengan gigi besi tajam.

Seakan masih belum cukup, kesulitan yang mereka harus hadapi masih harus ditambah dengan serangan hit and run dari arah yang tidak mereka duga. Tembakan panah maupun airgun serta lemparan pisau juga ikut memeriahkan perjalanan mereka.

"Sasuke apa kau tidak apa-apa?."

"Tidak tahu, asal pisau yang tadi dilemparakan tidak ada racunnya mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini, untuk berjaga-jaga aku akan mengikat lukamu."

"Nanti saja, waktunya belum tepat! lagipula ini hanya luka kecil."

Prioritas utama Sasuke adalah melindungi Hanabi, dan sebab dia tidak tahu dari mana serangan akan datang dia memutuskan untuk membuat alat pertahanan terbaiknya untuk Hanabi gunakan secara pribadi. Jubahnya yang sudah dibuat keras.

Oleh karena itulah dia harus menghadapi serangan-serangan yang datang dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Kemampuannya memang jauh di atas rata-rata dalam urusan pertarungan, tapi meski begitu dia tetap tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri sepenuhnya. Apalagi kalau lawannya adalah para pembunuh bayaran yang memanfaatkan banyak trik untuk memojokannya.

Karena itu, ada beberapa serangan yang menembus pertahanannya dan melukai tubuhnya. Salah satunya adalah sebuah pisau yang sempat menancap di paha kanannya.

Setelah beberapa lama terus bisa bertahan dari serangan-serangan tidak terduga yang dilancarkan, akhirnya pembunuh bayaran yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan tidak lagi sabar dan memutuskan keluar.

Orang itu berlari lurus menuju ke arah Sasuke yang sudah menyiapkan tombaknya untuk menghadapi serangan yang datang seakan meminta pertarungan satu lawan satu.

"Majuuu kauu!."

Tapi tentu saja pertarungan satu lawan satu yang pembunuh bayaran itu maksud berbeda jauh dengan apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

Orang itu melemparkan sebuah benda ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau kir. . ."

Sasuke akan memukul jatuh benda itu dengan menggunakan tombaknya, tapi dia berhenti dan membiarkan benda itu melewati tubuhnya dengan menunduk ke tanah.

"Ceh!."

Benda yang pembunuh bayaran itu tadi lemparkan meledak dan mengeluarkan asap hitam tebal begitu menyentuh tanah. Tapi sebab posisinya jauh dari Sasuke hal itu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya terhadap pertarungan.

"Ternyata kau tidak bodoh."

Orang itu kembali melemparkan sebuah benda, kali ini botol kaca tipis berisi cairan.

"Sasuke, boto itu berisi minyak."

Sasuke yang ingin menghindar lagi memutuskan untuk menangkap botol tadi. Dia tidak tahu apa rencana musuh tapi yang jelas dia tidak bisa membiarkan botol itu jatuh dan menyebarkan isinya di dekat dirinya dan Hanabi.

"Reaksimu bagus sekaliii! tapi belum cukup!."

Pembunuh bayaran yang sudah lumayan dekat itu menyedot sebuah cairan dari sedotan kecil yang terhubung ke sebuah kantong kulit di depan dadanya. Setelah itu dia memposisikan jari tengah dan jempol kanannya di depan mulutnya seakan ingin menjetikannya.

"Mundur Sasuke!."

Pembuhun bayaran itu mengenakan cincin, dan permukaan cincin itu dilapisi bahan yang biasanya digunakan sebagai pemantik api. Lalu, cairan yang tadi sedotanya adalah alkohol murni.

"Sial!."

Sasuke segera melemparkan botol berisi minyak di tangannya, sedangkan pembunuh bayaran itu menyemburkan alkohol dari mulutnya lalu memantik api dengan dengan jarinya. Dan kemudian.

Dia menyemburkan api dari mulutnya tepat ke wajah dan tubuh bagian atas Sasuke. Jika dia masih memegang botol tadi bisa jadi seluruh tubuhnya akan terbakar.

"Ughhh….."

Pembunuh bayaran itu menunggu sampai api yang dibuatnya lenyap sebelum kembali bergerak untuk mendekat, tapi sebelum dia sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi sebuah tombak datang dan menusuk perut bagian kirinya.

"Apa yang. . ."

Secara reflex dia langsung melompat ke belakang bahkan tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia mencoba menghindari Sasuke yang langsung memberikan serangan tambahan begitu serangan pertamanya berhasil mendarat pada tubuh musuh.

"Bagaimana bisa."

Pembunuh bayaran tadi mundur lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan besar dan menyebarkan seluruh isinya di sekitar Sasuke dan Hanabi. Benda-benda yang disebarkannya adalah sebuah bola-bola dengan paku besi di atas tubuhya. Sebuah ranjau paku untuk menghalangi Sasuke mengejarnya.

Hanabi mendekati Sasuke lalu mengecek tubuh pemuda itu, dia menemukan luka bakar kecil di kedua tangan dan lengannya tapi tubuhnya masih baik-baik saja.

"Uwah panas . . . . sepertinya kekuatanku tidak mempan menahan panas atau dingin."

"Syukurlah."

Di saat-saat terakhir, Sasuke melepaskan kekuatannya dari jubah Hanabi lalu mengaplikasikannya pada kepala, dada, sampai perutnya agar bagian itu tidak terbakar. Tapi meski memang badannya tidak terbakar panas dari api yang menyentuh kulitnya masih bisa dia rasakan sampai sekarang.

"Untuk sementara kita selamat, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau ini yang terakhir."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, jebakan sebanyak itu tidak mungkin hanya dibuat oleh satu orang."

"Lalu apa langkah selanjutnya Hanabi?."

"Jelas kita harus secepatnya keluar dari area ini, tapi aku yakin kalau jalur yang akan kita lalui pasti juga sudah ada jebakannya."

Tidak diragukan lagi, Sasuke juga setuju dengan pendapat Hanabi.

Jika mereka punya peta Hanabi bisa memperhitungkan jalur mana yang paling aman, tapi berhubung dia hanya mengandalkan ingatannya. Meski dia bisa mengingat dengan jelaspun dia tidak akan menemukan informasi berguna sebab dia yakin kalau tempat mereka sekarang tidak digamarkan secara detail.

"Sasuke, menurutmu kemana kita harus pergi."

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?."

"Karena kelihatannya kau paham dengan cara berpikir mereka."

Apa yang bisa dilihat manusia itu terbatas, dan apa yang bisa manusia ketahui dari penglihatannya juga terbatas. Jika seseorang pergi ke tempat yang belum diketahuinya sambil membawa peta lalu menemukan kalau jalan yang seharusnya ada di peta ternyata tidak ada atau tidak sesuai gambaran yang mereka miliki. Maka mereka akan memilih untuk lebih mempercayai matanya sendiri dan memutuskan sesuatu berdasarkan apa yang dia lihat.

"Tempat ini tidak digambarkan secara detail di dalam peta dan cara menentukan jalur mana yang terbaik untuk melewatinya hanyalah dengan melihat lalu mengira-ngira."

Hanabi sendiri hanya mengingat bentuk global area di mana dia berada lalu mencoba menarik garis lurus ke perbatasan dalam menentukan jalur perjalannya.

"Berhubung jalur yang kugunakan sudah dibaca, sekarang kita perlu mengganti jalur! menurutmu ke mana kita harus bergerak sekarang."

"Ke mana ya?."

"Lihat di sekitarmu dan tentukan arah mana yang bisa kita tuju, asalkan kita bisa kita bisa ke tujuan utama kita di sana kau bebas memilih jalur."

Hanabi menunjuk ke arah perbatasan, kemudian Sasuke melihat sekitarnya. Di depannya ada kumpulan pephonan besar yang bagian bawahnya teduh, dari arah kanannya dia mendengar suara air dan dia bisa melihat batu-batu hitam berlumut serta daerah yang jarang dengan pepohonan. Lalu, di samping kirinya ada semak tebal yang tidak akan bisa dilewati kalau tidak memaksa masuk, yang pasti akan membuat seseorang terluka karena mereka bercampur dengan sejenis tanaman berduri.

"Kurasa kita harus lewat sungai dan mengikuti arusnya."

Hanabi tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan puas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan lewat semak."

"Hah? kenapa?."

"Sudah kubilang kan? kelihatannya kau paham cara berpikir mereka."

"Jadi begitu."

"Ya, memang begitu."

Pendapat Sasuke hanya Hanabi gunakan untuk mempersempit pilihan yang dimilikinya. Jalur pertama adalah jalur yang digunakan musuh untuk mundur beberapa saat yang lalu, sedangkan jalur kedua adalah jalur yang normalnya akan diambil oleh seseorang yang tidak tahu ke mana harus pergi.

Karena itulah Hanabi memilih jalur ketiga. Sebuah jalur yang hanya akan diambil oleh orang yang pikirannya sedang tidak waras.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah pilihanku benar atau tidak."

Sengaja memilih pilihan yang dilihat darimanapun jelas buruk adalah hal yang pertama baginya. Tapi meski begitu, di saat-saat tertentu sengaja mengambil pilihan buruk itu perlu. Naruto sudah membuktikannya, dia sudah berkali-kali mengambil pilihan terburuk yang ada di hadapannya agar bisa tetap maju.

Dan pada akhirnya, dia selalu menang.

"Sasuke, mungkin permintaanku egois tapi. . . ."

Sasuke melihat Hanabi dengan serius.

"Lindungi aku!."

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Serahkan padaku!.."

Sasuke kemudian membuka kedua tangannya dengan lebar di depan Hanabi.

"Apa-apaan tanganmu itu?."

"Hee. . ."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu menunduk dan menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara lengan dan badan Hanabi lalu memeluk gadis kecil itu dengan erat.

"Kekuatanku tidak akan berfungsi kalau objek yang akan kumanipulasi tidak saling bersentuhan."

Setelah itu dia mengangkat tubuh Hanabi lalu menempatkan badan gadis kecil itu di dadanya sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengaktifkan kemampuannya. Dia mendekati semak-semak lalu mulai berlari dengan Hanabi menempel di badannya.

Merekapun kabur meninggalkan perangkap yang sudah disiapkan untuk keduanya.

Awalnya perjalanan mereka lancar-lancar saja, tapi sebab lawan mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran profesional. Begitu target yang mereka tunggu tidak kunjung datang juga, mereka tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres.

Dan seperti dugaan Hanabi, pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar mereka tidak bekerja sendiri. Mereka adalah sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari empat orang. Dan satu dari tiga orang itu adalah seorang ahli dalam mencari jejak. Dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab mencari keberadaan targetnya dan menentukan di mana jebakan harus di pasang serta dari mana mereka harus menyerang.

Setelah perangkap dan serangan sembunyi-sembunyi yang di atur tidak memberikan hasil yang diharapkan, seorang anggota jadi tidak sabar dan memutuskan untuk melakukan konfrontasi langsung sendiri. Membuat rencana yang sudah dia susun jadi agak berantakan.

Lalu sebab orang itu gagal dan malah terluka sendiri, dia harus memberikan bantuan tambahan untuk persiapan selanjutnya. Yang juga harus memaksanya mengalihkan pandangan dari targetnya dan berhenti mengawasi mereka.

Begitu mereka menunggu dan tidak kunjung menemukan target yang mereka incar masuk ke perangkap yang mereka siapkan, dia memutuskan untuk mengecek ulang keadaan targetnya. Dan begitu dia sampai di tempatnya sebelumnya, dia langsung sadar kalau dia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Sial."

Target mereka sudah tidak ada.

"Ke mana mereka pergi."

Kali ini gilirannya yang mengawasi sekelilingnya. Dan sebab dia sudah lama melakukan pencarian jejak dia bisa langsung menemukan hal yang mencurigakan.

"Kau tidak serius kan? mereka benar-benar melewati tempat itu?."

Begitu dia melihat ke arah semak-semak yang ada di melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalamnya.

"Ini lebih menyulitkan daripada melawan seseorang secara langsung."

Orang itu memanggil rekannya yang lain dan mulai membuat rencana baru. Dan rencana itu adalah. . .

"Sasuke! sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui posisi kita?."

Hanabi yang masih ada di pelukan Sasuke melihat ada sebuah kilatan-kilatan cahaya dari kejauhan yang normalnya tidak akan terjadi secara alami. Kilatan cahaya itu mungkin dibuat menggunakan cermin, dan sebab kilatan tadi punya pola kemungkinan besar hal itu adalah media komunikasi.

"Ceh, mereka lebih cepat dari yang kukira, selain itu mereka juga tidak bodoh."

"Harusnya kau sudah tidak meremehkan musuh setelah kalah dari Naruto dulu!."

"Jangan mengingatkanku tentang kenangan buruk itu!."

"Hehe. . "

"Jadi bagaimana cara kita bisa kabur dari mereka?."

"Pergerakan kita diawasi, dan sebab posisinya tinggi aku yakin dia bisa melihat hampir seluruh semak di sekitar kita! jadi lari sudah out! kurasa kita perlu memperlambat gerakan dan lalu berjalan merayap."

Jika hanya mendengar kata semaknya saja mungkin hal itu tidak akan kedengaran menyusahkan. Tapi semak yang Hanabi maksud punya luas hampir dua kilometer persegi, terdiri dari berbagai macam tanaman yang tanaman menjalar yang tumbuh seperti benang kusut, rumput tajam setinggi dua meter yang tumbuh menjadi seperti tirai. Selain itu di sana juga ada banyak serangga mulai dari yang tidak berbahaya sampai yang punya gigitan menyakitkan dan entah benda apa lagi.

Makhluk yang bisa masuk ke sana tanpa mendapat luka sedikitpun mungkin hanya hewan dengan kulit tebal dan keras seperti besi, atau seseorang yang memakai pelindung terbuat dari metal di sekujur tubuhnya mulai dari kaki sampai kepala. Dan yang terakhir, orang yang kemampuan khususnya bisa digunakan untuk melindungi dirinya.

Seperti Sasuke.

"Hanabi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?."

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu? kau hanya memfokuskan kekuatanmu pada satu bagian untuk melindungiku."

Sasuke hanya mengeraskan pakaian bagian atasnya dan juga pakaian Hanabi agar dia bisa tetap bergerak, jadi pada dasarnya kepalanya, tangannya, dan juga kakinya tidak terlindungi dari rumput-rumput dengan daun yang jika dipegang secara buruk bisa jadi setajam silet.

"Jangan khawatir, pakaian militerku menutupi banyak bagian!."

"Tapi tangan dan waj. . ."

Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke mempunyai banyak luka sayatan, dan di telinga, hidung serta pipi Sasuke juga ada bekas luka sayatan yang sama. Lukanya sendiri tidak dalam, tapi ada beberapa yang cukup dalam untuk membuat kulit pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak apa-apa! ini cuma luka kecil! Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, saat kita sudah sampai kau boleh merawatku secara pribadi sampai aku sembuh."

"Jangan terbawa suasana!."

"Apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini?."

"Harusnya jumlah mereka tidak sebanyak pasukan normal, jadi tidak mungkin mereka bisa mengepung tempat ini! selain itu mereka tidak punya perlengkapan yang cukup jadi aku yakin kalau mereka tidak akan masuk ke sini dengan sembarangan dan mengejar kita."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?."

"Kurasa kita perlu menunjukan diri untuk sesaat."

"Supaya?."

"Aku ingin mengetahui posisi orang-orang itu?."

Jika dia memberitahukan posisinya pada musuh, maka musuh akan bereaksi. Dengan cermin yang musuh gunakan, dia akan bisa menyuruh pembunuh bayaran lain untuk bergerak menuju ke arah Hanabi atau memberitahukan posisinya.

Tapi metode ini bisa digunakan secara terbalik. Jika kau bisa memperhatikan ke mana musuh memberikan informasi dan informasi apa yang diberikan kau bisa menebak lokasi musuh dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Di kanan dan kiri kita ada seseorang, dan mereka akan bergerak maju lalu di depan kita juga sepertinya sudah ada yang menghadang!."

Hanabi menggambarkan area di mana mereka berada di kepalanya dan mencoba mencari celah di mana dia dan Sasuke bisa pergi tanpa harus menghadapi siapapun.

"Kurasa jam 1 aman."

"Apa kau yakin?."

"Pilihan kita cuma jam satu, sapuluh, empat, dan juga tuju! dan jam satu adalah yang paling dekat dengan tujuan akhir kita."

Selain pilihan tadi, berdasarkan apa yang Hanabi lihat semuanya adalah area di mana musuh bisa dengan mudah melihat mereka berdua.

Dengan begitu Hanabi terus membaca informasi yang diberikan musuh sambil membimbing Sasuke ke mana harus bergerak. Tentu saja gerakan Sasuke tidak selalu tenang dan beberapa kali mereka berdua menunjukan posisinya pada musuh. Dan musuh dengan sigap segera mengakomodasi gerakan mereka.

Hanya saja Hanabi yang sudah bisa membaca dengan jelas apa yang akan musuhnya lakukan bisa terus menghidari skak mat, meski harus memutar dan bergerak ke arah-arah yang menunda rencana kaburnya. Tapi dia tetap bisa menemukan titik lemah dari penjagaan musuh dan bisa kabur dengan selamat.

Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

"Bagaimana bisa?."

Begitu keduanya keluar dari semak ada dua orang yang bersiap menghadang mereka. Dan begitu menyadari keadaan di mana mereka berada sekarang, Hanabi akhirnya sadar akan sesuatu.

Dia sudah ditipu.

"Menunduk!."

Kedua orang yang ada di depan Sasuke berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat sambli mengibaskan pedang panjang ke arah secara bersamaan. Untuk menghadapinya Sasuke mengeraskan badannya untuk menerima serangan dan bersiap untuk langsung melawan balik dengan memukul wajah keduanya. Tapi.

"Kalian berduaaaaa!."

Mereka membiarkan Sasuke dan langsung menuju ke belakangnya. Mereka langsung menuju Hanabi.

Sasuka tidak bisa menghentikan keduanya secara bersamaan dengan kekuatannya, karena itu dia membuat seluruh tubuh Hanabi mengeras dan membuat gadis kecil itu jadi seperti patung. Membuat serangan dari pedang kedua pembunuh bayaran tadi tidak ada pengaruhnya, setelah mendengar suara dentingan keras dari belakangnya Sasuke langsung berbarlik kemudian disambut dengan tendangan keras yang bahkan membuat tubuhnya terpental.

Sasuke segera mencoba membetulkan posisinya dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk tidak terlempar terlalu jauh. Jika dia bertarung sendirian normalnya dia akan membiarkan tubuhnya berguling di tanah sampai gaya dorong yang diterimanya berkurang agar tidak cedera. Tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Hanabi. Sebab jika dia pergi lebih dari lima meter dari tempat gadis itu, efek kekuatannya akan menghilang.

"Sial!."

4

Berlawanan dengan ekspresi tegang di wajah Sasuke, ada seseorang yang tersenyum dengan cerah. Den orang itu adalah pembunuh bayaran yang bertugas untuk mengawasi mereka satu kilometer dari tempat Sasuke dan Hanabi berada.

Dia memasang ekspresi senang dan terhibur. Seakan baru saja menang dalam sebuah pertandingan.

"Aku ingin memujimu karena sudah bisa melawan sampai sejauh ini! tapi sayangnya.. KAU MASIH AMATIR!."

Keputusan Hanabi untuk menggunakan jalur semak untuk kabur memang benar. Dan hal itu membuat mereka sulit untuk dicari. Jika Sasuke bisa berlari sedikit lebih cepat lagi bahkan mungkin mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi dikejar.

Tapi sayangnya, keputusannya setelah itu adalah tindakannya yang biasa. Metodenya untuk selalu mencari langkah terbaik malah membuatnya jadi kena skak mat. Dan yang terburuk dari itu semua adalah, Hanabi tidak bisa membedakan antara musuh melakukan kesalahan dengan musuh sengaja membuat kesalahan.

Kesalahan yang dimaksud adalah sinyal cahaya yang dia lihat.

Musuh bukan tidak sengaja membiarkan Hanabi melihat sinyal itu, tapi mereka memang ingin Hanabi melihat sinyal itu dan membaca isinya. Dalam catur langkah ini sama dengan saat Naruto sengaja membuat ratu dan rajanya ada dalam jarak serang kuda.

Langkah itu adalah langkah terbukur yang bisa Naruto lakukan, dan di saat yang bersamaan hal itu adalah kesempatan terbaik yang dimilik Hanabi. Dan bagi Hanabi yang selalu memilih langkah terbaik, dia selalu mengambil umpan itu tanpa ragu.

Sebenarnya di kanan dan kiri Sasuke tidak ada siapapun, informasi yang diberikan lewat sinyal dan posisi mereka sama sekali tidak ada artinya pada rekan-rekannya sebab mereka sudah disuruh untuk memutari semak dan nantinya menunggu di sisi lain hutan.

Hanabi mengira kalau sinya itu adalah informasi yang bisa dia gunakan, tapi sebenarnya hal itu adalah informasi yang digunakan untuk menggiring Hanabi ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan agar tidak bisa kabur sambil mengulur waktu mereka.

Jika Naruto beramanya pasti dia sudah menunjuk keanehan seperti 'kenapa musuh menggunakan sinyal dengan kode tentara koalisi yang semua orang tahu artinya?', 'atau kenapa mereka memberitahukan posisinya meski tahu kalau Sasuke tidak bisa dilawan secara langsung tanpa serangan kejutan' dan juga 'kenapa aku harus menuruti saran musuh?' sebelum menyuruh Sasuke untuk menuju lokasi musuh terdekat dan menghajarnya saat mereka sedang berpisah jika memang sinyal itu asli.

Kekuarangan terbesar Hanabi adalah dia tidak memanfaatkan kehadiran Sasuke dengan penuh dan tidak berani mengambil resiko lalu terlalu fokus untuk menghidari masalah agar tidak ada yang terluka.

Rumus ekonomi tidak bisa diaplikasikan pada peperangan aktif. Senjata terbesarnya yang berupa persiapan matang dan eksekusi rencana hati-hati yang bertahap tidak bisa digunakan pada medan perang yang mengandalkan reaksi dan improvisasi.

"Kau mungkin pintar, tapi kau kurang pengalaman! selain itu yang namanya medan perang adalah tempatnya berimprovisasi."

Rencana yang kaku tidak akan bisa diaplikasikan dalam pertempuran yang aktif dan dinamis.

Sasuke sudah memberikan pilihan tepat dengan membawa keduanya ke tempat yang jarang dilewati manusia. Kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang mengikuti mereka bahkan sempat kehilangan jejak sebab pemuda itu cepat dalam bertindak.

Dia memang tidak bisa menutupi jejaknya tapi di dalam hutan yang luas dan juga sempit di waktu yang bersamaan, memperkirakan ke mana mereka akan pergi bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

Tapi tidak lama berselang, tiba-tiba arah pergerakan mereka jadi linear. Tepat saat Hanabi mengambil alih posisi sebagai pemandu.

Orang itu menurunkan teropong yang dia pegang dari depan matanya, setelah itu dia turun dan mulai bergerak ke arah Sasuke dan Hanabi dengan membawa sebuah airgun.

Namanya adalah Kakuzu, ayahnya adalah pemburu dan sampai umurnya enam belas tahun dia mengikuti jejak ayahnya untuk jadi pemburu. Tapi setelah menjadi pemburu tidak lagi menghasilkan dia ikut jadi tentara. Karena kemampuannya, dalam hanya dua tahun saja dia langsung dinaikan pangkatnya.

Hanya saja rekannya sudah tidak ada lagi, dan negara yang harus dijaganya juga sudah tidak ada lagi saat Konoha menyerang. Dia mengumpulkan teman-temannya yang tersisa lalu membuat grup prajurit sewaan. Tapi bisnis itupun tidak sukses sebab ketika Konoha menyerah lima tahun yang lalu, organisasi yang membutuhkan mereka jumlahnya tidak banyak lagi begitu pasukan koalisi dibentuk. Di saat itu pula mereka merubah grup mereka menjadi grup pembunuh bayaran.

Sampai sekarang, mereka sudah banyak melakukan pekerjaan untuk membunuh seseorang atau sekelompok orang. Dan dengan kemampuan serta cara bertarung mereka yang tidak ortodoks, rasio keberhasilan mereka sangat tinggi.

Ada beberapa kelompok yang mereka urus dengan sulit, tapi biasanya mereka adalah kumpulan pengawal pribadi para bangsawan dengan status tinggi yang dipilih dari orang-orang paling berbakat saja.

Kali ini mereka mendapatkan support dari seorang bengsawan Konoha, mereka bahkan mendapat bantuan berupa prajurit dan peralatan lengkapnya. Harusnya tugas mereka akan jauh lebih mudah dari tugas-tugas mereka yang sebelumnya.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Terget mereka kali ini memberikan perlawanan yang cukup menyusahkan.

"Hanya saja cukup sampai di sini."

Kakuzu dan Hanabi tidak saling kenal, tapi dia mampu membaca pikiran Hanabi seperti buku. Jalur yang diambil gadis itu bisa dia perkirakan dengan mudah, dan begitu jalur yang akan diambil sudah jelas. Membuat perangkap sama sekali bukan lagi masalah tentang keberuntungan.

"Aku harap kalian bisa bertahan sampai aku sampai."

Sasuke itu kuat, dia sangat yakin akan hal itu setelah melihat kemampuannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jika dia bertarung sendirian dan tidak melindungi siapapun mungkin rekan-rekannya sudah harus dia paksa untuk mundur agar tidak ada yang jadi korban.

Oleh karena itulah Kakuzu dengan buru-buru berlari ke tempat mereka. Dia akan membantu keduanya dari jarak dekat.

Sebab jalur yang ditempuh lumayan sulit, Kakuzu baru bisa sampai hampir setengah jam setelah dia bergerak. Tapi sepertinya pertempuran belum selesai dan Sasuke masih menghadapi kedua rekannya sambil melindungi Hanabi yang ada di belakangnya.

Kakuzu masuk ke dalam semak dan mulai bergerak dengan pelan menuju tempat mereka berada. Setelah mengawasi Sasuke dia yakin kalau kemampuan uniknya punya batasan. Dan salah satu batasan itu adalah jarak. Dengan kata lain, jika dia bisa menjauhkan gadis itu keluar dari jarak batas kekuatannya pekerjaannya akan selesai.

Membunuh seorang gadis kecil yang tidak berdosa adalah hal yang sangat keji.

Tapi hal keji itu adalah pekerjaannya, caranya mendapakan uang untuk bisa tetap hidup. Oleh karena itulah, sejak dia memutuskan untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran dia juga sudah ikut membunuh perasaanya.

Selama Kakuzu mengendap-endap di dalam semak, Sasuke terus melawan pembunuh bayaran lain dengan hanya bermodalkan pisau militer karena tombaknya dia tinggalkan.

Jika kemampuan khususnya bisa dia gunakan Sasuke tidak akan mengalami masalah dalam menghadapi kedua musuh di depannya itu. Tapi sebab kemampuannya sudah dia fokuskan hanya pada Hanabi saja dia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah.

Jika dia terluka parah maka tidak akan ada yang bisa melindungi Hanabi.

Lawannya adalah pembunuh bayaran profesional, mereka punya banyak cara untuk membunuh targetnya. Bahkan cara-cara yang mungkin Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu. Oleh karena itulah dia harus mempertahankan kemampuannya agar bisa terus digunakan.

"Huhuhhh. . . ."

Tubuh Sauke naik dan turun dengan nafasnya. Menghadapi seseorang yang menggunakan pedang dengan hanya sebuah pisau memang sudah gila, tapi kegilaannya bertambah jadi dua kali lipat saat dia juga harus menghadapi dua orang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Posisinya terpojok, dia tidak bisa menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya, selain itu dia sudah mulai kehilangan staminanya. Keadaan sama sekali tidak berpihak padanya. Tapi meski begitu. . .

"Kenapa orang ini tidak jatuh-jatuh juga."

Yang merasa takut bukanlah Sasuke melainkan kedua musuhnya. Dan rasa takut itu berbeda dengan perasaan takut mereka saat menghadapi tentara yang hampir mati dan tidak takut lagi pada kematian.

Mereka merasa kalau jika mereka menurunkan kewaspadaannya sedikit saja, kepala mereka akan melayang.

Tugas awal mereka adalah untuk membunuh gadis kecil di belakang pemuda yang sedang mereka hadapi, tapi karena kemampuan khususnya mereka tidak bisa membunuh gadis kecil yang jadi target mereka tanpa mengalahkan si pemuda terlebih dahulu.

Dan meski tugas mereka sudah diturunkan untuk hanya mengulur waktu saja, tingkat kesulitannya sama sekali tidak menurun.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja!? maju! aku tidak bisa membunuh kalian kalau kalian tidak mendekat."

Hal yang sama juga teraplikasikan pada kedua pembunuh bayaran tadi. Mereka menggunakan pedang, jadi jika merek ingin membunuh Sasuke mereka juga harus mendekat.

Dan mereka benar-benar mendekat.

Meski sebenarnya mereka ingin pergi saja.

". . ."

Salah satu dari dua pembunuh bayaran itu melihat ke arah semak di belakang Hanabi, setelah itu dia maju dan kembali menyerang Sasuke. Meski mereka tidak ingin mengambil umpan yang Sasuke tebarkan, tapi mereka harus maju untuk mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu.

". . ."

Sebuah tusukan tajam mengarah ke bagian tengah Tubuh Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu dengan tenang menggunakan pangkal pisau militernya untuk mengalihkan arah tusukan tadi ke arah kiri badannya.

Mengikuti serangan pertama, serangan selanjutnya datang dari arah kanannya dengan target lehernya. Pedang dari pembunuh bayaran di depannya adalah lehernya, Sasuke memutar badannya ke kenan lalu merendahkan tubuhnya ke belakang sebelum menghadang pedang itu dengan pisau di tangan kirinya.

Dengan posisi yang sudah sulit dan kuda-kuda yang tidak lagi bisa dipertahankan, Sasuke harusnya jadi target mudah untuk jadi bahan serangan tapi yang terjadi adalah. Begitu postur tubuhnya sudah hancur dia melompat dan memutar badannya di udara lalu mendaratkan diri lebih rendah lagi.

Dia menendang kedua kaki musuhnya dan menjatuhkan mereka ke tanah lalu kembali berdiri dan menusuk salah satu di antaranya.

Seranganya berhasil dihindari dengan musuhnya berguling ke samping kanannya. Begitu Sasuke ingin menyerang rekan orang itu, dia menemukan kalau sebuah serangan sudah kembali datang menuju ke kakinya.

Sasaran musuh adalah otot pergelangan kakinya.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung mengangkat kaki kanannya, lalu begitu pedang yang disabetkan musuh berada di bawah telapak kakinya dia menginjak benda itu dengan keras sampai tidak bisa digerakan.

". . . ."

Musuhnya sendiri sampai kaget melihatnya. Jika timingnya meleset sedikit saja kakinya pasti sudah putus.

"Rasakan ini!."

Setelah menginjak pedang musuhnya, dia mengangkat kaki kirinya lalu menginjak pangkal pedangnya untuk benar-benar mematikan gerakan senjata musuh. Setelah itu dia mengangkat kaki kirinya, dengan maksud menginjak wajah musuh.

Tapi musuh memutuskan untuk melepaskan pedangnya dan kembali berguling.

"Terima kasih pedangnya."

Normalnya setelah melakukan pertarungan jarak dan postur tubuh masing-masing benar-benar sudah tidak hancur total, sesorang akan mundur untuk melakukan persiapan serangan baru.

Tapi kali kedua musuhnya tidak melakukannya.

"Apaa!..."

Bahkan Sasukepun terkejut dengan perkembangan situasi di mana dia berada.

Kedua musuhnya maju dengan ganas secara bersamaan. Dari kiri datang sabetan yang langsung mengarah ke pinggangnya. Seperti sebelumnya dia menggunakan pisaunya untuk menahan serangan itu.

Tapi kali ini lain yang dilakukan musuh lain.

"Kau seriuss!?."

Musuhnya tetap maju dan membiarkan pedangnya meluncur di atas pisaunya, kemudian orang itu melepaskan tangan kanannya untuk memukul wajahnya.

"Sial."

Sasuke maju satu langkah menggunakan kaki kanannya lalu menendang tulang kering musuhnya menggunakan kaki kirinya. Membuat orang itu jatuh. Dan begitu jatuh, orang itu memegang kaki Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong di bajunya.

"Kau jugaaaa! kenapa masih majuuu!1?."

Orang yang satunya lagi bahkan tidak membawa senjata dan maju seperti sapi gila yang ingin menubruk sesuatu. Gerakan itu sama saja dengan gerakan bunuh diri.

"Jika kau ingin mati! maka aku akan membuatmu matiiii!."

Sasuke mengarahkan tusukan ke dada musuhnya menggunakan pedang yang baru dia dapatkan tadi.

"Ini. . . ."

Musuhnya tidak mencoba menghindar, tapi malah menggunakan tangannya untuk menangkap pedang Sasuke lalu tetap maju.

Dengan telapak tangan yang bersimbah darah, orang itu tetap maju lalu memegang pundak kanan Sasuke dan mendorong pemuda itu dengan kuat. Membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah. Setelah itu musuhnya yang sudah dia jatuhkan lebih awal kembali ikut bergerak menuju tubuhnya.

"Apa yang coba kali. . ."

Tubuhnya dikunci.

"Jangan bilang. . . ."

Sasuke melirik ke belakang dan dia melihat seseorang sedang menarik tubuh Hanabi ke dalam semak-semak. Dan sebab Hanabi tidak bisa bicara gara-gara kemampuannya, dia tidak bisa berteriak dan meminta tolong.

"Siaaall!."

Merasakan kalau Sasuke kali ini sudah benar-benar terpojok salah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang mengunci tubuhnya akhirnya bicara. Dengan nafas tersengal.

"Pe . . .peperangan ini. . kami yang menang."

Orang itu juga mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong di belakang bajunya, kai ini sebuah pisau berburu kecil. Dan dia menusukan benda itu pada pundak Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu berteriak dengan kencang.

"Aaaaa. . ."

Kakuzu terus menarik Hanabi menjauh dari Sasuke, dan ketika tubuh gadis itu sudah lebih dari lima meter jauhnya dari pemuda itu. Tubuhnya kembali seperti semula.

Tangan kecilnya bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Kakuzu yang terasa seperti meremukan jari-jarinya, kulitnya yang terkena daun-daun tajam dari rumput di kanan dan kirinya terasa perih, badannya yang diseret merasa sakit karena terkena kerikil, batang kayu dan benda lain di tanah, lalu kakinya yang dia coba gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Sasuke."

Dia tahu kalau dia akan mati.

Pemuda yang berjanji selalu melindunginya juga sedang berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga untuk melakukannya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang.

Hanabi juga tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Semuanya sudah skak mat.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa mereka mencoba membunuhnya, tapi mengetahuinya sekarang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

Sebab dia akan mati.

"Kalau begitu matilah dengan tenang."

Kakuzu mengangkat tangannya lalu mulai menghunuskan pisau di tangannya pada tubuh Hanabi.

Di saat seperti ini biasanya seseorang akan menyerah dan menutup mata lalu pasrah dihadapan kematian yang tidak bisa dihindari.

Tapi Hanabi tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sampai saat-saat terakhir dia masih tidak ingin mati.

Masih merasa ketakutan akan datangnya kematian.

Masih tidak ingin mau merasakan sakit yang tidak tertahankan.

Dan, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Seseorang. . . . . . ."

Dia masih berharap akan masih ada seseorang yang bisa menolongnya.

"Tolong aku. . . ."

Air matanya tidak lagi bisa dibendung, dan begitu pisau yang ada di depannya mulai mendekat Hanabi menutup matanya dengan erat secara paksa.

"Ughuuu. . . bagaimana bis. . ."

Dan diapun merasa ada sesuatu yang menetes ke atas wajahnya. Dan cairan itu bukan air mata, melainkan darah.

Begitu Hanabi membuka mata dia melihat dada Kakuzu yang berlubang ditembus sesuatu sampai bahkan dia bisa melihat rumput-rumput yang ada di belakang orang itu. Lalu di sekitar lukanya ada banyak darah yang menempel dan mengalir melewati sesuatu yang tidak terlihat oleh matanya.

Tubuh Kakuzu terjatuh ke belakang.

"Sasuke?. ."

Hanabi langsung melihat ke arah Sasuke, dan di sana dia menemukan pemuda itu sedang mengacungkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah Kakuzu.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil juga. . . . ."

Setelah ribuan kali mencoba akhirnya dia berhasil juga melakukannya. Dia akhirnya bisa membuat senjata yang tidak terlihat, punya jarak jangkau lebih dari lima meter, dan juga ketajamannya tidak akan pernah berkuranga.

Sebuah pedang yang dibuat dari udara menggunakan kemampuannya.

Akhirnya dia bisa memanipulasi udara dengan kekuatannya.

"Sekarang waktunya kalian berdua untuk melepaskanku!."

Sasuke membuat udara yang ada di sekitarnya mengeras lalu melebarkan ukurannya dan memaksa kedua musuh yang mengunci gerakannya berpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Hu. . .uhhuu. . ."

Sasuke berdiri dengan susah payah. Dia melepaskan sebuah jarum dari kakinya yang kemungkinan besar ditusukan saat dia dijatuhkan.

"Maju!."

Kakinya lemas dan sulit diegarakan, mungkin karena di jarum tadi ada racunnya. Selain itu badannya rasanya sangat berat, staminannya hanya tinggal sisa-sisanya saja setelah dia memaksa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memanipulasi udara. Dia juga sudah tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuannya lagi. Lalu tangan kanannya juga tidak bisa digerakan lagi, bahkan dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan tangan kannya.

Jika ada yang memotong tangan kanannya sekarang dia mungkin bahkan tidak akan sadar.

Sekujut tubuhnya penuh luka, dan badannya seakan berteriak memintanya untuk segera berhenti bertarung.

Tapi meski begitu dia berdiri.

Dia memposisikan kakinya untuk membuat kuda-kuda, tangan kirinya memegang erat pisau militernya seperti ular yang siap menyerang, matanya tidak pernah berhenti memperhatikan musuh, dan pikirannya. . . . .

"Aku tidak akan kalah!."

Yakin kalau dia akan menang.

Singa yang terpojok akan jadi kuat.

Mereka bisa selamat jika mereka mundur, tapi jika mereka kabur maka kematian rekan mereka tidak akan berguna setelah rencana awal mereka jadi kacau. Selain itu nama mereka sebagai pembunuh bayaran juga dipertaruhkan, jika mereka gagal sekarang kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan lagi.

Yang ujung-ujungnya membuat kehidupan mereka jadi lebih sulit.

Karena itulah.

"Aaaaaaa. . . ."

Mereka maju.

Menghadapi singa yang sedang terluka.

Serangan datang tepat dari depan, sabetan pedang datang dari arah atas. Sebuah serangan yang sangat mudah ditebak tujuannya.

Serangan bunuh diri.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan pedang musuh terus mendekat, setelah pedang musuh mendekati lehernya dia menggerakan tangan kirinya lalu memukul pergelangan tangan musuh menggunakan bagian bawah pisaunya.

Kekuatan yang dia gunakan tidak cukup untuk membuat musuh melepaskan senjatanya, tapi hal itu cukup untuk sesaat mengganggu keseimbangan musuh dan menghentikan gerakannya.

Setelah itu Sasuke menggerakan tangan kirinya ke kanan untuk mendapatkan momentum lalu meluncurkan sebuah gerakan sayatan ke arah kiri.

Dengan tujuan leher musuh.

Sasuke menendang tubuh musuhnya yang menghalangi pandangannya. Belum cukup sampai di situ, Sasuke memutar badannya lalu melepaskan pisaunya dan berganti memegang bagian ujung benda itu.

Kemudian.

"Jika kau ingin menyergapku."

Dia melemparkan pisau yang ada di tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan di tempat yang aku bisa melihatnya."

Dan pisau itu tepat menancap di kening musuhnya. Lalu. .

Sasukepun ikut jatuh.

Akhirnya tubuhnya ikut menyerah.

"Sasukee!."

Hanabi segera berlari menuju ke tempat Sasuke dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! jawab aku!."

"Aku masih hidup, mataku cuma capek karena itulah aku memejamkannya."

"Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini, aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama! jadi buka mata agar aku tahu kau tidak mati tanpa pamit dulu."

Hanabi mengambil pisau yang Sasuke gunakan lalu menggunakannya untuk menyobek jubahnya menjadi berbentuk perban.

"Mana saja yang sakit?."

"Hahaha. kurasa semuanya. . ."

Hanabi sempat berhenti menggerakan tangannya, tapi sesaat kemudian dia kembali bergerak. Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda, tapi apa yang dia katakan bukanlah sebuah candaan.

"Aku akan memeriksamu secara langsung."

Hanabi melepaskan kancing baju militer Sasuke, menyobek sedikit celananya lalu menggulungnya sampai ke pahanya.

"Hanabi, aku memang lolicon tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan gadis kecil yang sudah kuanggap adik perempuanku sendiri."

"Diam kau!. . . . hiks. . ."

Hanabi mulai memeriksa tubuh Sasuke dengan teliti, melihat apakah ada luka terbuka yang dalam, tulang patah dan juga yang lainnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Sambil menangis seperti sungai.

Dia menutup luka yang terbuka, mengikat bagian yang mengalami pendarahan, meluruskan sebisa mungkin tulang yang bergeser, dan membuat penjaga agar tulang yang dia temukan patah tidak bergerak dengan menggunakan apapun yang bisa dia temukan di sana.

Bahkan dia mengambil airgun Kakuzu dengan niat untuk digunakan sebagai tongkat.

Setelah itu.

"Maafkan aku. . . ."

Dia merasa harus minta maaf.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, kau tidak membawa apapun jadi ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Bukan itu!. gara-gara aku. . .kau . . . huweee. . ..aaaaa. . . ."

"Hanabi. . "

"Gara-gara aku kau terluka, karena aku kau harus melakukan semua ini, dan karena aku kau hampir mati. . . aku. . maafkan akuu. . . ."

Air mata Hanabi terus mengalir dengan deras.

"Semua ini bukan salahmu, tapi mereka."

Sasuke ingin mengusap air mata gadis kecil itu, tapi tangannya dia tidak bisa dia gerakan. Oleh karena itu yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memberikan kata-kata yang semua orang bisa katakan.

"Tidak, ini semua memang gara-gara aku! penyebab semua ini adalah aku sendiri."

Dia terlalu sombong. Meski tidak mengatakannya, tapi dia sempat merasa kalau dia tahu segalanya padahal dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia terlalu percaya diri pada kemampuannya sampai jadi tidak waspada dan sembarangan dalam megambil keputusan.

"Selain itu."

Setelah dipikir ke belakang lagi, orang yang sudah dia buat susah bukan hanya Sasuke.

Karena dirinya Naruto harus mundur, membuat dirinya kelihatan bodoh, dan tidak bisa menunjukan kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya sampai dia benar-benar dianggap orang tidak berguna. Bahkan dia selalu jadi bahan olok-olokan, ejekan, dan selalu saja diremehkan.

Meski seharusnya masa depannya cerah, tapi dia harus membuangnya agar bisa menjalankan tugasnya untuk menjaganya selama di Kiri.

Ibunya. Orang yang sangat ingin dia baut bahagia juga harus mengalami kesulitan karenanya. Pekerjaan yang seharusnya dia tanggung dia serahkan semuanya pada Ibunya. Membuatnya sampai sakit karena kelelahan. Selain itu, serangan yang akan datang ke teritorinya juga adalah hasil dari perbuatannya.

Jika dia tidak seenaknya mengotak-atik teritorinya, tempat itu tidak akan menarik perhatian dan Ibunya bisa hidup dengan tenang.

"Jika. . .Jika keberadaanku hanya akan menyusahkan orang lain. . . aku. . . akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak dilahirkan ulang. . . . akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak ada saja. . .uwww. . .aa.a.a."

Hanabi menyeka air matanya yang mulai membuat pandangannya kabur.

"Kalau kesempatan kedua yang kumiliki hanya membuat orang lain jadi terluka. . . . aku tidak membutuhkannya.. . .uwweeeee. . . .aaaa. . . ."

Tangisan Hanabi jadi semakin keras dan air matanya juga jadi semakin banyak keluar.

"Hanabi!. . . kau pernah bertanya padaku apakah kau ini orang yang dingin atau bukan kan?."

"Uummm."

Hanabi mengangguk. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu.

"Jika kau bisa menangis untuk orang sepertiku sampai seperti ini, jawabannya sudah jelas! kau sama sekali tidak dingin."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum sambil melihat Hanabi, dan gadis kecil itu bisa melihat senyum itu meski masih tidak terlalu jelas.

"Jadi begitu. . "

Hanabi mengingat ekspresi Naruto saat kejadian itu. Ekspresi pemuda itu penuh rasa sakit, penyesalan, dan juga kesedihan. Baginya, kematian seseorang dalam medan pertempuran bukanlah cuma sebuah angka.

Baginya kematian satu orang maupun kematian banyak orang itu sama-sama tragedi. Dan dalam peperangan jumlah tragedi yang dia lihat, yang dia alami, serta rasakan tidak hanya satu tapi banyak.

Bagi Naruto, setiap pertarungan adalah pertarungan individu, dan setiap kematian adalah kematian individu.

Hal itu sama saja dengan jika Hanabi berkali-kali kehilangan Sasuke. Naruto harus berkali-kali merasakan apa yang Hanabi rasakan sekarang dan menahan semua perasaan itu selama bertahun-tahun untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mencoba lagi. . "

Hanabi menarik ingusnya yang mulai keluar dari hidungnya dengan menarik nafasnya.

"Naruto sudah merasakan semua ini lebih lama dariku dan dia tidak menyerah."

Karena itulah dia akan mencoba lagi.

Sekarang begitu dia sudah paham dengan apa yang Naruto rasakan, dia bisa lebih membantu pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, sekarang bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini?."

"Apa kau bisa berdiri?."

"Untuk sekarang tidak, tapi mungkin setelah istirahat selama beberapa jam aku bisa berjalan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu istirahat."

"Maksudmu?. . ."

Hanabi berdiri dan berniat berpindah ke samping Kiri Sasuke untuk memangku kepala pemuda itu di atas pahanya, tapi ketika dia berdiri tiba-tiba. . .

"Huk. . ."

Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menembus tubuhnya, dan ketika dia melihat ke bawah dia menemukan sebuah anak panah yang menancap dari punggung sampai dadanya. Dia melihat darahnya mulai mengalir keluar dengan deras, dan ketika dia mencoba memegang lukanya tangannya langsung dengan mudah dilimuri dengan darahnya sendiri.

"Ah. . ."

Tapi karena terlalu shock, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berteriak.

"Sa. . . ."

Kenapa aku harus mati sekarang? kalau aku harus mati kenapa tidak nanti saja?. Kalau aku mati sekarang siapa yang akan mengurus Sasuke? bagaimana dia bisa pulang.? Aaahh. . . kalau Naruto di sini mungkin semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini, kenapa waktu itu aku tidak mengajaknya.

Bodoh.

Di saat seperti ini, kenapa aku ingin melihatmu.

Brugh.

"Hanabi?."

Tubuh Hanabi terjadi di samping Sasuke.

"Hanabi!."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Hanabi, jangan bercanda seperti itu!."

Sasuke melihat ke punggung gadis itu dan menyadari kalau Hanabi sedang tidak bercanda.

Dia tidak lagi bisa bercanda.

"Kenapa dunia ini senang sekali mempermainkanku!."

Sasuke memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak, dia tidak perduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang di rasakan tidak dia perdulikan, luka-lukanya dia tidak anggap ada, dan di matanya hanya ada satu hal.

Kebencian.

"Aku tahu kalau dunia ini tidak dibuat untuku, aku bahkan tidak ingin jadi protagonsinya!."

Sasuke mengambil airgun yang tergeletak di sampingnya, mengangkatnya lalu memeriksa pallet serta udara yang ada di dalamnya. Keadannya masih bagus.

"Jika kau sebegitu bencinya padaku, kenapa kau mengirimu ke sini dasar sialan!."

Badannya bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri, kakinya terasa bergetar, dan seluruh tubuhnya dilanda rasa sakit yang benar-benar menyiksa.

Tapi meski begitu, dia bangun. Dengan hanya mengandalkan tekadnya saja.

Dia mengatur tubuhnya pada posisi setengah berdiri, sebuah posisi menembak. Setelah itu dia mengangkat airgun tadi ke depan pundaknya dan mengarahkannya ke horizon.

Di sana ada seseorang yang memegang panah. Dia adalah pembunuh bayaran yang Sasuke lawan pertama kali dan terluka. Mungkin karena lukanya dia terlambat datang ke tempat itu.

Tapi semua itu tidak penting.

Sebab kepala orang itu sudah sejajar dengan mata Sasuke dan juga muzzle senjatanya.

Sasuke menarik platuk senjatanya dan pallet dari airgun di tangannya meluncur dengan cepat, tepat ke kepala targetnya.

Orang itu langsung jatuh bersama dengan Sasuke yang juga ikut jatuh.

Setelah berhasil membalaskan dendanmnya dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dia tidak merasa puas, yang ada malah hanya kekosongan. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada lagi apa-apa di dadanya. Di hatinya.

"Setelah ini apa?."

Sasuke memeluk senjata yang tadi dia gunakan dan mengarahkan muzzlenya ke kepalanya sendiri lalu bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Jawabannya sudah jelas."

Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan setelah ini?.

"Tidak ada."

Sasuke menarik pelatuk senjata di tangannya. Dan. . . .

Semuanya jadi sunyi.

3

"Huh. .huh..huh..huh.."

Nafasnya memburu, keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya dengan deras, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang sampai dia bisa mendengar suaranya.

Tapi semua hal itu bukan disebabkan karena tubuh Naruto sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, situasi menegangkan, maupun aktivitas fisik yang berat. Yang dia lakukan Hanyalah bangun dari tidurnya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya membuat seseorang merasa lega dan kehilangan beban.

Hanya saja yang terjadi pada Naruto adalah sebaliknya.

Begitu terbangun dari tidurnya, dia merasa kalau beban yang dipikulnya jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak jadi jernih, dan malah sebaliknya isi dalam otaknya terasa seperti baru saja disiram dengan tinta hitam. Bingung, sama sekali tidak bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan pikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin, ini semua cuma bohong kan?."

Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu menuju pojok kamarnya kemudian mengambil air dari ember yang dibawanya di malam hari. Setelah itu dia menatap ke arah sebuah cermin kecil yang dia gantung di atas tembok persis di depannya.

Dia melihat kalau pupil dari kedua matanya berubah warna menjadi merah. Dan warna merah itu bukan disebabkan karena hal sederhana seperti kurang tidur. Warna merah yang ada di matanya memancarkan sedikit cahaya redup yang tidak bisa dilihat kalau bukan dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Tentu saja normalnya mata seseorang tidak akan berwarna seperti itu. Dan warna asli pupil Naruto adalah biru, jadi keadaannya sekarang sudah bisa dipastikan sedang ada dalam status tidak normal. Hanya saja keadaannya sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang langka atau luar biasa.

Dalam jangka tiga hari saja dia sudah lima kali mengalaminya.

Dan dia hanya mengalaminya ketika seseorang yang dia kenal bisa akan mati.

Yang artinya cuma satu.

"Huu. .huu. . . ."

Sasuke dan Hanabi akan segera mati. Sebab dia melihat sosok mereka berdua lewat matanya yang berubah warna menjadi merah.

Kaki Naruto yang sedari tadi terasa lemas akhirnya menyerah dan tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya, membuat Naruto jatuh terduduk. Kemudian, dari kelopak matanya, air mata yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah lagi keluar seakan sudah kering akhirnya kembali mengalir untuk pertama kalinya.

Selain ayahnya, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Naruto mempunyai kemampuan khusus. Dan diapun sama sekali tidak ingin memberitahukan kemampuannya pada orang lain maupun membangga-banggakannya. Sebab tidak seperti kemampuan khusus yang orang lain miliki, kemampuannya sama sekali tidak berguna dalam pertempuran dan malah hanya akan menambahkan beban mental pada semua orang.

Sebab yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah melihat kematian seseorang. Hanya kematiannya saja. Hanya bagian akhirnya saja. Bagian akhir dari kehidupan seseorang.

Yang bisa dilihat adalah seseorang menggelepar kesakitan di tanah sampai akhirnya mati karena tidak bisa bernafas setelah kerongkongannya tertebas pedang.

Atau prajurit dengan kaki putus yang mencoba keluar dari arena pertempuran dengan merayap sekuat tenaga di antara prajurit yang seling serang tapi akhirnya mati karena diinjak kuda milik rekannya dan ditusuk dari belakang oleh musuhnya di punggung.

Dan juga seseorang dengan mulut bersimbah darah karena darah dari lukanya masuk ke tenggorokan yang memegang barikade kayu kuat-kuat meski tubuhnya dijejali tombak yang menembus tubuhnya.

Lalu masih banyak gambaran serupa yang Naruto masih bisa dengan jelas ingat. Semuanya punya keadaan berbeda, tapi dari semua gambaran-gambaran itu ada satu kesamaan. Mereka kesakitan dan mereka akhirnya mati.

Selama setengah jam, Naruto hanya diam dan melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tapi begitu matanya kembali normal dan berubah warna menjadi biru cerah, akhirnya dia mau bergerak.

"Tidak bisa!."

Di masa lalu dia sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk mencegah gambaran yang dia dapatkan untuk jadi nyata. Tapi setiap kali dia mencoba, setiap kali itu juga dia gagal. Hasil gagalnya selalu saja sama jumlahnya dengan usahanya. Dengan kata lain, rasio kegagalannya adalah seratus persen. Yang pada akhirnya membuatnya berhenti dengan sendirinya untuk mencoba.

Naruto bukanlah orang dengan jiwa pahlawan, dia tidak punya tekad baja seorang kesatria, dan dia juga bukan orang keras kepala yang niatnya tidak bisa dibengkokan. Dan yang terakhir, dia adalah orang yang selalu melakukan sesuatu berdasarakan perhitungan.

Dari dari perhitungan yang dia lakukan, dia mendapat kesimpulan kalau merubah takdir itu tidak mungkin dilakukan.

Dia memutuskan kalau menutup mata dan membiarkan apa yang akan terjadi untuk terjadi adalah hal yang terbaik. Tapi tentu saja pikiran semacam itu tidak bisa membuatnya terbebas dari rasa bersalah, tanggung jawab, dan juga terror yang menghantuinya ketika dia melihat kematian seseorang.

Karena itulah dia mundur dari arena pertempuran, dari publik, dan dari tugasnya sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab menjadi otak pasukan Kiri.

Naruto merasa kalau dia tidak bisa mengatasi masalahnya, oleh sebab itulah dia memutuskan untuk kabur. Ketika dia tidak lagi bisa menahan diri dia mundur dan menghindar. Jika dia tidak bisa merubah apa yang akan terjadi, maka dia tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Di saat itu dia bahkan sudah bersiap untuk keluar dari militer. Hanya saja Kiri tidak bisa membiarkan bakatnya terbuang sia-sia dan akhirnya dia dipaksa masuk ke pasukan cadangan setelah melewati ratusan test.

"Kali ini aku tidak bisa lari!."

Atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau lari.

Kali ini dia tidak mau begitu saja menyerah pada takdir.

Naruto berdiri dan kembali mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu dia mengambil jam kecil di mejanya dan juga melihat ke luar. Setelah memastikan kalau dia masih punya waktu dia segera mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam tas militernya. Dengan buru-buru.

Setelah kira-kira satu jam, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan tas menggembung berisi banyak barang, seragam lengkap, dan bahkan sebuah airgun yang pallet dan udaranya terisi penuh. Lalu, tumpukan kertas berisi banyak coretan. Penampilan yang tidak pernah dia tunjukan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Dengan langkah cepat Naruto bergerak menuju ruang komando benteng pasukan koalisi, dan sebab orang-orang di sana sudah tahu tentangnya kali ini tidak ada yang menghalanginya dan membiarkan pemuda itu masuk begitu saja.

Yang dia cari adalah Butsuma tapi yang sekarang ada di dalam ruangan itu hanya Sakura. Lalu, begitu gadis itu melihat penampilan Naruto dia langsung memasang wajah terkejut.

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu? kau mau ke mana?."

"Aku akan menyusul Hanabi."

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan santai tapi jelas. Di suaranya sama sekali tidak ada keraguan.

"Apa maksudmu? bukankah kalian sudah setuju untuk berpisah?."

"Apa maksudmu dengan setuju untuk berpisah? kami bukan pasangan yang putus hubungan."

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

Naruto juga tahu apa yang Sakura maksud, tapi dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hanya saja Sakura kelihatannya tidak suka dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan dan terus memasang muka serius.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Biar kuberitahukan rahasia memalukanku padamu, sebenarnya aku . . . . . . . ."

Ingin Hanabi mengajaknya ikut pulang ke rumahnya, ingin gadis kecil itu memintanya untuk melindunginya, ingin agar gadis kecil itu menandalkannya dan bergantung padanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Hanabi rasakan tentangnya, tapi setelah lama bersamanya dan menerima sangat banyak hal dari tangan kecil Hanabi. Naruto juga ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk gadis kecil itu, untuk Hanabi.

"Ah. . . . salah. . ."

Keinginannya jauh lebih sederhana daripada itu.

"Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia."

Naruto memegang dadanya.

Ya, keinginannya sangat sederhanya. Dia hanya ingin membuat Hanabi bahagia. Dia ingin melihat gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan tertawa karena merasa senang.

"Tapi kami berdua terlalu mengutamakan logika."

Hanabi bukan seorang gadis manja yang bisa meminta sesuatu tanpa memperdulikan apa-apa. Meskipun dia ingin Naruto ikut dengannya tapi dia sadar kalau dia tidak punya hak untuk meminta kehadiran pemuda itu, dan keinginannya hanya akan menyusahkan Naruto. Karena itulah dia menahan diri dan memutuskan untuk mengatasi masalahnya sendirian saja.

Di sisi lain Naruto juga merasa terikat dengan tanggung jawab dan rasa bersalah, membuatnya tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan benteng dan membiarkan pasukan koalisi bertarung sendiri. Dia tahu Hanabi butuh bantuan, tapi gadis itu tidak memintanya membantunya, dan baginya orang yang tidak meminta bantuan memang tidak perlu bantuan.

Mereka berdua menahan diri agar tidak menyusahkan satu sama lain, tapi pada akhirnya mereka tidak mendapat apa yang satu sama lain inginkan.

Jika Hanabi bisa lebih sedikit egois Naruto akan berusaha dengan cara apapun untuk memasukan agenda gadis kecil itu ke dalam rencananya. Jika Naruto menawarkan uluran tangan pada Hanabi dan menunjukan keinginannya untuk membantu maka Hanabipun tidak akan keras kepala untuk melakukan apapun sendirian lalu ikut bertindak dari belakang.

"Lalu kenapa kau berubah pikiran sekarang? bukankah semuanya sudah terlambat?."

"Memang, tapi itu Jika aku tidak pergi sekarang! karena itulah aku akan pergi sekarang."

Agar tidak semuanya benar-benar terlambat.

Jika dia tidak segera pergi dia bisa terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi dan Sasuke. Berhubung dia sudah tidak lagi mempunyai keraguan tentang apakah dia harus pergi atau tidak, yang dia perlu lakukan sekarang hanyalah mendapatkan ijin. Karena itulah dia ke tempat itu.

"Naruto kau sadar kan kalau kau sedang melanggar hukum? kau bisa kena hukuman berat."

"Kalau ada seseorang yang ingin menghukumku, mereka bisa menunggu sampai aku pulang."

"Cih."

Naruto tidak bisa ditakut-takuti dengan ancaman. Dan jika Sakura mengajak pemuda itu untuk beradu arguman bisa dipastikan kalau dialah yang akan kalah. Karena itulah, dia akan langsung memberitahukan poin utama yang dia ingin sampaikan saja secara langsung.

"Kau tidak bisa menang mealwanku!."

Sakura mengeluarkan pedangnya dan langsung memberikan peringatan dengan serius.

"Sekarang kau juga melanggar hukum! seingatku melukai sesama pasukan dari satu hukumannya juga berat."

"Aku adalah ketua batalion, dan kau adalah anggota batalionku! aku punya hak untuk memerintahmu dan memberikan hukuman jika kau tidak menurutiku."

"Sayangnya aku dari pasukan cadangan, jadi maaf saja tapi posisiku ada di luar rantai komando militer."

Entah itu kekuatan, kecepatan, maupun kemampuan bertarung Naruto memang ada jauh di bawah Sakura. Tapi Naruto percaya kalau dia tidak akan kalah dari gadis itu. Caranya bertarung pribadinya bukanlah dengan menyerang musuh, tapi membiarkan musuh menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dengan memaksa mereka melakukan apa yang pemuda itu mau.

Ketika tensi di antara keduanya sudah hampir pada puncaknya seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Kenapa kalian kelihatan seperti orang yang akan berkelahi."

Butsuma memutuskan menggunakan kata berkelahi supaya keduanya tidak merasa kalau apa yang dilihatnya adalah masalah besar.

"Apapun yang kalian ingin lakukan hentikan sekarang juga dan duduklah lalu bicara."

Ketiganyapun duduk dan pembicaraanpun dimulai.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?."

"Naruto melanggar peraturan dan ingin kabur dari medan pertempuran."

Sakura menjawab duluan. Setelah mendengar apa yang ingin Sakura katakan Butsuma melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Apakah benar?."

"Begitulah."

Butsuma menggeser posisi duduknya agar bisa lebih jelas melihat Naruto.

"Apakah kau akan membiarkan pasukan koalisi."

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin pergi?."

"Pasukan koalisi sudah bisa menang tanpa kehadiranku."

"Alasan sebenarnya?."

Naruto sempat tertegun saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan dia secara reflex melihat ke arah Butsmu. Kemudian, tanpa disangka dia melihat orang tua itu sedikit tersenyum.

"Hah. . . ."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

Ketika menghadapi musuh, siapapun musuhnya ada satu hal yang tidak pernah Naruto lakukan. Hal itu adalah meremehkan musuhnya. Jika musuhnya lebih muda darinya, dia akan menganggap kalau mereka lebih kreatif dan flexible dalam berpikir. Lalu jika musuhnya punya umur di atasnya, maka dia akan menganggap mereka jauh lebih berpengalaman darinya.

Dan kali ini, Butsuma yang seharusnya tidak lebih pintar dari Naruto menunjukan kalau dia bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan. Orang tua itu sudah tahu apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan. Membohonginya sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Oleh karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk jujur dan tidak akan memutar-mutar pembicaraan

"Ada orang yang jauh lebih membutuhkanku."

Karena itulah dia harus pergi.

"Hmmmm. . . ."

Butsmua diam selama beberapa saat untuk memperhatikan Naruto. Setelah itu.

"Sakura, kau akan memimpin pasukan koalisi."

Mendengarnya, Sakura secara reflex langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Maafkan aku tuan Butsuma, mohon pikirkan kembali keputusanmu."

Kata-kata Sakura jika diterjemahkan ke bahasa yang lebih mudah adalah 'apa kau serius orang tua!?'.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang."

"Aku tidak setuju."

Tidak ada yang tanya pendapatmu.

Butsuma ingin bilang begitu tapi dia menahan diri.

Dengan masuknya sisa-sisa batalion yang dipimpin Sakura, jumlah pasukan koalisi memang sudah sedikit bertambah. Tapi meski begitu jumlah pasukan musuh masih tetap lebih besar dari mereka. Satu-satunya hal yang mereka punya dan jumlahnya lebih banyak dari musuh adalah persenjataan dan stock barang-barang penopang kehidupan.

Mereka tidak bisa mengatasi masalah perbedaan jumlah itu hanya dengan memberikan dua senjata pada seorang prajurit. Mereka masih harus mengandalkan trik dan strategi untuk bisa mengalahkan musuh. Dan kehilangan Naruto sama saja dengan kehilangan sebagian kesempatan menang mereka.

"Sakura, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?."

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kau lebih pintar dari Naruto?."

"It. .itu. . tidak."

"Apa kau lebih paham keadaan daripada Naruto?."

"Aku baru sampai, jadi tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu pendapatmu atau Naruto yang lebih berat nilainya?."

Sakura tahu kalau dia sedang dipancing ke dalam sebuah jebakan. Tapi meski begitu dia tidak bisa kabur maupun mencari jalan lain. Sebab semua pertanyaan itu jawabannya hanya ada satu.

"Naruto."

Butsuma tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Baguslah kalau kau paham."

Sekarang Butsuma kembali menghadap ke arah Naruto, kali ini wajahnya kelihatan lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Pasukan koalisi sudah tidak membutuhkanmu, karena itulah jalankan tugas utamamu untuk mengawal Hanabi."

Naruto berdiri, berpindah dari kursinya lalu menghadap Butsuma secara langsung.

"Terima kasih banyak!."

Kemudian dia menunduk dengan dalam selama beberapa saat sebelum berlari keluar setelah meninggalkan sebuah tumpukan dokumen di depan Butsuma. Sedangkan Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat sosok Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Butsuma.

"Tu. . ."

"Pemimpin tempat ini adalah aku, dan keputusanku adalah mutlak! tentu saja kalau ada yang salah akulah yang akan bertanggung jawab! jadi jangan khawatir dan lakukan saja tugasmu."

"Diterima."

Sakura masih belum menyerah untuk mencegah Naruto pergi, tapi dia tidak bisa melawan perintah. Oleh karena itulah, pada akhirnya dia keluar dari ruangan setelah memberikan hormat.

* * *

Ada yang perlu tisu buat ngelap ingus Hanabi? kalau ada silahkan ambil di kotak review bawah. Chap depan tinggal Naruto sama Hanabi jujur-jujuran plus Naruto memutuskan pindah Konoha.

* * *

Thanks.


	7. 7 : Debt & Price

Sebelumnya Author perlu bilang terima kasih sambil juga minta maaf sebab kagak update-updateeeeeeeee. . . . bagi yang udah setia nunggu author bener-bener merasa berterimakasih. Oleh sebab itu bulan ini author kasih double.

* * *

Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto

* * *

1

"Semuanya banguuuuunn! ada api!."

Sebuah teriakan panik membangunkan puluhan orang dari tidurnya. Dan begitu bangun, orang-orang itu juga ikut menambah kepanikan dengan berlari berhamburan keluar dari sebuah tenda besar yang mereka gunakan sebagai pelindung tempat mereka tidur.

"Jangan panik, turunkan tenda lalu basahi kain atau apapun untuk mematikan apinya."

Mereka berada jauh dari sumber air, karena itulah mereka tidak bisa sembarang membuang-buang air yang susah untuk didapat. Beberapa orang memasukan kain dalam air lalu melemparkanya pada tenda yang sudah dijatuhkan agar tidak menjalar ke tempat lain.

"Pasukan pemanah! pisahkan diri kalian lalu ambil panah kalian dan serang balik musuh!."

Begitu pasukan pemanah yang diberikan perintah mulai mempersiapkan diri, suara dari banyak langkah kaki kuda segera terdengar. Dan suara itu tidak berasal dari camp mereka berada, tapi dari balik barikade yang dibuat oleh pasukan koalisi.

"Cih."

Kisame, sebagai jenderal perang pasukan pemberontak dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas seluruh operasi untuk menjatuhkan benteng pasukan koalisi. Dan sebab dia sudah punya banyak pengalaman dalam perang, dia tahu kalau perintahnya sebelumnya sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Dia mengangkat tangannya lalu menghentikan pasukan pemanah yang akan maju ke perbatasan barikade pasukan koalisi.

"Suruh pasukan pemanah di pintu utara untuk bersiap menghadang musuh!."

Jika musuh menyerang dalam jumlah banyak tidak mungkin pasukannya yang bertugas untuk mengawasi barikade musuh bisa melewatkannya dan membiarkan pasukan koalisi memberikan serangan kejutan seperti tadi.

Jika intuisinya benar, harusnya musuh yang menyerang mereka tadi jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak. Asalkan dia bisa mengetahui ke mana mereka akan bergerak mereka bisa dihadang dan ditangani dengan mudah.

Dan sebab mereka berada di dalam barikade, tentu saja gerakan mereka akan terbatas. Lalu, jika tujuan mereka dimasukan dalam perhitungan kau bahkan tidak perlu berpikir untuk bisa tahu ke mana mereka akan bergerak.

Tujuan mereka adalah membakar tenda-tenda pasukan pemberontak, jadi jelas mereka akan berlari di bagian terluar barikade sambil memanahkan anak panah berapi. Mereka hanya bisa bergerak dalam satu jalur saja.

Perintah Kisame segera disampaikan, dan pasukan pemanah yang ada di pintu utara segera menyiapkan diri untuk menghadang musuh. Dalam pertempuran malam ketika jarak pandang sangat terbatas karena kegelapan, indra yang mereka bisa paling percaya hanyalah telinga mereka.

Oleh sebab itulah semua orang bergerak dengan tenang dan tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara yang tidak perlu.

"Semuanya! siapkan panah kalian."

Mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki kuda yang bergerak cepat ke arah mereka, lalu dengan hati-hati salah satu dari mereka memperhitungkan timing dari serangan yang akan mereka lakukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka mendengar suara langkah kuda, dan begitu suara itu mulai terdengar jelas serangan panah langsung dimulai dengan aba-aba keras.

Sebab lawan yang mereka akan hadapi jumlahnya tidak banyak, pasukan pemanah yang dikerahkan juga tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi meski begitu, begitu aba-aba berbunyi, puluhan anak panah langsung meluncur melewati udara malam menuju arah suara tadi. Menggunakan serangan dadakan itu, harusnya tidak ada orang yang bisa bereaksi cukup cepat untuk langsung kabur.

Dengan jumlah anak panah yang sebanyak itu terbang ke arahnya, seseorang tidak akan mungkin bisa selamat tanpa terluka. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, suara rengekan kuda yang kesakitan segera menyusul untuk terdengar. Dan beberapa saat setelah itu kesunyian malam kembali menyelimuti tempat itu.

Seakan menandakan kalau di sana tidak ada lagi kehidupan.

Merasa kalau misinya sudah selesai, pemimpin pasukan pemanah memutuskan kalau mereka tidak lagi perlu bersembunyi. Mereka keluar dan. .

"Seraaaaanngg!."

Disambut dengan anak panah yang meluncur ke arah mereka.

"Semuanya munduuurrr!."

Sekali lagi, pasukan pemberontak dipaksa untuk mundur.

Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat seluruh kejadian tadi dari tembok benteng menarik nafas lega. Dia melihat beberapa kuda yang tergeletak tidak lagi bernyawa setelah dipanah musuh, tapi meski begitu korban yang jatuh dari pihaknya bisa dibilang sangat minim.

"Meski aku merasa kasihan pada kudanya."

Tapi daripada kehilangan rekan-rekannya, kehilangan beberapa kuda adalah harga kecil yang harus dibayar.

Mereka kalah jumlah, jadi mereka tidak bisa mengorbankan prajuritnya lagi untuk dibunuh musuh.

Setelah melakukan serangan awal untuk membakar tenda musuh pasukannya langsung mundur dengan berjalan kaki dan membiarkan kuda-kudanya untuk tetap bergerak pada jalur yang sudah ditentukan.

Dalam sebuah pengepungan jangka panjang, yang paling penting adalah jumlah dan dan ketahanan pasukan. Tanpa jumlah yang cukup kemenangan tidak akan bisa didapatkan, dan meski jumlah pasukan yang dimiliki lebih dari cukup tapi kalau ketahanannya rendah usaha mereka juga akan berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Dan ketika bicara masalah ketahanan, ada dua hal pokok yang harus selalu diperhatikan. Yang pertama jelas supply makanan, pepatah seseorang tidak bisa berangkat perang dengan perut kosong sama sekali bukan omong kosong.

Yang kedua adalah tempat berteduh. Untuk ekspedisi jangka pendek yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa hari, tidur di atas tanah atau di sembarang tempat masih bisa dilakukan. Tapi dalam pengepungan yang bisa berlangsung selama berminggu-minggu atau bahkan berbulan-bulan hal semacam itu tidak boleh dilakukan.

Dalam waktu yang selama itu, rasa lelah yang tidak dihilangkan secara penuh dengan istirahat yang baik akan terakumulasi dan membuat prajurit tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Dan menyuruh perajurit yang kelelahan untuk maju ke medan perang itu sama saja dengan menyuruh mereka untuk bunuh diri.

Keduanya mungkin kedengaran seperti hal yang remeh, tapi keduanya sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan dan sangat penting. Lalu jika ada hal yang penting untuk musuh, tentu saja menghancurkannya adalah tugas yang harus dilakukan.

Dan hal itulah yang baru saja pasukan koalisi lakukan.

Menghancurkan tempat tinggal mereka dan memaksa pasukan pemberontak untuk tidak bisa beristirahat secara penuh sambil memberikan serangan-serangan kejutan untuk membuat suasana tetap tegang agar pikiran mereka tidak bisa tenang bahkan saat tidur.

"Meski rencana penyerangan berhasil tapi entah kenapa mukamu masih kelihatan tidak puas."

Di samping Sakura, Yashamaru sedang menggunakan teropong di tangannya untuk memperhatikan pergerakan pasukan musuh. Dan sebab pekerjaannya terasa agak membosankan dia memutuskan untuk menggoda Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang tentu saja jawabannya sudah dia tahu dari awal.

"Lakukan saja tugasmu!."

Yashamaru tersenyum, tapi seperti yang diperintahkan dia tetap melakukan tugasnya dengan serius.

"Jauh lebih mudah dari yang kau kira kan?."

Kali ini Sakura yang melihat ke arah Yashamaru.

"Maksudmu?."

"Perang ini lebih mudah dari yang kau bayangkan kan?."

Sakura masih tetap diam, tapi dia setuju kalau memang perang yang sedang berlangsung sekarang berbeda jauh dari apa yang ada pada bayangannya. Selain itu dia juga merasa kalau keadaan terus berlanjut seperti sekarang maka mereka akan benar-benar bisa memenangkan pertempuran bahkan tanpa kehadiran Naruto.

Hanya saja dia masih tidak terima dengan tindakan Naruto yang didasari masalah personal. Sebagai seseorang yang sudah mendapat pendidikan militer dari umur yang sangat muda, doktrin urusan negara jauh lebih penting dari apapun sudah tertanam dengan sangat dalam pikiran Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaan musuh?."

"Berantakan, tapi sudah tidak ada yang panik."

Itu berarti secara garis besar rencana mereka untuk mengganggu musuh sudah berjalan dengan lancar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa meriam-meriam di bawah tidak dipakai? bukankah menggunakan benda-benda itu lebih efektif untuk mengganggu musuh?."

"Meriam-meriam itu akan akan digunakan pada waktu yang lebih penting."

Amunisi yang mereka miliki sangat terbatas, oleh sebab itulah mereka tidak bisa menggunakan meriam-meriam itu sembarangan meski mereka sudah susah-susah diturunkan dari atas tembok benteng. Jika mereka menggunakannya di saat yang tidak tepat mereka malah hanya akan menyia-nyiakan sumber daya.

"Dan waktu yang lebih penting itu?."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi katanya meriam-meriam itu bisa digunakan untuk membuat pasukan musuh menyerah tanpa perlawanan?."

"Bagaimana bisa?."

"Aku tidak tahu? harusnya kau sudah tahu kalau tugasku hanya melaksankan perintah!."

Dia sama sekali tidak punya tugas untuk berpikir jadi dia tidak tahu detail dari rencana yang dibuat oleh orang-orang di atasnya.

"Eh? bukankah kau itu salah satu pemimpin pasukan?."

"Aku hanya tahu tentang bagianku saja."

"Kalau begitu, pada dasarnya kau hanya pemimpin dalam nama saja? untuk ukuran orang sepertimu kau kelihatan tidak kecewa sama sekali."

"Apa maksudmu dengan orang sepertimu?."

Yashamaru melepaskan teropong di tangannya lalu melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Maksudku kau itu anak orang berpengaruh kan? kukira kau akan lebih. . . . arogan atau sejenisnya."

"Kiri tidak butuh orang seperti itu! orang yang semacam itu cukup ada di Konoha saja! yang paling penting dari seseorang adalah skill, jika mereka tidak punya skill mereka tidak berhak mendapat perhatian lebih."

Di Kiri memang posisi sebagai bangsawan tidak terlalu punya nilai yang besar. Mereka dianggap hanya sebagai salah satu bagian dari pemerintah. Mereka punya kekuasaan, harta dan juga nama. Tapi meski begitu jika mereka tidak punya skill atau tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik maka posisi yang mereka tempati bisa digantikan oleh orang lain.

Orang yang tepat untuk pekerjaan yang tepat. Adalah kebijakan politik dasar yang diterapkan hampir di setiap institusi di bawah nama pemerintahan Kiri.

Tidak seperti bangsawan di negara-negara lain, bangsawan di Kiri benar-benar harus bekerja keras untuk mempertahankan apa yang dimilikinya.

"Hahahaha. . . . . aku tidak akan berdebat tentang masalah itu, tapi jangan lupa kalau pengecualian itu selalu ada. . aaaa. . . iya. . seperti Hanabi misalnya."

Meski Sakura tidak berusaha dengan keras untuk tetap memasang poker face, tapi Yashamaru masih bisa menangkap sebuah reaksi dari Sakura. Pemuda tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan di antara kedua orang itu, tapi dari reaksi Sakura terhadap nama dari gadis kecil yang baru saja disebutkannya tadi. Sepertinya keduanya bukan sepasang teman yang akrab.

"Apa. . . "

Merasa kalau Yashamaru melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh membuat Sakura merasa agak tidak nyaman.

"Ah. . tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terkejut lagi! kau bilang kalau yang paling penting dari seseorang adalah skill! tapi meski begitu kulihat kau tidak menerima Hanabi dalam level emosional."

"Itu. . . ."

Apa yang Yashamaru katakan sama sekali tidak salah, meski memang Hanabi tidak ada hubungannya dengan perang yang terjadi dulu tapi secara emosional dia masih tidak bisa seratus persen menerima keberadaan Hanabi.

"Itu karena dia hanya menjadi beban."

"Ha? hanya jadi beban?."

"Dia perlu dilindungi, dia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, selain itu dia bahkan tidak bisa membantu dalam perang! meski dia itu pintar tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa jadi alat politik."

"Ha? apa kau serius mengatakannya?."

"Tentu saja."

Yashamaru menepuk keningnya sendiri dengan keras lalu melihat ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan yang seakan bertanya 'apa kau serius?.'.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar kalau kau tidak terlalu mementingkan masalah akademik, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau juga punya otak otot."

Sakura merasa kalau Yashamaru baru saja menghinanya, tapi meski begitu dia sendiri paham kalau memang sindiran Yashamaru tentang otak ototnya bukan tanpa alasan. Meski jelas tidak menyukainya, tapi Sakura sudah terbiasa diberi kalimat sarkasme semacam itu oleh banyak orang. Dia memang tidak paham dengan hal-hal rumit.

"Sakura, thesis yang kau ajukan saat ujian tertulis kemarin temanya apa?."

"Metode latihan fisik prajurit, untuk detailnya aku mengambil referensi dari thesis lulusan sebelumnya."

"Nilainya?."

"Biasa, topiknya bukan hal baru selain itu aku juga tidak terlalu mengejar masalah akademik."

Yashamaru menghela nafas.

"Hey Sakura, kau tidak ingin berhenti cuma jadi prajurit kelas bawah kan? apa kau tidak ingin suatu hari bisa memimpin pasukanmu sendiri? kurasa dari sekarang kau harus mulai menghubah cara pikirmu."

"Yang nanti akan kupikirkan nanti, selain itu aku bisa mencari orang yang bisa menggantikanku untuk memikirkan masalah-masalah rumit itu. . . . jadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan? kau tidak hanya ingin mengkritiku kan?."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya mau bilang kalau Hanabi dapat nilai sempurna untuk thesisnya."

"Bukannya dia dapat nilai sempurna itu bisa saja?."

"Kau ini. . . ."

"Jangan salah paham, aku sedang tidak meremehkannya, maksudku adalah dia itu kan memang fokus pada masalah akademik."

"Kau sendiri apa sudah bisa mengalahkan Ayahmu?."

"Tentu saja belum, level kami itu berbeda jauh."

"Tapi bukankah kau fokus untuk melatih fisikmu?."

"Itu sama sekali tidak cukup! pengalaman dan jam terbangnya jauh berada di atasku."

"Ternyata kau paham juga, jadi apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau belajar selama tujuh tahun bisa membuatmu lebih pintar dari orang yang umurnya mungkin tiga atau empat kali lipat umurmu?."

"Um. . . aku paham."

Orang-orang yang diberikan tugas untuk memberikan nilai pada thesis-thesis murid sekolah militer di Kiri tentu saja bukan orang bodoh. Mereka adalah orang-orang pilihan berpengalaman dan ahli pada bidangnya masing-masing. Dengan kata lain merek adalah profesional yang sudah punya banyak pengalaman, jam terbang dan juga pengetahuan yang dikumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun.

Dilihat darimanapun mereka itu bukan orang yang level otaknya bisa disamakan oleh anak kecil yang umurnya rata-rata baru enam atau tujuh belas tahun.

"Dan jika dia mendapat nilai penuh dari orang-orang itu, artinya cuma ada satu."

Kemampuannya sudah diakui.

Jika Hanabi sama-sama mengejar kemampuan fisik seperti Sakura, maka bisa dibilang kalau levelnya sudah setara dengan para prajurit baris depan yang bisa pulang dari medan pertempuran sambil membawa kemenangan.

"Pinta . . ."

Secara reflex Yashamaru akan menepuk kepala Sakura seperti anak kecil, tapi gadis itu langsung menepis tangannya dan melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan tajam. Yashamaru mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sebagai tanda dia tidak berani macam-macam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa menghitung berapa banyak orang yang mendapatkan nilai penuh dengan satu tangan."

Dan dalam lima puluh tahun terakhir hanya ada tiga orang yang bisa mendapatkannya. Sesulit itulah mendapatkan nilai penuh dari para pemeriksa di Kiri.

Selain standar yang dipatok tinggi, jumlah dari pemeriksa yang berpartisipasi dalam acara tahunan itu juga banyak. Dan semua orang yang jumlahnya banyak itu punya cara berpikir yang berbeda, prioritas yang berbeda, dan juga pengalaman yang bermacam-macam. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan nilai bagus yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memilih sebuah topik aman yang bisa dicerna sebagian besar petugas.

Tapi jika kau ingin mendapatkan nilai sempurna, kau harus mengakomodir satu-persatu petugas pemeriksa yang akan mengecek tesismu. Sebuah tugas yang tidak bisa dilakukan hanya dengan sekedar duduk dan membaca buku.

"Aku paham kalau gadis kecil itu pintar, tapi memangnya apa yang dia tulis di thesisnya?."

"Standarisasi logistik dan penempatan jalur relay."

"Huh? cuma itu? dia cuma menulis hal seperti itu dan mendapat nilai full."

"Cuma itu kau bilang? kalau begitu aku mau tanya, berapa hasil lima kali lima?."

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?."

"Jawab saja."

"Ok, sepertinya kepalamu perlu kupukul sebanyak dua puluh lima kali."

"Kau tahu dari mana?."

"Yang seperti itu semua orang juga tahu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? jawabannya adalah karena ada yang memberitahukannya? bayangkan saja kalau saat kecil tidak ada yang mengajarimu perkalian! mungkin saja sekarang kau tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan topik tadi."

"Topik yang Hanabi tulis di tesisnya belum pernah ditulis orang lain, dengan kata lain dia tidak punya contoh yang bisa dia gunakan sebagai referensi dan ide yang dimilikinya itu original!."

Jika dilihat sekilas, topik yang Hanabi bawa itu kedengaran sepele. Yang dia tuliskan hanyalah pentingnya standarisasi bentuk, ukuran, dan berat pemaketan barang-barang logistik militer dan juga penambahan relay logistik serta penentuan jalur-jalurnya.

Hanya saja kalau tesisnya benar-benar diterapkan dalam dunia nyata. Maka beban logistik militer akan berkurang derastis. Standarisasi item akan mempermudah kalkulasi item, mempercepat proses administrasi, dan memudahkan transportasi sehingga menghasilkan proses logistik yang lama dan melelahkan tidak lagi ada.

Lalu dengan adanya relay, beban distribusi dan penyimpanan dan juga pengamanan supply militer tidak akan lagi tergantung pada pemerintah pusat. Dengan distribusi ini, jika satu gudang supply diserang dan hancur masih ada banyak relay yang bisa digunakan untuk melakuan transportasi logistic.

Kemudian jalur langsung yang dibuat antara satu relay dan relay lainnya memungkinkan transportasi logistik yang jauh lebih cepat dan bisa membypass masalah birokrasi ke pemerintah pusat. Dan pada akhirnya mencegah pasukan militer kekurangan item untuk digunakan.

Sebuah relay yang kekurangan logistik bisa meminta dari logistik dari relay lain yang dekat dengan mereka, dan relay yang tadi dimintai supply tinggal meminta dari relay lain yang lebih dekat dengannya lagi. Proses ini akan terus berlanjut sampai ke relay yang terdekat dengan pusat, dan ketika pusat mengisi supply tambahan pada relay itu maka di saat yang sama mereka juga sudah mengisi supply pada relay lain.

Sistem ini persis seperti aliran darah di tubuh manusia.

"Kedengarannya aplikasinya sulit."

"Tentu saja, Kiri belum pernah punya pengalaman membuat sistem yang serumit itu, kemudian investasi awalnya juga kelihatan benar-benar tinggi."

Membangun relay baru, dan membuat jalur langsung antar relay tentu saja akan memakan banyak waktu, tenaga, dan juga uang yang sama sekali tidak sedikit.

"Tapi kalau sistem ini berhasil diimplementasikan maka tidak akan ada lagi tugas logistik super melelahkan yang berlangsung selama berhari-hari, dan kalau sistem ini juga diterapkan pada bidang ekonomi aku yakin kalau efeknya lebih besar dari yang dibayangkan."

Tentu saja tesisnya tidak sempurna, proposal sistem yang diajukan Hanabi juga memiliki celah. Sebab semua logistik didistribusikan secara merata ke semua tempat strategis yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, pasukan yang ditugaskan menjaga supply di setiap tempatnya akan berkurang sebab jumlahnya dibagi-bagi. Membuat kekuatan militer garis depan secara merata menurun.

Selain itu musuh juga bisa melakukan blokade jalur supply dan mengepung gudang supply begitu mereka tahu seluk beluk sistemnya sehingga bantuan sulit diterima.

Sistem itu masih baru dan kemungkin ada orang yang tahu cara kerja dan kelemahannya memang sedikit, tapi seperti kata pepatah. Apapun yang bisa rusak pasti akan rusak.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang sistem, aku dengar Naruto pergi mengejar Hanabi, apa gosip itu benar?."

"Iya."

"Aku kira pertempuran belum selesai, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya pergi!."

"Tentu saja apa-apa! aku juga tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi tapi jendral pasukan mengijinkannya."

"Kalau dia mengjinikannya berarti sudah ada rencana kan? lalu apa rencananya? apakah akan ada pasukan bantuan?."

"Selagi kami di luar sudah ada beberapa orang yang mencari bantuan ke benteng markas pasukan sentral terdekat, tapi perhitungan optimisnya mereka baru akan sampai dua minggu lagi."

"Bukankah itu sama saja kita tidak dapat bantuan?."

"Tapi kudengar nanti ada bantuan lain, walau aku tidak diberitahu bantuannya datang dari mana."

"Kau tidak tahu dari mana? aku jadi agak khawatir. . . "

"Jangan banyak tanya da. . . ."

"Nona Sakura. . ."

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang memanggilnya. Dan begitu dia memeriksanya dia menemukan salah satu anak buah Butsuma yang memberinya tanda untuk mengikutinya.

"Sepertinya akan ada rapat, aku akan meninggalkanmu."

"Ya, pergi saja."

"Jangan malas-malasan selama kau tidak ada."

"Aku tahu!."

Tugas Yashamaru mungkin kelihatan remeh, tapi apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang sangat penting. Dia dan orang-orang lain yang punya tugas untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar benteng bisa dibilang dia bekerja sebagai tulang punggung dari pertahanan benteng koalisi. Jika ada musuh yang menyerang dan lolos dari pengawasan mereka, pasukan yang bersiaga di bawah akan terlambat memberikan reaksi yang jelas hasilnya tidak akan bagus.

Sakura pergi dan Yashamaru kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

Dan begitu Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan, dia mendapati kalau rapat strategi sudah dimulai. Yang menandakan bahwa kehadirannya hanyalah untuk kepentingan formalitas. Menyadari hal itu, Sakura segera mencari tempat duduk dengan tenang agar tidak mengganggu rapat orang-orang di atasnya.

2

Hanabi yang sedang sibuk merawat luka Sasuke yang sedang terbaring tidak berdaya di depannya tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu bergerak di sampingnya. Awalnya dia mengira kalau hal itu adalah burung yang terbang melewatinya, tapi begitu dia mendengar suara familiar dan melihat sumbernya. Dia menemukan sebuah anak panah yang menancap di tanah samping kirinya.

"Eh?. "

"Cepat sembunyi Hanabi!."

Sasuke segera memerintahkan Hanabi untuk kabur karena takut masih ada musuh lain yang belum keluar. Tapi Hanabi masih sulit mencerna keadaan dan berakhir diam untuk sesaat lalu melihat ke arah datangnya panah tadi.

Dan beberapa puluh meter di belakangnya, dia menemukan seorang pria yang memegang busur panah lalu mengarahkannya ke dirinya. Orang itu adalah orang yang menyerang Sasuke lalu terluka dan mundur sebelumnya.

"Cepat pergi Hanabi!."

Hanabi akhirnya sadar setelah mendengar teriakan kedua Sasuke. Tapi meski begitu dia tetap tidak bergerak sebab dia menemukan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Orang itu tidak segera kembali mengincarnya, selain itu orang yang itu juga kelihatan kesulitan berdiri dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Orang itu ikut membalikan tubuhnya seperti Hanabi ke arah belakangnya, tapi sebelum kepalanya sempat sepenuhnya mengarah ke belakang tiba-tiba orang itu terjatuh ke tanah seakan baru saja ditabrak oleh benda tidak terlihat.

Kemudian, dari tempat yang lebih jauh lagi Hanabi bisa melihat seseorang yang membawa senjata mulai berjalan ke arah orang yang terjatuh tadi. Dia menggunakan senjatanya untuk memeriksa apakah orang tadi sudah benar-benar mati atau belum sambil menggeledah barang bawaannya. Kemudian, setelah memastikan dia tidak perlu lagi waspada dia berjalan ke arah Hanabi.

". . . .. "

Lalu, begitu melihat siluet dari orang itu tanpa sadar Hanabi kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

Hanya saja kali ini air matanya bukan berisi rasa keputus asaan, kesedihan, maupun keinginan untuk menyerah. Melainkan harapan, rasa aman, dan juga lega yang meluap-luap dari dadanya.

"Naruto!."

Begitu dia menyebutkan nama dari pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Hanabi langsung berlari dan memeluk orang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya tadi.

"Apa-apaan mukamu itu Hanabi."

Dan orang itu adalah Naruto. Lalu seperti bisa, Naruto memberikan komentar tidak penting untuk membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka. Sambil melihat wajah Hanabi yang sudah tidak karuan dengan banyak rumput menyangkut di rambutnya, tanah yang menempel di sana-sini, keringat yang kelihatan lengket di kulit serta air mata dan ingus yang masih menempel gadis kecil itu coba tahan untuk tidak keluar lagi. Naruto tersenyum lega karena bisa memastikan kalau setidaknya Hanabi masih hidup.

Meski dia terluka, meski dia tidak kelihatan semanis biasanya, dan meski dia tidak lagi bertingkah seperti Hanabi yang biasa bersamanya tapi dia masih hidup. Masih hidup dan bisa Naruto rasakan kehadiranya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah terlambat Hanabi."

Naruto meletakan senjata di tangan kirinya lalu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mempermudah Hanabi yang sedang memeluknya. Dengan begitu kepala Hanabi yang tadi hanya mencapai bagian atas perutnya bisa dia tempatkan di dadanya. Tanpa ragu gadis kecil itu meletakan wajahnya di atas dada Naruto menangis dengan semakin keras di sana sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto seakan tidak ingin membiarkan pemuda itu meninggalkannya lagi.

Mendengar suara sesenggukan Hanabi di dadanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti akhirnya membuat Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk balik memeluk Hanabi. Dia ingin membuat gadis kecil itu merasa aman, membuat gadis kecil di tangannya itu merasa kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan membuat gadis kecil itu tahu kalau dia tidak perlu lagi menangis untuk memberitahukan perasaan sedihnya.

Naruto melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada badan Hanabi lalu menekan seluruh bagian tubuh gadis kecil itu pada badannya sendiri. Membuatnya bisa merasakan rasa lembut dan kehangatan tubuh kecil yang ada di pelukannya. Yang untuk suatu alasan membuat Naruto juga jadi merasa lebih tenang.

Jika keadaannya lain dan mereka hanya berdua saja, mungkin Naruto sudah tergoda untuk memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala Hanabi, memeluknya lebih lama, atau mengutarakan perasaan yang dia simpan. Tapi sekarang sekarang bukan saatnya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Mereka tidak punya banyak waktu.

"Apa kau sudah tenang Hanabi?."

Sambil terus mengusap punggung gadis kecil itu, Naruto menanyakan keadaan mental Hanabi. Dia merasa kalau tubuh Hanabi sudah mulai lebih relax dan gadis kecil itu juga dengan mudahnya memasrahkan badannya untuk Naruto peluk. Menandakan kalau tensinya sudah tidak lagi tinggi.

"Um. . ."

Hanabi memisahkan diri dari Naruto dengan menyelipkan kedua tangannya di depan badannya lalu mendorong badan pemuda itu. Setelah itu dia mengusap air matanya dan mulai berdiri.

Naruto merasa sedikit kecewa, tapi dia tahu kalau prioritasnya harus ditempatkan pada masalah lain.

"Hana. . ."

"Ahem!. . . . aku juga ingin dipeluk."

Naruto melihat ke arah suara batuk palsu tadi dan menemukan Sasuke yang masih berbaring di atas tanah. Tubuhnya masih belum bisa bergerak, tapi matanya masih berfungsi dan dia masih cukup sehat untuk bisa bercanda dan mengatakan permintaan khasnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah sering memeluk-meluk Hanabi?."

"Dasar bodoh! memeluk dan dipeluk itu rasanya berbeda."

Jika dia bisa tahu perbedaannya itu berarti dia pernah dipeluk.

"Jika aku memeluknya dia selalu memberi batas, tapi jika dia yang memeluku sendiri dia tidak akan memberi batas. . "

Dengan kata lain, Sasuke bisa merasakan seluruh permukaan tubuh bagian depan Hanabi dengan bebas. Bagian seperti dadanya yang baru tumbuh atau perut kecilnya yang hangat dan lembut bisa dia nikmati sensasinya.

"Setidaknya katakan semua itu ketika orangnya tidak sedang ada di depanmu!.."

Jika Sasuke tidak mengatakan hal-hal mesum seperti itu mungkin Hanabi tidak akan ragu untuk memberikannya pelukan. Tapi sebab dia mendengar pikiran mesum teman masa kecilnya itu dengan terang-terangan, dia tidak lagi merasa kasihan dan malah jadi sedikit kesal. Yang membuatnya tanpa sadar melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

"Untuk sementara lupakan kemesuman Sasuke dulu, dia terkena racun kan? aku menemukan penawar yang disimpan oleh orang-orang itu."

Harusnya semua anggota pembunuh bayaran mempunyai obat penawar dari racun yang mereka gunakan. Tapi sepertinya Hanabi terlalu panik dan tidak menyadarinya. Selain itu keadaan mayat dari musuh-musuh yang dihajar Sasuke juga tidak kelihatan enak untuk dilihat sampai bisa membuat orang-orang seperti Hanabi, yang tidak terbiasa melihat brutalnya keadaan medan tempur bisa langsung muntah.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, aku yakin kalau kita sama sekali belum aman."

Untuk sementara mereka memang sudah aman sebab para pembunuh bayaran yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh Hanabi sudah dikalahkan. Tapi meski begitu masalah yang mereka hadapi jelas lebih besar dari itu. Terlibatnya pasukan Konoha dalam penyergapan konvoi kepulangan Hanabi sudah jadi indikasi kalau ada tangan-tangan orang berkuasa yang ikut campur dalam masalah kali ini.

Sementara Hanabi memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Sasuke, Naruto terus berjaga untuk meastikan keamanan mereka. Dan begitu gadis itu sudah selesai pemuda itu langsung menggendong Sasuke dan membuat kelompok kecil mereka bergerak menuju tempat yang sudah Naruto siapkan sebagai lokasi berkumpul dengan sisa pasukan konvoi.

"Kenapa aku harus digendong oleh laki-laki."

"Kalau kau ingin kuseret aku akan mencarikan tali."

"Kalau kau menyeretku malah aku akan jadi tambah berat."

"Jika kau tahu itu setidaknya bersukurlah aku masih mau menggendongmu dasar orang tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Jika ini bukan keadaan darurat aku tidak akan mau digendong olehmu!."

"Jika ini bukan keadaan darurat aku juga tidak mau menggendongmu!."

Keduanya diam untuk sesaat, lalu bersama-sama mereka menghela nafas panjang. Setelah itu Sasuke dan Naruto melihat ke arah Hanabi yang sedari tadi terus berjalan tanpa bicara apa-apa sambil memegangi bagian siku baju Naruto.

Kedua pemuda itu saling memandang untuk sesaat, tapi berapakalipun mereka melakukan komunikasi tanpa kata itu keduanya masih tetap tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan pada Hanabi.

Bagi Naruto perang adalah hal biasa, dan bagi Sasuke menghadapi situasi di mana kau harus membunuh seseorang kalau tidak ingin dibunuh juga bukan hal baru. Tapi bagi Hanabi, kedua hal itu adalah pengalaman baru. Sebuah pengalaman yang sama sekali tidak mengenakan.

Jangankan gadis kecil seperti Hanabi, prajurit-prajurit yang lebih tua darinya saja banyak yang mengalami shock pada pertempuran awal mereka. Memburu seseorang untuk dibunuh maupun diburu seseorang untuk dibunuh bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan tanpa harus mengesampingkan rasa kemanusiaan seseorang.

Hanabi tahu tentang perang, dan Hanabi juga tahu tentang apa itu tindakan yang dinamakan membunuh. Tapi hanya secara teori. Dia belum pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika seseorang mengejarmu untuk membunuhmu atau apa artinya membunuh seseorang agar kau tidak mati terlebih dahulu.

Tekanan dan shock yang dirasakan Hanabi sama sekali bukan hal aneh. Keduanya tahu akan hal itu. Tapi meski keduanya tahu. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bisa memberikan kalimat penyemangat untuk gadis kecil itu.

Sebab apa yang dilihat olehnya adalah realitas. Dan Hanabi tidak cukup bodoh untuk bisa ditipu dengan kata-kata manis maupun janji-janji palsu yang membuatnya bisa merasa aman.

". . "

". ."

Sekali lagi, Sasuka dan Naruto saling menatap tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hanya saja kali ini keduanya sudah berhasil memutuskan sesuatu.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang adalah mengalihkan perhatian Hanabi dengan membawa topik lain. Dengan anggukan kepala Naruto, Sasuke mulai bicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?

"Berjalan kaki!."

"Kalau aku bisa memukul kepalamu aku pasti sudah melakukannya sekarang."

"Kalau kau melakukannya aku akan menjatuhkanmu."

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan berani melakukannya."

"Huh. . . . . . sebab aku yang menyiapkan perjalanan kalian tentu saja aku tahu jalur mana yang kalian pakai."

Dan jika jalur perjalanan sudah diketahui, satu-satunya yang jadi masalah hanyalah bagaimana mengejar rombongan Hanabi. Dengan menggunakan posisinya sebagai prajurit koalisi dia bisa meminjam kuda militer pasukan koalisi, selain itu dia juga bisa berganti kuda dengan menunjukan pakaian militernya di tempat yang dilewatinya sehingga dia tidak perlu terlalu banyak berisitirahat.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, tapi sebagai gantinya dia berhasil mengejar konvoi Hanabi yang berangkat sehari lebih cepat darinya.

Di jalan dia juga bertemu dengan prajurit yang ditugaskan Hanabi untuk berbelanja. Lalu, seperti yang sudah dia duga. Pasukan utama yang mengawal Hanabi memang benar-benar dalam masalah. Kemudian dengan bantuan prajurit yang bertemu dengannya tadi mereka melakukan sergapan dari belakang dan berhasil mengalahkan pasukan penyerang yang menyamar jadi bandit.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kami?."

Sasuke dan Hanabi tidak lagi mengikuti jalur utama begitu mereka dikejar dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke hutan. Dan tentu saja Sasuke mencoba membuat jejak mereka susah untuk diikuti. Jadi meski Naruto bisa menemukan mereka, harusnya dia perlu waktu yang lebih lama untuk bisa datang.

Tentu saja Sasuke bersukur Naruto bisa sampai di saat yang tepat, tapi mengetahui apa yang bisa membuat jalurnya ketahuan juga penting. Sebab, dia sangat yakin kalau ini bukanlah terakhir kalinya dia harus kabur dari seseorang untuk bersembunyi.

"Selain strategi dan psikologi, aku juga lebih baik dari Hanabi kalau dalam masalah observasi."

Sebab Naruto adalah seorang ahli strategi, tentu saja dia tidak maju ke medan perang dan di tempatkan di barisan depan. Dia selalu ditempatkan di belakang, dan untuk bisa melihat keadaan medan perang lalu memberikan perintah yang tepat dia harus bisa mengawasi pasukannya dengan teliti.

Oleh sebab itulah dia punya skill untuk memperhatikan detail-detail kecil di sekitarnya.

"Aku melihat asap dari kejauhan."

Di dalam tasnya ada berbagai macam barang seperti pakaian biasa untuk membaur dengan penduduk, pallet airgun, peta, obat-obatan, dan juga makanan portable untuk keadaan darurat. Di antara banyak barang itu ada empat barang yang akan selalu di bawa ketika dia sedang serius ingin melakukan pekerjaannya. Teropong, kompas, dan juga jam.

"Setelah itu aku mengikuti jejak jebakan-jebakan yang kalian hindari. . . . "

Hanya saja, di akhir-akhir perjalanannya dia menemukan kesulitan untuk terus mengikuti kedua teman masa kecilnya itu ketika mereka masuk ke dalam ladang semak berduri. Naruto memutuskan untuk memutari tempat itu. Sayangnya jalur yang harus dilaluinya cukup berat sehingga dia tidak bisa langsung membantu Sasuke melawan musuh-musuhnya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah terlambat datang."

Pada akhirnya dia baru sampai setelah Sasuke sudah babak belur dan Hanabi hampir mati.

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Hanabi tiba-tiba menarik erat siku Naruto. Di saat yang sama Sasuke juga melihat pemuda yang menggedongnya dengan tatapan rumit.

Naruto adalah prajurit koalisi, dan sekarang pasukan koalisi sedang menghadapi perang dengan pasukan pemberontak di salah satu bentengnya. Naruto yang seharusnya bertugas jadi kepala untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya menang di tempat itu malah ada di sini.

Tidak perlu orang pintar untuk menebak kalau Naruto itu kabur dari medan pertempuran. Sebuah tindakan kriminal militer yang bisa membuatnya dengan mudah dijatuhi hukuman mati.

"Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku sudah menyiapkan asuransi."

Hanabi menatap Naruto dengan pandangan berharap.

"Benarkah?."

Dan Naruto menjawab pandangan itu dengan tatap percaya diri.

"Tentu saja! kau pikir aku ini siapa?."

Naruto menepuk pundak Hanabi dengan Sikunya, setelah itu dia tersenyum.

"Sekarang yang paling penting adalah kabur dari sini, aku sudah menyuruh pasukan yang tersisa untuk menunggu kita di jalur utama."

Mereka berkali-kali harus berhenti karena butuh istirahat, tapi dalam satu setengah jam akhirnya ketiganya sampai di jalur utama di mana pasukan koalisi yang ditugaskan mengawal Hanabi sudah menunggu mereka.

Begitu sampai, ketiganya langsung menarik nafas lega dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat duduknya. Sasuke dibaringkan di satu kursi, lalu di depannya Naruto duduk dan memaksa Hanabi untuk berbaring lalu menggunakan kakinya sebagai bantal.

Setelah akhirnya bisa merasa aman beban dari akhirnya mereka bisa benar-benar relax.

3

"Ugh. . . . ."

Naruto membuka matanya lalu memegang keningnya, kepalanya terasa lumayan sakit tapi badannya terasa jauh lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya. Rasa capeknya yang sudah terakumulasi akhirnya bisa dilepaskan.

"Apa kau terluka."

Selagi Naruto memegang-megang keningnya tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang ikut menyentuh kening pemuda itu. Sebuah tangan kecil lembut yang jelas tidak mungkin miliknya. Dan begitu otaknya mulai berfungsi dengan normal dia baru sadar kalau leher serta kepalanya tidak terasa sakit seperti biasanya dan malah diganti dengan sensasi lembut yang nyaman.

"Eh?."

Naruto langsung menyingkirkan rambutnya yang menutupi pandangannya, setelah itu dia membuka mata dengan lebar lalu menatap dengan seksama apa yang ada di depannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang ada di atasnya.

"Hanabi?."

Dia melihat wajah Hanabi yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya, kemudian di samping kanannya dia melihat tubuh kecil Hanabi dan tanpa banyak berpikirpun sudah jelas kalau bantal yang sedari tadi dia gunakan untuk tidur adalah adalah paha lembut gadis kecil yang sebelumnya dia paksa untuk tidur di pangkuannya.

"Sejak kapan posisi kita berganti?."

"Tidak sepertimu yang melakukan perjalanan jauh dengan memaksan diri, aku dan Sasuke punya banyak waktu untuk istirahat oleh sebab itulah kami bisa bangun duluan."

Jangka waktu antara serangan, perjalanan kabur, serta pertempuran antara pasukan Konoha yang menyamar jadi bandit serta pembunuh bayaran dan kelompok Hanabi tidak lebih dari dua belas jam. Dengan kata lain, masalah bisa diselesaikan dalam kurang dari satu hari.

Jika dihitung-hitung Naruto yang melakukan perjalanan untuk menyusul Hanabi selama dua hari berturut-turut masih lebih lelah daripada kelompok Hanabi yang bertempur dan berlari selama beberapa jam saja.

"Ah . . . kurasa kau benar juga."

Naruto mencoba untuk bertingkah biasa saja lalu bangun dari pangkuan Hanabi sambil terus menekan-nekan keningnya. Sebelumnya hal kecil seperti tidur di pangkuan Hanabi sama sekali bukan masalah untuknya, hanya saja setelah dia menyadari perasaannya pada gadis kecil itu kekebalannya terhadap interaksi fisik dengan Hanabi mulai menghilang.

Dengan kata lain Naruto tidak akan bisa lagi bertingkah seperti sebelumnya saat mereka masih berada di Kiri.

"Kenapa kau bangun? kalau masih capek kau boleh terus beristirahat."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin segera membicarakan rencana perjalanan kita."

"Apa harus buru-buru?."

"Tentu saja."

Melihat situasi yang sudah jadi rumit dan berbahaya tidak diragukan lagi kalau mereka harus memikirkan ulang rencana perjalanan mereka. Tapi meski alasannya untuk menolak tawaran Hanabi kembali beristirahat sama sekali bukan kebohongan, tapi selain alasan yang sudah dia katakan tadi ada alasan lain yang membuatnya harus segera bangun.

Dia takut kalau dia tetap tidak bisa berisirahat di pangkuan Hanabi dan malah mencoba pura-pura tidur sambil melakukan hal lain.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, setelah itu dia menyingkirkan tangan Hanabi dari kepalanya dan duduk dengan cepat. Naruto sempat melihat kalau Hanabi menunjukan ekspresi kecewa tapi dia kembali pura-pura tidak tahu.

". . . . ."

Dan setelah dia berhasil duduk dia langsung di sambut dengan tatapan tajam yang berasal dari Sasuke yang duduk di depannya.

"Apa? kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?."

"Tidak apa-apa. . ."

Pertanyaannya memang tidak dijawab, tapi alasan kenapa Sasuke memebrikan tatapan semacam itu pada Naruto sudah bisa ditebak. Merasa kalau membicarakan topik tentang kesalahan apa yang sudah dia perbuat sama sekali tidak berguna, Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ke topik yang lebih serius.

"Ahem. . ."

Sekali lagi, Naruto melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke dan Hanabi yang duduk di sampingnya. Setelah memastikan kalau keduanya sudah paham kalau dia akan membicarakan hal yang serius dan memberikannya perhatian yang dia mau Naruto akhirnya mulai bicara.

"Mungkin kalian sudah tahu tapi aku akan tetap bilang, kita masih belum aman, ada kemungkinan sangat besar kalau serangan susulan hanya sedang menunggu gilirannya."

Sasuke dan Hanabi mengangguk menandakan kalau mereka paham dan punya pikiran yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu juga, beberapa dari mereka berhasil kami tangkap dan tentu saja aku mengintrogasi mereka semua hanya saja. . . ."

"Apa mereka tidak mau bicara?."

Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan pemuda itu, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Masalahnya lebih merepotakan dari itu."

Masalah utama yang paling sering dihadapi dalam melakukan introgasi terhadap seorang prajurit adalah kesettian mereka. Tergantung level kesetiannya tidak jarang mereka harus melakukan tindakan-tindakan ekstrim agar subjek introgasi mereka mau bicara, bahkan tidak jarang juga ada yang memilih untuk mati daripada memberikan informasi pada musuh.

Dalam kasus ini mereka tidak menemui masalah seperti itu, tapi meski begitu bukan berarti proses mendapatkan informasi jadi lebih mudah. Malah sebaliknya. Sekarang Naruto dibuat bingung oleh informasi yang didapatkannya.

"Setiap orang yang diintrogasi memberikan informasi yang berbeda."

"Eh?. . . . ."

"Dan kemungkinan besar hal itu disengaja."

Sebab mereka semua memberikan informasi yang berbeda-beda, Naruto sempat ingin menggunakan metode yang lebih ekstrim untuk menggali informasi yang mereka ketahui. Tapi meski sudah diancam lalu mereka memberikan reaksi ketakutan dan menyerah yang diharapkannya, pada akhirnya mereka tetap memberikan informasi yang sama. Dengan sambil berteriak atau bersumpah dan juga memohon untuk tidak dibunuh.

"Jika mereka punya kesetiaan tinggi terhadap Konoha dari awal mereka tidak akan mau pergi untuk membunuh putri dari negara mereka jadi kurasa mereka mungkin prajurit pribadi yang tidak bekerja pada raja."

"Lalu keterangan macam apa yang mereka berikan?."

Hanabi mengambil pena dan buku tulis kecilnya.

"Kau ingin mencatatnya Hanabi?."

"Mungkin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu di balik pengakuan mereka?."

"Kalau begitu. . "

Beberapa pengakuan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang berhasil ditangkap Naruto adalah mereka berasal dari pengawal pribadi seorang bangsawan dari Konoha, mereka hanya menjalankan perintah dari jendral Gatsu alias orang yang ingin mengambil alih teritori Hanabi, lalu ada juga yang mereka hanya melakukannya karena uang setelah ditawari oleh seseorang. Selain itu ada juga yang mengaku kalau mereka hanya ingin menculik Hanabi tanpa menyakitinya atas perintah si jendral yang sama.

"Bagaimana Hanabi?."

"Dari keterangan mereka ada beberapa skenario yang bisa kupikirkan."

Pertama ada bangsawan yang ingin membunuhnya karena suatu alasan, tapi bangsawan itu sendiri mungkin juga hanya menurut perintah seseorang. Dengan kata lain, masalah perebutan tahta. Jika ini sumber masalahnya maka dia harus pulang lebih cepat dan mendeklarasikan pengunduruan dirinya dari perebutan tahta.

Yang kedua adalah jendral Gatsu ingin membunuhnya dan menguasai teritorinya dengan cara paksa, jika keterangan yang ini benar maka seluruh pasukan di perbatasan adalah musuhnya. Itu berarti mereka tidak bisa melewati tempat itu untuk pulang ke teritorinya sendiri.

Lalu yang ketiga, ada kemungkinan dalam ada dua fraksi dalam pasukan perbatasan. Yang satu adalah yang ingin membunuhnya dan yang satunya adalah yang ingin menculiknya. Meski dua pilihan itu buruk tapi jika ada yang ingin menculiknya itu berarti mereka masih bisa diajak bicara dan berunding. Kalau keterangan ini benar, maka dia tidak harus pulang dulu dan langsung pergi ke tempat Gatsu untuk bernegosiasi meski beresiko.

"Dan sebab kita tidak tahu keterangan mana yang benar, maka kita akan mengambil jalan tengah."

"Jalan tengah?."

Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya dan secara reflex Naruto mengelus kepala Hanabi.

"Kita tidak akan melakukan pendekatan langsung."

"Maksudmu?."

"Kita akan jalan-jalan."

Pada dasarnya rencana Naruto sederhana, bisa dibilang dia hanya mengulang apa yang sudah pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Memisahkan diri dari rombongan, membaur dengan orang biasa, lalu bergerak ke tujuan tanpa diketahui oleh orang yang akan membuat masalah.

Setelah melakukan persiapan, akhirnya mereka dan rombongannya melakukan ekseksui dari rencana yang dibuat Naruto.

Langkah pertama yang harus mereka lakukan adalah menghidari pasukan perbatasan, tapi jika mereka menghidar dengan terang-terangan bisa jadi musuh malah jadi agresif dan menyerang mereka sebab pasti gerak-gerik mereka diawasi seseorang. Oleh karena itulah mereka akan berhenti di kota terdekat dengan kedok untuk melakukan resupply.

Di saat itu Naruto, Hanabi, dan juga Naruto akan memisahkan diri dari rombongan utama secara diam-diam. Rombongan utama akan melanjutkan perjalan sesuai jalur awal mereka melewati markas pasukan di perbatasan lalu bergerak menuju teritori Hanabi. Sedangkan Hanabi sendiri menggunakan kereta pedagang yang jalurnya memutari bagian luar setiap perbatasan daerah untuk pulang.

Jarak perjalanannya akan jadi lebih tapi meski begitu keadaan akan lebih aman.

"Naruto. . mungkin sudah terlambat mengatakannya tapi bukankah rencanamu punya banyak lubang."

Sasuke yang tidak biasanya berbicara tentang rencana tiba-tiba memberikan protes yang seharusnya dia sudah katakan sebelum mereka berangkat.

"Maksudmu dengan lubang?."

"Bukankah kita perlu buru-buru pulang dengan berputar-putar begini bukankah kita akan terlambat sampai? selain itu bukankah rombongan utama cuma jadi umpan."

"Komentarmu benar-benar terlambat."

"Karena aku memang benar-benar baru ingat."

"Tenang saja, yang diincar adalah Hanabi."

Jika mereka menuju ke perbatasan lalu bertemu dengan musuh yang mengincar gadis kecil ini maka mereka bisa langsung menyerah dan tidak perlu bertempur. Jika mau mereka bahkan bisa membocorkan jalur kabur Naruto dan yang lainnya untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Meski jalur kabur mereka ketahuanpun saat rombongan utama mereka sampai di perbatasan Naruto sudah akan terlalu jauh untuk bisa dikejar.

"Lalu dari surat yang kau bawa mereka hanya memberitahukan kapan mereka akan berangkat menuju teritori Hanabi."

Dengan kata lain lama perjalanan ke teritori Hanabi sama sekali tidak dihitung. Dan perjalanan antara markas pasukan di perbatasan ke teritori Hanabi sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Paling cepat mereka baru akan sampai dalam setengah hari.

Dan tentu saja sebuah pasukan tidak bisa bergerak cepat dalam waktu lama sebab mereka harus mengakomodasi pembawa supply yang jauh lebih lambat.

Teritori Hanabi sendiri tidak punya pasukan yang bisa diandalkan untuk menghadang mereka, tapi hal itu juga jadi masalah sebab mereka ingin menduduki tempat itu mereka juga harus membawa peralatan mereka sendiri.

"Berdasarkan perhitunganku pada dasarnya kita akan sampai pada saat yang sama."

Sasuke melihat langsung ke mata Naruto, dan sebagai reflex pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain tidak berani balas menatap Sasuke balik.

"Mungkin alasanmu bisa meyakinkan Hanabi, tapi maaf saja Naruto rencanamu hanya kedengaran seperti permainan kata-kata di telingaku."

Semua rencana Naruto dibuat dengan asumsi kalau pasukan koalisi adalah musuh yang tidak akan membunuh siapapun kalau tidak benar-benar perlu. Selain itu dia juga sudah membuat serangan ke teritori Hanabi sebagai hal yang pasti terjadi dan hanya fokus untuk mengamankan diri dan bersiap kalau-kalau teritori gadis kecil itu sudah jatuh ke tangan musuh.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke."

Asumsi yang dia miliki sama sekali tidak didasari oleh apapun sebab dia bahkan belum pernah bertempur secara langsung dengan pemimpin musuh. Selain itu, rencana bagian duanya pada dasarnya hanyalah 'lihat situasi dan menjauh kalau keadaan terlalu berbahaya'.

Dia sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan keselamatan orang lain dan hanya fokus untuk menjaga agar Hanabi terhindar dari bahaya.

"Tanganku terlalu kecil untuk bisa melindungi semua orang, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menggenggam apa yang ada di depanku."

Saat menyusun strategi ada saat-saat di mana dia harus membuat keputusan berat di mana yang jadi taruhan adalah nyawa seseorang. Di saat seperti itu dia harus membuat keputusan yang memasaknya untuk membuang rasa prikemanusiannya dan menyuruh orang yang ada di bawahya untuk mati demi tujuan yang ingin dicapainya.

"Aku sendiri sadar kalau aku ini bukan orang baik-baik, tapi jika untuk bisa melindungi Hanabi aku harus jadi orang jahat maka aku akan melakukannya."

Jika Hanabi mengetahuinya pasti gadis itu akan membencinya, jika anak buahnya paha maksud dari perintahnya pasti mereka akan mengutuknya sampai mati, dan jika dia mati hari ini dia pasti akan masuk ke neraka.

Hanya saja, jika semua itu adalah harga yang harus dia bayar agar bisa mematahkan prediksi kematian Hanabi maka dia sudah siap untuk menanggung resikonya.

Kali ini dia tidak akan menyerah, kali ini dia akan harus membalikan takdir sama seperti dia membalikan keadaan dalam perang. Sebab yang jadi taruhan kali ini adalah Hanabi. Seorang gadis kecil manis yang sangat dia cintai.

"Naruto. . "

"Apa?. . . "

"Kau ini sedang membicarakan apa?."

Naruto membelalakan matanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Hmph. . "

Sama seperti Naruto Sasuke juga pernah mengalami apa yang Naruto alami meski dalam skala yang berbeda. Berdasarkan Hanabi Naruto bukanlah tipe orang sepertinya yang mau mengorbankan apa saja dengan sigapnya untuk mencapai tujuannya, dia akan menyesali apa yang diperbuatnya dan dia akan tersiksa secara psikologis saat mengambil keputusan semacam itu.

Tapi kali ini dia bisa melihat kalau Naruto punya tekad yang kuat, dia sudah menyiapkan diri. Yang artinya cuma ada satu. Situasinya sekarang adalah pengecualian di antara pengecualian.

Di saat seperti ini yang Sasuke bisa lakukan hanyalah pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa di antara teman-temanmu ada yang pernah mengalami kejadian di mana tiba-tiba kekuatan dari kemampuan mereka meningkat derastis?."

Naruto punya banyak kenalan anggota militer yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus. Tapi dia belum pernah mendengar hal semacam itu terjadi pada mereka. Mungkin mereka hanya tidak memberitahukannya, tapi yang jelas Naruto belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang berkonsultasi dengannya untuk hal semacam itu.

"Tidak."

"Kau tahu batas dari kemampuanku kan?."

Dia tidak bisa mengeraskan dua benda sekaligus, jika dia ingin melakukannya sebuah benda minimal harus bersentuhan dengan satu sama lain. Selain itu jarak efektif dari kekuatannya adalah lima meter. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya pada benda yang berjarak lebih jauh dari itu, kemudian kemampuannya juga akan langsung berhenti bekerja begitu sebuah benda yang dia pengaruhi keluar dari jarak efektif itu.

"Tapi di saat-saat terakhir pertempuran, tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau batas itu terbuka begitu saja."

"He?."

"Seperti yang kau bilang, secara teori aku bisa mengeraskan permukaan air dan setelah berlatih selama beberapa tahun akhirnya aku bisa melakukannya meski hanya selebar beberapa senti saja tapi waku itu aku bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih gila."

"Seperti?."

"Membuat pedang dari udara?."

"Dari udara?."

"Ok. . . apa yang sudah kau lakukan sudah terlalu gila sampai aku bingung harus berkomentar apa."

Partikel air punya ikatan yang kuat sampai sehingga jika mereka bertemu satu sama lain mereka akan langsung menempel. Membuatnya jadi jadi satu kesatuan. Tapi kali ini yang dibicarakan adalah udara. Dan udara terdiri dari partikal yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya yang bergerak ke sana kemari, membuat udara menjadi satu entiti itu tidak mungkin.

Seseorang pernah mencoba untuk meneliti udara dan menemukan sesuatu menarik. Ketika udara ditempatkan pada sebuah ruang tertutup dan coba dipampatkan suhu di dalamnya naik. Yang menunjukan kalau partikel udara masih tetap terpisah, bergerak dan bergesekan meski sudah dipaksa untuk menyatu.

Kalau Sasuke bisa mengeraskan udara, itu berarti dia bisa menghentikan gerakan jutaan partikel dalam satu waktu dan mengunci posisi relatifnya terhadap posisi partikel lain.

"Aku akan menanyakannya pada spesialis nanti."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur lagi supaya penawar yang kau berikan lebih cepat bekerja, kau temani saja Hanabi! dan tolong juga siapkan peralatan seperti tali, pisau dan yang lainnya! lalu bungkus juga senjatamu."

Sasuke sudah mulai bisa berjalan tapi dia masih butuh bantuan dari orang lain sebab badannya masih terasa sangat lemas seakan dia tidak punya tulang. Penawar dari racun yang mengenainya sepertinya bekerja dengan lambat dan tidak bisa dibuang dengan hanya sekali minum obat saja, oleh karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat lagi agar bisa cepat sembuh.

Kekuatan ofensif utama dari kelompok kecil mereka adalah dia, jika dia tidak bisa bertempur dia hanya akan jadi beban yang membuat semua orang akan ada dalam bahaya.

"Um. . "

Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke yang merebahkan dirinya di atas barang-barang milik pedagang yang keretanya mereka tumpangi. Setelah itu dia menuju kereta lain yang ditujukan khusus untuk penumpang. Dan begitu dia masuk, dia langsung menemukan Hanabi yang sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa penumpang wanita yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Begitu melihat Naruto datang Hanabi langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana bisa menghindar ditanya macam-macam oleh orang-orang yang sedang menyentuh-nyentuhnya seperti mainan.

Penampilan Hanabi memang sudah dibuat senormal mungkin, setidaknya dengan standar gadis-gadis di kota yang seumuran dengannya. Tapi meski begitu jika seseorang melihatnya dari dekat dia bisa langsung sadar kalau rupa Hanabi itu sama sekali tidak biasa.

Di antara mereka ada yang mencoba untuk memeluk Hanabi karena gemas, ada yang mengusap-usap tangannya sambil bertanya rahasianya, serta ada juga yang bertanya tentang hal-hal seperti asalnya dan juga urusannya.

"Aku sudah selesai memeriksa Sasuke . . . ."

Naruto yang merasa kalau keadaannya jadi semakin tidak terkendali memutuskan untuk memecah suasana. Dia naik ke dalam kereta dan memberikan tanda pada Hanabi untuk duduk di dekatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kak Sasuke?."

Hanabi mengedipkan matanya untuk memberi tanda agar Naruto mengikuti permainannya.

"Permisi. ."

Hanabi akhirnya punya alasan untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu. Dia berjalan pelan menuju ke tempat Naruto lalu duduk di samping pemuda itu. Setelah itu dia menyuruh Naruto menunduk dan mulai bicara.

"Settingnya Sasuke itu kakakku dan kau adalah pengawalku, lalu kita ini kabur dari ayahku yang mencoba menikahkanku pada orang yang tidak Sasuke suka."

"Hey. . . kau dapat setting seperti itu dari mana?."

"Sebab aku sering kehabisan material aku sering membaca novel untuk membuang waktu."

Setting yang Hanabi bicarakan adalah Sasuke yang terlalu sayang pada adik perempuannya tidak rela membiarkan Hanabi menikah dengan seorang pria tua hanya karena dia kaya. Oleh sebab itulah dia kabur dari rumah dan mencoba lari dari ayah keduanya yang berjiwa tirani.

"Hanabi. . "

"Apa?. . ."

"Kau masih perlu banyak belajar. . . ."

"Eh? apa? apanya yang salah?."

Mengeseampingkan setting yang dibuat Hanabi, Naruto merasa kalau setting yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang tadi sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Hanabi inginkan. Dari gelagatnya serta cara mereka tertawa-tawa saat melihatnya bersama dengan Hanabi bisa dipastikan kalau mereka berpikir bahwa Naruto dan Hanabi ingin kawin lari dengan bantuan Sasuke.

"Haaah. . ."

Naruto memegang keningnya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Naruto?. ."

"Aku hanya merasa sakit kepala."

"Kalau kau mau tidur lagi berbaring saja.."

Hanabi menepuk kedua pahanya sedangkan Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat tatapan-tatapan yang diberikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Tidak perlu."

"Apa kau ingin dipijat?. . ."

Kali ini Naruto mendengar suara cekikikan yang lebih keras. Berhubung dia tidak ingin jadi tontonan dan menarik perhatian berlebih pemuda itu memutuskan untuk lebih proaktif dalam membuat Hanabi berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang maksudnya bisa dengan mudah disalah artikan.

"Nona Hanabi aku adalah pengawalmu, mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu adalah tugasku dan bukan sebaliknya kurasa kau yang harus beristirahat sekarang sebab di perjalanan aku tidak yakin kalau kau akan bisa berisitrahat."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu? jangan tiba-tiba bertingkah jauh. . ."

Naruto memberikan tanda dengan menggelengkan kepalanya agar Hanabi paham kalau gadis kecil itu harus mengikutinya dalam berimprovisasi. Tapi Hanabi terlambat menyadarinya dan malah bereaksi seakan dia benar-benar takut Naruto bertingkah jauh terhadapnya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah kembali berimprovisasi.

"Kau sudah bukan lagi anak buah siapapun, selain itu aku juga tidak bisa membayarmu karena itulah kedudukan kita itu sekarang sama. . . ."

Hanabi melihat ke arah Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Jadi panggil aku seperti biasa saja."

Untuk suatu alasan Naruto jadi merasa kalau mereka sedang tidak lagi berekting.

"Topik ini sudah berakhir. . . kita tidak perlu membahasnya lagi."

"Maaf. ."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf untuk hal kecil semacam itu."

"Bukan itu. . . "

Hanabi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Seperti yang sudah Naruto katakan, topik sebelumnya sudah berakhir. Jadi permintaan maaf Hanabi barusan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan tadi.

"Lalu apa?. . "

"Kau pernah bilang kalau aku tidak paham apa yang kau rasakan kan? . . . pada saat itu dengan mudahnya aku mengatakan banyak omong kosong padamu."

Hanabi bilang dia tidak paham dengan apa yang Naruto rasakan saat dia merasa bersalah sudah tidak bisa menyelamatkan banyak orang. Tapi jauh di dalam sana dia punya pikiran yang lain, Hanabi selalu berpikir kalau masalah yang Naruto alami hanyalah masalah kecil yang sama sekali tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Meski orang yang ada di bawahnya mati pada dasarnya mereka tetaplah orang luar, orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya dan juga orang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Jadi nasib mereka sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto, mereka tidak adapun tidak ada efeknya.

"Tapi sekarang aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. . . . . . saat aku melihat Sasuke terluka parah aku benar-benar takut, lalu saat membayangkan kalau dia benar-benar mati benar-benar menyakitkan. . ."

Hanabi memang tidak hidup dengan mewah, tapi dia juga tidak hidup dalam kesusahan. Selain itu meski statusnya adalah prajurit junior tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah pergi ke garis depan. Bisa dibilang kehidupannya selama ini masih bisa dibilang damai, dan tentu saja dia belum pernah sekalipun kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Dan di saat dia melihat Sasuke yang kelihatan hampir mati akhirnya dia menyadarinya, akhirnya dia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi. Seberapa menakutkannya tidak bisa melihat orang yang peduli padanya, dan seberapa suramnya masa depan tanpa adanya orang itu.

Membayangkan kalau saat dia pulang Ibunya sudah tidak ada membuat jantungnya terasa seperti akan berhenti.

"Aku tidak ingin merasakan hal semacam itu lagi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun, aku. . . . . takut. . . . masa depan di mana aku tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah kalian terlalu menakutkan."

Hanabi menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto dengan erat dan pemuda itupun balik menggenggap telapak tangan Hanabi yang terasa dingin dengan erat.

"Jangan khawatir. . . . . Ibumu tidak akan pergi setidaknya sampai kau sendiri jadi seorang Ibu, lalu meski kau sudah dewasapun Sasuke akan tetap mengikutimu seperti peliharaan."

Hanabi menyadari kalau kalau Naruto tidak menyebutkan namanya sendiri saat sedang coba mengiburnya. Sejujurnya Hanabi merasa kecewa, tapi dia tidak menunjukan perasaan itu di wajahnya. Mungkin Naruto malu menyebutkan namanya sendiri atau mungkin dia hanya menganggap Hanabi tidak lebih dari sekedar teman masa kecil yang perlu dibantu.

"Dan aku akan memastikan kalau akan bisa hidup sampai saat itu tiba."

Tapi setidaknya dia tahu kalau Naruto menganggapnya sangat berharga. Cukup berharga untuk mampu membuat pemuda itu lari dari tugasnya dan menyusulnya untuk menerjang bahaya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. . . . . . . selain meremehkan masalahmu aku juga membuatmu harus kena masalah dengan menyusulku."

"Kenapa kau jadi hobi minta maaf begini?."

"Kenapa? tentu saja karena kau menyusulku kau jadi kehilangan pekerjaanmu selain itu jika mereka menemukanmu kau juga pasti akan dihukum."

Dengan menyusul Hanabi dan meninggalkan medan pertempuran, pada dasarnya Naruto sudah berhianat pada Kiri. Dan dengan menghianati atasannya sudah dipastikan kalau dia harus kehilangan pekerjaannya dan juga mendapatkan hukuman yang tidak ringan.

"Hah. . . ."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau lupa menambahkan beberapa hal di dalamnya Hanabi, karena aku menyusulmu aku jadi bisa melihat muka penuh ingusmu yang sedang menangis, karena aku menyusulmu aku juga jadi bisa tidur di pangkuanmu, dan karena ku menyusulmu juga sekarang kau bisa ada di sini, di depanku, dan bisa kusentuh."

Sejak mendapatkan prediksi kematiannya sendiri Naruto bisa merasakan secara buram dia akan mati. Dan sejak keluar dari Kiri perasaan itu jadi semakin jelas dan jelas. Dia tidak tahu kapan pastinya, tapi dia merasakan kalau kematiannya sudah sangat dekat. Mungkin tahun ini, mungkin bulan ini, atau mungkin minggu ini.

Yang jelas tidak lama lagi kematiannya akan datang.

Dia tidak peduli apakah dia akan mati di tempat yang tidak dikenal atau dibunuh oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia juga tidak peduli apakah kehidupannya akan jadi berat atau dia akan menerima hukuman.

Dia akan menerima semua itu, dia akan pasrah dan menyerah. Tapi sebelum itu, setidaknya dia ingin mendapatkan waktu untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi dan mengubah takdir kematian gadis kecil itu. Cuma itu harapan terbesarnya sekarang.

"Daripada permintaan maaf aku lebih ingin mendengarmu berterima kasih padaku karena sudah mau merepotkan diri."

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto!."

Saat mereka masih kecil Naruto sudah menunjukan bagaimana cara kerja dunia, seperti apa dunia di luar teritorinya, saat dia masih sendirian di Kiri dia mendapatkan motivasi dengan hanya berpikir kalau dia punya orang yang menunggunya di atas, selain itu waktu-waktu damai yang dihabiskannya dengan Naruto di sekolah juga menyenangkan, kemudian pemuda itu juga selalu melindunginya dari balik layar sambil menjauhkannya dari bahaya.

"Kau sudah memberikan banyak hal padaku, dan aku berterima kasih untuk semua itu. . . "

Hanabi ingin membuat Naruto hidup dengan lebih mudah dan tanpa kekhawatiran, dia ingin pemuda itu aman dan tidak membahayakan diri lagi. Dan Naruto bisa mendapatkan semua itu hanya dengan melakukan sebuah hal sederhana. Meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Hanabi sendiri adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan Naruto agar bisa mendapatkan apa yang ingin Hanabi berikan.

"Aku tahu kalau bersamaku itu merepotkan, berbahaya, dan aku juga tahu kalau keinginanku itu egois. . . tapi meski begitu. . . jangan tinggalkan aku! aku ingin kau terus bersamaku! aku tidak ingin kau pergi kemanapun!."

Naruto yang mendengar permintaan Hanabi langsung membelalakan matanya. Dari tatapan matanya Naruto bisa tahu kalau Hanabi serius mengatakannya. Dia melihat determinasi yang kuat saat gadis kecil itu meminta Naruto menuruti keinginan manja dan egoisnya.

"Hanabi . . . sepertinya kau salah memilih kalimat. . ."

Naruto melihat ke kanan dan kirinya lalu menemukan ada banyak orang yang melihat ke arah mereka dengan berbagai macam tatapan.

"Aku cuma bilang kalau aku ingin terus bersamamu."

"Ya itu. . . bagian itu. . . . kenapa kau harus mengg. . ."

Uuooooo. . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto mendengar suara teriakan, siulan, tepuk tangan dan berbagai macam sorakan yang isinya mulai dari 'dia baru saja dilamar' atau 'imutnya' dan juga 'aaahh. . beruntungnya dia.' dan yang terakhir adalah ucapan-ucapan selamat yang dilontarkan ke arah Naruto oleh banyak orang yang mulai mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Di masa ini, gadis seumuran Hanabi sudah dianggap dewasa. Oleh sebab itu menjalin hubungan dengan mereka dianggap biasa. Dalam beberapa kasus bahkan ada yang menikah pada usianya. Karena itulah ketika Hanabi bilang 'aku ingin terus bersamamu' hal itu dengan mudah diartikan menjadi 'aku ingin hidup bersamamu' yang pada dasarnya adalah kalimat lamaran tidak langsung yang isinya 'menikahlah denganku.'

Untuk sesaat jantung Naruto rasanya seperti berhenti berdetak, tapi berhubung dia tahu kalau tidak mungkin Hanabi berbicara dengan maksud seperti itu dia bisa menjaga dirinya untuk tidak panik. Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak sensitif tentang masalah percintaan, sehingga meski dia mengatakan hal-hal yang konotasinya punya keterkaitan dengan hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan dia tidak akan menyadarinya.

Jika dia menyadarinya tidak mungkin sekarang gadis kecil itu kelihatan kebingungan dan memasang muka bodoh sambil mengangguk-ngagguk karena tidak tahu harus bilang apa saat orang-orang memberikan ucapan selamat padanya.

"Hanabi. . . kurasa kita perlu bicara di tempat lain."

Naruto bergerak ke arah Hanabi dan menarik gadis kecil itu untuk berdiri, kemudian dia pamit pada penumpang lain dengan diiringi siulan yang maksudnya tidak perlu dijelaskan serta peringatan dari kusir yang bilang. . .

"Jangan lama-lama!, kita akan berjalan setengah jam lagi."

Naruto mengangguk lalu mendorong punggung Hanabi untuk mengikutinya. Dia mencari tempat yang sepi dan mengajak Hanabi ke sana. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin melakukan apapun, dia hanya ingin bicara. Tapi jika dia bicara di tempat sebelumnya bisa dipastikan kalau orang-orang di sekitarnya akan mengganggunya.

Selain itu dia juga malu kalau harus berbicara di depan mereka.

Dalam perjalanannya tangan Naruto yang awalnya berada di punggung Hanabi disingkirkan oleh gadis kecil itu. Tapi tanpa Naruto duga, hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan Hanabi adalah sesuatu yang dia tidak berani lakukan.

". . . . . . ."

"Ada apa Naruto. . ."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. . ."

Dia hanya sedikit grogi saat Hanabi mengambil tangannya lalu memegangnya dengan erat. Sebelumnya dia hanya akan berpikir kalau dia sedang menuntun seorang anak kecil. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu lagi.

"Hanabi tadi kau bilang aku terpaksa datang ke sini kan? hal itu sama sekali tidak benar."

"Heh?."

"Aku ke sini karena aku ingin ke sini, bukan karena obligasi atau paksaan dari siapapun. . . kau ingat saat kau akan pergi. . . waktu itu sebenarnya aku ingin kau memintaku ikut pergi bersamamau. . ."

Begitu mendengar pengakuan Naruto Hanabi langsung membelalakan matanya.

"Aku . . . saat itu aku juga ingin mengajakmu ikut bersamaku tapi. . . . ."

Tapi keduanya tahu kalau keinginan mereka hanya akan membawa masalah pada satu sama lain. Mereka tahu kalau mereka mengutarakan keinginannya mungkin keduanya tidak akan bisa menolak. Dan mereka juga tahu kalau hal itu sama sekali tidak ada yang akan berakhir dengan baik.

Oleh karena itulah keduanya diam. Keduanya ingin melindungi satu sama lain.

"Aku ingin melindungimu."

"Aku ingin melindungimu."

Keduanya punya niat yang baik, tapi niat baik mereka malah membuat keduanya jadi menyakiti perasaan satu sama lain. Naruto merasakan genggaman tangan Hanabi jadi lebih erat.

"Aku terlalu mengadalakan logika dan akhirnya malah melupakan apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan."

Hanabi yang seorang anak kecil dan juga seorang gadis harusnya lebih sensitif terhadap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan. Tapi sayangnya, Hanabi bukanlah gadis yang semacam itu. Dia tidak suka manja maupun egois dan memilih untuk berusaha sendiri untuk mengatasi masalahnya.

Mungkin karena latar belakang keluarganya yang keadaannya sulit dia jadi lebih mandiri dan dewasa dari umurnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang bisa membaca kepribadian seseorang merasa kalau dia tidak bisa memaksakan keputusannya pada orang lain. Tugasnya adalah memberikan perintah yang tidak bisa ditolak, lalu karena dia tidak mau menganggap hubungannya dengan Hanabi hanya sebatas urusan pekerjaan dia tidak ingin memberikan tuntutan pada gadis kecil itu untuk menerima perintahnya.

"Maafkan aku Hanabi. . . karena aku kau harus mengalami banyak kesulitan."

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf. . . justru karena aku tidak mau mengatakan perasaanku sendiri kau harus selalu membantuku."

"Bukan! ini adalah kesalahanku. . . meski ini kedengaran aneh tapi aku lebih sensitif dalam masalah perasaan karena tugasku adalah membaca kepribadian orang lain jadi harusnya akulah yang bertanggung jawab untuk memulai pembicaraan."

"Kau salah Naruo! yang bersalah adalah aku! aku harus mulai mengubah diri dan memperhatikan orang lain di sekitarku! aku tidak bisa terus hanya mengandalkan logika untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain!."

"Entah kenapa kalau sudah berdebat kau jadi keras kepala, sudah kubilang yang salah itu aku! kau itu spesial! dan aku tidak mau kau berubah jadi orang lain hanya karena masalah seperti ini!. . . "

"Jika aku tidak berubah bagaimana aku bisa menyusulmu, bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?."

"Hanabi adalah gadis kecil yang berpikir logis, Hanabi adalah gadis yang tidak egois, dan Hanabi adalah gadis yang tidak peka dengan perasaan orang lain! semua hal itu adalah yang membuat dirimu jadi Hanabi yang kukenal! kau tidak perlu mengejarku."

"Orang bodoh ini entah kenapa jadi semakin bodoh! semua itu adalah kelemahan! sesuatu yang harus dibuang dan bukannya dipertahankan!. . ."

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam. Kalau biasanya mereka mencari kesalah satu sama lain untuk bisa menang dalam debat, kali ini yang mereka lakukan malah sebaliknya. Kedua saling berebut posisi siapa yang salah.

". . . . . "

". . . . ."

Pada akhirnya tensi tegang di antara keduanya luntur, dan begitu mereka sadar apa yang sudah mereka bicarakan dan lakukan sampai saat ini akhirnya keduanya merasa kalau mereka baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh. Dan setelah tensi keduanya sampai di bawah keduanya tersenyum lalu tertawa.

"Ahaha. . . . bagaimana kita berkompromi saja Naruto. . "

"Aku juga berpikir sama. . . kita berdua sama-sama salahnya."

"Karena itulah kita akan sama-sama mengganti rugi."

"Hm . . ."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, setelah itu Hanabi mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengajak pemuda itu berjabat tangan. Hanya saja tangan Naruto tidak langsung menyambut sebab sebelum dia sempat memberikan jawaban Hanabi kembali berbicara.

"Untuk membayar dedikasiku bagaimana kalau kau harus terus melindungiku, dan sebagai bayarannya aku akan berusaha membuat hidupmu lebih muda. . . tidak. . . . . aku akan membuatmu jadi bahagaia. . . "

Sambil tersenyum dengan sangat cerah.

Sekali lagi, Naruto terkena serangan telak dari peluru tidak langsung yang ditembakan Hanabi. Jika dia tidak menahan dirinya mungkin sekarang dia sudah memeluk tubuh gadis kecil itu dengan erat.

"Hanabi. . ."

"Apa?."

"Sesekali kau perlu membaca novel dengan tema percintaan. . ."

Naruto menyambut telapak tangan Hanabi dan menggoyangkannya kecil.

"Kenapa?. . . ."

"Tidak apa-apaaa. . ."

Naruto akan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hanabi, tapi gadis kecil itu malah menariknya lagi.

"Hey. . kenapa? aku ingin tahu. . ."

"Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa, sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat kalau kita tidak cepat kita akan dimarahi."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraaan.!. . . . untuk suatu alasan aku merasa kalau kau menganggapku ini sangat bodoh."

"Aku menganggamu bodoh? . . . tidak mungkin. . ."

"Senyumu itu. . . aku tahu kalau senyumu itu menghinaku. . . cepat bilang apa maksudmu!1. . ."

Sambil terus bergandengan tangan keduanya kembali ke tempat rombongan berada. Dan begitu melihat keduanya dengan sedang bertengkar, beberapa hanya bisa tersenyum. Sebab saat mereka saling melemparkan hinaan pada satu sama lain, wajah keduanya menunjukan raut bahagia.

4

Luka yang Sasuke terima masih belum sembuh dan tentu saja dia masih belum dalam keadaan bisa bertarung. Tapi meski begitu, di hari berikutnya pemuda itu sudah bisa berjalan sendiri. Membuat perjalanan jadi lebih mudah.

Sebelum mereka menyebrangi perbatasan dari kota terakhir yang mereka kunjungi dalam perjalanan. Ketiganya memutuskan untuk turun dan memisahkan diri dari rombongan. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sampai teritori Hanabi.

Dari informasi yang mereka dapat prajurit yang dimiliki oleh Gatsu banyak yang digunakan di luar teritorinya. Keadaan ekonomi teritori yang Gatsu miliki tidak terlalu baik dan tingkat produksi agrikultur mereka juga lebih rendah dari daerah lain. Oleh sebab itulah mereka mencari dana tambahan dengan cara lain.

Mereka menyewakan pasukannya untuk menjaga perbatasan teritori lain. Dan salah satu daerah yang menggunakan jasa itu adalah kota yang baru saja mereka lewati.

Naruto masih belum yakin skema mana yang sebenarnya sedang dimainkan oleh musuh atau bahkan siapa musuh mereka yang sebenarnya, oleh karena itulah dia akan mencari jalan aman dengan menganggap kalau pasukan yang dimiliki Gatsu adalah bagian dari musuh.

Mereka akan masuk ke dalam hutan dan menggunakan membuat jalur sendiri untuk menyebrangi perbatasan. Medan yang mereka lalui tidak sesulit perjalanan mereka yang sebelum-sebelumnya, sebab hutan yang dimaksud dihimpit oleh tiga teritori yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh tempat itu relatif sering dikunjungi oleh orang di sekitarnya.

Cukup sering untuk bisa meninggalkan jalur yang cukup jelas untuk bisa dilihat tapi masih cukup sepi untuk tidak digunakan sebagai jalur utama perjalanan sebagian besar orang. Jika mereka bisa terus mempertahankan kecepatan mereka sekarang, siangnya mereka sudah akan bisa sampai di rumah Hanabi.

"Berhenti."

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto dan juga Hanabi.

"Ada yang aneh. . . aku mendengar langkah kaki lain. . . ."

"Kurasa yang melewati jalur ini bukan hanya kita."

"Jumlahnya lumayan banyak, selain itu aku juga mendengar suara metal dan juga kuda."

"Bukan berita bagus. . . kita harus masuk lebih dalam ke hutan."

Sasuke dan Hanabi mengangguk lalu mengikuti Naruto. Kemudian, begitu mereka merasa cukup jauh dari jalur utama mereka mencari tempat yang cukup tinggi untuk membuat mereka bisa melihat ke jalan yang mereka lalui tadi tanpa ketahuan.

"Sial. . . . . aku sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan hal seperti ini."

Mereka melihat barisan prajurit yang bergerak dengan pelan di bawah mereka. Sebagian besar dari mereka tidak memegang senjata tapi jumlah mereka banyak. Jika mereka tidak keluar dari persembunyiannya kemungkinan besar ketiganya masih bisa selamat, tapi meski begitu keberadaan mereka masih tetap sebuah kabar buruk.

"Dari penampilannya mereka adalah pasukan pembawa suppy. . dan dari bendera yang mereka bawa. . . . . tidak salah lagi kalau mereka adalah prajurit di bawah Gatsu."

Emblem yang tertera di bendera mereka punya desain yang sama dengan apa yang pernah Sasuke lihat dulu saat dia pergi ke teritori Gatsu. Dan orang yang membutuhkan supply dari pasukan itu sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

Dengan kata lain, persiapan penyerangan ke teritori Hanabi sudah dimulai dan kemungkinan besar pasukan utama mereka juga sudah bergerak lewat jalur lain. Sebab pasukan supply perlu bergerak cepat meski mereka hanya bisa bergerak dengan lambat, mereka memutuskan jalur yang Naruto dan lainnya gunakan sebagai jalan pintas.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa ada di sini? bukankah jalur ini malah lebih jauh dari jalan utama dari teritori orang itu?."

"Kurasa mereka membeli supply dari luar."

Naruto adalah ahli dalam perang menebak kepribadian musuh, tapi kemampuannya itu hanya baru bisa dia gunkana ketika dia sudah benar-benar berhadapan dengan musuhnya. Dengan kata lain, saat apa yang musuh lakukan tidak bisa lihat atau dia kekurangan informasi tentang musuhnya Naruto tidak bisa memaksimalkan kelebihannya dalam perang psikologi.

Hanabi dan Naruto sudah saling berbagi informasi tentang musuh mereka, tapi informasi itu sepertinya masih belum cukup. Dan sebab Naruto menggunakan informasi yang tidak cukup itu dia punya asumsi kalau Gatsu tidak akan menganggap serius pertempurannya dengan Hanabi karena perbedaan kekuatan mereka yang terlalu besar.

"Hah. . . . . setelah mengatai Hanabi sekarang aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Dia salah menebak kepribadian Gatsu. Berdasarkan tindakannya yang menyamarkan pasukannya Naruto mengira kalau Gatsu adalah orang yang banyak melakukan perhitungan sebelum bertindak. Tapi yang sebenarnya malah sebaliknya, dia adalah orang yang akan melakukan apapun dengan serius dan tidak meremehkan musuhnya.

"Dengan begini sudah dipastikan kalau seluruh pasukan Gatsu adalah musuh. . . ."

Dan dengan gerakan terangan-terangan pada keluarga raja yang semacam ini, kemungkinan kalau dia melakukannya karena masalah tahta sudah bisa dicoret. Serta pasukannya mungkin hanya disusupi oleh orang dari organisasi lain. Dengan kata lain, kemungkinan besar dia tidak mendapatkan sponsor dari bangsawan atau kandidat lain yang tidak ingin Hanabi ikut dalam perebutan tahta.

Apapun alasannya mengangkat senjata dan membawa pasukan ke teritori keluarga kerajaan adalah hal yang melanggar hukum. Meskipun mereka tidak melukai anggota keluarga kerajaan tapi tetap saja mereka akan diperiksa dan diintrogasi. Jika Gatsu buka mulut dan memberikan nama seseorang, orang itu akan langsung dicoret dari daftar kandat penguasa.

Selain itu dengan kepribadian yang ditunjukannya, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mau diatur oleh orang lain.

"Yang tersisa hanyalah perintah macam apa yang diterima pasukannya?."

Apakah mereka diminta untuk membunuh Hanabi, atau mereka disuruh untuk menangkap gadis kecil itu.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto?. . ."

Naruto melihat ke arah Hanabi dan Sasuke yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Apapun pilihannya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mencobanya! kita akan mendahului mereka kaluar dari jalur ini, setelah itu kau pergi dengan Sasuke dan mengungsi di rumah keluarganya sedangkan aku akan ke teritorimu dan memperingkatkan semua orang untuk kabur."

"Naruto!. . ."

Seperti yang Naruto perkirakan, Hanabi terlihat tidak puas dengan rencananya.

"Dengarkan aku Hanabi, cuma ini pilihan kita.."

Kemungkinan besar musuh mengenali wajah Hanabi sangat besar. Dan jika mereka melihat gadis kecil itu dalam sekejap mereka akan bertindak untuk menangkap atau membunuhnya. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi usahanya sampai sekarang sama saja dengan sia-sia.

Naruto sudah tidak yakin kalau Gatsu bisa diajak berkompromi atau berdiskusi. Oleh karena itulah dia perlu menjauhkan Hanabi dari daerahnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk melindungi Hanabi! Sasuke."

Sasuke berasal dari salah satu keluarga yang terpandang di Konoha, dengan membawa nama keluarganya saja dia sudah bisa mendapatkan perlakuan baik di banyak tempat bahkan markas militer sekalipun. Karena itulah, meski pemuda itu sudah tidak bisa berkelahi tapi pergi dengannya masih lebih aman daripada pergi berasama Naruto. Setidaknya dalam Konoha.

Jika situasi semakin sulit bahkan Sasuke bisa mengamankan Hanabi di rumahnya sendiri di Ibu kota. Di sana tidak akan ada yang mungkin berani menyentuh Hanabi dengan sembarangan.

Lalu yang terakhir, sebagai orang yang kondisinya paling baik Naruto punya mobilitas yang juga paling tinggi. Dia bisa bergerak dengan bebas, selain itu tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya di Konoha sehingga dia bisa kabur dari masalah dengan membuat beberapa alasan yang kedengaran logis.

Hanya dia yang punya kemungkinan paling besar untuk sampai ke teritori Hanabi.

"Aku mungkin sudah agak berubah, tapi aku yakin kalau Ibumu masih mengingatku."

Jika dia bisa bertemu dengan Ibunya Hanabi, dia bisa memintanya untuk memerintahkan orang-orang di teritorinya untuk mengungsi ke luar.

"Setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu."

"Benarkah?. . "

"Tentu saja."

"Kau tidak bohong."

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah bohong."

"Terlalu sering untuk bisa kuhitung."

"Ini bukan saatnya un. . . ."

Naruto berhenti meneruskan perkataannya. Dan dia melihat wajah khawatir Hanabi.

"Kau memang benar. . "

Naruto memang sering berbohong pada Hanabi untuk berbagai alasan. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah untuk mempermainkan Hanabi dan menghibur diri, dia juga sering berbohong untuk menutupi masalah yang terjadi di belakang layar, lalu dia juga sudah banyak berbohong agar Hanabi bisa menikmati waktunya dengan bebas.

"Tapi meski begitu. . . aku masih punya hal yang bisa kubanggakan."

Naruto tidak pernah membuat rencana yang tidak mungkin dilakukan ataupun punya kemungkinan berhasil sama dengan nol.

"Dan aku ini orang yang bisa melakukan apapun asal aku serius ingin melakukannya."

Karena itulah dia bisa jadi salah satu dari sedikit orang yang masuk pasukan elit di mana kebanyakan dari mereka adalah tulang punggung dari negaranya dalam bidangnya masing-masing. Karena itulah dia jadi ahli strategi pasukan cadangan yang punya tanggung jawab besar.

Sebab ketika dia ingin melakukan sesuatu dia akan menemukan caranya, dan ketika dia menemukan caranya, dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mati dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Ibumu mati."

Dalam membuat sebuah strategi, kepercayaan diri seseorang sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya terhadap hasil dari rencana yang dibuatnya. Meski kau tidak percaya diri dengan rencanamu rencana baik akan tetap baik, dan meski kau percaya diri dengan rencanamu rencana buruk akan tetap buruk.

Malah ada banyak kasus di mana kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan malah membuat rencana yang sudah bagus jadi berantakan.

Hal yang paling mempengaruhi keberhasilan atau kegagalan sebuah rencana adalah eksekusinya.

Kepercayaan diri hanyalah trik dalam komunikasi. Orang yang berbicara dengan nada percaya diri akan memberikan efek kepercayaan diri pada orang lain. Dengan kata lain, menunjukan rasa percaya diri hanyalah cara untuk mempengaruhi cara pikir orang lain. Hanya ada untuk membuat orang lain merasa lebih aman.

Dan rasa aman itu tentu saja sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan hasil akhir dari sebuah rencana.

Di dunia ini tidak ada yang pasti, tapi ketika seseorang bilang 'aku tidak yakin' atau 'aku tidak tahu' mereka akan dipandang dengan negatif. Lalu orang yang bilang 'pasti berhasil' atau 'pasti menang' akan dilihat dengan pandangan positif. Padahal sebenarnya kedua orang itu sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Seseorang bisa dengan yakin menebak kalau sebuah dadu akan menunjukan angka enam, tapi seyakin apapun dia kesempatan untuk angka enam muncul tetaplah satu per enam. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Dan yang sebaliknya juga sama saja, setidak yakin apapun kau kesempatan yang kau miliki tetap sama.

"Kau berjanji."

"Ya."

Naruto tahu kepercayaan dirinya sama sekali tidak akan menambah kesempatannya untuk berhasil. Dan biasanya, dia hanya akan menggunakan nada percaya diri agar sarannya bisa diterima oleh orang lain. Dalam eksekusinya sendiri, dia selalu bersiap untuk gagal dan renananya tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya dan menyiapkan metode lain sebagai cadangan.

Tapi kali ini lain. Naruto sedang mencoba memotivasi dirinya sendir dan dia juga ingin menghpuskan rasa khawatir gadis kecil di depannya. Entah kenapa melihat Hanabi memasang ekspresi seperti tadi membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kalau kau berbohong aku akan menghukumu."

"Aku sudah siap."

Sebab jika dia gagal, mungkin dia bahkan tidak akan punya waktu untuk bisa menerima hukumannya.

Dengan begitu, ketiganyapun kembali berjalan dengan menjaga jarak dari jalan utama lalu menaikan kecepatan setelah merasa cukup jauh. Dengan buru-buru mereka bergerak meninggalkan pasukan supply Gatsu. Jika mereka mampu membuat jarak yang cukup jauh di antara keduanya, maka merekapun harusnya bisa tenang karena tidak perlu lagi khawatir gerak-geriknya ketahuan oleh musuh.

Harusnya.

"Tempat ini. . ."

Kali ini tiba-tiba Naruto yang merasakan sebuah keanehan.

"Ada apa Naruto?."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke dan hanya melihat ke sekitarnya. Dia memperhatikan pepohonan serta benda-benda yang ada di depan, belakang, kanan, dan kirinya dengan seksama.

"Aku kenal tempat ini."

Setelah setengah jam berjalan dan menjelajahi tempat baru yang seharusnya tidak dia kenal. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai merasa kalau sebelumnya dia pernah ke tempat itu. Dan ingatannya tentang tempat itu sama sekali tidak kabur, semuanya jelas, dan dia bahkan bisa mengingat detail-detail kecil seperti fakta kalau di atas pohon di depannya ada sebuah sangkar burung yang akan menjatuhkan telur di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? kau baru ke sini kan? sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan deja-vu seperti itu! kita harus cepat pergi."

"Tidak."

"Apanya yang tidak?."

Naruto memegang keningnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, setelah itu dia menunjukan ekspresi menyesal yang sangat dalam.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini."

Hanabi yang merasa kalau Naruto bertindak aneh memutuskan mendekati pemuda itu. Hanya saja ketika dia ingin memegang tangan pemuda itu dan memeriksa keadaannya, Naruto menepis tangan Hanabi.

"Naruto. . ."

"Maafkan aku Hanabi, sepertinya kali ini aku juga harus berbohong padamu."

"Dari tadi kau bicara apa Naruto? kita harus cepat pergi dari sini! kalau kau ingin bicara ngawur tunggu sampai kita tidak ada dalam situasi sulit."

Mendengar Naruto yang terus bicara tidak jelas akhirnya membuat Sasuke jadi tidak sabar. Jika dia tidak terluka mungkin dia sudah menampar pemuda di depannya karena membuang-buang waktu.

"Sasuke! ganti rencana! aku akan mengulur waktu! setelah itu kau dan Hanabi pulang dan segera berangkat mengungsi ke rumah keluargamu secepatnya."

"Ha? mengulur waktu? kau kira kau bisa apa sendirian? kau ini tidak cocok jadi pahlawan."

"Ini bukan tentang masalah semacam itu! jika kalian tidak segera pergi kalian bisa mati."

Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin jadi pahlawan, malah bahkan bisa dibilang dia benci pahlawan yang mengorbankan diri.

"Karena itulah aku mengajakmu untuk segera berjalan bodoooohh! sebab kami tidak ingin mati."

"Sasuke benar Naruto. . . bukankah kau baru saja membuat rencana? kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi ingin melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan melihat ke arah langit. Sama seperti dalam ingatannya waktu itu, keadaan langit sekarang juga sudah mulai jadi gelap. Selain awan gelap dan gemuruh petir, tiupan angin yang dingin juga membuat suasana semakin tidak bersahabat.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Sasuke! Hanabi."

Tekad untuk maju dan keinginan untuk menyerah pada dasarnya adalah sama. Meski bertentangan tapi pada dasarnya keduanya adalah sama-sama sebuah keinginan yang kuat untuk mampu mengorbankan sesuatu.

Yang satu adalah tindakan mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain,dan yang satunya lagi adalah tindakan mengorbankan sesuatu agar kau tidak lagi harus menanggung sesuatu.

Dan apa yang diputuskan oleh Naruto saat ini. . .

"Aku akan mati di sini. . ."

Adalah dia sudah akan menyerah dan menerima takdirnya untuk mati di tempat itu.

"Salah. . . aku harus mati di sini agar kalian bisa tetap hidup. . karena itulah cepat pergi dari sini dan tinggalkan aku!"

Jika keduanya tetap berada di dekat Naruto, kemungkinan besar mereka juga akan ikut mati bersamanya. Naruto punya kemampuan untuk meprediksi kematian orang yang dikenalnya, dan kemampuan itu seratus persen akurat. Dengan kata lain, orang yang diprediksi akan mati pasti akan mati tanpa memperdulikan apapun yang dia lakukan untuk mencegahnya.

Tapi saat Naruto mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Hanabi setelah mendapatkan prediksi kematian mereka, dia benar-benar berhenti melihat kematian keduanya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Biasanya begitu dia menghentikan satu sebab, dia akan mendapatkan prediksi lain dengan cara kematian yang lain pula.

Dia sudah bersiap untuk mati-matian melawan takdir, tapi ternyata malah tugasnya jauh lebih mudah dari yang dibayangkannya.

"Naru. . ."

"Jangan bantah aku!."

Hanabi yang masih belum paham keadaannya ingin kembali membujuk Naruto tapi sebelum dia sempat berbicara lebih Naruto langsung membentaknya dengan keras dan kasar.

"Ikuti saja perintahku dan cepat pergiii!."

Naruto masih belum melihat prediksi kematian kedua temannya itu, yang berarti jika mereka segera lari dan pergi dari tempat itu maka keduanya masih punya kesempatan sangat besar untuk bisa selamat.

"Apa-ap. . ."

Sasuke yang akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran memutuskan kalau dia memang benar-benar perlu mengangkat tangannya untuk membuat Naruto diam. Hanya saja, sebelum dia sempat memberikan hukumannya pada Naruto tiba-tiba dia melihat beberapa orang berseragam militer dan bersenjata keluar dari balik pepohonan.

Dan hujanpun turun dengan deras.

* * *

Yang udah baca sampe di sini break dulu, sebab chap selanjutnya juga masih panjang. Harusnya 1 chap ini, tapi author belajar dari yang dulu-dulu kalo lebih baik break dulu aja.


	8. 8 : Most Important Person & Thing

Masih lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya, di sini klimaksnya baru muncul.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

5

Setelah Naruto pergi angin kencang terus datang di daerah sekitar benteng koalisi. Selain itu petir yang kadang menyambar juga ikut berpartisipasi untuk membuat cuaca jadi semakin buruk. Tapi meski begitu cuaca buruk itu juga adalah berkah tersendiri. Dengan turunnya hujan pasukan koalisi yang mengurung diri di dalam benteng bisa mendapatkan air tanpa harus keluar.

Pasukan yang berjaga di luar memang kehujanan dan harus kedinginan menghadapi badai yang sedang berlangsung. Tapi setidaknya mereka masih bisa bertukar tempat dengan teman-temannya yang lain untuk bergantian melakukan tugas itu.

Jika ada orang yang jauh lebih kasihan daripada mereka, orang-orang itu adalah anggota pasukan pemberontak yang supplynya sudah direbut oleh pasukan koalisi dan tempat berteduhnya sudah dirusak oleh serangan-serangan kejutan dari pasukan koalisi.

Sebagian besar dari mereka hanya bisa membuat tenda darurat yang tidak bisa menampung banyak orang, sehingga sebagian besar anggota pasukan terpaksa harus berteduh di tempat lain seperti di bawah pohon, di balik tumpukan barang-barangnya atau bahkan malah benar-benar harus berhujan-hujanan.

Mereka memang prajurit, dan mereka memang terlatih untuk tahan dengan cuaca buruk. Tapi meski begitu mereka tetaplah manusia, mereka punya batas. Selain cuaca buruk mereka juga kekurangan supply makanan, serta kekurangan isitrahat. Seberapapun kuatnya mereka jika situasi itu dibiarkan begitu saja bisa jadi mereka akan mati karena penyakit dan bukannya karena serangan musuh.

Di hari kedua setelah Naruto pergi, akhirnya musuh memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan penyerangan total. Mereka mulai menyiapkan senjatanya dan membuat barisan padat berbentuk persegi panjang vertikal berisi pemegang perisai dan tombak yang memanjang.

Mereka memutuskan membuang mobilitas dan juga kemampuan individu untuk menghindari jebakan musuh untuk membuat formasi solid yang memanfaatkan kelebihan terbesar mereka yaitu jumlah. Dengan kata lain, mereka akan menggunakan taktik paling sederhana yaitu menerobos barisan pertahanan musuh pada satu titik dengan jumlah mereka yang lebih banyak.

Taktik yang seratus persen hanya menggunakan brute force.

Taktik ini pasti akan menjatuhkan korban, tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain. Awalnya mereka ingin mengulur waktu dengan mengepung semua bagian benteng dan menyerang pasukan yang keluar dari sana dengan mengeroyoknya, lalu jika musuh mereka tidak mau keluar mereka bahkan sudah menyiapkan supply yang cukup untuk satu bulan.

Tapi musuh berhasil memukul mundur mereka dan membuat barikade sambil mengambil sebagian besar supply yang mereka miliki. Selain itu, strategi mereka malah digunakan balik pada mereka dan pasukan musuh menyerang kelompok-kelompok kecil pasukan pemberontak yang disebar.

Jika keadaan dibiarkan saja bisa jadi jumlah mereka akan terus menurun sampai mereka tidak bisa lagi menyerang dan harus mundur. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak bisa mundur begitu saja. Biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk melakukan serangan sangat banyak, mereka akan rugi besar jika mereka pulang begitu saja.

Selain itu jika mereka mundur setelah mendapat korban kemungkinan besar tidak akan ada lagi yang percaya pada mereka dan ujung-ujungnya mereka tidak bisa lagi melakukan mobilisasi lagi.

Serangan yang akan mereka lancarkan adalah sebuah taruhan besar. Jika mereka menang dan berhasil masuk benteng maka semua pengorbanan yang sudah dibuat akan bisa dibayar. Jika mereka gagal menaklukan musuh maka mereka akan kehilangan semuanya.

Di sisi lain, pasukan koalisi juga sedang mempersiapkan pertempuran terakhir mereka. Jika bisa, mereka akan mengganggu pembentukan formasi perang musuh. Tapi sebab mereka sendiri kekurangan orang dan mereka tidak mau mengorbankan jumlah pasukannya yang sudah sedikit hanya untuk digerus musuh maka mereka juga lebih fokus untuk menyiapkan pasukannya sendiri.

Di salah satu bagian Shun dan Sakura sedang mengatur sisa-sisa teman sekelas mereka untuk masuk ke dalam pasukan dan mengikuti formasi yang akan dibuat. Sama seperti musuh, pasukan koalisi juga membuat formasi pergi menyamakan ukuran yang dibuat oleh musuh.

"Sakura, apa kau yakin mau menghadapi mereka secara langsung? dilihat dari manapun kita tidak punya kesempatan dengan jumlah mereka yang lebih banyak."

"Saat ini hanya rencana ini yang paling efektif untuk digunakan, kita tidak punya cukup orang untuk mengepung mereka dan menyerang dari segala arah sebab jumlah prajurit yang bisa bertempur semakin sedikit! dan jika kita membiarkan mereka masuk ke benteng terlalu cepat strategi yang sudah dibuat akan jadi berantakan."

"Strategi ini kedengaran akan memakan banyak korban."

Tentu saja. Formasi persegi pada dasarnya adalah formasi untuk melakukan serangan langsung dengan mengandalkan kekuatan jumlah pasukan. Dengan kata lain, pasukan dengan jumlah lebih banyak punya kemungkinan lebih besar untuk menang.

Cara kerjanya sederhana. Pasukan dibagi menjadi dua. Satu pemegang senjata dengan jarak jangkau panjang seperti tombak, dan yang satu adalah pemegang prisai untuk melindungi penyerang saat musuh menyerang balik.

Hanya saja meski dibilang sederhana tapi kalau orang yang melakukannya tidak punya pengalaman maupun tingkat kerja sama yang baik maka formasi ini akan runtuh dari dalam sebab dalam formasi ini pergantian personel yang cepat dan akurat adalah kunci keberhasilan pengaplikasiannya.

"Tentu saja, seburuk apapun keadaan musuh minimal sepuluh barisan pertama sudah dipastikan tidak akan bisa pulang."

Dalam formasi ini orang yang menyerang hanyalah orang yang ada di barisan depan, jika mereka tidak bisa lagi melakukan tugasnya atau gugur orang itu akan digantikan orang lain di barisan belakangnya. Hal itu akan terus berlangsung sampai pasukan habis.

"Tapi asalkan kita bisa mengulur waktu kita akan bisa menang."

"Hah. . . . . ."

Shun menghela nafas panjang sambil melihat teman-temannya yang lain. Secara skill mereka di atas rata-rata, tapi meski begitu hari ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka di medan perang yang sesungguhnya. Terlihat jelas mereka semua sedang merasa gugup.

"Di saat seperti ini aku berharap Hanabi ada dan membantu kita."

Sakura melihat ke arah Shun.

"Hey . . kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu."

Meski sudah tahu kemampuan Hanabi sepertinya Sakura masih belum bisa menganggap level gadis kecil itu bisa disamakan dengannya.

"Jika dia ada di sini pekerjaan di belakang bisa dilakukan dengan cepat dan korban yang ada di depan bisa dikurangi."

Tapi dia tidak ada di sana, selain itu untuk mengejarnya Naruto sebagai orang yang membuat strategi yang akan mereka gunakan juga jadi ikut pergi.

"Hah. . ."

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang mengehla nafas begitu melihat formasi musuh yang jadi semakin besar dan mengintimidasi.

"Apa kau juga gugup Sakura?."

"Tentu saja."

"Aku juga sama."

Mereka akan mempertaruhakan nyawa mereka, tentu saja mereka akan gugup. Shun memang punya kemampuan jauh di atas rata-rata dalam bela diri, tapi dalam sebuah formasi dia tidak punya kebebasan untuk bertindak. Dan tentu saja apa yang bisa dia lakukan juga sama terbatasnya.

Sakura dan Shun melihat satu sama lain, setelah itu mereka berdua melihat ke arah teman-teman mereka yang sudah berbaris dengan rapi siap untuk keluar dari gerbang benteng.

Sakura berbalik menghadap teman-temannya yang lain lalu bicara dengan lantang.

"Sama seperti kalian, aku juga tidak suka dengan keadaan ini! tapi ingat kalau kita kabur ke sini adalah untuk menyelamatkan diri dan bukannya untuk mati! karena itulah jangan mati! jangan coba jadi pahlawan dan ikuti instruksi, jika kita bisa mengulur waktu setidaknya sampai setengah jam kita akan bisa menang! dan setelah menang kita bisa pulang!."

Saat berjalan menuju tempat yang jauh, yang paling penting bukanlah memikirkan seberapa jauhnya tempat yang dituju. Tapi membuat target dan melihat ke depan lalu memperhatikan seberapa banyak kemajuan yang sudah kau dapatkan.

Tujuan mereka adalah pulang dengan selamat. Dan langkah-langkah yang harus mereka lewati adalah mengikuti pasukan untuk bertempur dan mengulur waktu selama setengah jam. Tentu saja waktu sebenarnya masih bisa mulur tapi memberikan target yang jelas akan membuat seseorang lebih merasa aman.

Pertempuranpun segera dimulai begitu kedua pasukan yang saling berhadapan mulai bergerak. Di antara keduanya tidak ada yang bergerak dengan buru-buru. Di sekitar mereka masih ada banyak halangan, jika gerakan mereka terganggu karena hal itu bisa jadi formasi akan runtuh.

Pasukan pemberontak memilih jalur yang punya sedikit parit dan berjalan dengan hati-hati sambil menyingkirkan apa yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan pasukan koalisi hanya bergerak sampai batas barikade yang mereka buat, sebab jika mereka maju lebih jauh lagi mereka malah akan kesusahan mundur.

Pergerakan keduanya terlihat lambat tapi jantung semua orang berdegub dengan kencang.

Dan orang itu juga termasuk jendral dari pasukan pemberontak, Kisame. Jika biasanya dia hanya mengawasi jalannya pertempuran dan memberikan perintah dari tempat yang aman. Kali ini dia harus secara langsung mengawasi jalannya pertempuran dengan ikut turun ke medan pertempuran.

Dia dan beberapa pengawalnya serta pembawa pesan adalah satu-satunya prajurit yang menggunakan kuda untuk bergerak.

Jika dia tidak ikut turun moral pasukannya bisa turun, selain itu dia juga ingin memberikan perintah lebih cepat pada pasukannya. Selain itu dia juga harus bisa mengawasi pergerakan musuh dengan cepat.

"Aneh. . . kenapa mereka mengajak bertempur secara langsung?."

Sampai saat ini pasukan musuh selalu menggunakan siasat serangan kejutan, memanfaatkan jebakan, dan juga mengincar bagian kecil dari pasukannya tapi kali ini mereka membuat formasi solid untuk melakukan pertempuran secara langsung.

"Bagaimana dengan laporan dari pengintai?."

"Sebab barikade musuh terlalu luas pengintaian agak sulit dilakukan, tapi meski begitu ada tanda-tanda pasukan koalisi memindahkan banyak barang keluar dari benteng?."

"Keluar? apa mereka berniat kabur dari sini?."

Sebelumnya saat mereka dikepung oleh pasukan pemberontak pilihan untuk kabur dari benteng benar-benar terutup. Tapi sekarang begitu pasukan pemberontak memutuskan untuk menyerang hanya satu titik kesempatan untuk bisa kabur jadi terbuka. Hanya saja tidak mungkin semua orang bisa kabur dan harus ada yang dikorbankan untuk mengulur waktu.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?."

"Biarkan saja mereka!."

Jika mereka memang benar-benar ingin kabur hal itu malah akan membantu pasukan pemberontak. Mereka tidak perlu mengurus tawanan dan musuh mereka jumlahnya jadi lebih sedikit. Selain itu meski mereka berhasil meminta bantuanpun paling cepat mereka baru bisa sampai di minggu selanjutnya. Dan di waktu itu mereka sudah siap untuk menghadapi siapapun yang datang sebab mereka juga punya pasukan tambahan dari belakang.

"Kita akan tetap mengikuti rencana awal."

Selain alasan tadi Kisame juga masih waspada kalau-kalau hal itu cuma jebakan. Dia sudah terlalu sering diberi kejutan tidak mengenakan selama pertempuran kali ini. Jika dia membuat pasukan untuk menyerang bagian pasukan koalisi yang memisahkan diri bisa jadi malah mereka yang akan diserang balik dengan kejutan menyakitkan.

"Semuanya majuuuu!."

Begitu melewati parit pasukan pemberontak langsung mempercepat langkahnya, lalu dengan cepat mereka maju dan menyerang pasukan koalisi. Tombak yang mereka bawa ditusukan ke depan ke arah musuh. Dan musuh yang ada di depan mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Awalnya pasukan koalisi punya keuntungan lebih karena mereka masih berada di balik barikade. Tapi tentu saja barikade darurat mereka tidak bisa bertahan lama. Dan begitu barikade mereka bisa ditembus perbedaan kekutan di antara keduanya mulai terlihat.

Sebab tempat mereka terbatas pasukan koalisi tidak bisa seratus persen meniru formasi pasukan pemberontak dan formasi mereka jadi jauh lebih lebar. Dan barisan untuk menggantikan barisan depan formasi jauh lebih sedikit.

Jika mereka terlalu cepat mengganti barisan depan mereka akan cepat kehabisan personel, jika mereka menggunakan pergantian horizontal proses pergantian akan jadi lebih lama karena formasi harus dibongkar pasang. Dan saat bongkar pasang itu mereka akan jadi sangat rentan untuk diserang.

"Jangan munduuuurrr!."

Suara teriakan keras dari belakang pasukan koalisi terdengar dengan jelas. Dan orang yang berteriak itu adalah Butsuma. Jendaral pasukan koalisi yang juga ikut turun ke medan pertempuran.

Untuk membalasnya suara sorakan keraspun terdengar.

Mereka terdesak, tapi justru karena mereka sudah terdesak mereka jadi tidak perlu bingung dalam memutuskan sesuatu. Sebab pada dasarnya pilihan yang bisa mereka ambil itu sangat terbatas.

"Semuanya bertahan!."

Yang mereka bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah melakukan lebih dari apa yang mereka bisa, melakukan lebih dari apa yang ditugaskannya, dan bertahan selama mungkin untuk menghentikan pasukan musuh untuk maju.

Mereka kalah jumlah tapi dalam hal motivasi dan moral mereka lebih unggul.

Dengan begitu perebutan posisi pemenang terus berlanjut. Dan sebab anggota pasukan yang berada di barisan belakang tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertempuran, pertempuran jadi terlihat seperti ular yang sedang memakan satu sama lain.

Pasukan koalisi melawan menggunakan keadaan fisik yang lebih baik dan moral yang tinggi sedangkan pasukan pemberontak memanfaatkan secara penuh kelebihan jumlahnya dengan membuat formasi yang lebih rapat agar serangan musuh jauh lebih sulit untuk masuk.

Hal itu terus berlangsung selama belasan menit sampai pada akhirnya keseimbangan keduanya mulai timpang.

"Huu. . . . sebentar lagi giliran kita."

Sakura menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan tegang, kau cukup melindungiku! jangan pikirkan yang lain."

"Berisik kau!."

"Kalau kau bisa membalas omonganku berarti kau baik-baik saja! bersiaplah Sakura."

Prajurit yang ada di depan mereka akhirnya mundur juga dan begitu mereka mundur mereka harus menggantikan mereka untuk maju dan melawan musuh. Shun membawa tombak sedangkan Sakura membawa prisai. Meski seorang perempuan tapi Sakura mempunyai tenaga yang lebih besar sehingga dia ditugaskan untuk bertahan sedangkan meski kekuatannya tidak sebesar Sakura tapi Shun punya kecepatan dan akurasi.

"Sakura!."

Begitu mereka maju sebuah tusukan langsung datang. Dengan sigap Sakura mengangkat prisai di tangannya dan menahan serangan musuh.

"Geh. . ."

Prisai yang digunakannya tidak sepenuhnya terbuat dari metal sebab hal itu akan membuatnya jadi terlalu berat dan sulit digerakan. Lapisan metal yang ada di dalamnya hanya seperempat dari ukuran dari prisai itu sendiri dan sisanya adalah kayu. Jadi jika dia menerima serangan langsung yang kuat prisainya bisa langsung pecah.

"Shun!."

Sakura menghadang serangan tadi secara diagonal dan membuat ujung tombak yang menyerangnya tergelincir dari prisainya.

"Haaa!."

Sedangkan Shun langsung menyerang balik dan mengincar kepala dari orang yang menyeranganya tadi dengan cepat. Cukup cepat untuk membuat pemegang prisai yang bertugas untuk melindunginya tidak sempat bereaksi.

Hal itu terus berulang dan berulang. Mereka berdua hanya fokus pada apa yang jadi tugasnya. Meski teman-teman mereka yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya mulai terluka atau jatuh bersimbah darah keduanya tidak bergerak dari posisinya sambil mencoba tidak melihatnya.

Keduanya ingin menolong yang lain, tapi mereka tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan orang lain saat nyawa mereka sendiri juga sedang dalam bahaya. Selain itu jika mereka menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan untuk menolong temannya yang terdesak maka serangan akan berhenti dan musuh bisa semakin mendorong mundur formasi mereka.

Mereka adalah pengorbanan yang diperlukan.

Hal semacam itu memang kedengaran dingin dan tidak berkeprikemanusiaan, tapi memang begitulah kenyatannya. Saat pertempuran dimulai semua orang sudah tahu kalau mereka bisa jadi korban itu sendiri.

"Shun!. . . kita sudah perlu mundur. . "

Sakura kembali menahan serangan musuh, meski dia masih kuat tapi prisai di tangannya sudah babak belur tinggal beberapa serangan lagi maka benda itu tidak akan berguna.

"Belum. . . di belakang kita hanya tersisa dua baris penyerang lagi, jika kita mundur sekarang kita tidak bisa mengulur waktu lebih banyak."

Lalu di belakang dua baris itu adalah pasukan pemanah yang sedang mempersiapkan diri. Normalnya mereka akan digunakan untuk menyerang bagian tengah formasi musuh, tapi sebab pasukan itu sudah terlalu sering digunakan untuk serangan kejutan. Anak panah yang mereka miliki jumlahnya jadi sangat terbatas dan tidak bisa digunakan sembarang.

Mereka akan digunakan saat waktunya sudah tepat agar serangan mereka tidak sia-sia.

Selain pasukan pemanah kelompok operator meriam juga tidak bisa bergerak sebab mereka sedang menyiapkan diri. Hujan membuat bahan peledak yang ada jadi lembab dan tidak berguna, mereka perlu masih perlu waktu bisa membuat benda itu berfungsi lagi.

"Sedikit lagi! tinggal sedikit lagi!

"Kau kira musuh mau menunggu!..."

Serangan kembali datang dan kali ini prisai Sakura benar-benar hancur. Dengan menggunakan sisa lempengan metal dari benda itu dia menahan tombak musuh dan menghentikan pergerakannya. Setelah itu dia memegang badan tombak itu lalu menarik benda itu beserta pemiliknya untuk jatuh.

Musuh juga sadar kalau pasukan Koalisi punya meriam, tapi mereka juga tahu kalau benda itu tidak akan berguna dalam keadaan hujan. Oleh sebab itulah pasukan pemberontak ingin segera cepat maju dan menembus pertahanan musuh sebelum kesempatan yang dibuat oleh hujan itu habis. Jika sampai hujan berhenti mereka belum bisa masuk maka formasi mereka bisa langsung dihancurkan dengan beberapa tembakan meriam.

Pada akhirnya Sakura dan Shunpun mulai kewalahan. Mereka mulai menadapat luka dan kelelahan. Konsentrasi mereka mulai menurun dan gerakan keduanya jadi lambat.

"Sakura. . . mundur. . ."

Akhirnya keduanya mundur, tapi berhubung barisan mereka tipis mereka masih bisa melihat orang-orang yang bertarung di depan mereka.

"Shun. . . sebentar laginya entah kenapa sangat lama. . bukankah ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam."

"Yang bilang setengah jam itu kau."

Dalam keadaan seperti ini tidak mungkin mereka bisa menghitung waktu secara tepat, tapi yang jelas mereka memang sudah bertempur lebih dari setengah jam.

"Sial."

Dua baris di depan mereka pertempuran masih kelihatan sengit tapi dengan sekali lihat saja sudah jelas kalau anggota pasukan koalisi sedang kewalahan.

"Jangan mundur secepat itu bodoooohhhh!."

Dalam beberapa menit mereka sudah mundur dan membuat kelompok Sakura dan Shun maju satu baris lagi. Jika ini terus dibiarkan mereka akan dipaksa untuk bertarung lagi sebab barisan yang ada di depannya juga tidak kelihatan bisa diharapkan.

"Sakura cepat bersiap lagi."

"Sekarang aku mulai merasa kalau yang di belakang malah sedang kabur dan meninggalkan kita. . ."

"Curiga di saat seperti ini sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. . . kita tidak punya pilhan lain kecuali percaya pada mereka."

Shun mengangkat dua tombak, Sakura membawa dua prisai dan menyimpan salah satunya di punggungnya. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras sambil menghadapi kemungkinan terburuknya.

Dan di saat itu pula. . .

". . . . . . . . ."

"Akhirnya datang juga."

Sebuah suara terompet dengan nada yang mereka kenal berbunyi dengan keras.

Pasukan pemberontak akhirnya berhasil membongkar pertahan pasukan koalisi. Yang tersisa di depan mereka hanyalah satu baris pasukan yang melindungi pasukan pemanah di belakangnya. Setelah mereka mengalahkan mereka di depan mereka sudah tidak ada lagi halangan untuk masuk ke dalam benteng.

Pasukan pemberontak juga sudah kelelahan. Atau lebih tepatnya keadaan fisik mereka jauh lebih buruk dari pasukan koalisi, oleh sebab itulah mereka kesulitan menembus pertahanan minim yang dibuat musuhnya.

Mereka sudah kekurangan makanan, mereka juga tidak bisa berisitrahat dengan tenang, selain itu mereka juga harus melawan cuaca buruk yang terus mengganggu. Di antara mereka ada banyak prajurit yang penglihatannya mulai kabur, tubuhnya lemas, atau kepalanya pusing. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak ada dalam kondisi untuk ikuti bertempur.

Tapi semua orang memaksakan diri, sebab jika mereka tidak ikut mereka tidak akan dihukum, tidak mendapat bayaran, atau tidak bisa balas dendam. Selain itu makin cepat mereka bisa mengalahkan musuh makin cepat mereka bisa masuk ke dalam benteng.

Dan begitu mereka bisa masuk ke dalam benteng mereka bisa mendapatkan makanan, obat-obatan, bisa beristirahat dan juga perlindungan dari badai di luar.

"Pertahanan musuh tembuuussss!."

Salah satu pembawa pesan berteriak sambil mengendarai kudanya. Pesan yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu.

Pasukan koalisi tidak lagi bisa mempertahankan barisan dan formasinya mulai bergerak mundur dan pergi dari medan pertempuran. Sisa-sisa pasukan mulai terpisah menjadi dua seperti batang kayu yang dipotong di tengah. Setelah itu pasukan pemberontak yang tidak lagi memiliki musuh langsung berebut masuk ke dalam benteng.

Mereka akhirnya menang.

Adalah apa yang banyak orang pikirkan

"Perintahkan semua pemegang prisai untuk ke bagian luar barisaaaaaan!."

Kizame menyadari sesuatu. Pasukan koalisi memang kalah dalam bertahan tapi kekalahan mereka sudah diperhitungkan. Dan di saat pasukan pemberontak berpikir mereka sudah menang mereka baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi pasukan koalisi sedikit demi sedikit mengubah posisi ke samping kiri dan kanan dari formasi pasukan pemberontak.

Jumlah kavaleri mereka sudah berkurang, tapi hal itu tidak penting sebab tujuan utama mereka adalah pasukan yang mereka coba lindungi dengan mempertaruhkan prajurit yang ada di depannya.

Pasukan pemanah.

"Seraaaaaangg!."

Tidak seperti perintah Kisame yang tidak bisa dietrima dengan baik karena prajuritnya terlalu fokus untuk berlari ke dalam benteng, perintah Butsuma bisa didengar dengan jelas. Dan begitu perintah itu tersampaikan, ratusan anak panah terbang ke arah barisan pasukan pemberontak.

Pasukan pemberontak yang menyadari siasat musuh mencoba untuk berjalan lebih cepat untuk masuk ke dalam benteng. Tapi meski begitu sebagian besar pasukan yang berada di belakang harus jadi korban.

Dan korban-korban itu tidak berhenti berjatuhan sebab sambil menyerang pasukan koalisi kembali membentuk formasinya lagi, membuat intensitas serangan panah mereka semakin tinggi dan tinggi.

Tidak ada perlawanan yang berarti sebab pada dasarnya mereka sudah mulai menyerang dari belakang dan punggung dari musuh sama sekali tidak terlindungi dengan baik.

"Jangan paniiiikk! sebentar lagi anak panah mereka pasti habis."

Lalu, persis seperti yang kisame katakan anak panah pasukan koalisi akhirnya habis dan seranganpun berhenti.

Harusnya.

"Siaaaal! suruh pasukan yang di belakang untuk membuat barisan dan menyerang musuh."

Begitu serangan panah berhenti barisan pasukan koalisi sudah kembali bersatu dan terbentuk menjadi formasi yang solid. Mereka sudah mengganti senjatanya dengan tombak dan prisai kembali.

Kemudian merekapun berlari menuju sisa-sisa pasukan pemberontak yang belum sempat masuk.

Sebab pasukan yang tidak berhasil masuk jumlahnya lebih sedikit sekarang pasukan koalisi bisa membalikan keadaan karena mereka punya jumlah yang lebih banyak. Dalam sekejap pasukan pemberontak bisa dibersihkan dan mereka memenangkan pertempuran.

Meski mereka sekarang kehilangan bentengnya.

"Sekarang kita sudah pasti menang."

Butusmu kehilangan bentengnya, tapi hal itu juga adalah bagian dari rencana.

"Bersiaplah untuk menghajar mereka semuaaaaa!."

Teriakan Butsuma disambut oleh teriakan yang jauh lebih keras dari prajurit-prajuritnya.

Di sisi lain, Kisame dan pasukannya yang sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam benteng merasa kalau mereka sudah aman. Jumlah mereka sudah berkurang banyak, korban dari pihak mereka juga sangat banyak sampai pada taraf sekarang pasukan musuh punya jumlah lebih besar dari mereka.

Tapi mereka sudah berada di dalam benteng yang aman dengan peralatan yang memadai serta supply yang lebih dari cukup untuk mereka bisa menunggu bantuan selama beberapa hari.

Hanya saja tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah pesan yang sama sekali tidak dia duga.

"Menyeralahkan kalian semua! jika kalian semua menyerah kami akan memperlakukan kalian seperti tawanan perang dan menjamin keselamatan semua orang! jadi keluarlah dan menyerah pada kami."

"Orang itu bicara apa?. ."

Sekarang begitu mereka sudah berada di dalam benteng mereka bisa mengurung diri di sana dan tidak perlu takut dengan serangan musuh.

Setelah itu dia mendengar suara tembakan meriam yang mungkin ditujukan sebagai tembakan peringatan. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang punya niat untuk keluar dan menyerahkan diri.

Tembok dari benteng itu dibuat cukup tebal untuk bisa menahan serangan meriam.

Mereka kalah dalam pertempuran tapi menang dalam perang.

Adalah apa yang Kisame pikirkan.

Sampai dia mendapatkan laporan dari salah satu anak buahnya.

"Jendral Kisame, benteng ini sepertinya sudah dikosongkan."

"Ha?. . ."

Kisame mengingat laporan sebelumnya yang bilang kalau ada kelompok terpisah yang memindahkan barang dari dalam benteng ke luar.

"Jadi ini tujuannya."

Tapi hal itu bukan masalah, jika mereka bisa membentuk pasukan lagi lalu menyerang ke luar mereka bisa merebut sebagian supply milik pasukan koalisi.

Sayangnya semua tidak sesederhana itu.

"Kami juga menemukan beberapa bahan peledak di bagian-bagian penting benteng ini, kami sudah mengerahkan orang untuk mencari yang lainnya tapi untuk memeriksa keseluruhan tempat ini masih perl. . . "

"Cepat kibarkan bendera putiihhhh."

"Iya tuan?. . ."

"Sekaraaaaaaangg!."

"Tapi. . "

"Mereka lebih gila dari apa yang kupikirkan."

Mereka sengaja membiarkan pasukan pemberontak masuk ke dalam benteng lalu ingin mengubur mereka hidup-hidup dengan menghancurkan benteng mereka sendiri. Sebab mereka tidak bisa menggunakan pasukannya, mereka menggunakan benteng mereka untuk mengurung musuh agar mereka tidak bisa bergerak.

"Cepat keluar dari benteng."

Pasukan pemberontak tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi tapi mereka tetap menurut dan mulai bersiap untuk keluar dari benteng. Tapi usaha mereka hanya disambut oleh suara ledakan.

Pasukan koalisi sudah memindahkan posisi setiap meriam yang mereka miliki ke depan semua gerbang benteng. Tembok benteng memang kuat menahan serangan meriam tapi untuk pintunya urusannya lain lagi. Jika benda itu diberondong oleh tembakan meriam mereka akan langsung runtuh, selain itu di hari sebelumnya pintu-pintu itu juga sudah dirusak dengan sengaja.

"Aaa . . ."

Banyak orang terluka karena tembakan tadi, tapi mereka tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan mereka sebab tembakan selanjutnya langsung datang.

Selama pasukan koalisi di dalam benteng sedang dijadikan bulan-bulanan operator meriam, Shun yang ada di luar benteng bersama sisa pasukan koalisi lainnya hanya bisa memandang ke arah benteng mereka sendiri dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Uwah. . . entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat Naruto sebagai orang waras lagi. . . . aku bahkan bisa membayangkan wajah jahatnya saat menyiksa semut ketika dia masih kecil. ."

Sama seperti pasukan pemberontak yang sekarang, mereka sudah terlihat seperti semut yang sedang dipermainkan oleh anak kecil.

"Jendral Butsuma saat pasukan bantuan datang penjelasan macam apa yang akan kau berikan pada mereka saat melihat keadaan benteng ini?."

Orang tua itu tersenyum lalu bicara.

"Tentu saja aku akan bilang kalau pasukan pemberontak yang melakukannya."

Shun mengalihkan pandangannya dan bicara dengan pelan.

"Apa semua orang di bagian atas punya pikiran jahat semacam ini?."

Selain menyetujui strategi keji yang dibuat Naruto jendral Butsuma juga sudah bersiap untuk mengkambinghitamkan musuh, selain itu saat memberi peringatan pada musuh kelihatan sangat jelas kalau sebenarnya dia tidak ingin musuh menyerah begitu saja. Dia sengaja tidak memberikan kesempatan musuh untuk menjawab dan langsung menyerang.

Mungkin dia memikirkan masa depan pasukannya yang kelebihan akan tawanan, tapi meski begitu Shun tidak bisa berhenti melihat jendral Butsuma sebagai orang jahat. Dia memutuskan menjauh dari orang-orang di sekitar jendral Butsuma dan mendekati Sakura.

Dan begitu melihat Shun gadis itupun langsung menanyakan sesuatu yang dia bingungkan selama pertempuran.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan pasukan bantuan akan datang?."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang dua minggu lagi Sakura?."

"Bukan itu, maksudku mereka bilang kalau akan ada bantuan yang datang tapi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Ha? kau masih belum menyadarinya? yang dimaksud bantuan ya ini."

"Ini?."

Shun menengadahkan tangannya ke atas lalu mengumpulkan air hujan, setelah itu dia mencipratkan air yang sudah terkumpul di tangannya ke samping.

"Cuaca buruk ini adalah bantuan yang dimaksud! cuaca buruk inilah yang membuat keadaan mereka jadi buruk dan juga memojokan posisi mereka sehingga rencana ini bisa berhasil."

"Cuaca?."

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi aku pernah mendengar kalau kau bisa memprediksi cuaca sampai beberapa hari ke depan dengan sebuah metode."

"Jadi begitu. . "

Suara tembakan meriam terus bergema secara bergantian, dan dari setiap tembakan itu kerusakan baru terus muncul di bagian dalam benteng. Dan kerusakan yang dimaksud bukan hanya ada satu jenisnya.

Meriam yang ditembakan berisi bermacam-macam amunisi. Ada yang hanya sekedar bola besi, ada yang di dalamnya berisi minyak, ada yang di dalamnya berisi peledak, dan bahkan ada yang di dalamnya berisi benda-benda tajam yang akan melayang ke segala arah begitu peledak di dalam amunisinya meledak.

Semua itu membuat keadaan di dalam benteng jadi benar-benar seperti di neraka. Barang-barang hancur, tulang yang remuk, api yang berkobar di mana-mana serta benda tajam yang terbang seperti mengejar korbannya terus datang dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini?. . ."

Kisame yang hanya bisa melihat keadaan pasukannya terus berjalan menaiki tangga yang sudah bisa runtuh kapan saja sambil membawa bendera yang dia ambil dari anak buahnya yang sudah mati.

"Aku harusnya sudah tahu seberapa kejamnya perang. . . tapi . . ini. . ."

Dia merasa kalau metode yang digunakan pasukan koalisi terlalu kejam.

"Iblis macam apa yang bisa membuat rencana semacam ini?. . "

Yang dia inginkan hanyalah merebut kembali negaranya, mengusir orang luar yang sok berkuasa dari tanah kelahirannya, dan mengembalikan apa yang sudah diambil dari keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan juga semua orang yang dia kenal.

"Tapi kenapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini."

Bukankah dia berada di pihak yang benar?.

Bukankah orang jahatnya itu mereka?.

"Yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya jadi miliku."

Dia sudah mengorbankan banyak orang untuk memenuhi keinginanku.

Dia sudah melibatkan banyak orang untuk ambisiku.

Dan dia juga sudah meninggalkan orang-orang yang dia cintai, keluarganya hanya untuk pergi ke tempat yang dingin dan kejam ini.

"Ugh. . . ."

Aku sudah setua ini. . . aku sudah tidak pantas untuk mengis. . . tapi. . .

"Aku ingin pulang. . ."

Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Dan di saat yang sama, sebuah peluru meriam kembali masuk dan meledak. Melemparkan potongan-potongan metal tajam ke segala arah dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi.

Yang salah satunya mengarah ke kepala Kisame.

"Sial . ."

Sepertinya dia akan mati begitu saja di tempat itu.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu setelah serangan bertubi-tubi dimulai dan tanda-tanda musuh akan menyerah sama sekali belum terlihat. Butsuma memang sudah bersiap untuk menghancurkan benteng yang jadi tanggung jawabnya. Tapi meski begitu dia ingin musuh segera menyerah sebelum bentengnya benar-benar runtuh.

Apapun alasan yang diberikannya nanti, kalau benteng itu sampai runtuh dia pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman dari sentral.

"Jendral Butsuma lihat ke atas tembok."

"Hm. . "

Butsuma melihat ke atas tembok dan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya bersimbah darah yang sedang membawa sebuah bendera putih.

"Kami menyerah! kami menyerah! hentikan serangannya! kami bersedia jadi tawanan!."

Setelah berteriak dan mengibarkan bendera dengan sekuat tenaga orang itu, Kisamepun terjatuh dan tidak bisa dilihat lagi karena tertutup tembok.

"Hentikan serangaaann! kita sudah menaaaaaang!."

Setelah deklarasi kemenangan itu, sorakan dari pasukan koalisi terdengar menggelegar ke segala arah.

Dalam buku sejarah pertempuran itu akan disebut sebagai Kemenangan Hitam. Detail dari peperangan itu akan sering dikutip sebagai referensi taktik kurikulum militer untuk membalikan keadaan dengan musuh yang jumlahnya lebih banyak. Tapi dalam pengetahuan umum, kemenangan yang didapatkan dari taktik itu dilabeli sebagai sesuatu yang tidak boleh sampai terulang lagi.

6

"Menunduk!."

Naruto mendorong tubuh Hanabi ke tanah untuk menghindari tusukan yang dilancarkan oleh seorang prajurit di depannya. Setelah itu Sasuke menangkap tombak yang digunakan prajurit tadi untuk menyerang dan menariknya dengan kuat, membuat orang itu terjatuh ke depan.

Naruto yang masih berada di tanah mengangkat kakinya dan menerima tubuh orang tadi kemudian melemparkannya ke sebuah pohon di belakangnya. Dan begitu orang itu terjatuh dengan posisi terbalik, Sasuke langsung mendekati orang itu kemudian menginjak lehernya dengan kuat.

"Lari!."

Naruto langsung mengangkat Hanabi dan menaruh tubuh kecil gadis itu di pundaknya. Setelah itu dia dan Sasuke langsung berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Kejar merekaaa!. . . "

Dan tentu saja mereka juga langsung dikejar.

"Sasuke apa kau bisa membungkam mereka?."

"Kalau hanya melawan mereka bertiga bisa, tapi setelah itu aku tidak tahu! aku melihat salah satu dari mereka sudah lari ke belakang."

"Sial."

Jika ada prajurit yang kembali ke rombongannya itu berarti meski Sasuke bisa mengalahkan tiga orang yang mengejar mereka, bala bantuan akan segera datang dan mereka akan langsung dikeroyok.

"Hanabi, ambil senjataku."

Dalam situasi biasa Hanabi akan protes karena diperlakukan seperti karung, tapi dia paham kalau situasi mereka tidak mengijinkannya untuk banyak menuntut. Dengan cepat dia membuka sebuah kain hitam panjang yang berada di punggung Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah air rifle dari dalamnya. Setelah itu Naruto memberikan tanda agar Hanabi memberikan benda itu pada Sasuke.

"Kau tahu harus melakukan apa kan?."

Sasuke menerima senjata yang Hanabi berikan, setelah itu dia berhenti dan menurunkan posisi badannya untuk berlutut dan mengincar musuhnya. Tapi sebab lawannya adalah prajurit terlatih mereka langsung dengan cepat mengamankan diri dengan bersembunyi di balik pepohonan.

"Jangan memaksakan diri! Jika kau merasa tidak bisa langsung lari saja! aku akan menunggumu."

Pada dasarnya Sasuke masih terluka, dia bisa bergerak seperti biasa adalah berkat bantuan kemampuannya. Dengan menggunakan kemampuannya dia bisa mengeraskan luka yang dimilikinya agar tidak bergerak dan kembali terbuka. Tapi meski begitu efek dari kehilangan darah, terkena racun, dan luka dalamnya tidak bisa dihilangkan hanya dengan beristirahat selama sehari.

Setelah itu Naruto kembali berlari dan sebelum musuh mereka ada yang bisa memeriksa keadaan Sasuke langsung berguling dan masuk ke dalam semak di sampingnya.

"Huuuuhhfff. . . ."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dalam berburu hal yang paling penting adalah observasi yang teliti dan kesabaran. Tapi kali ini dia tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal semacam itu. Selain itu dia juga tidak sedang berburu.

"Ok!."

Yang diperlukannya adalah serangan cepat dan kemenangan cepat agar dia bisa segera menyusul kedua temannya itu.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah batang kayu lalu melemparkannya ke arah tempat terakhir musuh terlihat. Dan seperti yang dia duga, dari sana tidak ada reaksi yang artinya mereka sudah bergerak ke tempat lain.

Di tempat yang rimbun dan penuh semak seperti itu bersembunyi adalah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Jika mereka melakukan petak umpet seperti itu, Sasuke akan membuang terlalu banyak waktu.

"Jadi apa yang kita punya di sini?."

Dia menyimpan sebuah tali kecil panjang dan di sampingnya ada sebuah batang kayu.

"Kurasa ini bisa dipakai."

Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana terakhir kali dia melihat musuh-musuhnya lalu memperkirakan posisi merek sekarang. Setelah itu dia memfokuskan pendengarannya pada tempat-tempat itu. Kemudian, dengan sangat perlahan dia mulai mundur dan mencari pohon besar. Pohon yang cukup besar untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia mengambil sebuah batang pohon, mengikatnya dengan tali lalu melemparkannya ke tempat yang agak jauh. Setelah itu dia bergerak dengan merayap sambil mengulur tali itu dan menyangkutkannya pada benda-benda lain di sekitarnya. Dengan hati-hati dia menuju ke tempat di mana orang-orang yang menyerangnya tadi.

Jika merek bergerak maju dengan tujuan untuk mendekati Sasuke, itu berarti tempat mereka sebelumnya sudah kosong. Dan beruntung bagi Sasuke, kebanyakan orang tidak akan memeriksa ulang apa yang sudah pernah dilihatnya.

Sambil terus bergerak Sasuke terus menarik tali berisi batang kayu itu. Dan karena tempat itu lebat dengan tanaman, begitu benda itu menabrak sesuatu bunyi mencurigakan akan terdengar.

Sasuke mencoba menariknya dengan keras agar perhatian musuh-musuhnya teralihkan pada benda itu yang di saat bersamaan juga bisa digunakan untuk menutupi suara yang dibuatnya saat bergerak.

Pemuda itu terus bergerak sambil mengawasi sekitarnya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang punya jalur yang sama dengannya. Dan setelah beberapa menit akhirnya dia bisa memastikan kalau jaraknya dengan orang-orang tadi sudah cukup jauh. Dari tempatnya sekarang dia bisa melihat dengan jelas ada benda-benda yang bergerak di dalam semak.

Di bawahnya.

Sebab sekarang dia sedang berada di atas pohon dan bisa dengan jelas melihat punggung musuh yang tidak terlindungi. Musuh yang sedang mencoba mendekati batang kayu yang dia tarik-tarik.

". . . ."

Dengan tenang Sasuke menekan platuk senjatanya.

Sementara Sasuke bertarungan untuk menghentikan orang-orang yang mengejarnya Naruto akhirnya bisa berhenti setelah merasa cukup jauh dan menemukan yang dia anggap aman. Dia segera menurunkan Hanabi kemudian langsung membongkar tasnya sendiri dan mulai memindahkan isinya keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?."

"Aku sedang mempersiapkan benda-benda yang kau perlukan untuk melakukan perjalanan."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengeluarkannya? kau kan. . ."

"Hanabi! maafkan aku tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi! karena itulah aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menaikan kesempatanmu untuk bisa kabur."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Sama seperti Naruto yang bicara dengan tegas, Hanabi juga bicara dengan nada tegas dan terangan-terangan menolak saran Naruto.

"Ini bukan saran tapi perintah."

"Aku tidak mau!."

"Diam kau! jangan menjawabku dan turuti saja perintahku dasar tuli!."

"Naruto. . . dari tadi sebenarnya ada apa denga. . "

Hanabi ingin mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, tapi pemuda itu langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Menjauh darikuuu!."

"Eh? . . ."

Dan kali ini Naruto melakukan tindakan yang lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya Naruto hanya menepis telapak tangan Hanabi seakan dia tidak ingin disentuh olehnya, sekarang begitu Hanabi mencoba mendekatinya dia langsung mendorong tubuh gadis kecil itu dengan kuat sampai Hanabi terjatuh ke tanah.

"Naruto. . . kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu."

Mereka biasa saling menghina, dan mereka bisa saling adu mulut dengan serius kalau sudah menemukan sesuatu dari pandangan berbeda. Tapi meski begitu tidak pernah sekalipun keduanya saling melemparkan kalimat penuh kebencian atau menganggap satu sama lain sebagai musuh.

Hanya saja kali ini lain. Pemuda itu melihatnya dengan mata melotot yang penuh kemarahan seakan dia ingin agar Hanabi segera menghilang dari pandangannya.

Tentu saja Naruto pernah marah di depannya, tapi meski pemuda itu sedang marahpun dia tidak pernah menunjukan wajah seakan dia ingin membunuh seseorang. Semarah apapun dia, Naruto biasanya hanya akan menunjukan wajah kesal dan terganggu.

"Dengarakan dan perhatikan! setelah kita berpisah di tempat anggap kalau kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya! . . ."

"Hey Nar-uto jangan bercanda dengan lawakan tidak lucu seperti itu. . . . . . aku tahu kalau aku ini menyusahkan . . . tapi. ."

Hanabai kembali berdiri lalu mencoba mendekati Naruto sekali lagi.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar. ."

"Eh?. . . ."

Mengurus Hanabi sama sekali memang tidak mudah. Naruto tidak mengurusi kebutuhan sehari-hari Hanabi . . . tidak . . salah. Jawaban yang benar adalah, selain kebutuhan sehari-harinya pada dasarnya semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Hanabi dialah yang mengurusinya.

"Selama kau di sana kau ini cuma jadi beban!.."

Sesekali dia akan dilihat dengan tatapan tidak ramah atau mendengar seseorang menggosipkannya, tapi selain itu pada dasarnya dia tidak mendapatkan kesulitan yang berarti selama tinggal di Kiri.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana bisa kehidupanmu bisa selancar itu di tempat yang bisa disebut sarang musuh itu?"

Jawabannya adalah Naruto selalu melindunginya dari balik layar.

Hanabi sendiri tahu akan hal itu, tapi dia tidak tahu secara detail apa saja yang sudah Naruto lakukan.

Perang baru saja berakhir dan banyak dari keluarga, teman atau kenalan orang-orang yang ada di sekolah ikut dalam perang melawan Konoha lima tahun yang lalu. Dan di antara mereka masih banyak yang menyimpan dendam pada orang-orang yang berasal dari Konoha seperti Hanabi.

". . . ."

Seseorang harusnya sudah ada yang membully Hanabi, mengerjainya dengan alasan iseng, menjahilinya hanya untuk bersenang ataupun membuatnya kesulitan dalam melakukan sesuatu. Tapi nyatanya hal yang seperti itu tidak terjadi.

Kenapa?.

Jawabannya mudah. Sebab Naruto mengurus hal-hal semacam itu.

"Mencari-cari sepatumu yang disembunyikan orang benar-benar melelahkan, dan berkali-kali dikerasi orang lain hanya karena aku membelamu juga lumayan menyakitkan, selain itu sekedar meminta beberapa guru memberikan nilai yang obyektif sering memaksaku untuk memberikan ancaman atau bahkan harus bersujud di depannya."

Tidak jarang malah bahkan Naruto yang jadi target orang-orang itu.

Yang pada akhirnya membuat kehidupan Naruto jadi sulit. Salah satu hal yang membuat dia sering kelaparan karena jatah uangnya sengaja ditahan-tahan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. . . . . tapi meski begitu aku paham kalau aku sudah menyusahkanmu. . . bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan sama-sama mengganti rugi? aku ingin memba . . . ."

"Berhenti di situ! . . . . biarkan aku bicara jujur! kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin mengikutiku kan? membalas kebaikanku atau membantuku! semua resolusimu itu menjijikan!."

Dan ketika Naruto bilang menjijikan pemuda itu benar-benar menatap Hanabi dengan tatapan jijik.

". . . . . ."

Hanabi membelalakan matanya dan sempat mundur beberapa langkah. Semua yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini baru saja Naruto anggap sebagai hal yang menjijikan. Tujuannya yang dia perjuangkan dengan susah payah selama ini hanya dianggap sampah.

"Kenapa?. . . . . kenapa kau tega mengatakan hal seperti itu . . . aku hanya. . ."

Ibunya adalah seorang rakyat biasa, tapi pada suatu kesempatan raja negaranya melihatnya dan tertarik padanya lalu ingin menikahinya. Dan sebab dia bisa menolong keluarganya dengan menikahi sang raja, dia mau melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Tapi setelah itu sebab dia tidak dilahirkan dari kalangan atas dia dikucilkan dan diperlakukan dengan tidak menyenangkan. Membuatnya harus keluar dari istana dan diberikan sebuah tanah kecil sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf.

Tidak lama setelah itu dia mengandung dan melahirkan Hanabi.

Hanya saja, meski dia adalah bagian keluarga kerajaan tapi dia tidak mempunyai harta yang banyak dan harus hidup secara sederhana. Yang pada akhirnya juga harus memaksa Hanabi ikut dengan gaya hidup sederhana.

Hanabi sendiri tidak merasa keberatan dengan gaya hidup mereka yang seperti itu. Mereka mungkin tidak hidup mewah tapi setidaknya mereka tidak kekurangan apapun.

Adalah apa yang dulu Hanabi pikirkan meski padahal kenyataannya lain.

Ibunya jatuh sakit, setelah itu dia sadar kalau ternyata untuk mempertahankan gaya hidup sederhananya itu saja ternyata sudah sulit. Oleh karena itulah Hanabi harus belajar, harus tahu banyak hal, dan harus membuat keadaan mereka membaik.

Setelah itu dia harus pergi ke Ibukota untuk bersekolah di sekolah para bangsawan yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya.

Di sana dia bertemu dengan sasuke yang selalu membantunya, dan saat dia dikeluarkanpun Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuang masa depannya yang sudah terjamin demi Hanabi. Dia ikut dengan Hanabi untuk pulang untuk bisa terus melindunginya.

Tidak lama setelah itu Naruto datang dan menjadi tutor pribadinya menggantikan ayahnya. Mengajarkannya banyak hal, memberitahukannya lebih dari apa yang dia minta, dan memberikannya pengalaman menyanangkan yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Pada awalnya mereka bertiga punya masalah untuk bisa akrab satu sama lain. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka bisa membuang perbedaan masing-masing dan menerimanya.

Saat itu dia merasa sangat senang, sangat bahagia sampai dia berharap mereka bisa terus begitu selamanya. Hanya saja harapan memang hanya sebuah harapan. Hanabi sadar kalau masa depannya sudah ditentukan oleh orang lain.

Dia tidak punya banyak waktu, dalam beberapa tahun ke depan dia tidak akan memiliki kebebasannya lagi dan tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang dia inginkan. Karena itulah dia berusaha keras untuk melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

Dengan waktu terbatas yang dimilikinya, dia ingin membahagiakan orang-orang yang sudah membuatnya bahagia. Dia ingin membut kehidupan ibunya jadi lebih mudah, dia ingin mengembalikan masa depan Sasuke, dan dia juga ingin membantu Naruto sebisanya.

Pada akhirnya dia hanya ingin membantu orang lain yang dicintainya.

"Aku hanya ingin berguna bagi kalian."

Ya, pada akhirnya Hanabi hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang ingin berguna bagi orang-orang yang sudah peduli padanya.

"Ha? ingin jadi berguna kau bilang?."

Tapi meski Hanabi sudah bicara panjang lebar Naruto masih tetap melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang memintamu melakukannya!. . . . . Kalau begitu bukankah kau melakukan semua itu hanya untuk kepuasan dirimu sendiri?."

"Ak. . . ."

"Bukankah kau melakukannya hanya karena ingin merasa baik dan merasa sudah berusaha?."

Hanabi kembali berhenti bergerak, tangannya yang hendak mencapai Naruto juga langsung berhenti, seluruh anggota badannya berhenti bergerak seakan otaknya juga ikut berhenti bekerja.

"Bukankah kau hanya tidak ingin menyesal di masa depan karena tidak melakukan apapun?."

"Aku. . "

Dia tidak bisa membantah hal itu. Di dalam sana, dia berpikir kalau saat nanti dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika dia sudah berusaha sekarang maka dia bisa berpikir kalau 'aku sudah melakukan sebisaku' agar tidak merasa bersalah. Dia tidak ingin disalahkan. Dia ingin agar orang lain berpikir baik tentangnya dan memberikannya simpati.

"Bukankah kau hanya menggunakan kami untuk memberimu alasan?. . . ."

Hanabi akhirnya bisa menggerakan badannya lagi dan dia langsung menunduk.

"Pada dasarny kau hanya ingin kabur."

". . ."

"Kau hanya ingin lari dari kenyataan."

Hanabi ingin menutup telinganya tapi tangannya berhenti di depan matanya. Dia melihat ke arah dua telapak tangannya yang dia angkat dengan pelan. Sambil melihatnya dia mencoba menggerakan jari-jari tangannya dan mengingat apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini.

"Ugh. . . . ."

Dan air matapun langsung memenuhi kelopak matanya lalu jatuh ke atas telapak tangannya.

"Hiks . . Maafkan aku. . . maafkan aku. . . aku. . ."

Apa yang Naruto mungkin memang semuanya benar, mungkin dia memang hanya ingin kabur dan lari dari kenyataan lalu menggunakan orang-orang di sekitarnya sebagai alasan untuk membenarkan perbuatannya.

"Maafkan aku. . . uee. . ."

Setelah itu Hanabi terus menangis dengan keras. Naruto ingin segera memeluk gadis kecil yang sedang bersedih di depannya, tapi dia harus menahan diri. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah melihat gadis kecil itu terus menerus menyeka air matanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

Gadis kecil itu menyeka air matanya, mencoba menenangkan diri, lalu merasa bersalah, kemudian kembali mengeluarkan air mata lagi, menyekanya lagi, merasa bersalah lagi dan menangis lagi, mencoba menghentikan tangisannya, lalu merasa bersalah lagi, dan menangis lagi.

"Ughh. . . . .uuuu. . . . "

Hanabi kembali menyeka air matanya dengan telapak tangannya yang sudah basah, yang malah membuat wajahnya jadi ikut malah jadi semakin basah terkena air mata. Tapi kali ini dia berusaha dengan keras untuk menahan tangisannya.

". . . . ."

Lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat langsung ke arah Naruto.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku. . ."

Naruto hampir secara reflex bereaksi dengan mengulurkan tangannya dan bilang kalau gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak perlu meminta maaf sebab dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tapi begitu dia melihat wajah Hanabi yang sekarang dia langsung berhenti.

"Aku akan berubah. . . Ughuu. . .. .aku ak-an. . berhenti mencari alasan. . . . .ak-u akan benar-ben-ar berusaha. . "

Hanabi masih kesulitan untuk berbicara, tapi dia tidak punya niat untuk kembali diam dan hanya mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Aku ti-dak aka-an . . lari lagi. . . tapi. . ."

Meski penuh dengan air mata matanya penuh dengan tekad kuat, dan meski bicara dengan terbata-bata tapi Naruto bisa merasakand dengan jelas resolusi yang sudah Hanabi kumpulkan.

"Hal itu adalah urusan nanti!."

"Ha?. . . ."

Naruto sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hanabi. Dan sebelum keterkejutannya pudar, gadis kecil itu kembali melakukan hal yang membuatnya terkejut. Dengan cepat Hanabi berlari dan menangkap tangan kiri Naruto, setelah itu dia memegangnya dengan sangat erat dan memeluknya dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hanabi!."

Naruto kembali menyibakan tubuh Hanabi dengan keras, tapi usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari Hanabi tidak berhasil sebab kali ini gadis kecil itu benar-benar serius tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto.

"Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu! aku juga akan membaca novel percintaan! aku akan berusaha menjadi apa yang kau mau. . "

"Hanabi kau!. . ."

Meskipun dalam keadaan darurat gadis kecil itu masih bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang dengan mudah memancing kesalahpahaman.

"Karena itulah jangan tinggalkan aku!."

"Kau. . "

"Jangan tinggal di sini dan ikutlah denganku untuk pulang!."

"Lepaskan!. . ."

Naruto dengan kasar mencoba melepaskan pegangan Hanabi, tapi gadis itu tidak mau menyerah dan terus melawan.

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi meninggalkanku!."

Naruto merasa kalau Hanabi sudah tidak bisa dia hadapi lagi dengan kata-kata. Membuat Naruto terpaksa harus menyiapkan kepalan tangannya untuk membuat gadis kecil itu hilang kesadaran.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati!."

Tapi sebelum dia bisa melancarkan serangannya Naruto kembali bisa mendengar tangisan yang Hanabi keluarkan.

"Naruto kau pernah bilang kalau aku perlu lebih egois kan?. . . sekarang aku akan menurutimu dan jadi egois."

"Hanabi . . . kau masih. . ."

Perasaannya sedang tidak karuan, hatinya benar-benar sakit setelah mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan, lalu rasa bersalahnya sama sekali tidak membantu dan membuat kepalanya jadi semakin sakit.

Tapi meski begitu kecerdasaannya sama sekali tidak jadi tumpul.

"Aku tidak ingin merasakan hal itu lagiiiiiii!."

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia meneruskan kehidupannya jika dia kehilangan salah satu dari tiga orang yang penting baginya. Saat dia melihat Sasuke sekarat dia benar-benar serius merasa kalau sepertinya dunia akan berakhir.

Dan tentu saja dia tidak ingin merasakan hal seperti itu lagi. Dia tidak ingin tidak bisa melihat wajah seseorang lagi untuk selamanya.

"Ikutlah denganku! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan mati di siniiii!."

Sifat seseorang tidak mungkin berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dalam sekejap. Sama seperti kebiasaan yang terbentuk dari sifat seseorang dan tidak bisa berubah dalam waktu yang singkat.

Oleh sebab itulah pasti ada hal lain yang membuat Naruto tiba-tiba bertingkah berbeda di depan Hanabi. Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Pasti ada alasan lain kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin sekali menjauhi dirinya.

Naruto mulai bertingkah aneh begitu mereka melewati pasukan supply musuh. Tapi meski begitu dia masih bisa tenang dan membuat rencana yang detail. Mereka tetap berpisah tapi Naruto berjanji kalau dia akan berhasil dan menemui dia dan Sasuke lagi.

Lalu bagian mananya yang salah?.

Bagian mana yang membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat keputusan yang bertolak belakang dan membuang semua rencananya dan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal.

Naruto tidak mungkin mendapatkan informasi baru dari pihak luar, Naruto tidak mungkin membuat strategi yang tidak punya kemungkinan berhasil, dan pemuda itu juga tidak pernah mengandalkan satu cara untuk bisa membuatnya meraih tujuannya.

Jadi apa?.

Jawaban yang bisa Hanabi temukan cuma ada satu.

Naruto mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Dia mengetahuinya dari cara yang tidak bisa direplikasi orang lain. Dan dia tidak ingin Hanabi maupun Sasuke tahu apa yang dia ketahui sebab hal itu akan membuat semuanya jadi semakin rumit.

Naruto selalu bilang kalau dia akan mati di tempat itu, jadi bisa dipastikan kalau pemuda itu sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mati demi menyelamatkan Hanabi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lihat! tapi yang jelas jangan percaya hal itu! jangan menyerah dan ikutlah bersamaku!."

Semua tebakan Hanabi kedengaran logis, dan semua kesimpulan yang didapatkannya terlihat seperti hasil natural dari pemikirannya. Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah, jauh di dalam sana. Dia hanya tidak ingin percaya kalau Naruto membencinya, dia ingin percaya kalau Naruto peduli padanya. Dan dia tidak ingin berpikir kalau sebenarnya selama ini Naruto menyimpan dendam padanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!."

Hanabi kembali menangis. Dan kali ini tangisannya semakin keras dari sebelumnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya.

Hanabi adalah seorang gadis yang berpikir dewasa dan bertingkah dewasa. Bahkan saat kecilpun dia tidak pernah bersikap egois dan meminta sesuatu pada siapapun dengan mengandalkan tangisannya.

Tapi kali ini Hanabi menangis dengan sekuat tenaga hanya untuk meminta Naruto agar tidak meninggalkannya, membiarkannya sendiri dan mati di tangan musuh.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di mana Hanabi membuang semua topeng kedewasaannya dan berubah menjadi anak kecil yang egois. Dia tidak perduli dengan siapapun, dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan, dan dia tidak peduli meski meski dia harus jadi menyusahkan.

Yang dia pedulikan adalah agar keinginannya segera dituruti.

"Maafkan aku!."

Melihat Hanabi yang menangis sambil memeluk lengannya memintanya agar ikut dengan gadis kecil itu, agar dia tidak meninggalkannya, dan agar dia tidak harus mati sendirian adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Sebagai seorang laki-lak dia ingin menolong wanita yang ada di depannya, sebagai orang yang lebih dewasa dia ingin menghibur gadis kecil di depannya, dan sebagai Naruto. Sebagai dirinya sendiri dia hanya tidak ingin agar Hanabi merasa sedih.

Tapi, permintaannya itu punya harga yang sangat mahal.

"Ini bukan saran tapi perintah."

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memberiku perintaaaaahh!."

Di sekolah tingkatan mereka sama. Kemudian meski Naruto adalah anggota pasukan elit Hanabi bukanlah penduduk Kiri. Jika dia tidak memperdulikan hal itupun, Satus Hanabi sebagai tuan putri masih jauh di atas Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi aku juga tidak setuju aku tidak mau kejadian seperti sebelumnya terulang lagi"

Sasuke yang baru saja datang juga tidak setuju dengan usul Naruto. Dengan keadaannya sekarang dia tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk bisa terus melindungi Hanabi. Karena itulah dia tidak ingin Naruto berhenti di tempat itu.

"Keadaan?."

"Sementara beres."

"Kalau begitu bagus."

"Masih ada waktu sebelum pasukan bantuan datang, sekarang kita harus cepat keluar dari hutan ini! cepat masukan kembali barang-barangmu!.."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Apa aku perlu menyeretmu!?."

Dia melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Hanabi secara bergantian. Keduanya sudah bertekad untuk membawa dirinya bersama mereka meski harus dengan cara paksa. Mengesampingkan Hanabi, membuat Sasuke yang sudah terluka untuk menambah lukanya dengan melawannya sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus.

"Hanabi. . ."

Naruto meyentuh dengan lembut tangan Hanabi, dan gadis kecil itu melepaskan lengan pemuda itu dari pelukannya dengan berat hati.

Yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah membuat kedua temannya itu tahu keadaan yang sesungguhnya lalu meminta mereka untuk paham.

"Sama seperti Sasuke aku juga mempunyai kemampuan khusus. . . . dan kemampuanku itu adalah. . "

Sasuke dan Hanabi mendengarkan Naruto dengan serius.

"Melihat kematian seseorang yang kukenal."

Kemampuan Naruto itu sederhana, ketika dia bertemu seseorang, mengenal namanya, dan merasa dekat dengan mereka . Begitu semua hal itu terpenuhi maka ketika mereka takdir mereka untuk mati sudah tertanam maka Naruto akan bisa melihat bagaimana kematian mereka.

Kemampuan Naruto tidak bisa digunakan untuk meramal maupun membuat seseorang bisa menghindari kematiannya. Yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah beberapa detik sebelum seseorang benar-benar mati. Semua informasi selain itu dia harus cari sendiri.

Dia bisa merasakan kapan kira-kira prediksinya akan terjadi seperti ada sebuah timer di dalam otaknya. Tapi hal itupun tidak memberikannya waktu yang akurat. Karena itulah dia harus berusaha mengingat pandangannyaa yang kabur itu lalu memperkirakan di mana tempat orang yang dimaksud mati dengan membandingkan ingatannya dengan apa yang dia lihat di dunia nyata.

Jarak waktu yang dia dapatkan antara prediksi dan kematian yang sesungguhnya bervariasi. Tapi yang jelas, kematian seseorang baru bisa dilihat saat semua kondisi agar orang itu mati sudah siap seakan ada orang yang mengatur semua rencananya.

"Jadi karena itu."

Hanabi mengingat reaksi Naruto saat dia kehilangan beberapa orangnya. Saat itu dia juga mendapatkan prediksi kalau orang-orang itu akan mati. Dan sebab dia hanya bisa mendapatkan prediksi orang-orang yang kenal dengannya secara personal maka kematian mereka juga pasti dirasakan Naruto secara personal.

Kematian satu orang adalah tragedi.

Selain itu tekanan yang dibuat oleh kenyataan bahawa dia sendiri yang mengirim mereka pada kematian mereka juga semakin membuatnya lebih merasa berdosa lagi.

"Ta. . ."

"Dan tolong jangan coba berpikir tentang mengubah takdir . . ."

Dari ekspresi menyesal yang Naruto tunjukan, semua orang bisa tahu kalau pemuda itu sudah mencoba. Dan gagal.

"Dan tentu saja kemampuanku juga berlaku untuk diriku sendiri."

Pada awal tahun terakhirnya di sekolah militer, Naruto mendapatkan prediksi dari kematiannya sendiri. Dan di saat itu pulalah akhirnya mental Naruto benar-benar hancur. Rasa bersalahnya, keinginannya untuk kabur, dan ketakutannya untuk mati akhirnya meluap dan dia jatuh dan jadi orang tidak berguna.

"Prediksi itu memberitahukanku kalau hari ini aku akan mati di tempat ini. . dan prediksi iu seratus persen akurat."

"Tidak mungkin. . ."

"Ini adalah kenyataan Hanabi. . . apapun yang kulakukan hari ini aku akan mati di sini, jadi pergilah dan tinggalkan aku! sebelum aku mati aku akan berusaha mengulur waktu agar kalian bisa kabur."

Dia sudah lupa berapa kali dia mencoba untuk mengubah takdir kematian seseorang. Tapi yang jelas dia selalu gagal. Dan tentu saja kegagalan itu tidak akan mau begitu saja meninggalkannya.

"Bodoh. . . bukankah kau bisa menyelamatkan kami?."

"Tidak Sasuke. . "

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Dia juga berharap kalau untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa membengkokan takdir. Tapi sayangnya, selama ini dia hanya menari di atas telapak tangan tak terlihat.

"Dari awal kalian memang belum akan mati, aku melihat prediksi itu, menyusul kalian, lalu menemani kalian sampai ke sini hanyalah langkah-langkah yang dibuat agar aku bisa dibunuh. . ."

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai sekarang adalah hanyalah sebuah tahapan yang perlu dilakukannya agar dia bisa mati di tempat ini dan hari ini. Sedangkan prediksinya terhadap kematian Hanabi dan Sasuke hanyalah sebuah katalis yang dibuat agar dia mau pergi dan menjemput kematiannya sendiri. Seakan seseorang sedang mencoba menulis kematiannya agar kelihatan semenarik mungkin.

"Karena itulah setelah aku menyelamatkan kalian aku tidak melihat prediksi kematian kalian lagi, sebab kematian kalian memang belum dijadwalkan dan aku hanya mendapatkan penglihatan itu agar aku bisa dipaksa ke sini! ke tempat eksekusi ini."

Bahaya yang mengejar Hanabi dan Sasuke malah bisa dibilang hanya sebuah alat untuk mengalirkan plot di mana Naruto harus mati.

"Jika aku menerima kematianku di sini kalian akan bisa selamat."

Dan jika mereka tetap bersama Naruto atau membawanya bersama mereka, meski mungkin mereka tidak akan mati tapi keduanya akan tetap dalam bahaya sebab seseorang masih harus menusuk Jantung Naruto dengan tombaknya.

"Kalian paham?."

Setelah menceritakan semuanya entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto merasa beban di pundaknya jadi berkurang derastis. Memberitahukan apa yang selama ini dia simpang pada kedua sahabatnya itu memang tidak mengurangi jumlah masalah yang dimilikinya. Dia masih harus mati, mereka masih harus kabur dari musuh, dan dia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa mengulur waktu selama mungkin.

Tapi meski begitu dia benar-benar merasa lega. Setelah ini, dia merasa meski dia harus matipun dia sama sekali tidak akan punya penyesalan.

". . . . ."

Tanpa sadar dia juga tersenyum. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin mati. Tentu saja dia masih ingin bersama mereka. Tapi meski begitu dia sudah tidak punya waktu. Jika dia harus mati setidaknya kematiannya akan berguna untuk keduanya. Dan jika kematiannya bisa membuat kedua orang itu bisa terus hidup dia tidak punya alasan untuk menyesal maupun menyimpan dendam.

"Aku . . ."

"Haaaaa?. . . ."

"Haaaaa?. . . ."

Ketika Naruto akan menyampaikan perasaanya pada Sasuke dan Hanabi, kedua orang itu melihatnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Tapi bukan kasihan seperti mereka tidak tega melihat Naruto harus menghadapi takdirnya. Melainkan kasihan karena mereka merasa kalau Naruto terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa-apaan tatapan kalian itu?."

Sasuke dan Hanabi tidak menjawab dan malah hanya melihat satu sama lain dengan pandangan serius.

"Hanabi siapa nama pemuda ini?."

"Naruto!."

"Di mana dia bekerja?."

"Pasukan militer?."

"Apa yang dilakukanya?."

"Menganggur,"

"Apa posisinya?."

"Ahli strategi pasukan elit Kiri."

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di posisi itu?."

"Karena dia gen. . . . bukan! karena dia punya tugas yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya."

"Dan tugas itu?. . ."

"Membuat rencana yang paling besar kemungkinannya untuk berhasil, menggunakan segala cara untuk menang, dan memutarbalikan keadaan!. . . . . . . mengubah takdir untuk kalah menjadi kemenangan!."

Begitu mendengar hal itu Naruto paham kalau usahanya untuk membujuk keduanya untuk menurutinya sudah gagal. Dan malah sebaliknya, mereka malah balik menyerang dan ingin membujuknya untuk untuk mengubah pikirannya.

"Kalian tid. . ."

"Dengarkan aku dasar orang bodooohh!. . . . jangan harap aku lupa kalau kau sudah menghina Hanabi di depanku tadi."

"Itu aku hanya . . . ."

"Diam. . ."

Tanpa diberitahukanpun Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Naruto hanya ingin mengusir Hanabi. Tapi kenyataan kalau Naruto sudah membuat Hanabi menangis sama sekali tidak berubah. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Oleh karena itulah. . .

"Sekarang giliranmu yang harus mendengarkanku!."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang lalu menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Kau juga ingin kabur!."

". . . "

"Kau juga hanya ingin menghindari kenyataan."

Lalu yang terakhir.

"Kau hanya takut kalah!. . . ."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke?. . . ."

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak menikmati kemenangan, karena itulah kau ketakutan saat menghadapi kekalahan lalu kau berusaha kabur agar kau tidak pernah kalah lagi!. . ."

"Sasu. . "

"Dan keinginanmu untuk menerima kematianmu juga hanya caramu untuk kabur! kau hanya ingin menganggap kalau 'aku tidak kalah, aku hanya menyerah'."

"Tidak!."

"Apanya yang tidak? tidak salah?."

"Tidak seperti itu!."

"Salah! kau memang seperti itu! kau menganggap kalau kau ini berdiri di atas semua orang! kau ini spesial! dan kau itu tidak pantas mendapatkan kekalahan! dengan kata lain . . ."

"Bukaaaannn!."

"Kau hanya memikirkan harga dirimu sendiri."

"Bu. . ."

Naruto ingin kembali menyangkal tuduhan Sasuke. Dia sangat yakin kalau semua itu bukanlah alasannya untuk mundur, bukan alasannya untuk menyerah, dan juga bukan alasannya melepaskan Hanabi. Dia yakin kalau apa yang dia lakukan adalah demi hal yang lebih baik.

Atau. . . atau dia hanya berpikir seperti itu karena dia ingin menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Sasuke?.

"Aku. . apa yang harus aku lakukan Sasuke?."

Sasuke berubah menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bukankah memikirkan hal semacam itu adalah tugasmu?."

"Tapi takdir tidak bisa diubah."

"Apa kau yakin sudah mencoba semua cara yang ada?."

"Tapi aku selalu gagal."

"Jadi kau berpikir kalau kau yang berusaha dunia ini harus menuruti keinginanmu dan membiarkanmu berhasil begitu saja?."

"Itu. . "

"Memangnya kau ini siapaaaa?."

Harusnya Naruto sudah akrab dengan semua itu. Harusnya dia sudah tahu kalau kepercayaan dirinya, pengetahuannya, persiapannya, dan harapannya sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan untuk memastikan hasil dari sebuah usaha. Dunia bukanlah tempat yang sebaik itu. Seseorang tidak bisa berhasil karena dia berusaha keras. Malah sebaliknya, orang yang sudah berusaha lalu gagal jumlahnya sangat banyak, terlalu banyak untuk bisa dihitung.

Lalu kenapa dia bisa berpikir kalau dia itu pengecualian?.

Apakah karena pujian yang diterimanya sejak kecil?.

Apakah karena keberhasilan berturut-turutnya?.

Atau apakah pada dasarnya dia hanya ingin sombong?.

"Jangan hanya diam saja dan memikirkan hal bodoh lain! kau tidak punya waktu untuk hal semacam itu! yang harus kau lakukan adalah memikirkan cara agar kau bisa mematahkan death flag di atas kepalamu dan membawa kita semua ke happy ending?."

"Death flag? happy ending?."

"Ma-maksudku cari cara agar kita semua bisa tetap hidup dan kabur dari tempat ini! Naruto yang kukenal adalah orang yang tidak pernah kehabisan akal, orang yang bisa main curang dengan muka biasa, orang yang tidak pernah menyerah, dan orang yang tidak pernah suka kalah."

Semua yang Sasuke katakan adalah tentang Naruto yang masih kecil saat mereka masih bersama. Kebanyakan dari hal itu sudah tidak ada lagi dalam diri Naruto. Tapi meski begitu dia ingin percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Dia ingin mendapatkan kembali sensasi yang dia dapatkan waktu itu. Sensasi saat dia dengan curang saat berkelahi melawan Sasuke yang notabene jauh lebih kuat darinya. Sensasi saat dia bisa membodohi Hanabi dengan mengubah sedikit kalimat dari pertanyaan yang mudah. Sensasi saat dia bisa mengalahkan ayahnya sendiri dalam ujiannya masuk ke pasukan cadangan.

"Sekarang pilih! mana yang lebih berharga? harga diri murahanmu itu atau Hana. . .kami!."

"Tentu saja kalian."

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang ahli bicara, dan tentu saja usahanya untuk memprovokasi Naruto bisa dengan jelas terlihat. Tapi dia ingin percaya kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

Dia hanya kehilangan arah begitu dia tahu kalau kematiannya sudah ada di depan mata. Dan karena hal itu dia melupakan resolusinya saat pergi dari benteng dan menyusul Hanabi. Saat itu dia sudah bersiap untuk melakukan apapun. Dia sudah siap untuk melawan takdir apapun harga yang harus dibayarnya. Saat itu dia juga sudah siap untuk terus berjuang sampai tujuannya untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi dan Sasuke tercapai.

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia mendapatkan prediksi baru? dia hanya perlu mencari cara lain untuk menghindarinya.

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia dipastikan gagal dalam prediksinya? dia hanya perlu variable lain dalam rumusnya.

Memangnya harus mencoba ratusan kali? selama dia masih bisa bergerak dia akan terus mencoba sebab mungkin dalam percobaannya yang entah ke berapa ribu dia akan berhasil.

Jika takdir adalah sebuah tali yang terdiri dari benang-benang kecil yang selalu sampai pada akhir yang sama. Maka yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah membuat benang baru yang berbeda jauh dari yang lainnya dan meletakannya di tempat lain agar dia bisa membuat tali yang punya akhir berbeda.

Sasuke dan Hanabi mengulurkan tangan keduanya, dan begitu Naruto akan balik mengulurkan tanganya tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa seperti diremas oleh tangan raksasa.

Dan.

"A. . ."

Sebuah anak panah menancap dengan dalam dari bagian depan pundak Hanabi langsung ke dadanya.

"Tidak! tidak! tidak! tidak! tidak! tidak! tidak! yang seharusnya mati di sini hanya aku! jangan bawa-bawa mereka!."

Naruto tahu kalau berteriak tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Dia bahkan tahu kalau apa yang dikatakannya tidak akan bisa didengar siapapun. Sebab saat ini yang bisa dia lakukan hanya melihat.

Dengan matanya yang berwarna merah.

Yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah sebuah prediksi, sebuah kejadian yang belum benar-benar terjadi. Tapi meski Naruto tahu kalau apa yang dilihatnya hanya ilusi, dia tidak bisa begitu saja menganggapnya sebagai ilusi.

Semua yang dilihatnya terasa begitu nyata, dan semua yang dilihatnya akan jadi nyata. Lalu.

"Hanabi! Hanabiiiii!."

Dia tidak bisa mengubahnya.

"Naruto! Narutoo! berhenti diam seperti orang bodoh dan mulai lakukan pertolongan pertama."

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak sedang bicara padanya, dia sedang meneriaki Naruto yang ada di depannya. Naruto yang ada di masa depan, Naruto yang hanya bisa melihat Hanabi yang mengeluarkan darah seperti mata air dari lukanya.

Keadaan gadis kecil itu tidak bisa ditangani hanya dengan sebuah pertolongan pertama. Apapun yang dia lakukukan Hanabi akan tetap mati.

"Narutoooooo!."

"Uh. .. . ."

Naruto yang ada di depannya hanya bisa menahan tangis. Dan meski dia belum merasakan apa yang dirinya di masa depan dia tahu benar apa yang dirinya rasakan saat mencoba menahan air matanya sambil memeluk tubuh Hanabi.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau Hanabi tidak ada?.

Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana melanjutkan kehidupannya kalau gadis kecil itu tidak ada lagi.

Dia berpikir kalau sebaiknya dia harus ikut mati saja.

Hanabi ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar dan bibirnya bergetar terlalu hebat untuk bisa Naruto baca. Pada akhirnya Naruto bahkan tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang gadis kecil itu ingin sampaikan padanya sebelum waktu yang dimiliki olehnya habis.

"Aaaa! . . . . . ."

Setelah itu dirinya yang ada di dalam prediksinya memasang ekspresi penuh kemarahan, dendam, dan juga kebencian. Kemudian, dengan semua perasaan itu menumpuk di dalam hatinya dia berjalan ke arah musuh sambil membawa senapannya.

Dia maju dengan asal, menyerang musuh dengan membabi buta, dan menembak semua orang tidak tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Sasuke mencoba menghentikan Naruto dan meneriakinya untuk membawa Hanabi dan segera kabur, tapi hal itu tidak ada gunanya. Pikirannya sudah kosong, dan yang ada di dalamnya hanyalah bagaimana caranya dia bisa menghabisi sebanyak mungkin musuh yang ada di depannya.

Serangan membabi-butanya itu membuahkan hasil, dia berhasil membunuh banyak musuh-musuhnya tapi begitu musuh mereka menyadari pola dari serangan yang Naruto lakukan mereka mulai bisa melawan. Lalu dengan datangnya pasukan bantuan, musuh yang susah payah dia kurangi jumlahnya langsung kembali seperti semula dan malah jadi tambah banyak.

Tidak lama setelah itu akhirnya Naruto kehabisan staminanya, amunisinya, dan juga motivasinya. Dia dikepung dari berbagai arah, dan seseorang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perlawanan percuma Naruto.

Sebuah tombak ditusukan tepat ke tengah dada Naruto, membuat pemuda itu langsung roboh.

Kesadarannya tidak langsung hilang, hanya saja hal itu hanya membawa penyesalan lain sebab dia bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang jadi target selanjutnya. Dia juga melihat Sasuke mulai terpojok dan di kepung, tapi setelah itu dia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

Sebab pandangannya sudah jadi gelap, telinganya tidak bisa lagi mendengar, jantungnya berhenti berdetak, dan lampu di kepalanya sudah mati total.

7

"Naruto! Narutooo! Narutoooo. . . bangun!."

"Hahhahhahhhah. . . . . ."

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?."

Sasuke menampar Naruto dengan keras karena pemuda itu tidak meresponnya dan tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti patung. Dan begitu pemuda itu merasakan sakit di pipinya, dia langsung sadar dari ilusi yang dilihatnya. Saat Naruto melihat sebuah prediksi dia akan merasa kalau waktu di dalamnya berjalan normal, tapi sebenarnya di dunia nyata prediksi yang didapatkannya hanya berlangsung selama tidak sampai satu menit.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke! aku tetap tidak bisa ikut pergi."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi."

Untuk suatu alasan, tidak seperti biasanya dia tidak hanya melihat kematian dari mereka saja. Dia tidak hanya bisa melihat bagaimana mereka mati tapi proses bagaimana kejadian yang membuat mereka mati berjalan. Tapi meski apa yang bisa dia lihat secara misterius jadi lebih jauh dan lebar, tapi fakta kalau mereka masih akan tetap mati masih valid.

"Jika kalian terus bersamaku maka kalian juga akan mati jadi pergilah, aku mohon cepatlah pergi dari si. . . .."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya! aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan aku tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk mati!."

"Hanabi. . . . . terima kenyataan da. . .

Sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya sebuah panah meluncur ke arah Hanabi persis seperti apa yang Naruto lihat sebelumnya dengan kemampuannya.

Tapi.

"Eh?. . . ."

Anak panah itu tidak menembus tubuh Hanabi dan malah berada di telapak tangannya. Tentu saja bukan menembus telapak tangannya, tapi untuk suatu alasan Naruto menggengam dengan erat anak panah yang arah datangnya serta kecepatannya tidak pemuda itu ketahui.

"Bagaimana bisa?."

"Kenapa malah kau yang terkejut?."

"Kenapa?."

Karena dia tidak ingat punya kemampuan sekelas master bela diri seperti itu ataupun indra keenam yang membuatnya bisa tahu posisi musuh sebelum melihat atau mendengarnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau. . . . . ."

Naruto melihat ke arah Hanabi untuk sesaat. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya terlalu lama sebab serangan lain datang ke arahnya dengan cepat. Tapi kejadian tadi membuatnya ingat kalau Sasuke bilang jika tiba-tiba dia bisa melakukan hal yang sebelumnya selalu gagal dia lakukan saat sedang melindungi Hanabi.

Naruto melihat ke arah senapan yang berada di tangan kanannya. Sebab tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menggerakan tubuh Hanabi dia hanya bisa menggunakan satu tangan untuk menggunakan senjatanya. Dan dalam keadaan normal hal itu bisa mengurangi kesempatannya untuk mengenai musuh yang sudah kecil jadi semakin kecil.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan selain mencobanya!. . . ."

Hanabi tidak tahu apa yang ingin Naruto coba, tapi pemuda itu kelihatan tenang sehingga dia memutuskan untuk percaya saja pada keputusan Naruto.

". . . ."

Pemuda itu mengangkat senapannya dengan satu tangan, setelah itu dia menutup matanya dan mengarahkannya ke sebuah pohon lalu menembakannya. Tidak lama setelahnya sebuah teriakan terdengar dengan jelas dan dia bisa melihat seseorang jatuh ke tanah.

"Jadi begitu. . ."

Naruto kembali menarik tubuh Hanabi, kali ini dia mendorong kepala gadis kecil itu ke lebih rendah ke tanah untuk menghindari sebuah anak panah yang datang dari tempat yang tidak mereka duga. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menembak sebuah tempat di mana orang yang tidak terlihat itu berada.

"Istirahatlah dan pulihkan kekuatanmua! aku bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri."

"Jangan sombong kau!. . ."

"Aku tidak sedang sombong!."

Naruto berjalan dengan pelan beberapa langkah dari tempatnya sebelumnya, setelah itu ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya dengan tombak tapi gagal menyerang Naruto. Dan begitu punggung orang itu terlihat oleh Naruto, pemuda itu tidak ragu langsung menarik pelatuk dari senapannya.

Dan orang itupun mati.

"Aku bisa melakukannya!."

Begitu melihat hal tadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut mempercayai Naruto dan berhenti bergerak di tempat yang Naruto tunjukan.

Dia bisa mengingat dengan jelas dari mana musuh-musuhnya akan datang, dia tahu bagaimana musuhnya akan menyerang, dan dia ingat serangan macam apa yang akan dia dapatkan, selain itu tubuhnya seperti punya insting sendiri dan sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghindari skak mat. Rasanya seperti pikirannya dari masa depan merasuki tubuhnya dan mengambil alih kontrol dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Dengan begitu, seakan kalau musuh-musuhnya hanyalah mainan Naruto bisa menjatuhkan semua orang yang ingin melukainya.

Klimaks dari pertarungannya sama sekali tidak dramatis sampai dia sendiri tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, bukankah bertarung harusnya jadi spesialisasiku? kenapa kau tiba-tiba merebut posisiku? dan kenapa kau sekuat itu!?. . ."

"Heh? kau ingin protes tentang masalah itu?."

"Tentu sajaaaaa!."

"Kita tidak punya waktu! kita akan membicarakannya nanti! sekarang ganti rencana! kita semua akan pulang ke teritori Hanabi . . . . aku sudah mendapatkan cara untuk memojokan balik Gatsu."

Kalau bisa Naruto juga ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke tentang kemungkinan Kalau Hanabi juga kemampuan khusus. Sebuah kemampuan yang bisa digunakan untuk mempengaruhi kemampuan orang lain. Sebuah kemampuan yang bahkan cukup kuat untuk merubah cara kerja dari sebuah kemampuan yang sudah ada.

"Benarkah?."

"Um."

Ketiganya segera bergerak dengan secepat mungkin untuk keluar dari hutan menuju jalur utama ke teritori Hanabi. Sebab sekarang Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Hanabi, dia tidak perlu lagi untuk bersembunyi saat melewati perbatasan.

Dia menggunakan sisa uangnya untuk menumpang kereta kuda milik pedagang yang lewat sampai ke pintu perbatasan.

"Hah. . ."

"Akhirnya sampai juga."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa benar-benar rindu tempat ini."

Ketika mereka melihat gerbang ke teritori Hanabi, ketiganya langsung merasa lega. Mereka merasa kalau akhirnya mereka bisa beristirahat dan benar-benar bisa merasa aman.

Hanya saja.

"Kalian tidak boleh masuk."

Mereka langsung ditolak bahkan sebelum bisa bicara apapun.

* * *

Bleak Knight saya coba kirim ke publisher, bagi yang mau lihat ilustrasi originalnya bisa kunjungi page wattpad author dengan nama yang sama. Di sana juga ada banyak versi original dari fic yang author post di sini.

Sekali lagi terima kasih.


	9. 9 : The Battle of Gut & Wit

Setelah cek komen lagi sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman. Di fic ini sama sekali gak ada OC, semua karakter yang ada namanya bisa kalian cek di daftar karakter Naruto via narutopedia atau yang sejenisnya.

* * *

Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto

* * *

1

"Berhenti! kalian tidak boleh masuk! ke sini dulu."

Setelah Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut Hanabi pulang ke teritorinya, mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menggunakan kereta kuda milik pedagang yang kebetulan lewat.

Perjalanan mereka jadi lumayan lambat, mereka jadi tidak punya privasi, dan tentu saja tempat yang mereka gunakan sama sekali tidak nyaman. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa komplain. Sebab meski mereka memberikan kompensasi, tapi jumlahnya terlalu sedikit sampai bisa dibilang kalau pada dasarnya ketiganya itu hanya numpang.

Mereka tidak keberatan melakukannya sebab mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak punya pilihan. Hanya saja, gara-gara keputusan itu sekarang mereka harus berhadapan dengan masalah yang harusnya tidak perlu mereka hadapi ketika hendak melewati perbatasan menuju teritori Hanabi.

"Apa kau sudah pernah ke sini gadis kecil?."

"Tentu saja, teritori ini miliku."

"Oo begitu. . kau ke sini dengan siapa? di mana ayah dan Ibumu?."

Hanabi meletakan telapak tangan kanannya di wajahnya lalu memasang muka tidak percaya. Setelah itu dia memijat keningnya sendiri selama beberapa saat.

"Kau serius menanyakannya?."

"Tentu saja! kau pikir aku main-main?."

"Apa kalian berdua kakaknya? di mana orang tua kalian?."

Tidak memperdulikan Hanabi, penjaga perbatasan ke teritori Hanabi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Hanabi, Naruto, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mirip jadi kemungkinan kalau mereka bertiga punya hubungan darah sangat minim. Tapi sebab dia merasa kalau bicara dengan Hanabi tidak ada gunanya dan hanya membuang waktu saja, dia memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan dua pemuda di belakang gadis kecil itu.

"Kau yang punya muka sangar, apa kau sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya?."

"Aku bekerja di sini."

"Siapa namamu?."

"Sasuke."

Penjaga tadi membuka sebuah buku tebal di sampingnya lalu memeriksa nama-nama yang tertera di dalamnya. Dia mencari nama Sasuke dan hasilnya. . .

"Apa kau ingin menipuku? tidak ada namamu di sini?."

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?."

Meski Sasuke bilang dia bekerja tapi sebenarnya dia tidak pernah dimasukan dalam daftar pekerja. Dia datang hanya karena dia ingin datang, dan dia bekerja di sana hanya karena dia ingin bekerja dan membantu. Jadi sebenarnya statusnya di teritori Hanabi adalah tamu, sehingga tentu saja namanya tidak terdaftar dalam catatan pekerja.

Sasuke mendapatkan kompensasi dari pekerjaannya, tapi daripada gaji. Kompenasi yang didapatkannya lebih dekat ke arah uang saku. Sebab Sasuke sudah tinggal di teritori itu sejak dia masih kecil, Ibunya Hanabi sudah menganggap kalau pemuda itu adalah anaknya sendiri. Jadi gajinya biasanya langsung diberikan oleh Ibunya Hanabi.

Catatan tentang Sasuke dan pekerjaannya bisa dibilang hampir tidak ada. Sebab, yang dilakukannya hanyalah ada pada level seorang anak yang membantu Ibunya bekerja agar dapat uang jajan.

"Aku tahu kalau orang ini menjalankan tugasnya dengan serius, tapi ini agak merepotkan! Naruto? menurutmu bagaimana?."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat tapi akan kuusahakan!."

"Apanya yang mau diusahakan! Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu jadi diam saja!."

"Geh."

Orang itu merasa kalau Naruto bicara masalahnya akan jadi semakin banyak. Karena itulah sebelum pemuda itu bisa mengatakan apa-apa dia memutuskan untuk memberondong Naruto dengan banyak kata-kata hinaan dan tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk balik memberikan argumen.

Di dalam situasi yang seperti itu kemampuan psikologis Naruto tidak akan bisa digunakan. Sebab pada dasarnya argumen yang dia pakai hanya mempan digunakan pada orang yang bisa diajak bicara dan mau mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya.

Dari cara bicaranya dan isi dari kata-kata yang dilontarkan pada Naruto, orang itu bisa dipastikan sudah punya banyak pengalaman menangani orang-orang yang suka ngeyel. Naruto sudah punya beberapa siasat untuk membalik keadaan, tapi baginya yang baru saja lolos dari keadaan antara hidup dan mati semua langkah yang ada di pikirannya terlalu melelahkan untuk dilakukan.

Dan yang merasa kelelahan tentu saja bukan hanya Naruto, tapi juga Sasuke dan Hanabi. Lalu, yang capek juga bukan hanya fisik tapi juga mental. Saat ini, apa yang paling mereka butuhkan adalah memulihkan keadaan tubuh dan pikiran masing-masing dengan beristirahat.

Jika Naruto ingin memaksa masuk, dia peru membuat keributan agar bisa mendapat perhatian orang banyak. Tempat seperti perbatasan tidak mungkin hanya dijaga oleh penjaga dan petugas pemeriksa yang posisinya di bawah. Di antara orang-orang yang bertugas di sana pasti ada orang yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka semua.

Dan jika orang itu punya tanggung jawab besar, kemungkinan besar mereka tahu tentang Sasuke atau pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang Hanabi.

"Kurasa kita menunggu saja sampai ada orang lewat yang mengenali kita, dengan begitu kita bisa sekalian istirahat."

Hanabi menarik baju Naruto dan Sasuke.

Membuat keributan akan membuat jalannya aktifitas di tempat itu terganggu, selain itu jika tidak dilakukan dengan hati-hati mereka juga akan memberikan kesan buruk yang mungkin bisa membuat mereka diusir dari tempat itu dan pada akhirnya tidak bisa bertemu siapapun lalu dipaksa untuk mencoba di lain waktu.

Ketiganya saling memandang satu sama lain, setelah itu mereka mengangguk untuk memberi tanda kalau semua orang sudah setuju dengan keputusan barusan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan?."

Melihat kalau kelompok yang ditanganinya sudah punya rencana lain, penjaga tadi langsung bertanya untuk memastikan kalau ketiga orang itu tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang mengganggu.

"Kami tidak akan mengganggu tapi tolong biarkan kami beristirahat di sini, kami habis diserang bandit dan terluka karena itulah mohon pengertiannya."

Hanabi memohon dengan alasan yang logis, setelah itu dia menunduk untuk menunjukan keseriusannya untuk tidak akan membuat masalah.

Jika yang bertugas adalah Sasuke pasti permohonan Hanabi langsung diterima tanpa banyak tanya. Tapi penjaga tadi menahan dirinya untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh penampilan polos Hanabi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua pemuda yang ada di belakang gadis kecil di hadapannya.

Kedua pemuda itu memiliki banyak luka di tubuhnya, dan salah satunya menderita luka berat. Di atas pakaian keduanya juga masih ada sisa-sisa darah yang belum sepenuhnya mengering. Selain itu ketiganya juga punya penampilan yang benar-benar berantakan. Mereka tidak membawa apa-apa dan pakaian mereka juga tidak ada yang kelihatan mewah, tapi meski begitu tidak ada yang terlihat seperti orang miskin yang tidak terawat. Dia tidak tahu apakah mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas ketiganya memang pasti sudah mengalami hal yang buruk.

"Kalau di sini tidak bisa!, jadi pergilah ke pos penjaga yang satunya lagi, kalian bisa beristirahat di sana."

"Terima kasih banyak, kami permisi dulu."

Tempat yang mereka tuju tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu perbatasan yang sedang ramai. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki sejauh beberapa puluh meter dari tempat mereka semua dan merekapun bisa sampai.

Tidak seperti tempat sebelumnya di sana tidak ada banyak orang dan malah sepi. Tempat itu digunakan sebagai tempat berkumpulnya petugas patroli yang berjaga di sekitar perbatasan. Tapi sebab kebanyakan dari mereka sedang melakukan tugasnya ketiganya tidak melihat siapapun berada di luar bangunan.

"Aaaahhhh. . . kakiku pegal sekali."

Hanabi yang sudah benar-benar kelelahan langsung duduk di atas teras kayu bangunan di depannya tepat di bawah sebuah bayangan pohon besar. Setelah duduk dan melepaskan sepatu serta kaus kakinya dia segera mengangkat kedua kakinya lalu merenggangkan telapak kaki dan jari-jarinya seperti kucing.

Sasuke yang tepat berada di depan Hanabi langsung bergerak dengan cepat dengan niat untuk menawarkan diri memijat kaki Hanabi. Tapi sebelum Sasuke sempat menurunkan badannya dan mengutarakan keinginannya, Naruto segera menarik Baju pemuda itu dan menahannya.

"Kenapa Naruto?."

"Aku hanya melihat kau memasang muka mesum dan secara reflex entah kenapa aku jadi ingin menjauhkanmu dari Hanabi."

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Jadi kau cemburu?. . ."

Lain dengan Sasuke yang memasang muka terhibur, Naruto memasang ekspresi yang artinya 'kau bisa diam atau tidak?' lalu memindahkan tangannya ke pundak Sasuke dan mulai meremas pemuda itu dengan kekuatan yang lumayan menyakitkan.

"Awawawawa. . . . aku cuma bercanda. . . ."

Mengesampingkan topik tentang wajah mesum Sasuke, keputusan Naruto untuk menghentikan pemuda itu juga ada hubungannya dengan keadaan tubuh pemuda di sampingnya itu. Sasuke adalah seorang petarung, dan bagi seorang petarung yang namanya tangan itu adalah aset besar. Jika dia cedera permanen karena masalah kecil seperti ingin memijat Hanabi saat tangannya terluka berat, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa tertawa saat mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu apa kau yang akan melakukannya?."

"Hah? kenapa?."

"Kenapa kau bilang?. . . hei Naruto! apa kakimu sakit?."

"Tentu saja, kita sudah berjalan puluhan kilo dengan istirahat minim."

"Secara fisik, kau dan Hanabi siap yang lebih kuat?."

"Sudah jelas aku."

"Lalu apa kau pikir kalau Hanabi tidak merasakan apa yang kau rasakan?."

Pada suatu poin tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi bicara dengan nada emosional, tapi sebab sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau pemuda itu sangat peduli dengan Hanabi Naruto hanya menganggap kalau omelan Sasuke itu hanya angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Kau benar juga."

Bagi Naruto yang sudah pernah mengikuti latihan militer dengan intens saja perjalanan mereka sampai bisa di tempat mereka sekarang adalah hal yang benar-benar tidak mengenakan. Dan tentu saja keadaan tubuhnya juga sudah tidak ada lagi yang masih baik. Terutama pergelangan kakinya yang rasanya seperti sudah mau lepas.

Dan jika hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh seseorang yang bahkan lebih lemah darinya, pastinya efek dari perjalanan mereka pasti akan terasa jauh lebih buruk.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Bagus."

"Tunggu dulu kalian berdua! jangan sembarangan memutuskan apa yang akan kalian pada seseorang tanpa bicara pada orangnya sendiri!."

Hanabi yang sedari tadi tidak punya kesempatan untuk masuk dalam pembicaraan akhirnya menemukan timing yang tepat untuk memberikan suaranya.

"Jangan khawatir Hanabi, meski sedikit aku juga sudah dapat pendidikan medis jadi bisa kujamin kalau aku bisa memberikan pijatan."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

Sayangnya suara Hanabi sama sekali tidak ada gunanya sebab keputusan sudah dibuat. Keputusan kalau Naruto akan memijat kaki Hanabi meski orangnya sendiri tidak mau. Tapi meski begitu gadis kecil itu masih belum menyerah untuk meyakinkan dua orang di depannya kalau dia tidak mau dipijat oleh siapapun.

"Apa kau yakin? maksudku kau juga pasti masih capek kan? kurasa kalian lebih baik istirahat saja."

"Aku ingin kau merasa lebih baik."

". . . . . Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya."

Hanabi tidak bisa menolak lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak lagi punya alasan untuk bisa menolak. Secara logis dia memang membutuhkan bantuan, dan tentu saja dia juga menginginkan bantuan untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal di kedua kakinya. Lalu secara emosional Hanabi juga tidak lagi berkutik begitu dia mendengar keseriusan Naruto untuk membantunya.

"Aku akan mulai. . ."

"Um. ."

Begitu Hanabi mengangguk, Naruto langsung mengangkat telapak kaki kanan gadis kecil itu dan meletakannya di atas pahanya. Naruto mulai memijat dari bagian belakang kaki gadis itu lalu turun sedikit demi sedikit ke arah jari-jari kakinya sebagai dasar.

"Uuu. . . . "

Normalnya diperlukan medium tambahan seperti minyak agar memijat jadi lebih mudah tapi Naruto bisa melakukannya dengan mudah walau tanpa benda semacam itu. Kulit muda gadis itu terasa masih sangat lembut dan halus sehingga dengan jari-jari tangan Naruto bisa dengan lancar meluncur di atas permukaannya. Terlebih lagi keringat yang luntur dari tangannya juga memudahkan tugasnya.

"Auuummmnnngggg. . . ."

"Ke-kenapa? apa ada yang sakit?."

"Tidak, tapi rasanya agak sedikit geli."

"Sebentar lagi rasanya akan lebih baik."

"Um."

Hanabi mengangguk. Lalu Narutopun melanjutkan pijatannya. Dia mulai memfokuskan pijatannya pada titik-titik tertentu, dan setiap titik itu dia perlakukan dengan khusus. Mulai dengan memutar kedua jempolnya di tumit kecil yang dipegangnya, menggosok lintas serat bagian kanan dan kiri telapak kaki gadis kecil itu, menekan titik-titik di bagian dasar persendian jari-jari kakinya, lalu yang terakhir.

"Hiiiii. . "

Naruto meletakan jari-jarinya pada sela-sela jari kaki Hanabi dan menggosoknya dengan berirama, setelah itu Naruto mulai memijat dan menarik satu-persatu jari-jari kaki Hanabi.

"Bagaimana rasanya Hanabi."

Hanabi bisa merasa kalau rasa lelahnya seperti mulai meleleh.

"U-Um. . rasanya mulai nyaman. ."

Hanabi kembali menjawab sambil mengangguk, tapi sebab kali ini suara yang Naruto dengar tidak sejelas sebelumnya. Khawatir kalau gadis kecil itu tidak enak padanya dan tidak mau mengetakana apa-apa, Naruto segera mendongakan kepalanya untuk mengcek raut wajah Hanabi.

Dan begitu dia melihat ekspresi gadis kecil itu, tiba-tiba Naruto jadi merasa kalau dia baru saja melakukan sebuah tindakan kriminal.

Mata gadis kecil itu tertutup dengan rapat, tapi meski begitu kelopak matanya lembab karena ada rembesan air mata yang keluar dari dalamnya. Kemudian gadis kecil itu juga menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat supaya tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara yang untuk suatu alasan dia coba tahan dengan sekuat tenaga.

Hanya saja, meski sudah ditahanpun Naruto masih bisa mendengar suara yang terdengar dari mulut Hanabi. Dan suara mmmmmm. . .mmm… mm yang gadis kecil itu keluarkan malah Naruto rasa jauh lebih berbahaya dari apapun yang coba Hanabi tahan untuk tidak bunyikan.

Ekspresi Hanabi yang dilihatnya sekarang, ditambah suara yang entah kenapa kedengaran erotis lalu badan Hanabi yang sedikit menggeliat karena geli membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi benar-benar murni hanya berniat untuk menolong jadi mulai memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

Kalau dibiarkan terus bisa jadi imajinasinya akan jadi semakin liar dan dia akan dilabeli orang mesum oleh orang lebih mesum darinya.

Naruto juga harus mulai menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa Naruto? . . . ."

Tanpa sadar tangan Naruto berhenti bergerak.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apa kau yakin? kau kelihatan pucat, kurasa kau memang benar-benar butuh istirahat."

"Jangan khawatir, lalu. . . apa aku boleh mulai naik?."

Naruto kembali melihat ke arah Hanabi, dan gadis kecil itupun mengangguk. Memberikan tanda kalau Naruto boleh mulai melanjutkan pijatannya ke bagian atas kakinya. Pemuda itu mengangkat kaki Hanabi lebih tinggi lalu meletakan telapak tangannya di pergelangan kaki gadis kecil itu.

Tanpa sadar saat dia memeriksa kaki Hanabi, pandangannya mulai menjalar lebih jauh dari seharusnya. Dari pergelangan kaki gadis kecil itu, matanya terus mengikuti garis kaki gadis itu untuk naik ke betisnya, bagian belakang lututnya, lalu naik lagi ke atas paha mulusnya dan akhirnya sampai di bagian yang tertutup oleh pakaian Hanabi.

". . . ."

Tangannya berhenti sesaat. Meski bagian atas tertutup dengan baik tapi sebab rok yang dikenakan Hanabi pendek dan lebar bagian di bawahnya pahanya tidak tertutupi kain dari pakainnya walau tidak bisa terlihat dengan jelas karena bayangan.

"Gulp. . ."

Naruto bahkan sempat berpikir untuk mencari-cari alasan agar dia bisa mengngkat kaki Hanabi sedikit lebih tinggi agar dia bisa melihat sampai ke pangkal paha gadis kecil itu. Tapi di saat-saat terakhir dia sadar dan kembali menurunkan pandangannya.

"Aku akan mulai."

Kemudian dia mulai menekankan jari-jarinya di atas kulit Hanabi dan menggerakannya naik dan turun di bagian belakang betis gadis kecil itu. Dengan pelan, teliti, dan menyeluruh. Dan ketika Naruto mulai menuju ke bagian tengah, Hanabi tiba-tiba bersuara. . . .

"Annggg. . . .Naruto. . . rasanya mulai aneh. . "

"Aneh?. . apa sakit?"

Hanabi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak sakit. . . malah sebaliknya. . tapi aku susah menjelaskannya. . . . . "

Hanabi mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya lalu menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto kembali melihat wajah Hanabi, setelah itu dia langsung memegang dadanya dan meremas bajunya sendiri kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Kali ini dia harus benar-benar berhenti, meski dia yang menawarkan bantuan tapi sepertinya jika dia terus maju malah nanti dia yang harus mendapatkan bantuan. Bantuan untuk menahan diri.

"Hanabi. . maafkan aku tapi kuras. . ."

Ketika Naruto akan bilang kalau dia harus berhenti dan mencoba mencari alasan untuk tidak kelihatan kabur dari tugas, tiba-tiba ada sebuah teriakan keras dari belakangnya. Suara itu datang dari pintu bangunan tempat para penjaga perbatasan menyimpan barang-barangnya. Dan teriakan yang Hanabi, Sasuke, dan Naruto dengar adalah. . .

"Apa yang kalian lakukan siang bolong begini di depan tempat kerjaku!?. . . . . ."

Kemudian, begitu ketiganya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu. Mereka menemukan seorang pria paruh baya botak yang kelihatannya sedang marah besar. Ekspresi orang itu tentu saja tidak enak dilihat, tapi kemunculan orang itu langsung membuat Hanabi tersenyum lega.

"Daibutsu. . . . kau kelihatan seh . . ."

"Maafkan ketidaksopananku tuan putri Hanabi, selamat datang!."

Begitu sadar dengan kalau orang yang diteriakinya tadi adalah seseorang yang dia kenal, pria itu langsung menunduk dan berlutut sambil mengucapkan salam.

"Kau bisa beridiri."

Menyuruh orang itu untuk tidak berlutut dan memanggilnya tuan putri sama sekali tidak berguna. Hanabi sudah berkali-kali mencobanya dan semua usahanya itu gagal. Pria itu bilang kalau memberikan hormat adalah bagian dari tugasnya, dan jika tugas sudah dibawa-bawa Hanabi tidak lagi bisa memaksa.

"Tuan put. . ."

Daibutsu segera mendekat untuk menyambut Hanabi kedatangan Hanabi, tapi begitu jarak di antara mereka jadi lebih dekat dia mulai menemukan hal-hal aneh. Pakaian Hanabi terlihat kotor dan rusak, selain itu ada bercak-bercak darah yang mengering menempel di permukaannya. Kemudian dia juga menemukan luka-luka di atas kulit gadis kecil yang sudah kelihatan lusuh itu.

"Apa yang terjadi tuan putri?. . ."

Hanabi melihat ke kanan dan kirinya, ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah itu dia kembali menatap Daibutsu yang kelihatan khawatir.

"Bagaimana kalau ceritanya nanti saja? untuk sementara aku ingin segera masuk, jadi tolong bantu aku melewati penjaga."

"Penjaga?. . . . "

Daibutusu melihat ke arah pintu perbatasan, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah petugas yang sedang mengurus keluar masuknya orang dari dan ke dalam teritori Hanabi.

". . . Aku paham!."

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya. . kurasa dia orang baik! dia hanya perlu sedikit lebih flexible."

"Aku akan memastikan kalau dia akan mengingat semua saran tuan putri! dan tentu saja akan kupastikan kalau dia jadi flexible."

Entah kenapa kata flexible tadi jadi kedengaran berbahaya.

Daibutsu segera pergi ke pintu perbatasan, setelah itu dia mengajak ngobrol petugas yang tadi menahan Hanabi dan yang lainnya. Meski apa yang dibicarakan tidak bisa didengar dari jauh, tapi kelihatannya mereka sedang berbicara dengan serius. Begitu pembicaraan itu selesai bisa dilihat dengan jelas kalau petugas tadi mukanya jadi pucat.

Hanabi mengalihkan pandangannya dan pura-pura tidak melihat.

Setengah jam kemudian, ketiganya dijemput sebuah kereta kuda dan akhirnya bisa masuk dan melewati perbatasan. Tempat itu tidak memiliki pasukan militer sendiri seperti layaknya teritori para bangsawan lain, tapi setidaknya di sana mereka tidak perlu lagi khawatir akan diserang tiba-tiba.

2

Namanya adalah Kanna, dalam catatan kependudukan Amteric statusnya adalah istri ke tujuh dari raja yang sekarang sedang berkuasa. Selain itu dia juga adalah pemilik dari teritori pribadi yang diberikan raja serta Ibu dari salah satu pemegang hak sebagai calon raja selanjutnya yang ketuju yaitu Hanabi.

Sekarang posisinya bisa dibilang cukup tinggi. Hanya saja sebab pada dasarnya dia tidak dilahirkan dari keluarga kalangan atas, pendidikan yang diterimanya tidaklah selevel dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan lain yang membuatnya jadi tersingkirkan dari pergaulan dan disisihkan ke daerah kecil yang diberikan padanya sekarang.

Tapi meski mungkin tidak sepintar bangsawan-bangsawan yang sudah didik tentang ekonomi dan politik dari kecil dia masih cukup paham kalau dia sedang terpojok dan keadaan teritori serta orang-orang di dalamnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan baik.

Rumor kalau teritorinya akan diserang sudah menyebar ke mana-mana, dan hal itu membuat warga dari teritorinya merasa cemas, panik, dan juga takut. Beberapa dari mereka sudah ada yang berencana untuk pergi karena takut terkena masalah. Yang adalah hal bagus meski hal itu akan mengurangi pekerja yang ada.

Yang jadi masalah utama adalah sebagian dari warga teritorinya tidak punya tempat lain yang mereka bisa sebut rumah, tidak punya kenalan yang bisa diandalkan, atau sumber pendapatan lain yang mereka gunakan untuk sandaran kehidupannya.

"Ugh. . . ."

Wanita itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Dia tidak bisa melawan Gatsu, dia tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada siapapun kalau keadaan benar-benar mengancam, selain itu jika dia mencoba bernegosiasi sendiri, dia tahu kalau dia akan kalah debat dan berakhir hanya mengiyakan apapun yang Gatsu ajukan.

"Kalau begini aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Dia punya banyak tanggung jawab, selain itu dia juga menanggung bukan hanya nasibnya sendiri tapi banyak orang lain di pundaknya. Tapi meski semua itu penting ada hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk dia lindungi. Dan untuk melindungi hal itu dia bis membuang semua hal lain yang dimiliknya.

Asalkan Hanabi tidak pulang dia bisa menjauhkan anaknya itu dari bahaya.

Adalah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi harapannya langsung kandas begitu seorang pelayan masuk ke tempat kerjanya dan bilang.

"Tuan putri Hanabi sudah pulang."

"Hah?."

Meski Hanabi bisa lulus lebih cepat karena dia melompat-lompat antar kelas, tapi statusnya sebagai sandra politik tidak akan berakhir setidaknya sampai raja baru terpilih. Lalu, jika dia pulang untuk mengurus masalah perebutan tahta atau upacara penghormatan seharusnya masih ada waktu setidaknya sampai satu bulan lagi sebelum ada yang secara resmi memanggilnya pulang ke Amteric.

Jadi kenapa anaknya itu sekarang sudah pulang?.

Apapun alasannya dia tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatannya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan putri satu-satunya itu membahayakan diri demi alasan itu. Dengan penuh determinasi, Kanna berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu dengan langkah cepat.

Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan Hanabi bicara dan memberikan alasan, dia akan bertindak tegas dan langsung menyuruh putri kecilnya itu pergi dari tempat itu. Jika Hanabi menentang, Kanna bahkan sudah bertekad untuk tega melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat anaknya membencinya.

Hanabi jauh lebih pintar darinya, jika dia diajak untuk beradu argumen dia pasti akan kalah. Oleh sebab itulah dia harus menggunakan emosinya saat berbicara dengan anak semata wayangnya itu dan tidak membiarkannya untuk berpikir.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya Kanna sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar. Hanya saja sebelum masuk dia berhenti terlebih dahulu di depannya, kemudian dia memejamkan mata, menunduk, lalu menarik nafas dalam.

"Huuufff. . . . aku bisa melakukannya, aku akan melakukannya! Semuanya baik-baik saja, asalkan dia selamat aku tidak akan mengeluh."

Jika ditanya bagaimana perasaannya, saat mendengar Hanabi pulang tentu saja dia bahagia. Dia sudah berpisah dengan anaknya selama hampir empat tahun. Tentu saja dia ingin melihatnya, ingin berbicara dengannya, dan ingin mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi padanya selama dia tidak bisa melihat putri kecilnya itu.

Tapi situasi sekarang sedang sangat rumit. Oleh sebab itulah meski dia sangat merindukan gadis kecilnya itu, apapun yang terjadi dia ingin Hanabi untuk segera pergi.

Dia menarik nafas panjang sekali lagi lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Kemudian dia memberikan tanda pada seorang pelayan yang ada di sampingnya untuk membuka pintu.

Dan begitu pintu dibuka, dia langsung bisa melihat seorang gadis kecil berdiri di antara dua orang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. Seorang gadis kecil yang dia langsung bentak dengan sekuat tenaga karena sudah pulang dengan seenaknya, karena sudah membuatnya khawatir, dan karena sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak mau dia katakan.

Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi meski memang dia menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang sangat dia kenali berdiri di antara dua orang pemuda yang dia juga kenali. Mulutnya sama sekali tidak mau bersuara dan kakinya langsung tiba-tiba berhenti.

Tiga orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah sebuah kelompok kecil yang sudah jadi bagian dari hidupunya dulu. Sasuke yang berani dan sering mendapat masalah karena sering ikut campur urusan orang lain. Naruto yang menyombongkan kecerdasannya tapi selalu bisa diandalkan. Dan yang terakhir, Hanabi yang pintar tapi tidak tahu dunia luar.

Ketiganya sudah berhasil mengisi kehidupannya yang membosankan jadi berwarna. Mereka sudah berhasil membuat teritori kecilnya jadi punya banyak orang, dan bahkan ketiganya sudah berhasil menolong lebih banyak orang daripada yang bisa dia lakukan sendiri.

Dan dia sudah menganggap ketiganya sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Lalu begitu dia melihat ketiga anak yang dia sayangi itu pulang dengan penuh luka, penampilan kumuh, dan wajah lelah yang bisa dilihat dengan jelas. Tentu saja semua angan-angan yang dipikirkan olehnya sebelumnya langsung terbawa angin dan diganti dengan sebuah rasa kekhawatiran.

"Mama, aku pulang."

Dengan begitu, semua rencana awalnya benar-benar runtuh. Begitu dia mendengar Hanabi memanggilnya tanpa sadar kakinya langsung bergerak dan membawanya ke arah gadis kecil yang ada di depannya.

"Um. . selamat datang."

Kanna mendekap dengan erat tubuh anaknya itu.

"Jangan memeluku terlalu keras."

Hanabi merasa kalau pelukan Ibunya sudah terlalu kuat dan membuatnya mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Kanna sendiri tahu akan hal itu, tapi meski begitu dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri.

Karena itulah berlawanan dengan permintaan putrinya, dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Hanabi.

"Terima kasih sudah pulang dengan selamat."

"Uu. . . . . "

Seketika itu pula Hanabi mengingat semua hal yang sudah terjadi sampai akhirnya dia bisa sampai di rumahnya sendiri. Begitu mendengar suara Ibunya dan merasakan pelukannya, semua emosi yang dia sudah tahan tidak bisa lagi dia bendung.

"Mamaaaa. . . . ."

Membuat air matanya yang seharusnya sudah dia kuras di hari sebelumnya kembali mengalir dengan deras.

Untuk bisa pulang dia harus berpisah dengan orang yang penting baginya, demi bisa pulang dia harus meninggalkan tugasnya, membuat pemuda yang sudah dia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri hampir mati, dan demi hal yang sama pula dia juga harus berkali-kali hampir mati di tangan seseorang yang bahkan dia tidak kenal.

"Uaaaa. . . "

Dia ingin kabur dari keadaan, dia ingin menyerah dan dia ingin melemparkan tanggung jawabnya pada orang lain sambil mencari seseorang untuk disalahkan atas semua hal buruk yang sudah terjadi padanya.

Tapi dia bertahan, meski harus menanggung semua beban itu dia tetap bertahan, terus memandang ke depan dan berjalan maju.

Sebab jika dia berhenti, menyerah atau kabur, maka nasib Ibunyalah yang akan jadi taruhan. Dan hal yang paling tidak dia ingin lihat di dunia ini adalah masa depan di mana Ibunya tidak ada atau masa depan di mana Ibunya harus hidup menderita.

"Cup. .cup.. .cup. . ."

Kanna mencoba menenangkan Hanabi yang terus menangis sesenggukan dengan membelai lembut kepala anaknya itu.

"Ugh. . .u. . . ."

Adalah apa yang dia ingin lakukan, tapi bukannya Hanabi yang terpengaruh oleh tindakannya tapi malah Kanna yang terpengaruh oleh suasana yang dibawa oleh anaknya. Membuatnya yang ingin menghentikan tangisan anaknya malah jadi ikut menangis.

"Hanabi . . ."

Saat Sasuke pergi tanpa pamit dia mengira kalau pemuda itu pulang ke rumahnya sendiri untuk kabur. Dia merasa marah karena pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi di sisi lain dia juga bersyukur sebab dengan begitu Sasuke tidak akan ikut terkena masalah yang menimpanya. Secara emosional dia tidak terima tapi secara logika dia tahu kalau hal itu adalah tindakan yang terbaik untuknya.

Tapi kalau dilihat dari situasinya sekarang sudah jelas kalau Sasuke tidak pulang dan malah pergi menyusul Hanabi untuk membawanya pulang.

Lalu kenapa Sasuke mau membahayakan Hanabi yang selalu ingin dia lindungi, dan kenapa Hanabi mau membahayakan diri hanya untuk pulang. Jawabannya sudah jelas, untuk Ibunya. Untuk Kanna.

Hanya alasan itulah yang bisa membuat anaknya yang penurut jadi keras kepala.

Mungkin karena Hanabi tidak memiliki saudara yang bisa diberikan perhatian gadis kecil itu malah jadi mencurahkan sebagian besar perhatiannya pada Ibunya sendiri. Di saat anak-anal seumurannya sedang manja-manjanya pada kedua orang tuanya dan bertingkah egois untuk mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Hanabi malah melakukan yang sebaliknya.

Kadang Kanna malah merasa kalau dialah yang posisinya sebagai anak sebab Hanabi selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi keinginannya.

Dan tentu aja jika Hanabi mendengar kalau Ibunya adala dalam situasi berbahaya gadis kecil itu tidak akan ragu untuk bergerak.

Setelah melihat Sasuke, Kanna beralih melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan sepasang anak dan orang tua itu. Dan begitu dia menyadari kalau ada sebuah pandangan yang balik mengarah padanya, Naruto langsung menundukan badannya sekedar untuk memberitahukan kalau mereka tidak perlu memikirkannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja di sana Naruto?."

Hanabi memang pintar, tapi karena kepintarannya kadang apa yang dia bicarakan tidak bisa dipahami oleh orang lain dan malah pada akhirnya membuat mereka jadi marah padanya. Sedangkan Sasuke itu pemberani dan punya rasa peduli yang tinggi tapi sebab dia adalah tipe orang yang maju tanpa berpikir dulu, kadang masalah yang didapatkannya jauh lebih banyak daripada yang berhasil dia selesaikan.

Dan di saat keduanya sudah mencapai jalan buntu, biasanya yang akan memberikan follow up adalah Naruto.

Kali inipun Kanna yakin hal yang terjadi tidak jauh berbeda.

Sasuke pergi tanpa berpikir panjang, Hanabi mencoba memecahkan masalahnya sendiri karena merasa punya tanggung jawab. Sedangkan karena merasa khawatir akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut untuk memastikan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Cepat ke sini! Kau juga Sasuke!."

"Ha?."

". . ."

Kanna membuka kedua lengannya dengan lebar untuk memberikan tanda pada kedua pemuda itu untuk ikut masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi mau dilihat dari manapun keduanya tidak bisa begitu saja menerima tawaran itu. Meski keduanya sudah dianggap seperti anak oleh Kanna, tapi ketiganya tetaplah tidak memiliki hubungan darah sehingga jauh di dalam sana mereka masih menganggap Kanna sebagai lawan jenis.

Meski sudah mempunyai seorang anak Kanna sendiri bisa dibilang masih muda, selain umur dia juga masih kelihatan cantik. Oleh sebab itulah Sasuke dan Naruto yang notabene adalah pria yang sudah dewasa agak merasa bingung harus merespon bagaimana.

"Sudah kubilang ke sini!."

"Tapi. . ."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa agak bersalah."

"Mengesampingkan Sasuke yang memang hanya suka anak kecil kau harusnya tidak masalah kan Naruto?."

"Justru karena aku tidak punya masalah, sehingga aku tidak bisa."

"Jangan banyak alasan dan ke sini saja! Kalian itu anakku jadi menurut saja."

Dengan begitu Kanna yang seharusnya paling tua malah bertingkah manja seperti anak kecil. Dia tidak ingin mendengar alasan dan tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah agar keduaya menuruti permintaanya.

Dan kalau sudah begitu, keduanya sudah tidak bisa melawan sehingga pada akhirnya ketiganya berakhir memeluk Kanna sebelum beristirahat dan membersihkan diri untuk bersiap mulai menyusun rencana selanjutnya.

3

Setelah keluar dari ruangan lamanya yang pernah dia tempati saat masih kecil, Naruto yang mengenakan pakaian Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah di mana mereka semua orang akan melakukan rapat. Dan sebab isi rapat itu bisa dibilang agak rahasia, pelayan yang biasanya mengikuti tamu sengaja disuruh untuk melakukan hal lain.

Dalam beberapa saat saja Naruto sudah berhasil sampai di ruang tengah, dan begitu dia masuk ke dalamnya dia langsung menemukan Sasuke yang tubuhnya sudah dihiasi dengan perban menggantikan sobekan kain yang sebelumnya digunakan. Lalu tidak jauh dari pemuda itu, di sisi lain meja dia bisa melihat Hanabi yang sedang duduk. .

"Mama. . . aku malu. ."

Di atas pangkuan Ibunya sambil dipeluk dengan erat dari belakang.

"Ah. . . kenapa kau harus malu?."

Dan yang dilakukannya tentu saja tidak berhenti hanya pada level memeluk. Kanna juga sedang sibuk menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada Hanabi, menciumi rambutnya sambil tidak henti-hentinya bilang kalau 'anaku benar-benar imut' dan juga kalimat berbahaya seperti 'aku ingin menikahimu' dengan muka bahagia.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu Sasuke?."

Sementara Naruto bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di tempat itu juga sedang memasang ekspresi senang. Entah kenapa matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat pemandangan Kanna yang sedang memperlakukan anaknya seperti kucing kecil.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau bisa melihat adegan yuri di tempat seperti ini."

"Yuri?."

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!."

"Kalian jangan hanya ngobrol saja! Cepat tolong aku!."

Hanabi tahu kalau Ibunya mungkin sangat merindukannya. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Ibunya yang hari ini tidak seperti Ibunya yang biasanya. Saat Hanabi ingin mandi Kanna entah kenapa bersikeras untuk ikut mandi bersama, setelah berada di kamar mandi entah kenapa dia juga berikeras agar Hanabi membiarkannya memberishkan tubuhnya, lalu setelah selesai dan berganti Kanna juga ingin membuat Hanabi duduk dipangkuannya.

Kalau hanya duduk di pangkuannya saja mungkin tidak ada masalah, tapi sambil duduk Kanna juga mulai menempelkan mulut dan hidungnya lengannya, pundaknya, lehernya, pipinya, kepalanya. Selain itu tangan Ibunya tidak mau diam dan selalu bergerak memegang banyak bagian seperti dada, pinggang, perut, dan paha.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi sepertinya Mama sudah berubah jadi orang mesum."

Hanabi mencoba melepaskan diri layaknya kucing yang tidak mau digendong oleh orang yang baru ditemuinya. Tapi permintaan tolongnya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh kedua temannya itu. Naruto tidak bisa meminta Kanna untuk melepaskan anaknya sedangkan Sasuke tidak mau melihat apa yang sedang terjadi berakhir sebelum dia bisa mengingat semua detailnya.

Akhirnya, tanpa mempedulikan Hanabi Naruto memulai rapat.

"Ahem. . . . . rapat darurat untuk menyelamatkan teritori ini resmi dimulai. . . ."

Tapi apa yang mereka harus bicarakan sekarang bukanlah rencana untuk membuat mereka bisa mengusir orang-orang Gatsu dari teritori mereka saat dia datang. Meski mereka berhasil membuat rencana semacam itupun tidak mungkin mereka bisa mengesekusinya sebab mereka kekurangan sebuah hal fundamental yang benar-benar mereka butuhkan.

"Um. . .aku paham. . jadi yang akan kita bahas adalah cara mengulur waktu kan?."

Naruto mengangguk untuk memberikan tanda kalau apa yang dikatakan Hanabi adalah memang apa yang dia maksud.

Mereka tidak punya waktu. Rencana apapun yang mereka buat tidak akan bisa dieksekusi dengan batas waktu yang mereka miliki sekarang. Dari estimasi yang Naruto buat pasukan musuh akan sampai paling cepat besok pagi. Dan begitu mereka sampai itu berarti mereka sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi. Dengan kata lain skak mat.

Karena itulah mereka harus memfokuskan diri untuk mencari cara agar bisa mengulur waktu.

"Kau bilang kalau kita harus fokus mengulur waktu. . . tapi dilihat sekilas saja sudah jelas kalau jumlah mereka jauh lebih banyak dari orang-orang yang ada di sini, selain itu tidak seperti kasus sebelumnya orang-orang di sini adalah orang sipil."

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya setelah mengingat kalau dia melihat ada banyak kereta supply saat kabur dari pasukan Gatsu. Dan jika mereka harus membawa supply sebanyak itu maka jelas pasukan yang harus diberi supply juga jumlahnya pasti harus sebanding. Meski Gatsu tidak membawa semua pasukannyapun, setidaknya orang itu akan mengerahkan lima ratus orang untuk bergerak menuju teritori Hanabi.

Dalam perang yang sesungguhnya jumlah itu mungkin tidak terlalu spektakuler, tapi kalau hanya untuk menaklukan teritori Hanabi yang bahkan tidak punya pasukan militer jumlah itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Total penduduk dari teritori Hanabi hanya mencapai sekitar lima ratus, dan banyak dari mereka yang tidak bisa dihitung sebagai kekuatan tempur. Kalau anak-anak, orang tua, dan juga wanita tidak dihitung orang yang bisa bertempur paling banyak hanya seratus atau mungkin paling banyak seratus lima puluh orang.

Dan dari orang yang sudah sedikit itu tidak ada jaminan kalau mereka semua akan mau bertarung mempertahankan teritori Hanabi.

"Kalau kita bertahan tentu saja kita akan kalah, aku memang bilang kita harus mengulur waktu tapi bukan berarti kita akan mundur dan bertahan sampai semua orang mati."

"Lalu?."

"Kita akan menyerang pasukan Gatsu dan memaksa mereka berhenti dan memberikan kita waktu."

Mempertahankan jauh lebih sulit daripada menyerang. Dalam sebuah perang, meski kedua pihak yang saling berhadapan memiliki kekuatan yang sama tapi tetap saja tekanan yang dialami pihak bertahan jauh lebih berat daripada pihak yang menyerang. Sebab bertahan sambil melindungi sesuatu itu lebih sulit daripada menyerang dan menghancurkan.

"Dan meski aku bilang menyerang tentu saja kita tidak akan melakukan konfrontasi langsung."

Masalah jumlah adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diatasi dalam waktu satu atau dua jam. Oleh sebab itulah melakukan serangan langsung tidak akan mungkin bisa dilakukan. Jadi jika mereka ingin menyerang target yang harus mereka incar adalah bagian paling vital milik musuh.

Bagian yang sangat vital sampai musuh tidak akan lagi bisa bergerak begitu bagian itu tidak berfungsi.

"Kita akan menyerang, tapi tujuan utama serangan yang kita lakukan bukanlah untuk mengalahkan musuh."

Seperti yang sudah Naruto katakan sebelumnya, tujuan utama mereka adalah untuk mengulur waktu yang cukup panjang untuk mereka bisa benar-benar menyusun rencana yang jauh lebih baik untuk bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Keinginan Gatsu untuk menguasai teritori Hanabi.

"Aku paham kalau yang kau ingin lakukan hanyalah menggretak musuh, tapi gretakan macam apa yang bisa membuat mereka memberikan waktu untuk kita bisa mundur dan membuat rencana baru?."

Sasuke tahu kalau mereka perlu menyerang, tapi dia masih belum paham apa yang mereka harus lakukan setelah berhasil menyerang.

"Menyerang hanyalah cara, bukan tujuan akhirnya, yang ingin kubuat adalah keadaan stalmate di mana Gatsu tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali bernegosiasi."

Perang sendiri juga adalah salah satu bentuk dari negosiasi, sebuah negosiasi yang keputusan akhirnya diambil berdasarkan hasil dari konflik fisik di mana perlu ada korban yang harus dijatuhkan agar resolusi bisa ditemukan.

Hanya saja negosiasi yang Naruto maksud dan inginkan bukanlah negosiasi semacam itu, tapi negosiasi di mana mereka bisa bertatap muka lalu bicara dan mengatakan pendapat masing-masing.

"Meski kita kalah telak dalam urusan militer tapi dalam hal lain kita punya posisi yang jauh lebih baik, karena itulah apapun yang terjadi kita harus bisa memaksa mereka bertempur menggunakan bidang yang kita lebih kuasai."

Hal pertama yang jadi keuntungan terbesar mereka adalah fakta kalau Kanna dan Hanabi adalah bagian dari keluarga kerajaan. Dengan kata lain, meski mereka tidak terlalu dianggap penting tapi tidak mungkin keadaan mereka tidak diperhatikan. Jika ada yang dengan terang-terangan ingin melukai keduanya itu berarti mereka sudah melakukan pengkhianatan pada negara.

Dan tentu saja Gatsu tidak ingin berurusan dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Jadi jelas meski hanya untuk urusan penampilan saja, Gatsu akan tetap memasang kedok hormat dan tingkah tidak berbahaya di depan Kanna dan Hanabi.

Selain itu, sebab event pemilihan calon raja juga sangat dekat waktunya dia akan mendapatkan perhatian yang tidak dia inginkan dari fraksi-fraksi calon lain yang mengira kalau dia memihak pada salah satunya kalau dia menangani masalah dengan Hanabi menggunakan kekerasan.

Kemudian keadaan teritori Hanabi juga jauh lebih baik daripada teritori milik Gatsu, dan dengan keadaan yang lebih baik tentu saja jumlah kas yang dimiliki Hanabi berada di atas Gatsu meski tanah yang dimilikinya hanya setengah dari lahan yang dimiliki orang itu.

"Lalu yang terakhir, mereka menganggap kalau kita ini bodoh."

Diremehkan orang lain memang rasanya tidak enak, tapi dalam perang membuat musuh percaya kalau kita lemah adalah bagian dasar yang paling dasar dari sebuah strategi untuk mengalahkan musuh. Jika musuh maju dengan asumsi kalau kita tidak bisa melawan maka tanpa rencana rumitpun mereka akan dengan sendirinya membuat celah yang bisa dieksploitasi nantinya.

"Hm. . . . jadi kau ingin memberikan solusi pada masalah yang kau buat sendiri."

Hanabi yang sedari tadi ingin melepaskan diri mulai berhenti memberontak di dalam pelukan Ibunya, tapi hal itu bukan karena dia menyerah melainkan karena pikirannya dialihkan pada hal lain. Ketika dia serius berpikir dia mulai tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan hanya fokus pada isi kepalanya saja.

Taktik memberikan solusi pada masalah yang kau buat sendiri itu sama sekali bukan hal baru. Dalam dunia bisnis, strategi marketing semacam itu sudah diterapkan sejak lama. Jika seseorang punya skill yang cukup bahkan mereka bisa membuat seseorang bisa membutuhkan barang yang dari dulu tidak pernah mereka perlukan menjadi item penting yang harus dimiliki.

"Ya. . . ketika kita sudah memojokannya kita akan memberikan solusi yang kelihatannya paling mudah untuk diambil sebab tidak ada resikonya."

"Hm. . . garis besarnya aku paham. . . tapi meski kita hanya ingin menggretak kita harus tetap butuh banyak orang, sekali lagi masalah awal kita sama sekali belum selesai."

Naruto bisa mengurangi jumlah orang yang dibutuhkannya dengan membuat strategi baru, tapi Naruto sendiri tidak bisa menyuruh orang yang ada di teritori Hanabi untuk menurutinya sebab dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia punya rencana tapi dia tidak punya orang yang bisa menjalankan rencananya.

Sehebat apapun jendral mereka itu bukan apa-apa tanpa pasukannya.

"Aku ingin mengajukan diri, tapi kejadian tadi pagi membuatku agak shock."

Sasuke ingin membantu Naruto mengumpulkan orang-orang untuk menjalankan rencananya. Tapi kejadian pagi tadi membuatnya sadar kalau dia juga sepertinya tidak terlalu mempunyai pengaruh di dalam teritori Hanabi. Jika dia memaksakan diri untuk merekrut seseorang kebanyakan dari mereka hanya akan menanyakan dia itu siapa.

"Berdasarkan proses eliminasi, tidak ada kandidat yang lebih baik untuk mencari sukarelawan kecuali kalian berdua."

Naruto akhirnya memfokuskan pandangannya pada Hanabi dan Kanna. Lalu Kanna yang sedang memangku Hanabi juga ikut melihat ke arah anaknya yang sedang dia peluk. Sedangkan Hanabi sendiri masih kelihatan berpikir.

". . . "

Hanabi melepaskan kedua tangan Ibunya dari pinggangnya setelah itu dia turun dan berdiri lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk balik melihat Naruto langsung ke matanya.

"Kurasa kita tidak punya pilihan lain."

Setelah itu Hanabi berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Kanna lalu tersenyum dan bilang.

"Mama, apa kau pernah main drama?."

"Ha?."

4

"Beberapa orang sudah mulai pergi, dan kurasa kita juga harus ikut sebelum terlambat."

"Memangnya kau ingin pergi ke mana?."

"Ke mana saja yang penting bukan di sini."

"Kalau begitu akan kuganti pertanyaannya?. . . . memangnya kita bisa pergi ke mana?."

Dengan pertanyaan itu, seorang wanita yang sedari tadi terus meminta suaminya yang duduk di depannya untuk pergi akhirnya terdiam. Keinginannya untuk pergi tentu saja tidak hilang, tapi ketidaktahuannya akan jawaban apa yang harus diberikan membuatnya tidak bisa bicara lagi.

"Aku paham kalau kau khawatir, tapi seperti yang sudah kau tahu sendiri pergi dari sini itu bukan perkara mudah."

Mereka berdua adalah salah satu dari pasangan suami istri yang tinggal di dalam teritori Hanabi. Dan mereka juga adalah salah satu bagian dari ratusan orang yang bekerja pada Kanna. Tempat tinggal mereka tidak jauh dari rumah besar Hanabi yang bisa mereka lihat dari jendela depan rumah semi permanen yang baru mereka selesai bangun seminggu yang lalu.

Setelah pulang dari pekerjaannya di perkebunan milik Kanna, Ibunya Hanabi. Biasanya mereka akan bersantai untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah lelah digunakan bekerja seharian. Hanya saja mulai beberapa minggu yang lalu, waktu istirahat mereka diiringi oleh suasana suasana gelisah yang menyebar dari segala arah.

Penyebab suasana tidak mengenakan itu adalah menyebarnya rumor kalau teritori yang mereka tempati itu akan diserang oleh pemilik teritori lain. Seorang pemilik teritori yang juga adalah seorang jendral perang penjaga perbatasan dengan jumlah pasukan besar.

Nama dari jendral perang itu adalah Gatsu. Dalam masa perang dia dikenal sebagai orang yang kejam saat berada di depan lawan. Selain itu dia juga punya pasukan kuat yang bahkan mampu menghentikan serangan pasukan koalisi dalam bagian akhir perang dan mencegah daerah yang dimiliki Konoha jadi semakin kecil.

Lalu orang seperti itu ingin menyerang teritori kecil yang bahkan tidak memiliki pasukan militer. Dilihat dari manapun Kanna tidak punya kesempatan untuk bisa mempertahankan teritorinya. Lalu ketika Kanna kalah, maka sudah bisa dipastikan kalau kepemilikan ataupun menejemennya akan beralih tangan pada Gatsu.

Hal itulah yang membuat semua orang jadi gelisah.

Dari rumor yang beredar Gatsu datang dengan alasan ingin mengambil budak-budak dan juga kriminal yang kabur ke teritori Hanabi lalu melindungi keluarga kerajaan. Tapi alasan semacam itu hanya orang bodoh saja yang akan mempercayainya.

Semua alasan itu hanyalah kedok untuk mengambil alih teritori Hanabi.

Setelah perang keadaan ekonomi di Konoha jadi kacau. Pengalihan masa secara besar-besaran ke arah ekspansi militer membuat industri domestik mereka yang dari dulu memang sudah punya kapasitas tidak memadai menjadi tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

Lalu begitu pasukan koalisi terbentuk dan Konoha diserang balik, hadiah berbentuk teritori dan jarahan yang seharusnya masuk menjadi macet dan membuat keadaan keuangan kerajaan berada dalam level defisit. Belum lagi korban yang jatuh dalam perang juga membuat tenaga kerja yang bisa dikerahkan jadi semakin sedikit. Menyebabkan produksi pangan dan komoditas masal lainnya jadi minim.

Bagi pemilik teritori besar yang fokus pada militer seperti Gatsu, bantuan yang mereka dapat dari kerajaan tidak akan mungkin bisa cukup. Dan dengan keadaan ekonomi Konoha yang sekarang memberi makan pada warga di teritorinya jadi tugas yang sangat berat untuk bisa dilakukan.

Karena itulah mereka membutuhkan sumber pengasilan baru. Sebuah target untuk diambil. Sebuah teritori yang kegiatan ekonominya lancar, sumber pangannya cukup, dan juga tidak punya kekuatan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri sebagai sasaran untuk dikuasai.

"Tidak seperti mereka yang sudah pindah, kita tidak punya keluarga yang bisa diandalkan di luar sana, kita juga tidak punya tempat sendiri maupun koneksi dengan orang penting, selain itu. . . ."

Mereka juga harus meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka, lahan yang sudah diberikan pada mereka, dan juga rumah yang sudah mereka bangun dengan susah payah.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Miina? bagaimana dengan masa depannya?."

Sang istri melihat ke luar jendela lagi. Dan kali ini dia memfokuskan pandangannya pada seorang gadis kecil berumur sembilan tahun yang sedang berlarian di depan halaman rumah mereka bersama teman-teman sebayanya.

". . . . . "

Kali ini tinggal sang suami yang tidak bisa bicara.

Niat Gatsu sudah jelas tidak baik, tapi meski begitu dia masih berurusan dengan anggota keluarga raja jadi tidak mungkin mereka akan berlaku buruk pada pemilik teritori yang mereka akan ambil alih kepemilikannya.

Hanya saja nasib pekerja di sana adalah urusan lain. Mereka semua adalah orang biasa, dan sebagiannya lagi adalah budak. Di Konoha perbedaan status antara rakyat biasa, keluarga kerajaan, bangsawan dan anggota militer itu sangat jauh jaraknya.

Dan tentu saja posisi budak masih jauh di bawah lagi. Meski orang biasa diperlakukan seperti pelayan selalu harus menurut pada orang yang jabatannya lebih tinggi, tapi pada dasarnya hak-hak mereka masih diakui. Sedangkan untuk budak, mereka bahkan tidak dianggap sebagai manusia melainkan hanya sebatas properti. Dengan kata lain, barang.

Lalu, hukum di Konoha mengatakan kalau anak seorang budak juga adalah budak. Dan,secara resmi sang suami adalah seorang budak milik Hanabi. Dengan kata lain, anak gadisnya juga akan jadi seorang budak.

Kanna dan Hanabi tidak memperlakukan budak dengan buruk, dan malah sebaliknya. Mereka diperlaukan dengan baik dan hormat seakan mereka punya level yang sama. Selain itu, mereka juga diberikan tempat tinggal, pekerjaan yang layak, bahkan juga penghasilan yang cukup serta kesempatan untuk bisa bebas dengan membayar tebusannya.

Kehidupan mereka jauh lebih baik setelah mereka ikut Hanabi dan menjadi bagian dari teritorinya.

Tapi apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka kalau pemiliknya diganti?.

Sang suami akan benar-benar bersukur kalau semuanya akan tetap sama, tapi melihat latar belakang dari orangnya, serta tindakan yang sudah dilakukannya dia yakin kalau yang akan dia dapatkan setelah pergantian bukanlah nasib yang lebih baik dari sekarang.

". . .Aku. . . ."

Dia mengikuti arah pandangan istrinya ke arah anak satu-satunya yang ada di luar rumahnya.

Dia sudah mengalami banyak kesusahan, sejak kecil kesulitan sudah jadi temannya jadi meskipun dia mengalaminya lagi dia bisa melaluinya. Tapi putrinya lain, dia lahir di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan dan restu dari banyak orang. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kelaparan, dia tidak tahu sakitnya membiarkan tubuhnya terkena penyakit, dan dia juga tidak tahu betapa lelahnya dipaksa bekerja seharian tanpa dibayar.

Dan tentu saja sebagai seorang ayah, dia tidak ingin putrinya mengetahui semua hal itu.

"Baiklah. . . . aku akan menjual semua yang kita punya. . . dengan uang itu kalian bisa pergi dari sini tanpa masalah."

"Ha?."

"Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini!."

"Kenapa? apa karena masalah uang? kalau iya kita bisa berhemat, aku juga akan membantu bekerja nanti."

"Salah satunya iya, tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya."

"Lalu apa?."

"Aku tidak bisa kabur begitu saja meninggalkan teritori ini."

Dia punya hutang yang sangat besar. Dan hutang yang dia maksud bukan hanya hutang finansial, tapi juga hutang lain yang jauh lebih penting untuk dibayar. Sebuah hutang budi.

"Aku harus membayar hutangku pada nona Hanabi meski aku harus mati."

Hanabi sudah melakukan sangat banyak hal untuknya. Membelinya dari orang yang tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik, memberikannya kebebasan, dan bahkan ketika ekonomi di tempat ini belum sebaik sekarang gadis kecil itulah yang memberi mereka makan.

Pada dasarnya alasan kenapa kehidupannya bisa jauh lebih baik sekarang adalah semuanya karena Hanabi. Dia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik, penghasilan yang cukup, keluarga yang damai, dan kehidupan yang tentram adalah karena dia diberikan kesempatan oleh Hanabi.

Dan sampai saat ini tidak pernah merasa kalau dia sudah membalas semua hutang budi itu. Selama ini yang dia lakukan hanyalah menerima kebaikan Hanabi dan Ibunya lalu fokus untuk mengurus dirinya dan keluarganya sendiri. Dia merasa kalau sampai saat ini dia belum pernah membantu keluarga Hanabi secara langsung.

Oleh sebab itulah, dia tidak akan pergi. Sebab di saat-saat sulit seperti inilah ketika bantuannya mungkin akan diperlukan.

"Tapi hutang itu adalah hutangku pribadi, karena itulah kalian bisa pergi."

"Jangan sembarang bica. . ."

Sang istri mencoba komplain, tapi tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara lonceng keras yang berada di sebuah menara di rumah Hanabi. Lonceng itu biasanya digunakan sebagai sarana komunikasi untuk para pekerja sehingga bunyi dari lonceng itu punya macam-macam arti. Dan kali ini, lonceng itu berbunyi dengan satu suara panjang, dan dua suara pendek yang artinya mereka harus berkumpul di halaman rumah Hanabi.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah mengambil keputusan. . aku akan pergi ke sana! kau dan Miina tetap di rumah."

Dia tahu kalau istrinya tidak ingin dia pergi karena kemungkinan besar dia akan disuruh melakukan hal berbahaya. Tapi meski begitu dia tetap harus pergi. Apapun yang istrinya katakan tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya untuk pergi menolong orang yang sudah menolongnya dulu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa ratus meter akhirnya dia sampai di depan rumah Hanabi. Dan begitu dia sampai tentu saja di sana sudah ada banyak orang yang berkumpul lebih dulu dari dirinya. Dia tidak mengenal semua orang, tapi dia dengan mudah menemukan wajah-wajah lama yang dia kenal dengan baik.

Dan ketika dia menghampiri kelompok kecil yang dia kenal itu seseorang langsung menepuk punggungnya.

"Oo kau datang juga."

"Hm. . ."

"Akhirnya saat ini datang juga."

Satu orang lagi datang dan kelompok kecil mereka sekarang berisi lima orang.

"Menurutmu kenapa kita disuruh berkumpul?."

Salah satu dari mereka bertanya pada yang lain. Semua orang sudah sadar akan keadaan yang sedang terjadi dan paham apa yang mungkin akan terjadi. Tapi seseorang perlu mengatakannya dengan jelas agar masing-masing bisa mempersiapkan hatinya sendiri saat mendengar jawaban itu secara langsung.

"Memangnya apa lagi kalau bukan untuk berperang?."

Satu orang menjawab dan semua orang langsung menerimanya dengan mudah.

"Jujur saja sebenarnya aku takut, lawan kita adalah prajurit terlatih dengan peralatan lengkap dilihat dari manapun sudah jelas kita akan kalah. . . tapi meski begitu. . "

Mereka melihat satu sama lain selama beberapa saat dan. . .

"Tidak ada dari kalian yang ingin kabur kan?."

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dari teman-temannya yang lain. Setelah beberapa menit kembali berlalu, akhirnya sebagian besar penghuni teritori Hanabi berkumpul di depan rumahnya dalam barisan yang rapi. Lebih rapi bahkan dari prajurit yang ada di istana. Bahkan anak-anak kecilpun juga ikut berbaris dengan baik.

Dan ketika keadaan sudah tenang, pemilik teritori yang resmi Kanna dan anak gadisnya Hanabi, kemudian dua orang pemuda yang samar-samar dia masih kenal naik ke atas sebuah panggung darurat agar bisa dengan mudah dilihat dari jauh.

Kanna maju dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Selamat sore dan maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggu istirahat kalian, hari ini kalian kukumpulkan agar kita bisa membicarakan tentang masa depan tempat ini."

Kaum bangsawan normalnya tidak akan meminta maaf pada orang biasa, apalagi bangsawan di Konoha yang harga dirinya sudah terkenal tinggi di mana-mana. Tapi Kanna dan anaknya lain, mungkin karena dia dulu juga orang biasa dia memperlakukan semua orang secara sama rata.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu dengan menggunakan alasan mengambil kembali budak dan kriminal yang kabur ke sini lalu melindungi keluarga kami dari bahaya seseorang akan datang dengan membawa pasukan."

Poosisi Kanna yang dipandang sebelah mata bahkan oleh para bangsawan tentu saja bukanlah posisi yang dia banggakan. Dia tidak punya kekuasaan atas siapapun, dia tidak punya pengaruh politik, dan teritorinya hanyalah tanah yang bisa dibilang kecil oleh banyak bangsawan yang seharusnya punya kelas di bawahnya.

Jadi apa keuntungan dari melindungi orang seperti itu bahkan tanpa perintah resmi dari kerajaan?. Bahkan bisa dibilang mereka hanya akan menanggung kerugian karena harus membayar biasa ekspedisi yang tidak sedikit.

Jadi sudah jelas kalau Gatsu punya maksud tertentu, dan maksud tertentu itu adalah. . .

"Dia ingin mengambil teritori ini. . . dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Kanna menundukan kepalannya dalam-dalam.

"Sebab aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Di dalam suaranya jelas terdengar rasa penyesalan, dan dari kata-katanya terpancar keputusasaan. Orang-orang yang mendengarnya bisa merasakan kalau Kanna memang ingin membantu tapi tidak bisa. Dan sebab latar belakangnya sebagai orang biasa sudah jadi rahasia umum semua orang bisa mengerti situasinya dengan mudah.

"Hanya saja meski aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun anakku tidak mau menyerah dan ingin melawan. . . ."

Setelah itu Kanna melihat ke arah Hanabi dan memberikan tanda untuk maju. Hanabi yang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk bicara segera menggantikan posisi ibunya yang sudah mundur.

"Huuuhhff. . . ."

Hanabi menarik nafas dalam begitu melihat banyak orang yang juga sedang balas melihat ke arahnya. Semua pandangan yang terpusat padanya itu memberikan sedikit tekanan, tapi menghadapi tekanan dan bertahan darinya adalah salah satu keahliannya sehingga meski dia memang jadi agak sedikit grogi dia tetap tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan baik.

"Selamat sore, namaku adalah Hanabi, anak dari Kanna dan juga putri ke tujuh dari raja Konoha saat ini."

Sama seperti Ibunya, Hanabi juga menunduk untuk memberi hormat pada semua orang.

Kemudian setelah itu. . . .

Selamat datang nona Hanabi. . . aku merindukanmu. . akhirnya nona Hanabi pulang juga. . terima kasih sudah datang. . . . . dan berbagai macam teriakan-teriakan keras lain diarahkan pada Hanabi.

Keadaan jadi sangat ramai begitu mereka akhirnya bisa melihat Hanabi yang mereka dengar sudah pulang. Bagi orang-orang lama keberadaan Hanabi punya pengaruh yang lebih besar daripada Kanna, sebab bagi sebagian besar orang itu tagu apa yang sudah Hanabi lakukan demi mereka jauh lebih banyak daripada Kanna yang notabene adalah pemilik resmi dari teritori yang mereka tempati.

". . . ."

Untuk sesaat Hanabi tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Setelah pergi selama bertahun-tahun dia kira kalau semua orang akan menganggapnya seperti orang asing begitu dia kembali. Tapi ternyata semua orang malah menyambutnya dengan hangat seakan dia adalah bagian dari keluarga mereka.

"Aku . . .pulang. . . ."

Teriakan-teriakan acak yang tadi didengarnya mulai menjadi lebih terkontrol, setelah itu isi dari teriakan itu juga ikut berubah dari sekedar kata-kata acak dan menjadi panggilan terhadap Hanabi. Pada akhirnya, banyak orang mulai bersorak-sorai memanggil Nama Hanabi seperti pengikut aliran sesat yang sedang terhipnotis.

". . . Siapa yang bilang kalau tuan putri ke tujuh tidak pantas jadi raja?."

Sedangkan orang-orang baru yang tidak terlalu mengenal Hanabi hanya berbicara dengan satu salam lain tentang penampilan Hanabi yang ternyata jauh dari bayangan mereka.

Keluarga Hanabi bukanlah keluarga yang punya harta atau kekuasaan yang terlalu besar, sedangkan catatan kegagalan Hanabi memasuki sekolah bangsawan juga jadi sesuatu yang biasa mereka dengar. Selain itu itu, setelah jadi sandra politik Hanabi masuk ke dalam sekolah militer.

Dari semua hal itu kebanyakan dari mereka membayangkan kalau Hanabi hanya akan terlihat seperti anak desa bodoh yang kulitnya jadi gelap karena sering terkena terik matahari. Hanya saja yang dapatkan malah sebaliknya.

Jauh dari itu, malah bisa dibilang Hanabi punya aura yang membuat seseorang langsung ingin bertekuk lutut di hadapannya dan memberikan hormat. Penampilan menawannya yang tidak bisa dilupakan sesuai dengan posisinya sebagai tuan putri, cara bicaranya yang santai tapi sopan dan dipenuhi rasa percaya diri membuat orang yang diajaknya bicaranya secara otomatis ingin memperlakukannya dengan baik, dan pandangan matanya mengatakan kalau dia bukanlah gadis kecil bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

". . . ahaha. . ."

Hanabi melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum mencoba menenangkan orang-orang yang sedang menyorakan namanya,

"Aku juga rindu pada kalian semua. . . tapi kita punya hal lain yang penting untuk dibicarakan."

Begitu topik baru dimulai semua sorakan itu perlahan-lahan berhenti. Semua orangpun kembali memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada Hanabi yang sedang kembali menarik nafas untuk bersiap berbicara.

"Kalau kita tidak melawan sudah jelas jendral Gatsu akan menguasai teritori ini dan semua isinya, yang mungkin akan membuat orang yang mendengarnya langsung berpikiran buruk."

Ya, ketakutan besar sebagian besar penududuk teritori Hanabi adalah perubahan kepemilikan teritori akan membuat nasib mereka lebih buruk. Selain Kanna dan Hanabi, pada dasarnya semua bangsawan pemilik teritori di Konoha tidak pernah ada yang memberikan imbalan yang cukup untuk pekerja kalangan bawah seperti petani. Selain itu kadang mereka juga mendapatkan perlakuan tidak adil disertai dengan tuntutan-tuntutan tidak masuk akal yang membuat kehidupan mereka jadi tambah susah.

Sedangkan di teritori Hanabi yang mereka tempati sekarang, mereka mendapatkan imbalan yang cukup, kesempatan untuk jadi bebas, perlakuan manusiawi, pajak rendah, dan tempat kerja yang nyaman.

"Tapi mungkin saja kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja dia itu orang yang lebih baik dari yang kalian bayangkan."

Kemungkinan yang Hanabi sebutkan memang ada. Tapi nilainya sangat kecil sampai memperhitungkannya sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Selain itu, banyak dari mereka tidak bisa membayangkan ada orang lain yang lebih baik dari keluarga Hanabi dalam memperlakukan mereka. Dan pikiran itu tentu saja bukan karena orang-orang itu tidak tahu dunia luar, malah sebaliknya. Karena mereka sudah punya banyak pengalaman bekerja pada orang lain mereka yakin kalau apa yang mereka pikirkan sembilan puluh persennya benar.

"Hanya saja aku akan melawan! aku tidak akan meyerahkan tempat ini pada siapapun! apalagi orang yang seenaknya datang ke sini dan menodongkan senjatanya padaku. . . pada orang-orangku! pada keluargaku!. . ."

Hanabi mencoba melihat ke arah semua orang yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan serius. Dia mencoba menatap semua orang yang ada di depannya secara langsung. Seorang pria tua yang dia kenal akrab, seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah menganggapnya anak sendiri, dan seorang anak kecil yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Hanabi.

"Hah. . . ."

Dia menghela nafas lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan karena grogi melainkan merasa bersalah.

"Aku ingin bilang kalau aku melakukannya demi kalian! tapi. . . . .sebenarnya aku hanya melakukannya demi diriku sendiri."

Awalnya dia ingin bilang kalau dia melawan demi semua orang, dia berjuang untuk kebaikan semua orang dan dia ingin melindungi mereka agar tidak ada yang menderita nanti meski harus maju sendiri sesuai skrip yang diberikan Naruto. Tapi setelah melihat semua orang yang ada di depannya, dia merasa kalau mengatakan semua itu adalah salah.

Sebab pada dasarnya jika dia mengatakan semua itu maka dia sudah berbohong.

"Maafkan aku!."

Hanabi kembali menunduk dengan dalam. Dan dia kembali bicara tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sejujurnya aku hanya melakukan semua ini untuk diriku sendiri."

Dia peduli pada orang-orang di teritorinya, tapi alasan utama dia ingin melawan Gatsu bukanlah mereka. Jauh di dalam sana dia merasa kalau semua orang itu masih hanya orang luar yang dia tidak terlalu kenal, dan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang perlu dia lindungi adalah Ibunya sendiri.

"Aku pulang karena mendengar Ibuku sakit, dan aku ingin melawan Gatsu karena ingin menyelamtkan Ibuku. . . . maafkan aku. . . dia jauh lebih berharga dari siapapun."

Hanabi tidak punya keluarga lain kecuali Ibunya yang memperlakukannya seperti seorang keluarga. Ayahnya sibuk dengan urusan negara dan tidak pernah sekalipun berkunjung, saudara-saudaranya menjauhinya dan bahkan mengucilkan mereka. Hanya Ibunya saja yang terus menjadi sekutunya.

Ada banyak kesempatan di mana Ibunya bisa menyerahkan Hanabi pada orang lain agar bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Tapi dia selalu menolak tawaran-tawaran itu dengan tegas. Meski dalam keadaan yang sulitpun Hanabi selalu jadi prioritas utamanya, dan walau gadis kecil itu membuat masalah demi masalah yang sama sekali tidak kecil Ibunya selalu datang membelanya dan memaafkannya.

"Hutang budiku terhadap Ibuku mungkin tidak akan bisa dibayar, tapi meski sedikit aku ingin bisa membantunya. . . . "

Beberapa orang yang mendengarkan curahan hati Hanabi ingat kalau Hanabi pernah bilang kalau salah satu impiannya adalah membuat kehidupan Ibunya mudah dan tenang. Dia bahkan juga pernah bilang kalau untuk mendapatkan semua itu dia rela kalau harus menderita.

Hanabi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dan sekarang aku juga harus minta maaf lagi, karena sekarang gadis tidak tahu malu ini ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk mengikutinya."

Permintaan Hanabi untuk membantunya melawan Gatsu sudah banyak orang kira akan keluar. Mereka bahkan sudah bersiap kalau Hanabi menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk memaksa mereka untuk berempur. Yang tidak mereka kira adalah kalau Hanabi akan dengan terang-terangan mengutarakan keinginan egoisnya pada semua orang sebelum melakukannya.

"Mengikutiku pasti akan membuat kalian dalam bahaya, dan meski kita menangpun aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa kecuali janji kalau aku akan berusaha lebih keras untuk membuat kehidupan kalian lebih baik lagi. . . . dan tentu saja aku sadar kalau permintaanku ini sangat egois. . tapi meski begitu. . ."

Hanabi menurunkan badannya dan menekuk kedua kakinya, setelah itu dia duduk dengan posisi seiza sambil melihat ke arah semua orang yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Aku mohon bantuannya."

Dan gadis kecil itupun bersujud di depan semua orang, membuat orangorang itu kehilangan kata-kata.

". . ."

Di saat semua orang tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Sasuke maju dan mengambil perhatian semua orang.

"Kami punya rencana, tapi meski dengan rencana inipun kesempatan berhasilnya hanya lima puluh banding lima puluh."

Dengan kata lain sama saja dengan taruhan. Hasilnya sama sekali tidak pasti.

"Apa yang Hanabi minta adalah sesuatu yang egois, jadi tentu saja kalian tidak perlu menurutinya! kalian juga bisa bertingkah egois dan melakukan apa yang kalian mau. . . tapi meski begitu jika kalian percaya pada gadis kecil ini, ingin membantunya, atau masih belum ingin menyerah maka tetaplah tinggal di sini."

Sasuke melihat ke arah Hanabi yang masih bersujud sambil memejamkan matanya. Setelah itu dia kembali melihat ke arah orang-orang yang ada di depannya.

"Aku akan mengitung dari sepuluh. . yang tidak ingin ikut silahkan pergi dari tempat ini dan bersiaplah untuk berkemas. . . . sedangkan yang ada di tempat ini sampai hitunganku habis akan kuanggap bersedia mengikuti rencana kami."

Selagi Sasuke menghitung mundur, Hanabi terus menutup matanya dengan erat supaya dia tidak melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Dia takut kalau semua orang akan meninggalkannya, dia khawatir kalau pada akhirnya sama sepertinya orang-orang itu juga tidak menganggap Hanabi tidak cukup penting untuk mereka, lalu yang terakhir dia sudah membayangkan seberapa mengerikannya harus maju ke medan perang di mana dia bisa terbunuh kapan saja.

Selama Sasuke menghitung mundur Hanabi bisa dengan samar mendengar banyak pembicaraan yang membahas tentang kesempatan menang mereka yang kecil, nasib keluarganya, perkiraan masa depan mereka, rencana masa depan mereka, dan juga keinginan mereka untuk membantu.

Semua orang berbicara secara bersamaan dan hal itu membuat Hanabi tidak bisa memeriksa pembicaraan semua orang. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan gagal akhirnya gadis kecil itu menyerah dan pasrah. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan menerima hasilnya. Meskipun hasil yang dia dapat nanti tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya dia tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun sebab dia sudah bekerja keras.

Secara logika mengikuti rencananya adalah hal gila. Dan jika ada orang yang benar-benar ingin membantunya orang itu hanyalah orang-orang gila semacam Naruto dan Sasuke. Sayanga, orang-orang seperti mereka harusnya jumlahnya sedikit.

"Tiga. . . Dua. . . Satu. . . . . Hanabi. . . . kau bisa berdiri sekarang."

Seketika itu pula semua suara riuh yang sedari tadi menggema hilang.

Sepertinya semua orang sudah pergi.

Di dalam hati, Hanabi mengeluh kalau dia tidak ingin melihatnya. Dia tidak ingin menegatahui kalau semua orang sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dan memilih kabur. Tapi di saat yang sama dia juga ingat kalau apa yang akan terjadi pasti akan terjadi. Dia tidak bisa kabur darinya dan pasti dipaksa untuk menghadapinya.

Karena itulah. . dengan pelan dia membuka matanya. . .

". . . . . . . . ."

Dan menemukan sekitar dua ratus orang sedang masih berdiri rapi di hadapannya.

"Kalian. . ."

Hanabi menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

"Benar-benar bodoh. . ."

Orang-orang yang mendengar kalimat itu hanya bisa tertawa. Kemudian lima puluhan orang berlutut.

"Seperti yang Nona Hanabi bilang, kami memang bodoh, dan orang bodoh seperti kami ini akan melakukan apapun demi gadis cantik yang memasang muka memelas."

"Kami akan melakukan apapun untuk Hanabi, sebab sama seperti nona Hanabi kami juga punya hutang budi besar yang harus dibayar."

"Bagaimana kami bisa kabur kalau nona Hanabi saja berani menghadapi orang itu, kalau aku kabur aku akan cuma jadi bahan tertawaan adik-adiku."

Selain orang-orang itu beberapa anak kecil juga sedang bergelut dengan Ibunya yang menarik mereka untuk pulang. Anak-anak kecil itu ingin ikut ayah dan kakaknya yang tetap tinggal bersama Hanabi. Mereka melawan Ibunya sambil bilang kalau 'aku ingin melindungi tuan putri Hanabi!.', 'aku juga ingin membantu' dan kalimat-kalimat lain yang punya arti sama.

"Nona Hanabi sudah memberikan kami banyak pertolongan, dan sekarang giliran kamilah yang harus menolong nona Hanabi."

"Selain itu sama seperti nona Hanabi kami juga ingin melindungi keluarga kami, kamipun rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk mereka."

"Rumah kami adalah di sini, dan daripada orang tua kriput yang jelak aku lebih suka bos yang masih muda dan cantik."

Hanabi kembali menyeka air matanya lalu mencoba tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Ketika semua akan berakhir dengan suasana bahagia. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak. . . .

"Aku mencintaimu tuan putri Hanabii! aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagiaaa. . ."

"Ha?."

Lalu, ketika Hanabi sedang bingung bagaimana merespon teriakan dari seorang anak laki-laki berumur dua atau tiga belas tahun yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya itu. Tiba-tiba suasana di sekitar Hanabi berubah jadi dingin. Lalu semua pria yang sedari tadi mengerubunginya dengan tatapan hangat mengubah pandangan mereka jadi dingin.

"Tangkap bocah ituuuuuuu!."

Komando itu langsung disambut sorakan keras dan begitu satu pria berlari mengejar anak itu, semua pria di sekitarnyapun berlari mengejar anak yang sama.

5

Susana di depan panggung sangat ramai,tapi suasana di belakang panggung juga tidak kalah ramainya. Hanya saja kalau di depan panggung sumber keramaiannya adalah suara banyak orang yang sedang berdiskusi, di belakang panggung sumbernya keramaiannya adalah tawa gila Naruto.

"Hahahahah. . . . .ahahahaha. . . hahahaha . . .ah. . . perutku sakit. . . . ."

"Naruto, tawamu kedengaran seperti tawa orang jahat."

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto dengan pelan untuk menyuruhnya berhenti. Tapi meski sudah berusahapun, Naruto masih kesulitan menahan tawanya.

"Ahah. . . .hahahah. . . aku tidak menyangka kalau Hanabi sepopuler ini! kita bahkan bisa mengumpulkan lebih banyak pasukan relawan dari yang kukira."

Perang memang adalah hal yang buruk, tapi alasan yang digunakan untuk mengibarkan sebuah bendera perang pastilah hal baik. Semua orang tidak ingin dianggap jahat, karena itulah mereka harus punya alasan kuat yang bisa membuat mereka melupakan rasa bersalah mereka ketika membunuh musuh.

Lalu untuk menanamkan nilai-nilai kebenaran itu propaganda biasanya digunakan dengan ekstensif. Yang Hanabi katakan di panggung mungkin bukan kata-kata berisi kalimat yang menjelek-jelekan musuh dan informasi palsu, tapi meski begitu apa yang Hanabi lakukan tidak salah lagi adalah bentuk lain dari propaganda.

Yang ingin Naruto lakukan adalah menanamkan sugesti kalau mereka harus melindungi Hanabi. Mereka harus tinggal dan membantu gadis kecil yang tidak berdaya itu. Jika mereka tidak melakukannya maka mereka akan dicap sebagai sampah.

Cara menarik empati seperti itu mungkin tidak berguna untuk orang-orang yang sudah mengenal Hanabi dari dulu. Tapi orang-orang baru masih butuh motivasi tambahan agar mau bergerak demi gadis kecil itu. Dan motivasi itu adalah motivasi untuk menjadi pahlawan.

Dengan motivasi semacam itu, dia bahkan bisa menjaring lebih dari dua puluh persen orang baru yang seharusnya langsung kabur begitu disuruh berperang.

"Sasuke, beritahu semua orang agar mereka istirahat dan kembali lagi nanti tengah malam dan suruh yang tidak akan ikut untuk membantu kita melakukan hal lain! lalu, kita akan rapat lagi."

"Baiklah. . ."

Sasuke pergi dan mengumumkan perintah Naruto lalu mengambil Hanabi kemudian merekapun kembali masuk ke ruang rapat. Atau lebih tepatnya ruang makan keluarga Hanabi.

"Mengumpulkan pasukan relawan sudah selesai, setelah ini tinggal mempersiapkan peralatan dan melakukan penyerangan."

"Penyerangan ya. . . kalau bisa aku tidak ingin ada korban dari pihak manapun."

Kanna yang memangku Hanabi mengungkapkan keinginannya. Dia sadar kalau pada dasarnya serangan yang mereka ingin lancarkan hanyalah turunan dari konflik pribadi Hanabi dengan Gatsu. Dengan kata lain jika seseorang terluka, mereka terluka demi anaknya.

"Aku akan berusaha keras! lagipula rencana penyerangan ini hanyalah salah satu bagian dari rencana jangka panjang lain yang sudah kita pikirkan."

Jadi sebanyak mungkin Naruto akan mencoba mengatur pasukan relawannya itu untuk tidak melakukan konfrontasi langsung. Dari awal pasukan itu hanya digunakan sebagai medium untuk melakukan gretakan, jadi jika tidak benar-benar diperlukan dia juga tidak ingin menyuruh orang-orang itu untuk bertempur.

"Apa kalian siap, Sasuke? Hanabi?."

Agar strategi yang dibuatnya bisa sukses Naruto memerlukan keduanya meski sebenarnya dia ingin pergi sendirian saja. Dia tidak ingin Hanabi terluka dan dia juga tidak ingin Sasuke yang susudah terluka harus melakukan kerja berat. Tapi meski tidak ingin, dia harus memasukan keduanya dalam rencananya.

"Naruto. . apa bisa kalau aku menggantikan Hanabi saja?."

Kanna mengangkat tangannya dan mengutarakan keinginannya. Sebagai balasan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu Hanabi yang duduk di pangkuan Kanna menurunkan tangan Ibunya.

"Kita sudah membagi tugas masing-masing, dan tugas mama adalah mengamankan koneksi kita untuk rencana selanjutnya."

Selain itu tujuan Hanabi adalah melindungi Ibunya, kalau dia malah menyuruh Ibunya pergi ke medan pertempuran sama saja dia menaruh kereta di depan kuda.

"Tenang saja, kami akan menjaga Hanabi dengan baik."

Dia melihat Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Aku serahkan putriku pada kalian."

Setelah rapat kedua selesai, detail-detail dari rencana awal mereka sudah berhasil ditambahkan. Dan begitu rencana sudah selesai dibuat tentu saja yang selanjutnya adalah melakukan persiapan untuk melakukan eksekusinya.

Naruto mengambil alih tugas untuk memberikan briefing pada orang-orang yang bersedia untuk menjadi pasukan relawan. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Hanabi mempersiapkan peralatan yang mereka perlukan sambil memberikan arahan tentang apa saja yang harus persiapkan agar rencana mereka berjalan lancar.

Selain senjata mereka juga membawa peralatan lain. Atau malah dibilang, peralatan lain itu yang jadi barang bawaan utama sedangkan senjata dan yang sejenisnya hanyalah tambahan. Dan hal lain itu sekarang sudah memenuhi banyak kereta kuda yang akan mereka gunakan sebagai alat transportasi.

"Hey Hanabi, apa kau yakin kita perlu membawa rumput sebanyak ini?."

"Kalau kita menggunakan yang ada di sana persiapannya akan jadi semakin lama, apa kau sudah periksa semua penutup dari tempat minyak yang kita bawa? bisa gawat kalau sampai baunya bisa sampai terlalu cepat dicium musuh."

"Aku akan mengeceknya lagi."

Satu jam setelah berkumpul, akhirnya persiapan selesai dan pasukan relawan yang berhasil Hanabi kumpulkan akhirnya berangkat dari teritorinya. Naruto yang sudah mengirimkan orang lain untuk mengecek lokasi terbaru dari pasukan Gatsu membuat rute yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk menghemat waktu perjalanan.

Sesuai dugaan Naruto, sebab pasukan Gatsu membawa banyak supply serta mereka bergerak bersama dengan pemimpin tertingginya mereka tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan dengan tempo cepat. Dan begitu malam datang mereka langsung berhenti lalu membuat camp.

Dengan tenangnya.

Dan jarak dari camp mereka cukup jauh dari teritori Hanabi. Jika menggunakan jalur normal maka perjalanan dari tempat itu menuju teritori Hanabi akan memakan waktu sekitar lima jam. Hal itu membuat Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot membuat strategi tambahan untuk mempertahankan teritori Hanabi dari serangan balasan yang mungkin dilancarkan pasukan Gatsu.

Menggunakan jalur yang Naruto pilih, pasukan relawan Hanabi bisa sampai di dekat camp Gatsu. Dan begitu mereka sudah cukup dekat dengan untuk bisa melihat kegiatan dari pasukan Gatsu mereka membagi pasukan menjadi dua team.

Setelah membagi pasukannya menjadi dua, team dengan jumlah anggota lebih besar mulai menyebar untuk mengelilingi seluruh tempat yang digunakan oleh pasukan Gatsu untuk beristirahat.

Mereka semua membawa minyak dan juga rumput yang tidak hanya ada dalam kantong-kantong yang mereka gendong, tapi juga pada pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh mereka semua.

Mereka kembali melakukan persiapan selama beberapa menit. Dan begitu Naruto melihat ke arah pemimpin dari masing-masing kelompok dan memastikan kalau persiapan sudah selesai, mereka memberikan respon positif.

Yang artinya mereka sudah bisa mulai.

6

"Hey, apa kau mencium bau sesuatu?."

"Bau apa? mulutmu?."

"Aku serius bodoh!."

"Aku juga seri . . . . ."

Ketika dia ingin menjawab tiba-tiba dia juga ikut mencium bau yang awalnya dia kira hanya akal-akalan temannya saja. Dan bau itu adalah bau yang dia cukup kenal. Baru yang berasal dari minyak.

"Beritahu yang lain untuk bersiap."

Mereka adalah salah satu bagian dari prajurit yang pernah ikut dalam perang yang sesungguhnya. Mereka tidak seperti anak-anak yang baru masuk setelah perang berakhir dan hanya ditugaskan untuk melihat perbatasan. Karena itulah mereka langsung paham kalau ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

Mereka memang membawa minyak untuk keperluan penerangan dan yang lainnya. Tapi bau minyak yang dia cium berasal dari tempat lain yang artinya minyak itu bukan milik mereka. Dan kalau benda itu bukan milik mereka artinya ada orang lain yang membawanya ke sana.

"Kebakaraaaaannn!. . . . ."

Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar teriakan kebakaran dari tempat lain. Tempat yang bukan jadi bagiannya untuk dijaga. Kemudian, peringatan-peringatan kebakaran dari tempat berbedapun ikut berdatangan. Lalu, begitu dia paham situasinya akhirnya sebuah perintahpun datang.

"Siapkan senjata kalian, kita sedang diserang."

Mereka harus segera mematikan api yang merambat di sekitar camp. Dari lokasi kebakarannya mereka tahu kalau musuh sedang membuat tembok api, hanya saja mereka tetap memprioritaskan penyerangan musuh sebab usaha mereka untuk mematikan api pasti akan diganggu.

Pasukan utama Gatsu membentuk kelompok-kelompok berisikan lima puluh orang untuk bergerak menuju sumber api secara terpisah. Dengan begitu mereka berharap untuk segera menjatuhkan musuh dan menghentikan api yang menyebar. Hanya saja, saat mereka sudah sampai di tujuan masing-masing.

"Kenapa apinya sudah sebesar ini? harusnya tempat ini masih lembab."

Siangnya tempat itu terkena hujan, jadi seharusnya api tidak bisa dengan cepat merambat karena lingkungan di sekitar mereka masih cukup lembab. Meski dengan bantuan minyak sekalipun waktu yang diperlukan untuk rumput serta pepohonan di sekitar mereka benar-benar terbakar harusnya tidak secepat itu.

Tapi begitu mereka sampai yang mereka temukan adalah api besar yang sudah menjalar ke berbagai tempat. Jika mereka tidak cepat memadamkan kebakaran itu maka api dari tempat kebakaran lain akan saling terhubung, dan saat hal itu terjadi seluruh camp pasukan akan terkurung di dalam tembok api.

"Sepertinya meremehkan musuh memang tindakan bodoh! meski mereka tidak kelihatan punya kekuatan tapi mereka bisa membuat rencana seteliti ini."

Pemimpin kelompok melihat ada banyak benda yang seharusnya tidak ada di tempat itu. Rumput, daun, dan kayu kering.

Normalnya membawa benda-benda semacam itu ke medan perang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya dan serangan menggunakan api yang diandalkan sebuah pasukan perang hanyalah minyak dan panah api. Tapi sebab mereka kalah jumlah mereka memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan pengetahuan mereka yang lebih detail tentang daerah mereka demi membawa benda-benda itu dengan tujuan untuk mengurung musuh.

"Bagi kelompok menjadi lebih kecil lalu cari celah yang masih belum terkena api, cepat keluar dari tempat ini dan hajar siapapun yang ada di luar sana."

Perintah itu disambut dengan teriakan penuh semangat. Setelah itu pasukan mereka kembali dibagi menjadi kelompok yang lebih kecil berisi sepuluh orang. Masing-masing dari mereka bergerak ke arah yang berbeda untuk mencari celah yang masih belum tersentuh api.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya salah satu kelompok menemukan sebuah celah. Dan begitu mereka bisa melihat keadaan di luar area kebakaran yang masih gelap. . .

"Majuuuuu!."

Mereka langsung berlari melewati celah selebar tiga meter yang terlihat aman.

"Seraaang!."

Hanya kelihatannya saja. Sebab dari kegelapan ada beberapa orang penunggang kuda yang membawa tombak panjang dan siap untuk menyerang mereka.

"Siapkan prisai kaliaaaan!."

Satu orang kurang cepat dalam mengangkat prisainya dan hal itu membuat tombak dari salah satu musuh mengenai pundaknya dengan keras. Membuatnya langsung terlempar dan terjatuh dengan luka berat.

"Lindungi dial!."

Jumlah musuh yang menyerang hanya ada tiga, tapi sebab mereka naik kuda sambil menyerang menggunakan tombak besar yang panjang kekuatan mereka tidak bisa diremehkan. Karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk membuat formasi bertahan dengan menggunakan prajurit yang jatuh sebagai titik utamanya.

"Tch. ."

Musuh memutuskan menjaga jarak setelah melihat pasukan Gatsu membuat formasi bertahan. Sedangkan begitu melihat kejadian tadi, kelompok lain langsung memutuskan kalau mereka harus bergerak dengan lebih hati-hati karena kemungkinan akan ada serangan kejutan lain.

Di tempat lain, kelompok lain memutuskan kalau mereka juga perlu mencari celah untuk keluar. Hanya saja, tidak seperti kelompok sebelumnya mereka masih mempertahankan lima puluh anggotanya dalam satu kelompok.

Begitu mereka menemukan sebuah celah mereka mengatur ulang barisan mereka menjadi memanjang kemudian melewati celah itu dalam barisan rapi yang sambil tetap waspada pada serangan musuh.

"Anak panah dari depan."

Sesuai dengan peringatan yang diteriakan oleh pengawas pasukan, beberapa anak panah meluncur ke arah barisan dan sesuai dengan manual yang mereka sudah hafalkan mereka langsung mengangkat prisai ke depan tubuh mereka dan mengarahkannya secara diagonal.

"Hmm. . .jumlahnya benar-benar sedikit."

Panah yang meluncur ke arah mereka hanya sekitar lima atau enam, untuk ukuran sebuah serangan jumlah mereka terlalu kecil untuk bisa punya pengaruh yang signifikan pada pasukan Gatsu.

"Anak panah dari kiri."

Sama seperti sebelumnya, anak panah dalam jumlah kecil meluncur ke arah bagian depan pasukan Gatsu lalu sama seperti sebelumnya juga mereka bisa dengan mudah mengatasi serangan itu.

"Anak panah dari depan."

Pasukan di bagian depan formasi kembali bersiap menghadang serangan, tapi kali ini serangan dari anak panah yang diluncurkan bahkan tidak sampai ke tempatnya.

"Apa-apaan serangan amatiran ini?."

Adalah apa yang dia pikirkan untuk sesaat. Tapi setelah melihat ke sekitarnya lagi dia sadar kalau pergerakan pasukan menjadi sangat lambat sebab jika pasukan di depan berhenti untuk menerima serangan semua anggota pasukan lain dalam barisan juga harus berhenti.

Dan ketika mereka sudah berhenti dalam posisi yang tepat.

"Sial! aku punya firasat buruk."

"Panah api dari depan."

Beberapa panah api datang dari depan pasukan, tapi jaraknya tidak sampai bahkan ke bagian paling depan dari barisan pasukan.

"Meleset?."

Panah api kembali datang, kali ini mereka terbang terlalu jauh sampai melewati pasukan dan jatuh di belakang barisan.

"Bukan. . ."

Salah satu dari mereka akhirnya sadar begitu dia melihat ke bawah, sedari tadi tempat mereka berjalan di atas sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana. Sebuah tumpukan daun dan rumput kering.

"Bau ini."

Yang sedikit punya bau minyak.

"Hadang semua panah api yang turun dan majuuuu!."

Kali ini puluhan anak panah api terbang ke arah mereka, dan meski mereka sudah berusaha keras untuk menghadang anak-anak panah itu ada beberapa yang lolos dan berhasil menyentuh daun-daun dan rumput yang mereka pijak.

"Bubarkan formasi! semuanya lariii!."

Dan celah yang mereka gunakanpun akhirnya dipenuhi dengan api. Memaksa semua orang berlari dengan panik dari tempat itu. Orang-orang yang bisa berlari dengan cepat bisa lolos dengan hanya bagian dari baju mereka terbakar, tapi bagi yang jatuh atau terlalu lambat untuk kabur mereka mengalami luka bakar yang cukup serius.

"Sialan mereka!."

Di tempat lainpun sama, dengan menggunakan trik-trik yang Naruto buat pasukan relawan yang Hanabi kumpulkan bisa melawan pasukan Gatsu yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dengan memanfaatkan ketidaktahuan musuh tentang jumlah sebenarnya mereka.

Tapi.

"Serang mereka semuaaaaa!."

Begitu mereka sadar kalau mereka sudah ditipu, mereka tidak sabar, atau sudah benar-benar marah keuntungan yang dimiliki pasukan relawanpun akhirnya hilang. Jumlah mereka yang memang sedikit serta peralatan mereka yang tidak lengkap membuat pertempuran secara langsung tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan.

Pasukan yang Gatsu bawa jumlahnya lima ratus, tapi dua ratus dari merek adalah pasukan logistik yang tidak bersenjata. Pasukan yang bisa menyerang totalnya tiga ratus, sedangkan pasukan relawan Hanabi yang menyerang dari luar total jumlahnya adalah seratus lima puluh. Dengan begini, jumlah pasukan Gatsu sudah dua kali lipat pasukan relawan Hanabi.

Dengan perbedaan kekuatan yang sebesar itu jelas pasukan relawan Hanabi yang juga sudah kelelahan karena perjalanan tidak punya kesempatan menang.

"Maju kalian semuaa! jangan bersembunyiii!."

Di tempat lain, keadaan sudah berbalik dan sekarang pasukan relawan Hanabi sedang diburu musuh.

"Orang itu bodoh atau apa?."

Salah satu pemimpin pasukan Gatsu berteriak dengan kencang. Tapi sekencang apapun dia berteriak tentu saja tidak ada satupun anggota pasukan relawan Hanabi yang mau benar-benar melawan orang itu secara langsung.

"Pertempuran sudah berjalan lebih dari setengah jam, kalau sampai sepuluh menit lagi pasukan kita yang lain belum bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya mau tidak mau kita harus keluar dan benar-benar menghadapi mereka."

"Apa kau serius? bukankah tugas kita cuma mengulur waktu dan memancing perhatian."

"Kalau kita tetap bersembunyi mereka akan menyadari strategi kita yang lain."

"Tch. . . dan kalau mereka menyadarinya nona Hanabi akan dalam bahaya."

Ketika suasana jadi tiba-tiba suram, seseorang datang dan memukul kepala keduanya.

"Tugas kita belum selesai, jangan ngobrol seenaknya! selain itu jangan buat rencana sendiri."

"Tapi!. . ."

"Tapi apa? kau kira nona Hanabi membuat rencana ini untuk membuat dirinya sendiri aman? kalau kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu biarkan aku memukul kepala kalian lebih keras lagi."

Meski namanya rencana, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan pada dasarnya tetaplah sebuah perjudian besar.

"Jika rencana jadi berantakan memang nona Hanabi akan lebih cepat dikejar musuh, tapi meski rencana berjalan lancarpun nona Hanabi tetap harus menghadapi bahaya sebab tugas untuk menghadapi jendral musuh ada di tangannya."

Jadi apapun yang dilakukan oleh orang lain di luar camp musuh tidak akan mengubah takdirnya untuk menghadapi bahaya. Oleh sebab itulah mereka tidak perlu mengambil resiko yang bisa membuat mereka terbunuh dengan percuma.

"Jangan sembarangan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri atas namanya, sebab apapun niat kalian nona Hanabi tidak akan senang mendengarnya."

"Tapi setidaknya kita bisa membantunya menyelamatkan Ibunya."

Dengan itu, pukulan keraspun kembali mendarat di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku lagi?."

"Karena kau bodoh! apa kau mengira kalau nona Hanabi itu orang yang tega mengorbankan orang lain demi tujuannya sendiri?."

"Tapi dia bilang sendi. . ."

"Kalau kau mau berpikir sedikit semuanya bisa terlihat jelas."

"Maksudmu?."

"Tch. . . . . dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Orang itu menarik nafas panjang lalu melihat kedua rekannya dengan serius.

"Dia ingin kita tetap hidup meskipun kalau rencana ini gagal."

Apa yang Hanabi minta dari mereka pada dasarnya adalah menemaninya menghadapi musuhnya. Dia ingin menghadapi Gatsu sendiri tapi tanpa pasukan dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Karena itulah, dia memohon semua orang agar mau membantunya.

Seperti yang sudah dibilang sebelumnya, rencana mereka pada dasarnya adalah sebuah judi. Sebuah taruhan besar. Kesempatan berhasilnya adalah lima puluh banding lima puluh.

Tujuan utama Hanabi adalah mengajak Gatsu untuk bernegosiasi saat dia sudah berhasil memojokannya, tapi keputusan untuk menerimanya atau tidak masih ada di tangan Gatsu. Bisa saja dia tidak mau mendengarkan Hanabi dan memutuskan untuk menangkapnya saja atau bahkan membunuhnya.

"Dan nona Hanabi sudah bersiap untuk menerima resiko itu, karena itulah dia menempatkan kita semua di belakang."

Instruksi yang mereka dapatkan adalah untuk memancing perhatian musuh lalu mengulur waktu, jika bisa mereka juga boleh melawan. Jika waktunya sudah tepat mereka diperbolehkan untuk kabur.

"Dengan kata lain, posisi kita bahkan jauh lebih aman dari nona Hanabi."

Jika dilihat sekilas, mereka ada dalam posisi yang paling berbahaya. Tapi jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, dalam jangka panjang merekalah yang paling aman posisinya. Jika rencana berhasil maka mereka akan disuruh mundur pada waktu yang sudah ditentukan, lalu kalau rencana gagal maka merekalah yang ada dalam posisi paling mudah untuk kabur.

"Apapun yang terjadi kita masih bisa kabur dan menyelamatkan diri. . tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi kelompok nona Hanabi."

Jika mereka berhasil masuk mereka akan menghadapi pasukan pribadi Gatsu yang jelas tidak lemah. Mereka harus mengulur waktu sampai Gatsu mau bernegosiasi. Dan jika setelah itu jika pihak Gatsu tidak menerima negosiasi maka Hanabi dan yang lainnya akan terkurung dan terjebak bersama pasukan musuh sampai kebakaran padam.

"Jika rencana ini gagal maka nasib nona Hanabi dan yang lainnya akan berada di tangan musuh meski padahal kita bisa kabur dengan mudah. . . dan jika hal itu sampai terjadi tidak diragukan lagi kalau nona Hanabi akan menukar dirinya demi keselamatan semua orang."

Mendengar keterangan itu dua orang di depannya langsung tidak bisa bicara.

"Tidak mungkin. . ."

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau nona Hanabi . ."

"Ya. . meski aku datang ke sini untuk bersiap untuk mati tapi dia pada akhirnya dia memutuskan kalau seseorang harus mati karena keegoisannya, maka orang itu adalah dia sendiri."

Karena itulah.

"Hormati keinginannya dan percayalah padanya."

Sebab hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Setelah itu ketiganya mendengar suara peluit panjang sebanyak tiga kali. Yang artinya tugas mereka sudah selesai. Dan begitu tugas mereka selesai.

"Lari sekuat tenagaaaaa!."

Mereka harus segera kabur dari tempat itu untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sebab mulai saat itu, mereka sudah tidak bisa memberikan bantuan macam apapun. Jika mereka tertangkap malah mereka hanya akan menambah masalah yang harus diselesaikan oleh Hanabi nanti.

Pasukan Gatsu kebingungan begitu melihat semua pasukan musuh berlari sekuat tenaga dari sana. Tapi begitu mereka merasa kalau cahaya dari kobaran api di belakang mereka semakin membesar, akhirnya mereka sadar kalau selama ini target utama dari pasukan musuh pemimpin tertinggi mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?."

"Tidak ada!."

Kemungkinan besar pasukan utama musuh masuk dan bersembunyi di bagian yang lebih dekat camp sebelum serangan kebakaran dimulai. Lalu saat perhatian semua pasukan teralihkan ke pasukan musuh yang ada di luar dan juga kebakaran yang sedang terjadi. Pasukan musuh lain diam-diam bergerak ke tempat pusat komando di mana Gatsu berada.

"Tapi. . ."

"Kalau ingin melewati lautan api itu, jangan mengajaku."

Begitu pasukan Gatsu keluar dan pasukan utama musuh berhasil masuk, mereka melakukan persiapan untuk memicu kebakaran lagi dari bagian dalam camp. Api yang ada di luar akan menutupi pergerakan mereka, dan perhatian yang ditujukan pada pasukan di luar juga akan memberikan mereka tempat yang lebih luas untuk bergerak.

Lalu begitu semua pasukan Gatsu yang ada sibuk melawan pasukan musuh yang ada di luar, pasukan utama musuh membakar area camp kembali dari dalam. Membuat api dari kebarakan di luar bertemu dengan api dari kebakaran di dalam sehingga keduanya jadi semakin besar dan luas.

"Apa kita perlu mengejar pasukan yang kabur?."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengejar mereka? kuda kita ada di camp yang seperti yang kau lihat sedang terbakar, mereka kelihatan sudah tidak punya beban dan fokus hanya untuk berlari, kita tidak kenal betul tempat ini dan area ini adalah teritori mereka, lalu dari pengalaman sebelumnya malah bisa saja kita yang disergap balik."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?."

Api sudah menyebar terlalu luas dan tidak bisa lagi ditembus dengan sekedar berlari. Membuat Gatsu dan pengawalnya di dalam benar-benar terisolasi karena bantuan tidak bisa dikirim.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan coba memadamkan api ini?."

Dari luar, salah satu pemimpin kelompok terlihat tenang dan dingin. Tapi di dalam hatinya dia sedang merasa sangat kesal karena sudah berhasil dipermainkan musuh seperti anak kecil. Ini adalah pengalaman keduanya merasa kalau dia tidak bisa apa-apa, gerakan yang dia lakukan seperti sudah diperhitungkan seseorang, lalu setiap kali dia berpikir kalau dia sudah berhasil memojokan lawan di saat itu juga dia sadar kalau dia hanya akan bertemu masalah lain.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya tapi. . . aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian malakukan semua seenaknya."

Jendral Gatsu yang dikenalnya itu kuat. Di Konoha, dia sendiri adalah salah satu jendral yang benar-benar punya kekuatan dan bukan hanya kekuasaan sebab dia mendapatkan posisi itu dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri. Bukan dengan politik.

"Aku akan menaruh kepercayaanku padanya!. . . . semuanya berkumpul! kita akan memadamkan api dari satu bagian area ini."

Dan perintah itupun langsung dijawab sorakan 'siap' yang tegas dari anak buahnya.

7

"Huuuhhfff. . . . kenapa aku harus grogi hanya karena harus menemui seorang kakek tua?."

Tempat yang ditujunya bukanlah sebuah bangunan permanen dan hanya sebuah tenda, jadi tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengetuk pintu untuk memberitahukan kedatangannya sehingga dia hanya masuk begitu saja.

Tentu saja alasan itu tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk membenarkan tindakannya masuk sembarangan ke tempat di mana jendral Gatsu dan beberapa pengikut setianya berada. Seseorang di luar pasti akan menghentikan dulu orang yang tidak berkepentingan saat mereka mencoba masuk.

Untungnya orang-orang itu sudah diurus. Dan bukan hanya mereka, sebagian besar orang yang mungkin bisa mengganggu tugasnya sudah diurus oleh orang lain.

"Selamat malam, namaku Sasuke dan aku adalah utusan dari nona Hanabi."

Begitu Sasuke berhasil masuk lebih dalam dan menemukan Gatsu dan tiga orang anak buahnya, pemuda itu langsung memperkenalkan diri pada semua orang.

"Berhenti di situ dan jangan bergerak!."

Dan tentu saja perkenalan dirinya itu tidak akan disambut baik oleh siapapun. Ketiga anak buah gatsu langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan mengacungkan senjata masing-masing ke arah Sasuke yang masih memasang muka tenang sambil menundukan badannya,

"Kau bilang kalau kau ini utusan Hanabi, maksudmu Hanabi putri ke tujuh."

"Benar sekali jendral Gatsu."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya lalu melihat ke arah Gatsu, dan orang tua itu langsung memberikan tanda pada semua anak buahnya untuk menurunkan senjata mereka.

"Jadi kau punya urusan apa datang ke sini?."

Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa datang ke sana, dan kenapa tidak ada orang yang memberitahukan kedatangannya dulu padanya akan dia pikirkan nanti. Yang dia harus lakukan sekarang adalah mencari informasi.

"Aku datang untuk menyampaikan permintaan negosiasi."

"Kalau begitu pulang sana! kalau kau ingin bernegosiasi lakukan saat aku sudah sampai."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang sebelum mendapatkan jawaban positif dari jendral Gatsu."

"Um. . . kalau kau tidak mau pulang sendiri itu berarti kau minta dipaksa."

Tatapan mata Gatsu berubah menjadi tajam, dan intimidasi yang dilancarkannya bisa dengan mudah Sasuke rasakan. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak akan membuat Sasuke mundur begitu saja.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kekerasan adalah solusi dari semua masalah tapi. . . ketika keadaan memaksa aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali balik bermain kasar."

"Ahahahahah. . . . . untuk ukuran anak kecil kau pemberani juga."

"Justru karena aku anak kecil rasa takutku jadi sedikit."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. . aku akan mendengarkan apa yang ingin kau katakan. . . tapi sayangnya aku hanya mau mendengar kata-kata orang yang punya kekuatan."

Gatsu memberikan tanda pada salah satu anak buahnya untuk maju ke depan Sasuke.

"Buktikan padaku kalau kau punya hak itu."

Dengan kata lain, dia menyuruh Sasuke untuk melawan salah satu anak buahnya agar Gatsu mau mendengar pesan yang pemuda itu bawa. Dan jika dia kalah maka dia harus mundur. Lalu kalau dia tetap memaksa untuk maju, maka ketiga anak buahnya itu akan mengeroyoknya dan memaksanya untuk kembali dengan badan yang tidak utuh.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan ragu pada Gatsu.

"Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku."

"Kalau begitu. . "

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menempatkan keduanya di depan dadanya dengan jarak satu kepalan sambil memposisikan kedua kakinya secara diagonal untuk mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh anak buah Gatsu.

"Ha!."

Sasuke menyerang lebih dulu dengan mengarahkan pukulannya ke kepala musuhnya, tapi pukulannya dengan mudah ditangkis dan dialihkan ke tempat lain. Dan tidak hanya sampai di situ, serangan balik langsung datang mengarah ke wajahnya.

Sasuke juga dengan cepat menangkis pukulan itu, hanya saja kekuatan musuh jauh di atas perkiraannya sehingga tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menangkis juga ikut terdorong ke arah badannya.

"Agh. ."

Di saat-saat terakhir dia mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan yang lebih dan bisa mengalihkan pukulan itu. Tapi pukulan musuh masih mengenai badannya dan memberikan beban berat pada pundaknya yang masih terluka.

Luka yang didapatkannya di hari sebelumnya kembali mengeluarkan darah yang merembas ke baju yag dikenakannya.

"Ooo jadi kau sedang terluka. . . tapi sayang sekali kami bukan orang yang punya belas kasihan."

Setelah itu serangan lain kembali datang. Sasuke juga mencoba membalas, tapi meski serangannya berhasil mendarat di badan musuh. Lawanya sama sekali tidak terlihat terpengaruh. Dan bahkan dia bisa merasakan sakit pada tangannya yang dia gunakan untuk menyerang.

Setiap daerah besar punya aliran bela dirinya masing-masing. Dan aliran bela diri yang digunakan sebagai standar militer di Konoha adalah bela diri yang mengutamakan kekuatan dan kecepatan serangan guna memanfaatkan fisik orang-orangnya yang rata-rata lebih besar dari negara lain.

Serangan dasar dari bela diri militer di Konoha adalah pukulan cepat yang langsung ditarik mundur begitu mengenai target. Gerakannya sendiri sederhana, tapi jika yang melakukannya adalah prajurit profesional yang punya postur besar dan kuat. Serangan sederhana itu adalah gerakan mematikan yang membuat serangan balik sulit dilakukan.

"Kenapa? apa kau sudah habis? kalau iya menyerah saja dan pulang."

Dan bagi Sasuke yang lebih muda, punya postur yang lebih kecil serta masih terluka. Tekink yang sama tidak bisa dia gunakan pada lawan. Selain itu dia juga kalah tenaga sehingga pada akhirnya dia hanya jadi bulan-bulanan lawannya saja.

"Hahaha. . . temanku pernah bilang. . kalau kau gagal melakukan sesuatu itu bukan karena kau tidak bisa melakukannya tapi karena kau menggunakan metode yang salah."

Sasuke mundur dan menjaga jarak, setelah itu dia mengubah posisi tangannya menjadi lebih rendah. Dia juga membuka kepalan tangannya memposisikan keduanya secara vertikal satu sama lain di depan perutnya.

"Ooo. . jadi kau juga bisa bela diri dari Kiri."

Tidak seperti bela diri Konoha yang mengandalkan kekuatan, bela diri dari Kiri lebih mengutamakan kemampuan seseorang dalam membaca pergerakan musuh. Dengan kata lain, menggunakan trik untuk membalik keadaan.

"Tidak ada bedanyaaaa!. . . "

Lawan Sasuke kembali menyerang, tapi kali ini pemuda itu memilih menghindar dan hanya menepuk serangan yang datang kalau sudah terlalu dekat. Dia mencoba menentukan tempo dari serangan lawan agar bisa menyerang balik.

"Aku tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu."

Sasuke yang mulai bisa membaca tempo gerakan musuh mencoba mengalihkan perhatian lawannya dengan mengajaknya bicara.

"Dalam bela diri kerajaan seseorang tidak pernah boleh membuat lengannya lurus saat menyerang karena takut musuh akan menggunakan patahan."

Dengan itu jarak serang dari gerakan bela diri resmi militer konoha jadi sedikit lebih pendek, tapi dengan kekurangan itu mereka bisa mendapatkan kekuatan pukulan yang lebih besar serta kecepatan untuk melakukan serangan berikutnya yang lebih singkat.

Hanya saja, seni bela diri itu diciptakan dengan sistem batu kertas gunting. Dengan kata lain, ketika satu teknik lebih kuat dari teknik lain, satu teknik juga pasti lebih lemah dari teknik yang lainnya lagi.

"Dan salah satu contohnya adalah ini!."

Begitu sebuah pukulan datang lagi Sasuke langsung memposisikan bagan atas telapak tangan kirinya di bawah pergelangan tangan lawannya. Setelah itu dia memposisikan tangan kanannya di di atas sendi tangan musuh.

Setelah melakukan pukulan, orang yang menggunakan bela diri militer pasti akan menarik tangannya lagi. Tapi Sasuke sudah memperhitungan timing musuhnya dan langsung memegang pergelangan tangan musuh dan menekuknya ke belakang dengan mudah.

"Jika kau tahu kekuatan dari sebuah bela diri!."

Sekarang tangan kanan musuh terkunci, dan lawannya yang menyadari apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan mencoba memukul pemuda itu dengan tangan kirinya. Tapi saat dia kembali menyerang, pukulannya ditahan dengan siku Sasuke yang sudah dia posisikan di depan tubuh musuh.

Sebab jarak serang musuh jadi pendek, kekuatan pukulan musuh jadi lebih kecil dan Sasuke bisa bertahan tanpa harus memaksakan diri.

"Maka kau juga harus tahu kelemahannya."

Kaki Sasuke maju dan diposisikan di belakang kaki musuh, dia memberikan dorongan pada tubuh musuh, lalu yang terakhir dia menendang kaki musuhnya dari belakang. Menjatuhkan badannya sambil memposisikan lengan kanannya di depan leher lawannya.

". . . ."

Gatsu mengangkat tangannya menandakan kalau pertarungan sudah selesai dan hasilnya sudah terlihat.

Keduanya berdiri lalu kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Sedangkan Gatsu meski memasang wajah tidak suka tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Bicara."

Sasuke sekali lagi menundukkan badannya, dan ketika dia mengangkat badannya lagi terlihat jelas kalau dia sudah membuang rasa hormat palsunya pada Gatsu.

"Aku ingin kau segera pulang sebab kedatanganmu sangat menganggu."

"Hahahahahahahaha. . . . kau ini anak dari keluarga Uchiha kan? apa kau mengatakannya mewakili mereka."

Sasuke dan Hanabi semuanya mengenakan pakaian formal yang menunjukan identitas mereka dengan jelas. Hal ini dilakukan untuk menunjukan pada musuh kalau mereka itu bukan sekedar orang yang tidak punya pangkat. Sebab di konoha, pangkat adalah segalanya.

"Tidak, aku melakukannya atas nama tuan putri Hanabi."

"Kalau aku ingin kau segera pulang dan jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain."

"Ini bukan urusan orang lain, sebab Hanabi adalah adiku."

Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga militer yang punya banyak pengaruh di Konoha. Jadi anggota keluarganya cukup banyak dikenal oleh bahkan orang-orang biasa. Dan Gatsu, tahu kalau dalam keluarga Uchiha tidak ada seorang anak gadis bernama Hanabi. Dia juga tidak pernah mendengar kalau keluarga itu punya hubungan kekerabatan dengan keluarga kerajaan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hubungan kalian, tapi biar kuingatkan! kau tidak ada dalam posisi untuk meminta sesuatu dariku."

Sasuke melakukan semua ini atas keinginannya sendiri, dengan kata lain meskipun Gatsu punya masalah dengan Sasuke dia tidak akan membuat urusan dengan keluarga militer terbesar di Konoha. Yang artinya, semuanya aman.

"Kalian tidak punya pasukan untuk menghalangi kami, kalian tidak punya kekuatan politik untuk mememberikan perintah padaku, dan asakan aku tidak terang-terangan melawan! keluarga kerajaan tidak akan peduli dengan nasib adik kecil buanganmu itu."

"Aku tidak akan seyakin itu kalau jadi dirimu."

"Apa mak . . . ."

Sebelum Gatsu sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia mendengar sebuah suara ledakan dari luar. Dan merasa kalau ada yang aneh, ketiga anak buahnya langsung menarik pedangnya masing-masing lalu mengacungkannya pada Sasuke. Yang juga balas mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah kepala Gatsu. Sebuah airpistol yang dia pinjam dari Hanabi.

Di saat ketegangan di antara mereka semua meningkat, seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dengan nafas yang tersengal.

". . . . ."

Lalu begitu dia melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Gatsu yang menyadari situasinya langsung bilang. .

"Bicara saja."

Dengan kepala masih ditodong airpistol.

"Baiklah. . . .pasukan kita sedang diserang dan bertempur melawan pasukan musuh yang sepertinya adalah milik dari pemilik teritori yang akan kita serang. . . mohon perintahnya. . ."

Gatsu melihat ke arah Sasuke, dan lalu Sasuke menurunkan senjatanya dan memasukannya. Setelah itu ketiga anak buah Gatsu melakukan hal yang sama dan Gatsupun akhirnya kembali bicara.

"Apa maksud semua ini?."

Sasuke kembali memasang senyum palsunya kemudian dia mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Silahkan lihat sendiri."

Gatsu dan yang lainnyapun keluar dari dalam tenda lalu menemukan kalau pasukan pribadinya sedang menghadapi pasukan lain dalam sebuah pertempuran dengan latar belakang tembok api yang mengelilingi camp utama pasukannya.

"Apa-apaan ini!."

Dia tahu kalau ada api, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau area yang terbakar sudah sebesar yang dilihatnya sekarang. Laporan terakhir yang di dapatkannya adalah setengah jam yang lalu, dan saat itu yang terbakar hanyalah bagian paling luar dari camp mereka. Jika hal itu langsung diatasi kebakaran tidak akan merambat ke tempat lain, apalagi dengan cepat.

Karena dia percaya pada kemampuan pengikutnya dia merasa kalau dia tidak perlu memeriksa sendiri keadaan di luar dan fokus untuk membuat rencana selanjutnya saat mereka sudah sampai di tujuannya.

Tapi. . .

Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan update keadaan dari siapapun sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Bukan itu!. . . kalian bertiga! cepat lindungi gadis kecil itu!."

"Tapi bukankah dia m. . ."

"Lakukan saja!."

Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk dipikirkan sekarang. Dan hal itu adalah menjaga seorang gadis kecil untuk terbunuh. Jika dia sampai mati, maka semua rencananya akan hancur berantakan.

8

"Hanabi! apa kau tidak apa-apa?."

"Tidak tahu!."

"Jangan khawatir! aku akan melindungimu jadi pasang muka berani!."

"Um!."

Peperangan memang adalah sebuah konflik fisik yang sebagian besarnya berisi pertarungan fisik. Tapi untuk mengakhiri perang, maupun menggiring arah ke mana perang itu akan berakhir diperlukan lebih dari sekedar prajurit kuat dengan jumlah banyak.

Dan seperti yang sudah ditulis dalam banyak buku strategi, mengatur informasi yang musuh miliki adalah sama saja dengan mengatur apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Jadi, setelah sebagian besar pasukan Gatsu sudah bisa dipancing keluar, hal kedua yang Naruto lakukan adalah mencegah siapapun untuk bisa melapor ke jendral mereka.

Untuk mencegah siapapun bisa masuk dari bagian luar camp, dia membuat kebakaran lagi di sekeliling camp utama. Lalu, ketika mereka berhasil sampai di pusat camp di mana Gatsu berada, mereka memancing pasukan yang ada di sana untuk menjauh dari camp agar pertempuran tidak bisa terdengar jelas karena teredam suara dari kebakaran dan menyerahkan urusan membungkam pembawa pesan pada Sasuke.

Mulai dari sana, pasukan yang Naruto bawah harus mengulur waktu sampai Sasuke menunjukan hasil negosiasi gagalnya. Ya, negosiasi yang Sasuke ajukan memang dari awal sudah dijamin akan gagal. Meski namanya negosiasi, tapi tujuan utamanya adalah memberikan intimidasi serta impresi kalau mereka menghadapi sesuatu yang perlu diperhitungkan keberadaannya.

Pesan yang Sasuke bawa sebenarnya bukanlah 'pergi dari sini' tapi 'kalau kau mendekat kami siap melawan'.

"Akhirnya dia datang juga! Hanabi siapkan senjatamu!."

Naruto melihat Gatsu sudah keluar, dan ketika orang itu saat itulah dia harus memperlihatkan pertunjukan utamanya.

"Ada apa!."

Naruto melihat ke arah Hanabi untuk melihat keadaannya, dan dia menemukan seorang gadis dengan muka pucat, dan tangan yang bergetar.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya tadi! tapi aku akan mengatakannya lagi! aku akan melindungimu!."

Tentu saja Hanabi takut kalau dia akan terluka, takut kalau dia akan mati. Tapi selain kedua hal itu, dia juga takut kalau orang-orang yang membantunya tidak akan bisa pulang bersama. Dan yang terakhir, meski yang dihadapinya adalah musuh, tapi dia masih takut untuk membunuh mereka.

Meski dia adalah seorang anggota militer, tapi sampai sekarang dia pernah bertempur di garis depan dan juga belum pernah melukai siapapun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dibunuh, dan aku juga akan membuatmu tidak bisa membunuh."

"Naruto."

"Kau tahu apa kemampuan khususku kan? yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah percaya padaku! dan aku mengatasi semuanya."

Kemampuan khususnya adalah melihat melihat kematian orang yang dia kenal. Sebelumnya dia percaya kalau kemampuannya itu hanya membawa kesialan, tapi sekarang. Bersama dengan Hanabi, dia mau memanfaatkan kemampuan itu untuk mencegah seseorang harus mati.

"Aku akan memilih targetnya, kau akan menyerangnya, dan aku akan mengikutimu."

Naruto memegang tangan Hanabi lalu menariknya, lalu setelah beberapa saat Hanab berlari sendiri dan memegang airriflenya dengan penuh tekad dan memposisikan dirinya di depan Naruto.

"Arah kanan, lima meter di depanmu!."

"Aaaaaa."

Setelah itu Naruto memberikan apa yang harus Hanabi lakukan. Dan persis seperti yang Naruto katakan, Hanabi menabrak orang itu dengan sikunya, menghadang serangan dari atas menggunakan badan senjatanya, lalu menendang perut orang itu dan yang terakhir menembak pundak kanan musuhnya.

Setelah berhasil menjatuhkan satu musuh mereka kembali mencari musuh lain. Dan musuh yang dia cari selalu adalah musuh yang selalu hampir bisa membunuhnya. Hanya saja dengan komando dari Naruto dan kemampuannya untuk mengikuti perintah dengan tepat, Hanabi selalu bisa lolos dari kematian.

Dari luar gadis kecil itu hanya kelihatan seperti anak kecil berkepala panas yang tidak berpikir karena marah, dan dia bisa menang hanya karena beruntung.

Hanabi sendiri masih sibuk melawan musuh di depannya tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya dan sepenuhnya mengandalkan komando dari Naruto untuk bergerak.

". . . . . cepat lindungi gadis kecil itu!."

Dan ketika Hanabi berlari ke arah kerumunan penuh musuh, Gatsu yakin kalau keberuntungan gadis kecil itu akan segera habis. Bersamaan dengan berhentinya Naruto memberikan Komando pada Hanabi.

Hanabi yang memutuskan untuk mempercayai semua keputusan Naruto akhirnya berhenti bergerak meski dia ingin sekali lari saat musuhnya datang dengan cepat ke arahnya. Naruto sendiri sedang sibuk membuka sebuah gulungan yang ada pada bagian atas tombak yang dia gunakan sebagai senjata.

Lalu.

Bendera negosiasipun dikibarkan. Tapi permintaan negosiasi bukan datang dari pihak Naruto. Yang mereka kibarkan adalah bendera dengan arti 'kami menerima negosiasi'. Dengan kata lain mereka sama sekali tidak punya niat berhenti kalau pasukan Gatsu tidak mau berhenti duluan.

Melihat gadis kecil itu tidak lagi bergerak, akhirnya seseorang menebaskan pedangnya pada Hanabi.

". . . ."

Tapi pedang itu dihentikan oleh pedang dari salah satu anak buah Gatsu.

Dan di saat keadaan sudah sangat kacau semua orang sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi. Apapun perintah yang diberikan Gatsu tidak akan bisa sampai dengan cepat dan dieksekusi dengan baik oleh orang-orang yang hanya bertarung semaunya karena taktik musuh.

"Jendra!."

Anak buah Gatsu meminta perintah lanjutan, jika tidak ada perintah lanjutan yang jelas bukan tidak mungkin kalau prajurit lain akan tetap mengincar Hanabi dan memaksa anak buahnya untuk melawan satu sama lain. Membuat keadaan yang sudah kacau jadi semakin kacau.

"Kibarkan bendera negosiasi."

Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk melindungi Hanabi akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Dia menurunkan tombaknya lalu berbalik melihat Hanabi yang juga menurunkan senjatanya.

"Hanabi, giliranmu sudah datang."

Hanabi memberikan senjatanya pada Naruto lalu mengambil benda lain dari saku di bajunya. Sebuah kipas biru dengan rajutan benang emas yang membentuk bunga di atasnya. Sebuah tanda kalau dia adalah seorang keluarga kerajaan.

9

"Selamat pagi, Namaku Hanabi."

Ketika situasi kacau sudah lebih tenang dan semua orang menurunkan senjatanya, akhirnya pemimpin dari kedua pasukanpun bisa bertemu secara langsung. Dan begitu Gatsu sudah berada di depan Hanabi, dia menemukan seorang gadis kecil manis yang sama sekali tidak cocok berada di tengah hutan sambil dikelilingi oleh pria-pria besar yang membawa senjata. Tapi keberadaan abnormal Hanabi itu tidak berhasil menjadi fokus utamanya.

Umurnya sudah lima kali lipat dari gadis yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Tapi meski begitu kecantikan Hanabi bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa tidak dipedulikan hanya karena alasan kecil semacam umur. Rambut panjang hitam lembut yang terkena sinar obor terlihat bercahaya, kulit putihnya yang bersihnya masih tetap cerah cerah meski tertutup bayangan, mata besar bening yang melihat ke arahnya juga tidak hilang pesonanya.

Dan meski kecantikannya sebagai seorang perempuan memang menarik, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya jadi mempunyai pikiran kotor. Wajah manis dan polosnya malah membuatnya langsung berpindah pihak dan melindunginya dari bahaya. Lalu, tubuh kecilnya yang terlihat lembut dan hangat juga membuat seseorang yang melihatnya langsung ingin memeluk gadis kecil itu. Hanya saja sebab badannya terlihat lemah orang-orang itu malah akan berpikir untuk menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati karena takut dia akan rusak.

Jika dia punya sayap kupu-kupu di punggungnya, tidak diragukan lagi kalau semua orang akan berlutut di depannya sebab menganggapnya sebagai peri.

"Dan aku adalah putri ke tujuh dari kerajaan ini."

Hanabi yang tidak menyadari apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikiran lawan bicaranya langsung melanjutkan perkenalannya kemudian menunduk untuk menunjukan rasa hormatnya pada Gatsu.

"Selamat datang tuan putri."

Dengan sekali lihat saja sudah jelas kalau gadis kecil yang ada di depannya bukan anak kecil biasa. Dari penampilannya saja sudah terlihat jelas kalau dia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga kerajaan. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang dikenakannya tidak terlalu mencolok tapi bahan dan warna serta teksturnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan kalau benda itu adalah barang murahan.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Hanabi sekarang punya warna biru sebagai warna dominan. Dan warna biru adalah warna yang sulit dibuat, jadi hanya orang-orang yang punya banyak uang saja yang bisa mendapatkan pakaian dengan warna itu.

Benang-benang emas yang terajut dalam aksesoris yang dibawanya seperti sarung tangan dan juga kipas juga menunjukan kalau dia bukan keturunan dari orang kalangan bawah. Lalu yang terakhir, mahkota emas kecil di kepalanya serta hiasan berbentuk teratai dengan lima cabang berpusat permata merah sudah cukup jadi bukti kalau dia adalah anggota dari keluarga kerajaan.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmmu tuan masih berumur lima tahun, sekarang tuan putri sudah tumbuh jadi gadis yang sangat cantik."

"Terima kasih banyak pujiannya."

Tidak seperti biasanya Hanabi tidak menjawab dengan lembut. Dia menggunakan nada sombong seakan dipuji oleh seseorang adalah sesuatu yang memang normalnya dia harus dapatkan. Tapi Gatsu sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkannya, sebab di Konoha menemukan orang sombong itu sama sekali bukan hal sulit. Apalagi kalau yang dibicarakan adalah anggota keluarga bangsawan atau kerajaan.

"Tapi kenapa tuan putri ada di tempat seperti ini?."

"Kau tidak perlu pura-pura menghormatiku jendral Gatsu, semua orang di Konoha pasti tahu kalau aku hanya dianggap sebagai anak desa yang tidak punya kekuasaan. . . . bukankah karena hal itu kau memutuskan untuk mengunjungi teritoriku?."

Gatsu berhenti menunduk dan melihat ke arah Hanabi, lalu Hanabi yang masih berdiri dengan wajah sombongnya juga balas menatap Gatsu dengan pandangan meremehkan. Gatsu yang sudah sadar kalau mencoba menipu Hanabi sudah bukan lagi pilihan yang bisa diambil memutuskan untuk membuat tubuhnya jadi relax.

"Aku dengar tuan putri sedang belajar di Kiri."

"Maksudmu jadi sandra politik? aku sengaja pulang setelah mendengar kalau ada orang tua yang ingin merebut permen dari seorang anak kecil."

Gatsu adalah orang militer, tapi otaknya tidaklah hanya berisi cara untuk memenangkan pertempuran fisik. Sebagai salah satu jendral yang bertanggung jawab pada negaranya dia juga harus punya kemampuan berkomunikasi yang baik. Dan setelah ribuan kali harus berbicara dengan banyak bangsawan, diapun belajar caranya mengorek informasi dari lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi apa tujuan tuan putri datang ke tempat ini."

Dari apa yang Hanabi katakan Gatsu bisa menebak kalau Hanabi bukanlah gadis kecil bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tahu posisinya, keadaannya, dan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dan dari kalimat yang diucapakannya Gatsu juga paham kalau untuk suatu alasan Hanabi tahu akan maksud sebenarnya Gatsu ingin pergi ke teritorinya.

Tapi bukan berarti Gatsu harus terang-terangan mengakui apa yang diperbuatnya. Sebab pada dasarnya, apapun yang Hanabi katakan sekarang tidak ada pengaruhnya dan pada akhirnya dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku mengajukan gencatan senjata dan negosiasi ulang dua minggu dari sekarang."

"Ooo. . . sebab ini adalah negosiasi, aku juga ingin mengajukan sebuah permintaan."

"Silahkan."

"Aku ingin tuan putri menyerah tanpa syarat, kalian mungkin berhasil membuat kekacauan pada pasukanku sekarang tapi itu karena kalian menggunakan serangan kejutan! dan strategi itu tidak akan bisa digunakan lagi."

Dengan kata lain, Hanabi sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan menang.

"Jika tuan putri menurut aku akan menjamin keselamatan tuan putri dan semua orang yang ada di sini sebagai bagian dari pasukanmu."

Untuk sesaat Gatsu sempat mengira kalau Hanabi lebih pintar dari kelihatannya. Tapi sekarang dia merasa kalau gadis kecil itu hanyalah anak kecil bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Orang yang bertugas membuat strategi di pasukannya mungkin prajurit yang cerdas sebab dia bisa membuat taktik yang mampu menjungkirbalikan keuntungan dari pasukannya. Tapi kalau pemimpin utamanya hanyalah seorang anak kecil bodoh, semua itu tidak akan ada gunanya.

Atau malah bisa dibilang, datangnya Hanabi ke tempat itu membuat urusannya jadi semakin cepat bisa diselesaikan sebab kalau Hanabi setuju maka begitu mereka sampai di teritori Hanabi mereka tidak perlu lagi melakukan negosiasi yang fungsinya hanya sebagai formalitas.

"Kalau itu permintaanmu maaf sekali tapi aku harus menolaknya."

Hanabi menjawab dengan wajah tenang dan nada suara santai seakan dia tidak berpikir dulu saat mengatakannya.

"Maafkan aku tuan putri Hanabi! tapi jumlah pasukanku lebih dari dua kali lipat pasukanmu! jika kalian tetap melawan maka semua orang akan terbantai di tempat ini."

"Huh. . . jadi kau masih bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cara kekerasan."

"Maafkan aku tuan putri! ! tapi tolong berpikir dulu sebelum mencoba menggretaku.

Kali ini Hanabi menghela nafas dengan berlebihan lalu bebicara dengan nada seakan baru saja menemui seseorang yang sangat bodoh. Ektingnya sukses membuat Gatsu mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal.

"Aku serius."

"Jangan bicara besar! jika kita melanjutkan pertempuran aku dan pasukankulah yang akan bertahan sampai akhir! tolong jangan bicara seakan kau punya nyali untuk mati! anak kecil sepertimu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perang!.."

"Maafkan aku juga jendral Gatsu! pendapatmu tentangku memang ada benarnya tapi sayang lebih banyak salahnya."

Hanabi tentu saja takut mati, dan semua orang di sana tentu saja tidak ada yang mau mati. Tapi tidak seperti perkiraanya, Hanabi sudah melihat sebuah peperangan secara langsung dan memiliki pengalaman beberapa kali hampir mati dibunuh seseorang. Selain itu. . .

"Ada satu lagi yang salah dari pendapatmu itu jendral Gatsu! yaitu pendapat kalau kau akan bertahan sampai akhir."

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menggretaku! aku sudah tahu jumlah kalian dan kemampuan tempur kalian, tidak mungkin kalian bisa mem. ."

Hanabi membuka kipasanya lalu mengacungkannya pada Gatsu.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku bisa mengalahkan kalian, yang aku bilang kalau kita saling menusuk satu sama lain yang akan mati adalah kau! jendral Gatsu!."

Setelah itu Sasuke mengangkat airpistolnya diikuti Naruto yang mengangkat airriflenya dan mengarahkannya pada kepala Gatsu.

"Kau tadi juga bilang kalau aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mati, yang itu juga salah. . . . ."

Jika dia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengambil resiko dengan nyawanya sebagai taruhan, dari awal dia tidak akan ikut dalam ekspedisi ataupun menempatkan dirinya di bagian depan pasukannya.

"Aku memilikinya di sini!."

Hanabi memukulkan kipas dan tangannya ke dada kirinya. Membuat benda itu kembali terlipat dan menutup.

"Jika kau tetap bersikeras maju maka akupun tidak akan ragu untuk menghalangimu meski aku harus mati di sini."

Hanabi menatap dengan tajam mata Gatsu, dan orang tua itupun bisa merasakan kalau gadis kecil di depannya bicara dengan serius. Jika dia benar-benar tetap melanjutkan rencananya dia akan tetap berdiri di sana untuk mengalanginya sampai dia mati.

Tapi setelah itu Hanabi tersenyum dengan licik.

"Tapi kalau aku sampai mati kau akan kena masalah kan?."

Gatsu melebarkan matanya setelah menyadari kalau dari tadi yang Hanabi incar adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

Dia tidak bisa membunuh keluarga kerajaan. Jika dia melakukannya maka bukan hanya teritorinya tapi juga pasukan serta nyawanya akan melayang karena kasus penghianatan negara.

"Oleh karena itulah Gatsu!."

Hanabi kembali mengarahkan kipasnya ke wajah Gatsu.

"Dengarkan dan turuti perintahku!. . . . "

Setelah itu dia mengubah kalimatnya menjadi perintah, menaikan nada bicaranya, dan memberikan impresi kalau dialah yang berkuasa.

"Turunkan senjatamu dan pulanglah! lalu kembali untuk bernegosiasi dua minggu dari sekarang! sampai saat itu datang kedua belah pihak dilarang melakukan konfrontasi langsung.."

"Negosiasi macam apa ini?. . . bukankah ini namanya hanya mengacam? tidak ada yang adil dari negosiasi ini."

"Kau ingin melakukan hal seperti ini pada Ibuku dan menyebutnya negosiasi, tapi begitu orang lain melakukan hal yang sama padamu kau bilang kalau dia tidak adil. . . kau bukan seorang perempuan kan jendral Gatsu?."

Pada dasarnya apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang bukanlah negosiasi. Sebab pilihan lain kecuali yang diberikan Hanabi semuanya adalah pilihan yang tidak bisa dia ambil. Jika dia tetap maju maka dia akan dibunuh, meski dengan ajaib dia bisa lolos dari pallet yang ditembakan padanya dia masih harus melawan Hanabi yang sudah jelas bersedia mati. Dan kalau Hanabi mati maka dia tetap akan mati karena dikejar pasukan utama kerajaan.

Dengan kata lain, jika dia tidak menuruti Hanabi maka pada akhirnya dia akan tetap mati.

"Karena itulah aku mengubahnya jadi perintah."

Sebab Gatsu tidak bisa menolak.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan memaksa kalian mundur tanpa syarat, semua kerugian yang kalian derita akibat serangan ini akan kami bayar secara penuh! dan biaya pengobatan prajurit yang terluka juga kami yang akan menanggungnya."

Hanabi kembali memandang tapi kali ini arti dari tatapannya adalah sebuah pertanyaan 'bagaimana?.'

"Bukankah tuan putri tidak memberiku pilihan lain?."

Satu-satunya jalan keluar agar dia bisa kabur dari semua masalah itu adalah dengan menyetujui usul Hanabi. Selain itu dengan menyetujui usul gadis kecil itu, dia juga bisa menutup kerugian yang didapatkannya akibat kebakaran yang dibuat oleh pasukan musuh.

Gatsu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya pada Hanabi, dan gadis kecil itupun menyambut tangan orang tua di depannya. Dengan jabat tangan itu, perjanjian di antara keduanyapun sudah resmi berlaku.

Mereka yang membuat masalah, dan mereka juga yang datang membawa solusi.

10

"Huuuufffh. . . aku tidak pernah segrogi itu sampai sekarang."

Setelah membuat perjanjian tertulis yang ditandatangani kedua belah pihak, kedua pasukan bekerjasama untuk membatasi api kebakaran yang mulai merambat ke berbagai arah dengan menggali tanah dan membuat tembok dari tanah agar api tidak bisa lewat. Setelah itu semua orang menunggu sampai api benar-benar mati dan pasukan Gatsu yang ada di luar mampu memadamkan api sampai tuntas di siang harinya.

Di saat yang sama kedua pasukan berpisah dan sekarang Hanabi, Naruto, dan Sasuke kembali menaiki kereta kuda untuk pulang ke rumah gadis kecil itu.

"Hah. . . aku juga benar-benar capek. . . fisik dan mental."

Selagi Hanabi sedang mengeluh pada dirinya setelah berhasil melewati sebuah ujian besar besar. Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya malah sedang sibuk memperhatikan penampilan Hanabi.

" . . . ."

Untuk suatu alasan gerakan Hanabi saat mengelap keringat di dagunya kelihatan erotis. Lalu, sebab keringat yang sama pula beberapa tempat dari pakaian Hanabi jadi terlihat semi transparan. Dan tanpa sadar semua pemandangan itu memancing perhatian Naruto.

"Ahem. . . Naruto aku masih ada di sini."

"A-apa? aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!."

". . . . . ."

Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto dengan tatapan mengadili yang secara tidak langsung bilang kalau pembelaannya sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

"Kau bisa memandangnya sambil memikirkan hal mesum sepuasmu nanti, tapi daripada itu kurasa lebih baik kalau kita membicarakan langkah selanjutnya."

Mendengar hal itu Hanabi langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya lalu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang punya arti 'kau tidak melakukannya kan?'. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan bilang. .

"Maaf. . . ."

Dan mengakui kalau dia memang sempat memandanga Hanabi dengan pikiran mesum. Menyadari hal itu wajah Hanabi langsung memerah dan dia memutar badannya dan mengubah arah duduknya.

Setelah itu keduanya diam.

"Apa-apaan ini Hanabi!? kenapa kau tidak memukulnya? kalau aku yang melakukannya bukankah biasanya kau memukulku?."

"Naruto itu lain. . ."

Yang Hanabi maksud lain itu adalah kalau pemuda itu kemungkinan besar tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja tidak seperti Sasuke. Tapi dengan cara bicaranya apa yang bisa Sasuke terima hanyalah pengakuan kalau Naruto itu spesial jadi tidak ada masalah.

"Kaaaaaaa. . . . . . . . . . . . tidak mungkin! hati milik adik kecilku yang manis sudah jadi milik pria lain! . . . . . . . .to-tolong jangan bilang kalau saat Naruto melihatmu dengan wajah mesum seperti itu kau malah merasa senang. . . .?."

"Te-tentu saja tidak! kau pikir aku ini gadis macam apa?."

Hanabi yang mendengar tuduhan itu langsung mengangkat tangannya dan menyangkal dengan kuat.

"Setidaknya tutup wajah merahmu itu saat menyangkaaaall! aaaaa. . . tidaaaak! Hanabi ikut jadi mesuuumm!."

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang memutar badannya dan duduk menghadap arah lain.

"Jangan percaya omongannya Narutoo! aku-aku bukan gadis mesum!. . . ."

"Um! aku paham! kau mamang sudah umur ingin tahu hal-hal yang seperti itu."

"Kau sama sekali tidak pahaaaaammm!."

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke untuk membicarakan rencana kita selanjutnya."

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan! kau baru saja mengalihkan pembicaraan kan Naruto?."

Teriakan Hanabi tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai."

"Kau juga Sasukeeee!."

Dan juga Sasuke yang normalnya tidak pernah tidak memperhatikannya.

"Kau bilang kalau senjata utama kita adalah uang, jadi apa kita akan mencari uang Naruto?."

Setelah tidak dipedulikan oleh kedua pemuda di depannya, akhirnya Hanabipun menyerah dan ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Uang bisa membeli apapun! termasuk kekuatan!."

"Kau lupa menambahkan bagian terakhirnya Naruto! tapi kekuatan itu membusuhk."

"Jangan pikirkan bagian akhirnya, sebab ketika kita sudah punya kekuatan kita akan menyerahkannya pada orang lain meski kita akan tetap punya sedikit kontrol nantinya."

Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Hanabi secra bergantian.

"Jadi?."

"Saatnya aku untuk bersinar!."

Hanabi berdiri dengan pose percaya diri.

"Kita akan mencari uang sebanyak-banyaknya! dan kalau masalah mencari uang! aku yakin tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku di Konoha!."

Naruto dan Sasuke melihat satu sama lain lalu mengangguk dan bicara dalam waktu yang sama.

"Aku serahkan padamu!."

Dengan begitu, perjalanan mereka kembali dilanjutkan. Dan begitu mereka sampai di gerbang mereka bisa melihat sisa-sisa pasukan relawan sedang menunggu dengan muka cemas. Untuk menghapus rasa cemas itu Hanabi mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela kereta lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Nona Hanabiiii!."

Teriakan-teriakan lega itu Hanabi balas dengan kalimat. . .

"Aku pulang."

Berisi senyuman secerah mentari.

* * *

Fetish author ketahuan. Dan thank you, udah mampir.


	10. 10 : Negotiation & Consultation

Terima kasih pada semua reader yang baca cerita ini. Dan author minta maaf karena gak update-update selama beberapa bulan. Sebagai gantinya auhtor kasih update masal. 3 main chapter dan 1 epilogue.

Notice Update untuk tanggal 18/11/17 mulai dari chapter ini. 5 update di publish dalam waktu yang sama. Jadi tolong jangan di skip dan langsung ke chapter akhir.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

1

"Uuuu. . . . kenapa aku harus mengalami siksaan semacam ini?.."

"Jangan berlebihan, aku hanya sedang merapikan penampilanmu."

"Untuk ukuran merapikan penampilan rasanya agak lumayan menyakitkan."

"Tenang saja, nanti kau juga akan terbiasa."

Ibu Hanabi memalingkan pandangan dari anak gadisnya, yang secara tidak langsung adalah pengakuan kalau apa yang dikatakannya adalah pengalaman pribadi. Dan pengalaman itu sama sekali tidak mengenakan.

"Lagipula kenapa aku harus mengenakan benda ini? kurasa aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Hanabi melihat ke arah dadanya sendiri, dan begitu dia melakukannya pandangannya bahkan masih bisa sampai ke perutnya tanpa ada halangan berarti. Yang artinya dadanya masih masih hampir seratus persen rata.

Meski memang ada dua tonjolan lembut yang berada di kedua sisi dadanya, tapi mereka terlalu kecil untuk bisa dilihat dengan jelas, bahkan jika dia mengenakan pakaian keduanya akan benar-benar kelihatan lenyap.

Yang sedari tadi Ibunya lakukan adalah memasangkan korset kepada anaknya.

Dengan kencang.

Sebab pada dasarnya dia masih ada dalam masa pertumbuhan. Bisa dibilang, akan lebih baik kalau Hanabi mengenakan pakaian yang longgar. Dan tentu saja korset yang biasanya digunakan untuk memaksa perubahan bentuk tubuh secara fisik sama sekali tidak disarankan untuk dipakai.

"Kau memang tidak membutuhkannya, tapi ada orang yang butuh untuk kau memakainya."

"Sekarang aku jadi punya pandangan kalau semua laki-laki bangsawan itu orang mesum."

"Jangan khawatir putriku, aku akan berusaha membuatmu bisa memilih calon suamimu sendiri."

"Su-su-su-su-suami. . . kurasa kita tidak sedang membicarakan masalah seperti itu! dan. . .kurasa topik yang semacam ini masih terlalu jauh untuk dipikirkan! yang kumaksud itu. . . . kenapa anak kecil sepertiku harus berdandan hanya karena akan bertemu seorang kakek tua."

"Ahaha. . . kau harusnya tahu sendiri kalau kaum bangsawan itu mengutamakan penampilan."

Dan yang dimaksud penampilan juga bukan hanya masalah pakaian saja. Untuk anak-anak dari keluarga bangsawan, mengajarkan mereka tata krama bahkan bisa lebih dahulu dilakukan sebelum mengajarkan caranya membaca.

Lalu, setelah mereka memasuki usia tertentu penampilan mereka juga akan semakin dipermasalahkan. Anak perempuan diharuskan berpenampilan elegan dan feminim layaknya wanita dewasa. Sedangkan anak laki-laki juga harus selalu kelihatan gagah dan berkelas.

"Tapi bukankah orang yang akan kutemui itu pebisnis?."

"Pebisnis yang punya banyak sekali urusan dengan orang-orang kelas atas di negara ini."

"Um. . jadi begitu."

Setelah itu, Ibu Hanabi kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk merapikan penampilan anak gadisnya itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin melakukan lebih dari sekedar mempercantik anaknya, tapi sayangnya sebab dia tidak punya pendidikan tinggi dia tidak hanya bisa mendukung dari belakang dan memberikan pertolongan yang sepele.

"Hanabi. . . . apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya?. . ."

"Um. . ."

Anak perempuannya itu mengangguk yakin.

Dia tentu saja tahu kalau Hanabi itu pintar dan punya kemampuan yang bisa diandalkan. Dia bahkan percaya kalau anaknya yang manis itu bisa mengalahkan para bangsawan Konoha dalam masalah intelejensi. Tapi sebagai Ibu, sehebat apapun anaknya tetap saja dia tidak bisa berhenti merasa khawatir. Selain itu, dia juga merasa kalau beban yang ditanggung anak perempuannya itu terlalu besar untuk dipikul pundak kecilnya.

"Apa aku tidak bisa menggantikanmu saja?."

Hanabi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku melakukannya untuk melindungi mama, tapi kalau mama yang melakukannya sama saja usahaku sia-sia! selain itu. . . tugas ini adalah hal yang hanya aku saja yang bisa melakukannya."

Dalam keadaan bahaya, seorang Ibu rela mengorbankan nyawa demi anaknya adalah tindakan yang mulia. Tapi sayangnya dalam kasus ini, yang Hanabi ingin lakukan adalah melindungi Ibunya. Jika dia menyerahkan masalah pada Ibunya, maka sama saja dia memaksa orang yang dia harus lindungi untuk jadi tamengnya dan mati menggantikannya.

Salah prioritas.

Selain itu, tugasnya adalah memang sebuah tugas yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau minta bantuan Naruto. . ?"

Mungkin memang dia tidak bisa membantu, tapi dia masih bisa mencari orang yang bisa membantu anaknya. Dia tidak peduli kalaupun dia harus memohon dan mengemis pada seseorang asalkan mereka mau memberikan bantuan pada anak perempuannya itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, Hanabi kembali menggeleng.

"Naruto sudah banyak sekali membantu, keadaan dan waktu yang kita miliki sekarang bisa didapatkan karena usaha kerasnya! aku tidak bisa meminta lebih banyak, selain itu dia juga bukan orang Konoha sehingga ada kemungkinan kalau kehadirannya malah membuat masalah jadi runyam."

"Kalau beg. . . ."

"Sasuke juga out!. . . kurasa alasannya tidak perlu kusebutkan."

Jika yang dibutuhkan adalah kuat yang bisa menghadapi anggota pasukan elit satu lawan satu, yang dikirim untuk maju tentu saja Sasuke. Tapi pertempuran yang akan Hanabi hadapi bukanlah pertempuran semacam itu.

"Mama, aku paham kalau kau khawatir. . . . tapi. ."

Hanabi menutup matanya, kemudian dia menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan sambil membuka kembali matanya.

"Masalah ini bukan cuma tentang kita. . . tapi semua orang yang ada di sini."

Karena itulah dia tidak bisa melakukannya setengah-setengah.

"Um. . maaf."

"Kenapa mama minta maaf? di saat seperti ini harusnya kau memberiku semangat kan?."

Hanabi mengepalkan tangannya dan membuat pose kemenangan dengan mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal. Setelah itu Ibunya tersenyum lalu berdiri begitu selesai merapikan penampilan anak perempuannya itu.

"Aku sayang padamu!."

Kanna memeluk tubuh anak perempuannya dengan erat. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin anaknya itu menanggung beban berat, melakukan hal-hal sulit apalagi membahayakan diri. Sebagai seorang Ibu dia tidak bisa berpikir kalau apa yang ingin dilakukan putrinya itu benar.

Tapi Hanabi ingin melakukannya. Dia bisa melakukannya. Dan Gadis kecil itu harus melakukannya sebab tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya.

Karena itulah dia harus menyerah dan membiarkan Hanabi melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya lalu mendukung putrinya itu sebisa mungkin.

"Aku juga sayang padamu mama!."

Hanabi membalas pelukan Kanna. Lalu, setelah mendapatkan dukungan penuh, dia keluar dari kamarnya sambil memasang wajah penuh determinasi.

2

Melawan Gatsu, jendral dari pasukan perbatasan Konoha secara langsung sama sekali tidak mungkin. Selain Hanabi tidak punya personel militer, dia juga yakin kalau konfrontasi fisik dengan divisi militer kerajaan malah akan semakin membuat posisinya yang sudah rendah akan semakin buruk dan jadi minus di mata para bangsawan Konoha.

Karena itulah dia mencari cara hal lain yang bisa dia bawa ke meja negosiasi dua minggu lagi.

"Um. . . . . . . kenapa kita harus bernegosiasi dengan orang lain nona Hanabi? maksudku nona Hanabi kan sudah berhasil menunda pertempuran, bukankah harusnya kita menyusun rencana untuk melakukan negosiasi dengan jendral Gatsu yang selanjutnya."

"Negosiasi yang sekarang juga bagian dari persiapan untuk melakukannya."

Tidak sepefrti biasanya, suara yang terdengar untuk memberikan pertanyaan bukan berasal dari Sasuke. Suara tadi tidak memiliki nada berat dan malah kedengaran kekanakan, selain itu di dalamnya terselip rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Alasannya sederhana, meski kita bisa memaksakan negosiasi tapi posisi kita masih sama seperti sebelumnya."

Hanabi menjawab sambil melihat ke arah seseorang yang duduk di depannya. Seorang gadis kecil berpakaian pelayan yang terlihat hampir seumuran dengannya. Namanya Miina, posisi resminya adalah pelayan pribadi Hanabi. Tapi Sebenarnya dia masih belum lama bekerja dan juga belum bisa belum bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Jad,i daripada pelayan mungkin akan lebih tepat dibilang kalau Miina adalah teman perjalanan Hanabi.

"Apa kau paham sampai di sini? Miina?."

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan Hanabipun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Mereka ada dalam posisi di bawah jendral Gatsu. Dan jika Hanabi memaksakan negosiasi dalam posisinya yang sekarang, hasil akhirnya tidak akan baik. Gatsu akan mengajukan proposal yang lebih menguntungkannya sambil memojokan Hanabi dan meminta berbagai macam kondisi yang tidak mungkin bisa dia tolak karena posisinya yang ada di bawah.

"Jendral Gatsu akan membawa kekuatan militernya ke meja negosiasi, kemungkinan besar dia akan menggunakannya sebagai modal untuk menekan pihak kita untuk menujukan kalau mereka itu jauh lebih kuat dan berkuasa."

Konflik total antara teritori Hanabi dan Gatsu memang tidak sempat terjadi. Tapi sebab Gatsu tahu betul kalau Hanabi dari awal memang tidak bisa melawan menganggap kalau pengajuan negosiasi dari pihak Hanabi adalah usaha sia-sia untuk mengulur waktu.

Dan sebagai pihak yang merasa menang tentu saja mereka akan mencoba mendapatkan keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya dari pihak yang mereka rasa sudah kalahkan.

Dari segi militer memang tidak ada yang menang ataupun kalah dalam konflik kali ini, sebab pada dasarnya peperangan bahkan belum sempat terjadi. Tapi dari segi politik, Hanabi adalah pihak yang kalah begitu dia menawarkan negosiasi saat Gatsu akan menyerang.

Yang dilakukan Naruto pada dasarnya sama dengan mengatakan "Ayo kita bicara dulu" sambil mengangkat tangan pada Gatsu yang mengacungkan pedang ke wajahnya. Dengan kata lain, secara tidak langsung Naruto sudah membuat deklarasi kalau "Aku tidak bisa melawan lagi, jadi beri aku waktu untuk sedikit menyiapkan korban".

Meski yang terjadi sebenarnya malah sebaliknya, tapi tetap saja posisi mereka masih dalam keadaan yang lemah.

Gatsu yang dari awal memang tidak mengundang perhatian dari pihak kerajaan merasa kalau proposal Naruto lebih menguntungkan daripada harus repot-repot menggerakan pasukannya. Oleh karena itulah dia menyetujuinya.

"Kalau begitu. . kita akan melawan?"

"Ya. . . meski mungkin dia menganggap kita sudah kalah tentu saja kita tidak akan mengalah begitu saja, karena itulah kita akan mencari senjata untuk balik menodong jendral Gatsu."

Dan menodong yang dimaksud oleh Hanabi bukanlah todongan seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya saat mengajukan tenggang waktu.

Gatsu ada dalam posisi di mana dia bisa membunuh Hanabi ketika dia ingin melakukannya jika mereka benar-benar sedang bertarung. Karena itu dia bisa meminta apapun dari Hanabi. Tapi jika Hanabi juga punya senjata yang dia juga bisa gunakan untuk membunuh Gatsu maka posisi keduanya akan jadi seimbang dan negosiasi bisa dibuat jadi netral.

"Dan orang yang bisa membantu kita adalah tuan Genno?."

"Ya. ."

"Kenapa?."

"Gampangnya, dia itu orang kaya."

"Umm. . . sekaya apa? apa dia lebih kaya dari nona Hanabi?."

Miina memiringkan kepalanya mencoba membayangkan sekaya apa orang yang dipanggil Genno itu. Miina lahir dari keluarga miskin, sebelum pindah ke teritori Hanabi keluarganya bahkan hanya tinggal di gubuk kecil yang kedua orangtuanya dirikan bersama. Meski kehidupannya sekarang sudah naik tarafnya, tapi dia belum pernah pergi jauh dari teritori Hanabi. Baginya yang hanya punya sedikit pengetahuan tentang dunia luar, orang terkaya yang dia tahu adalah keluarga Hanabi. Oleh karena itulah dia menggunakan aset yang dimiliki Hanabi sebagai pembanding.

"Hahaha. . . ."

Mendengar pertanyaan polos itu, Hanabi hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Dan begitu dia akan menjawab, tiba-tiba kereta kuda yang mereka naiki sedikit bergoyang. Kemudian pintunya terbuka dan seorang pemuda masuk ke dalamnya. Naruto.

"Miina kau tahu seberapa besar rumah Hanabi kan?."

"Um. . ."

"Si Genno ini bisa membeli lima puluh rumah sebesar itu dengan uang sakunya."

"Eeeeh. . . . . apa benar nona Hanabi?"

Hanabi hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ba. ba. . bagaimana dia bisa sekaya itu?."

"Dia adalah salah satu anggota penting dari serikat konglomerat terbesar Konoha."

Hanabi menggeser posisi duduknya dan memberikan tempat untuk Naruto. Di dalam kereta kuda ada tempat duduk lain yang masih kosong dan lebih lega, tapi keduanya langsung bertingkah kalau seakan duduk bersama itu adalah sesuatu yang normal dan tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Miina yang melihat hal itu langsung menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang tersenyum begitu melihat kedua orang di depannya bertingkah seperti pasangan yang sudah lama menikah dengan naturalnya.

"Ada apa Miina?."

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa nona Hanabi."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. . . lalu Naruto. . bagaimana investigasinya?."

"Karena kita kekurangan orang aku tidak bisa mendapatkan terlalu banyak informasi, tapi meski begitu aku sudah bisa menerka karakternya. . . . ada kesempatan untuk dia mau membantu kita. . . tapi semua itu bergantung padamu. . ."

Naruto memandang Hanabi dengan serius.

"Sejujurnya aku takut dan khawatir serta grogi, tapi meski begitu. . . aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Dan kali ini Hanabi balas memandang Naruto dengan serius.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Naruto tersenyum dan secara reflex dia ingin mengelus kepala Hanabi, tapi begitu dia menyadari kalau di sana ada Miina yang menatap keduanya dengan seksama. Dia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan segera mengambil dokumen yang sudah dia rangkum.

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga, kemampuan finansial serikat konglomerat Konoha punya ikatan kuat dengan kekuatan militer Konoha."

"Sama sekali bukan kejutan, perhitungan sederhana saja sudah menunjukan kalau aset yang mereka miliki itu sebanyak bintang di langit."

"Kau bahkan bisa bilang kalau serikat itu adalah sponsor utama perang yang Konoha lancarkan ke banyak negara di sekitarnya."

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?."

"Dari awal dia sudah terluka berat, dan ditambah dengan luka yang diterimanya kemarin keadaan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang bagus!."

"Jadi dia tidak akan ikut."

"Begitulah, tentu saja begitu dia tahu kalau kau mau pergi dia ingin ikut tapi aku memaksanya untuk tetap di rumah. . . kita membutuhkan kekuatannya. . . dan kalau dia kenapa-kenapa di saat kita membutuhkannya malah nanti kita yang repot sendiri."

Hanabi tertawa kecil lalu menjawab.

"Bilang saja kau khawatir."

"Uwah. . apa-apaan ekspresimu itu. . asal kau tahu saja ya, hubunganku dengan Sasuke tidak sedekat itu. . . . "

"Apa iya? aku sangat yakin kalau kau menggendongnya selama berjam-jam tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun saat kita kabur."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? jika aku membiarkannya mati begitu saja aku tidak akan pernah bisa tidur lagi! selain itu aku tidak mau melihamu sed. . . . ."

Naruto langsung berhenti bicara begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Dan begitu dia melihat ke arah Hanabi, dia mendapati kalau wajah Hanabi sudah benar-benar merah. Lalu, sebab keduanya tidak tahu haru mengatakan apa lagi, dua orang itu tiba-tiba langsung diam begitu saja.

Hanya saja keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Atmosfir beku itu dicairkan oleh Hanabi yang coba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi dia bisa bergerak kan?."

"Asal dia tidak melakukan hal-hal berat, kenapa memangnya?."

"Aku ingin memintanya membuat sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? aku tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang kau atau Sasuke buat itu hal yang normal."

"Kebetulan kita memang butuh sesuatu yang tidak normal, tapi tolong jangan samakan aku dengannya."

"Dengarkan aku Hanabi! meski spesialiasi kalian itu berbeda tapi kalian itu pada dasarnya sangat mirip!."

Hanabi punya jalan pikir yang terlalu maju dalam bidang ekonomi, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri punya ide maju yang sama jauhnya. Selain bela diri Sasuke juga punya bakat dalam membuat benda praktis. Bahkan rifling yang jadi standard di senapan yang ada sekarang adalah hasil dari buah pikirannya.

Selain itu, untuk suatu alasan Sasuke juga bisa membuat makanan yang enak.

"Setidaknya aku tidak mesum."

"Jadi apa yang kau minta buat?."

"Makanan cepat saji."

Naruto mencoba berpikir sesaat.

"Untuk pancingan?."

"Ya. . . ."

"Apa aku per. . ."

Sebeum Naruto sempat menyelsaikan kalimatnya, Miina yang sedari tadi kebingungan memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya.

"A. .uuummm. . . . serikat konglomerat itu apa?"

Hanabi melihat ke arah Naruto dengan rona wajah yang masih sedikit terlihat.

"Naruto, selama perjalanan kurasa kita perlu mengajari Miina tentang beberapa hal."

"Kenapa?."

"Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa terus berada di rumah, karena itulah aku butuh pengganti dan anak ini kelihatan punya bakat."

"Kurasa benar juga, menemukan orang yang bisa bicara denganmu itu susah."

"Jangan membuatku kedengaran seperti kakek-kakek keras kepala."

"Baiklah Miina, aku tidak akan mengajarimu seperti guru dan Hanabi juga tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya sekarang jadi dengarkan dengan baik apa yang kami bicarakan dan catat apa yang kau anggap penting dan perlu diingat, ketika waktunya sudah longgar kami akan memeriksanya."

Miina mengangguk dengan antusias. Dan dengan itu, mereka mulai melakukan diskusi tentang informasi yang sudah Naruto dapatkan dan juga rencana apa yang harus disusun untuk ditambahkan pada rencana awal mereka.

Perang punya banyak tujuan. Dan perang yang dilancarkan oleh Konoha tujuannya adalah menyelesaikan masalah ekonomi mereka. Hanya saja sebuah perang tidak bisa begitu saja dideklarasikan oleh sebuah negara.

Agar perang bisa dilakukan, ada beberapa syarat yang harus dipenuhi terlebih dahulu. Yang pertama adalah krisis yang bisa memberikan justifikasi. Yang kedua adalah dukungan rakyat. Dan yang terakhir adalah dukungan finansial.

Jika ketiga syarat itu tidak terpenuhi maka perang tidak akan terjadi, atau kalau perang sampai terjadi yang pecah adalah perang saudara akibat masalah internal.

Lalu tujuan utama dari serikat konglomerat Konoha untuk mau membacking perang yang dilancarkan kerajaan Konoha tentu saja adalah uang. Mereka ingin mencari keuntungan dari peperangan. Hanya saja, peperangan yang berkepanjangan tidak pernah ada yang menguntungkan. Selain itu, dengan posisi Konoha yang sekarang bukannya keuntungan malah yang mereka dapatkan adalah kerugian.

Jika mereka terus memfokuskan diri pada bisnis perang, maka produktifitas untuk keperluan internal dalam negara akan berkurang. Dan jika level dari produktifitas itu sampai turun di bawah angka tertentu, tidak diragukan lagi kalau keadaan ekonomi dalam negri Konoha akan jadi carut-marut.

"Jika keadaan ini terus berlanjut maka harga komoditas pasti akan terus naik, dan dengan kenaikan itu sekaya apapun seseorang mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan."

Yang pertama akan terkena imbas dari hal ini adalah rakyat kecil, dan setelah itu para orang-orang kaya dan juga bangsawanpun akan ikut merasakan akibat dari kenaikan komoditas. Sebab meski uang bisa digunakan untuk membeli sesuatu, uang tidak bisa membuat gandum keluar dari tanah dengan sendirinya. Sebanyak apapun uang yang ditumpuk oleh orang-orang itu, jika masalah utama dari kenaikan harga tidak diatasi uang mereka akan habis duluan.

"Untuk mengatasi masalah itu, serikat konglomerat harus mengalihkan usahanya ke sektor agrikultur, hanya saja. . . ."

Hanabi melihat ke arah Naruto untuk memastikan kalau apa yang dipikirkannya sama dengan informasi yang didapatkan oleh Naruto. Setelah melihat pemuda itu mengangguk Hanabi kembali bicara.

"Melakukan perpindahan bidang bisnis itu punya resiko tinggi."

Jika mereka melakukan konversi dengan salah mereka akan menderita kerugian yang besar. Dan meski mereka berhasilpun, biaya awal untuk melakukan konversi masih tetap jadi masalah karena nilainya yang tidak kecil. Selain itu, bisnis agrikultur di Konoha juga menghadapai masalah yang dasar yang masih belum ada solusinya sampai sekarang yaitu lahan yang tidak cocok dengan untuk pertanian.

"Naruto. . ."

Setelah dipanggil oleh Hanabi, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah tumpukan dokumen lalu mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di tangannya untuk ditunjukan pada semua orang. Kemudian dia bicara menggantikan Hanabi.

"Tapi Gennou lain, di saat banyak anggota konglomerat seratus persen berpindah ke bisnis militer untuk merauk untung sebanyak-banyaknya, dia masih tetap mengandalkan bisnis agrikulturnya sebagai sumber pendapatan utamanya sedangkan bisnis militernya dia anggap hanya sebagai pendapatan sampingan."

Hanya saja meski namanya pendapatan sampingan uang yang Genou dapatkan dari militer masih tetap lebih banyak dari bisnis agrikultur yang Hanabi pegang sekarang. Oleh sebab itulah Hanabi sudah menyiapkan kartu lain yang bisa dia gunakan sebagai material untuk melakukan negosiasi dan mendapatkan dukungan darinya agar bisa mengalahkan Gatsu di meja negosiasi yang lain.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama hampir sehari penuh, akhirnya Hanabi dan yang lainnya berhasil sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Kediaman Genno.

Ketika, Hanabi, Sasuke, dan Naruto sibuk mengurusi persiapan pertempuran dengan Gatsu Kanna diberian tugas untuk melakukan kontak dengan Genno dan mendapatkan janji agar orang itu mau meluangkan waktu untuk bisa bertemu dengan Hanabi.

Oleh sebab itulah kedatangan Hanabi bisa diterima dengan baik sebab pihak Genno sudah mempersiapkan akomodasi. Begitu petugas keamanan selesai melakukan pemeriksaan seremonialnya, rombongan Hanabi langsung dipersilahkan masuk dan dibimbing ke ruangan yang sudah dipersilahkan untuk mereka.

Sebab mereka sampai saat hari sudah gelap, pihak Genno memberitahukan kalau pertemuan mereka akan dialihkan waktunya ke pagi hari. Yang diterima oleh Hanabi dengan senang hati karena mereka juga sudah kecapekan dalam perjalanan.

Keadaan jalan di sekitar kota utama relatif bagus, tapi jalan-jalan penghubung yang jauh dari pemukiman kebanyakan tidak terawat sehingga perjalanan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang mengenakan. Ketika mereka harus melewati jalan yang tidak rata, mereka bisa merasakan goncangan dan getaran kereta secara langsung. Membuat mereka sama sekali tidak bisa beristirahat di dalam perjalanan meski tubuh mereka letih.

Perhatian yang diberikan oleh Genno pada kelompok kecil mereka harusnya cukup membuat mereka semua bahagia. Tapi sayangnya, gara-gara perhatian itu juga ada dua orang yang sekarang ada dalam posisi yang menyusahkan sebab ruangan yang disediakan untuk mereka hanyalah satu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di luar."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di luar."

Yang pertama bicara adalah Naruto. Alasannya ingin tidur di luar sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Sebab mereka sekarang ada di rumah seorang yang punya nama, dia tidak bisa melakukan tindakan apapun yang bisa membuat nama Hanabi jadi buruk. Oleh karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk tidur di tempat lain meski Hanabi memohon padanya seperti yang pernah dia lakukan dulu.

"Entah kenapa aku baru saja merasakan sebuah deja vu."

Hanabi memegang keningnya seakan kepalanya sedang sakit, atau mungkin kepalanya memang benar-benar sakit.

"Untuk Naruto aku agak sedikit paham, aku rasa kami memang perlu menyembunyikan hubungan di antara kita. . ."

"Hey Hanabi! Apa kau bisa membuat omonganmu kedengaran agak tidak mencurigakan? Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kalimatmu bisa membuat orang salah paham. ."

Yang Hanabi maksud dengan hubungan adalah afiliasi Naruto. Posisinya sebagai anggota pasukan elit Kiri adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh sembarang orang. Jika identitas asli Naruto diketahui oleh orang lain ada kemungkinan kalau hal itu akan jadi masalah. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang bersama putri raja Konoha.

"Salah paham?. . ."

Hanya saja bagi yang tidak mengetahui situasi mereka, apa yang Hanabi baru katakan hanya terdengar sebagai ucapan seseorang yang hubungan gelapnya tidak ingin diketahui oleh orang lain. Dan Miina termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang berpikir seperti itu.

"Jadi kenapa kau juga ingin tidur di luar Miina?."

"Itu. . . ."

Miina melihat ke arah Naruto dan Hanabi secara bergantian. Dia berpikir kalau sebenarnya mungkin Hanabi dan Naruto ingin tidur di dalam ruangan yang sama tapi tidak enak padanya. Karena itulah dia ingin ke luar dengan menggunakan alasan kalau dia itu hanyalah seorang pelayan sehingga dia tidak pantas tidur bersama Hanabi yang seorang tuan putri.

"Tempat ini lumayan jauh dari rumah utama dan penjaga hanya ada di depan gerbang, pelayannya sendiri hanya datang kalau dipanggil sebab semua urusan perlu dilakukan di bangunan utama jadi. . ."

"Aku agak tidak paham kenapa kau tiba menceritakan semua itu padaku Miina, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?."

Hanabi memijat keningnya sebab untuk suatu alasan Miina mulai membicarakan hal yang sepertinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan situasi mereka sekarang.

"Kurasa kalau nona Hanabi ingin, kalian bisa tidur bersama."

"Aaa . . . ."

Hanabi mengangguk seakan dia sudah paham situasinya meski sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau apa yang dia pikirkan dan apa yang Miina pikirkan adalah dua hal yang berbeda jauh.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan Miina?."

Sedangkan Naruto berteriak dengan panik.

"Eh? apa aku harus pakai kode? aku akan menunggu di luar selama kalian berdua mengobrol di dalam.."

". . . . Miina! aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan siapapun yang mengajarimu semua pengetahuan tidak berguna itu padamu!."

Setelah itu Naruto dan Miina mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang Hanabi tidak paham isinya. Akhirnya, Naruto tetap keluar sedangkan Miina tidak jadi pergi dan diperintahkan untuk tidur di dalam bersama dengan Hanabi dengan alasan kalau dia harus siap membantu Hanabi setiap saat.

3

Pagi harinya Hanabi, Naruto, dan Miina bangun sebelum matahari terbit untuk menyiapkan diri. Pertemuan mereka dengan Genno dijadwalkan ulang pada jam tujuh pagi. Dan sebab orang yang perlu mereka temui itu adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa datang terlambat.

Begitu mereka keluar dari bangunan tempat mereka beristirahat malamnya. Seorang pelayan langsung menghampiri mereka dan membimbing semua orang ke ruang makan. Dan saat mereka sampai, mereka mendapati kalau ada banyak orang yang juga ikut sarapan bersama mereka.

Dari penampilannya mereka juga sepertinya akan melakukan hal penting, dan dari caranya bicara mereka juga kelihatan bukan seperti orang biasa. Dari pembicaraan yang bisa mereka tangkap, sepertinya mereka adalah pedagang. Dengan kata lain, pebisnis. Dan tujuan mereka semua datang ke tempat ini adalah sama.

Mereka ingin bertemu dengan Genou.

"Naruto. . ."

Hanabi melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Aku paham, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku makan dulu."

"Aku serahkan padamu."

Mereka sudah punya rencana, tapi rencana yang mereka buat dibentuk dengan dasar dari informasi yang jumlahnya minim. Oleh sebab itulah mungkin ada celah-celah yang tidak mereka ketahui dan bisa membuat rencana mereka gagal. Untuk bisa meningkatkan presentase keberhasilan rencana mereka. Mereka butuh lebih banyak informasi.

Setelah selesai makan semua orang mulai membuat kelompok secara natural. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang sudah saling kenal, tapi di antara orang-orang itu sepertinya ada orang juga sama seperti mereka. Baru pernah datang dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Naruto dan Hanabi berpisah dan mencoba mencari informasi dengan caranya masing-masing. Target yang Naruto incar adalah orang-orang yang punya aura kalau mereka benar-benar hanya mencari keuntungan. Dengan kata lain, seratus persen pebisnis. Orang macam ini bisa dengan mudah diajak bicara asalkan seseorang memiliki umpan yang tepat.

Sedangkan orang yang jadi target Hanabi adalah orang-orang yang kelihatannya kurang pengalaman atau seseorang yang terlihat seperti bangsawan. Yang jelas, orang yang kelihatan seperti lebih ingin membuat koneksi politik daripada bisnis. Orang-orang seperti ini biasanya punya harga diri tinggi dan menganggap orang biasa di bawahnya. Untuk bisa bicara dengan mereka seseorang harus punya status. Dan Hanabi punya status yang lumayan tinggi.

Meski mungkin tidak akan ada yang menganggapnya dengan serius, tapi di saat yang sama juga tidak akan ada yang tidak mempedulikannya dengan terang-terangan.

Dunia politik adalah dunia yang seperti itu. Sesuatu seperti obligasi, harga diri, dan pandangan orang lain adalah hal yang bahkan jauh lebih penting ketimbang situasi keuangan, kesehatan, dan juga perasaan.

Setelah setengah jam melakukan sosialisasi. Seorang pelayan datang dan memanggil nama Hanabi. Mungkin sebab gadis itu adalah orang dengan pangkat tertinggi di tempat itu, Genno memutuskan untuk mendahulukan pembicaraannya dengan Hanabi.

Hal itu membuat Naruto dan Hanabi harus mengakhiri kegiatan mereka dan bersiap. Setelah memanggil Miina untuk ikut dengan mereka, ketiganya dipandu oleh si pelayan untuk menuju ke ruang pertemuan.

Perjalanan mereka hanya berlangsung selama satu atau dua menit, tapi begitu sampai ketiganya tidak langsung masuk begitu saja. Hanabi meminta waktu untuk bersiap, dan selama beberapa saat dia berdiam diri di depan pintu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Huuff. . . ."

Meski yang datang menemui Genno adalah tiga orang, tapi dalam pertemuan nanti yang akan bicara dengan orang itu hanya satu. Yaitu Hanabi. Naruto bertindak sebagai pengawal jadi dia tidak akan berbicara kalau tidak benar-benar perlu, sedangkan Miina adalah pelayan yang normalnya tidak punya hak untuk bicara apa-apa di dalam sebuah pertemuan penting.

"Apa kau ingat perubahannya Hanabi?."

Bisa dilihat dengan jelas kalau Hanabi yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya sedang grogi. Tapi menyuruh seseorang yang sedang grogi untuk berhenti grogi sama saja menyuruh orang yang sedang batuk untuk berhenti atau menyuruh anak kecil yang sedang menangis untuk diam.

Sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

"Um. . tidak ada masalah."

Daripada itu, Naruto memutuskan kalau mengingatkan kalau topik yang harus dibawa oleh Hanabi sedikit berubah dari rencana awal adalah hal yang lebih penting. Dia percaya kalau mental Hanabi cukup kuat untuk menahan tekanan dari tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

Setelah itu Hanabi menghembuskan nafas dan menepuk kedua pipinya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan membuka pintunya."

Naruto memberi tanda pada pelayan yang ada di bagian lain pintu untuk membantunya. Dengan sebuah anggukan, keduanya membuka pintu ke dalam tempat kerja Genno yang ternyata tidak semewah yang mereka bertiga pikirkan.

Dan begitu semuanya melihat ke dalam, mereka langsung disambut oleh senyum dari si pemilik ruangan yang sedang duduk dengan santai di balik meja kerjanya. Genno.

"Selamat datang tuan putri Hanabi, silahkan duduk."

Genno mengkat tangannya dan menunjukan ke mana harus pergi. Dan tangan yang dia angkat itu dia arahkan ke sebuah sofa mewah dengan teh dan snack yang kelihatan mahal jauh dari meja kerjanya.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya tuan Genno, tapi aku datang untuk urusan bisnis, selain itu aku tahu kalau tuan Genno itu sibuk sehingga aku berharap kalau bisa langsung mendiskusikan topik utamanya."

"Maafkan aku kalau begitu tuan putri. . . silahkan duduk sini."

Dari informasi yang mereka dapatkan saat melakukan sosialisasi tadi, seperti Genno punya kepribadian yang agak lain daripada kebanyakan bangsawan. Meski punya harta melimpah dan status yang tinggi, dia tidak terlalu suka untuk sesuatu yang berbau pamer maupun ataupun pujian tanpa dasar dan lebih cenderung menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana dan praktis.

Hal itu bisa di lihat dengan jelas dari penampilan dan tempat kerjanya. Pakaian yang dikenakanya jelas terbuat dari material dengan kualitas tinggi, tapi desain maupun aksesorisnyanya tidak ada yang mencolok. Selain itu ruangannya juga dibangun dengan fungsi sebagai bahan pertimbangan utamanya.

"Terima kasih."

Hanabi duduk di atas kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Genno dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan Naruto dan Miina hanya memberi hormat dan tetap berdiri lalu memposisikan dirinya di belakang samping kiri dan kanan Hanabi.

"Jadi apa yang bisa saya bantu tuan putri Hanabi."

Hanabi kembali menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah merasa siap, akhirnya gadis kecil itu berbicara.

"Sebenarnya teritori kami sedang mengalami sedikit masalah, dan untuk menyelesaikannya kami membutuhkan bantuan tuan Genno."

Hanabi berhenti dan melihat ke arah Genno untuk memeriksa reaksi orang tua di depannya. Dan seperti yang sudah dia kira, Genno sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi yang berarti. Menunjukan kalau dia adalah seorang profesional dalam bernegosiasi.

"Aku mendengarkan. . "

Genno memberikan ijin untuk Hanabi melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Setelah itu Hanabi menjelaskan kalau ada pemilik teritori lain yang mencoba mengambil alih daerahnya dengan paksa menggunakan kekuatan militer. Keadaannya yang tidak bisa meminta bantuan kepada keluarga kerajaan karena masalah yang dia hadapi belum benar-benar sampai berubah ke konflik yang nyata. Dia juga punya posisi politik yang lemah. Selain itu dia juga menjelaskan kekhawatirannya akan nasib orang-orang di teritorinya yang hampir semuanya adalah masyarakat kelas rendah.

Begitu Hanabi selesai menjelaskan semua hal itu tanpa menyebutkan nama dari orang yang jadi penyebab masalahnya, gadis kecil itu memberikan hormat dan sebagai tanda untuk meminta pendapat dari orang yang dia ajak bicara.

"Um. . aku paham situasinya. . jadi kau ke sini ingin minta bantuan."

"Benar sekali."

Genno mengangguk dengan yakin dan menunjukan kalau dia memperhatikan semua hal yang Hanabi katakan.

"Hanya saja aku masih tidak paham bagaimana keadaanmu membuatmu datang padaku, seperti yang kau tahu aku adalah pebisnis, seseorang yang mencari uang untuk menambah uang. Kurasa daripada meminta bantuanku, akan lebih mudah kalau kau datang pada bangsawan yang akrab dengan masalah politik dan militer. . ."

Genno menatap Hanabi secara langsung saat dia mencoba menawarkan solusi lain yang tidak harus membuatnya merepotkan diri. Maksud dari nasehat Genno pada Hanabi sangat jelas. Dia ingin agar Hanabi pergi dan mencari orang lain karena dia tidak ingin membantu masalah pribadinya.

Dan Hanabi menyadari maksud tersembunyi itu. Hanya saja ekspresinya tidak berubah. Dia tidak panik dan bahkan sama sekali tidak menganggap kalau Genno baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang berarti dan perlu untuk dipikirkan.

"Kudengar tuan putri dekat dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha."

"Benar sekali, dia sudah menganggapku sebagai adik perempuannya sendiri, dan sama sepertinya aku juga sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluarga."

Jika Hanabi bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Genno, tentu saja Genno juga bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Hanabi. Hal itu sama sekali bukan kejutan, karena itulah Hanabi sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau nama Sasuke atau Gatsu sampai di bawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu bukankah akan lebih cepat kalau kau meminta bantuan pada mereka?."

"Tidak, yang bisa membantu kami hanya tuan Genno."

Genno menunjukan wajah bingung.

"Karena hanya dengan bantuan tuan Genno kami bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa membuat konflik atau menambah masalah lain."

Hanabi belajar dari Naruto kalau punya rencana logis yang bagus saja tidak akan cukup untuk membuat seseorang mau bergerak. Kau juga harus menunjukan kalau kau yakin dengan rencanamu sendiri dan kau pasti akan menang jika rencana yang kau buat berjalan dengan lancar.

Sinyal yang ingin Hanabi berikan adalah, aku sudah punya rencana, dan rencana itu pasti akan berhasil jika kau mau membantuku.

"Kau kelihatan sudah punya rencana, dan jika kau sampai bilang kalau hanya aku yang bisa membantu itu berarti rencanamu ada hubungannya dengan uang."

"Benar."

Hanabi mengangguk.

"Apa kau ingin aku memberimu uang agar kau bisa menyewa tentara? kalau iya maafkan aku tuan putri tapi aku tidak bisa membantu. ."

"Tentu saja aku membutuhkan uang, tapi bukan untuk hal itu."

Seperti yang sudah dia bilang sebelumnya, dia tidak ingin membuat konflik. Dan tentu saja konflik fisik juga termasuk di dalamnya. Dia ingin menyelesaikan masalah dengan hanya duduk dan bicara satu sama lain dengan musuhnya, bukannya menghancurkan mereka. Selain itu, jika dia benar-benar menyewa tentara bayaran bisa jadi malah dia yang akan dicap pengkhianat.

"Kalau begitu tuan putri ingin aku melakukan apa?."

Hanabi menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. Dia perlu menenangkan diri dulu sebelum mengatakan keinginannya. Sebab apa yang dia akan katakan kemungkinan besar akan membuat lawan bicaranya menganggapnya sebagai musuh.

"Aku menginginkan tiga depot distribusi serikat yang ada di sekitar teritoriku."

"Maksud tuan putri dengan menginginkan?."

Genno menatap Hanabi dengan tajam tapi dia masih menggunakan nada hormat untuk memastikan maksud dari omongan Hanabi.

"Persis seperti yang kubilang, aku ingin ketiga fasilitas itu menjadi miliku. . .Naruto. ."

Begitu dipanggil Naruto langsung maju dan meletakan sebuah dokumen di depan Genno dengan hormat lalu segera kembali ke posisinya begitu selesai. Genno mundur lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi setelah melirik dokumen itu untuk sesaat.

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Dari dokumen yang diberikan Hanabi, Genno bisa menebak apa yang ingin gadis kecil di depannya lakukan dengan hal yang dimintanya tadi. Dan begitu memikirkan lebih dalam tentang rencana Hanabi yang dia lihat sekilas, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai kesimpulan yang dia dapatkan setelah memperhitungkan efek dari perbuatan Hanabi.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan benar-benar menggunakannya sebagai senjata tapi hanya sebagai alat gretakan! dengan perjanjian tertulis kau bahkan bisa mengambilnya kembali kalau aku kau anggap melanggar."

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa melakukannya? apa kau bisa menanggung bebabnnya? kau itu cuma anak kecil! maafkan aku tuan putri, tapi aku harus bicara agak kasar sebab sepertinya untuk ukuran seorang anak kecil, kau terlalu besar kepala!."

". . . ."

Hanabi tidak terkejut begitu Genno memutuskan untuk membuang rasa hormat palsunya dan mulai berbicara dengan kalimat keras dan nada yang meremehkan. Sejujurnya dia malah lebih terkejut dengan fakta kalau orang tua itu masih bisa bersabar sampai saat ini. Sebab dari sudut pandanganya, Hanabi hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba datang meminta sesuatu darinya tanpa rasa malu hanya karena dia dari keluarga kerajaan.

Jika Hanabi dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama dia juga akan merasa marah.

Hanya saja. .

"Tuan Genno. ."

Dia harus membuang rasa simpatinya pada orang tua di depannya dan tetap maju meski dia tahu kalau dia akan jadi orang tidak tahu malu sombong yang tidak tahu tempatnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud sombong tapi aku sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri bahkan sebelum aku bisa naik ke kasurku sendiri, selain itu aku yakin kalau tuan Genno juga tahu kalau aku mengubah teritori miskinku menjadi kaya hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun ketika umurku bahkan belum mencapai angka ganda."

"Bocah. . . ."

Dia ingin melemparkan Hinaan pada Hanabi, tapi mulutnya berhenti berbicara setelah dia tidak tahu harus melemparkan kalimat hinaan macam apa pada gadis kecil di depannya. Sebab dia tahu dari infromasi yang didapatkannya, meski Hanabi harus ditendang dari sekolah aristokrat karena tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Dia punya bakat dan kemampuan dalam masalah ekonomi yang jauh meninggalkan anak-anak seumurannya, tidak. . bahkan mungkin melewati para pebisnis yang sudah menjalankan usahanya selama puluhan tahun.

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyebut Hanabi sebagai gadis kecil sombong yang menganggap dirinya terlalu tinggi, sebab bahkan di sekolahnya di Kiri yang terkenal punya standard paling tinggi dari negara manpun. Dia berada di atas semua orang.

"Aku paham kalau kau punya kemampuan. . ."

Jadi masalah menejemen sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang harus terlalu dipermasalahkan.

"Tapi sehebat apapun seseorang, tidak ada yang bisa melakukan apapun sendiri."

"Aku juga paham akan hal itu, karena itulah aku meminta ban. . ."

"Kau tidak paham!. . .meski kau memiliki tempat itu, meski kau punya kemampuan, apa kau kira kau bisa membuat orang-orang di sana bergerak untukmu?."

"Itu. . ."

Jika memang dia bisa memiliki ketiga tempat itu, Hanabi harus tetap mempertahankan orang-orang yang sudah ada di sana sebab mereka yang jauh lebih familiar dengan lingkungan itu. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja membawa orang dari tempatnya masuk lalu mengusir orang lama keluar.

Dia tidak punya cukup orang yang kemampuannya cukup dari teritorinya.

Selain itu dengan melakukan pergantian kepemimpinan mendadak, dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan dukungan dari pekerjanya secara penuh. Dia datang secara tiba-tiba, dia tidak punya catatan prestasi di bidang itu, dan satu-satunya yang bisa di jadikan sebagai alasan kenapa dia bisa jadi pemimpin hanyalah posisinya sebagai keluarga kerajaan.

Dengan situasi yang seperti itu, pekerja yang lama mungkin ada yang hanya melakukan tugasnya karena takut dihukum, tidak melakukan perintahnya karena merasa Hanabi tidak becus, dan bisa juga ada yang keluar karena merasa tidak cocok.

Manusia punya kecenderungan untuk menyukai hal yang familiar dan menolak sesuatu yang berbeda, selain itu manusia juga punya tendensi untuk mengikuti masa sehingga jika ada satu orang yang berani mundur maka pasti akan ada yang ikut mundur karena merasa hal itu adalah sesuatu yang benar.

"Kemudian, masalah itu bahkan bukanlah masalah pokoknya. . . ."

Masalah pokoknya adalah. . .

"Apa kau bisa memberikan kompenasi untuk ketiga fasilitas itu?."

Atau secara kasarnya. .

"Apa kau punya uang?. . .maaf saja tapi aku tidak bisa menerima 'diam dan turuti perintahku! kalau kau menolak aku akan menghukumu!' sebagai bayaran."

Serikat adalah organisasi finansial terbesar di Konoha, dan kemampuan ekonomi mereka pada dasarnya adalah tiang penyangga dari kehidupan rakyat Konoha sehingga bahkan rajapun tidak akan beranai memberikan permintaan tidak masuk akal pada mereka. Jika keluarga kerajaan berani menjadikan serikat sebagai musuh maka mereka tidak bisa lolos tanpa luka.

Sebab uang bisa membeli semuanya, termasuk kekuatan! dan di antara semua oraganisasi yang ada di Konoha merekalah yang memiliki uang paling banyak.

"Tolong jangan menyamakanku dengan siapapun yang pernah datang dan mengatakan kalimat itu padamu! tuan Genno pasti tahu kalau aku sama sekali tidak punya kekuasaan maupun kekuatan politik! aku datang ke sini benar-benar untuk melakukan bisnis."

"Jadi kau punya uang?."

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu silahkan keluar."

"Tapi aku memiliki sesuatu yang nilainya setara dengan apa yang kuminta."

Kalau dia tidak membawa uang itu berarti yang akan ditawarkan Hanabi sebagai bahan barter adalah sebuah produk.

"Apa yang kau bawa?."

Hanabi melihat ke arah Naruto dan Miina secara bergantian.

"Daripada apa yang kubawa mungkin lebih tepat kalau dibilang apa yang kutahu."

Miina meminta ijin untuk keluar sedangkan Naruto kembali memberikan dokumen baru kepada Genno.

"Apa ini?."

"Peta geografik Konoha dan properties dari setiap lokasinya."

"Untuk?"

"Mohon tunggu sebentar."

"Aku ingin mengingatkan kalau aku tidak punya waktu banyak."

"Mohon bersabar sebentar."

"Tch. . . ."

Genno dengan jelas memperlihatkan rasa tidak senangnya, tapi dia tidak lagi mengeluarkan kalimat hinaan lagi. Karena dari interaksinya sebelumnya dengan Hanabai. Dia paham kalau gadis kecil itu kelihatannya saja lemah dan tidak berdaya. Di dalam, dia adalah seseorang yang kuat dan keras kepala. Intimidasi atau pancingan tidak akan berguna dan dia hanya akan memberikan respon netral yang tidak melawan tapi juga bukan tanda kalah.

Apakah itu karena pendidikannya di Kiri? atau memang sifat bawaannya memang begitu?.

Dia tidak tahu pasti penyebabnya, tapi sekarang dia yakin kalau lawan bicaranya bukanlah hanya seorang gadis kecil yang kebetulan 'agak sedikit lebih pintar' dari yang lain.

"Untuk mengusir kebosanan, bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol selama menunggu Miina datang."

"Apa topiknya."

Diam-diam Hanabi mengepalkan tangan kannya di bawah meja. Dengan ajakannya diterima, itu berarti dia bisa menyelipkan sedikit agenda pribadinya untuk menambah kesempatan keberhasilannya dalam negosiasi bertambah.

"Aku membaca di sebuah buku kalau ada penilitan yang mengatakan kalau produksi gandum turun sampai dua puluh persen maka akan ada jutaan orang yang berakhir kelaparan."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan penelitian, tapi kurasa keadaan di lapangan tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan penelitian itu kalau sampai produksi gandum benar-benar turun sampai sebanyak itu."

"Tapi bukankah hal itu aneh?."

"Apanya yang aneh? ketika jatah makananmu berkurang tentu saja kau akan jadi kelaparan."

"Selama bersekolah di Kiri aku tidak pernah sakit perut karena kelaparan."

"Tuan putri bukan orang miskin."

"Tapi bukankah di produksi gandum Kiri jauh-jauh di bawah Konoha?."

". . . . ."

Genno melebarkan kedua matanya. Apa yang coba Hanabi implikasikan dalam pembicaraannya sangat jelas. Rakyat Konoha harus menderita kelaparan hanya karena produksi gandum turun adalah sesuatu yang sangat bodoh. Yang dibutuhkan masyarakat bukanlah gandum melainkan makanan, mereka hanya memakan gandum karena mereka semua akrab dengan benda itu.

Lalu kalau memang yang dicari hanya makanan, kenapa harus membatasi diri pada gandum saja?. Tumbuhan yang bisa dimakan bukan hanya gandum, jadi kalau gandum tidak ada yang perlu seseorang lakukan hanyalah mencari bahan lain untuk dimakan.

"Apa topik ini ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang ingin kau jual?."

". . ."

Hanabi hanya tersenyum. Dia tidak mengiyakan maupun membantah. Dan setelah beberapa saat hanya saling tatap dan mencoba menebak apa yang lawan bicara mereka pikirkan, suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan salah satu pelayan Genno membukakan pintu.

Miina yang berada di balik pintu langsung masuk, di tangannya ada sebuah nampan besar dengan beberapa wadah besar di atasnya yang berisi bahan makanan. Nampang yang dibawanya bahkan cukup besar sampai gadis kecil itu kesulitan membawanya, tapi meski ingin membantu Hanabi menahan diri dan hanya melihat Miina dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

Harapan kalau dia tidak jatuh dan membuat tempat ini jadi berantakan. Yang kemungkinan besar akan membuat seseorang akan marah.

"Pelayan. . "

Mungkin instingnya sebagai orang tua keluar atau dia juga merasa agak kasihan dengan Miina yang kelihatan kesusahan, dia memutuskan untuk menyuruh salah satu pelayannya untuk membantu gadis kecil itu dengan mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

Namapan yang Hanabi minta ditaruh di atas meja yang berada di antara sofa yang sebelumnya Genno tunjukan. Dan sebab diskusi mereka yang selanjutnya akan berhubungan dengan bahan yang ada di atas benda itu, akhirnya tempat pembicaraan mereka harus berpindah ke bagian lain dari ruangan kerja Genno.

"Jadi ada apa dengan semua bahan makanan ini?."

Sebab meja dari tempat itu lumayan rendah, Hanabi dan Genno harus duduk agar pandangan mereka tidak terlalu canggung keduanya harus duduk di sofa yang disediakan. Tempat itu sebenarnya disiapkan khusus untuk menyambut para bangsawan yang ingin berdiskusi dengan santai, dan fungsi utamanya adalah untuk digunakan sebagai tempat untuk minum teh sambil memakan snack.

Bukan tempat untuk menempatkan bahan makanan yang bahkan belum bisa disebut sebagai makanan.

"Apa tuan Genno tahu kenapa produski gandum pengaruhnya sangat besar pada masalah supply makanan di Konoha."

"Label."

"Benar sekali, gandum punya label sebagai 'bahan makanan pokok' karena itulah sesuatu yang bukan terbuat dari gandum biasanya hanya dianggap sebagai 'makanan tambahan' oleh masyarakat Konoha."

Jadi bagi kebanyakan orang, jika mereka belum mengkonsumsi makanan dari gandum berarti mereka sama saja dengan belum makanan. Meski walau sebenarnya apa yang mereka makan sudah cukup mengenyangkan dan punya nutrisi yang cukup.

"Tapi di tempat lain makanan yang dianggap pokok bukan hanya gandum."

Dengan begitu, Hanabi menunjuk bahan makanan yang ada di depannya. Mulai dari kanan ada jagung, gandum, kentang, ubi kayu, dan kedelai.

"Sebenarnya masih ada bahan makanan lain yang bisa digunakan sebagai makanan pokok seperti beras, ubi, dan sorgum, tapi iklim di sini terlalu berbeda sehingga membudidayakannya akan susah."

"Jadi?. ."

Sebab Genno adalah pebisnis yang mengurusi masalah domestik, tentu saja dia sudah pernah menemui semua produk yang ada di depannya itu. Dia bahkan melakukan perdagangan beberapa komoditas di antaranya. Dan seperti yang sudah Hanabi bilang, mereka bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti gandum karena di negara-negara lain mereka adalah salah satu bahan makanan pokok.

"Apa kau ingin menjual bahan-bahan makanan ini padaku dalam jumlah besar?."

Hanabi menggeleng.

"Jika kami punya hal semacam itu aku sudah menjualnya dari tadi."

Genno berpikir sebenar dan memicingkan matanya.

"Kau mau menjual janji?."

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau menyebutku menjual 'informasi'."

Genno membelalakan matanya dan bilang. .

"Konyol. ."

Genno menggebrak meja di depannya.

Di jaman ini,transasksi niaga hanya dilakukan kalau ada barang dan ada uang. Atau kalau tidak ada uang barang dengan nilai sepadan bisa digunakan sebagai alat tukar. Hanya saja, barang yang dimaksud di sini adalah barang fisik yang bisa dilihat dan disentuh. Sebuah produk nyata.

Sesuatu seperti informasi normalnya tidak bisa disebut sebagai produk. Masyarakat umum tidak akan memberikan uang pada seseorang hanya karena mereka ingin mendengar lawakan.

Satu-satunya yang bisa hidup dengan menjual informasi adalah orang-orang bawah tanah yang pekerjaannya mencari berita-berita penting dan krusial.

"Aku menghormati pendapat tuan Genno, tapi berhubung kita masih punya waktu aku ingin tuan Genno mendengarkan sedikit presentasiku sebelum memutuskan apakah informasi yang kupunya itu punya nilai atau tidak."

"Terserah. . ."

Genno sudah menyerah, dia memutuskan kalau pertemuannya dengan Hanabi sudah sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Oleh sebab itulah ingin segera mengakhirinya, tapi sebab setiap pengunjung punya time slot dia tidak bisa mengusir Hanabi begitu saja. Jika waktunya diubah maka waktu untuk tamu lain juga harus diubah dan hal itu akan membuat jadwalnya jadi kacau. Karena itu, dia membiarkan Hanabi melakukan apapun sesukanya. Daripada menghabiskan waktu saling tatap dengan canggung, akan lebih baik kalau dia punya hiburan dengan menonton gadis kecil di depannya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih. ."

Hanabi memberi hormat lalu memanggil Naruto untuk menyiapkan dokumen lain dan memberikannya pada Gennou. Orang tua itu menerimanya dengan ringan karena menganggap dokumen itu tidak penting.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mulai."

Kasus kelaparan yang terjadi di Konoha masih ada meski tidak separah di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi hal itu bukan karena produksi gandum naik. Sebaliknya, dari tahun ke tahun produksi gandum malah semakin turun karena masalah pekerja.

"Tuan Genno tahu kenapa produksi gandum turun tapi tingkat kelaparan malah ikut turun?."

"Jangan menganggapu orang idiot!, hal itu karena sebagian besar proses distribusi barang sekarang menumpang sistem militer."

"Benar sekali."

Sebab banyak anggota serikat yang menyupplai keperluan militer, ada banyak pedagng juga yang mengikuti ke mana pasukan militer pergi. Dan ketika mereka bergerak dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, mereka juga melakukan aktifitas ekonomi di sepanjang perjalanannya. Karena itulah aliran barang ke rakyat umum juga jadi lebih baik.

"Tapi hal semacam itu hanyalah solusi sementara! tidak mungkin kan Konoha ingin terus berperang?."

Jika Konoha terus melanjutkan perang sampai lima atau sepuluh tahun lagi, maka negara itu akan hancur dari dalam. Karena itulah cepat atau lambat Konoha harus segera menghentikan perang dan memulihkan keadaan internalnya.

"Dan kalau perang berhenti apa yang akan terjadi?."

Sistem distribusi sementara itu akan runtuh dan banyak orang akan kembali mengalami kelaparan.

". . . ."

Hal itu adalah salah satu dilema yang harus diatasi Konoha. Jika mereka cepat menghentikan perang maka akan ada banyak orang yang akan kelaparan karena distribusi barang yang kurang dan juga banyak orang yang kehilangan pekerjaannya di militer, tapi jika mereka terus melanjutkan perang maka mereka akan bangkrut.

"Agar hal itu sampai terjadi, setidaknya mereka harus bisa makan sesuatu yang bukan gandum terlebih dahulu."

Selain lahan produksinya yang kapasitasnya sedikit, gandum yang sudah ditanam juga tidak bisa langsung dimakan. Mereka masih harus menunggu sampai bahan makanan pokok mereka bisa dipanen dulu. Dan tentu saja selama menunggu mereka harus makan sesuatu dan tetap hidup sampai panen tiba.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk menanam tanaman lain selain gandum dan menjualnya supaya banyak orang bisa terbiasa tidak harus makan gandum, kalau iya hal itu kedengaran sangat tidak ada gunanya? kenapa aku tidak menambah jumlah produksi gandum saja?."

Hanabi tersenyum.

"Um. . . aku juga ingin tahu kenapa tidak ada yang melakukannya."

Jika solusinya memang sesederhana itu, kenapa sampai sekarang masalah kekurangan pangan masih ada?. Kenyataan kalau sampai sekarang tidak ada yang melakukannya adalah bukti kalau hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sebagian besar laki-laki dewasa dan pemudanya lebih memilih untuk jadi anggota militer."

Sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah wanita, anak-anak dan orang tua yang tenaganya tidak terlalu bisa diandalkan.

"Tuan Genno lupa menyebutkan satu faktor lagi kenapa ekspansi lahan gandum masih belum berjalan secara maksimal."

"Faktor lain?."

Hanabi kembali tersenyum.

"Bukankah banyak lahan gandum serikat yang terkena penyakit, hama, dan juga gagal panen karena mati sebelum dewasa?."

"Hal seperti itu sesuatu yang biasa."

"Aku rasa menulis kerugian sebesar tiga puluh persen setiap tahun hanya sebagai 'sesuatu yang biasa' sama sekali tidak sehat."

"Dari mana kau dapat informasi itu?."

"Hanya sedikit perhitungan sederhana."

Yang tentunya adalah penjelasan yang sama sekali tidak bisa Genno terima. Dan tentu saja apa yang Hanabi katakan memang hanya bualan saja. Meski memang dia yang menghitungnya, yang mencari informasi dan mengumpulkannya adalah Naruto saat mereka bersosialisasi tadi.

"Keinginanmu untuk menggiring pembicaraan kelihatan sangat jelas. . . kau masih perlu banyak berlatih."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya."

Serangan psikologis dari orang amatir sepertinya sama sekali tidak ada gunanya jika diarahkan pada seseorang yang pengalaman hidupnya lima kali lipat umurmu.

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin katakan?."

Hanabi menarik nafasnya untuk ke puluhan kalinya.

"Industri gandum mentah sudah mati, produksinya tidak akan mungkin dinaikan lagi dari kapasitas yang saat ini! dengan kata lain jika serikat tidak bisa menambah pilihan atau mengalihkan rakyat Konoha ke bahan makanan pokok lain maka akan ada kelaparan berkepanjangan setelah perang selesai."

"Bagaimana bisa. . ."

Informasi yang Hanabi berikan adalah sesuatu hal yang sida sudah tahu. Tapi begitu dia mendengarnya dari mulut Hanabi dia tidak bisa berhenti memandang gadis kecil itu dengan pandangan kaget, heran, dan juga takjub.

Penyebabnya adalah informasi itu adalah hal yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh sembarang orang. Hanya orang-orang di bagian atas rantai perintah yang tahu detail dari hasil penelitian yang mereka dapatkan setengah tahun yang lalu itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya sama sekali tidak penting."

Ya, hal itu sama sekali tidak penting. Apakah dia melakukan penelitian dan perhitungan sendiri, atau mendapatkannya dari seseorang bukan lagi masalah yang perlu dipikirkan. Sebab kenyataan kalau dia punya informasi adalah masalah yang jauh lebih besar.

Informasi itu disimpan oleh orang-orang tertentu saja karena sebuah alasan. Dan alasan itu adalah karena informasi itu punya kemungkinan yang sangat besar untuk membuat sebuah kekacauan. Jika sampai masyarakat umum tahu kalau 'kalau perang selesai mungkin kau akan mati kelaparan' bisa jadi mereka akan melakukan tindakan yang memancing kerusuhan.

Dan jika situasi Konoha yang sudah buruk ditambah dengan kerusuhan besar, tidak diragukan lagi keutuhan negara akan langsung runtuh.

Kau tidak bisa menuntut patriotisme dari orang kelaparan, kau tidak bisa mengatur orang yang marah, dan kau tidak akan bisa menakuti orang yang putus asa.

"Yang paling penting adalah kalau aku punya cara untuk mengatasinya."

Informasi inilah yang akan jadi produk yang akan dia jual pada Genno.

"Bagaimana? apa kau tertarik dengan barang jualanku tuan Genno?."

Genno tidak langsung menjawab. Dan dia malah menatap Hanabi dengan tajam. Tapi tidak seperti tatapan tajamnya yang sebelumnya, tatapan tajamnya kali ini bukan tatapan tajam dari seorang yang merasa diremehkan oleh anak kecil. Melainkan tatapan menakan dari seorang prajurit yang siap membunuh musuh di depannya.

"Cih. . ."

Naruto menjetakan lidahnya dan menyiapkan diri untuk meraih air pistolnya. Sepertinya mereka sudah menginjak ranjau mematikan dan melakukan sebuah langkah yang salah. Kemungkinan besar mereka memamerkan hal yang salah di tempat yang salah dan di waktu yang juga salah.

Dari reaksi Genno sepertinya apa yang Hanabi barus aja katakan adalah hal yang sangat besar. Dan hal itu cukup besar untuk membuat seseorang mampu membunuh demi membuat orang yang mengetahuinya tidak bisa bicara lagi.'

". . . . ."

Dia ingin segera berlari dan membawa Hanabi pergi. Tapi jika dia melakukannya maka negosiasi ini dipastikan akan gagal. Selain itu jika dia benar-benar mengangkat senjatanya maka dia akan dianggap musuh, membuat keselamatan mereka malah jadi semakin terancam.

"Sial. ."

Selagi Hanabi mencoba untuk tidak menyerah di hadapan tekanan yang dikeluarkan oleh Genno dan Naruto mencoba mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa dianggap sebagai tindakan provokatif.

". . ."

Miina yang merasa kalau suasannya tiba-tiba jadi tegang juga tidak bisa tenang. Dan karena hal itu secara insting dia mencoba berlindung di balik orang yang dia rasa bisa paling aman. Naruto.

"Miina. . ."

Gadis kecil itu bersembunyi di balik punggungnya dan memegang telapak tangan Naruto dengan erat sambil memasang wajah khawatir.

Hal kecil itu ternyata memancing lebih banyak perhatian dari yang Miina kira. Bukannya keluar dari pandangan semua orang dia malah jadi pusat perhatian baru dan semua orang mengarahkan pandangan mereka padanya. Dan orang itu termasuk Genno.

"Hahh. . . . ."

Setelah melihat Miina selama beberapa saat, Genno menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya sekaligus.

"Aku akan mendengar lebih banyak detailnya, setelah itu aku akan memutuskan apakah informasi yang kau punya itu memang memang punya nilai yang sepadan atau tidak dengan apa yang kalian minta."

Di saat yang bersamaan Naruto dan Hanabi mengeluarkan nafas lega secara diam-diam.

Sepertinya informasi kalau Genno lemah pada anak kecil memang benar. Dia juga punya reputasi sebagai orang baik yang tidak menganggap enteng nyawa seseorang. Jadi dia harusnya bukan orang yang tega membunuh dua anak kecil dan pengawalnya karena ingin membuat mereka diam.

"Terima kasih tuan Genno."

Hanabi yang sudah terlepas dari tekanan lawan bicaranya langsung menyiapkan diri untuk melanjutkan presentasinya.

"Naruto. . . ."

Naruto memindahkan nampan penuh bahan makanan yang ada berada di depan Hanabi dan Genno lalu menyerahkannya kepada Miina. Setelah itu dia membuka sebuah dokumen besar untuk menggantikan benda sebelumnya.

"Peta?."

"Silahkan lihat dokumen halaman sepuluh di tangan tuan Genno."

Di halaman itu ada sebuah tabel berisi nama tempat, karakter lingkungannya dan juga jenis bahan makanan apa yang bisa dibudidayakan di atas lahannya. Genno yang paham dengan apa yang ingin Hanabi minta dia lakukan langsung memeriksa isi dari tabel yang ada di depannya.

Hanabi yang melihatnya merasa kalau sepertinya pekerjaannya akan jauh lebih mudah sebab mereka sudah paham ke mana arah pembicaraan akan berjalan.

"Sambil membacanya aku akan menjelaskan sebagian dari bayangan yang ada di pikiranku, jika tuan Genno perlu penjelasan tambahan silahkan bertanya kapan saja."

Genno mengangguk dan Hanabipun memulai penjelasannya.

Alasan produski gandum tidak mungkin ditambah lagi itu sederhana. Wilayah Konoha itu sangat luas, dan iklim dari daerah satu dan daerah lainnya punya perbedaan yang kadang-kadang mencolok. Dan tentu saja tidak semua lahan itu cocok untuk ditanami gandum.

Meskipun gandum bisa tumbuh di sana, hasilnya tidak akan sepadan dengan tempat yang cocok dan ketika modal untuk menjaga lahan pertanian itu lebih besar dari nilai hasil panenya maka Serikat hanya akan mengalami kerugian.

Normalnya usaha yang tidak menguntungkan akan langsung dibuang dan diganti dengan usaha baru, tapi sebab produk yang mereka buat adalah gandum mereka tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sebab jika mereka berhenti memproduksinya maka yang jadi bahan taruhan adalah kehidupan banyak orang.

Oleh sebab itulah Genno masih menjalankan usaha ruginya itu.

"Tapi dengan menanam bahan makanan lain kau bisa membuang usaha merugimu tanpa harus mengorbankan siapapun selain itu. . . mohon lihat ke peta."

Di dalam peta yang Hanabi bawa ada banyak sekali tanda, dan tanda-tanda itu tepat berada di atas daerah-daerah yang tertulis dalam dokumen yang dia berikan sebelumnya. Dengan kata lain, peta yang Hanabi tunjukan adalah peta expansi usaha dari serikat.

"Setelah itu. . ."

Hanabi mengambail alat tulis yang Naruto siapkan lalu memberikan coretan tambahan pada peta di depannya. Selama beberapa saat Genno hanya melihat dengan pandangan meneliti, tapi setelah menunggu cukup lama dan peta di depannya mulai dipenuhi dengan banyak coretan lain. Akhirnya Genno paham apa yang coba Hanabi ingin tunjukan.

"Ini. . . . jalur distribusi?. ."

"Ya, percuma punya banyak barang jualan kalau kau tidak mengirimkannya pada calon pembeli kan?."

Alternatif usaha yang menguntungkan, lokasi yang cocok untuk memulai pertanian, jalur distribusi yang dekat dengan pusat produksi dan pelanggannya, lalu kesempatan untuk mendapatkan monopoli terhadap bisnis itu.

Apa dia tidak baru saja mendapatkan sebuah harta karun?.

"Tuan putri. . apa kau yakin tidak menyesal memberikan semua informasi ini padaku? sekarang aku bisa langsung memulai expansi bahkan tanpa bantuanmu."

Dengan kata lain dia tidak perlu lagi membayar apapun pada Hanabi sebab dia sudah punya informasi yang nilainya besar secara gratis dari mulut gadis kecil itu.

"Tidak ada masalah, sesuatu yang seperti ini adalah hal yang akan kalian ketahui nanti cepat atau lambat."

Dia hanya membuat Genno menyadarinya lebih cepat.

"Selain itu, hanya karena kau punya produk baru bukan berarti seseorang akan mau membelinya begitu saja."

"Begitu. . . aku paham."

Meski mereka bisa melakukan produksi bahan makanan baru, bukan berarti pelanggannya akan langsung mencoba dan membebeli. Manusia punya sifat dasar untuk lebih memilih sesuatu yang terasa akrab, bahkan ada tipe orang yang akan menolak apapun yang asing dan tidak pernah mereka lihat.

Menjual produk baru pada orang-orang yang sudah terbiasa pada sesuatu adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Jadi kau ingin menjual trik untuk bisa membuat orang-orang mudah menerimanya dan cepat membelinya."

"Benar sekali. . ."

"Lupakan saja, kami bisa melakukannya sendiri! apa kau pernah dengar kalau kebohongan yang diserukan terus menerus lama-lama akan jadi kebenaran? kami bisa mempromosikannya gencar-gencaran dan lama kelamaan pasti orang akan akrab dengannya lalu membeli tanpa masalah."

Genno mencoba menyerang Hanabi dengan bilang kalau apa yang ingin dia jual sama sekali tidak ada nilainya, tapi meski begitu Hanabi tidak kelihatan khawatir sama sekali.

"Tentu saja tuan Genno bisa melakukannya jika mau, tapi tentu saja hal itu akan memakan banyak tenaga, waktu, dan tentu saja uang."

Yang ingin Hanabi coba sampaikan adalah, sedikit informasi yang dia berikan saja bisa mendapatkan banyak sekali keuntungan. Jadi tentu saja informasi yang dia ingin jual pasti jauh lebih berharga, seberapapun harga yang diberikan oleh gadis kecil di depannya pasti dia bisa menghasilkan keuntungan berkali-kali lipat dari modal awalnya.

Keuntungan yang bisa dia monopoli sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana tuan Genno? kurasa tawaranku nilainya cukup besar, jauh lebih besar dari nilai dari ketiga fasilitas yang kuminta."

Genno tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya duduk diam. Setelah itu dia memejamkan matanya lalu menyandarkan badannya ke kursinya dan mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dadanya.

Dan dia melakukannya sampai beberapa menit. Dan Naruto serta Hanabi tidak ada yang berani bicara dan mengganggu orang tua yang sedang berpikir itu. Suasana di ruang kerja itu jadi sangat tenang, tapi bagi pasangan di depan Genno ketenangan itu hanya membawa ketegangan.

". . .Aku. . ."

Naruto dan Hanabi bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka di telinganya sendiri.

"Menolak tawaran kalian."

"Ap. . ."

Bukan hanya Naruto dan Hanabi, tapi semua orang termasuk pelayan yang ada di sekitarnya juga memasang wajah bodoh seakan baru saja melihat seorang pelawak yang gagal membuat lawakan lucu dan pada akhirnya hanya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan Genno, apa kau yakin dengan jawabanmu?."

Naruto yang cepat pulih dari shock yang dialaminya tanpa sadar bertanya sendiri tanpa melalui Hanabi terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja. . . akan kuakui kalau tawaran tuan putri Hanabi memang menggiurkan, tapi sayangnya hal itu sama sekali tidak berguna untuk serikat."

Tidak mungkin!.

Naruto ingin langsung berteriak dan membantah omongan bodoh Genno. Para pelayan yang bukan pebisnis saja tahu seberapa besar nilai informasi yang dimiliki Hanabi. Jadi tidak mungkin seorang ahli ekonomi yang punya banyak pengalaman tidak bisa melihat nilai plusnya.

"Dengan segala hormat aku ingin memastikan apa yang pengawal rendahan ini dengar benar atau tidak sekali lagi, apa tuan Genno baru saja bilang kalau informasi yang dimiliki tuan putri Hanabi tidak ada gunanya?."

"Pendengaranmu masih baik, aku memang mengatakannya! infromasi yang dia miliki sama sekali tidak ada gunanya bagi serikat."

Serikat itu besar, mereka bahkan cukup besar untuk bisa dianggap sebagai tulang punggung perekonomian Konoha. Apapun usaha yang mereka geluti pasti akan mendatangkan keuntungan, dan meski mereka mengalami kerugian dari satu atau dua cabang usahanya mereka tidak akan bangkrut dan hancur.

Mereka terlalu besar untuk bisa gagal.

Selain itu mereka juga masih memegang kendali sebagian besar distribusi perekenomian Konoha. Dengan kata lain, tanpa bantuan Hanabipun mereka masih bisa terus berjalan, untung, dan tumbuh tanpa masalah.

"Tidak mungkin. . ."

Jawaban Genno benar-benar tidak masuk akal sampai Naruto dan Hanabi tidak bisa langsung memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Genno akan menolak, bahkan dengan alasan yang sangat kedengaran sangat dibuat-buat seperti itu.

Dan reaksi mereka tentu saja natural. Mereka sudah memberikan sebuah tawaran yang sangat manis sampai kedengaran seperti sebuah tipuan. Untuk membuat Genno tidak curiga kalau dia sedang dibodohi mereka bahkan sudah menyiapkan banyak data yang akan membuat apa yang mereka katakan akan terlihat meyakinkan dan tidak bisa dianggap hanya sebagai omong kosong tanpa bukti nyata.

Mereka sudah memberikan semua yang mereka punya dan juga menunjukan kartu-kartu terkuatnya, tapi pada akhirnya Genno menolak dengan hanya begitu saja?.

Dilihat dari manapun hasilnya terlalu aneh.

"Tuan Genno, aku ingin mengingatkan lagi kalau infromasi yang kumiliki bisa memberikan keuntungan puluhan kali lipat daripada sekedar mempertahankan ketiga fasilitas yang kuminta."

Hanabi masih belum menyerah dan mencoba kembali menarik perhatian Genno.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang jika aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan semua itu?."

"Ha? tidak tertarik?."

Hanabi membuka mulutnya tanpa mampu mengatakan apapun. Apakah hal semacam itu sesuatu yang patut dikatakan oleh seorang pebisnis?.

"Mengesampingkan pandanganku, aku yakin kalau serikat pasti tertarik dengan informasi yang kau punya, jika kau masih ingin menjualnya aku akan membelinya dengan harga yang cukup tinggi."

Genno memberikan sebuah kertas bertuliskan angka sebanyak enam digit pada Hanabi.

"Ini. ."

Nilainya memang besar, dia bahkan bisa hidup mewah selama setahun penuh bahkan tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi nilai itu bahkan tidak sampai seperempat dari nilai yang dia inginkan dari informasi yang dia ingin jual.

Dengan kata lain tidak ada gunanya.

"Maafkan aku tuan Genno, tapi nilai ini tidak sesuai dengan perhitungan yang aku miliki, jadi aku harus menolak."

"Kalau begitu negosiasi sudah selesai, silahkan keluar."

"Apa tuan Genno yakin tidak ingin mengubah pikiran?."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar kalau tuan putri Hanabi itu tuli."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. . . aku paham. . tapi sebelum pergi aku ingin menanyakan satu hal lagi."

Proses bisnis itu bukan hanya sekedar proses menjual dan membeli. Sebuah bisnis adalah hal yang dilakukan untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan tertentu dengan menggunakan uang sebagai mendiumnya. Dengan kata lain, selama tujuan itu masih belum tercapai berarti bisnismu tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

"Apa?. "

"Jika aku punya uang, tuan Genno masih akan mau menjual tiga fasilitas itu padaku kan?."

"Tentu saja, aku akan menyambut semua orang yang ingin melakukan bisnis denganku! jika kau punya uang aku akan melepaskan ketiganya untukmu! kehilangan tiga tempat itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagi kami, dan uang yang kudapatkan darimu juga bisa kami gunakan untuk membangun tempat yang jauh lebih baik."

"Terima kasih banyak! janji tuan Genno akan aku pegang!."

Hanabi memberikan hormat dan memberikan tanda pada Naruto dan Miina untuk membereskan peralatan dan dokumen yang dia gunakan sebagai alat presentasi. Genno sendiri hanya melambaikan tangannya pada kelompok Hanabi sebagai tanda untuk menyuruh mereka segera pergi dan berhenti membuang waktunya.

Hanabi berdiri lalu bergerak menuju pintu keluar. Tapi sebelum keluar dia berhenti lalu berbalik dan mengarahkan badannya kepada Genno yang masih duduk.

"Sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya."

Hanabi tersenyum dan keluar.

Dengan begitu, negosiasi pertama mereka berakhir dengan kegagalan.

* * *

Next chap sudah tersedia, silahkan langsung click next saja.


	11. 11 : Pro & Con

Sebagai catatan saja, Kanna dan Kana itu lain. Semua chara di fic ini tidak ada ada yang ori, semua nama chara bisa dicari di narutopedia. Thanks. 

Kiri : JP  
Konoha : US  
Suna : CN

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

4

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Gennou akan menolak tawaranku."

"Maafkan aku, ternyata dia jauh lebih konserfatif dari yang ku kira."

Sebuah usaha dibuat untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Jadi normal kalau seorang pebisnis selalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan yang jauh lebih banyak. Dan Hanabi datang dengan menawarakan cara untuk mendapatkan keuntungan yang sangat banyak.

Jika Gennou mau menerima usul Hanabi maka pada dasarnya dia bisa punya monopoli terhadap industri lokal. Dan monopoli adalah tiket untuk mendapatkan keuntungan besar.

"Jadi kita salah memberikan tawaran huh."

"Kurasa begitu, dari cara bicaranya aku bisa merasa kalau dia tidak terlalu berambisi untuk mendapatkan keuntungan."

Yang tentu saja sebuah karakter aneh untuk seorang pebisnis.

"Tapi kalau dia tidak punya niat untuk mendapatkan banyak keuntungan kenapa dia tetap bertahan dengan usahanya yang sekarang? mangurus bisnis domestik jauh lebih rumit daripada mengurus bisnis militer."

Sebab tidak seperti bisnis dengan militer, dia harus berhubungan dengan jauh lebih banyak orang dan harus memperhatikan jauh lebih banyak faktor agar usahanya bisa tetap berjalan dengan lancar.

"Apapun alasannya yang jelas sekarang kita tahu kalau yang dia kejar bukan profit, aku akan mencari informasi lebih banyak tentangnya nanti! yang perlu kita pikirkan sekarang adalah rencana B kita."

Setelah berjalan keluar dan sampai ke depan kereta kuda, Naruto membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Hanabi serta Miina masuk duluan. Setelah itu, sama seperti sebelumnya dia langsung duduk dengan Hanabi yang kali ini juga sudah dengan sigap menyiapkan tempat untuk pemuda itu.

" . . . "

Miina juga kembali memberikan tatapan aneh yang isinya campuran antara kekaguman dan rasa malu. Naruto yang tahu apa yang sedang gadis kecil di depannya pikirkan memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja dan memberikan tanda pada kusir di luar untuk berjalan.

Begitu dia bisa merasakan kalau kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya bergerak, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hanabi.

"Apa kau sudah siap?."

"Bukankah aku tidak punya pilihan?."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Dia memang tidak punya pilihan, siap atau tidak mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi mundur. Apalagi begitu mereka sudah gagal dalam mendapatkan support dari Gennou.

"Jadi sekarang kita akan ke mana nona Hanabi?."

"Bagian ujung utara kota ini."

"Untuk?."

"Menemui aliansi ekonomi rakyat konoha."

"Dan mereka itu?."

"Mereka it. . ."

Naruto menghentikan Hanabi yang mencoba menjelaskan tentang organisasi yang namanya baru saja dia sebutkan, setelah itu dia malah balik bertanya pada Miina.

"Menurutmu mereka itu apa?."

Miina dibawa hanya untuk sebagai pelengkap, jadi sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan dalam rencana mereka sekarang. Menjelaskan sesuatu pada seseorang yang tidak perlu mengetahui apa-apa sama sekali tidak ada manfaatnya. Oleh karena itulah daripada membuang energi untuk sesuatu yang tidak terlalu berguna, Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat Miina belajar sendiri.

Menjejalkan informasi pada seseorang yang tidak punya pondasi sama sekali tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Naruto ingin mengetes apakah gadis kecil di depanya itu memang punya sesuatu untuk bisa diasah. Selain itu, dengan mencari jawaban sendiri seseorang bisa mengingat hasil jawaban yang didapatkannya jauh lebih lama.

Hanabi menurut dan dia berhenti bicara lalu memberikan tanda untuk Miina agar bicara.

"Um. . . . kalau dari kalimat penyusunnya. . ."

Aliansi, perkumpulan atau asosiasi yang dibentuk dengan misi keuntungan bersama antar organisasi. Ekonomi, berarti ada aktifitas ekonomi di dalamnya. Rakyat, di Konoha rakyat lebih sering diasosasikan dengan masyarakat kelas bawah sebab bangsawan menganggap dirinya superior dan pengusaha kaya dianggap sebagai bangsawan tanpa kastil. Lalu kata Konoha tentu saja merujuk pada negaranya.

"Mungkin mereka organisasi pedagang rakyat kecil."

Naruto memasang wajah berpikir untuk sesaat lalu bilang. . .

"Lumayan. . ."

Sedangkan Hanabi menyikut Naruto dengan keras.

"Jangan menggunakan dirimu yang di masa lalu sebagai patokan!. dengan standard pendidikan yang sekarang dan latar belakangnya, jawabannya itu menakjubkan."

Jawabannya mungkin kedengaran sederhana. Tapi untuk bisa memberikan jawaban sederhana seseorang harus tahu dulu tentang topik yang dilemparkan padanya. Jika dijabarkan lebih panjang, maka jawaban Miina bisa ditulis ulang menjadi.

Organisasi yang berdiri sebagai pondasi pendukung kegiatan ekonomi individu atau perusahaan yang didirikan oleh rakyat menengah ke bawah.

"Setidaknya standardku lebih normal daripada standard seorang gadis kecil yang membuat sebuah teritori miskin jadi kaya saat umurnya baru tujuh tahun."

"Aku tidak mau disebut abnormal oleh orang yang punya julukan anak jenius."

"Aku juga tidak mau dipanggil jenius oleh junior yang sudah menghapus namaku dari papan nilai."

Miina yang ada di depan keduanya hanya bisa jadi penonton. Dia tahu kalau sepertinya Hanabi dan Naruto sedang berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih normal di antara mereka, tapi baginya perdebatan mereka sama sekali tidak artinya sebab dilihat dari manapun keduanya tidak ada yang normal.

Selain itu.

"Um. . . . jadi kurangnya di mana?."

Dia ingin segera tahu di mana letak kekurangan jawabannya.

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu Hanabi dan Naruto langsung melihat satu sama lain dan bilang.

"Pembentukan aliansi juga adalah bentuk pertahanan."

"Pembentukan aliansi juga adalah bentuk sebuah protes.

Dalam waktu bersamaan dan. . .

"Dan juga sesuatu yang dia bilang."

"Dan juga sesuatu yang dia bilang."

Juga dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Umm?. . ."

Selain agar mereka bisa berbisnis dengan satu sama lain dan mendapatkan produk dengan lebih mudah dan murah, aliansi juga dibuat sebagai upaya pertahanan dari serikat yang notabene punya kapital dan aset yang jauh lebih besar.

Jika pengusaha kecil berdiri sendiri, kemungkinan untuk dimakan oleh serikat atau bangkrut karena kekurangan modal akan semakin besar.

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan bentuk protes?."

Jika mereka mau mereka bisa menjual prduknya kepada serikat, tapi mereka tidak melakukannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa?."

"Harganya tidak sesuai?."

"Salah satunya iya, apa kau masih ingat yang kukatakan pada Gennou saat aku menolak harga yang diberikannya?."

"Umm. . . bisnis itu bukan hanya masalah jual beli, bisnis adalah cara seseorang untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau."

"Dan jika kau tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, bisa dibilang bisnis yang kalian lakukan gagal."

Lalu di Konoha sudah jadi barang lumrah kalau apapun yang diinginkan oleh rakyat biasa sama sekali tidak pantas untuk didengarkan. Bahkan banyak bangsawan yang menganggap kalau rakyatnya itu tidak pantas bicara dan hanya harus menurut.

"Mereka menyimpan dendam?."

"Daripada dendam mungkin lebih dekat ke arah sebal, dan jika kau sebal dengan seseorang tentu saja kau tidak ingin mendekati orang itu."

Karena itulah mereka mencoba berdiri sendiri dan tidak bergantung pada serikat, yang tentu saja sebagian besar anggota atasnya terdiri dari para bangsawan.

"Lalu kenapa kita perlu menemui mereka?."

"Meski serikat pada dasarnya punya monopoli ekonomi, tapi sebab bidang yang mereka geluti ada banyak pemain-pemain yang lebih kecil masih bisa masuk dan mendapatkan keuntungan."

"Kalau mereka pemain kecil bukankah kita tidak bisa mengandalkan mereka?."

"Meski kusebut kecil bukan berarti mereka tidak punya uang, sebab mereka adalah organisasi ekonomi terbesar kedua setelah serikat."

Selain itu apa yang apa yang dianggap Hanabi sebagai kecil itu berbeda jauh dengan definisi kecil yang Miina ketahui. Marketshare dari aliansi adalah dua puluh persen, dan jumlah total rakyat penduduk Konoha adalah hampir tujuh puluh enam juta jiwa. Jadi, yang apa yang Hanabi maksud dengan mereka bukan organisasi yang tidak punya uang adalah. Fakta kalau mereka hanya bisa meraup untung dari sekitar lima belas juta orang.

Jika yang dijadikan patokan adalah jumlah penduduk Kiri yang notabene hanya tujuh belas juta jiwa, maka angka apa yang Hanabi bilang kecil sama sekali tidak kecil.

"Lagipula yang kita butuhkan dari mereka bukanlah uang, tapi alat untuk bisa mencari uang."

"Alat untuk mencari uang?."

"Kali ini kau juga harus ikut saat kami melakukan negosiasi."

"Um. . "

Miina mengangguk dengan semangat. Dan dengan itu, perjalan kedua merekapun dimulai. Jika mereka bisa mendapatkan dukungan dari Gennou, mereka bisa langsung pulang dan segera mengadakan negosiasi ulang dengan Gatsu.

Tapi sebab rencana pertama mereka sudah gagal, terpaksa mereka harus menggunakan rencana cadangan yang notabene jauh lebih rumit dan memiliki proses yang lumayan panjang.

Semakin rumit sebuah rencana, semakin mudah untuk rencana itu bisa gagal.

Niat awal Naruto dengan meminta tenggang waktu sebanyak dua minggu adalah untuk memberikan waktu semua orang untuk beristirahat jika rencana awal mereka sudah berhasil. Tapi sebab mereka melakukan kesalahan perhitungan. Sekarang mereka harus menggunakan waktu dua minggu itu untuk bekerja secara penuh.

Meski kesalahan perhitungannya sendiri masih dalam batas toleransi.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama tiga jam, akhirnya rombongan Hanabi sampai di salah satu kantor operasi Aliansi.

Proses untuk bisa bertemu dengan salah satu pemimpinnya tidak panjang dan rumit, tapi meski begitu bukan berarti proses menunggu gilirannya untuk berbicara tidak melelahkan. Untuk suatu alasan, ada banyak orang yang bertingkah tidak terlalu ramah dan berkesan kalau kehadiran Hanabi dan yang lainnya tidak terlalu disambut.

Miina yang baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti itu kelihatan grogi tapi sebab dia tidak ingin mempermalukan Hanabi dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kelihatan tenang. Sedangkan Hanabi yang sudah punya banyak pengalaman untuk dijadikan target kebencian tanpa alasan tidak terlalu terpengaruh.

Begitu jam yang Naruto bawa menunjukan kalau mereka sudah menunggu sekitar dua jam. Akhirnya ketiganya bisa mendapatkan giliran untuk bertemu dengan salah satu pemimpin dari aliansi.

Tidak seperti ruang kerja Genno yang penuh tapi rapi, ruangan dari orang yang mereka datangi sekarang punya kesan yang berbanding terbalik. Selain ruangan itu penuh, di barang-barang yang ada di sana juga terkesan berantakan, selain itu tempat itu juga ramai. Sebab ada beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk memproses dokumen-dokumen di tempat itu dengan buru-buru.

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi cepat bicaranya dan langsung ke pokoknya saja!."

Dan sambutannya juga sama sekali tidak ramah.

Tapi meski begitu Hanabi malah agak bersukur karena sepertinya orang yang ada di depannya itu satu tipe dengannya. Mengutamakan efisiensi. Selain itu dengan kehadiran banyak orang, ketegangan yang dirasakannya di ruangan itu juga bisa jadi jauh berkurang.

"Tuan Onoki, aku ingin bergabung dengan aliansi dan mendapatkan premit untuk memulai usaha sendiri."

"Ha?. . "

"Aku ingin kau menerbitkan premit untuku."

"Aku tidak tuli bodoh!."

"Lalu kenapa tuan Onoki bertanya balik!."

"Karena aku tidak menerima orang yang ingin main-main."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah sebab aku tidak main-main."

Bukannya Hanabi tidak paham apa yang ingin coba Onoki katakan padanya, dia hanya tidak mempedulikannya. Dan hal itu membuat orang tua yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dari gadis itu memegang keningnya seperti sedang sakit kepala.

Onoki menggebrak meja lalu memelototi Hanabi sambil berteriak.

"Apa kau sedang meremehkanku!? premit itu bukan mainan! benda itu adalah bentuk tanggung jawab besar! ketika kau mendapatkannya apa yang kau lakukan akan punya pengaruh terhadap aliansi."

"Aku tahu dan paham."

Hanabi menjawab dengan lancar sambil memasang wajah tenang. Tapi sayangnya, jawaban cepat dan tegasnya itu malah hanya membuat kemarahan Onoki jadi semakin panas.

"Apa kau serius mendengarkan omonganku!?."

Mengesampingkan Miina yang kelihatan agak takut, Naruto dan Hanabi sama sekali tidak bergeming. Teriakan Onoki jauh lebih keras, kemarahan orang tua itu juga lebih jelas terlihat, tapi meski begitu tekanan yang diberikannya jauh di bawah Genno. Jika Genno punya aura seorang tentara yang ingin membunuh seseorang, aura yang Onoki keluarkan hanyalah masih selevel kakek-kakek judes yang jadi tetangga mereka selama bertahun-tahun.

"Tolong tenanglah tuan Onoki, aku sangat paham kenapa kau memberikan reaksi seperti ini."

Hanabi adalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak punya pengalaman selama puluhan tahun, tidak punya orang, dan tidak punya modal apalagi track record. Jadi tentu saja ketika gadis kecil itu bilang dia ingin meminta premit, yang bisa dibilang adalah bentuk lain dari sebuah jaminan untuk membuka usahanya sendiri. Tentu saja semua orang yang pikirannya masih waras tidak akan menerima permintaannya begitu saja.

"Berhenti di situ! jika kau sudah paham cepat keluar dari sini! aku sibuk!."

"Sebab tuan Onoki sudah memberiku label kalau aku ini tidak kompeten aku yakin kalau apapun yang kukatakan pasti tidak akan kau percaya, karena itulah aku ingin meyakinkan tuan Onoki dengan cara lain."

"Jangan bicara berbelit-belit, langsung saja! kau mau apa!?."

"Aku ingin meminjam beberapa orang darimu, seratus kilo kentang, dan peralatan memasak! Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa mencari uang sendiri.."

"Ha? kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu! selain itu kenapa aku harus menuruti permintaanmu?."

"Bagaimana kalau begini! jika aku gagal menghabiskan barang yang kau berikan padaku maka aku akan memberikan semua hasil panen teritoriku di musim depan secara gratis padamu."

Yang ingin Hanabi lakukan sederhana. Jika seseorang tidak mempercayaimu kau tinggal mencari cara agar mereka mengakuimu. Dan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari seorang pebisnis yang kau perlukan hanyalah uang. Biarkan uang yang berbicara. Jika dia bisa membuktikan kalau dia bisa mendapatkan keuntungan, maka dia akan punya kesempatan untuk mendorong negosiasi ke arah yang menguntungkannya.

"Teritori?. . . ."

Tidak seperti para pemimpin serikat yang normalnya hanya diperlukan untuk mengambil keputusan besar, para pemimpin aliansi sering harus ikut terjun ke lapangan dan secara personal mengatur jalanannya administrasi. Karena itulah saat mereka sering menemui seseorang sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Membuat perhatian mereka terbagi.

Sampai beberapa saat yang lalu informasi yang dia anggap penting dan dia ingat-ingat tentang tamunya sekarang hanyalah dia seorang anak kecil, dan dia punya ide gila untuk meminta premit untuk memulai bisnis.

"Kau. . ."

Begitu dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaannya dan berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan Hanabi. Akhirnya dia sadar kalau gadis kecil yang sedari tadi dia teriaki bukanlah seorang gadis kecil biasa.

"Apa tuan Onoki kenal dengan Kanna? dia adalah Ibuku."

Kanna? bukankah dia salah satu istri raja?. Selain itu bukankah dia juga adalah pemilik teritori yang selama ini memberikan supply sayuran berkuaitas tinggi yang biasanya dia jual ke kalangan bangsawan dengan harga tinggi?.

". . ."

Tiba-tiba wajah Onoki berubah pucat. Dia sadar kalau dia baru saja menginjak sebuah ranjau. Jika gadis kecil di depannya adalah anak dari salah satu istri raja, itu berarti dia adalah tuan putri dari negaranya. Dengan kata lain, dia baru saja meneriaki salah satu anggota keluarga kerajaan.

Tamat.

Nasibnya sudah tamat.

JIka Hanabi marah dan tidak terima maka dia bisa dihukum mati dengan alsaan lease majeste.

"Bagaimana tuan Onoki? apa kau menerima taruhanku?."

Hanabi yang tidak menyadari dilema yang sedang Onoki hadapi terus maju untuk mendorong agendanya.

"Baiklah. ."

Dari nada gadis di depannya, sepertinya Hanabi tidak marah padanya. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga dia menyerah dan menurut saja untuk mengikuti permainan gadis itu. Selain itu, dia juga yakin kalau Hanabi akan gagal dan menyerah sendiri. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, maka dia akan mendapatkan komoditas berharga bahkan tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun.

Dengan kata lain, apapun yang terjadi pada akhirnya dialah yang akan untung.

"Kalau begitu aku minta ijin untuk mendirikan stall di depan kantor ini."

"Asal kau tidak menganggu aktifitas orang-orang di sini, silahkan saja."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Dengan begitu Hanabi dan yang lainnya pergi untuk menyiapkan diri, sedangkan Onoki kembali bekerja sambil menemui banyak tamu lainnya setelah menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya untuk membantu Hanabi.

Selama Hanabi dan yang lainnya berusaha untuk menjual barang pinjaman mereka, kegiatan di kantor alinasi terus berjalan seperti biasa. Dan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ketika jam sudah menunjukan tengah hari semua orang dibebaskan untuk beristirahat selama satu jam sebelum kembali bekerja.

Dan begitu Onoki keluar dari ruang kerjanya untuk makan siang, dia melihat kalau banyak pekerjanya sedang memakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Dan snack yang mereka bawa itu mengeluarkan aroma yang membuat perut laparnya jadi berbunyi.

"Hey ka. . ."

"Tuan Onoki."

Ketika dia akan memenggil salah satu anak buahnya untuk bertanya di mana dia membeli snack yang dia sedang makan, tiba-tiba Hanabi masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memanggilnya.

Meski dia sudah memutuskan untuk bertindak lebih hormat tapi untuk suatu alasan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sebalnya saat Hanabi datang. Hanabi yang sadar kalau kehadirannya tidak diinginkan mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan reaksi orang tua di depannya itu.

"Aku sudah selesai tuan Onoki."

"Selesai apanya?."

"Aku sudah selesai menjual barang yang kau titipkan, dan ini uangnya."

Hanabi mengeluarkan sebuah kantong berisi uang dan memberikannya kepada Onoki. Dan begitu orang tua itu menerimanya dia merasa kalau berat yang dia rasakan di tangannya sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Kau. . tidak membelinya sendiri kan?."

"Pertanyaan itu agak sedikit menyakitkan tuan Onoki."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya? selain itu meski kau berhasil menjual semuanya uang yang kau dapatkan terlalu banyak! harga pasaran kentang tidaklah setinggi itu."

Secar teknis, tidak mungkin Hanabi bisa menjual kentang di tempat itu. Jika dia memaksa maka maka dia harus menjual dengan harga yang sama atau lebih rendah dari harga yang diberikan aliansi. Dengan kata lain dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan keuntungan. Jika Hanabi ingin menjualnya dengan harga lebih tinggi, dia harus pergi ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari aliansi agar bisa menaikan harga jualnya.

Tapi yang dia lakukan hanyalah membuat stall di depan kantornya.

"Memamangnya siapa yang menjual kentang?."

"Kau meminta kentang untuk dijual dan aku memberikannya padamu."

"Aku memang meminta kentang tapi bukan berarti aku ingin menjualnya begitu saja."

"Aku benar-benar mulai sebal dengan cara bicaramu yang berputar-putar, berbelit-belit, dan kedengaran seperti sedang membodoh-bodohkan orang."

"Maafkan aku tuan Onoki, sepertinya aku tertular kebiasaan seseorang."

Dan orang itu tentu saja adalah Naruto, yang pada dasarnya memang mengasah skillnya untuk mencari informasi tentang seseorang tanpa memberikan info tentang dirinya, memancing lawan musuh, dan membuat lawan bicaranya kehilangan niat untuk melawan.

"Jadi?."

"Tuan Onoki masih ingat kalau aku meminta alat memasak kan? aku hanya memotongnya tipis, memberinya garam dan menggorenya lalu menjualnya."

Hanabi meminta Miina yang terlihat lewat pintu keluar gedung untuk membawakannya sample. Dan setelah menunggu selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Onoki bisa merasakan apa yang Hanabi jual.

"Ini. .

Sama sekali tidak seperti apapun yang pernah dia makan sebelumnya. Rasa, texture, dan aromanya sama sekali tidak ada yang mirip dengan makanan yang pernah dia coba sebelumnya. Tapi hal terbaiknya bukan pada semua itu, fakta kalau apa yang dia makan adalah kentang jauh lebih penting.

"Akan kuakui kalau kau tidak hanya bicara omong kosong."

Hampir semua orang menganggap kentang hanya makanan pengganti gandum saat mereka tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Dan sebab aliansi bisa mendapatkannya dengan harga murah dalam jumlah banyak, mereka lumayan populer di kalangan masyarakat bawah. Hanya saja, sebab masyarakat bawah lebih mengutamakan membuat makanan yang bisa mengisi perut dan cepat membuat kenyang, jarang ada yang mencoba bereksperimen dengannya. Oleh sebab itulah, kebanyakan makanan yang terbuat dari kentang tidak memiliki rasa yang menarik.

"Membuat produk baru dari bahan murah yang mudah didapatkan, aku mengakui kemampuanmu! aku akan menyiapkan premitmu tapi sebelum itu. . . ."

Hanabi merasa kalau tatapan Onoki padanya mulai berubah.

"Kau. . . masih punya ide lain kan?."

Hanabi tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. . . kalau tidak, aku tidak akan berani ke sini dan meminta premit. . . tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa memberikannya hanya dengan bayaran premit saja."

"Sebut saja angkanya!."

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf tuan Onoki, bukannya aku ingin menghina, tapi sepertinya aliansi tidak punya cukup uang untuk membelinya! aku sudah mencoba menjualnya pada serikat dan tawaran terendah mereka adalah enam digit angka."

"Jangan bercanda! uang sebanyak itu akan membuat aliansi pincang."

Aliansi bisa terus bertahan karena mereka memotong profit mereka dan lebih fokus untuk menjual barang umum dalam quantitas yang banyak. Jadi cash yang mereka miliki berada jauh di bawah serikat. Jika mereka mau mereka bisa membeli informasi yang Hanabi miliki, tapi jika mereka melakukannya maka produksi akan tersendat. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi, maka akan ada banyak orang yang bisa kehilangan pekerjaannya.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja, kau bisa memulai bisnismu sendiri, aku bisa mencuri resepmu saat kau mulai menjualnya."

"Apa tuan Onoki yakin mau menolak berbisnis denganku?."

Selain namanya akan turun nilainya karena melewatkan kesempatan besar, Hanabi juga bisa kembali ke serikat dan menjual resepnya dengan harga yang pernah ditawarkan pada mereka dulu. Dan ketika serikat mendapatkannya, maka tidak diragukan lagi kalau posisi aliansi yang sudah di bawah akan semakin tertekan.

"Sebarapa besarpun uang yang akan kami dapatkan dari informasimu, semuanya akan percuma saja kalau kami mati duluan! aliansi tidak bisa mengorbankan cashflownya."

"Tenang dulu tuan Onoki! aku sudah memikirkan tentang hal itu."

Hanabi mencoba menenangkan Onoki dengan memintanya duduk di sebuah kursi, setelah itu dia memberikannya minuman yang Miina juga bawa. Dan begitu orang tua itu kelihatan bisa diajak bicara. Akhirnya Hanabi mulai kembali melanjutkan topik tadi.

"Aku tidak akan menjual semau resep itu secara cash, jadi tuan Onoki tidak perlu khawatir tentang masalah cashflow! tapi sebagai gantinya, aku meminta bagian dari penjualan setiap produk yang menggunakan ideku sebanyak lima persen."

Daripada harus membayar uang di muka yang nilainya sangat banyak, memberi Hanabi lima persen dari hasil penjualan dari produk yang Hanabi buat jauh lebih mudah secara finansial.

"Kau mau mendapatkan uang tanpa bekerja? kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan."

Sisi buruk dari sistem yang ditawarkan Hanabi adalah, meski Hanabi sudah tidak lagi terlibat dalam produksi dan tidak melakukan apapun untuk mereka. Aliansi harus tetap membayarnya selama mereka masih menjual barang dengan ide dari Hanabi. Dengan kata lain, mereka membayar orang yang menganggur.

"Aku tidak meminta tuan Onoki memberiku bagian selamanya, aliansi hanya perlu memberiku bayaran selama setahun setelah itu aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi urusan kalian."

Onoki bahkan sudah bersiap untuk mencari celah untuk lolos dari ikatannya dengan Hanabi kalau gadis kecil di depannya benar-benar meminta bagian untuk selamanya. Dia bisa melakukan modifikasi resep lalu berehenti menjual resep yang diberikan Hanabi. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak perlu melakukannya. Meski setahun kedengaran lama, tapi waktu setahun itu akan lewat begitu saja tanpa kau sadari.

"Jadi bagaimana tuan Onoki?."

"Hah. . . . aku akan kelihatan jauh lebih waras jika menerima tawaranmu daripada mengorbankan cashflow aliansi, jadi aku setuju! premitmu akan segera kukeluarkan, kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengambil biaya awalnya dari profitmu kan?"

Ekspresi marah dan serius Onoki mulai pudar, membuat Hanabi akhirnya bisa tersenyum dengan lega. Setelah itu Onoki mengajak untuk berjabat tangan dan keduanya segera membuat jadwal untuk membuat perjanjian tertulisnya.

"Setelah ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan? kau ingin mendirikan bisnismu sendiri kan? apa kau mau minta bantuan padaku lagi?."

Dan menambah hutang budi Hanabi padanya.

"Terima kasih, tapi tuan Onoki tidak perlu melakukannya, jika tuan Onoki ingin membantu bagaimana kalau memberiku daftar orang-orang yang meminta premit tapi gagal atau mantan pebisnis yang bangkrut?."

"Aku sangat yakin kalau kau belum punya modal sebab pembayaran dariku masih harus menunggu, selain itu kau tidak punya anak buah, bagaimana kau mau memulai bisnismu?."

"Tuan Onoki, di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting dari uang, dan bagi seorang pabisnis hal itu adalah kepercayaan."

Jika kau mendapatkan kepercayaan dari seseorang, kau bisa membeli sesuatu bahkan tanpa uang sekalipun.

Setelah meninggalkan kalimat itu, Hanabi dan kelompoknya segera kembali ke kereta mereka dan pergi dari kantor aliansi. Kemudian, mereka berputar-putar di bagian tengah kota untuk mencari penginapan.

Saat berangkat mereka menginap di kereta kuda, dan di hari sebelumnya mereka bisa beristirahat di rumah Genno. Tapi sebab mereka punya rencana lain, mereka harus menemukan sebuah tempat yang bisa menampung orang banyak untuk menginap.

Mereka ingin menghemat uang yang mereka miliki, tapi kali ini mereka harus mengeluarkan uang yang cukup banyak agar rencana mereka yang selanjutnya bisa berjalan.

Begitu mereka menemukan penginapan yang cocok, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Sayangnya, meski mereka sudah bekerja seharian dan merasa sangat capek, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa beristirahat kecuali Miina yang sepertinya benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Hanabi menulis banyak surat undangan yang ditujukan pada orang-orang yang namanya ada di dalam daftar yang diberikan oleh Onoki, sedangkan Naruto dan kusirnya sedang menentukan jalur paling pendek yang bisa mereka lalui untuk menghemat waktu perjalanan untuk mengirim undangan-undangan itu.

Dan setelah selama tiga jam melakukan persiapan, akhirnya semuanya siap. Begitu jam menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, mereka dengan enggan membangunkan Miina dan memintanya mengirimkan surat yang Hanabi tulis bersama dengan kusirnya.

Sedangkan Naruto pergi ke tempat-tempat ramai untuk mencari orang-orang kelas bawah yang ingin bergabung dengannya dan Hanabi. Hanabi sendiri juga masih belum bisa tidur, dia perlu menyiapkan materi untuk menghadapi orang-orang yang datang atas undangannya besok.

Hanabi masuk ke kamarnya dan mulai memutar otak, Miina dan kusirnya mulai berjalan dan mengunjungi semua orang yang ada dalam daftar mereka. Sedangkan Naruto. . .

"Aku pesan kopi. ."

Sedang menunggu kopi hangatnya di sebuah tempat penuh orang di salah satu sudut kota di bagian distrik komersial.

Tentu saja dia sedang tidak bersantai, telingnya memperhatikan dengan seksama pembicaraan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Distrik yang dia datangi adalah tempat komersial khusus dan bisa dibilang pusatnya bisnis di kota itu. Oleh karena itulah sebagian besar orang-orang yang ada adalah pedagang, mulai dari yang lokal, dari kota lain, bahkan sampai yang dari negara lain.

Yang sedang Naruto lakukan adalah mencari target yang mudah untuk diajak bekerjasama, dan dengan orang yang mudah diajak bekerjasama adalah. .

"Pengajuan premitku ditolak lagi, mereka bilang profitku masih terlalu kecil."

"Hari ini ada petugas pemeriksa yang datang ke rumahku, sepertinya aku salah melakukan perhitungan pajak."

"Serikat dan Alinasi, dua-duanya menolak produk yang kubawa. ."

Orang-orang yang sedang ada dalam kesulitan.

Begitu dia menemukan targetnya, Naruto langsung membawa kopinya yang sudah datang dan bergerak mendekati sekumpulan orang itu.

"Kelihatannya kalian sedang ada masalah."

Melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang, mereka tidak langsung bisa menjawab. Tapi sebelum mereka sempat memikirkan reaksi apa yang harus mereka berikan, Naruto sudah duduk dengan nyamannya seakan mereka adalah teman lama.

"Dan dari apa yang kudengar sepertinya masalahnya punya hubungan dengan bisnis. . kalau iya, sepertinya aku bisa membantu."

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan meletaknya di meja agar semua orang bisa melihatnya.

"Ini. . ."

"Sebelum ada yang berpikir aneh-aneh, aku akan bilang dulu kalau ini asli! kalian bisa memeriksanya jika mau besok tapi setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu."

Semua orang juga akan curiga kalau tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menawarkan bantuan saat kau sedang kesulitan. Apalagi kalau orang yang dibicarakan adalah seseorang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

"Namaku Naruto, hari ini aku dan partnerku mendapatkan premit kami dan aku ingin menawarkan sebuah kontrak pada kalian."

"Kontrak?. "

"Ya, meski aku bilang ingin memulai bisnis tapi sebenarnya barang yang bisa kami jual sudah tidak ada."

Barang yang mereka ingin jual adalah ide Hanabi, tapi hal itu sudah mereka jual. Selain itu, hal semacam ide tidak bisa dijual di pasar umum, sehingga pada dasarnya Hanabi dan Naruto tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dijual.

"Lalu?."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian menjual barang kalian lewat kami?."

"Maksudnya?."

"Kalian akan menjual barang atas nama kami, dan kami akan mengambil sedikit bagian dari hasil penjualan kalian."

Seseorang bisa berjualan tanpa menggunakan premit. Tapi jika mereka tidak masuk ke dalam sebuah organisasi, jarak jangkau dari bisnis mereka akan sulit untuk dikembangkan. Mereka tentu bisa membangun organsiasi untuk usahanya sendiri, tapi hal itu memakan waktu, biaya dan tenaga. Jika mereka ingin lebih mudah melakukan ekspansi, mereka bisa bergabung dengan serikat ataupun aliansi.

Tapi untuk bisa bergabung dengan kedua organisasi itu ada banyak syarat yang harus dipenuhi seperti profit minimum, dokumentasi, dan juga legalitas. Yang kebanyakan dari mereka tidak bisa urus sendiri karena masalah teknis.

Ngomong-ngomong Hanabi tidak meminta premit dari aliansi adalah karena di sana dia punya terlalu banyak saingan besar yang akan membuat usaha yang dibuatnya sulit untuk berkembang. Dia butuh uang banyak dalam waktu cepat, dan dia tidak puny waktu untuk bermain politik di sana.

"Kami akan mengurus semua hal kecuali barang dagangan kalian."

Dengan kata lain Naruto akan mengurus masalah legalitas, akuntansi dan juga dokumentasi sehingga yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah fokus untuk menjual dagangannya. Mereka tidak lagi perlu memikirkan semua halangan itu agar bisa melakukan ekspansi, tapi untuk mendapatkan layanan itu mereka harus menjadi anak buah Naruto dan membayar biaya.

"Aku membangun usahaku sendiri adalah agar aku tidak perlu bekerja pada orang lain. . . jadi. . "

"Karena itulah aku bilang kontrak, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan kontrak selama seminggu! jika kau tidak merasa cocok kau bisa keluar setelah seminggu berlalu. . . pikir sejenak dan bayangkan keuntungannya."

Dia bisa menyerahkan masalah rumit lain pada Naruto dan partnernya, selain itu sebab dia berada di bawah Naruto itu berarti premit Naruto juga berlaku untuknya. Dan asalakan dia punya hak atas benda itu, dia bisa pergi ke manapun di Konoha tanpa membayar tarif masuk kota, punya lokasi yang selalu siap dipakai, dan juga mengakses produk-produk dari luar yang dimonopoli oleh organisasi besar.

"Kalau aku bilang penawaranku sangat menguntungkan, dan aku yakin kesempatan semacam ini tidak akan datang lagi di minggu depan, bulan depan, atau bahkan tahun depan."

Lawan bicara Naruto mulai mempertimbangkan untung ruginya dia mengikuti Naruto.

"Sebab waktunya sempit, aku harap kau bisa memberikan jawabannya sekarang juga."

Ketiga orang di hadapannya saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin tahu berapa bagan yang kalian minta."

"Tiga puluh persen."

"Kurasa tarifnya agak terlalu tinggi."

"Jika kalian mau menjualnya sendiri kalian hanya perlu membayar sepuluh persen dari profit kalian."

Dengan begitu Naruto tidak perlu memikirkan tentang masalah tenaga dan bisa menyelesaikan dua masalah sekaligus.

"Bagaiman?."

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Setuju."

"Terima kasih, perjanjian tertulisnya akan menyusul kalian hanya perlu menungguku di tempat ini lagi besok."

Tangannya disambut dengan sigap.

"Ahh. . . jika ada teman kalian yang ingin bergabung, tolong ajak mereka juga."

Setelah itu Naruto pergi dan mengunjungi banyak tempat ramai lain untuk menawarkan hal yang sama. Dan ketika jalan sudah sepi dan semua tempat mulai kelihatan kosong, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan.

Pada jam tiga pagi.

"Selamat datang."

Begitu dia membuka pintu ke dalam penginapan, yang menyambutnya bukanlah pelayan, melainkan Hanabi yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Tolong jangan bilang kalau kau begadang atau sengaja menunggunku."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bilang apa-apa."

"Sekarang aku tanya, kau tidak begadang atau sengaja menungguku kan?."

"Ahhm . . . .umm. . . . aku sudah tidur di mejaku selama dua jam."

"Itu namanya ketiduran!."

"Berhubung aku sudah bangun, kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencari udara segar."

"Lalu apa-apaan dua cangkir teh panas yang kau bawah itu?."

Pulang disambut oleh seorang gadis cantik yang pengertian setelah bekerja sama sekali bukan hal buruk. Sebaliknya malah. Tapi hal yang membuatnya senang malah berakhir menjadikan Hanabi sakit, dia sama sekali tidak menginginkannya.

"Ehehehe. . . "

Hanabi hanya tertawa kecil sedangkan Naruto menghela nafas. Setelah itu keduanya menuju ke kamar Hanabi. Mereka menyewa dua kamar terpisah sesuai jenis kelamin. Miina berama Hanabi dan Naruto bersama si kusir. Tapi berhubung Hanabi sepertinya ingin mengajaknya bicara dan dia juga perlu berkonsultasi untuk masalah rencananya besok. Akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar gadis kecil itu dulu.

"Bagaimana progressnya?."

Seperti yang Naruto duga, Hanabi langsung memulai pembicaraan. Dan topik yang dia angkat tidak lain kecuali status rencana mereka.

Naruto meminum teh yang sekarang sudah berpindah ke tangannya dulu sebelum menjawab.

"Sementara lancar, lalu kau sendiri?."

Hanabi yang duduk di sampingnya dengan santainya meski di depan mereka ada kursi lain juga meminum tehnya sebelum menjawab.

"Sementara sama juga."

Naruto merenggangkan badannya dengan berlebihan untuk menggunakannya sebagai alasan agar bisa sedikit menjauh dari Hanabi. Sebelumnya, sama seperti dengan Sasuke. Hanabi juga menjaga sedikit jarak dengan Naruto. Tapi, sejak mereka berhasil kabur dari pembunuh bayaran yang ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu tidak lagi mau repot-repot melakukannya.

Ketika ada kesempatan, Hanabi selalu saja mencari tempat terdekat dengannya seakan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang normal.

Memiliki seorang gadis manis yang selalu ingin menempel padanya mungkin menyenangkan. Tapi hal itu hanya berlaku jika kau tidak punya perasaan khusus pada gadis yang dimaksud. Setiap Hanabi menempelkan badannya pada Naruto, pemuda itu merasa kalau dadanya jadi agak sakit dan membuatnya kesusahan memasang muka tenang.

"Naruto?. . ."

Hanabi melihat ke arah Naruto dengan wajah penasaran, tapi pemuda itu sengaja tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dan mencoba memasang wajah datar agar gadis kecil di sampingnya tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang melakukan hal tidak berguna.

"Apa kau capek?."

"Ha?."

"Kau capek kan?."

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memijatmu."

Hanabi berdiri lalu berjalan ke belakang kursi tanpa menunggu jawaban terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. . daripada itu bagaimana kalau memikirkan tentang Genno saja."

"Kita bisa melakukannya sambil aku memijatmu."

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali memijatku!?."

"Karena kau kelihatan sangat capek, aku bahkan bisa mendengar tulang-tulangmu bergeretakan tadi."

Sepertinya apa yang dilakukannya tadi malah jadi senjata makan tuan.

"Kalau masalah capek kau juga capek kan, tidak usah repot-repot melakukannya."

"Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin melakukannya."

"Kadang aku ingin kau agak sedikit pelupa."

Hanabi kembali tersenyum, dan kali ini Naruto tidak lagi menolak terlalu keras. Sebab meski kelihatan seperti anak kecil manis yang penurut, sebenarnya Hanabi itu benar-benar keras kepala. Jika Hanabi mengajaknya berdebat, dia akan kalah dan mungkin gadis kecil itu akan memberikan ide gila seperti mereka berdua harus saling memijat.

"Ini. . . tanganku agak pegal."

Naruto meletakan tangan kananya di atas sandaran kursi yang didudukinya, setelah itu Hanabi mulai memijatnya mulai dari pangkalnya sampai ujung. Pijatanya tidak terlalu bertenaga, tapi meski begitu rasa pegal di tangannya mulai hilang. Dan dadanya entah kenapa terasa lebih hangat.

"Rasanya aku jadi seperti punya adik laki-laki."

"Kenapa aku selalu jadi adik?."

"Kalo begitu, rasanya aku jadi seperti anak yang masih kecil."

"Dan kenapa sekarang kau jadi Ib . . .? hah. . . sudahlah. . "

Naruto berakhir menghela nafas panjang. Meski memang secara fisik dan umur Hanabi jauh di bawahnya, tapi secara mental entah kenapa Naruto merasa kalau memang Hanabi sudah pantas jadi Ibu.

Cadi cerewet dan mengomelinya saat dia melakukan hal buruk, mendorongnya saat dia menyerah dan tidak mau berjalan, lalu memanjakannya seperti bayi saat dia melakukan hal baik. Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak bertingkah seperti seorang gadis kecil.

"Kau tadi bilang kalau kita harus memikirkan tentang masalah Genno, maksudmu?."

"Aku lumayan was-was kalau saat kita sudah mendapatkan uangnya dia berubah pikirkan dan tidak mau menjual ketiga fasilitas itu pada kita."

"Kau benar juga. . . . saat itu dia hanya memberikan janji secara lisan, kalau dia tiba-tiba berubah pikiran kita tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Karena itulah kita harus mencari tahu apa yang benar-benar dia inginkan."

"Sesuatu yang benar-benar dia inginkan huh. . . . dia sudah menolak penawaran kita, jadi setidaknya kita bisa mencoret uang dari daftarnya. . . "

Tapi mencoret satu entry dari daftar sama sekali tidak membantu dan malah membuat Hanabi semakin bingung. Kalau bukan uang berarti apa yang Genno inginkan?.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar informasi kalau Gatu dan Genno itu teman dekat?. ."

"Um . . apa mungkin mereka berkonspirasi untuk memojokanku?."

"Kemungkinannya tidak nol, tapi kurasa bukan itu."

Jika memang mereka bekerjasama, mereka harusnya bekerjasama untuk dalam hal lain. Daripada memojokan Hanabi, akan lebih mudah kalau Gatsu langsung meminta bantuan saja secara langsung ke serikat.

"Menurutmu Genno itu orang yang seperti apa Naruto?."

"Dari informasi terbatas, dia itu pacifist tapi meski begitu dia itu nasionalist."

Keluarganya adalah salah satu dari empat keluarga besar yang mendirikan Konoha, jadi posisinya dalam pemerintahan sebenarnya lumayan penting. Selain itu dia juga adalah satu dari beberapa bangsawan yang masih hidup dan merasakan tiga kali pergantian raja.

Tapi daripada umur panjangnya ada hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk dibahas.

"Aku dengar dia adalah satu-satunya bangsawan yang menolak Konoha memulai expansi ke luar."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang expansi. . . bukankah serikat memulai expansi besar-besarannya saat perang Konoha mulai kalah? kenapa mereka malakukannya? bukankah saat itu harusnya mereka sedang dalam keadaan sulit?."

Keduanya berhenti bicara untuk sejenak, dan gerakan tangan Hanabi juga ikut berhenti. Yang menandakan kalau gadis kecil itu sedang fokus untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hanabi. . ."

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menepuk pundak Hanabi.

"Serahkan saja hal semacam ini padaku, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah istirahat supaya bisa fokus besok."

Begitu sadar Hanabi langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dari pembicaraan tadi aku sudah punya kandidat tentang apa yang dia inginkan, tapi semuanya masih belum ada yang pasti! untuk sekarang kita hanya perlu fokus menjalankan usaha kita sambil mengawasi reaksinya."

Tindakan seseorang adalah manifestasi dari pikiran dan karakternya. Tergantung reaksinya terhadap rencana mereka, Naruto bisa menentukan apa yang sebenarnya ingin orang tua itu capai.

"Kalau memang benar dia tidak akan menerima uang kita. . . apa kau masih punya rencana cadangan lain?."

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Hanabi yang tepat berada di bagian belakang atas kepalanya tadi.

"Apa kau takut?."

"Um."

Hanabi kembali mengangguk.

Tentu saja dia takut. Setelah rencana pertamanya gagal, dia takut kalau rencana keduanya juga gagal. Dan jika rencana ini juga gagal, itu berarti dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk bisa menyelamatkan teritori dan orang-orangnya. Sebuah permainan yang taruhannya adalah nasib orang banyak sama sekali tidak menyenangkan dan malah menekan.

"Sudah kubilang serahkan saja padaku! meski dia tidak menerima uang kita aku akan mencari cara untuk memaksanya untuk tetap memberikan apa yang kau mau."

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hanabi, kemudian gadis kecil merapatkan kedua lengannya sehingga pada akhirnya memeluk kepala Naruto sambil meletakan kepalanya sendiri di atas kepala pemuda itu.

". . . ."

Naruto kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Hanabi lakukan, tapi dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan gadis yang sedang kesusahan itu begitu saja. Pada akhirnya yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tangannya tidak membawa telapak tangan Hanabi ke depan mulut dan hidungnya lalu mulai menciuminya.

Di sudut ruangan yang lain, sama seperti Naruto ada orang lain yang juga sedang mengalami dilema. Dan orang itu adalah Miina, yang bangun karena merasa ingin buang air kecil tapi tidak bisa turun dari kasurnya dan pergi ke toilet karena tidak mau merusak mood di antara Hanabi dan Naruto.

Paginya, Miina langsung pergi ke kamar mandi setelah berakhir menahan diri selama hampir sepuluh menit penuh. Naruto pergi begitu Hanabi selesai melakukan persiapan untuk melakukan presentasi pertamanya.

5

Setelah bisnis mereka dimulai, semua orang jadi sangat sibuk. Anak buah Hanabi yang selama ini hanya jadi kusirpun sekarang jadi ikut sibuk mengurus bisnis mereka, bahkan Miina yang normalnya hanya disuruh untuk belajar sekarang harus ikut mengurus dokumen yang menumpuk di kamar pribadi Hanabi di dalam penginapan.

Hanya saja, yang berubah bukan cuma tingkat kesibukan mereka. Tapi juga karakter seseorang. Tidak jauh dari Miina yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas barunya, Hanabi sedang tertawa di depan sebuah tumpukan uang. . .

"Hahahahaha. . .hahaha. . . lihat Naruto.! lihat! uang! ada banyak sekali uang di sini!. . . hahaha. "

Dengan ekspresi sangat bahagia.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau itu ternyata punya karakter yang seperti ini."

"Aku hanya sedang senang! karakter sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

"Pepatah bilang kalau uang tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan."

"Aku paham! uang memang tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan, tapi untuk bisa mendapat kebahagiaan kau perlu uang."

"Jawabanmu kedengaran seperti pebisnis korup yang gila harta."

"Jangan banyak protes! kalau kau mau diam bagianmu akan kutambah."

"Sekarang kau kedengaran seperti pejabat korup."

"Um. . .aku paham, bagianmu akan kukurangi setengah."

"Maafkan aku nona Hanabi!."

"Anak baik."

Posisinya sebagai anggota pasukan elit di konoha tidak membuatnya jadi punya banyak harta untuk bisa ditunjukan. Secara tertulis dia punya banyak aset, tapi dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pasukan cadangan dia tidak boleh terlihat mencolok. Oleh sebab itulah, uang yang diberikan padanya hanya cukup untuk kebutuhan dasarnya saja tanpa ada lebihnya.

Tapi sebab sebab sekarang dia tidak di Kiri, tidak di medan perang, dan juga tidak sedang bertugas dia bisa dengan sesuka hati menggunakan uang yang dia dapatkan dari bisnis yang dia mulai dengan Hanabi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau menggunakan uangmu untuk apa?."

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakannya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang mencolok, jadi kurasa aku akan membeli sesuatu yang kecil tapi nilainya banyak."

Cukup untuk jadi dana cadangan kalau dia benar-benar butuh uang dan tidak bisa meminta pada siapapun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana reaksi Genno."

"Sampai saat ini dia masih belum melakukan apa-apa, dengan begini kita bisa mencoret kemungkinan kalau Genno bermain-main dengan Gatsu."

Yang Hanabi dan Naruto lakukan setelah mendapatkan premit adalah mengumpulkan orang. Sebab mereka tidak punya apa-apa untuk dijual, satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka kerjakan hanyalah menjualkan barang yang orang lain miliki dengan ganti memberikan hak atas premit yang mereka miliki.

Dan sebab yang mereka lakukan pada dasarnya adalah menjual solusi, tentu saja orang-orang yang jadi target mereka adalah orang yang mempunyai masalah. Target utama yang Naruto kejar adalah orang-orang yang ingin melakukan usaha tapi tidak bisa maju karena kendala teknis, sedangkan orang-orang yang Hanabi undang ke tempatnya adalah para pengusaha yang sudah punya pengalaman tapi gagal untuk jadi besar.

Dengan mengumpulkan orang-orang itu mereka bisa mengatasi dua hal sekaligus. Masalah produk dan juga pekerja.

"Hanabi, dengan progress kita yang saat ini berapa lama waktu yang kita perlukan untuk bisa mencapai target."

"Meski aku sudah menambahkan profit dari aliansi, kita masih butuh waktu dua bulan."

"Aku paham. . itu berarti aku perlu mencari lebih banyak orang lagi."

"Dan juga lebih banyak produk serta target pembeli."

"Uwah. . . . pekerjaan kita semakin banyak saja."

"Aku akan meminta bantuan yang lainnya jadi kau hanya perlu fokus mencari anggota baru."

"Kalau begitu aku serahkan masalah tempat padamu."

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Hanabi lalu keluar, dan tanpa ragu Hanabi langsung mengikutinya dengan niat untuk mengantar pemuda itu sampai pintu keluar penginapan.

Tempat yang sekarang mereka gunakan adalah jalan utama di bagian barat kota tempat sebagian besar masyarakat kelas bawah tinggal. Di tempat ini mendirikan sebuah bisnis prosesnya termasuk mudah, asalkan kau punya barang kau bisa membuat tempat berdagang di manapun selama tidak menggaggu orang lain tanpa harus memikirkan masalah perijinan terlebih dahulu.

Hanya saja, sebab mereka butuh banyak uang dalam waktu cepat. Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa fokus hanya pada rakyat kalangan kecil, mereka juga perlu menjual sesuatu pada para orang-orang kaya supaya bisa mendapatkan profit lebih banyak. Dan jika mereka ingin melakukannya, mereka harus mendirikan tempat di bagian timur kota di mana sebagian besar bangsawan dan juga orang-orang kaya tinggal.

Tentu saja, untuk bisa mendirikan tempat berbisnis di area itu mereka harus mendapatkan ijin resmi terlebih dahulu.

"Aku berangkat dul. . ."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang tunggu yang artinya perjalanan Hanabi untuk mengantar Naruto sudah hampir selesai. Tapi sebelum pemuda itu menuju ke pintu keluar. .

"Tunggu dulu. . ."

Hanabi melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto untuk memintanya menundukan badannya ke bawah. Naruto yang mengira Hanabi ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang rahasia menurut saja dan menyamakan tinggi badan mereka berdua.

Hanya saja.

"Chuu. . .. "

Yang dia dapatkan bukanlah sebuah bisikan, melainkan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipinya.

". . . ."

Otak Naruto sempat berhenti untuk bisa berpikir selama beberapa saat. Dan begitu dia sadar. . .

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukaaaaaan?."

Wajah Hanabi kelihatan jelas memerah, yang artinya dia malu saat melakukannya. Dengan kata lain kemungkinan besar dia memaksakan diri untuk melakukannya. Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa dia melakukannya?.

"Ka-kau ingat kejadian waktu di kamarmu dulu kan?."

" . . . Kenapa kau membawa-bawa topik itu lagi?. ."

Kejadian yang Hanabi maksud adalah kejadian saat Naruto menjatuhkan gadis kecil itu ke atas ranjangnya lalu mengancam akan melakukan banyak hal padanya dengan tujuan agar membuat Hanabi membencinya karena Naruto tidak ingin rasa cintanya pada gadis itu tumbuh. Hanya saja Hanabi salah paham dan mengira kalau Naruto hanya sedang stress dan melampiaskan hal itu padanya karena dia satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di tempat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mencegahmu jadi kriminal. . ."

"Kau kira aku ini penjahat! . . . lalu, tindakan kriminal apa yang kau maksud?."

"Itu. . . setelah menyusulku aku yakin kau sudah menumpuk banyak rasa stress."

Tentu saja, Naruto mengejar-ngejar Hanabi dan Sasuke tanpa istirahat. Setelah itu dia juga hampir mati hanya untuk kembali berperang melawan pasukan Gatsu. Dan semua itu terjadi dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sebulan. Tentu saja rasa lelah dan stressnya sudah menumpuk.

"Aku tidak mau kalau rasa stressmu meledak dan membuatmu menyerang seseorang."

"Kau kira aku ini orang macam apaaaa!. . ."

"Tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga."

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jaga di sini!. . ."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Dia menyadari sepertinya Hanab salah paham tentang alasannya menyerangnya dulu. Hanabi adalah gadis yang pintar, tapi untuk masalah emosi dan perasaan dia benar-benar bodoh.

"Kalau kau terus memprovokasiku seperti ini. . . kurasa yang perlu menjaga diri adalah kau!."

Dengan kata lain, bukan tidak mungkin kalau Naruto akan menyerang Hanabi lagi di masa depan.

". . . ."

Hanabi secara reflex mundur.

"Itu cuma contoh!. . . aku tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya. . . waktu itu situasinya agak sulit. ."

Saat itu dia menolak untuk jatuh cinta pada Hanabi, tapi sekarang dia sudah menerimanya dan memutuskan untuk maju.

"Um . . . aku paham."

"Kau tidak paham! aku sangat yakin kalau apa yang kau pikirkan sama sekali bukan apa yang kupikirkan."

Dan yang Hanabi pikirkan adalah, dengan uang yang sekarang Naruto miliki dia bisa berekreasi ke tempat macam apapun yang dia mau. Termasuk termasuk tempat khusus orang dewasa.

"Topik ini sudah berakhir! aku berangkat. ."

Sedari tadi mereka sudah berbicara dengan satu sama lain menggunakan tindakan kalimat-kalimat yang mudah diartikan lain oleh yang mendengar. Mulai dari ciuman Hanabi dan kata-katanya yang bisa diartikan 'jangan bermain-main dengan wanita di luar' atau kata-kata Naruto yang artinya bisa berubah jadi 'aku hanya mau bermain denganmu'.

Kalau mereka terus bicara, mungkin akan ada lebih banyak kalimat pengundang kesalahpahaman lain yang mereka keluarkan.

"Um. . hati-hati di jalan."

Dan keduanyapun berpisah tanpa sadar kalau sedari tadi mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

Grup pertama yang terus memperhatikan mereka dari jauh adalah kelompok orang-orang yang dua hari sebelumnya Hanabi undang untuk melihat presentasi gadis itu.

Awalnya mereka memutuskan untuk melayani undangan Hanabi karena mereka punya sedikit waktu luang. Dengan kata lain sebagian dari mereka hanya ingin membuang waktu dan tidak benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang dituliskan dalam undangan maupun punya harapan kalau mereka akan benar-benar diajak melakukan bisnis.

Hasilnya,banyak orang tidak memenuhi undangan itu karena menganggapnya tidak berguna.

Yang Hanabi tawarkan pada mereka adalah kesempatan berbisnis di bawah namanya. Seorang gadis kecil yang tidak punya pengalaman dan uang.

Mereka sama sekali tidak berharap banyak, mereka bahkan tidak mengharapkan profit dan hanya punya keinginan untuk membuang stock barang yang dulu pernah mereka tumpuk dan gagal jual.

Tapi yang terjadi malah berada di luar dugaan mereka. Bukan hanya mereka mendapatkan profit, tapi profit yang mereka dapatkan malah jauh lebih banyak dari saat mereka melakukan bisnis sendiri. Yang Hanabi dan Naruto lakukan lebih dari sekedar mengurus masalah dokumentasi, mereka juga bahkan mencarikan target dan tempat di mana target dari barang mereka bisa menememukannya dengan mudah.

Setelah kelompok yang heran dan kagum dengan Hanabi dan Naruto. Kelompok kedua yang memperhatikan keduanya adalah orang-orang yang memasang tatapan hangat begitu melihat Hanabi berinteraksi dengan Naruto.

Kebanyakan dari orang-orang ini adalah pekerja penginapan maupun tamu yang tidak mengenal Hanabi. Di mata mereka, interaksi antara Naruto dan Hanabi tidak lebih dari sekedar pasangan lucu yang memancarkan aura pengantin baru ke segala arah.

Begitu Naruto tidak ada lagi dalam jarak pandangnya, Hanabi langsung berniat kembali untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan membuat rencananya hari ini. Tapi sebelum dia sempat berjalan, dia menyadari kalau ada banyak orang-orang yang mengikat kontrak dengannya berada di lobby penginapan.

Merasa kalau dia perlu mendekatkan hubungan di antara mereka, dia mendatangi kerumunan orang itu untuk hanya sekedar ngobrol sebelum semuanya harus kembali bekerja setengah jam lagi.

Sambil mengobrol dia juga memberitahukan mereka kalau dia tidak bisa turun ke lapangan seperti biasanya karena harus mengurusi masalah legalitas untuk ekspansi mereka. Membuat beberapa orang merasa khawatir kalau operasi hari itu tidak akan berjalan lancar.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sudah pernah gagal, sehingga mereka lumayan konservastif dalam mengambil keputusan sendiri karena takut salah. Oleh sebab itulah kebanyakan keputusan besar mereka serahkan pada Hanabi setelah memberikan laporan yang cukup. Mereka khawatir kalau tanpa bantuan Hanabi pekerjaan mereka tidak akan berjalan lancar.

Hanabi sempat kaget kalau ternyata anak buahnya menganggap keberadaannya sepenting itu. Tapi meski dia merasa lumayan senang jadi orang yang bisa dia andalkan, dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang yang bekerja padanya harus bergantung padanya agar bisa maju.

Gadis itu meyakinkan mereka semua kalau dia memilih mereka karena dia percaya pada kemampuan semua orang dan hanya memberikan tanggung jawab pada orang yang dia anggap kompeten sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir.

Hanabi juga menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya dia ingin membantu, tapi sebab orang yang bisa melakukan negosiasi dengan bangsawan dan petugas kerajaan hanya dia seorang. Karena itulah Hanabi tidak bisa menemani semua orang. Sambil memasang wajah menyesal dia meminta maaf pada anak buahnya.

Begitu melihat Hanabi menundukan badannya dengan wajah memelas, semua orang jadi panik. Ada yang takut karena merasa sudah membuat bosnya merasa tidak enak, ada yang menyadari kalau mereka baru saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil, dan ada yang berpikir kalau mereka baru saja ingin mencoba lari dari tanggung jawab.

Hanabi adalah pemimpin mereka sekaligus pemilik dari perusahaan yang dibuatnya, tanggung jawab utamanya adalah menejemen perusahaan. Bukannya mengawasi operasi di lapangan. Hal itu adalah tugas mereka. Dengan bergantung pada Hanabi berarti mereka tidak mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan baik dan hanya makan gaji buta.

Selain itu, selama tiga hari ke belakang mereka sudah melihat seberapa keras Hanabi bekerja. Bahkan bisa dibilang orang yang bekerja paling keras di sana adalah gadis kecil di depan mereka. Ketika mereka sudah bisa pulang, Hanabi selalu masih kelihatan sibuk menangani pekerjaannya yang menggundung.

Begitu salah satu dari mereka memberanikan diri untuk minta maaf, semua orang mengikutinya dan berjanji pada Hanabi untuk bekerja lebih keras. Membuat Hanabi yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum cerah lalu balas memberikan janji kalau dia akan membuat perusahaannya semakin sukses dan membuat semua orang hidup lebih baik.

Senyuman itu membangkitkan keinginan melindungi dari beberapa orang, keinginan untuk memanjakan seorang anak kecil dari orang lain, dan keinginan untuk bisa jadi orang yang lebih baik dari sisanya. Meski keinginan semua orang berbeda-beda, tapi pada akhirnya hasilnya tetap sama.

Semua orang benar-benar ingin membantu Hanabi yang sudah banyak membantu mereka.

Setengah jam kemudian Hanabi berangkat bersama dengan kusirnya menuju bagian timur kota meninggalkan Miina yang dia beri tugas untuk mengawasi jalannya bisnis hari itu.

Karena jalan lumayan padat, dia baru sampai di kantor perijinan setelah dua jam melakukan perjalanan. Dan begitu perjalanannya selesai dia masih harus menunggu antrian panjang yang berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Sangat lambat sampai dia harus selama dua jam lagi untuk bisa bertemu dengan petugas.

Lalu, saat akhirnya dia bertemu dengan petugas harusnya dia merasa bahagia. Hanya saja, begitu dia sampai sambutan yang dia dapatkan adalah.

"Isi formulir ini dan pilih paket yang kau inginkan, setelah itu tunggu kabar dari kami dua minggu lagi."

Yang membuatnya langsung memijat keningnya.

"Um. . . . .aku mau tanya. . . maksud dari paket itu apa ya? kenapa di sini biayanya tertulis berbeda-beda?."

"Kau ini bodoh ya? tarif yang tertulis itu sama dengan nilai priortias."

Dengan kata lain semakin tinggi tarif yang dibayar, semakin tinggi prioritas yang diberikan pada permintaan yang diajukan oleh pemohon ijin.

"Seingatku tarifnya rata, selain itu bukankah prosesnya normalnya hanya dua hari setelah laporan diberikan? sebab aku sudah membawa laporanku harusnya prosesnya bisa lebih cepat."

Hanabi sama sekali belum pernah mendengar peraturan yang baru dia dengar tadi tentang tarif yang berbeda. Selain itu yang petugas perlu lakukan hanyalah memeriksa legalitas usahanya, jenis barang yang dia jual, dan juga neraca dasar dari usahanya sebelum memberikan stempel persetujuan.

Semua hal itu bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

"Orang yang meminta ijin itu sangat banyak, karena itu prosesnya lama, karena itulah kami membuat daftar prioritas! kalau tidak pekerjaan kami tidak akan selesai."

"Apa hubunganya tarif dengan prioritas? bukankah formulirku diberi nomor urut? nomor urut ini bukannya dijadikan referensi prioritas?."

"Kalau kau hanya ingin komplain cepat pergi saja, di belakang masih ada banyak yang mengatri."

"Kau. . ."

Hanabi memasang muka kesal.

"Kalau begini tidak ada pilihan lain."

Jika dia mau dia bisa membayar lebih dan membuat ijin yang dimintanya bisa keluar dengan cepat. Tapi membayar seseorang yang sedang mencari uang sampingan di tempat kerjanya sambil malas-malasan benar-benar membuat mulutnya merasa pahit.

"Jika kalian masih ingin bekerja di tempat ini, sebaiknya kalian melakukan pekerjaan kalian dengan serius!."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan boca. . ."

Hanabi mengambil sebuah benda dari bagian saku di bagian dalam lengan bajunya. Setelah itu dia menariknya dan menghentakannya ke atas meja di depannya.

"Kau . . bisa bekerja lebih cepat kan?."

Begitu melihat apa yang baru dihentakan ke mejanya, petugas itu langsung panik dan mencoba memperhatikan lebih dekat siapa yang baru saja dia ajak bicara lalu mengingat-ingat wajah gadis di depannya.

"Te-tentu saja tuan putri."

Yang bisa membawa kipas dengan emblem keluarga kerajaan tentu saja hanya anggota keluarga kerajaan yang pernah dia tunjukan pada Gatsu dulu. Dan meski dalam skala besar gadis kecil di depannya tidak punya pengaruh apa-apa, statusnya sudah cukup untuk membuat orang sekelasnya untuk menuruti permintaannya.

Apalagi kalau yang sedang coba dia lakukan adalah menipu seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan. Jika hal itu sampai diketahui oleh orang banyak maka bukan hanya karirnya yang akan berakhir, hidupnya juga mungkin juga akan punya nasib yang sama.

"Bagus. . . kalau begitu aku menunggu sampai kalian selesai. . HARI INI."

"Siap!."

Hanabi langsung ditawari didahulukan proses permintaannya tapi dia menolak dan memaksa untuk tetap mengikuti urutan. Dengan begitu dia tidak bisa dipaksa untuk pergi cepat dan petugas dipaksa harus mengerjakan semua tugas yang sudah mereka tumpuk sampai kedatangannya sehingga permintaan milik orang lainpun bisa ikut diproses dengan lebih cepat.

Dengan satu batu, dia bisa menjatuhkan dua burung sekaligus.

Pengajuan ijinya baru bisa diproses setelah jam satu lewat. Setelah berdesakan dengan banyak orang di kantor perijinan, dia harus kembali pergi menuju ke tempat lain. Kali ini Hanabi perlu mengecek harga tanah yang akan dia gunakan sebagai basis baru bisnisnya.

Hanya saja sekali lagi,

"Ma-mahal. . ."

Usahanya tidak berjalan lancar. Tanah yang diincarnya terlalu mahal untuknya. Dia bisa membelinya dengan menggunakan profit yang dia dapatkan, tapi sayangnya proift itu perlu dia simpan untuk hal lain sehingga Hanabi tidak bisa mengambilnya. Jika dia menggunakannya untuk membeli tanah maka targetya akan semakin jauh dan susah untuk didekati.

Akhirnya Hanabi menyerah untuk membeli tanah dan memutuskan untuk menyewa saja. Dia meminta peta dari kawasan itu lalu menandai area mana saja yang bisa dia gunakan lalu mendatangi pemiliknya satu persatu untuk melakukan negosiasi.

Semua hal itu memakan banyak sangat banyak waktu sebab beberapa orang yang dia ajak berbicara punya kepribadian yang sulit. Begitu dia berhasil menemukan partner bisnis yang cocok, jam yang dia bawa sudah menunjukan jam enam sore.

Dengan begitu, sebagian besar pekerjaan Hanabi untuk hari itu sudah selesai.

"Aku pul. . ."

Adalah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Tapi kenyataan yang terjadi jauh dari bayangannya.

"Yo Hanabi, . ."

Di depan penginapannya dia menemukan banyak orang yang sedang berkerumun. Dan di tengah kerumunan itu ada Naruto yang sedang berdiri menunggu pekerja penginapan membukakan gerbang agar mereka bisa memasukan kereta mereka ke dalam.

Hanabi turun lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Jadi kapan aku harus mulai menjelaskan operasi kita?. "

Naruto sudah memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang apa yang harus orang-orang yang dikumpulkannya lakukan. Tapi sebab tugasnya adalah melakukan perekrutan dia hanya fokus pada hal-hal yang bisa memancing perhatian orang-orang itu dan meninggalkan beberapa poin. Oleh sebab itulah Hanabi masih perlu memberikan presentasi tambahan supaya orang yang Naruto bawa bisa paham dan bekerja dengan baik.

"Secep. . . kau kelihatan sangat capek."

"Aku memang capek."

"Kalau begitu istirahat saja."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka? aku punya tugas untuuungghhh. . . ."

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto menjepit hidung kecil Hanabi lalu menariknya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Aku akan menyuruh Miina melakukannya, kau istirahat saja."

"Tapi. . ."

"Sudah menurut saja! aku akan mengawasinya, selain itu aku juga bisa menilai seberapa banyak dia sudah belajar dengan melihat presentasinya."

"Kau yakin?."

"Jangan banyak tanya! cepat masuk saja!."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menurut."

Hanabi tersenyum lalu Naruto mendorong tubuh gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam penginapan sambil memanggilkan Miina untuk keluar. Setelah itu, presentasi pertama Miinapun dimulai ketika Hanabi sedang tertidur di kamarnya.

Malam harinya, Miina membangunkan Hanabi untuk makan malam. Dan setelah gadis itu merapikan penampilannya, mereka langsung menuju ruangan lain yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk rapat untuk makan malam di mana Naruto sudah menunggu.

"Um. . . sepertinya ada yang absen?."

Hanya saja dia tidak melihat satu orang yang biasanya ikut makan malam bersama mereka.

"Dia diajak makan di luar, sepertinya mereka ingin mengadakan pesta kecil."

"Kau tidak diundang?."

"Tentu saja aku diundang, tapi bilang tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian dan mereka langsung menyerah dan untuk suatu alasan mereka malah menyuruhku untuk bekerja dengan keras untuk membuatmu pua. . senang."

"Huh?. . ."

"Bukan apa-apa, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya!."

"Jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan begitu!. . mereka bilang apa? beri tahu aku."

"Kau masih belum cukup umur untuk mendengarnya!."

"Eh? memangnya apanya hubungannya umur dengan pembicaraan ini?."

"Um. . . .bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?. . . mereka berpikir kalau kita suami istri."

Hanabi melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar jawaban itu, dan begitu dia menghubungkannya dengan kata-kata Naruto yang sebelumnya wajahnya langsung jadi merah.

"O-oo begitu. . . heheh. . ."

Hanabi naik ke kursinya lalu mulai makan, setelah itu Miina ikut duduk dan makan. Normalnya pelayan sepertinya tidak dibolehkan makan satu meja dengan tuannya, tapi sebab Hanabi sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman dan Naruto tidak peduli dengan statusnya mereka bisa makan bersama.

"Ah. . . mengesampingkan kesalahpahaman mereka, aku juga merasa kalau kita sudah seperti keluarga."

Mendengar pendapat Hanabi tentang situasi mereka. Naruto mencoba melihat kanan dan kirinya, atau lebih tepatnya bergantian melihat Hanabi dan Miina yang sedang makan.

"Maksudmu seorang kakak dan kedua adiknya?. . . Um. . . aku juga merasa begitu."

"Ahahah. . .kau. . benar juga."

Yang Hanabi maksud adalah pasangan dengan seorang anak. Hanya saja setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto akhirnya dia ingat kalau Naruto tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang lawan jenis. Dan jawaban logis itu untuk suatu alasan sedikit membuat hatinya merasa sedikit sakit. Oleh karena itulah dia hanya bisa memberikan tawa kosong dan konfirmasi sebagai reaksi.

"Daripada itu, aku ingin membicarakn rencana ke depan kita."

Merasa suasananya jadi agak tidak enak, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Rencana ke depan ya. . . ngomong-ngomong siapa yang akan kita tempatkan di tempat baru?."

"Aku ingin menarik beberapa orang dari sini dan menggantinya dengan orang-orang yang baru kubawa."

"Begitu, untuk yang di sini sepertinya memang orangnya sudah cukup begitu kita menambahkan personil yang kau bawah."

Mereka memang ingin jadi besar, tapi kalau ukuran perusahaan mereka terlalu besar mereka tidak akan lagi bisa menumpang premit dari aliansi. Selain itu dia juga tidak ingin memperlebar area pasarnya terlalu luas dan memakan area yang dikuasai serikat dan mencari musuh.

"Tapi kalau kita tidak menambah orang bukankah target dua minggu kita tidak akan tercapai nona Hanabi?."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miina yang baru bicara.

"Saat ini, meski kita menambah orang hal itu tidak akan ada pengaruhnya kecuali membuat beban administrasi kita jadi semakin berat."

Miina memiringka kepalanya. Dengan menambah orang dan barang dagangan bukankah uang yang akan mereka dapatkan jadi lebih banyak? tentu saja pekerjaan mereka jadi semakin berat tapi hal itu adalah sesuatu yang normal dan resiko yang mereka harus hadapi.

"Masalahnya ada pada populasi, sebanyak apapun barang yang kita jual kalau populasi yang bisa membelinya terbatas maka keuntungan yang kita miliki juga tidak akan bisa bertambah."

Dan meski mereka bisa menjual barang mewah pada bansawanpun keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan tidak akan bisa mencapai target. Sebab merekapun punya kemampuan berbelanja yang terbatas. Jadi, daripada menambah orang dan menambah resiko akan lebih baik kalau mereka menjaga posisi mereka sekarang sebagai pemain besar yang tidak terlalu mengancam bagi siapapun.

"Padahal aku yakin kalau usaha kita sangat lancar."

Sebab Miina ikut melakukan pencatatan, dia juga tahu seberapa banyak nol yang harus dia tambahkan setiap transaski baru diproses. Dan angka yang sudah dia hitung sudah sangat besar sampai dia harus menggunakan alat bantu saat melakukan pembukuan.

"Dengarkan aku Miina, bagi serikat dan Aliansi uang yang kita punya itu sama saja dengan recehan."

"Eeehh. . . tapi nolnya. . . nolnya sudah sangat banyak. ."

Penjealsan Naruto membuat Miina semakin bingung. Uang yang mereka miliki sekarang hanya dianggap uang receh? kalau begitu sebarapa banyak uang yang dimiliki aliansi dan serikat? dia tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Hanabi mengambil alih penjelasan.

"Memang benar kalau kita sudah mendapatkan banyak uang, tapi tempat di mana uang dalam jumlah besar berkumpul itu bukan di pasar maupun rumah para bangsawan tapi pelabuhan."

Alasan utama serikat bisa jadi sangat besar adalah karena mereka menguasai pelabuhan dan juga jalur distribusi yang sangat besar. Dengan kedua hal itu mereka bisa mendapatkan produk dari luar yang nilainya jauh di atas keperluan sehari-hari seperti perhiasan, benda seni, alat langka, dan juga komoditas khusus dari negara lain.

Narutopun mengikuti.

"Selama kita belum memiliki akses ke pelabuhan dan jalur distribusi sendiri, mendapatkan target kita dalam waktu singkat pada dasarnya sudah tidak mungkin."

Kalau mereka tidak bisa mengantar barang yang mereka jual ataupun membeli barang yang mereka perlukan dengan mudah ke pelabuhan. Itu berarti mereka sudah dipastikan gagal untuk mencapai target yang mereka miliki.

Tapi sebab keduanya sudah mengetahui hal itu dan merasa kalau mereka membutuhkan akses ke sana, itu berarti mereka sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam transaksi antar negara.

Jika mereka tidak bisa pergi ke luar apa yang harus mereka lakukan?.

Miina mencoba berpikir.

"Kita perlu memancing orang dari luar kota dan pelabuhan untuk datang ke sini?."

Naruto dan Hanabi terkejut mendengar kesimpulan dari Miina yang sedang memasang wajah berpikir. Setelah itu keduanya langsung memasang senyum dan untuk suatu alasan tiba-tiba merasa bangga.

"Miina benar-benar pintar."

Saking senangnya bahkan Hanabi sempat berdiri hanya untuk mengelus kepala gadis kecil di depannya yang umurnya sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh darinya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana nona Hanabi mau memancing mereka?."

"Mudah."

Mereka hanya perlu membuat produk baru yang hanya ada di tempat mereka dan hanya mereka yang bisa membuatnya. Jika mereka bisa memancing orang-orang luar untuk membeli produk itu, orang lainpun pasti akan ikut datang ke tempat mereka tanpa harus meminta diantarkan pesanannya karena perlu berebut dengan pembeli lain.

"Aku paham, tapi barang macam apa yang akan menarik minat mereka?."

"Hehehe. . . jawabannya adalaaaah. . . . ."

Mungkin karena tensinya belum turun, sekarang Hanabi mulai bertingkah aneh dan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ingin main-main.

"Makanan murah lezat yang awet."

"Kenapa?."

Sebab merasa kalau Hanabi akan menjawab dengan memberikan pertanyaan tambahan seperti 'kenapa ya?' sambil memasang muka jahil. Naruto menggantika Hanabi untuk memberikan penjelasan diiringi tatapan sebal dari gadis itu yang merasa panggungnya baru saja dicuri.

"Membawa makanan untuk perjalanan panjang itu susah dan melelahkan, selain itu metode pengawetan yang ada sekarang membuat makanan yang dibawa punya rasa yang kurang sedap."

Untuk mengawetkan makanan seseorang bisa mengasinkan bahan makanan, mengeringkannya, mengasapinya, membekukannya, atau menyimpannya dalam wadah rapat yang kuat. Semua metode itu punya banyak kelemahan mulai dari transport yang sulit, biaya besar, proses yang lama, nilai gizi yang turun dan rasa yang tidak bisa dipertahankan.

Untuk seseorang yang melakukan perjalanan jauh dalam waktu lama seperti pelayar ataupun seseorang yang harus berada jauh dari kota seperti prajurit, makanan yang bisa diawetkan itu sangat penting keberadaannya.

"Jadi makanan seperti apa itu?, makanan yang lezat, awet dan juga murah?."

Miina mencoba mengorek ingatannya, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan makanan yang sesuai dengan deskripsi itu.

Hanabi segera menyerobot giliran Naruto bicara lalu tersenyum dengan wajah jahil lalu bilang.

"Tunggu saja besok, aku rasa Sasuke sudah mengirimkannya ke sini. . . ."

Paginya semua orang kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Hanabi yang di hari sebelumnya absen juga kembali ke lapangan untuk mengawasi jalannya bisnis perusahaanya. Untuk hari ini dia hanya ditemani Miina sebab Naruto dia berikan tugas lain untuk mempersiapkan semua hal di tempat baru.

Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa, hal itu adalah fakta kalau sekarang Hanabi tidak hanya berjalan dan membantu anak buahnya dalam mengorganisir jalannya transkasi. Tapi dia juga mendirikian satu stall tambahan yang dia jaga sendiri.

Di sampingnya ada sebuah kotak kayu besar yang baru datang tadi pagi. Dan di kanannya ada sebuah tumpukan peralatan makan dan juga air panas. Miina yang bersamanya sedang sibuk menyiapakan alat-alat makan itu.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan nona Hanabi?."

"Beri tahu semua pekerja kita untuk menyuruh orang yang sudah selesai berbelanja untuk datang ke sini."

"Baiklah."

Miina mulai berjalan ke semua stall yang ada di sekitar mereka dan menyebarkan pesan dari Hanabi. Sedangkan gadis kecil itu sendiri sibuk berteriak memanggil semua orang yang ada untuk datang dan melihat produk baru spesialnya.

Setelah berusaha mengumpulkan orang selama setengah jam, akhirnya Hanabi merasa kalau pertunjukan utamanya sudah perlu dimulai. Dia membuka kotak di kirinya dan menunjukan isinya.

"Ini adalah produk baru dari perusahaan kami, makanan portable yang lezat dan awet bahkan sampai berminggu-minggu."

Dan barang yang diambilnya adalah sebuah potongan dari gumpalan mie yang sudah digoreng kering terlebih dahulu. Dengan kata lain, sebuah bongkahan mie cepat saji.

Mie sendiri bukan sebuah makanan langka. Awalnya mereka dibawa dari suna dan sekarang mereka sudah dikenal di banyak negara karena bisa dijadikan pengganti makanan pokok. Tapi mie yang Hanabi perkenalkan lain dari mie yang sudah mereka kenal sebelumnya.

"Cara menyajikannya sangat mudah, kalian tinggal menyiapkan ari panas dan menunggu selama beberapa menit."

Mie yang beredar di pasaran adalah mie lembut yang disajikan pada hari itu juga sehingga mereka tidak bisa disimpan untuk perjalanan jauh. Tapi mie yang Hanabi jual adalah mie dalam bentuk padat yang mudah dibawa.

"Dan tolong jangan khawatir masalah rasa, setiap kotak kami siapkan bumbu yang bisa langsung digunakan tanpa perlu diproses dahulu."

Bumbu yang mereka ikut sertakan dalam paket adalah minyak, bawang, garam, cabai, dan gula yang kesemuanya sudah ditakar sesuai porsi sehingga orang yang tidak bisa memasakpun bisa menyakikannya tanpa masalah.

"Miina. . . ."

Setelah itu Hanabi menyuruh Miina untuk mencicipi mie yang baru dia sajikan.

Dengan ragu Miina mencoba makanan yang belum pernah dia lihat itu. Tapi keraguannya langsung hilang begitu lidahnya mencicipi rasanya.

"U. . .ini benar-benar enak."

Pemandangan seorang anak kecil yang sedang memakam mie panas yang baru saja matang dengan polosnya sambil memasang muka bahagia serta aroma harum yang menyebar ke sekitarnya membuat semua orang yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung yakin kalau apa yang dimakan oleh si gadis kecil memang benar-benar enak dan bukan hanya trik.

"Yang ingin membelinya silahkan antri, sebab stoknya terbatas mohon untuk segera buru-buru untuk mengambilnya! bagi yang mengambil lebih dari sepuluh buah kami akan memberikan diskon sebanyak sepuluh persen."

Begitu penjualan dibuka stall langsung diserbu banyak orang, dan dalam waktu setengah jam saja barang jualannya sudah habis.

Di saat mereka sudah tidak punya pekerjaan lagi untuk dilakukan setelah selesai merapikan tempat mereka, Miina langsung bertanya sesuatu pada Hanabi.

"Nona Hanabi, kenapa produk tadi kau jual murah? bukankah kau bisa menjualnya dengan harga mahal dan mendapatkan lebih banyak profit?."

"Kalau yang aku inginkan hanya profit besar aku bisa menjual apapun dengan harga mahal hanya dengan memasang gambar apel di atasnya."

"Gambar apel?."

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! lupakan saja! yang kita butuhkan sekarang itu bukan profit besar sementara, tapi banyak calon pembeli dari luar kota."

"Aa. . .pancingan yang kita bicarakan kemarin?."

"Benar, uuu. . kau benar-benar pintar! aku jadi ingin memelukmu."

"Tolong katakan hal itu sebelum memeluku nona Hanabi."

"Ahahah maaf. ."

Hanabi sepertinya sudah benar-benar menanggap Miina sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang perlu kita lakukan?."

"Tidak ada, kita hanya perlu menunggu."

Dan keduanyapun menunggu sambil melakukan pekerjaan mereka seperti biasa. Baru ketika sore datang seseorang mencari-cari Hanabi dan bilang.

"Aku ingin bicara masalah bisnis, apa nona Hanabi punya waktu?."

Dari penampilannya orang yang menghampiri Hanabi bukan dari Konoha, dan dari pakaiannya orang itu juga bukan sekedar pedanga biasa. Yang artinya hanya satu.

"Tentu saja."

Umpannya sudah dimakan oleh targetnya.

Hari itu, Hanabi mendapatkan kontrak besar yang memberikannya koneksi pada perusahan-perusahaan dari luar Konoha. Sayangnya, kebahagiaannya itu hanya berlangsung sementara.

Di hari berikutnya, seseorang yang tidak pernah dia kira akan mendatanginya mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya dan meminta bertemu dengannya. Dan orang itu adalah Jūgo.

Salah satu pemegang kendali di serikat dan juga anak dari Genno.

6

"Jadi apa keperluanmu tuan Jūgo?."

"Dipanggil tuan oleh seorang tuan putri kedengarannya agak tidak enak, jadi tolong panggil aku dengan nama saja."

"Memanggil seorang senior dalam umur dan juga pengalaman bisnis saat aku hanya seorang pemula rasanya juga agak tidak enak, jadi tolong biarkan aku menolak permintaan tuan Jūgo."

"Um. . . aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak mau."

Seperti biasa Naruto berdiri di belakang Hanabi begitu ada tamu dengan urusan resmi. Orang yang ada di depan mereka adalah salah satu anggota petinggi serikat, selain itu dia juga adalah anak dari Genno. Alasannya datang ke tempat itu belum jelas, tapi meski begitu kemungkinan besar kalau pemuda itu tidak mungkin hanya ingin melakukan jual beli biasa dengan mereka.

"Kembali ke topik sebelumnya, jadi apa keperluanmu tuan Jūgo?."

"Sepertinya tuan putri tidak suka basa-basi, kalau begitu aku akan langsung ke pokok pembicaraannya."

"Silahkan."

"Aku ingin membeli perusahaanmu."

"Aku akan menjualnya, tapi hanya jika serikat juga mau menjual fasilitas yang kuminta padaku."

"Maksud tuan putri?."

"Aku yakin kalau tuan Jūgo sudah mendengar semua hal yang kubicarapan pada tuan Genno beberapa hari sebelumnya."

Jūgo adalah anak dari Genno, dan dia juga adalah salah satu anggota serikat. Kemungkinan besar Jūgo sudah mendengar tentang apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Genno beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jika kau bisa menuruti permintaan kecilku itu, maka aku akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan kepemilikian perusahaan ini pada serikat!."

"Permintaan tuan putri sulit untuk serikat berikan sebab ketiga fasilitas itu sangat penting untuk serikat."

"Aku juga bisa mengatakan hal yang sama, sebab perusahaan ini adalah sumber utama penghasilanku dan teritoriku."

"Sekalanya berbeda tuan putri, ketiga fasilitas itu adalah bagian vital untuk kehidupan orang di lebih dari empat kota."

Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya lalu bertanya lagi.

"Meski padahal kau bisa membangun fasilitas lain dengan mudah menggunakan uang yang akan kalian dapat dariku?."

"Fasilitas yang kita bicarakan itu bukan hanya sekedar bangunan! aku mohon tuan putri Hanabi untuk bisa paham."

"Hah. . . ."

Hanabi menghela nafas seakan dia sudah lelah untuk mendengarkan Jūgo. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, dia melihat ke arah Naruto. Dan pemuda itu mengangguk, menandakan kalau dia sudah bisa maju untuk menyerang. Dia mengambil cangkir teh di depannya dan meminum isinya untuk lebih menenangkan dirinya lagi.

"Tuan Jūgo tadi bilang kalau kau tahu jika aku tidak suka basa-basi, tapi kenapa tuan Jūgo masih bicara basa-basi sampai sekarang?."

"Maaf?."

Hanabi mengembalikan cangkir teh yang dipegangnya ke meja lalu menatap pemuda di depannya secara langsung dan bicara.

"Perusahaanmu itu membawa masalah, tapi kami tidak bisa menghancurkannya begitu saja, karena itulah aku perlu membelinya sambil mencegahnya membeli fasilitas kami diambil alih sebab tujuan gadis kecil itu juga sama mengancamnya."

Hanabi mengatakan semua hal itu sambil mencoba menirukan gaya bicara Genno, tapi sebab suaranya tidak rendah yang terlihat hanyalah seperti anak kecil yang mencoba menirukan ayahnya. Suaranya sama sekali tidak mengintimidasi seperti Genno. Tapi. . .

"Aku paham. . ."

Isi dari kalimatnya adalah urusan lain.

"Sepertinya apa yang ayahku katakan tentangmu itu memang benar."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang tuan Genno katakan tentangku, tapi aku tahu posisiku bagaimana! kenapa? karena aku memang sengaja melakukannya untuk menarik perhatian kalian."

"Kurasa bermain-main dengan api itu bukan hobi yang baik."

"Aku punya pendapat sama, tapi kalimat itu ingin kukembalikan padamu tuan Jūgo."

Jūgo mengreyitkan dahinya. Apa yang dikatakan Hanabi konotasinya adalah kalau dia harus berhati-hati saat bicara dengan Hanabi sebab posisinya ada di bawahnya.

"Jika tuan putri merasa kuat karena sudah berhasil mendapat sedikit ua. . ."

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang membicarakan masalah seperti itu."

Meski usaha Hanabi sudah membuahkan banyak keuntungan, memiliki banyak pekerja, dan juga koneksi. Tapi levelnya masih jauh di bawah serikat. Aset yang dimilikinya sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan aset milik Serikat maupun Aliansi yang sudah jauh lebih lama berdiri.

Jika dilihat hanya dari kemampuan finansial dan ukuran perusahaan, Hanabi sama sekali tidak ada dalam posisi di mana dia bertingkah sombong dan mengancam anggota serikat seenaknya.

Jika hanya dilihat dari kemampuan finansial dan ukuran perusahaan saja.

"Tuan putri, biar kuingatkan lagi seberapa besar apa serikat! kami ini sangat besar, kami bahkan cukup besar untuk bisa jadi tulang punggung negara ini! jika kami mau! kami bisa menghancurkan perusahaanmu dengan mudah."

Hanabi tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum pada Jūgo.

"Ya, tentu saja serikat bisa melakukannya. . . tapi. . . tuan Genno tidak akan melakukannya kan?."

Jika serikat memang ingin menghancurkan perusahaan Hanabi, mereka bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Jika mereka juga membuat pasar terbuka di hari pertama Hanabi membuka usahanya, maka usaha Hanabi akan langsung gagal karena tidak bisa mendapatkan cukup orang dan barang.

Tapi serikat membiarkannya. Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu bahkan serikat tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin menghalangi Hanabi untuk tumbuh. Hanya setelah mereka mendapatkan kontrak dengan para pedagang dari luar Serikat mulai memberikan mereka perhatian.

"Saat tuan Genno menolak penawaranku jujur aku benar-benar terkejut, aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa dia melakukannya, sebagai seorang pebisnis mencari keuntungan harusnya jadi tujuan utamanya."

Tapi dia menolak produknya setelah hanya mendengar informasi gratis yang dia berikan sebagai pancingan. Harga yang dipatoknya memang tinggi, tapi uang yang Hanabi butuhkan bukanlah angka yang tidak masuk akal. Tidak seperti aliansi, serikat tidak akan punya masalah untuk membayarnya. Dan orang yang punya sedikit pengetahuan bisnis saja sudah paham kalau investasinya itu akan menghasilkan keuntungan berkali-kali lipat dari modal awalnya.

"Hanya saja, setelah mengubah sudut pandangku akhirnya aku paham."

Tentu saja yang dilakukannya bukan hanya sekedar mengubah sudut pandang. Naruto dan Hanabi bekerja keras mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya informasi tentang Genno dan juga gerak-gerik serikat selama beberapa tahun ke belakang. Dan begitu keduanya menyatukan potongan-potongan informasi yang mereka dapatkan mereka mendapatkan hasil yang mengejutkan.

"Tuan Genno bukanlah seorang pebisnis. . ."

Setelah memeriksa ulang dan melacak keputusan-keputsan yang diambil Oleh Genno, keduanya sepakat kalau pekerjaan utama Genno bukanlah pebisnis. Malah bisa dibilang menjadi pebisnis hanyalah sebuah kedok.

"Dia itu adalah pegawai pemerintah. . . . atau mungkin lebih tepat dibilang agen kerajaan. . ., dan tugasnya adalah mengontrol keadaan status quo internal Konoha agar negara ini tidak benar-benar runtuh."

". . . ."

Mendengar hal itu Jūgo tidak bisa memasang ekspresi lain kecuali terkejut. Fakta kalau Genno sebenarnya adalah salah satu agen kerajaan hanya beberapa orang tertentu saja yang tahu. Hanya orang-orang terdekat raja saja seperti mentri, penasehat, dan agen-agen lain yang tahu akan hal itu. Bahkan tidak satupun dari anak-anaknya yang diberitahukan akan hal itu tanpa harus melewati banyak test dulu.

"Dari mana tuan putri mendapatkan informasi itu?."

"Um . . . kalau reaksimu sampai seperti itu berarti apa yang kukatakan benar."

"Tch. . . jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Jūgo terlalu panik sampai tanpa sadar dia baru saja mengkonfirmasi tuduhan Hanabi. Mencoba pura-pura bodoh tidak akan lagi membantunya. Jika dia sudah tidak menipu gadis kecil di depannya, setidaknya dia perlu tahu dari mana Hanabi mendapatkan inormasi itu.

Adalah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Jika aku bilang kalau aku hanya asal menembak apa kau akan percaya?."

"Jangan main-main."

Hanabi hanya menebak-nebak dan tanpa sengaja tebakannya adalah kenyataan sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Membuat sebuah tebakan lalu membuat teori untuk mendukungnya bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit. Yang sulit adalah memasang wajah percaya diri di depan musuh lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan kau tidak yakin kebenarnnya.

Untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan diri semacam itu, dia harus punya bukti yang cukup kuat untuk mendukung teorinya.

"Kalau begitu, jika aku bilang kalau aku menemukan jawaban itu setelah memeriksa setiap tindakan serikat selama lima tahun ke belakang apa kau akan percaya?."

"Tidak mungkin!."

Hanabi kembali menatap mata Jūgo secara langsung, kali ini dengan pandangan serius.

"Tapi begitulah kenyataannya."

Kata memeriksa mungkin akan membuat seseorang yang mendengarnya membayangkan sebuah tugas yang mudah. Tapi apa yang periksa adalah aktifitas dari serikat selama lima tahun ke belakang. Dengan kata lain koneksi, keputusan, lalu pemasukan dan pengeluaran yang dilakukan oleh serikat. Yang bukan hanya dokumennya susah didapatkan tapi juga jumlahnya sangat banyak sampai kau tidak akan bisa selesai membacanya selama sebulan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mendapatkan semuanya, dan informasi yang kami dapatkan tidak terlalu detail. . tapi semua itu sudah cukup untuk menyimpulkan siapa sebenarnya dia."

Semua hal yang dikatakan Hanabi terlalu jauh dari akal sehat dan apapun yang dikatakannya akan banyak orang anggap sebagai bualan belaka. Tapi sayangnya, setidak masuk akal apapun kalimat yang dia dengar dari mulut gadis kecil di depannya dia tidak bisa bilang dengan percaya diri kalau Hanabi itu berbohong.

"Jadi sebutan jenius yang kau miliki di Kiri bukan omong kosong, sekarang setelah kau mengetahui hal itu apa yang kau ingin lakukan?."

"Oo. . jadi tuan Jūgo juga mencari tahu informasi tentangku. . . yang kuinginkan itu sederhana. . ."

Tergatung dari jawabanya, Juugo mungkin harus dipaksa untuk melakukan tindakan ekstrim. Informasi yang Hanabi miliki adalah rahasia negara, dan untuk melindunginya dia bahkan diberikan ijin untuk menghilangkan seseorang. Termasuk anggota keluarga kerajaan ataupun bangsawan.

"Sebelum aku mengatakannya, aku ingin memberitahu kalau masalah yang kalian akan hadapi bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan membunuhku."

Jūgo tidak memberikan jawaban. Tapi di dalam hati, dia juga tidak ingin melakukannya jika tidak harus benar-benar melakukannya.

"Yang kuinginkan adalah membuat Gatsu bisa memberi makan orang-orangnya sendiri sehingga dia tidak lagi punya alasan untuk memakan teritoriku dan mencegah hal sejenis terjadi lagi di masa depan."

"Ha?. . . ."

Jūgo sudah mendengar kalau Hanabi sedang ada dalam konflik dengan Gatsu, yang notabene adalah teman lama Genno. Alasannya ingin membeli fasilitas yang dimiliki serikat adalah agar dia bisa memaksa Gatsu mundur dengan paksa lewat jalur ekonomi. Dia sama sekali belum mendengar tentang rencana Hanabi yang baru saja gadis kecil itu katakan.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah tuan Jūgo percaya padaku atau tidak, yang perlu tuan Jūgo pedulikan kenyataan kalau serikat. . . tidak, tuan Genno tidak mungkin bisa menolak tawaranku kali ini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?."

"Tuan Juuo kira kenapa aku mencari tahu identitas tuan Genno yang sebenarnya? jawabannya adalah karena aku bisa menggunakannya untuk membuatnya mau menurutiku meski dia tidak mau."

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?."

Hanabi bilang kalau masalah yang akan dia buat bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan membunuhnya. Dengan kata lain, hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah seperti membeberkan identitas Genno pada seseorang. Tapi sesuatu yang lebih.

"Setelah mengetahui identitas Genno, aku paham kenapa dia menolak tawaranku."

Genno adalah agen kerajaan. Dengan kata lain, dia akan mendahulukan kepentingan kerajaan jauh di atas apapun. Dan dia menolak tawaran Hanabi karena dia berpikir kalau hal itu akan membawa pengaruh buruk pada kerajaan.

Tujuan Genno menolak tawaran Hanabi adalah agar dia bisa menahan serikat tidak jadi terlalu besar. Sebab tugasnya adalah mempertahankan status quo internal Konoha. Jika serikat mendapatkan produk yang Hanabi tawarkan maka mereka bisa melakukan ekspansi dan jadi besar, selain itu serikat juga bisa menghancurkan aliansi dan punya monopoli atas ekonomi konoha.

Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, bisa jadi perang yang sedang ada dalam posisi stalemate akan maju lagi karena mereka mendapatkan suntikan dana segera mengingat sponsor terbesar perang adalah serikat.

Lalu begitu pengaruh mereka terhadap militer semakin besar, mereka akan punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk menggulingkan kerajaan dan melakukan kudeta. Mengingat sebagian besar anggota serikat adalah bangasawan, hal yang seperti itu sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

Meskipun misalkan Genno bisa menahan semua orang untuk tidak melakukan tindakan ekstrim, monopoli serikat masih akan jadi masalah untuk ekonomi Konoha. Tanpa adanya saingan mereka akan bebas menentukan harga dari banyak produk yang mereka jual untuk mendapatkan keuntungan sebesar-besarnya. Dan sebab rakyat tidak punya pilihan, setinggi apapun harga yang dipatok serikat mereka harus tetap membeli dari sana.

"Sebab premitku diterbitkan oleh aliansi, jika misalkan aku tiba-tiba menghilang perusahaanku akan jatuh ke tangan Ibuku."

Tapi meski mungkin pemiliknya adalah Kanna, yang akan mengatur urusannya adalah orang-orang aliansi. Dan orang-orang itu tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan ekspansi.

Jika Aliansi melakukan ekspansi besar-besaran, maka kekuatan peta kekuatan ekonomi Konoha akan berubah. Di saat itu serikat jelas tidak akan tinggal diam. Prediksi paling optimis Hanabi adalah serikat akan meningkatkan service mereka dan memotong harga untuk bisa bersaing dengan Aliansi. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak yakin kalau hal itu yang akan terjadi sebab sebagian besar anggota serikat adalah bangsawan.

Dan bangsawan Konoha sudah terkenal di mana-mana sebagai orang yang bahkan susah diajak bicara. Jadi kemungkinan besar yang akan terjadi adalah konflik. Dan ketika konflik terjadi konflik antara kedua kubu itu maka yang sengsara adalah rakyat.

"Aku sangat yakin kalau tuan Genno tidak menginginkan hal itu sampai terjadi."

Genno sudah membatasi exapindutre militer ke taraf minim di mana mereka masih bisa bertahan tapi tidak bisa menyerang. Hal itu membuat militer Konoha tidak lagi memaksakan diri untuk maju ke garis depan dan fokus untuk bertahan. Hal inilah yang juga terjadi pada pasukan Gatsu.

Kekuatan mereka sudah berkurang tapi mereka masih cukup kuat untuk mengatasi serangan dari luar. Tapi pertahanan itu hanya bisa mengatasi masalah yang berasal dari luar. Jika konflik internal terjadi, bukan hanya keadaan ekonomi yang akan carut-marut, keamanan dalam negri juga akan jadi buruk.

Dan jika hal itu terjadi, masalah kekurangan pekerja domestik yang sekarang dimiliki Konoha akan jadi semakin buruk. Mungkin cukup buruk sampai ketika prajurit di garis pertahanan pulang, sudah tidak ada lagi orang di desa asal mereka.

"Inilah kartu asku tuan Jūgo, kau tidak punya pilihan kecuali menuruti apa yang kumau."

Jika Juugo membunuh Hanabi maka keadaan internal Konoha akan jadi carut marut. Jika dia menghancurkan perusahaan Hanabi, memburkannya atau mengambilnya secara paksa, orang-orangnya akan akan lari ke segala arah dan mengubah peta keseimbangan ekonomi Konoha. Tapi kalau Hanabi dibiarkan saja, kemungkinan besar dia akan jadi kekuatan ketiga di masa depan. Dan dengan koneksinya yang baik dengan perusahan di luar negara, bukan tidak mungkin kalau mereka akan jadi besar dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku menyerah. . "

Yang dia bisa lakukan hanya satu.

"Aku menuruti permintaanmu."

Jūgo ingin memancing Hanabi dengan uang tapi usaha itu gagal sebab gadis kecil itu sudah punya tujuan yang jelas. Ancamannya juga sama sekali tidak mempan sebab dia sudah punya banyak kartu untuk memaksa Jūgo dan Genno tidak bisa bergerak sembarangan. Dan yang terakhir. . .

Ketika Hanabi membuat keamanan negara, peta politik, dan kekuatan ekonomi sebagai sanderanya membayar tebusan dengan hanya memberikan tiga fasilitas distribusi yang mereka miliki jadi terasa bukan hal yang sulit.

Bayaran itu malah kelihatan sangat murah dibandingkan dengan masalah yang akan terjadi jika mereka masih tetap keras kepala dan memaksa melawan Hanabi.

"Tapi meski serikat menyutujuinya kami masih akan memberikan syarat tambahan, seperti yang kau bilang dulu kami tidak ingin kau membawa-bawa rakyat biasa dalam masalahmu karena itulah kau harus menyetujui perjanjian untuk tidak menyalahgunakan ketiga fasilitas itu."

"Tentu saja, dari awal kepimilakanku terhadap fasilitas itu pada dasarnya hanya ingin kugunakan sebagai material untuk mengancam."

"Baguslah kalau kau paham."

Genno adalah orang yang mendahulukan kepentingan negara di atas segalanya. Dan sebuah negara ada karena ada rakyatnya. Dengan kata lain, tulang punggung sebuah negara adalah rakyatnya. Dan jika mereka menderita maka negara itu tidaklah sehat.

"Ayahku adalah orang yang berani mengkebiri kekuatan militer Konoha, melawan bangsawan besar, dan bahkan membantah raja hanya demi rakyat yang bahkan tidak dia kenal bisa hidup lebih baik. . . . dan tentu saja dia bisa melakukan hal yang jauh lebih ekstrim untuk tujuan yang sama. . . jadi kumohon tuan putri tidak melakukan tindakan yang aneh-aneh."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya. . aku akan mengingatnya."

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi besok di kantorku untuk membicarakan detail dari negosiasi ini, kau tidak keberatan kan tuan putri?."

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu topik ini selesai."

Jūgo menghela nafas. Dia tidak diberikan kuasa untuk mengambil keputusan, tapi jika dia memberitahukan apa yang terjadi di sini pada ayahnya. Genno juga pasti akan mengambil keputusan yang sama.

Sekali lagi dia diingatkan kalau gadis kecil yang di depannya itu hanya kecil penampilan luarnya saja. Sedangkan pikirannya jauh lebih luas dari siapapun yang pernah dia temui sebelumnya.

"Jika tuan putri punya masih punya waktu, apakah kau bisa menemaniku ngobrol dulu?."

Urusan utamanya sudah selesai, dan sekarang dia sudah tidak ada lagi keperluan dengan Hanabi. Tapi meski begitu dia masih ingin bicara dengan gadis kecil di depannya, dia ingin lebih paham tentang gadis itu.

"Kebetulan aku menyisihkan cukup banyak waktu untuk pertemuan ini, jadi aku masih bisa menemani tuan Jūgo untuk ngobrol."

Jūgo tersenyum. Meski dia adalah seorang pebisnis, tapi dia memiliki tubuh besar kekar yang tidak kalah dari seorang prajurit. Normalnya, penampilannya itu akan membuat lawan bicaranya jadi tertekan. Tapi ketika orangnya sendiri tidak memasang wajah serius dan tersenyum dengan natural, efek yang timbul malah jadi terbalik. Seseorang yang ada di dekatnya jadi merasa aman.

"Mengesampingkan posisi kita, sejujurnya aku merasa kagum dengan tuan putri."

Meski secara umur Hanabi lima atau enam tahun di bawahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa bilang kalau kemampuan gadis kecil itu juga ada di bawahnya. Bahkan, dari pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan tadi dia yakin kalau kemampuan gadis kecil itu masih belum sepenuhnya ditunjukan.

Di masa ini, wanita dilihat tidak lebih dari seseorang yang bertugas mengurus rumah dan anak ataupun hiasan dan juga alat politik. Yang mereka perlukan hanyalah penampilan menarik dan sedikit pengetahuan agar tidak mempermalukan suaminya. Karena itulah pendidikan yang mereka terima biasanya hanya ada pada taraf dasar saja.

Bahkan anak-anak bangsawan yang bersekolah di sekolah kerajaan pada dasarnya hanya diajari politik dan ekonomi hanya agar mereka bisa membangun koneksi dengan komunitas bangsawan dan kerajaan.

Jadi menemukan seorang wanita yang benar-benar cerdas pada dasarnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit. Apalagi seseorang yang levelnya setinggi Hanabi. Mungkin dia hanya akan menemukan satu orang di Konoha.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama pada tuan Jūgo."

Jūgo sendiri adalah orang yang bisa dibilang sukses. Sebelum umurnya mencapai angka dua puluh, dia sudah berada pada posisi yang cukup tinggi dan harta yang tidak kalah dari para bangsawan yang umurnya lebih dari dua kali lipat miliknya.

Sama seperti Naruto, dia juga adalah seorang jenius. Hanya saja dalam bidang bisnis dan bukannya strategi perang.

"Hahaha. . . dulu aku pernah punya julukan memalukan seperti anak ajaib. . tapi setelah bertemu dengan tuan putri aku merasa kalau yang harus kupelajari masih sangat banyak. "

Selain itu, sehebat apapun dia di masa lalu dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa yang Hanabi lakukan sekarang. Dia tidak cukup berani untuk menantang seorang jendral veteran dalam konflik, menghadapi organisasi besar dengan hanya modal ide, maupun mau menjadikan kestabilan negara tempatnya tinggal sebagai sandera hanya demi Ibunya.

"Eheheh. . . entah kenapa aku kedengaran seperti orang jahat, selain itu sepertinya tuan Jūgo tahu lumayan banyak tentangku."

"Itu sama sekali bukan maksudku. . . malah sebaliknya. . aku berpikir kalau tuan putri itu menakjubkan."

"Tuan Jūgo terlalu berlebihan memujiku, semua orang bisa melakukan apa yang kulakukan jika mereka belajar cukup keras."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Naruto dan Juugo menjawab 'tidak mungkin' di dalam hati masing-masing. Meski memang Hanabi bisa jadi seperti sekarang karena dia belajar dengan sangat keras, bukan berarti semua orang bisa jadi sepertinya. Karena apakah ada orang lain yang bisa belajar sekerasnya adalah sesuatu yang jadi tanda tanya besar.

"Meski aku memang kagum dengan kemampuan dan kecantikan tuan putri, tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatku kagum denganmu. . "

"Can-can-cantik. . . aku cantik?. . ."

Juugo memasang wajah bingung begitu melihat reaksi Hanabi atas pujiannya terhadap penampilan gadis itu. Meski memang Hanabi masih sangat muda, tapi penampilannya tidak diragukan lagi sangat menawan. Dan kecantikannya hanya akan bertambah di masa depan. Setiap orang yang ditemuinya pasti menyadari hal itu.

Reaksi Hanabi bisa seperti itu karena pada dasarnya dia jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang di luar lingkaran kenalan kecilnya. Pujian dari Ibunya dia anggap normal sebab dia merasa, semua ibu pasti akan memuji anaknya sendiri. Pujian dari Sasuke dia tidak anggap penting sebab setiap gadis kecil yang ditemuinya pasti akan mendapatkan pujian yang sama.

Selain mereka hanya ada orang-orang tua yang dia anggap seperti kakek, sehingga dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Bisa dibilang, pujian dari Juugo adalah pujian pertamanya yang bisa dia angap sebagai pujian dari lawan jenis.

"Eheheh. . . . ternyata tuan putri juga punya kelemahan. . . dan kelemahanmu kelihatannya sangat manis."

Naruto mengangguk dan mengiyakan kata-kata Juugo, dia juga merasa kalu ekspresi malu Hanabi kelihatan sangat manis.

"Tolong jangan menggodaku tuan Juugo."

Dan ekspresi cemberutnya juga kelihatan lucu dan polos. Hal itu sempat membuat Jūgo ingin terus menggoda Hanabi agar bisa melihat ekspresi-ekspresi gadis itu yang lain. Tapi dia berhasil menahan diri.

"Kembali ke topik sebelumnya. . . hal yang paling membuatku kagum darimu adalah bukan kecantikan maupun bakatmu, tapi pandanganmu."

Demi orang yang dicintainya Hanabi berani melakukan hal-hal berbahaya. Dan demi orang-orang di teritorinya dia mampu bekerja dengan sangat keras.

"Negara ada karena ada rakyat, raja ada karena dia memiliki negara, bangsawan ada karena mereka punya tugas dari raja, dengan kata lain dalam sebuah negara elemen terpentingnya adalah rakyat."

Uang yang dimiliki negara diberikan oleh rakyat, harta yang dimiliki bangsawan juga adalah hasil jerih payah rakyat. Kekuasaan dan yang kekuatan yang dimiliki para pengatur negara hanyalah sebuah barang pinjaman dari rakyat.

"Tapi kebanyakan orang-orang yang duduk di atas lupa akan hal itu dan malah menganggap kalau rakyat itu ada untuk mereka dan bukan sebaliknya."

"Eh? bukankah hal seperti penguasa ada untuk melayani itu normal?."

"Kenyataan kalau kau berpikir hal itu normal adalah sesuatu yang mengagumkan."

Dan negara ini membutuhkan lebih banyak orang-orang yang mengagumkan seperti itu.

"Ada sekumpulan orang yang merasa kalau negara ini perlu berubah, dan aku merasa kalau pandangan tuan putri sejalan dengan tujuan kami."

"Jadi begitu. ."

Dari investigasi yang Hanabi dan Naruto lakukan, dia bisa memastikan kalau Genno adalah tipe orang yang sepertinya. Dia punya pandangan yang sama seperti Hanabi dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan harta dan jabatan. Dan sebab dia itu punya rasa nasionalisme yang tinggi, dia berakhir selalu mendahulukan kepentingan rakyat dan negaranya.

Tapi sekuat apapun Genno, dan sekaya apapun dia, atau seberpengaruh apapun orang tua itu. Tidak mungkin dia bisa mewujudkan semua keinginannya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, di balik layar masih ada banyak orang yang punya pikiran yang sama dengannya dan bekerja sama dengannya.

Dari arah pembicaraannya, Hanabi menebak kalau mungkin Jūgo akan mencoba merekrutnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelompok itu.

Hanabi mengangguk kecil dan meyakinkan diri untuk menjawab iya. Koneksi dengan orang lain tidak pernah jadi aset yang buruk, dan jika dia bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak backing maka posisinya akan jadi semakin aman saat melawan Gatsu.

"Kami membutuhkan bakat dan kemampuanmu tuan putri. . karena itulah menikahlah denganku."

"Bai. . Eh? ah?."

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Eh? Eeeeeeeee? me-me-me-me-menikah? ku-ku-kukira tuan Juugo hanya ingin merekrutku."

"Jika aku hanya merekrutmu, gerakanmu akan terbatasi."

Hanabi adalah putri ke tujuh, dia tidak punya kekuatan politik maupun kekuasaan. Dan sebab posisinya ada di bagian bawah, kesempatannya untuk bisa menang perebutan tahta juga hampir tidak ada. Ketika umurnya sudah lima belas tahun, kemungkinan besar dia akan dinikahkan dengan bangsawan ternama untuk kepentingan politik.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin tuan putri hanya berakhir jadi hiasan, aku tidak ingin melihat bakatmu terbuang percuma, selain itu aku yakin dengan bantuanmu kami bisa mengubah negara ini dan aku tidak ingin membuang kesempatan itu."

"Ak-aku paham alasannya."

Jika dia menikah dengan Jūgo kemungkinan besar ayahnya tidak akan banyak bicara dan membiarkannya saja. Sebab Jūgo adalah anggota keluarga dari salah satu bangsawan besar di Konoha.

"Kurasa tawaranku cukup bagus."

Keinginan utamanya adalah membuat Ibunya bahagia dan tidak harus hidup susah. Jika dia menikah dengan Jūgo maka keinginan itu bisa dia kabulkan dengan mudah. Selain itu dengan bantuan serikat, membuat teritorinya lebih makmur juga akan jadi lebih mudah. Dan yang terakhir, jika dia masuk dalam keluarga Jūgo maka tidak akan ada lagi yang bermain-main dengannya sehingga kasus seperti serangan Gatsu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi.

Dengan kata lain, dengan menikahi Juugo semua masalahnya akan terselesaikan.

". . . ."

Semua perhitungan yang dia lakukan memberitahukannya untuk menerima lamaran pemuda di depannya. Semua keuntungan yang dia dapatkan membuatnya harusnya tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menerima ajakan Jūgo. Tapi dia tidak bisa memberi jawaban dengan yakin.

Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Nona Hanabi. . . aku minta ijin untuk bicara."

Ketika Hanabi terlihat tidak lagi bisa berpikir, Naruto memutuskan untuk bicara. Dan Hanabi hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab.

"Tuan Jūgo, apa kau mencintai nona Hanabi."

"Tidak juga. . . tapi aku tidak membencinya, dan menikah dengannya adalah keputusan yang kurasa paling tepat."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya pada Hanabi.

"Dan Nona Hanabi?."

"Pada dasarnya sama. . . tapi. . "

Keduanya tidak mencintai satu sama lain, tapi keduanya juga berpikir kalau menikah dengan satu sama lain adalah keputusan yang paling tepat. Dari pembicaraan yang sudah terjadi, tidak ada kebencian yang terselip di antara kata-kata yang mereka gunakan.

"Masalah cinta itu bisa diurus belakangan, asalkan kami bisa menghormati satu sama lain dan sedikit paham tentang kepribadian masing-masing rumah tangga yang damai itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit untuk didapatkan."

Benar, cinta itu bisa diasah nanti. Selain itu, jika kau hidup bersama dengan seseorang selama puluhan tahu, mau tidak mau lama-lama kau juga akan menyukai mereka. Kemudian, kasus di mana pernikahan tanpa cinta berakhir bahagia juga tidak sedikit.

Impresi keduanya tentang satu sama lain juga lumayan baik.

Harusnya tidak ada masalah.

"Aku paham."

Naruto mengangguk.

Keinginan Jūgo untuk menikahi Hanabi mungkin memang bukan cinta. Tapi bukan berarti pemuda itu punya keinginan buruk. Dia hanya mengambil keputusan yang dia anggap adalah hal yang terbaik. Secara garis besar dia mirip dengan Hanabi yang selalu mendahulukan logika saat mengambil keputusan.

"Maafkan aku tuan Jūgo, tapi sepertinya kau harus mundur sebab nona Hanabi kelihatannya tidak benar-benar ingin menikah denganmu."

"Kurasa kau tidak punya tempat untuk berbicara di sini, selain itu aku yakin kalau tuan putri masih belum punya pasangan jadi sama sekali tidak ada masalah."

"Hah. . . ."

Naruto menghela nafas lalu memasukan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Setelah beberapa saat mencari sesuatu di dalamnya, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dan menunjukannya pada Jūgo.

"Sebab kalian berdua sudah saling buka rahasia, aku juga akan ikut membuka rahasiaku."

Dan begitu melihat benda kecil yang Naruto tunjukan padanya, Jūgo langsung memasang wajah serius.

"Kau. . . dari sentral?"

"Lebih tepatnya anggota pasukan cadangan."

Bukan hanya Jūgo yang heran tapi juga Hanabi. Jika Jūgo heran kenapa ada anggota bersama dengan Hanabi, gadis kecil heran kenapa tiba-tiba memberitahukan Jūgo identitas rahasianya yang seharusnya dijaga dari orang-orang yang tidak punya kepentingan.

"Yang menginginkan Hanabi bukan hanya tuan Jūgo saja, bahkan bisa dibilang kalau ak. . Kiri sudah mengincarnya sejak dulu. . "

"Apa kau yakin ingin mengangguku? bukankan intervensimu bisa jadi masalah politik internasionl?."

"Aku yakin kalau tuan Jūgo sudah tahu seberapa berharganya bakat Hanabi, dan yang bisa melihat seberapa berharganya gadis kecil ini tentu saja bukan tuan Genno dan Jūgo saja."

Sebagian sandra yang diberikan kepada negara lain sebagai jaminan pembentukan pasukan sentral adalah keluarga dekat raja yang punya posisi penting. Seseorang yang punya pengaruh besar terhadap masa depan Konoha.

Tapi begitu banyak negara memilih mengambil para calon pemegang tahta maupun saudara sekandung dari raja. Kiri, Yang termasuk salah satu kekuatan besar di sentral malah memutuskan hanya mengambil Hanabi yang notabene tidak punya nilai yang begitu tinggi.

Keputusan itu diambil ketika Ayah Naruto yang dulu punya juga adalah anggota pasukan cadangan mendengar cerita anaknya tentang gadis kecil yang bahkan dianggap oleh Naruto. Yang notabene juga punya julukan jenius sebagai anak yang jenius melebihinya.

Dan bagi Kiri yang mengutamakan kualitas individu di atas apapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil Hanabi sebagai sandra politik. Berharap kalau keberadaan gadis kecil itu bisa memberikan lebih dari sekedar asuransi keamanan.

Beruntungnya, tebakan mereka benar. Bukan hanya masalah akademik, Hanabi bahkan mampu memberikan kontribusi kongkrit dalam bentuk sistem baru dan berbagai macam perbaikan pada sistem yang sudah berjalan.

Di saat itulah keputusan untuk menjadikan Hanabi sebagai salah satu anggota pasukan cadangan dibuat.

Normalnya keluarga kerajaan tidak akan diijinkan untuk menjadi warga negara lain. Tapi sebab posisi Hanabi cukup lemah di Konoha, para pemain di belakang layar di Kiri memperhitungkan kalau mereka masih punya kesempatan untuk menjadikan Hanabi milik mereka.

Untuk membuat hal itu terjadi, mereka bahkan menyediakan segala hal yang Hanabi perlukan agar gadis kecil itu merasa nyaman di Kiri. Dengan harapan jika Hanabi merasa nyaman, mereka bisa dengan lebih mudah mendapatkan gadis itu.

Mereka bahkan sudah bersiap untuk menggunakan kekuatan politik kalau sampai hal itu diperlukan.

"Dan tugasku adalah menjaga kesempatan nona Hanabi untuk pindah ke Kiri tetap terbuka, jadi permintaan tuan Jūgo agak merepotkan untuku."

Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya karena baru pertama kali mendengar cerita itu dari Naruto. Memang benar Kiri ingin membuat Hanabi jadi warga negaranya, tapi pengakuan Naruto tentang tugasnya adalah kebohongan. Dia memang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Hanabi, tapi tugas itu hanya berlaku ketika Hanabi masih berada di tanah Kiri ataupun berada di bawah komando sentral.

Naruto sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk melakukan intervensi dalam urusan internal Konoha sebab jika hal itu sampai ketahuan maka masalah yang ditimbulkan akan jadi panjang.

Dengan kata lain Naruto hanya menggretak. Hanya saja sebab tidak ada yang bisa dimintai konfirmasi, Jūgo hanya bisa waspada di depan Naruto dan menanggapi dengan serius semua yang dikatakan pemuda di depannya.

"Meski aku mundurpun, jika ayahnya ingin menikahkanya dengan seseorang maka kalian tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Seperti yang sudah tuan Jūgo tahu, raja yang sekarang itu sangat konservatif, apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau sentra meminta Hanabi ke garis depan?."

Dia akan menurut dan mengirimkan Hanabi ke garis depan. Sebab jika dia menolak tanpa alasan yang kuat maka ada kemungkinan status kuo yang ada di sentral akan runtuh. Jika posisi Konoha di sentral melemah maka ada kemungkinan kalau pasukan gabungan dari banyak negara akan menyerang secara bersamaan. Dan tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi.

Jika Hanabi ditugaskan ke garis depan Kiri bisa menunda pernikahannya gadis itu dengan siapapun selama beberapa tahun.

"Tentu saja jika nona Hanabi benar-benar tidak mau jadi bagian dari pasukan cadangan kami tidak akan memaksa, sebab keadaan mental sangat berpengaruh terhadap kemampuannya.. di saat itu kami akan menurunkan target dan hanya ingin dia membantu sentral."

Pasukan sentral adalah organisasi yang berdiri dengan menyatukan banyak negara-negara. Beberapa anggota adalah negara besar yang punya kemampuan militer hampir sebanding dengan Konoha yang tugasnya membuat situasi stalemate.

Sebab Konoha sudah menginvasi banyak negara di sekitarnya, keadaan dunia jadi tidak stabil. Entah itu keadaan ekonomi, militer, maupun politik semuanya sedang ada dalam masa yang kacau.

Situasi stalemate yang ada sekarang dibuat agar semua masalah itu bisa diselesaikan. Hanya saja menjaga posisi stalmate itu bukan hal yang mudah. Expanditure untuk mengatasi organisasi teroris, pemberontakan, dan kudeta yang terjadi di mana-mana itu sama sekali tidak sedikit.

Jika mereka terus membiarkan semua itu maka banyak pasukan militer akan mengalami kebangkrutan. Dan jika sampai ada negara yang mundur dari sentral karena bangkrut maka kekacauan hanya akan bertambah.

Dengan kata lain, dunia sedang mencoba mengatasi masalah ayam dan telur dalam sekala yang sangat besar. Lalu, untuk mengatasi masalah dalam sekala itu mereka membutuhkan semua orang berbakat yang tersedia untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Jika hanya itu masalahnya, aku hanya perlu memberikan Hanabi kebebasan yang diperlukannya."

"Tentu saja kau bisa melakukannya, hanya saja sebelum itu apa tuan Jūgo yakin kalau kau pantas untuk nona Hanabi?."

"Maksudmu?."

"Kami bisa menyerah kalau, kau bisa melakukan sepertinya yang sudah tuan Jūgo katakan sebelumnya . .memberikannya kebebasan."

Memahami bagaimana cara berpikir Hanabi, dan tidak punya niat untuk menghalangi pertumbuhan gadis itu.

"Dan yang terakhir, kau juga harus setidaknya lebih pintar dariku."

Sejujurnya Naruto tidak bisa mencari kekurangan Jūgo dan benar-benar kesulitan mencari kelemahan yang bisa dia serang supaya pemuda itu mau mundur. Wajah tidak ada masalah, uang melimpah, dan posisi tinggi. Selain itu dia juga punya pikiran yang mirip dengan Hanabi. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau keduanya kelihatan cocok satu sama lain.

Hanabi juga kelihatannya tidak punya impresi buruk terhadap pemuda itu.

"Jadi, jika aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku lebih pintar darimu kau tidak akan menggangguku lagi?."

Jūgo paham kalau Naruto hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk menggagalkan lamarnya terhadap Hanabi. Sebab dia yakin kalau hampir semua kriteria yang Naruto sebutkan ada pada dirinya. Jika dia bisa membuktikan kalau dia punya kemampuan lebih dari Naruto, mungkin dia bisa juga bisa menghentikan keinginan Kiri untuk mengambil Hanabi.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu aku menantangmu."

"Apa kau yakin tuan Jugo?."

Naruto tersenyum.

Dia sempat khawatir tidak bisa menggiring Jūgo untuk menerima tantangan yang akan dia ajukan sebab sepertinya pemuda itu adalah tipe yang tidak mudah ditipu. Tapi sepertinya Jūgo sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuannya sendiri sampai dia mau menantang Naruto dulu.

"Sebab tuan Jugo yang menantangku, apakah aku bisa menentukan bentuk testnya?."

"Silahkan."

"Kalau begitu tolong bermain catur denganku."

Hanabi sebenarnya ingin menghentikan keduanya, tapi sebab keduanya terlihat sangat serius dia yakin kalau omongannya tidak akan didengarkan. Misalkan mereka berhenti di depannyapun ada kemungkinan kalau mereka akan menyelesaikan konflik mereka di luar ketika dia tidak ada.

Daripada membiarkan mereka bertarung di tempat yang tidak bisa dia awasi, Hanabi berpikir akan lebih baik jika dia bisa mengawasi apa yang terjadi di antara kedua pemuda di depannya.

"Permainan tanpa hadiah kedengaran tidak seru, jadi bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh."

"Aku baru ingin bilang hal itu."

Hanabi mengambil papan catur yang biasa dia gunakan untuk bermain dengan Naruto dan menaruhnya di meja. Setelah itu dia menggeser posisi duduknya lalu membiarkan Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Begitu keduanya selesai menata bidaknya masing-masing, Naruto langsung bicara.

"Jika aku menang tuan Jūgo harus menunggu selama minimal lima tahun sebelum bisa melamarnya lagi."

"Lalu kalau aku menang?."

"Sebab tuagasku adalah mengrecoki semua orang yang mendekati Hanabi, selama aku hidup siapapun tidak akan bisa mendekatinya dengan tenang termasuk tuan Jugo."

Naruto menghela nafas dalam lalu menatap Jūgo dengan tajam.

"Jika kau menang maka aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri."

Menanggapi deklarasi Naruto, Jūgo hanya tersenyum. Dia tidak percaya kalau Naruto punya nyali untuk benar-benar melakukannya. Dia mengira kalau Naruto hanya mencoba melakukan serangan psikologis padanya.

"Terserah. . . yang jelas, jika aku menang kau tidak akan menggangguku lagi kan?."

"Tentu saja, memangnya orang mati bisa apa?."

"Kalau begitu, permainan dimulai."

Begitu Naruto ingin menggerakan bidak pertamanya Hanabi mencoba mengehentikan pemuda itu dengan memegang tangannya dengan erat. Begitu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, dia menemukan Hanabi sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kenapa?."

Tidak seperti Jūgo, Hanabi yakin kalau Naruto itu serius. Dia benar-benar akan membunuh dirinya sendiri kalau dia kalah dari Jugo. Dan dia melakukannya agar dia bisa memastikan kemenangannya atas Jūgo.

Kemampuan khusus Naruto adalah melihat kematiannya sendiri atau orang yang dia kenal. Dan dengan mengancam untuk bunuh diri jika dia kalah, maka kekuatannya akan aktif begitu dia melakukan salah langkah. Membuatnya menjadi alarm peringatan.

Dengan kata lain, Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin kalah sampai dia bisa main curang.

". . . ."

Hanabi tahu maksud tindakan Naruto untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya dalam permainan. Tapi meski begitu dia tidak paham kenapa Naruto sampai seserius itu ingin menang dari Jūgo. Resiko yang dia ambil untuk mencegah ikut campur dalam masalah pribadi Hanabi di Konoha terlalu besar, jika satu kebohongannya terungkap maka bukan hanya posisinya di militer yang akan terancam tapi bahkan mungkin dia akan dianggap kriminal dan diberi hukuman.

" . . ."

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya menyingkirkan tangan Hanabi dengan lembut. Naruto mengambil langkah pertamanya, dan permainanpun berjalan.

Setengah jam kemudian, hasil dari permainanpun berhasil ditentukan.

Naruto menang bahkan tanpa menggunakan kekuatan khususnya. Tapi bukan berarti usahanya melawan Jūgo mudah. Meski gaya permainan Jūgo dan Hanabi sama, dia tidak bisa menggunakan banyak trik psikologinya karena tidak tahu banyak tentang pemuda itu. Selain itu, provokasinya juga tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Dia bisa merasakan jika pengalaman Jugo di komunitas sosial punya banyak andil untuk membantunya.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu merehkanmu, seharusnya aku tahu kalau tidak ada orang bodoh di sentral."

Jūgo sempat berpikir kalau Naruto hanya orang dengan banyak omongan, atau rumor tentang pasukan cadangan hanya dibesar-besarkan saja. Tapi setelah melawan Naruto dalam permainan, dia paham kalau lawannya punya kelas yang jauh di atasnya. Setidaknya dalam catur.

"Aku mengaku kalah, sepertinya aku memang belum pantas untuk bisa jadi pasangan tuan putri."

Dia sudah menumpuk banyak prestasi dalam pendidikan dan pekerjaannya. Dan dia merasa kalau kemampuannya tidak akan kalah dari siapapun dalam bidangnya. Tapi kali ini dia sadar kalau dunia itu luas dan dia masih harus banyak belajar lagi.

". . . . "

Naruto menudnduk pada Jūgo dan pemuda itu memberikan isyarat kalau masalah di antara mereka benar-benar sudah berakhir bersamaan dengan berakhirnya permainan. Sesuatu yang Hanabi sangat syukuri. Naruto kembali ke posisinya lalu pembicaraan kembali diambil alih Hanabi.

"Apa aku bisa memegang janji tuan Juugo?."

"Tentu saja, lima tahun itu tidak lama dan menunggumu untuk jadi lebih cantik sama sekali bukan sebuah kerugian."

"Terima kasih karena sudah memaafkan ketidak sopanan kami, aku harap kita masih bisa saling berhubungan baik."

"Senang bekerja sama dengamu tuan putri, kalau begitu aku ingin pamit dulu sebab sepertinya waktu bebasku sudah habis."

"Sebelum tuan Jūgo pergi, aku ingin mengatakan beberapa hal lagi."

"Silahkan."

"Tolong jangan anggap serius omongan Naruto tentang masalah pantas atau tidak pantas, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu!."

Setelah itu Hanabi mengalihkan padanganannya ke arah Naruto.

"Dan Naruto! tolong jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi! jika kau berani mempertaruhkan nyawamu semudah itu sekali lagi, aku akan benar-benar marah padamu."

Kemudian Hanabi menutup matanya untuk sesaat sambil memegang dadanya. Membuat kedua pemuda di sekitarnya berhenti bergerak dan memberikan perhatian penuh mereka pada gadis kecil itu. Dari nadanya, mereka tahu kalau Hanabi ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar berpikir kalau tawaran tuan Jūgo sama sekali tidak buruk."

Mungkin menikah dengan Jūgo adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa dia ambil saat ini. Daripada seseorang yang kepribadiannya tidak dia ketahui, seseorang yang tidak dia pahami jalan pikirannya, dan laki-laki yang tidak mengerti keinginannya Jugo sepertinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa setidaknya dia percaya untuk dia serahkan masa depannya.

Sama seperti Naruto, dia juga kesulitan mencari alasan untuk bisa menolak tawaran Jūgo secara logis.

"Hanya saja meski ada sangat banyak alasan untuku untuk menerima tawaran tuan Jūgo, pada akhirnya aku ingin menolak tawaran itu."

Hanabi tersenyum pada Jūgo. Tapi senyuman itu hanya membuat Jūgo bingung.

"Kenapa?."

"Ehehe . . . bahkan untuk orang sepertikupun, menikah hanya karena perhitungan kedengaran sama sekali tidak benar."

"Begitu ya. . ."

Hal itu adalah sesuatu yang normal. Kebanyakan orang memutuskan dengan siapa mereka menikah menggunakan keputusan yang dihasilkan dari perasaan mereka dan bukannya perhitungan antara untung dari rugi. Yang melakukan hal kebanyakan hanya para bangsawan yang dan orang-orang berkuasa yang punya agenda lain.

"Jadi orang seperti apa yang kira-kira bisa tuan putri suka secara alami?."

Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya, dia sendiri tidak tahu orang seperti apa yang bisa membuatnya menyukai orang itu. Tapi jika bisa, dia ingin seseorang yang ada di dekatnya setidaknya punya pandangan yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Apa pendapat tuan Jūgo tentang keluarga yang punya banyak anak?."

"Kalau bis aku tidak ingin punya banyak anak sebab saat keadaan jadi susah jumlah anak yang banyak hanya akan membuat situasi jadi semakin susah."

Dengan lebih banyak anak maka akan ada lebih banyak mulut yang perlu diberi makan. Untuk sebagian besar keluarga di kelas bawah di Konoha, melekukannya bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

"Um .. . aku paham. . tapi bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau orang-orang itu secara ajaib selalu bisa bertahan?."

Dan bukan hanya bertahan tapi malah berkembang. Orang-orang yang Hanabi maksud adalah orang-orang di teritorinya. Untuk suatu alasan, secara ajaib begitu orang-orang itu punya tanggung jawab lebih mereka selalu bisa mengatasi tanggung jawab itu dan malah jadi semakin sukses.

Meski dengan gaji yang sama, seseorang yang dulunya tidak punya apa-apa sebelum menikah bisa membangun rumah, dan membeli prabotan yang seharusnya di atas pendapatannya setelah menikah. Bukannya jadi semakin miskin, aset mereka malah jadi semakin banyak.

Lalu, ketika sebuah keluarga punya anak untuk suatu alasan kepala keluarganya selalu bisa memberi semua anaknya makan. Meski mereka punya satu anak, dua anak, tiga ataupun empat. Seberapa banyakpun anak yang mereka miliki selalu ada cara untuk memberi mereka makan.

"Tidak semua orang bisa melakukan. . ."

"Kalu aku sendiri tidak merasa seperti itu! semua orang bisa melakukannya! yang jadi pertanyaan adalah apakah mereka mau melakukannya atau tidak, apakah mereka sudah serius berusaha atau belum, dan apakah mereka benar-benar peduli pada anak mereka."

"Argumenmu hanya berisi bayangan dari perasaan serta nilai moral tuan putri. . kenyataan tidak seindah itu, dunia tidak akan memberikan sesuatu hanya karena kau bekerja cukup ke. . ."

"Maaf, tapi aku berpikir hal itu salah, sekarang aku tanya apakah orang yang menjual anaknya demi uang, mengusir anaknya pergi agar bisa mengurangi mulut untuk diberi makan, atau tidak mau punya anak karena takut susah ada yang sukses dan jadi lebih kaya?."

"Itu. . ."

"Jawabannya tidak ada."

Meski mereka mendapatkan uang dari hasil menjual anaknya, mereka tidak harus memberi makan semua anaknya ataupun mereka bahkan tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain kecuali mereka sendiri untuk suatu alasan mereka tetap miskin dan keadaan ekonomi mereka tidak berkembang.

"Dengan kata lain, masalahnya bukan ada pada lingkungannya, tapi pada orangnya sendiri."

Sebab meski tanpa bebanpun, mereka masih tetap tidak bisa maju.

"Jadi begitu. . . beban yang mereka miliki hanya dijadikan alasan."

Hanabi mengangguk begitu mendengar kesimpulan Jūgo.

"Jadi apa hubungannya pembicaraan ini dengan topik tadi?."

Ketika sesuatu hidup dan lahir ke dunia, makanan untuk mereka sudah disiapkan. Yang tersisa tinggal seseorang untuk mengambilnya. Dalam prosesnya bagian mereka bisa diikat dengan takdir orang lain dalam bentuk tanggung jawab.

Dengan kata lain, jika kau punya tanggung jawab terhadap banyak orang maka bagian yang kau dapatkan juga akan lebih banyak. Yang artinya.

"Kau ingin punya banyak anak?."

Sebab dari arah pembicaraannya Hanabi sepertinya ingin bilang kalau punya banyak anak akan membuatnya lebih suskses.

"Bu-bukan itu, aku hanya ingin keluarga yang besar, keluarga hangat yang bisa mendorongku untuk melalui bahkan keadaan paling sulit sekalipun."

Tujuan hidup paling penting Hanabi sekarang adalah membuat hidup Ibunya bahagia. Ketika dia sudah berhasil melakukannya atau ketika Ibunya sudah tidak ada lagi, apakah dia masih bisa terus berusaha dengan keras?. Dia tidak tahu, tapi setidaknya sebelum saat itu datang dia ingin menemukan seseorang yang bisa cukup penting untuknya sampai mampu membuatnya ingin terus berusaha dan berkembang.

Dan ketika yang dibicarkaan adalah orang yang penting, tentu saja hal pertama yang datang ke pikirannya adalah keluarga.

"Setidaknya aku ingin orang yang menyukaiku tidak punya pikiran kalau memiliki keluarga yang besar itu menyusahkan, sebab aku tidak ingin kesepian nanti kalau sudah tua"

Dengan kata lain seseorang yang bekerja demi keluarganya dan bukan sebaliknya. Keluarganya bukan ada untuk membantu pekerjaannya.

Hanabi tersenyum dengan cerah. Membuat Jūgo yang ada di depannya kehabisan kalimat pujian untuk dikatakan.

Jūgo bisa merasakan ketulusan Hanabi saat mengatakan kalimat tadi. Dia bisa merasakan betapa besar kasih sayang dan dadikasinya terhadap Ibunya, yang notabene hanyalah satu-satunya anggota keluarganya. Selain itu dia juga bisa dengan jelas melihat sifat mengayomi Hanabi, sifat yang membuat dirinya sendiri jadi seperti seorang Ibu.

Dan Bagi Jūgo yang selalu dikelilingi orang yang hanya memikirkan untung dan rugi. Kasih sayang dan dedikasi Hanabi terlihat seperti sesuatu yang sangat hangat.

"Tuan putri, aku akan berusaha keras, jadi tolong tunggu aku beberapa tahun lagi."

Tanpa dia sadari, dia juga ingin mendapatkan kehangatan yang sama dari Hanabi.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang namanya jatuh cinta.

* * *

Masih ada nextnya, 


	12. 12 : Strenght & Weakness

Jujur nulis Bleak Knight agak susah, sebagian beasr waktu yang author pakai adalah buat nyari referensi entah itu dari anime, manga, atau novel lain maupun buku sejarah macem-macem. Karena itu Author memutuskan kalau nex chap adalah yang terakhir.

Meski sebenarnya author punya banyak konsep di kepala seperti arc dengan basis revolusi amerika, atau prequel saat Hanabi dan yang lainnya saat masih kecil, ataupun reverse POV dengan Hanabi sebagai Narrator rasanya semua lumayan berat untuk dikerjain. Jadi siapapun yang tertarik buat bikin spin off atau ngelanjutin seri ini silahkan tulis saja. Tinggal sebutin nama author aja di noticenya.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

7

"Fuh. . . . . aku sempat kahawatir kalau kita tidak akan bisa mengejar target, tapi akhirnya semuanya selesai juga."

"Belum selesai!."

"Aku tahu! kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku Naruto!."

Seseorang membutuhkan target yang kongkrit untuk bisa dikejar. Dan bagi Hanabi yang mempunyai target yang sangat jauh, dia membuat semua pencapaian yang berhasil dia raih sebagai kesuksesan-kesuksesan kecil yang sedikit demi sedikit bisa dia tumpuk.

Hal yang dilakukannya sama dengan seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Jika yang dia pikirkan hanya target utamanya maka perasaannya akan mulai mengajak untuk berpikir 'aaahhh masih sangat jauh' atau 'aku tidak akan sampai'. Dengan memberikan target-target kecil sebagai batu loncatan, maka dia bisa membuat pikirannya jadi tetap positif dan otaknya akan jadi berpikir 'tinggal setengah jalan' atau 'aku sudah sampai di sini'.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah istirahat, jangan sampai Gatsu melihat wajah lelahmu."

"Tapi perjanjianny. . ."

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya! yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanya tidur!. kau cukup menandatanginya besok. . ."

Hanabi melihat ke arah Naruto dengan seksama. Dan dia melihat kalau pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Dia tentu saja tidak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir, tapi apa yang ingin Naruto kerjakan sebenarnya adalah pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik teritori. Karena itulah dia agak ragu untuk menerima bantuan pemuda itu. Sebab, pada dasarnya Naruto hanyalah orang luar yang terseret masalahnya. Dan masalah-masalahnya itu sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang ringan untuk diurus.

Jika bisa, dia tidak ingin lagi menambah beban yang Naruto pikul.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu Hanabi! apa kau sedang berpikir tentang hal tidak berguna seperti 'aku tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto'?."

". . . ."

"Tepat sasaran huh!. . . kau masih ingat janji kita kan?."

Jika Naruto bilang dia melakukannya karena dia ingin melakukannya mungkin Hanabi akan merasa lebih bersalah. Oleh sebab itulah Naruto menggunakan cara lain agar Hanabi mau menerima bantuannya.

"Akan kucatat ini sebagai hutang! dan tentu saja kau harus membayarnya."

Keduanya sudah merepotkan satu sama lain, keduanya sudah membahayakan satu sama lain, dan keduanya ingin membantu satu sama lain. Oleh karena itulah mereka memutuskan dan berjanji untuk membagi tanggung jawab dan hukuman masing-masing.

"Um. .begitu ya. ."

Hanabi tersenyum dan menyenderkan badannya kepada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu."

Jika ingin jujur, Hanabi ingin mengeluh. Tubuhnya capek dan pikirannya juga sama capeknya. Dia ingin beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa diganggu siapapun. Jadi sebenarnya tawaran Naruto benar-benar menolong.

"Serahkan saja padaku."

Valuta yang mereka berdua jadikan alat tukar adalah 'kebahagiaan'. Denda yang harus kau bayar saat membuat seseorang adalah kebahagiaan. Dan jika kau ingin seseorang membantumu, kau harus membayar orang itu juga dengan kebahagiaan.

"Jadi apa yang kau mau dariku Naruto?."

Tapi bentuk kebahagiaan setiap orang itu berbeda, ada yang bisa bahagia asalkan bisa makan, ada yang bisa bahagia harus dengan harta, dan ada yang bisa bahagia dengan mendapat pengakuan.

Jadi apa yang akan membuat Naruto bahagia?.

"Um. . .aku akan memberitahkannya nanti kalau semuanya sudah selesai."

"Kau baru saja menancapkan death flag."

"Death flag?."

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, yang jelas beri tahu aku sekarang saja! aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuat ada kesempatan sampai kau tidak bisa memberitahukannya nanti."

"Aku belum melakukan persiapan."

"Persiapan apa memangnya."

"Jangan banyak bicara dan tidur saja!."

Naruto menarik kepala Hanabi dan meletakannya di pangkuannya dan menahan badan gadis kecil itu agar tidak bisa bangun. Kemudian, setelah beberapa menit terus bertengkar, akhirnya Hanabipun tertidur.

Sebab dia akan membuat sebuah dokumen, tentu saja nanti dia harus menulis. Dan menulis di atas kereta kuda yang bergetar sambil memangku kepala seseorang dan menjaga orang itu agar tidak bangun adalah hal yang membuat pekerjaan utamanya untuk menulis jadi terganggu.

Secara logis, dia harus memindahkan Hanabi dan meletakan badannya bersama dengan Miina yang juga sudah tidur di depannya. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak ingin melakukan tindakan logis semacam itu. Daripada itu dia ingin membelai rambut gadis kecil di pangkuannya meski tugas utamanya harus terganggu.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kutulis?."

Karena selama dua minggu penuh mereka terus sibuk mengurus banyak hal. Tidak ada yang punya waktu untuk membuat draft dari perjanjian yang akan mereka ajukan pada Gatsu sehingga seseorang terpaksa harus membuat draftnya dalam perjalanan pulang.

Naruto sendiri merasa kalau dia bukan orang yang cocok untuk pekerjaan itu. Tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk harus bisa melakaukannya. Dia adalah seorang ahil strategi dalam organisasi militer, jadi tentu saja skillsetnya sama sekali bukan diperuntukan untuk masalah politik.

Hanya saja semua itu bukanlah alasan untuk menyerah.

"Salah, apa yang akan Hanabi tulis."

Naruto dan Hanabi punya sudut pandang yang berbeda dalam melihat sebuah masalah. Dan meskipun mereka bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang sama untuk suatu masalah, proses yang mereka lalui normalnya berbeda jauh.

Bagi Naruto yang lahir di keluarga militer dan dididik tentang masalah militer sejak kecil, sebuah perjanjian tertulis adalah cara baginya untuk mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin keuntungan dari lawan yang sudah kau kalahkan. Tapi bagi Hanabi, sebuah perjanjian adalah cara membuat kedua belah pihak bisa mendapatkan keuntungan sambil meminimalisir kerugian.

Dan dalam perjanjian yang Hanabi ingin tulis, tentu saja cara pandang Naruto tidak bisa dipakai. Oleh sebab itulah Naruto mencoba mengmulasikan jalan pikiran Hanabi saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Yang Hanabi inginkan bukanlah kemenangan, tapi kedamaian.

"Dan jika itu yang dia inginkan, maka. . . ."

Naruto terus menulis dan melakukan koreksi dari perjanjian yang ditulisnya selama hampir satu setengah jam. Dan setelah dia merasa cukup puas dengan hasilnya, akhirnya dia ikut tidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding kereta kuda yang terus bergetar.

Pagi hari datang, dan begitu begitu kesadarannya agak mulai pulih. Suara pertama yang dia dengar adalah suara Hanabi yang familiar.

"Naruto. . cepat bangun."

Hanya saja apa yang membangunkannya bukanlah suara itu, melainkan perasaan kalau dia sedang ditatap oleh seseorang yang punya dendam sangat banyak dan ingin membunuhnya.

"Kalau kau tidak segera melepaskanku Sasuke akan membunuhmu."

Melapaskan?.

Begitu sadar Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di dadanya. Dan saat dia melihat ke tempat itu, dia mendapati tubuh Hanabi yang sedang dia peluk dengan lumayan erat.

"Tadi malam kau menarik-narik pakaianku, mungkin karena merasa dingin."

Dan sebab semua pakaian mereka ada di bagian depan kereta kuda, mereka tidak bisa mengambilnya tanpa harus menghentikan perjlananan. Yang tentu saja adalah sebuah perjalanan buru-buru yang sama sekali tidak perlu dihentikan untuk urusan kecil semacam itu.

Oleh sebab itulah Hanabi memutusukan untuk bangun dan menempatkan dirinya di dekat Naruto yang sedang tidur menyandar di bagian ujung kereta supaya pakaiannya punya banyak bagian lebar bisa dia bagi sebagai selimut dengan Naruto.

Hanya saja saat mereka tidur sepertinya Hanabi juga ikut merasa dingin dan tanpa sadar terus mengubur badannya di antara tembok dan badan Naruto persis seperti anak kucig yang kedinginan. Hal itu membuat Naruto yang tiba-tiba merasa mendapatkan bantal guling hangat, secara reflex mendekap tubuh Hanabi.

"Sasuke, tenang dan dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

"Aku sudah tenang, dan kau sama sekali tidak perlu panik! aku juga ingin bicara denganmu secara PRIBADI."

Mulut pemuda itu tersenyum, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Selain itu, tangan kanannya yang berada di atas gagang sebuah pedang juga sama sekali tidak membuatnya kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang mengajak membicarakan sesuatu.

"Setidaknya singkirkan pedang itu kalau kau ingin bicara."

"Tenang saja, ini cuma pedang kayu."

"Kenapa kau mebawa-bawa pedang kayu?."

"Kalau aku tidak membawanya bukankah aku jadi tidak bisa berolahraga?."

"Kau ingin bicara kan? kau ingin bicara denganku kan?."

"Aku akan bicara sambil melampiaskan rasa stressku padamu."

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang ingin berolahragaaaaa!?.."

Naruto ditarik oleh Sasuke ke suatu tempat, sedangkan Hanabi langsung menuju ke rumah untuk memeriksa draft yang dibuat Naruto di malam sebelumnya. Selain itu dia juga harus kembali mengunjungi Ibunya untuk meminta bantuan merapikan penampilannya lagi.

Menjelang, pembicaraan pribadi Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya selesai. Selain itu Hanabi juga sudah selesai memeriksa draft yang dibuat Naruto lalu menulis ulangnya lagi dalam format yang lebih resmi. Berhubung perjalanan kali ini dibuat untuk melakukan negosiasi, tidak ada pasukan yang dipersiapkan dan hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang ditugaskan sebagai pengawal untuk menemani perjalanan mereka.

Persiapan fisik yang perlu mereka lakukan tidak terlalu banyak sehingga begitu makan siang selesai, semua pekerjaan juga sudah ikut selesai.

Yang masih belum selesai tinggal satu hal.

"Diam di tempat dan bersiaplah Hanabi. . "

Dan hal itu adalah menghias aktris utamanya.

"Untuk make up aku tidak keberatan asal tipis, tapi untuk korset aku menolaknya dengan sepenuh hati."

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mengenakannya kau tidak bisa memakai gaun."

"Kalau memakai gaun berarti aku harus mengenakan korset, maka aku tidak akan memakainya."

"Wow. . . ini pertama kalinya kau bertingkah manja padaku. . . entah kenapa rasanya aku jadi benar-benar punya anak."

Normalnya seorang Ibu akan merasa susah kalau anaknya bertingkah manja, tapi sebab Hanabi sudah bertingkah dewasa sejak kecil Kanna baru pertama kalinya merasakan bagaimana rasanya dimintai sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

Dan rasanya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Yang aku perlukan bukan gaun secara spesifik, tapi pakaian formal, dan di luar sana ada banyak jenis pakaian formal."

"Lalu?. . ."

"Sebenarnya saat di kota aku membeli pakaian baru, kurasa aku ingin mengenakannya sekarang."

Hanabi membuka bungkusan yang di bawa masuk, lalu menunjukan furisode yang mereka dapatkan dari pedangan Kiri yang datang ke Konoha minggu lalu. Ukurannya yang dulu kebesaran sudah disesuaikan dengan tubuh Hanabi sehingga dia sudah bisa mengenakannya tanpa masalah. Tidak seperti gaunnya yang harus memaksanya mengenakan korset.

"Ini baju formal untuk wanita dari Kiri."

Kanna memperhatikan furisode yang Hanabi tunjukan. Dari pemeriksaannya, bahan dari pakaian itu jelas punya kualitas, selain itu motif dan warnanya indah walau tidak mencolok. Dia yakin kalau pakaian itu akan cocok dengan anak gadisnya yang juga indah tapi tidak mencolok.

"Um. . . mamamu tidak tahu cara memakaikannya. . ."

Keadaan Konoha yang sekarang membuat pedang dari luar jarang ada yang mau negara itu, membuat produk selain dari yang di buat di Konoha jadi barang asing yang langka bagi penduduknya. Termasuk Kanna.

"Jangan khawatir aku tahu cara memakainya, tapi meski begitu aku masih perlu bantuan."

"Serahkan padaku."

Kannapun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk mempercantik Hanabi. Memberikan make up, menata rambut, memberikan aksesoris tambahan, lalu memakaikan furisode yang anaknya bawa dengan hati-hati dan berbagai macam hal lainnya.

Lalu, setelah hampir satu jam berlalu, akhirnya keduanya selesai. Dan begitu semuanya selesai, Kanna langsung memasang wajah bangga sambil melihat penampilan anak gadis di depannya.

"Uuu. . . anaku benar-benar manis, benar-benar cantik! aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu."

Penampilannya perlu dibuat menarik perhatian banyak orang, dalam negosiasi kali ini dia tidak ingin ada orang yang tidak memperhatikannya saat bicara. Karena itulah dia berdandan lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya pernah lakukan.

"Komentar mama sama sekali tidak membantu."

Kanna adalah Ibunya, meski anaknya dibilang jelek oleh orang lainpun pasti dia tetap akan bilang kalau anak gadisnya itu cantik dan manis. Karena itulah komentar Kanna sama sekali tidak berguna untuk dijadikan tolak ukur. Tentu saja hal itu juga berlaku untuk komentar Sasuke.

"Kurasa aku perlu pendapat Naruto."

Di antara orang-orang yang dekat dengannya cuma Naruto yang Hanabi anggap bisa diajak berpikir normal. Dengan kata lain, jika dia meminta pendapat pemuda itu tentang penampilannya dia bisa tahu apakah penampilannya sekarang sudah cukup atau masih ada yang kurang.

Selain itu Naruto adalah orang Kiri, jadi harusnya dia lebih paham tentang pakaiannya.

"Mamam aku ingin keluar dulu. . ."

"Aku tahu kau ingin pamer pada Naruto tapi kau tidak perlu buru-buru pergi, dia bisa melihatmu sampai puas nanti di perjalanan . biarkan mamamu lebih lama bersamamu."

Tujuannya meminta pendapat Naruto adalah agar dia bisa merubah apapun yang Naruto kira kurang, kalau dia menanyakannya nanti di perjalanan tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa melakukan perbaikan dari masukan Naruto.

Tapi. . .

Ketika Ibunya bertingkah seperti itu biasanya dia akan jadi susah diajak bicara. Selain itu, pada dasarnya memang waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Hanabi juga sangat singkat. Bahkan setelah pulang dia langsung pergi lagi selama setengah bulan. Mungkin dia masih merindukan Hanabi. Karena itulah Hanabi itu tidak bisa menyalahkan Kanna dan menolak permintaanya begitu saja.

"Apa boleh buat."

Rencananya mereka akan berangkat di siang hari, jadi Hanabi masih punya waktu untuk bersantai. Biasanya dia akan menggunakan waktu luang semacam itu untuk mempersiapkan diri, tapi. . .

"Kurasa masih ada waktu untuk minum teh. ."

Mendengar hal itu, Kanna langsung menunjukan ekspresi cerah. Dia ingin melompat dan memeluk Hanabi, tapi dia harus menahan diri karena takut membuat pakaian anaknya jadi kusut. Setelah meminta pelayan menyiapkan teh dan snack, mereka berdua berpindah ke beranda untuk mencari udara segar.

"Setelah ini, apa rencanamu Hanabi?."

Pada dasarnya Kanna sendiri tidak punya topik khusus yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Hanabi. Yang dia ingin lakukan hanyalah mendapatkan lebih banyak waktu bersama anak gadisnya, hanya saja duduk sambil diam-diaman tentu saja akan membuat suasana tidak enak. Oleh sebab itulah dia mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Rencana ya. . . setelah semua ini selesai, sebenarnya aku ingin kembali ke Kiri dan melanjutkan pendidikanku. . . tapi. ."

Kemungkinan besar dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Alasan utamanya untuk pulang adalah memastikan keselamatan Ibunya, dan alasan keduanya adalah karena dia dipanggil pulang sebab ada masalah perebutan tahta.

Dan masalah perebutan tahta itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu satu atau dua minggu. Meskipun dia mengundurkan diri di awal, ada kemungkinan kalau dia tetap tidak akan diijinkan keluar negara sampai raja baru benar-benar diangkat.

"Meski secara ajaib aku dijinkan pergi, kembali ke Kiri tetap bukan pilihan yang kelihatan baik."

Waktunya yang tersisa sebagai murid sekolah militer Kiri hanya tinggal beberapa bulan saja setelah ujian akhir berlangsung, selain itu karena statusnya sebagai salah satu calon ratu di Konoha pasti tatapan negatif dari orang lain juga akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Di dalam keadaan yang seperti itu, Hanabi yakin kalau dia tidak bisa lagi belajar dengan tenang atau menyembunyikan diri dan bertingkah seperti orang biasa.

Dengan kata lain, tempat yang sudah dia anggap rumah keduanya itu mungkin tidak akan bisa dia kunjungi lagi.

"Setelah semua ini berakhir aku akan menghadap ayah dan bilang kalau aku mundur, setelah itu aku akan pulang sambil menunggu siapa yang akan jadi raja selanjutnya."

Di saat itu dia akan melakukan semua usaha yang dia bisa untuk membuat teritorinya semakin makmur dan juga membuat kehidupan Ibunya jadi semakin mudah. Lalu, sebab dia tidak perlu lagi pergi ke manapun, dia bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk bersama dengan Kanna sehingga Ibunya tidak akan lagi kesepian maupun merindukannya.

"Setelah itu. . . . setelah itu. . . . apa ya?."

Hanabi tertawa lirih sambil memasang senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sebagai Ibunya, Kanna sudah melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang anak gadisnya itu tunjukan. Ekspresi seriusnya saat mempelajari sesuatu yang baru, ekspresi bosannya saat diajari sesuatu yang dia sudah pahami, ekspresi marahnya ketika diremehkan seseorang, ekspresi jahilnya saat ingin melakukan sesuatu yang baru, ekspresi senangnya saat berhasil melakukan sesuatu, dan tawanya saat sadar kalau dia baru saja melakukan hal bodoh.

Semua ekspresi di wajah manisnya itu menyenangkan untuk dilihat, sebab saat Hanabi mengeluarkan ekspresi itu dia selalu melihat ke depan dengan pandangan optimis yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya juga jadi ingin berusaha dengan lebih keras.

Tapi kali ini, yang ditunjukan adalah ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia ingin lihat ada di wajah anak gadisnya itu. Pandangannya tidak fokus, meski dia mencoba berbicara seperti biasa ada sedikit getaran di suara, selain itu pandangannya juga kosong.

Ekspresi yang Hanabi pasang sekarang adalah ekspresi seseorang yang sudah menyerah.

"Hehehe. . . aku belum memikirkan sejauh itu. . . . ."

Atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin memikirkan lebih jauh dari batas itu.

Setelah itu, Kanna mendekati anak gadisnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku."

Meski Hanabi bertingkah biasa, meski tidak pernah mengeluh, dan meski dia tidak pernah menyalahkan siapapun. Sebenarnya Hanabi sedang ada dalam sebuah tekanan yang besar. Dan sumber dari tekanan itu adalah kenyataan kalau sebenarnya masa depannya pada dasarnya sudah hancur.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah mengekangmu. . ."

Dan hal yang membuatnya tambah sedih adalah karena Kanna tahu penyebab utama Hanabi bisa ada dalam keadaan seperti itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Ketika gadis itu ditanya siapa orang yang paling berharga baginya, maka dia akan dengan kilat menjawab kalau orang itu adalah Ibunya. Dan demi Ibunya dia akan rela membuang apapun hanya agar Ibunya bisa bahagia.

Dan hal itu termasuk masa depannya.

"Kenapa mama minta maaf begitu?. . . aku melakukan semua ini karena aku memang ingin melakukannya. . selain itu. . . aku. . . aku. . ."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Menyuruh Hanabi untuk berhenti sama sekali tidak mungkin, sebab sebenarnya gadis kecil itu sangat keras kepala. Jika anaknya tidak sekeras kepala itu, Kanna sudah akan memilih membuang kebahagiannya sendiri agar Hanabi bisa bebas dari semua tanggung jawabnya. Jika dia bisa membantu tentu saja dia sudah akan melakukannya dari dulu, tapi sayangnya selain umur dan pengalaman dia dia tidak punya hal lain yang tarafnya melebihi putrinya.

"Aku. . . aku masih ingin belajar, aku masih bermain-main, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto dan semua orang. . . . . aku masih ingin bebas!."

Makeupnya luntur karena disiram air mata, bajunya kusut karena berpelukan dengan erat, dan rambut serta aksesorisnya berantakan karena mencoba membungkam tangisannya di dada Ibunya.

"Mamaa. . "

Hanabi ingin seseorang menolongnya dari takdirnya sendiri. Tapi jika dia meminta seseorang untuk menolongnya, maka masa depan dari Ibunya akan jadi taruhan.

"Cup. . .cup. . . mamamu ada di sini."

Meski mereka harus mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi, setidaknya pikiran Hanabi sekarang sudah agak lebih lega.

Satu jam kemudian, akhirnya penampilan Hanabi kembali jadi rapi. Begitu dia keluar, seperti yang sudah diduga, Sasuke memberikan reaksi berlebihan sambil memujinya juga dengan berlebihan. Yang tentunya tidak terlalu Hanabi perhatikan.

"Naruto di mana?."

"Lihat ke belakang dan cari orang yang mulutnya menganga paling lebar."

Menuruti instruksi Sasuke, Hanabi berbalik dan memukan Naruto yang sedang duduk tidak dengan mulut menganga lebar. Begitu menemukan pemuda itu, Hanabi langsung berlari ke arahnya lalu memutar badannya dan bertanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?."

Naruto mengangguk lalu bilang bagus dan tidak ada masalah. Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban itu langsung berlari dan memukul kepala Naruto lalu berteriak.

"Apa-apaan jawaban datar tanpa emosimu itu?."

Sasuke ingin kembali memukul kepala Naruto, tapi kali ini pemuda itu berhasil menangkap telapak tangan lawannya.

"Dengarkan aku Sasuke! percaya atau tidak, yang Hanabi cari memang jawaban yang seperti itu!."

"Setidaknya puji juga kecantikannya."

"Yang seperti itu memangnya perlu?."

"Kau sama sekali tidak paham hati wanita."

"Aku tidak butuh paham hati wanita, yang perlu kupahami hanya hatinya saja."

"Sekarang ulangi kata-kataku, kau sangat manis Hanabi aku sampai ingin menculik dan membawamu pulang."

"Apa kau yakin kalau yang seperti kalimat pujian? apa kau yakin kalau aku tidak perlu balas memukul kepalamu?."

"Sudah ulangi saja kata-kataku."

"Tidak mau! kau kira aku ini orang mesum sepertimu?."

"Eeehhh . . . jadi kau mau bilang kalau kau itu tidak mesum? sekarang biar aku tanya? memangnya kau tidak ingin menculik dan membawanya pulang."

"Kau sadar kalau kalimatmu itu kedengaran seperti kata-kata kriminal?."

"Umm. . . aku paham. . . kau tidak membantahnya."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi pintar atau Naruto yang jadi bodoh kalau mereka membahas topik semacam itu.

"Sudah kalian tidak perlu melanjutkan topik ini lagi!. . . "

Meski yang bicara mungkin tidak malu, tapi Hanabi yang jadi obyek pembicaraan dan juga orang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka jadi merasa malu sendiri.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang salah Naruto?."

"Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah atau aneh, kau benar-benar sangat cantik."

"Benarkah?."

"Um!."

Naruto mengangguk. Jika Naruto tidak memuji kecantikan Hanabi mungkin Sasuke tidak akan diam, selain itu pada dasarnya dia memang berpikir kalau penampilan Hanabi sekarang benar-benar cantik. Dia hanya merasa canggung memujinya secara langsung karena mereka sudah terlalu dekat.

"Terima kasih. .:

Hanabi tersenyum. Jika Naruto yang tidak menganggapnya sebagai wanita saja bilang kalau dia itu cantik, itu berarti usahanya sama sekali tidak sia-sia. Dia yakin kalau setidaknya dia bisa menarik perhatian banyak orang dalam negosiasi dengan Gatsu nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa menganakannya?."

"Tentu saja karena aku berlatih."

"Maksudku kenapa kau repot-repot berlatih, kau bahkan tidak perlu mengenakan kimono di acara resmi di Kiri."

"Kenapa? kalau tidak salah keluargamu masih lengket dengan tradisi kan? akan repot kan kalau aku saat bertemu dengan orang tuamu aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenakan kimono?."

". . "

Naruto memukul keningnya sendiri. Dia yakin kalau yang dimaksud dengan menemui kedua orang tua Naruto maksudnya hanyalah Hanabi berkunjung sebagai temannya. Tapi karena pemilihan kalimatnya, arti dari kata-kata Hanabi jadi berubah dan sekarang maksudnya jadi seakan gadis kecil itu ingin jadi bagian dari keluarga Naruto.

"Selain itu pakaian ini lebih nyaman. . . pinggangku tidak sakit. . . dan. . dan dadaku jadi kelihatan sedikit lebih besar."

Naruto dan Sasuke memanglingkan wajah mereka dan memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar bagian terakhir dari kalimat yang Hanabi katakan dengan lirih.

"Kemudian. . .aku juga ingin melihat reaksimu. . . sebab kurasa setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi . . hehe . .."

Begitu Hanabi mengatakan hal itu, suasana jadi tenang karena semua orang tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi. Dan sebelum suasana jadi semakin suram, Sasuke segera mengingatkan keduanya untuk segera bersiap untuk berangkat.

Perjalanan Hanabi dan Naruto dimulai pada pukul satu siang. Dan dengan menggunakan jalan pintas yang sebelumnya mereka pernah gunakan dalam konfrontasi yang lalu. Mereka sampai begitu jam menunjukan pukul tiga sore.

Tempat negosiasi yang Gatsu dan Hanabi gunakan adalah bekas camp sementara yang pasukan Gatsu gunakan saat akan menyerang teritori Hanabi. Setengah bulan yang lalu, pasukan relawan Hanabi berhasil menghentikan gerakan pasukan Gatsu dengan membakar hutan dan mengurung personil Gatsu di dalam kepungan agar mereka bisa memaksakan negosiasi.

Banyak area di tempat itu terbakar, jadi Hanabi sempat membayangkan kalau camp itu akan terlihat berantakan. Tapi begitu rombongannya sudah mulai mendekati tempat itu, semuanya kelihatan rapi. Bahkan dia bisa melihat beberapa bangunan kayu baru dan. . .

"Cuma perasaanku atau sepertinya orang yang ada di sana jadi kelihatan tambah banyak. ."

"Um. . ada penambahan personil di camp ini. . .

Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya juga merasakan hal yang sama setelah melihat ke luar jendela.

"Dan bukan cuma itu. . .mereka semua membawa perlengkapan penuh."

Selain jumlah, Sasuke juga menemukan kalau peralatan yang di bawa oleh prajurit Gatsu lebih lengkap dari sebelumnya. Dan semua prajurit-prajurit itu kelihatan siap untuk berperang.

Ketiganya punya firasat buruk yang susah dijelaskan. Di dalam hati mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau skenario terburuk sampai terjadi. Sebab mereka sudah berjalan sejauh ini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa mundur apapun alasannya.

Begitu ketiganya masuk dalam area camp, seseorang langsung menghampiri mereka dan membimbing ketiganya untuk menuju ke sebuah gazebo yang kelihatannya baru dibangun. Di sana Gatsu dan beberapa pengawal pribadinya sudah menunggu kedatangan Hanabi dengan pandangan serius.

Tidak ingin membuat sang tuan rumah terlalu lama menunggu, Hanabi langsung menempati kursi yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto, sama seperti pengawal-pengawal Gatsu juga ikut berdiri di belakangnya dengan posisi siaga layaknya seorang prajurit.

"Selamat sore tuan Gatsu. . ."

"Selamat sore. . . dan kau tidak perlu bertingkah formal di depanku sebab aku sama sekali tidak ingin bertingkah formal di depanamu. . ."

Setelah Gatsu menjawab sapaan Hanabi, sebagian prajurit Gatsu yang sebelumnya tidak melakukan apapun mulai berkumpul dan mengelilingi Gazebo yang mereka tempati dalam barisan rapi dan persenjataan lengkap. Setelah berhasil mengatur posisi, semua prajurit itu berlutut dan memasang posisi siaga rendah.

Sasuke dan Naruto memperhatikan area di sekitar mereka sambil mencoba kelihatan tetap tenang. Mereka menemukan kalau mereka sudah dikepung dari berbagai arah oleh prajurit yang sudah siap menarik senjata masing-masing. Hanya saja setelah melakukannya selama beberapa saat, keduanya langsung mengembalikan pandangan mereka ke meja negosiasi.

". ."

Keduanya paham apa yang coba Gatsu lakukan.

Tempat terbuka di mana semua bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, jumlah pasukan yang lebih banyak, persenjataan yang lebih lengkap serta kepungan siap serang yang dibuat di sekitar tempat mereka melakukan negosiasi.

Orang tua itu ingin melakukan serangan psiokologis dengan memberikan tekanan pada Hanabi.

Hal itu terlihat jelas dari formasi kepungan yang keduanya lihat di depan mereka. Meski barisan pasukan bersenjata yang mereka hadapi kelihatan menakutkan, tapi sebenarnya mereka diposisikan dalam tempat yang sulit. Dengan formasi yang sekarang, ketika Gatsu memerintahkan untuk menyerang hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa benar-benar menyerang karena jika mereka bergerak asal mereka akan berakhir menyerang temannya sendiri.

Dengan kata lain, kemungkinan Gatsu hanya menggunakan mereka untuk menekan dan membatasi apa yang bisa Hanabi katakan di depan umum. Senjata Hanabi adalah argumennya, tapi agar argumennya bisa didengar seseorang harus tahu dulu siapa dia sebenarnya.

Dengan kata lain, dia harus menjaga imagenya. Tapi di sisi lain, jika dia harus menjaga imagenya maka dia perlu memilih-milih apa yang harus dikatakannya.

". . . ."

Naruto tersenyum.

Hanabi sudah terbiasa di bawah tekanan, tekanan semacam ini sama sekali tidak akan mempengaruhinya. Selain itu, dengan membuat semua prajurit menatap Hanabi, malah bisa dibilang kalau mereka sudah terbantu.

"Kita berdua sama-sama orang yang tidak suka basa-basi, jadi aku langsung ke topik utamanya! tuan putri Hanabi! serahkan teritorimu padaku."

"Aku menolak!."

Sama seperti Gatsu yang dengan lantang dan tegas meminta teritori Hanabi, gadis kecil itu juga dengan lantang dan lebih tegas menolak permintaan Gatsu.

"Sebab tuan Gatsu sudah mengatakan keinginannya, itu berarti sekarang adalah giliranku."

Dari awal Gatsu sama sekali tidak ingin memberikan Hanabi kesempatan bicara. Dia bahkan tidak punya niat untuk bernegosiasi dan hanya ingin memastikan kemenangannya saja. Tapi karena dia sempat kaget dengan jawaban tanpa keraguan Hanabi dia jadi kehilangan momentumnya dan membiarkan Hanabi mengambil alih kontrol pembicaraan.

Jika dia menolak permintaan Hanabi sekarang maka dia akan dilihat sebagai pemimpin yang tidak bisa mendengar.

Sepertinya strateginya malah menyerangnya balik.

"Bicara."

"Terima kasih."

Hanabi mengangguk dan mulai bicara.

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak punya masalah kalau tuan Gatsu ingin mengambil alih teritoriku, dengan begitu Ibuku bisa lebih banyak waktu luang. . tapi sayangnya aku tidak yakin kalau tuan Gatsu cukup kompeten untuk mengurusinya."

"Apa kau meremehkanku?."

"Maafkan kata-kata lancangku, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya."

Efek dari hinaan Hanabi langsung terlihat. Gatsu menatapnya dengan sangat tajam seakan ingin meremas kepala gadis kecil di depannya. Tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa dan mencoba untuk menahan emosinya agar tidak meluap.

Dipandang tidak kompeten oleh seorang anak kecil yang umurnya bahkan tidak sampai setengah umurnya memang membuatnya marah. Selain umur, dia juga sudah punya jauh lebih banyak pengalaman, melakukan lebih banyak usaha, dan mendapatkan kegagalan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Yang paling membuatnya marah adalah kenyataan kalau gadis kecil itu baru saja menganggap kalau semua kerja kerasnya selama ini sama sekali tidak ada artinya.

Hanya saja. Semarah apapun dia, Gatsu tidak bisa membantah omongan Hanabi.

"Tujuan utama tuan Gatsu ingin mengambil teritoriku adalah untuk mengatasi masalah ekonomimu kan? bagaimana bisa aku menyerahkan teritoriku pada orang yang bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri?."

Hanabi tahu kalau supply dari serikat memang sengaja dikurangi dan dana untuk militer juga sengaja dibatasi oleh kerajaan. Tapi hal itu sama sekali bukan alasan untuk Gatsu bisa membiarkan keadaan teritorinya jadi buruk. Urusan domestik adalah urusan domestik. Urusan militer adalah urusan militer.

Kau tidak bisa mencampuradukannya, dan kau tidak bisa menggunakan metode menejemen militer untuk mengatasi masalah domestik. Jika Hanabi menurut dan menyerahkan teritorinya pada Gatsu, bukan tidak mungkin kalau nanti teritorinya juga akan mengalami nasib yang sama.

Jika Gatsu tidak berubah, sebanyak apapun teritori yang dimilikinya dia tidak akan pernah bisa membuat rakyatnya sejahtera. Malah sebaliknya, bisa jadi semakin banyak teritori yang dimilikinya semakin banyak orang yang akan menderita. Masalah bukannya selesai tapi malah hanya akan bertambah.

"Huff. . . . "

Begitu cecaran bertubi-tubi Hanabi berhenti, Gatsu menarik nafas dan menutup matanya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi belakang untuk sesaat sebelum kembali duduk dengan tegak lagi.

"Lalu apa?."

Gatsu membuka mata dan mengeluarkan aura mengancam yang bahkan membuat Naruto dan Sasuke merasa kalau mereka sedang ada dalam bahaya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau semua yang kau katakan itu benar? kau mau bilang apa lagi kalau aku bilang aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semua itu!?...:

Hanabi yang sudah selesai bicara hanya diam saja sebab merasa kalau gilirannya sudah habis dan sekarang tinggal Gatsu yang perlu bicara.

"Biar kujelaskan tujuan dari negosiasi ini yang sebenarnya padamu sebab sepertinya kau masih belum paham."

Ketika Hanabi memaksakan sebuah negosiasi, Gatsu berpikir kalau menyetujuinya sama sekali bukan hal yang buruk. Kenapa? karena jika mereka bisa menyelesaikan konflik dengan hanya bicara saja maka dia bisa menghemat biaya yang diperlukannya untuk bisa menguasai teritori Hanabi.

"Ketika aku menyetujui perminaan negosiasimu, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik mendengar pendapatmu, pandanganmu, atau pikiranmu! yang kuinginkan darimu hanyalah jawaban 'iya' pada semua hal yang kukatakan."

Jika dia mau dia bisa melumpuhkan teritori Hanabi hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah hari. Meski mereka tidak bisa melakukan serangan langsung, jika mereka punya alasan maka mereka bisa melakukan apa yang mereka mau.

Mereka bisa menggiring bandit ke sana, menyuruh tawanan perang untuk berpura-pura jadi bandit dengan menawarkan kebebasan. Dengan begitu mereka bahkan bisa membuat keterangan palsu yang mampu membuat Gatsu lolos dari hukuman karena telah menyerang teritori keluarga kerajaan.

Dia bisa membalik fakta dan bilang kalau dia adalah pahlawan dan Hanabi itu tidak kompeten.

Bagaimana bisa?.

Dia punya banyak koneksi, ada banyak bangsawan kuat yang mau mendukunya. Dan lebih banyak lagi yang tidak puas dengan keluarga kerajaan. Jika dia meminta bantuan orang-orang itu untuk memojokan Hanabi, akan ada banyak orang yang mau maju mendukungnya.

Di saat itu, meski Hanabi melapor pada rajapun omongannya tidak akan didengarkan. Sebab daripada seorang gadis kecil yang nilainya hanya sebagai alat politik, raja akan lebih mementingkan bangsawan dan petinggi negaranya yang jelas lebih berguna. Pada akhirnya, semua orang akan jadi musuhnya, bahkan keluarganya sendiri.

"Kau itu lemah, kau tidak punya kesempatan menang, dan yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menyerah lalu menu. . . . ."

Hanabi mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi kepala seperti seorang murid yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan gurunya sambil menutup mata. Tindakan itu membuat Gatsu berhenti bicara dan semua orang memberikan perhatian ke arahnya.

Gatsu langsung memberikan tatapan marah, tapi begitu Hanabi membuka matanya yang ditunjukan adalah tatapan tenang seakan dia tidak terpengaruh apapun yang sudah dia katakan sebelumnya.

"Tiga hari yang lalu. . aku sudah membeli tiga fasilitas utama serikat yang berada di kota sekitar teritorimu."

Gatsu memiringkan kepalanya karena tiba-tiba Hanabi mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Selain itu aku punya tiga persen saham di serikat, nilai saham terbesar ketiga setelah tuan Genno dan anaknya yang memiliki saham total sebesar lima belas persen."

Hasil negosiasinya denga Genno dan Jugo berhasil memberikanny bagian dari saham serikat.

Bukan hanya itu, dia juga memiliki pengaruh besar di dalam aliansi. Kemudian koneksinya terhadap pebisnis dari luar negara juga luas.

"Kau tahu apa artinya tuan Gatsu?. . . . itu artinya? dengan satu kata saja aku bisa menghentikan semua aktifitas ekonomi dari luar teritorimu!. . ."

Perlahan Gatsu mulai paham ke mana arah pembicaraan yang Hanabi tuju.

"Atau lebih ekstrimnya. . . jika aku mau aku bisa membuat semua orang di teritorimu kelaparan."

Untuk menambah efek dari kalimat ancaman pertamanya itu, Hanabi mengatakannya sambil menjentikan jarinya.

"Tuan Gatsu bilang kalau aku ini lemah kan? sayang sekali kau salah! kekuatan yang kupunya hanya lain dari kekuatanmu!."

Dengan begitu, posisi mereka sudah sama tinggi dan Gatsu tidak lagi punya kuasa penuh atas jalannya negosiasi. Hanabi tidak bisa lagi Gatsu remehkan dan sekarang hampir semua senjata politiknya tidak lagi ada gunanya.

8

"Jika setelah ini kau masih berpikir kalau kekerasan hanya satu-satunya cara untuk memecahkan masalah, maka aku akan membuktikan kalau kepercayaanmu itu salah dengan menghancurkanmu bahkan tanpa menggunakan kekerasan!."

Tujuh puluh persen lebih distribusi perniagaan di Konoha dikuasai oleh serikat, dengan kata lain mereka punya monopoli terhadap sebagian besar komoditas utama yang mengalir ke seluruh negara. Dan Hanabi baru saja mengakuisi tiga cabang distribusi utama di tiga kota yang di sekitar teritori Gatsu.

Dengan begitu, jika bilang kalau dia tidak ingin menyuplai apapun ke teritori Gatsu maka semua distribusi komoditas ke daerah itu akan hampir berhenti total. Meski mereka masih mendapatkan supply langsung dari kerajaan dan juga bisa membeli ke luar daerah lain semua itu tidak akan mengubah situasi. Sebab tujuh puluh persen penduduk teritorinya tidak akan bisa membeli apapun.

Jika hal itu sampai terjadi maka pilihan orang-orang di sana hanya ada dua. Pergi dari sana atau mati kelaparan.

"Dunia itu keras, dan dunia tidak akan membuat kehidupan seseorang jadi lebih mudah hanya karena orang itu kuat."

Dengan kata lain, dengan hanya jadi kuat saja masih belum cukup.

"Kau bilang kau ingin bernegosiasi, tapi bukankah kau hanya ingin mengancamku?."

"Sebelumnya kau pernah bilang. . ."

Kalau kau tetap keras kepala dan ingin melawan, itu artinya kau ingin perang!.

"Bukankah itu juga ancaman? atau malah bisa dibilang selama negosiasi tuan Gatsu lakukan hanya mengancamku."

Teritori Hanabi tidak memiliki pasukan militer khusus, yang dia miliki hanyalah pasukan sukarelawan yang mau bergerak hanya karena mereka punya hutang budi padanya. Jika Gatsu serius ingin mengajak berperang, maka kesempatan menangnya adalah nol dan tidak diragukan lagi dia akan kehilangan semuanya.

". . . . "

Mereka berdua sama-sama punya kartu as yang bisa digunakan untuk menghancurkan lawannya. Tapi kartu jika mereka menggunakannya pada akhirnya mereka juga akan mati sendiri. Oleh sebab itulah mereka hanya ingin menggunakannya untuk menggretak lawan, hanya saja sebab keduanya punya nyali yang sama-sama kuat keadaan berakhir menjadi sebuah stalemate.

Setelah beberapa saat tempat itu diselimuti kesunyian, akhirnya Hanabi memutuskan berdiri dan angkat bicara dengan nada tanpa ketegangan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya hobi untuk membuat orang menderita! selain itu aku juga tidak ingin membuat rakyat yang tidak tahu apa-apa kena imbas dari konflik bodoh ini!, karena itulah dengarkan aku baik-baik!. . ."

Kau tidak bisa menuntut patriotisme dari orang yang kelaparan, karena itulah sebuah negara butuh ekonomi yang baik. Tapi, ekonomi yang baik saja tidak bisa membuat sebuah negara jadi tangguh, karena itulah mereka membutuhkan pasukan yang kuat. Lalu kekuatan tanpa peraturan itu hanyalah senjata makan tuan, oleh sebab itulah hukum diciptakan.

"Yang kuinginkan bukanlah konflik tapi kedamaian, yang kumau bukanlah permusuhan tapi kerjasama, dan yang kutuntut dari kalian bukanlah kesetiaan atas dasar paksaan melainkan pengakuan . . . "

"Pengakuan?. . ."

"Ya, pengakuan, pengakuan kalau aku tidak berada di atas atau di bawah kalian dan pengakuan kalau kita bisa membuang perbedaan kita dan berjalan bersama dan membangun masa depan yang lebih baik. . . ."

Hanabi membuka sebuah gulungan kertas yang dibawanya dan memperlihatkannya pada Gatsu dan semua orang yang ada di tempat itu.

"Ini. . . . ."

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk membuat masalah, tapi menawarkan solusi."

Dokumen yang diperlihatkan Hanabi pada semua orang adalah sebuah perjanjian damai dan penyatuan kedua teritori.

"Mulai dari hari di mana perjanjian di tandatangani oleh kedua belah pihak, kedua teritori akan dianggap sebagai satu kesatuan dan konflik atau tindakaan lain yang dapat menimbulkan kerugian untuk satu atau kedua belah pihak harus dihilangkan. Ketika konflik tidak bisa dihindari, maka penyelesainnya harus dilakukan secara damai oleh wakil dari pihak masing-masing. Setiap individu atau kelompok yang melanggar akan mendapatkan sangsi atau hukuman yang sesuai."

Dengan ini maka pengambilan teritori secara paksa tidak perlu lagi dilakukan dan agresi militer bisa dihentikan. Lalu dengan penyatuan teritori Hanabi juga ingin membuat kedua belah pihak yang sempat punya hubungan tegang jadi memiliki rasa saling memiliki terhadap daerah lain serta rasa kesatuan sebab mereka berada di bawah satu bendera yang sama.

Selain itu dia juga tidak lupa menambahkan ancaman pada siapa saja yang mencoba membuat rencana utamanya jadi berantakan.

Penyatuan kedua teritori masih belum diakui secara resmi oleh kerajaan sehingga kedua daerah masih diregistrasikan oleh kedua orang yang berbeda. Tapi hal itu tidak terlalu penting sekarang, asal kedua pemimpin teritori tertinggi memberikan ijin maka peraturan baru akan bisa diaplikasikan.

"Kepemilikan dari teritori yang digabungkan jatuh pada kedua belah pihak, dengan begitu kedua pihak memiliki kekuasaan atas daerah yang sebelumnya bukan miliknya! hanya saja setiap keputusan yang diambil terhadap daerah lain harus terlebih dahulu dibicarakan oleh pihak yang bersangkutan! jika salah satu pihak menolak maka keputusan pihak lain akan dianggap tidak berlaku."

Gatsu akan punya kekuasaan atas daerah yang Hanabi miliki, dan Hanabi juga akan punya hak atas daerah yang Gatsu miliki. Tapi meski begitu mereka tidak bisa berbuat sesukannya di daerah lain. Poin ini dibuat untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada penyalahgunaan kekuasaan.

"Warga dari kedua teritori akan diberikan kebebasan untuk melakukan perjalanan, perdagangan dan kegiatan perniagaan lain, serta bertempat tinggal di antara kedua daerah tanpa adanya penalty atau beban tambahan."

Hanabi butuh lebih banyak orang untuk mengurus bisnis agrikulturnya, sedangkan Gatsu perlu mengurangi beban domestiknya supaya fungsi dari pasukannya yang ada di perbatasan tidak terganggu.

"Kedua daerah harus bekerjasama dan membantu satu-sama lain."

Hanabi bisa membantu Gatsu secara finansial, sedangkan Gatsu bisa membantu Hanabi secara militer.

"Ada banyak poin lain pada lembar selanjutnya, tapi semua yang kusebutkan adalah poin utamanya. . . jadi bagaimana Gatsu?. . ."

Hanabi melihat ke arah Gatsu yang sedang duduk, lalu setelah beberapa saat Gatsupun balik melihat ke arah Hanabi. Langsung ke matanya. Pria tua itu melihat dengan tajam seakan mencoba mencoba mengukur seberapa besar keberanian Hanabi. Tapi gadis kecil itu memutuskan untuk tetap memasang wajah tenang meski dia sebenarnya agak takut kalau semua usahanya akan gagal.

Beberapa saat kembali berlalu tanpa ada dialog tambahan dari keduanya. Dan begitu Hanabi sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan suasana tegang di sekitarnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk segera menutup presentasinya dan meminta keputusan dari Gatsu.

Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Gatsu.

". . . . ."

Perjanjian yang ditawarkan Hanabi harusnya bisa menyelesaikan masalah semua orang tanpa membuat ada pihak yang rugi. Selain itu, mereka juga bisa membantu satu sama lain. Dilihat dari manapun perjanjian yang Hanabi buat adalah bentuk nyata dari visi 'membangun masa depan yang lebih baik' yang gadis kecil itu katakan sebelumnya.

Harusnya Gatsu tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Dan Gatsupun mengulurkan tangannya dengan pelan untuk menjabat tangan Hanabi. Tapi sebelum dia berhasil melakukannya, Gatsu menghentikan tangannya.

". . . ."

Di saat itu Hanabi berpikir kalau dia sudah gagal. Hanya saja. . . . . .

"Aku, Gatsu! Jendral militer keempat pasukan pertahanan Konoha menyatakan jika mulai hari ini akan memberikan kesetiaannya pada tuan putri Hanabi!."

Gatsu malah melakukan gerakan penghormatan lalu berlutut di depan Hanabi. Bukan hanya itu, setelah melihat pemimpinnya berlutut semua pasukan yang melihat hal itu juga ikut berlutut dan memberikan penghormatan pada Hanabi.

"Eh? . . . . . . a-ada apa ini?."

Tidak menghiraukan keterkejutan Hanabi, Gatsu malah tersenyum dengan lebar. Dan kali ini, senyumnya bukanlah sebuah senyum licik ataupun senyum merendahkan yang sering dia tunjukan pada musuh-musuh politknya. Tapi sebuah senyuman yang benar-benar datang dari dalam hatinya karena dia merasa senang.

"Tuan Gatsu?. . ."

"Maafkan aku tuan putri, aku hanya merasa sangat senang sampai lupa dengan situasi sekarang."

"Kalau begitu. . . .?."

"Aku ingin mengajukan perbaikan. . ."

"Perbaikan? apa ada yang. . "

"Aku ingin menyerahkan kekuasaan teritoriku pada tuan putri Hanabi agar aku bisa fokus menjaga keamanan!."

"Ha?. . . ."

"Aku berpikir kalau teritori ini akan jadi lebih baik kalau tuan putri Hanabi yang memegangnya secara langsung."

"Eh?. . ."

Hanabi adalah ahli dalam membuat rencana. Dia punya skill untuk membuat rencana dengan teliti dan detail tanpa celah sedikitpun. Tapi kemampuannya membaca kepribadian orang lain sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Selain itu, dia juga bukan tipe orang yang bisa berimprovisasi dengan cepat ketika rencananya tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Oleh sebab itulah dia tidak bisa bereaksi begitu musuh yang harus dia taklukan malah bertindak di luar perkiraanya.

"A. . . . . ."

Naruto yang sadar akan keadaan Hanabi langsung membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Hanabi.

"Tuan Gatsu. . . kita bisa membicarakan masalah hal-hal tambahan serta detail lainnya di hari yang lain, untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau menyetujui perjanjian yang kubuat."

Hanabi mencoret poin yang Gatsu bicarakan lalu memberikan tanggal untuk pertemuan mereka yang selanjutnya.

"Baiklah tuan putri."

Setelah itu Gatsu dan Hanabi sama-sama menandatangani perjanjian antara teritori yang gadis kecil itu buat dan meresmikan bersatunya kedua daerah itu.

9

"Jendral Gatsu kenapa kau kelihatan bahagia sekali."

Setelah pertemuan kedua dengan Hanabi selesai, Gatsu langsung kembali ke tempat kerjanya sebagai pemilik teritori yang juga berfungsi sebagai pusat komando militer. Tapi setelah sampai, pria yang sudah cukup berumur itu terlihat bertingkah aneh.

Sebagai seorang anggota militer yang sudah punya banyak pengalaman. Aura yang dia keluarkan biasanya adalah aura milik seorang petarung yang menekan. Selain itu umumnya dia hanya akan memasang wajah serius yang bahkan bisa membuat anak kecil menangis hanya dengan melihatnya.

Hanya saja kali ini dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang manahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Selain itu aura yang dia pancarkan kali inipun berbeda dari biasanya. Jika seseorang yang tidak kenal dengannya bertemu dengannya di jalan, mereka mungkin hanya akan mengira kalau dia adalah seorang kakek tua yang baru pulang dari rumah teman lamanya.

Oleh sebab itulah salah satu anak buahnya di kantor penasaran dengan penyebab dari perubahan itu.

"Tentu saja aku senang! hari ini baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin bisa merubah negara ini seratus delapan puluh derajat."

Sambil mengobrol dengan anak buahnya, Gatsu terus menulis sesuatu dengan serius.

"Merubah negara ini?."

"Ya. ."

Dalam pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hanabi, dia sudah tahu kalau gadis kecil itu bukanlah seorang gadis kecil biasa. Hanya saja dia masih menganggap Hanabi hanya sebagai seorang gadis kecil yang kebetulan lebih pintar dari kebanyakan orang. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Tapi semua pendapatannya tentang gadis kecil itu salah besar. Hari ini dia menyadari kalau seseorang yang dia coba lawan adalah seorang gadis yang lahir untuk jadi raja.

"Tuan Gatsu? apa kau tidak puas dengan raja yang sekarang?."

"Kalau begitu aku akan balik tanya, apa kau puas dengan raja yang sekarang?."

Kali ini anak buahnya yang terpaksa harus diam karena tidak bisa menjawab. Jika dia mengatakan kalau dia sudah puas maka dia berbohong, tapi jika dia bilang tidak puas maka kesetiaannya akan dipertanyakan mengingat kehidupannya ditanggung oleh kerajaan.

"Maafkan aku tuan Gatsu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku paham."

Di luar sana, ada banyak orang yang punya pikiran yang sama dengan mereka berdua. Mereka tidak puas dengan keadaan Konoha yang sekarang. Tentu saja yang namanya manusia tidak pernah ada puasnya dan selalu ingin lebih, tapi keadaan yang sekarang bukan karena hal itu melainkan karena tindakan yang diambil oleh raja yang sekarang.

Kalau raja yang sebelumnya terlalu agresif, sekarang yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Keputusan yang diambil oleh raja sekarang terlalu konservatif. Membuat keadaan internal menjadi stagnan karena semua pihak merasa terlalu takut untuk bergerak dan mengambil resiko yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan hasilnya.

Niatnya tentu saja baik. Dia ingin memulihkan keadaan internal dan mengembalikan kemampuan produksi Konoha ke keadaan yang sebelumnya. Hanya saja jika dia mengalihfungsikan pasukan secara mendadak, musuh-musuh Konoha yang masih belum benar-benar hilang akan kembali bangkit lalu menyerang memanfaatkan pengurangan prajurit tempur di garis depan dan membuat keadaan jadi kacau lagi.

Poin yang ingin didapatkan oleh raja dari keputusan yang diambil sekarang adalah menjaga perbatasan, sedikit-demi sedikit mengurangi jumlah pasukan dan mengalihkannya ke sektor lain, lalu melakukan tindakan diplomasi sambil menunggu konversi selesai.

Sementara semua rencana itu sudah berjalan, tapi dengan kecepatan yang sangat lambat. Cukup lambat untuk membuat mungkin sampai sepuluh tahun lagi keadaan internal Konoha masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Membuat situasi Konoha dengan negara lain ada dalam sebuah stalemate. Dan keadaan stalemate itu membuat situasi internal di dalam Konoha menjadi stagnan. Lalu, yang namanya keadaan stagnan itu hanya akan membawa satu hasil yang sama sekali tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Semakin hari, negara Konoha akan semakin memburuk.

Jika seseorang tidak bisa jadi lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya, maka dia adalah orang yang rugi.

"Raja yang sekarang terlalu takut mengambil resiko, karena itulah dia mencoba mengulur waktu dan membiarkan keadaan stalamate yang terjadi sekarang."

Jika Konoha sedang ada dalam masa damai, pemerintahannya tidak akan menimbulkan masalah. Tapi dalam masa perang, kemampuannya tidak cukup. Kemungkinan besar dia masih belum siap untuk menjadi raja karena pengangkatannya yang terlalu buru-buru.

Raja sebelumnya sebenarnya masih sehat dan bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik mungkin sampai sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun lagi. Jadi sebenarnya, pengangkatan raja yang sekarang lebih didorong oleh alasan politik. Membuat orang yang bersangkutan tidak bisa memikirkan rencana jangka panjang dan fokus hanya untuk mengatasi keadaan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Aku merasa kalau dia ingin melempar tanggung jawabnya pada generasi selanjutnya dengan cepat."

Situasi stalemate ini tentu saja tidak akan bisa terus dijaga. Jika ada satu pihak saja yang bergerak tanpa memikirkan pihak lain, maka keseimbangan rapuh yang menjaga kedamaian sementara negara itu bisa runtuh kapan saja.

Sebelum ketidakpuasan rakyat memuncak dan masalah internal jadi semakin rumit, dia ingin mencari seseorang yang lebih cocok untuk memerintah negara darinya. Karena itulah dia membawa urusan pencalonan lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

"Sampai beberapa saat yang lalu aku tidak yakin dengan masa depan negara ini, meski penguasa utama negara ini diganti aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau dia bisa mengubah situasi Konoha yang sekarang ke arah yang lebih baik."

Dia sudah bertemu dengan semua anak-anak raja yang akan menjadi calon penguasa selanjutnya. Dan dari empat kandidat terkuat yang ada, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang cocok untuk menjadi raja.

Pangeran pertama hanyalah orang yang suka perang dan menganggap kalau kekuatan militer adalah segalanya. Dia berpikir kalau agar negaranya bisa mendapatkan kedamaain yang abadi yang dia harus lakukan hanyalah menaklukan semua orang dan mengalahkan semua musuhnya..

Putri mahkota yang ada punya sifat yang lebih lembut. Tapi kelembutannya itu malah lebih mendekati sebuah kenaifan. Punya idealisasi tentu saja penting, tapi idealisasinya kedengaran seperti mimpi yang tidak mungkin bisa dicapai sampai kapanpun.

Pangeran kedua sepertinya pikirannya sudah teracuni karena selalu berada di dekat orang-orang yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Akibat didikan orang itu sekarang dia menganggap kalau seseorang yang bukan bangsawan sama sekali tidak punya hak membantahnya sebab dia adalah orang terpilih yang ditakdirkan untuk jadi penguasa.

Kandidat keempat yang tidak punya masalah sikap maupun otak punya masalah dengan tubuhnya. Sampai sekarang dia bahkan masih jadi pangeran rumah yang harus diperhatikan dengan seksama saat keluar ruangan karena kahawatir dia akan jatuh dan melukainya dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, dibandingkan mereka semua tuan Gatsu merasa kalau tuan putri Hanabi lebih cocok untuk naik tahta?."

"Ya!."

"Karena?. . . ."

Anak buahnya yang sekarang tidak ikut dalam ekspedisi dan juga negosiasi bagian kedua karena harus mengurus teritorinya. Oleh sebab itulah dia belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Hanabi dan sulit membayangkan karakter gadis kecil itu.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengannya aku yakin kalau kau akan langsung ingin berlutut di hadapannya."

"Itu. . . bukankah hanya karena penampilannya saja. . .?"

Teman-temannya yang lain bilang kalau tuan putri Hanabi punya penampilan yang sangat cantik. Dan bagi pasukan tempur yang tugasnya berperang di baris depan, bertemu dengan seorang wanita itu adalah sesuatu yang sulit. Apalagi kalau wanita yang dimaksud adalah seorang gadis cantik dan manis yang masih kelihatan polos. Bagi mereka yang kehidupan sehari-harinya hanya ditemani keringat dan darah, kehadiran individu semacam itu akan sudah mampu mempengaruhi keadaan psikologis mereka.

"Tuan putri Hanabi memang cantik, mungkin gadis paling cantik yang pernah kulihat sampai saat ini! kalau dia dia lahir sepuluh tahun lebih awal mungkin bahkan aku akan melamarnya tanpa pikir panjang! selain itu di masa depan jelas dia akan jadi lebih menarik lagi."

Bagi bangasawan dan keluarga kerajaan, aspek penampilan memang sangat penting.

"Tapi dia bisa membuat seseorang ingin berlutut di depannya bukan hanya karena hal itu, tapi karena kharismanya seakan dia dilahirkan memang untuk jadi pemimpin."

Dan kharisma itu bukan hanya kharisma kosong. Pepatanh mengatakan kalau raja tidak perlu jadi yang terkuat, terpintar, atau yang paling bjiaksana. Selama dia punya cukup kharisma dia akan menarik orang-orang itu untuk mendekat ke sisinya.

Hanya saja Hanabi punya lebih dari sekedar kharisma. Tentu saja dia tidak punya kemampuan bela diri sehebat prajurit perang, tapi selain bagian fisik dia punya kemampuan yang cukup untuk membuatnya bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau.

"Kecerdasannya mampu membuatnya melihat sebuah masalah secara objektif tanpa terbawa emosi."

Hal itu bisa dilihat dari tindakannya untuk tidak mengantagoniskan Gatsu secara berlebihan.

"Dia juga mampu berpikir jauh dan tidak terpaku hanya pada apa yang ada di depannya."

Saat pasukan Gatsu datang menyerang dia tidak hanya berpikir untuk mengehentikan mereka. Dia tidak memaksakan diri untuk melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan dan memutuskan untuk menyegel gerakan Gatsu dan menyerangannya di hari lain untuk mengalahkannya secara telak.

"Kharisma yang tadi kubicarakan juga dia bisa pakai dengan efektif, membuat bahkan orang yang bisa kabur tidak ingin kabur meninggalkannya."

Jika ada yang ingin kabur Hanabi tidak bisa mencegah mereka, semua orang tahu kalau mereka ada dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Tapi Hanabi mampu membuat orang-orang itu tetap tinggal dan jadi tangan serta kakinya.

Dia mampu memberikan alasan pada orang-orang itu terus bertahan dan berjuang dengannya.

"Dan kesetiaan dari orang-orangnya itu dia bisa dapatkan dengan kebaikan yang dia miliki, hanya saja tidak seperti kebaikan yang ditunjukan oleh putri mahkota! kebaikan yang dia tunjukan bukanlah hasil dari kenaifannya dalam berpikir."

Jika putri mahkota menunjukan kebaikannya dengan memberikan makanan pada orang yang kelaparan, Hanabi menunjukan kebaikannya dengan mencarikan orang itu pekerjaan sambil meminta imbalan agar kedua belah pihak punya bentuk 'hutang' yang jelas.

"Akan sangat sayang kalau gadis itu nanti hanya jadi pajangan, dan akan sangat sayang kalau negara ini kehilangan bakat hebatnya hanya karena posisinya."

"Surat itu?."

"Kalau seseorang harus jadi raja baru aku ingin dia yang diangka. . .! tidak! harus dia yang naik tahta! negara ini membutuhkannya."

Gatsu yakin kalau Hanabi jadi ratu maka Konoha akan jadi negara yang lebih baik. Dan dengan surat yang baru saja dia selesai tulis. Dia ingin mengutarakan apa yang dia rasakan pada rekan-rekan terdekatnya yang punya pandangan sama dengannya.

Dan yang punya pikiran seperti itu bukan hanya Gatsu, tapi juga Gennou yang jauh berada di tempat lain. Salah satu petinggi serikat itu jugapunya pikiran yang sama dengan Gatsu. Dia merasa kalau Konoha membutuhkan Hanabi dan membuang bakat gadis kecil itu hanya karena dia lahir di belakang adalah hal bodoh.

Tanpa Hanabi sadari, dia baru saja mendapatkan backing dari anggota serikat terbesar di Konoha dan pasukan militer terbesar ketiga di Konoha.

* * *

Please marry me Hanabi! 


	13. 13 : Love & Peace (END)

Sejak masukin karakter Hanabi di fic DOLL, sebenarnya author pengin banget bikin NaruHana pairing. Dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama author bisa nulis scene di mana Naruto bilang "aku mencintaimu " pada Hanabi.

Note*kalian bisa request apa yang auhtor perlu update selanjutnya di komen.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

10

Negosiasi yang Hanabi dan Naruto lakukan berjalan lancar, mereka berhasil mendapatkan support penuh dari serikat sehingga posisi mereka di dalam Konoha sudah relatif aman. Dan dengan backingan dari serikat yang bisa dibilang adalah jantungnya perekonomian Konoha, seperti yang semua orang duga Gatsupun tidak lagi berani main-main dengan kekuasaannya.

Perjanjian final dan persiapan kerjasama kedua teritori sedang berlangsung. Dan sebab posisi keduanya sudah sama, ada peraturan atau ketentuan-ketentuan baru yang perlu ditulis dalam dokumen resmi yang dibuat kedua pemilik teritori. Hanabi dan Gatsu.

Meski setengah bulan yang lalu keduanya sibuk saling mengancam dan mencari kelemahan masing-masing, tapi begitu perang urat saraf di antara kedua belah pihak selesai kedua belah pihak tidak lagi sibuk untuk mengatur skema di belakang layar. Sebab hasil dari negosiasi mereka bisa dibilang adalah akhir yang lebih baik dari pilihan pertama yang mereka miliki.

Dengan secara tidak resmi menyatukan teritori keduanya masalah dari masing-masing daerah bisa diatasi. Daerah Hanabi yang kekurangan orang bisa menambah populasi dan pekerjanya. Daerah Gatsu yang keadaan domestiknya kacau bisa menumpang kemampuan ekonomi teritori Hanabi.

Masalah lain seperti siapa mencoba membunuh Hanabi atau persoalan apakah dia masih diincar nyawanya oleh seseorang tetap ada dan belum terselesaikan. Tapi dengan bantuan pasukan penjaga tambahan yang Garulf kirimkan, setidaknya gadis kecil itu bisa menikmati kehidupan damainya untuk sementara.

"Ahh. . . . ."

Kehidupannya memang sudah jadi lebih damai, tapi bukan berarti pekerjaannya jadi berkurang. Malah bisa dibilang, karena kedamaian itu sekarang pekerjaannya jadi bertambah sampai dua kali lipat. Alasan itulah yang membuatnya jadi ingin menghela nafas.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang tuan putri terkubur tumpukan kertas."

"Sama!."

Naruto yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Hanabi mencoba memeriksa keadaan Hanabi. Meski secara fisik dia kelihatan baik-baik saja tapi gadis kecil di depannya itu masih kelelahan secara mental. Hanabi tidak memberikan counter argument adalah bukti yang paling jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau istirahat dulu?."

"Ada banyak masalah urgent yang harus cepat ditangani."

"Aku bisa menggantikanmu kalau hanya untuk satu atau dua jam."

Hanabi melirik Naruto lalu melirik kembali dokumen-dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

"Kuterima bantuanmu!."

Hanabi mengambil beberapa tumpuk dokumen lalu menyerahkannya pada pemuda di depannya. Hanya saja setelah itu dia terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan tidak mundur untuk beristirahat. Naruto yang paham dengan apa yang Hanabi ingin lakukan langsung ikut menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu kalau kau mengejar efisiensi tapi apa kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja? kalau kau sakit bukankah pekerjaanmu akan jadi lebih banyak nantinya?."

"Kalau begitu kau harus membantu lebih banyak."

"Sekarang aku agak menyesal menawarkan bantuan."

Naruto mengambil dokumen tadi dan langsung mempelajari isinya dengan teliti. Kemampuan menejemennya memang tidak setinggi Hanabi, tapi dia pernah diberi julukan anak jenius bukan tanpa alasan. Ingatan, pemahaman, kalkulasi, dan kemampuannya mengadaptasi pikirannya untuk menemukan cara baru menyelesaikan masalah jauh di atas rata-rata.

"Format laporan-laporan ini berantakan."

Begitu dia melihat laporan pertama, Naruto langsung sekilas memeriksa laporan-laporan berikutnya untuk mencoba mengaturnya dalam urutan yang lebih mudah dicerna. Tapi dia langsung menemukan kalau dokumen-dokumen yang dilihatnya punya banyak jenis layout, ukuran, dan juga format penulisan.

"Sama sekali tidak ada standard, kadang aku juga berpikir kalau sebenarnya mereka sengaja melakukannya untuk menyiksaku."

"Kurasa ini akan lebih lama dari yang kukira!."

"Semangaaatt!."

Naruto memutuskan untuk membantu sambil mengawasi Hanabi kalau-kalau dia sudah kelihatan benar-benar tidak kuat lagi. Dengan begitu, mereka berdua terus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mereka sampai tengah malam.

Selama hampir lima jam.

"Uooooo. . . . .. . badanku pegal. . . ."

Seperti yang sudah Naruto duga, pekerjaannya benar-benar jadi tambah lama. Dan helaan nafas yang biasanya dia keluarkan sekarang bahkan sudah berubah jadi erangan keras. Tulang-tulangnya terasa pegal, dan otot-otonya terasa kaku, lalu matanya juga sudah mulai perih. Intinya dia merasa sudah benar-benar babak belur.

"Aku tidak menyangka melawan dokumen jauh lebih melelahkan daripada melawan prajurit musuh."

Naruto tidak mendengar jawaban yang biasanya dia akan dengar begitu dia memberikan keluhan. Yang bisa dia dengar hanyalah suara kertas yang saling bergesekan dan juga alat tulis yang membuat bunyi ketukan kecil di atas meja di depan Hanabi.

Hanabi sedang berkonestrasi untuk mengurusi masalah yang ada di depannya. Dan fokusnya bahkan sudah terlalu sempit sampai sepertinya dia sudah lupa waktu. Gadis itu memang biasa terbawa suasana kalau sudah mengerjakan sesuatu, dan normalnya Naruto akan membiarkannya saja sebab Hanabi bukan tipe orang yang suka melakukan suatu hal secara setengah-setengah.

Hanya saja kali ini dia harus mengganggu konsentrasi gadis kecil itu. Sebab jika dia tidak melakukannya kemungkinan besar Hanabi akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya bahkan mungkin sampai makan malam.

Dalam masalah kekuatan laki-laki memang lebih unggul dari wanita, tapi dalam masalah ketahanan wanita berada di atas laki-laki. Hal itulah yang membuat wanita bisa melakukan tugasnya sebagai Ibu.

Tapi meskipun begitu. Meskipun Hanabi memang seorang perempuan, tapi dia lebih cocok dibilang anak kecil. Selain itu, gadis kecil itu juga sudah bekerja jauh lebih lama dari Naruto yang mulai membantu di pertengahan. Jadi jelas rasa capek yang dirasakan olehnya jauh lebih besar daripadanya.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah Hanabi. Dia memutari meja kerja gadis kecil itu lalu dengan perlahan menuju ke belakang Hanabi yang sedang serius bekerja. Dan kemudian Naruto menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas pundak Hanabi dan menekan bagian pangkal lehernya.

"Aauunnnggghhhh. . . ."

"Eh?. . ."

Naruto yang kaget langsung menarik tangannya diikuti oleh Hanabi yang memutar badannya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan marah dan malu di saat yang bersamaan dengan wajah merah.

"Ma-maaf. ."

Reaksi terkejut Hanabi tentu saja tidak mengejutkan, sebab dari awal memang tujuannya adalah membuat Hanabi terkejut supaya rasa ngantuk gadis kecil itu hilang. Yang dia tidak dia sangka adalah untuk suatu alasan begitu dia memberikan gerakan pijatan ke pangkal leher Hanabi gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan lenguhan yang entah kenapa kedengaran sangat erotis.

"Hanabi, kurasa sudah waktunya kau untuk istirahat."

Sebelum Hanabi mampu bicara apapun, Naruto langsung menyambar dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian gadis kecil itu dari perbuatannya sebelumnya.

"Um. . . kurasa kau benar juga."

Hanabi yang tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung di antara mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Naruto. Dengan begitu, mereka berduapun keluar dari ruangan dan menuju beranda di mana mereka bisa melihat halaman luasnya yang beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka gunakan untuk mengumpulkan semua orang.

"Ah. . . benar-benar damai."

"Um. . "

Tapi untuk mendapatkan semua kedamaian ini mereka harus mengalami sangat banyak masalah dulu. Perjalanan melelahkan, kelaparan, bertempur, lalu berkali-kali hampir mati. Dan semua itu terjadi dalam kurun waktu satu setengah bulan, membuat keduanya merasa kalau sepertinya nyawa mereka sudah dipangkas sebanyak beberapa tahun.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih heran bagaimana kita bisa masih hidup."

Jika mereka tidak beruntung mereka bisa terkena meriam yang menembak kapal mereka, tenggelam, terbawa badai ke tengah laut, sakit, ditangkap musuh, dan juga dibunuh oleh para pembunuh bayaran. Bisa dibilang mereka berhasil selamat karena bisa kabur lewat kesempatan kecil yang bisa hilang kapan saja.

Hanabi memasang wajah relax, setelah itu dia berjalan menuju bagian pinggir beranda dan berpegangan ke pembatas di depannya. Dia mengehla nafas panjang lalu memeriksa teritorinya dari ujung ke ujung sambil menempatkan sedikit berat tubuhnya pada pembatas.

" . . . . . ."

Hanabi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi dari raut wajahnya seperti mengatakan kalau gadis kecil itu sedang merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Semuanya belum berakhir Hanabi."

"Um. . aku tahu."

Naruto mencoba mengingatkan kalau semuanya belum berakhir, dan Hanabi tahu apa yang pemuda itu maksud. Tapi Hanabi tetap tersenyum dan memasang wajah bahagia. Untuk saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan masalah apa yang belum selesai atau hal merepotkan apa yang akan datang padanya. Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah menenangkan diri dan menikmati kedamaian yang berhasil dia dapatkan dari usahanya.

"Kalau kau ingat ya sudah."

Pekerjaan yang harus Hanabi tanggung jelas akan bertambah berat, kemudian sebab dia membuat koneksi dengan pejabat militer dan juga salah satu anggota dari serikat konglomerat yang hampir punya monopoli dalam bisnis domestik. Bisa dipastikan kalau ada bangsawan yang melihatnya sebagai ancaman. Dan yang terakhir, kemampuan ekonomi Hanabi dan teritorinya akan menarik banyak pebisnis dari tempat lain untuk mendekat.

"Tapi jika ada tawaran pernikahan politik, tolong tolak dengan tegas!."

Hanabi melihat wajah Naruto dengan serius seakan mencoba memeriksa maksud perkataan pemuda itu. Setelah memastikan kalau Naruto serius mengatakannya, Hanabi mulai tersenyum dan tertawa dengan keras sampai air matanya keluar.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? aku memberikan saran yang serius!."

Hanabi mengelap air matanya lalu mencoba menahan tawannya sebelum menjawan.

"Justru karena itu aku jadi tertawa, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku ini tidak menarik? maksudku memangnya siapa yang tertarik dengan anak kecil sepertiku?."

Hanabi percaya kalau penampilannya tidak mengecewakan. Dia adalah anak dari Ibunya, Kanna. Seorang wanita yang bahkan membuat seorang raja jatuh cinta padanya. Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau kecantikannya ada yang menurun padanya. Saat dewasa nanti dia percaya kalau setidaknya dia akan secantik Ibunya. Tapi untuk sekarang, dia hanyalah anak kecil yang sama sekali tidak punya daya tarik feminim.

Naruto punya pendapat kalau dia sama sekali tidak bisa memandang Hanabi sebagai wanita, dan jika seseorang tidak bisa memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita maka kemungkinan ada laki-laki yang menginginkanya seperti seorang pria pada wanita bisa dibilang sangat kecil. Hanabi tidak pernah mendengar Naruto punya selera aneh, jadi pendapatnya seharusnya bisa dia gunakan referensi umum.

"Jika kau kahwatir kalau aku akan dipaksa menikah untuk alasan politik, kau juga tidak perlu khawatir! aku yakin kalau tidak akan yang mau menikahku dengan buru-buru! jika ada yang maju kurasa mereka paling hanya akan meminta pertunanga. . . ."

"Aku bohong!. . ."

"Eh?. . . bohong apa?"

"Saat aku bilang kau tidak menarik aku bohong! aku hanya malu! sebenarnya aku berpikir kau benar-benar cantik dan manis."

Hanabi langsung berhenti tertawa. Dia kembali memeriksa ekspresi wajah Naruto dan sekali lagi, dia menemukan kalau sepertinya Naruto berbicara serius. Begitu sadar kalau Naruto jujur memujinya, Hanabi langsung memalingkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Um. . . terima kasih."

Saat kau sudah terlalu dekat dengan seseorang, ada beberapa kata yang akan jadi semakin sulit untuk dikatakan karena kata-kata itu sudah dianggap tidak perlu lagi dikatakan. Dan kalimat pujian adalah salah satu di antaranya. Memuji seseorang yang sangat dekat denganmu biasanya akan membuat kedua belah pihak merasa malu, jadi biasanya pujian yang normalnya orang lain berikan dengan mudah akan jadi sulit dikatakan pada orang yang bersangkutan.

Hanabi paham. Dia juga berpikir kalau Sasuke itu sebenarnya kelihatan tampan dan gagah, tapi dia tidak mengatakannya dan malah lebih fokus pada kekurangan pemuda itu. Hal yang sama juga dia lakukan pada Naruto, dia merasa kalau hebat tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung sebab dia malu.

"Yang jelas kau tidak usah khawatir, orang yang bisa melamar seorang tuan putri bisa dihitung jumlahnya! dan aku yakin kalau ayahku akan menunggu sampai aku kelihatan sedikit lebih dewasa supaya bias mendapatkan hasil yang lebih efektif dalam politik."

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya?."

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?."

Keyakinannya tidak perlu dihitung, keinginannya tidak perlu dipikirkan, dan kebahagiannya sama sekali tidak penting. Semua itu tidak akan jadi bahan pertimbangan ayahnya. Jika ayahnya menyuruhnya menikah, maka dia tidak punya jawaban lain kecuali 'iya'. Dia sudah sadar sejak lama kalau dia dibiarkan hidup dengan tenang karena dia punya nilai sebagai alat politik.

"Aku sudah sering bilang padamu kan kalau keinginanku sangat sederhana, aku hanya ingin hidup ibuku bisa bahagia sampai umurnya habis nanti."

Dan untuk bisa merealisasikan keinginan itu dia rela membuang kebebasannya. Asalkan kehidupan Ibunya akan dijamin, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan meski keberadaannya hanya dianggap sebagai alat politik.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau dinikahkan dengan orang kasar yang memperlakukanku seperti barang, tapi aku yakin ayahku tidak akan memberikanku pada orang dengan reputasi buruk."

Jika calonya setidaknya sebaik Jugo, atau malah Jugo sendiri sepertinya dia tidak akan punya masa depan yang buruk.

Sebab kalau sampai hal semacam tuan putri dari sebuah negara diperlakukan dengan buruk oleh seseorang, reputasi keluarga kerajaan juga akan turun. Mungkin ayahnya tidak akan memikrikan apa yang terbaik untuknya, tapi dia yakin dia akan memikirkan tentang apa yang terbaik untuk negaranya.

"Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai? dan kau akan menikah dengan orang yang kau tidak kenal sama sekali."

"Ahahah. . . kalau itu. . . sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu paham tentang hal semacam itu, selain itu semua orang awalnya kan memang tidak kenal satu sama lain."

Dengan kata lain, Hanabi belum pernah merasakan apa artinya jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Dan dia percaya kalau tanpa sesuatu yang bernama 'cinta'pun hubungan seseorang tidak pasti akan jadi buruk. Banyak bangasawan yang menikah dengan orang yang mereka tidak kenal sebelumnya dan hubungannya tetap bisa harmonis. Ibunyapun sama, dia tidak membenci ayahnya, tapi kalau dia ditanya apakah dia mencintai sang raja atau tidak dia tidak bisa dengan yakin menjawab dengan 'iya'.

Selain itu, jika dua orang hidup bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Secara natural mereka akan menerima kehadiran masing-masing dan pada akhirnya mengerti satu sama lain. Sama seperti dua saudara yang selalu bertengkar tapi akan merindukan yang lain saat dipisahkan.

"Bodoh! sangat bodoh! rencana hidupmu benar-benar bodoh! cara pikirmu benar-benar bodoh! kau benar-benar bodooooh!."

"Na-ruto?. . . ."

Hanabi kaget begitu tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak menghinanya dengan penuh kemarahan. Tanpa memeriksa ekspresi pemuda itupun Hanabi bisa merasakan kalau ada emosi yang meledak di setiap kata-katanya. Hal itu membuatnya agak sedikit takut, tapi Hanabi memberanikan diri untuk kembali bicara.

"Kalau aku punya pilihan tentu saja aku tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau posisik. . ."

"Diaaaaaaamm!. . . . . kau belum berusaha cukup keras! kau bahkan belum mencoba! kau kira kau bisa menyerah begitu saja hanya karena kau punya alasan seperti 'tidak punya pilihan.' dasar orang malaaass! keputusanmu terlalu bodoh! dan keputusanmu juga tidak akan membuat siapapun bahagiaaaa! yang akan bahagia hanya orang-orang yang tidak ingin kau bahagiaaaa! kau kira ibumu akan bahagia melihatmu membuang kebahagiaanmu!? tidak! dia tidak akan bahagia! dia malah akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena merasa bersalah! kalau kau tidak menyukai sesuatu lawaaaan! kalau kau tidak bias keadaan memaksamu! ubaaah! kalau takdir memojokanmu! lariii!.. . . . ."

Naruto baru berhenti begitu dia kehabisan nafasnya. Dan begitu pemuda itu beristirahat untuk mengambil nafas Hanabi hanya bisa memandang Nauto dengan wajah bingung. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto jadi emosional meski padahal yang jadi bahan pembicaraan adalah masalah pribadinya, sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Hanabi! kau masih ingat apa kemampuan khususku kan?."

Hanabi mengangguk. Dan akhirnya dia mulai sadar kenapa Naruto marah padanya.

Naruto punya masalah yang mirip dengannya. Dia memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat kematian seseorang, dan dia memutuskan untuk berhenti berusaha melakukan apapun setelah ratusan kali mencoba melawan takdir dan terus kalah. Pemuda itu bahkan akhirnya sampai pada situasi di mana dia tahu kapan dia akan mati tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya.

Dia sempat memutuskan untuk menyerah dan mengikuti jalur takdir untuk mati. Sama seperti Hanabi yang sekarang menyerah.

Hanya saja dia bangkit, dia memutuskan untuk kembali berusaha. Dia memutuskan untuk melawan takdir di mana Hanabi harus mati. Dan dia berhasil melakukannya, dan di saat melakukannya dia bahkan ikut berhasil menghapus takdir kematiannya.

Melihat Hanabi yang hanya menerima takdir dengan alasan kalau dia tidak punya pilihan mungkin membuatnya merasa kesal.

"Maaf. . "

Naruto akhirnya bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Hanabipun akhirnya bisa lebih relax begitu melihat expresi wajah Naruto sudah kembalil normal.

"Aku paham kenapa kau marah . . tapi aku tidak sekua. . . ."

"Kaau hanya paham sepotong alasanku marah padamu! dengan kata lain kau pada dasarnya tidak paham!."

"Eh?."

"Kau tahu tidak kenapa aku sampai mempertaruhkan nyawaku dalam permainan bodoh dengan orang tolol itu?."

Hanabi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia juga ingin tahu alasan kenapa Naruto melakukan tindakan konyol seperti mempertaruhkan nyawanya dalam sebuah permainan yang sebenarnya tidak berguna. Saat itu mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan perwakilan serikat dengan hanya berbicara, tapi malah Naruto melemparkan provokasi dan menerima tantangan dari orang itu. Jika dia sampai kalah maka dia harus membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah kuduga. . . huufffffhhh. . ."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang lalu menatap Hanabi dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Itu. . ."

Kalau hal itu Hanabi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dia juga akan marah kalau tiba-tiba ada orang yang datang dan bilang ingin mengambil Naruto dan membawanya entah kemana dan mungkin tidak akan bias bertemu lagi. Naruto sudah seperti saudara baginya, tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun berbuat seenaknya pada pemuda itu.

"Tapi tetap saja yang kau lakukan itu berlebi . . ."

"Aku akan mengubah kalimatku."

Naruto kembali menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau diambil oleh pria lain!."

Seketika itu kedua mata Hanabi langsung membelalak lebar. Dia melihat mata Naruto dan sekali lagi menemukan kalau pemuda itu serius saat mengatakannya. Keseriusan itu membuatnya tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi pada akhirnya mulutnya hanya membuka dan menutup tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari dalamnya.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar takut kalau kau akan meninggalkanku! membaayangkanmu pergi bersamanya membuatku benar-benar ketakutan! membanyangkanmu akan disentuh oleh pria lain membuatku benar-benar takut! ketakutan itu bahkan melebihi ketakutan saat aku tahu kapan aku akan mati!."

Hanabi ingin mencoba merasionalkan tindakan Naruto saat itu. Tapi begitu dia mendengar alasan Naruto berbuat bodoh, dia memutuskan menyerah untuk melakukannya. Tindakan pemuda itu tidak rasional, apa yang dialakukannya hanya dilandasi oleh emosi sesaat. Dan penyebab orang seperti Naruto sampai mau melakukannya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Atau lebih tepatnya, perasaan Naruto itu padanya.

"Naruto. . . kau. . ."

Hanabi mungkin memang belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Dan dari semua yang Naruto katakan, kesimpulan yang dia dapat hanya ada satu.

"Sejak kapan?. . ."

Naruto mencintainya sebagai seorang lawan jenis?.

". . . . . "

Hanabi tidak tahu alasannya, tapi begitu dia mengetahui kalau Naruto mencintainya sebagai seorang perempuan tiba-tiba ada air yang rasanya ingin keluar. Dia tidak merasa sedih tapi kenapa dia ingin menangis?. Dan setelah beberapa saat menahannya, akhirnya beberapa tetes air mata mengalir ke pipinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini mulai tumbuh! tapi yang jelas tanpa kusadari perasaan ingin melindungimu, membuatmu bahagia, terus bersamamu, dan tidak ingin orang lain mengambilmu sudah ada!."

Perasaan itu mungkin sudah ada sejak mereka bertemu saat kecil dan bersama, mungkin juga ketika mereka harus dipaksa berpisah, mungkin saat Hanabi datang padanya dan bilang gadis kecil itu ingin mengejarnya dan berguna baginya, atau mungkin saat dia mengetahui seberapa besar dedikasi yang Hanabi berikan padanya. Atau, saat dia tidak tahu harus tenggelam dalam rasa berdosa dan dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku karena baru mengatakannya sekarang! maafkan aku karena baru bisa dengan jelas mengatakan aku mencintamu sekarang! dan maafkan aku karena sudah mengejutkanmu!."

Meski tidak kelihatan di wajahnya, sebenarnya sekarang Naruto sedang ketakutan sekarang. Dia takut kalau Hanabi akan takut padanya setelah mendengar semua pengakuan cintanya. Dia juga takut kalau dia akan membuatnya gadis kecil itu membencinya atau ingin menjauhinya. Tapi meski dia takut, dia memutuskan untuk tetap maju.

Jika dia tidak melakukannya sekarang dan melewatkan memontumnya sekarang, mungkin dia tidak akan punya kesempatan lain. Mungkin dia tidak akan lagi berani mengutarakan perasaanya. Dan mungkin saja keadaan tidak akan mengijinkannya.

Oleh karena itulah, meski harus sedikit memaksa dia akan terus maju.

"Waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi, cepat atau lambat berita tentang aku yang kabur dari tugas akan sampai di sentral! karena itulah aku haru segera pergi! dan karena itulah aku ingin segera memastikan perasaanmu padaku."

Bagaimana kalau hubungan mereka akan jadi jauh begitu keduanya mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain? apa resiko itu perlu diambil hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban buru-buru semacam ini?.

Di dalam pikirannya ada sangat banyak keraguan dan juga kemungkinan buruk yang kesemuanya itu bisa jadi nyata. Tapi dia sudah memutuskan untuk serius, tidak lagi lari, dan menerima apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Meski dia harus mereset kembali hubungan mereka, dia akan tetap mengatakannya. Dia akan tetap mengatakan keinginannya pada gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu dengan maksud memilikimu."

Tapi dia tidak mungkin bisa terus bersama Hanabi untuk menjaganya sebab dia harus kembali ke negaranya sendiri. Dia bisa meminta bantuan Sasuke, tapi meski dengan bantuannyapun tidak ada jaminan kalau Hanabi akan terhindar dari pria yang mengininkannya.

"Karena itulah aku ingin menunjukan kalau kau sudah ada yang memiliki. . ."

Tentu saja jika Hanabi punya perasaan yang sama padanya.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas yang secara rahasia dia beli seminggu yang lalu dari sakunya meletakannya di telapak tanganya dan menunjukannya pada Hanabi. Keduanya diam untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian akhirnya Hanabi mampu kembali berbicara.

"Naruto, apa maksud dari dari cincin ini sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan?."

Mereka sudah sangat jauh berjalan, dan Hanabi tentu saja tidak bisa mundur dengan menggunakan alsan setengah-setengah. Oleh karena itulah dia memastikan kalau tidak ada kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

"Ya!."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku ingin menikah denga. . . Menikahlah denganku!."

Tangan kanan pemuda di depannya mengepal dan mengunci erat cincin yang tadi dia tunjukan dan tangan kirinya dia ulurkan pada Hanabi dengan harapan agar gadis kecil itu menyambutnya.

Tapi tentu saja Hanabi tidak begitu saja langsung memberikan keputusan.

Dia perlu berpikir. Keputusan yang harus diambilnya sekarang adalah hal besar yang akan mempengaruhi hidup dan masa depannya.

Hanabi bisa bilang kalau dia perlu waktu untuk berpikir dan menunda jawabannya. Tapi dia yakin kalau dia menundanya sekarang, dia akan punya alasan untuk menundanya nanti, dan nanti, dan nantinya lagi. Selain itu Naruto akan segera pulang dan jaminan kalau mereka akan bisa bertemu lagi sama sekali tidak ada. Sekarang keadaan di negaranya sudah relatif stabil, tapi konflik masih bisa pecah kapan saja. Jika dia membuang kesempatan ini, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan lain lagi.

Bukan tidak mungkin kalau dia harus menunggu sampai bertahun-tahun lagi untuk bisa bertemu dengan pemuda di depannya setelah ini.

"Naruto. . . kau . . seri-us kan?."

"Tentu saja! apa kau tidak lihat tanganku bergetar?."

Untuk Naruto keputusan untuk menyatakan perasaannya juga adalah sebuah keputusan besar. Hanabi sama sekali tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan keberanian yang pemuda itu kumpulkan.

Dia berpikir.

Aku juga harus berani.

Sekarang pikirkan! apakah kau menyukai Naruto?.

Ya! tidak ada jawaban lain kecuali iya. Dia tidak perlu menjabarkan alasan kenapa dia menyukai pemuda itu, yang jelas dia menyukai Naruto. Jika dia ditanya apakah dia menyukai Sasuke, jawabannya juga adalah iya. Lalu apa bedanya rasa sukanya pada kedua orang itu?.

Dia menanggap kedua orang itu sangat berharga, dia menganggap keduanya sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri, dan tentu saja dia tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari mereka.

Tapi apa perasaan seperti itu saja sudah cukup? apa dia bisa membuat Naruto bahagia dengan hanya memiliki perasaan semacam itu?.

" . . . . . "

Tunggu dulu! kenapa aku malah memikirkan kebahagiaannya dulu sebelum kebahagiaanku? lagipula kenapa aku bahkan ingin dia bahagia? apa karena aku menganggapnya sebagai saudara?.

Apakah aku benar-benar menganggapnya hanya sebagai saudara?.

Hanabi memisahkan diri dari pembatas dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Setelah itu dia memperhatikan wajah Naruto sekali lagi. Dan dia menemukan kalau pemuda itu sedang memasang ekspresi grogi yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Dalam situasi normal Hanabi akan menggoda Naruto karena ekspresinya yang sama sekali tidak sesuai karakternya itu.

Tanpa sadar Hanabi tersenyum.

"Huff. . . ."

Naruto pernah bilang kalau dia bertemu jalan buntu maka cobalah untuk mengubah sudut pandang dari mana dia melihat sebuah masalah.

Pertanyaan tentang 'apakah aku bisa menikah dengan Naruto' sama sekali tidak menghasilkan jawaban. Jadi bagaimana kalau pertanyaannya dirubah menjadi 'jika aku ingin menikah, siapa orang yang kuinginkan sebagai suami?'.

Dengan begitu, Hanabi mencoba membayangkan dia mengenakan gaun pengantin, hamil memiliki anak, merawat mereka, jadi tua, menggendong cucunya, dan ngobrol tentang sesuatu yang tidak berguna di teras rumahnya.

"Uu. . . . ."

Hanabi tiba-tiba merasa malu, dan begitu dia merasa kalau wajahnya jadi panas dia langsung menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi pipinya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia kembali melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak. . ."

Hanabi menurunkan tangan kirinya dan meletakannya di atas telapak tangan Naruto.

"Tapi kalau aku ingin menikah rasanya aku ingin kalau kau yang jadi partnerku."

Ya. Ketika dia membayangkan siapa yang ingin dia ajak menikah entah kenapa yang muncul hanya wajah Naruto. Wajah Sasuke bahkan tidak muncul sekejapun di dalam bayangannya. Tentu saja ada kemungkinan kalau hal itu hanya karena Hanabi punya sedikit kenalan, dan Sasuke benar-benar terasa seperti kakaknya sehingga pilihannya hanya Naruto.

Tapi meski begitu. . .

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa kalau aku menikah denganmu, aku yakin aku bisa merasa bahagia dan bisa hidup denganmu entah kenapa juga terdengar akan menyenangkan."

Untuk semua point itu, Hanabi yakin seratus persen.

"Kalau begitu."

"Um."

Hanabi mengangguk.

Naruto meletakan kepalan tangannya di dadanya dan menekannya dengan agak keras. Dia merasa kalau dia tidak melakukannya perasaan bahagiannya akan meluap dan keluar dari dadanya.

Keduanya jadi benar-benar grogi dan tegang. Tapi meski begitu tidak ada yang membuang tatapannya dari satu sama lain. Lalu setelah merasa kalau kebearniannya sudah kembali terkumpul. Akhirnya Naruto memegang tangan kiri Hanabi dengan lembut dari bawah, dia membuka tangan kananya yang berisi cincin, lalu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati memasukan cincin emas yang dipegangnya pada jari manis tangan kiri Hanabi.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Hanabi dan gadis itu memperhatikan cincin yang ada di jarinya dengan seksama. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dia menggengam telapak tangan kirinya dengan erat dan membawanya ke atas dadanya dan berkata . . ..

"Terima kasih Naruto! aku menjaganya dengan baik seumur hidupku!."

Sambil memberikan senyum termanis yang pernah dia buat, senyum manis dan cerah yang tidak akan pernah Naruto lupakan selama hidupnya.

11

Hanabi akhirnya memutuskan untuk berisitrahat dari pekerjaannya. Setelah mandi rencananya dia ingin langsung tidur. Tapi tanpa diduga Kanna menghadangnya dan mengajaknya untuk tidur di kamarnya.

Kemudian, ketika mereka sudah bersiap untuk tidur dan duduk di tepi ranjang ukuran besar milik ibunya itu. Kanna bertanya. . .

"Jadi, kapan aku akan punya cucu?."

"Eh?. . .cu-cucu?."

"Bukankah kau akan menikah dengan Naruto? jadi. . . kapan aku akan punya cucu?."

"Eeeeeeeeee. . . . . . . ba-bagaimana mama bisa tahu?."

"Itu. . "

Kanna melirik cincin di jari manis Hanabi, dan gadis kecil itu langsung menutupinya dengan tangannya sambil memasang wajah malu yang merah.

"Lalu dari mana mama tahu kalau Naruto yang memberikannya?."

"Aku ingin bilang kalau mamamu melakukan eliminasi dan mengetahuinya karena dia ini pintar. . ."

Sasuke menyukai Hanabi dan dia juga mencintai gadis kecil, tapi pemuda itu hanya menganggap Hanabi sebagai adik perempuannya. Jadi Sasuke out. Hanabi juga tidak akan menerima lamaran dari orang yang baru dikenalnya di kota. Selain itu kebanyakan laki-laki di teritorinya sudah berkeluarga dan mengganggap kalau Hanabi adalah anak mereka sendiri. Sisanya, hanya anak-anak seumuran Hanabi yang tidak mungkin punya uang untuk membeli cincin emas untuk putrinya.

Jadi pilihannya tinggal satu.

". . . . .Tapi sebenarnya banyak orang yang melihat Naruto melamarmu di beranda. . dan aku mendengar gosip dari pelayan."

"Aaaaaaaa. . . . . . . "

Hanabi langsung melompat ke kasur ibunya, mengambil bantal dan menempelkannya di wajahnya lalu berguling-guling sambil meneriakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Setelah dipikir-pikir Naruto melamarnya di tempat yang mudah dilihat oleh orang banyak. Tapi sebab saat itu dia tidak melihat ada banyak orang dia berpikir kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, sebenarnya orang-orang yang melihat Naruto dan Hanabi sedang berbicara serius dari dekat memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan diri karena takut mengganggu.

Dan orang-orang itu melihat semuanya.

Lalu tentu saja orang-orang itu memberitahukan apa yang mereka lihat pada banyak orang lain.

"Ugghh. . . . . . . aku ingin mati saja."

Kanna menyusul Hanabi lalu menangkap tubuh anaknya itu, memaksanya untuk berhenti bergerak lalu memeluknya dan menariknya ke bagian atas kasur yang berisi bantal. Setelah itu, dengan wajah penasarannya seorang gadis kecil, Kanna bertanya.

"Jadi bagaimana dia melamarmu?."

Hanabi mulai bercerita tentang kejadian sore tadi dengan Naruto. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak semuanya Hanabi ceritakan pada Ibunya itu. Bagian di mana keduanya bingung harus melakukan apa lagi setelah keduanya resmi dalam hubungan. Bagian di mana Naruto meminta ijin untuk menciumnya, bagaimana Hanabi mengiyakan permintaan pertama Naruto itu dengan sangat grogi, dan bagaimana kedua gagal karena terlalu tegang dan akhirnya memisahkan diri karena terlalu malu.

Dan yang terakhir, hal tentang Naruto yang memberikan cincin lain padanya. Sebuah cincin unik yang hanya dia bisa tunjukan di saat-saat tertentu pada orang-orang tertentu. Cincin keanggotaan pasukan cadangan Kiri.

"Jadi bagaimana?."

"Apanya?."

"Kapan aku akan dapat cucu?."

"Kita masih membicarakan topik ituuuuuu?."

Jika Hanabi sedang meminum sesuatu dia yakin kalau dia akan menyemburkan isi mulutnya keluar.

"Kenapa mama sudah membicarakan anak? kami bahkan belum menikah?."

"Tapi bukankah kalian ingin menikah?."

"Iya, tapi bukan sekarang atau besok."

Ataupun tahun depan, atau tahun depannya lagi.

"Kami memutuskan kalau pernikahan kami harus menunggu."

Keduanya sadar kalau tidak mungkin mereka bisa langsung menikah. Meski keinginan Naruto untuk menikahi Hanabi sama sekali bukan hal yang aneh di dunia ini. Tapi Naruto sendiri melamar gadis kecil itu hanya karena ingin mengamankan posisinya, dia tidak ingin keduluan orang lain yang pasti akan menginginkan gadis itu sebab ketika dia lebih dewasa. Dia pasti akan jadi jauh lebih menarik lagi dan mengundang banyak serangga yang mengganggu.

Selain itu Naruto juga tidak ingin mengganggu pertumbuhan Hanabi, dia ingin gadis itu terus mengasah skill, mengumpulkan pengetahuan, dan juga terus melakukan hal-hal hebat lainnya di masa depan. Naruto ingin memberikan kebebasan sebesar mungkin padanya dengan tidak memberikan tanggung jawab dan rasa obligasi yang belum perlu dipikirkan olehnya.

Hanya saja.

"Konoha dan Kiri, meski di atas kertas tergabung dalam satu aliansi sebenarnya di balik layar masih ada banyak perang proxy."

Karena keadaan politik dan militer antara negara-negara aliansi masih tidak stabil, tidak mungkin Hanabi akan diijinkan untuk menikah dengan Naruto oleh siapapun kecuali Ibunya sendiri. Bisa jadi malah jika mereka memaksakan diri, keadaan yang sudah rumit jadi semakin carut-marut.

"Jadi sampai kapan kalian akan menunggu?."

Hanabi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! kami tidak akan hanya menunggu!."

Jika dunia tidak mau mengijinkan mereka untuk bersama, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengubah dunia itu sendiri.

Kanna tersenyum dan mengelus rambut anak gadisnya. Dia merasa senang karena gadis kecilnya sudah jadi lebih dewasa, tapi di saat yang sama dia juga merasa agak sedih untuk alasan yang sama. Saat Hanabi bilang kalau dia masih belum akan menikah, sejujurnya dia merasa sangat lega. Dia merasa masih belum siap untuk berpisah dan melepaskan Hanabi pada orang lain dan jadi kesepian untuk kedua kalinya.

"Be-berhubung kita sudah ada di topik ini. . aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada mama."

"Kau ingin tanya apa?."

"Ba-bagaimana jadi istri yang baik?."

"Umm. . . . bagaimana ya? . . . ."

Kanna juga agak bingung menjawabnya. Sebab meski dia sudah punya suami, orangnya sendiri jarang bersamanya, selain itu sebab dia adalah raja Kannapun tidak perlu melayani dan mengurusinya seperti yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan orang. Jadi dia juga akan tidak yakin kalau pengelamannya berguna bagi Hanabi.

Masalah etika dan sebagainya Hanabi sudah tahu, dan masalah politik atau yang sejenisnya anaknya malah jauh lebih paham. Jadi apa yang bisa dia ajarkan pada anaknya?. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi merasa tidak berguna.

"Tunggu dulu. . . . kau sudah datang bulan atau belum?."

"Hah?."

"Jawab saja."

"Belum, tapi kurasa sebelum akhir tahun aku akan mendapatkan datang bulan pertamaku."

"Ok, berarti masih aman."

"Apanya yang aman?."

"Kalian harus praktek dulu suapaya nanti tidak grogii! dan aku juga akan mengajarkanmu teknik-tekni. . ."

"Kenapa topiknya jadi kesituuuuuu!?."

"Urusan ranjang itu sangat penting! mulai sekarang kau juga harus banyak latihan fisik."

"Aku tidak butuh nasehat semacam ituuuu!."

Setelah puas menggoda putrinya, akhirnya keduanya tidur. Dan begitu pagi datang, Sasuke, Hanabi, Kanna, dan beberapa pelayan lain berkumpul di depan gerbang rumahnya untuk mengantar keberangkatan Naruto yang harus kembali ke Kiri.

"Jadi, aku pamit dulu Sasuke!."

"Entah kenapa hari ini melihat wajahmu membuatku jadi sebal."

"Jangan khawatir! aku yakin kau akan segera menyusul!."

"Jangan bertingkah sombong di depanku!."

Hampir semua pelayan membicarakan topik tentang lamaran Naruto pada Hanabi, jadi tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Dan karena hal itu, dia jadi merasa kalau dia sudah ketinggalan satu langkah dari Naruto.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya lalu meninju dada Naruto.

"Jangan mati di tempat tidak jelas dan pastikan kau kembali lagi ke sini!."

"Aku berjanji!."

Naruto balas meninju dada Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Hanabi."

Setelah Sasuke, tinggal Hanabi yang harus diajak bicara. Sejak lamarannya, Naruto agak merasa canggung berbicara dengan Hanabi. Tapi hari ini, dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Dia harus menyatakan keinginannya dengan jelas. Dan Hanabi juga kelihatan jelas punya keinginan yang sama.

"Naruto! aku akan jadi orang hebat! cukup hebat sampai raja tidak ingin memberikanku pada orang lain! sangat hebat sampai negara ini menganggapku sebagai harta karun yang tidak boleh diambil siapapun!."

Jika dia dinilai punya nilai, nilai yang cukup besar sampai nilai politiknya sama sekali tidak ada gunanya lagi. Bisa dipastikan kalau raja tidak akan mau melepaskannya pada siapapun. Dengan begitu, meski sedikit dia akan bisa mendapatkan kebebasan dan diberikan kuasa untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri.

Hanya saja,

"Dan aku akan jadi kuat! jauh lebih kuat! cukup kuat untuk mampu merebut harta karun negara ini untukku sendiri!."

Dengan kata lain, dia ingin jadi cukup kuat bahkan untuk membuat seorang raja dari sebuah negara tidak berani menolak permintaanya.

"Ugh. . . jangan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu di depan umum . ."

Dan kekuatan itu dia inginkan hanya agar ayah dari gadis di depannya mau memberikan anaknya dirinya.

"Maaf. . ."

Naruto yang sudah kehilangan arah kembali mendapatkan sebuah tujuan hidupnya. Dan Hanabi yang sudah menyerah pada takdir lalu membuang masa depannya juga sudah memutuskan untuk melawan dan maju.

"Kita akan menguasai dunia!."

"Kita akan menguasai dunia!."

Keduanya mengepalkan tangannya masing-masing lalu meninjukannya secara bersamaan sambil tersenyum dengan lebar. Sama sekali tidak romantis.

Mereka harus melakukannya, mereka bisa melaukannya, dan mereka akan melakukannya.

"Tunggu dulu! tunggu dulu! apa-apaan janji kalian itu? apa kalian tidak bisa membuat janji yang lebih damai?."

Ketika Naruto ingin berjalan, tiba-tiba dia ingat ingat sesuatu gara-gara teriakan Sasuke.

"Aku lupa sesuatu Hanabi. . "

"Lupa apa?."

"Ciuman kemenangan!."

"Ke-kenapa kau memintanya sekaraaaaaang?."

Sebenarnya setelah ciuman pertama mereka gagal Naruto selalu menyesalinya. Saking besar penyesalannya dia bahkan sempat susah tidur karena hal itu.

"Apa kau tidak mau?. . "

"Bukan itu. . ."

Sekarang mereka sedang jadi bahan perhatian banyak orang. Dan baginya yang sudah kesulitan melakukannya ketika mereka hanya berdua saja tantangannya terlalu besar. Rasa malu yang didapatkannya sudah naik berkali-kali lipat dari percobaan sebelumnya.

". . . . ."

Merasa Naruto tidak meberikan reaksi, Hanabi mencoba memeriksa ekpsresi Naruto. Dan begitu dia melihat wajah pemuda itu, dia paham kalau sama sepertinya Naruto juga merasa malu bukan main. Tapi memaksakan diri untuk memberanikan diri meminta hal itu.

"Baiklah. . . cepat menunduk!."

Merasa tidak mau kalah dengan Naruto yang sudah berani, Hanabi meminta Naruto untuk menunduk seperti yang sudah pernah dia lakukan dulu.

"Chu. . ."

Tapi tidak seperti dulu bibir mungil tipisnya tidak mendarat di kening atau pipi Narutoi, melainkan bibir pemuda itu selama beberapa saat.

"Apa sudah cukup?."

"Sama sekali belum! tapi aku akan meminta sisanya nanti."

Naruto meras kalau dia sudah berubah jadi kriminal, tapi dia tidak lagi ingin menyembunyikan perasaannya. Karena itulah dia bicara jujur.

"Sekali lagi! aku akan mengejarmu!."

Dia tidak akan menunggu, mereka tidak akan menunggu dan mereka tidak akan pasrah.

"Aku akan terus maju!."

Naruto memberikan janji yang dulu pernah dia berikan pada Hanabi saat dia masih kecil. Dan Hanabi juga memberikan janji yang sama sambil memberikan senyuman yang sama cerahnya seperti dulu.

Dengan begitu, prolog dari event bersejarah yang disebut dengan 'revolusi lima' tahunpun berakhir. Sebuah event yang secara literal benar-benar mengubah dunia. Sebuah event yang digerakan oleh dua orang yang dijuluki sebagai pemilik pikiran paling cemerlang di eranya dan membuat dunia lima tahun sebelumnya seperti dunia seratus tahun yang lalu.

Dan juga sebuah event yang selalu menjadi contoh nyata dari kalimat 'cinta bisa menaklukan apapun' termasuk dunia. Sebab alasan mereka berani menantang dunia dan menaklukannya hanyalah sebuah keinginan kecil yang harusnya remeh.

Keinginan seorang pemuda untuk membuat putri kecil yang sangat dia cintai bahagia. Dan keinginan seorang gadis kecil untuk membuat teman masa kecilnya hidup di tempat terbaik yang pernah ada.

* * *

Dengan ini, Bleak Knight secara resmi sudah  
END


	14. Prequel 1 : Mother & Home

Kenapa Hanabi bertingkah seperti sudah dewasa? jawabannya adalah karena dia itu reinkarnasi dari dunia lain.

Jika kalian memperhatikan, harusnya kalian sadar kalau sebenarnya Bleak Knight itu punya elemen Isekai Dan Tensei. Yes, ide awal dari Bleak Knight adalah cloning dari Mushoku Tensei, tapi sebab developmentnya kepanjangan author memutuskan buat ide itu discrap aja. Chaper di bawah adalah chap yang pernah dipublish dulu, salah satu bagian dari prequel Bleak Knight.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

Eh?

Suatu hari, begitu aku membuka mata ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padaku. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku dengan bebas, tidak bisa bicara dengan jelas dan hanya mampu mengeluarkan suara-suara yang sama sekali tidak ada artinya, setelah itu begitu aku mengangkat tangan kananku yang kulihat hanyalah dua tangan kecil yang mengepal tanpa kukepalkan.

Seberapa kecil tanganku? sekecil bayi yang baru beberapa bulan lahir. Saat itu aku ingin memastikan kondisi fisiku tapi pada akhirnya aku menyerah karena telapak tanganku bahkan tidak bisa kugunakan untuk mencapai kepalaku karena masih terlalu pendek.

Beberapa saat kemudian begitu melihat aku terus-terusan bergerak ada seorang wanita muda, atau malah gadis muda yang mendatangiku lalu bertanya.

"Ada apa sayang?. . "

Lalu kemudian mengangkatku dengan mudah ke dadanya yang sangat berisi.

Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mengingat namaku. Tapi, menurut ingatanku, aku ini adalah wanita dewasa berumur dua puluh empat tahun yang sebentar lagi akan lulus kuliah dan bekerja paruh waktu sebagai kasir di eleven seven. Jadi tidak mungkin ada seorang perempuan yang kelihatannya baru tuju belas tahun ini bisa mengangkatku dengan mudah.

Di saat itu juga aku ingin segera menampar wajahku sendiri dan memastikan diri kalau aku sedang tidak bermimpi. Tapi sebab tanganku tidak bisa digerakan dengan bebas, aku tidak bisa melakukannya dan harus menerima kenyataan sepertinya kehidupanku baru saja jadi sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan material sebuah novel.

Seingatku, begitu pulang dari kerja sambilan aku melewati sebuah sela-sela gelap gedung bertingkat sebagai jalan pintas. Tapi sebelum aku sempat keluar dari lorong itu ada seseorang yang memukulku dari belakang dan membuatku tidak sadarkan diri.

Kalau dilihat dari developmentnya, tidak salah lagi kalau aku sedang mengalami hal yang sudah sangat mainstream jadi tema banyak web novel. Reinkarnasi.

Setelah menyadari keadaanku yang tidak normal, aku segera memeriksa ke sekitarku untuk memastikan di mana aku berada. Di dalam cerita bertema reinkarnasi, biasanya lingkungan yang didatangi adalah lingkungan baru yang benar-benar berbeda dari kehidupan main chara yang sebelumnya.

Sebab furniture dan pajangan yang terpampang di dinding kelihatan seperti sesuatu yang pernah kulihat di musium, tereinkarnasi di masa yang sama dengan sebelumnya maupun masa depan sudah dicoret dari daftar. Yang tersisa hanyalah masa lalu dan juga dunia paralel.

Sebab aku tidak mengerti bahasa apa yang digunakan oleh orang-orang di sekitarku, aku memutuskan kalau tidak ada gunanya memilih antara masa lalu di negara lain maupun dunia lain yang berbeda dari dunia yang kukenal.

Mau dipikirkan bagaimanapun waktu itu aku hanya seorang bayi yang tidak bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis kalau lapar, menangis kalau buang air, menangis kalau dingin lalu menangis kalau panas. Yang bisa kulakukan sebagai seorang bayi hanyalah menangis.

Tapi saat menangis aku sama sekali tidak merasa buruk. Berbeda jauh dari tangisanku di kehidupanku sebelumnya yang membuatku merasa sangat buruk.

Ketika aku menangis wanita yang kuidentifikasikan sebagai ibuku selalu datang padaku, tidak dengan wajah marah atau sebal tapi dengan muka bahagia yang dibuat-buat untuk kelihatan marah seperti anak kecil. Setelah memberikan sedikit omelan yang lebih lembut dari bosku yang sedang menggodaku dulu, dia mengurusi kebutuhanku yang aku sadar sendiri kalau sangat merepotkan.

Dalam hanya dua minggu saja, aku sudah benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai lebih dari sekedar ibu biologis. Saat aku bersamanya entah kenapa aku merasa senang. Meski pikiranku sudah dewasa tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa risih mendapatkan perlakuan layaknya seorang bayi.

Dan meski aku juga seorang perempuan tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya masalah saat disuruh menyusu padanya. Malah bisa dibilang saat paling menyenangkanku waktu itu adalah ketika aku memegang dadanya dan menyedot isinya.

Sekarang aku sudah tidak ingat rasanya seperti apa, tapi sebab dulu aku sangat lahap meminumnya pasti ASI itu rasanya enak. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa merasakannya lagi. Ketika aku mencoba memintanya lagi, dia tidak pernah memberikannya dana malah memukul kepalaku.

Meski aku sudah mengeluarkan jurus-jurus andalanku untuk memintanya, semua usahaku tidak ada yang berhasil.

Setelah beberapa bulan menikmati service itu, akhirnya dia berhenti melakukannya dan mulai memberiku makanan-makanan yang rasanya aneh.

Dan dalam waktu beberapa bulan itu, aku memahami kalau pilihanku sekarang tinggal ada satu. Selain itu aku juga mendengar nama-nama yang familiar dari bahasa tidak familiar mereka yang sama sekali tidak kedengaran mirip dengan bahasa luar yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Masa lalu sudah dicoret dari daftar kemungkinan lokasi di mana aku direinkarnasi.

Begitu memutuskan kalau aku ada di dunia paralel, aku juga memutuskan untuk mulai lebih memperhatikan dunia di sekitarku.

Setengah tahun setelah aku berada di dunia paralel, aku mulai bisa memahami apa yang mereka katakan meski apa yang bisa kukatakan ulang hanyalah kata-kata sederhana seperti mama dan beberapa nama benda, lalu sebab tidak pernah kelihatan papa juga tidak kuanggap penting untuk diucapkan.

Tapi kemampuan bahasaku yang sedikit itu masih bisa memberiku beberapa informasi dasar di mana aku berada dan bagaimana keadaan keluargaku.

Tempat di mana aku tinggal adalah negara Konoha, kota di mana aku berada di sebuah teritori kecil di dekat perabatasan. Lalu nama Ibuku, terlalu sulit untuk kuingat sebab rasanya sangat panjang. Oleh karena itulah mulai dari sekarang aku akan memanggilnya dengan ibu saja atau mama.

Dan pada dasarnya dia adalah seorang selir. Meski statusnya adalah istri dari seorang pangeran mahkota. Tapi orang yang harusnya kusebut ayah itu hanya datang beberapa kali, dan itupun dia hanya datang untuk mengunjungi ibuku agar bisa main gulat dengannya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mendatangiku dan hanya melihat dari jauh.

Jadi mari kita anggap saja kalau dia itu orang lain. Dia itu adalah calon raja, tapi dia bukan ayahku.

Berdasarkan aturan di kerajaan ini, aku punya hak untuk maju menjadi calon ratu nanti. Tapi sebab ibuku itu orang biasa dan aku juga hanyalah anak dari selir kesempatanku untuk bisa berkuasa sama dengan nol.

Tentu saja aku tidak perduli dengan semua hal itu.

Selain itu, sepertinya ibuku juga tidak terlalu disukai oleh para bangsawan kerajaan.

Meski aku dan ibuku secara hukum adalah juga bagian dari keluarga kerajaan, tapi kami tidak tinggal di istana. Melainkan di sebuah daerah kecil yang lebih pantas disebut desa di ujung kota yang diserahkan kepada ibuku untuk diurus.

Kerajaan ini menganut sistem feudalisme, jadi ibuku bisa dibilang adalah orang kaya. Tapi sebab tanah yang diberikan pada kami hanya sebatas sebuah desa kecil, pajak yang dihasilkan tentu saja tidak terlalu besar.

Oleh sebab itulah selain rumah kami dan prabotannya yang diberikan oleh raja, tidak ada benda mewah lain yang bisa disebut milik kami pribadi. Karena kami tidak punya uang lebih untuk membayar pelayan selain yang sudah diberikan pada kami dan dibayar negara.

Begitu aku bisa berjalan, aku juga jadi tahu kalau Ibuku tidak hanya duduk dan menikmati pelayanan. Dia juga bekerja untuk mengatur wilayahnya sendirian meski padahal dia itu hanya orang biasa.

Kehidupanku sebagai seorang putri raja sama sekali tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Tidak gelamor, aku tidak bisa sembarangan menyuruh orang, dan tentu saja apa yang kuinginkan tidak bisa langsung dikabulkan.

Tapi semua itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

Meski ada sedikit kesulitan dalam hal ini dan itu, tapi secara keseluruhan kehidupanku yang sekarang jauh lebih baik dari kehidupanku sebelumnya.

Aku memiliki periode blank selama beberapa bulan, dan di sini sepertinya tidak ada budaya ulang tahun. Jadi aku tidak bisa menentukan umurku sekarang.

Penyebab utama aku merasa seperti itu kemungkinan besar adalah karena aku masih seorang anak kecil sekarang. Umurku yang sekarang mungkin sekitar satu setengah atau dua tahun sehingga meski aku berbuat salah, merepotkan, dan juga menyebalkan ibuku selalu memaafkanku.

Dia bahkan memujiku kalau aku bisa melakukan hal-hal sederhana lalu tersenyum dengan senang ketika aku memanggilnya mama. Sesuatu yang tidak lagi pernah kudapatkan dari ibuku di dunia yang sana.

Umur pikiranku jauh lebih tua darinya, dan kadang dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil saat sedang bermain denganku. Jika aku masih memiliki tubuh lamaku, dia lebih pantas disebut dengan adik perempuanku.

Tapi meski masih muda dia benar-benar sudah dewasa. Jauh lebih dewasa daripada aku dalam umur yang sama. Ketika aku seumurannya yang kulakukan hanyalah membuang-buang uang orang tuaku untuk membeli barang yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Bermain dengan teman-temanku tanpa melihat waktu dan membuat ibuku khawatir.

Aku bahkan sering bertengkar dengan ayahku lalu memaki-makinya meski aku sendiri tahu kalau aku yang salah. Setelah itu dengan tidak tahu malunya meminta sesuatu pada mereka bahkan dengan mengancam dan bicara tidak sopan.

Aku bahkan pernah bermain geng-gengan lalu membully adik kelasku.

Jika aku bisa bertemu dengan diriku yang waktu itu aku benar-benar ingin sekali memukulnya sampai babak belur.

Berbeda sekali dengan ibuku sekarang.

Di rumah sedang tidak ada pelayan sebab mereka sedang pergi ke pusat kota untuk membeli stok keperluan semua orang. Sebab barang yang dibeli lumayan banyak, dua pelayan kami pergi beserta dengan tiga orang penjaga dari rumah ini.

Yang tersisa hanya dua orang penjaga sangar di depan gerbang dan juga seorang kakek tua yang bertugas merawat kebun kecil di belakang rumah kami. Ketiga orang itu tidak cocok untuk melakukan tugas rumah tangga, jadi ibuku yang notabene adalah tuan di tempat ini sedang memasakan makanan untuku.

Jika diperbolehkan aku ingin membantunya, tapi dia bilang sesuatu seperti kalau bermain api dan benda tajam itu berbahaya dan hanya memperbolehkanku melihat saja. Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang dikatakan tapi setidaknya aku tahu maksudnya. Aku masih belum paham bahasa orang-orang di dunia ini.

Lagipula, dengan tubuhku yang sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan juga sangat terbatas.

Dengan kursipun aku bahkan tidak bisa mencapai lemari untuk mengambil garam serta gula.

Sambil terus melihat resep, ibuku memasak dengan canggung. Jika aku yang dulu melihatnya mungkin aku sudah tidak sabar dan memarahinya. Tapi bagiku yang sekarang, apa yang dilakukannya adalah bukti kalau dia sangat memperdulikanku.

Kalau dari temponya, sepertinya makananku masih perlu waktu lama untuk bisa matang.

Apa dia grogi karena dilihat olehku?

Kalau begitu aku akan keluar.

Dan akupun keluar dari dapur lalu menuju perpustakaan yang juga berfungsi sebagai tempat kerja ibuku. Di sana ada banyak tumpukan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Aku pernah berpikir untuk membantunya, tapi sama sekali tidak kenal dengan karakter dari tulisan di negara ini.

Meski aku bisa memahami sedikit memahami kata-kata, tapi untuk masalah tulisan aku benar-benar buta karena aku bahkan tidak tahu dasarnya. Kalau kata-kata aku bisa melihat ekspresi dan apa yang ditunjuk oleh pembicaranya. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa diaplikasikan pada tulisan.

Untuk melatih kemampuan baca tulisku aku berniat untuk mencari dua buku yang sama lalu meminta ibuku membacanya agar aku bisa mencocokan kontenya dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Setengah jam kemudian ibuku menemukanku dan aku menemukan sebuah buku kecil dengan konten yang sama. Dia membawa sebuah mangkuk lalu segera menghampiriku. Lalu ketika dia ingin menariku ke kursi aku tidak mau berjalan dan mengangkat tanganku untuk meminta mangkuk di tangannya.

Supaya dia tidak salah paham dan mengira aku minta digendong, aku segera bicara dengan kata-kata yang terbatas.

"Makan. . . sendiri."

Dia membelalakan matanya, tapi dia langsung tersenyum dan merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan berantakan ya. . ."

"Um. . "

Aku mengangguk dan diapun memberikan mangkuknya padaku.

Dia punya banyak pekerjaan, meski aku tidak bisa membantu setidaknya aku bisa tidak membuang waktunya. Jika dia bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dia juga bisa beristirahat dengan lebih cepat.

Dia kembali ke mejanya dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan aku duduk di pojok ruangan sambil makan.

Dia kembali melihatku dan bertanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"E. . .nak."

Uwah. Benar-benar tawar. Bukankah dia jauh lebih tinggi dariku? aku agak sulit percaya kalau dia bahkan tidak bisa mengambil garam dan sedikit menaburkannya di makan siangku ini.

Benar-benar tidak ada rasanya. Aku tidak tahu apa nama masakan yang sedang kumakan ini. Tapi yang jelas aku tahu kalau masakan ini harusnya tidak terasa seperti air putih. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan protes.

Memangnya siapa yang tega protes pada seseorang yang memberimu makanan yang dengan susah payah? kalau aku membeli darinya tentu aku akan protes. Tapi aku hanya menerima pemberiannya. Aku tidak memberikan apapun padanya sebagai ganti usahanya.

Jangan menawar kebaikan seseorang.

Karena itulah aku tidak akan protes.

Begitu selesai makan, aku segera keluar ruangan.

Kali ini aku akan menjelaskan alasan kedua kenapa aku lebih suka kehidupanku yang sekarang. Selain hubunganku yang jauh lebih baik di sini daripada di sana, keadaan ekonomiku di sini juga jauh lebih baik.

Jika dihitung secara nilai, barang-barang yang ada di duniaku dulu kurasa akan lebih mahal daripada rumah super luas yang hampir setara kastil ini. Tapi dalam jangka panjang hidup kami akan lebih terjamin.

Pendapatan kami meski tidak banyak tapi stabil, jika populasi ditambah kami bahkan bisa jadi lebih kaya.

Meski kami jadi orang desa dan jadi kaya mendadak, tapi kami adalah tetap keluarga kerajaan. Jadi meski ada yang tidak suka dengan kami tidak akan ada kasus bullying atau yang sejenisnya. Dan jika ada yang menipu kami berarti ada yang sudah menipu anggota kerajaan.

Keamanan terjaga dan kebutuhan terpenuhi. Jika aku adalah seorang tentara otaku yang dikirim ke dunia lain, mungkin aku sudah bilang kalau hidupku terdiri dari makan dan tidur lalu hobi sedangkan yang lain adalah sesuatu di antara ketiga hal itu.

Kalau begini aku jadi NEETpun kurasa tidak akan ada masalah.

"Tidak! tidak! tidak! tidak!. . ."

Di kehidupanku sebelumnya aku sudah menjadi orang yang tidak berguna. Jika aku jadi orang tidak berguna lagi di sini aku hanya akan jadi sampah. Dan sampah itu gunanya untuk dibuang. Selain itu aku tidak punya alasan untuk memberatkan ibuku yang sudah berusaha keras demi membesarkanku.

Aku mungkin bukan orang paling baik di dunia, tapi aku tahu apa itu yang namanya balas budi.

Dua jam kemudian ibuku keluar dari perpustakaan menuju dapur sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk, sedangkan aku selesai berkeliling dan menjelajahi rumah. Sebab aku masih dilarang untuk keluar dari area di sekitar rumah, biasanya kalau sedang tidak ada kegiatan aku akan mengeksplorasi rumahku sendiri.

Rumahku sendiri sudah mirip seperti rumah vampire dan punya banyak ruangan gelap, tapi aku sama sekali tidak takut. Dan malah dibilang aku senang dengan sesuatu yang berbau horror. Di duniaku yang dulu aku bahkan mengoleksi banyak film horror.

Begitu ibuku keluar dari dapur dia langsung menemuiku yang masih berada di lorong lalu berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya denganku. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini dia tidak memasang ekspresi lembut yang biasanya kulihat, melainkan ekspresi serius.

Apa dia marah karena aku lupa membawa mangkukku?

Aku akan minta maaf. Meski aku hanya lupa tapi alasan semacam itu sama sekali tidak cukup untuk membuatku keluar dari masalah. Manusia itu lebih pintar mengingat sebuah kesalahan daripada kebaikan. Sebab, seseorang diingat bukan dari peraturan apa yang dia patuhi, tapi dari aturan yang dia langgar.

Masalah seperti ini sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang besar. Tapi jika aku tidak minta maaf mungkin dia akan banyak menyalahkanku. Dan sebab aku masih punya ingatanku dari masa lalu aku tidak yakin kalau naluri burukku akan muncul dan mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan begitu dia mengatakan hal yang tidak kusuka padaku.

Ok. Tarik nafas.

Aku sama sekali tidak ingin hubunganku dengan ibu baruku ini jadi buruk. Aku tidak ingin hubunganku dengannya jadi seperti hubunganku dengan ibuku yang ada di dunia lamaku. Ibuku yang ini benar-benar sangat menyayangiku, jadi aku tidak ingin berbuat buruk padanya dan mengulangi tindakanku yang dulu.

"Huu. . .Aku . . minta. . maaf. . ."

Ibuku melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kau tegang sekali? dan kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Sekarang aku yang memasang muka bingung dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Hey Hanabi. . . . apa mama kelihatan seram?"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa bilang kalau ibuku ini seram. Jika dia seram bagaimana aku bisa lahir? maksudku mana mungkin seorang pangeran mau menikahi seorang gadis muda yang punya muka seram?. Aku tidak tahu standard kecantikan dunia ini, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau gadis ini sangat cantik. Maksudku, wanita ini sangat cantik.

Salah-salah! maksudku ibuku ini sangat cantik.

Punya ibu yang lebih muda darimu itu rasanya agak membingungkan. Meski hanya secara mental.

"Apa kau takut dengan mama?"

Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus takut padamu? dan dari tadi kenapa pertanyaannya agak aneh?

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong?"

"?"

Bohong? aku sudah berbohong apa padanya? apa ini kasus di mana aku tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi disalahkan dan disuruh minta maaf. Jika aku punya saudara dan dia menjelek-jelekanku di depan ibuku aku masih bisa paham kalau aku disalahkan tanpa sebab, tapi aku tidak punya saudara.

Ah. . . jadi begitu, dia tidak kepercayaan padaku.

Di rumah ini tidak ada orang lain kecuali aku, ibuku dan juga para pelayan serta penjaga. Jika dia mendengar sesuatu yang buruk tentangku, yang mengatakannya pasti salah satu di antara mereka. Dengan kata lain, orang luar.

Aku menurunkan kepalaku dan memandang lantai lalu menghela nafas.

"Hah. . . ."

Dia lebih percaya pada orang daripada padaku yang anaknya sendiri. Kasus seperti sama sekali bukan hal baru. Orang tuaku dulu juga sama saja. Mereka akan lebih percaya pada tetangganya daripada anaknya sendiri sebab mereka berpikir kalau anaknya adalah bukan orang yang bisa dipercaya.

Jika ada yang bilang kalau aku ini nakal, berbuat buruk pada anak lain, atau melakukan kesalahan. Pasti orang tuaku akan langsung percaya dan memarahiku dengan alasan mendidik, memintaku meminta maaf padahal aku tidak bersalah, dan membandinganku dengan anak lain yang mereka anggap jauh lebih baik.

Aku tahu kalau hal semacam itu normal, tapi mendapatkan perlakukan yang sama di dunia baru dan bahkan oleh yang kuanggap sangat menyayangiku itu lumayan menyakitkan. Apakah aku tidak bisa dipercaya atau memang kepercayaannya padaku yang rendah? tidak ada bedanya.

Hasilnya sama saja.

"Bagaimana rasa makan siangmu?"

". . . ?"

He? pertanyaan macam apa ini?

"Ketika kau bilang kalau rasanya enak kau bohong kan?"

Jadi dari tadi kita sedang membicarakan makanan buatanmu yang tawar itu?. Sebab kau memberikannya padaku kukira kau sudah mencobanya dulu? jadi kau juga baru tahu kalau masakanmu itu tawar?.

Bodoh sekali. Bodoh sekali. Aku sudah banyak memikirkan hal serius tapi kenapa topik yang kau angkat masalah seremeh ini? kalau yang kau ingin bicarakan hanya itu aku sudah bisa langsung menyiapkan alasan yang pasti bisa membuatmu menangis terharu.

"Mama. . capek."

Bagaimana? bagus kan jawabanku? dengan jawaban seperti itu dan keimutan anak kecil ini aku akan membuatmu menangis terharu.

"Aww. . ."

Adalah apa yang sedang kupikirkan, tapi kenyataannya lain. Dia menjewer pipi kiriku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bicara apa kau!? kau masih sepuluh tahun terlalu muda untuk mengkhawatirkanku."

Dia kembali menarik-narik pipiku, kali ini dengan lebih keras.

"Dan kau pikir aku ini siapa?. . ."

"Mama. . . ."

Mendengar jawabanku dia malah jadi tersenyum semakin lebar dari sebelumnya. Lalu jewerannya juga jadi lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Tolong segera berhenti, aku tahu kalau pipiku itu menggemaskan sebab aku sendiri sering memegang-megangnya. Tapi tolong berhenti, rasanya pipiku sudah mulai agak sakit.

"Um. . . aku adalah mama! aku adalah ibumu jadi jangan bertingkah seperti itu lagi!. . ."

Bertingkah seperti apa? aku tidak ingat pernah bertingkah buruk di depannya?. Apa dia tidak suka aku sering mengunjungi kakek tukang kebun di belakang rumah? apa dia tidak suka kalau aku pulang dengan pakaian kotor? kau tidak pernah bilang apa-apa saat melihatku jadi kupikir itu tidak masalah. Tapi kalau kau tidak menyukainya aku akan berhenti.

"Aku ini ibumu! kau tidak perlu menuruti semua yang kukatakan! sesekali bantahlah omonganku! tunjukan muka sebalmu yang imut itu padaku! kalau kau ingin sesuatu kau boleh jadi bandel! dan kalau kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu kau kuijinkan untuk jadi keras kepala."

Kau benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu yang gila. Jika ada orang tua yang mendengar kata-katamu itu aku yakin kalau mereka akan marah besar padamu. Bagaimana kau bisa menyuruh seorang anak yang sudah berusaha jadi manis untuk jadi nakal seperti itu.

Kau kira aku tidak pernah merasa sebal, aku juga sering marah padamu, dan kalau diijinkan aku juga ingin protes tentang banyak hal padamu. Tapi aku menahan diri. Kau tahu kenapa? karena kau tahu kalau kau itu tidak hidup dengan mudah dan mengurusiku itu menambah kesusahanmu. Karena itulah aku mencoba pengertian dan mengurangi bebanmu.

Jangan sembarang menyuruhku untuk membuang semua usaha kerasku itu dasar ibu tidak bertanggung jawab!.

"Kau boleh bertingkah seperti itu kalau aku sudah tua dan hampir mati! jangan seenaknya jadi dewasa di depan mataku."

Ibuku ini benar-benar tidak sensitif. Kalau kau seingin itu untuk membuatku jadi nakal maka aku akan benar-benar jadi anak nakal. Bagaimana kalau begini? aku akan memulai kenakalanmu dengan meremas-remas dadamu. Apa kau mau merasakannya.

Tungu dulu, kenapa aku jadi berpikir seperti pria mesum?.

"Kau itu anaku! dan aku adalah ibumu! jadi tidak masalah kalau kau tidak sempurna! jika kau tidak bisa melihat aku akan selalu menuntumu! jika kau tidak berjalan aku akan menggendongmu! jika kau menginginkan sesuatu aku akan memberikannya padamu! jika kau tidak menyukai sesuatu aku akan menjauhkannya darimu! dan bahkan jika kau bertengkar dengan orang lain aku akan membelamu!. . . "

Kenapa kau harus mengatakan hal seperti itu sekarang?

"Dan tentu saja jika kau dalam bahaya aku akan menjagamu meski aku harus mati! sebab bagaimanapun aku adalah ibumu."

Bodoh sekali! aku benar-benar bodoh! dari tadi apa saja yang sudah kupikirkan tentangnya?

Orang jahat macam apa aku ini? bagaimana aku bisa berpikir buruk tentang orang yang sudah menjagaku dari lahir, menyayangiku dengan jiwa dan raganya. Bagaimana bisa aku langsung memutuskan kalau dia itu orang tua yang buruk hanya karena dia tidak bertindak sesuai bayanganku?

"Hiks. . ."

"Eh. . . kenapa kau menangis apa pipimu sakit?"

Tiba-tiba ibuku jadi panik begitu melihat ada air mata mengalir di pipiku.

"Maaf ya. . . mama tidak sengaja."

Yang tidak bisa percaya bukanlah dia tapi aku. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk memulai hidup baru dan mengulang semuanya dari awal. Lalu kenapa di duniaku yang baru ini aku masih membawa dendam lamaku? kenapa aku masih membawa kebiasaan buruku, dan kenapa aku masih tidak bisa percaya pada orang yang sangat menyayangiku ini?.

"Uwaaa. . . . . ."

"Hanab. . ."

Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi sebab tanganku masih pendek aku hanya bisa mencapai bagian samping punggungnya. Kemudian dia balik memeluku dan mengeratkan pegangan kedua tangannya di badanku.

"Maafkan mama ya. . tadi mama tidak marah kok. . . cup cup. . jangan menangis."

Mulai hari ini. Seperti dia percaya padaku aku juga akan percaya padanya. Seperti dia menyayangiku aku juga akan menyayanginya. Dia adalah ibuku dan aku adalah anaknya. Ingatanku dari dunia lain yang masih ada sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

Aku diberikan kesempatan untuk menjadi anak kecil lagi, untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi, untuk memperbaiki kehidupanku yang dulu sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Oleh karena itu, mulai sekarang juga aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan orang yang selalu memikirkan kebahagiaanku. Aku akan memberikan perhatianku pada mereka yang perduli padaku. Dan tentu saja memberikan cinta pada orang yang mencintaiku.

Kesalahanku yang dulu tidak akan kuulangi. Keburukanku akan kujadikan pelajaran. Dan di kehidupanku yang kedua ini. Aku akan berusaha jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

* * *

 **Thanks Reader.  
**


	15. 14 : Challange & Choice

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

1

Konoha adalah negara besar entah secara luas area maupun juga populasi. Dengan kemampuan industri dan juga lokasinya yang berada di tengah benua utama, mereka punya pengaruh besar terhadap negara-negara yang berada di sekitarnya.

Hanya saja meski mereka bisa dibilang punya kekuatan absolute yang tidak bisa ditandingi oleh negara manapun secara individu, bukan berarti level kehidupan orang-orang mereka juga punya perbedaan yang absolute dengan penduduk negara lain.

Kekuatan ekonomi utama mereka datang dari pertambangan dan kemampuan _metallugary_ yang mereka miliki. Di sisi lain, bidang agrikultur mereka bisa dibilang cukup lemah karena masalah lahan yang tidak cocok untuk pertanian. Dan sebab mereka punya populasi yang banyak, mau tidak mau mereka harus mengimpor bahan makanan dari luar.

Hal ini membuat negara lain punya kesempatan untuk menjegal kemajuan Konoha.

Pengaruh Konoha di tengah benua terlalu besar, dan hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dirayakan keberadaanya oleh negara lain. Oleh sebab itulah ada banyak yang secara sengaja menjegal pertumbuhan Konoha untuk mengamankan posisinya masing-masing.

Hanya saja hal ini malah memancing konflik yang lebih besar dari masalah yang coba mereka cegah untuk terjadi. Konoha mendeklarasikan agenda hegemoninya dan mulai mencaplok negara-negara yang ada di sekitarnya. Dengan harapan untuk bisa menyingkirkan musuh politik, menambah area agrikultur, dan menambah tenaga kerja aktif.

Sayangnya agenda utama mereka berubah jadi lebih besar dari yang awalnya mereka rencanakan.

Konoha punya struktur pemerintahan yang agak berbeda dengan negara lain. Daripada satu buah negara besar dengan banyak kota besar, Konoha lebih tepat dibilang sebagai kumpulan negara-negara kecil yang bersatu di bawah bendera Konoha. Oleh sebab itulah, selain hukum dan peraturan umum, setiap daerah milik bangswasan bisa bertindak layaknya sebuah negara indepen.

Setiap bangsawan pemilik sebuah propinsi punya hak untuk membuat peraturan, kebijakan, dan juga arah tindakan politiknya sendiri. Jika mau mereka bahkan bisa mendeklarasikan perang tanpa harus meminta persetujuan dari Ibu kota asal mereka punya alasan yang meyakinkan.

Pasukan militer Konoha sendiri sebagian besarnya terdiri dari pasukan pribadi para bangsawan. Secara presentasi, pasukan nasional dan pasukan pribadi milik kerjaan hanya ada pada angka sepuluh persen. Dengan kata lain, secara militer seorang raja bahkan lebih lemah dari para bangsawan.

Dan sayangnya, agenda utama dari kebanyakan bangaswan bukanlah membuat negaranya jadi lebih makmur. Tapi membuat daerah yang dikuasainya jadi lebih besar, dan uang yang keluarganya sendiri tumpuk lebih banyak. Dengan kata lain, agenda pribadi mereka jauh lebih penting dari perintah raja.

Akibat dari keserakahan orang-orang itu, perang yang seharusnya sudah selesai setelah tujuan utama Konoha terpenuhi menjadi lebih besar dan luas. Dengan alasan 'untuk kebaikan negara' para bangsawan terus memperluas teritorinya dan mengambil alih daerah-daerah yang dimiliki oleh negara lain setelah melihat perbedaan kekuatan militer Konoha dengan negara lain yang tidak bisa dibandingkan.

Kekuatan mayor lain melihat dengan khawatir ekspansi yang Konoha lakukan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Mereka tidak ingin jadi target selanjutnya. Oleh sebab itulah, mereka mulai mengirimkan bantuan pada negara yang menghadapi Konoha dan akhirnya membuat pasukan Koalisi untuk menghentikan ambisi Konoha untuk menguasai seluruh benua.

Atau lebih tepatnya ambisi para bangsawannya.

Kegagalan ekspedisi pasukan Konoha ke sebrang laut jadi awal dari momentum pasukan Koalisi untuk mendorong balik Konoha.

Memanfaatkan barisan pasukan Konoha yang sudah terlalu tipis menyebar di area yang mereka kuasai. Pasukan koalisi yang menyerang dari berbagai arah berhasil memukul mundur Konoha kembali ke banyak benteng perbatasannya.

Lima tahun berlalu dan pasukan Konoha memutuskan untuk menjaga posisi-posisi yang mereka anggap penting dan menolak untuk mundur lebih jauh lagi. Seberapa keraspun pasukan Koalisi maju, pasukan Konoha tetap bertahan.

Setelah selama beberapa bulan mengalami stalemate, Konoha menawarkan perjanjian damai. Mereka akan mendeklarasikan kekalahan mereka dengan sebuah syarat. Dan syarat itu adalah, kedua belah pihak tidak boleh mengubah perbatasan daerah kekuasan yang ada waktu itu menggunakan kekerasan atau kekuatan militer.

Normalnya, hal seperti tidak akan diterima. Tapi meski terluka, Konoha tetaplah masih seekor singa. Mereka masih punya cukup kekuatan untuk melawan balik dan menghancurkan siapapun yang maju terlalu jauh ke teritori mereka.

Selain itu, pasukan koalisi juga punya masalah lain yang juga harus diatasi. Masalah itu adalah hilangnya support dari rakyat Kiri dan Iwa yang selama ini jadi pilar utama pasukan koalisi.

Keikutsertaan mereka dalam perang awalnya hanyalah agar cakar Konoha tidak mencapai area yang mereka kuasai. Dengan menyerahnya Konoha, mereka tidak lagi punya alasan yang kuat untuk terus berpartisipasi dalam konflik di tengah benua.

Biaya Maintenance, personel, peralatan, dan transportasi perang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang murah. Dan pasukan dari kedua negara itu membuang uang pajak rakyat hanya demi konflik yang meski berhasil mereka menangkan tidak akan membawa keuntungan untuk rakyat masing-masing. Dengan kata lain, operasi mereka bersama negara koalisi lain hanya sebuah pemborosan dalam sekala besar.

"Hanya saja, baik Kiri maupun Iwa tidak bisa keluar dari koalisi begitu saja"

Mereka adalah anggota utama dari pasukan koalisi, tentu saja mereka tidak bisa memutuskan keluar. Kalau sampai mereka keluar, bisa saja organisasi itu bubar dan Konoha anak bangkit lagi. Selain itu, mereka juga punya obligasi untuk memberikan bantuan sebab ada peraturan dalam koalisi yang mengharuskan semua anggotanya untuk berkontribusi. Sebuah peraturan yang mereka buat sendiri.

"Oleh sebab itulah kita semua ada di sini"

Kiri tidak lagi bisa memobilisasi pasukan nasionalnya karena tuntutan dari rakyat umum. Sebagai gantinya mereka meminjamkan salah satu aset penting mereka pada pasukan koalisi. Dan aset itu adalah, para anggota pasukan cadangan serta pasukan bantuan berupa murid-murid dari sekolah militernya.

Yang selama ini diberi kedok 'murid yang akan mengikuti ujian akhir' di lapangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku harus menulis hal semacam ini? memangnya siapa yang akan membaca?"

"Aku"

"Shikamaru, kadang-kadang aku ingin sekali memukul wajahmu"

"Jadi kau ingin kuberi tugas tambahan?"

"Maafkan aku!"

Fakta kalau anggota pasukan cadangan, seperti pemuda yang ada di depan Naruto. Shikamaru, adalah pinjaman dari Kiri bukanlah sebuah rahasia. Setidaknya untuk orang-orang di pusat komando pasukan koalisi, atau biasa disebut sentral.

Jadi, pembukaan dari laporan yang sedang Naruto tulis sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

Setelah berpisah dengan Hanabi, Naruto langsung pergi ke salah satu markas besar koalisi yang berada salah satu negara tetangga Konoha. Di dalam perjalanannya dia terus berusaha menyusun rencana agar bisa diberikan keringanan hukuman mengingat tidak mungkin bisa lolos begitu saja setelah kabur dari posnya dan pergi jalan-jalan ke negara musuh tanpa ijin dari bosnya yang sesungguhnya.

Petinggi sentral.

Hanya saja, begitu sampai persiapannya selama dalam perjalanan malah jadi pikiran tidak berguna, sebab saat dia sampai. Untuk suatu alasan dia malah langsung disuruh membuat laporan dari misi rahasianya.

Misi yang sama sekali tidak ingat dia pernah terima dari siapapun.

"Jadi, laporan macam apa yang harus kutulis Shikamaru?"

Sebab dia tidak pernah merasa mendapatkan misi lain kecuali tugas utamanya sebagai penjaga Hanabi, dia tidak tahu laporan macam apa yang harus dia tulis untuk atasannya.

"Kau hanya perlu merangkum laporan dari salah satu rekan kita"

Pasukan cadangan terdiri dari beberapa orang pilihan yang kemampuannya jauh di atas rata-rata. Tapi semua orang punya spesialisasinya masing-masing.

Shikamaru yang ada di depannya adalah spesialis dalam menangani operasi besar. Dan sebagai seorang yang ahli dalam menangani urusan yang sekalanya besar, dia tidak ditempatkan di garis depan melainkan di sentral untuk mengatur berbagai aspek dari konflik yang sedang terjadi.

Jika Naruto adalah tangan yang berfungsi untuk meninju musuh, maka Shikamaru adalah tulang punggung yang menopang seluruh tubuh seseorang.

"Sai huh, di mana orang itu sekarang?"

Sai adalah annggota pasukan koalisi yang punya spesialisasi sebagai mata-mata dan ahli dalam mencari informasi.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan lokasi mata-mata koalisi pada orang luar"

Naruto dan Shikamaru adalah sama-sama anggota pasukan cadangan, tapi tugas mereka berbeda. Dalam konflik kali ini, Naruto tidak ikut masuk daftar sebagai anggota yang dipinjamkan ke pasukan koalisi, melainkan hanya diminta untuk mengawasi Hanabi. Karena itulah dia diperlakukan seperti orang luar.

"Kalau begitu buat aku jadi orang dalam"

"Kau kira kenapa aku menyelamatkanmu?"

Shikamaru menutupi kesalahan Naruto dengan bilang kalau dia memberikannya misi rahasia, adalah bukan karena mereka itu teman dan dia merasa kasihan pada pemuda itu. Tapi karena dia membutuhkannya. Shikamaru ingin meminta atasannya secara resmi memasukan Naruto ke dalam pasukan koalisi untuk membantu pasukan di garis depan yang mulai kacau.

"Kau harus menunggu!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sebab aku tidak bisa pulang begitu saja"

Pertimbagan para petinggi Kiri untuk tidak mengirim Naruto ke koalisi adalah karena hanya dia yang cukup Hanabi percaya untuk bisa jadi rekan, selain itu mereka juga tidak bisa memamerkan seseorang yang bisa mereka sebut sebagai 'senjata rahasia' pada orang lain begitu saja.

"Selama kau menulis bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol? Naruto"

"Ngobrol apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau ngobrol tentang sudah sampai mana hubunganmu dengan Hanabi?"

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?"

Shikamaru hanya mengarahkan dagunya ke tumpukan catatan yang ada di depan Naruto. Dengan kata lain catatan yang Sai tulis. Sumber dari laporan yang Naruto sedang coba tulis.

-28/8 Naruto kelihatan sedang mesra-mesraan dengan seorang gadis. Aku harap ada kilat yang menyambarnya sampai mati.

"Laporan macam apa ini!?"

Setelah itu, Naruto terus mencari catatan-catatan lain yang memiliki isi tidak jauh berbeda dari yang dia temukan sebelumnya. Lalu, begitu dia merasa kalau dia sesudah mengamankan semua tulisan berbahaya penuh sumpah serapah itu dia menyobek semuanya dan membakarnya dengan lilin yang dia gunakan sebagai penerangan.

Shikamaru tidak bereaksi terlalu serius, itu berarti laporan itu memang tidak penting.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau tahu kalau gadis yang dimaksud di catatan itu Hanabi?"

Mungkin karena tahu apa yang dia tulis itu bisa memancing masalah, Sai tidak menuliskan nama dari gadis yang dia maksud. Nama Hanabi tidak pernah sekalipun muncul di catatan-catatan yang pemuda itu buat. Jika ada yang menemukannya, kemungkinan besar orang itu hanya akan berpikir kalau Naruto main-main saat sedang dalam misi.

"Ha? pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?"

"Bo-bodoh?"

"Sekarang aku yang balik tanya! memangnya gadis mana yang mau dengan orang sepertimu sekali pacar kecilmu itu?"

"Geh! . . "

Apa yang Shikamaru bilang memang benar. Dan hal itu tidak hanya teraplikasikan pada Naruto tapi juga pada anggota pasukan cadangan lainnya.

Orang bilang kalau jenis dan gila itu bedanya tipis. Dan untungnya, atau sayangnya semua orang yang masuk dalam pasukan cadangan adalah orang-orang yang punya bakat sampai pada level jenius. Kepribadian mereka yang sudah aneh jadi kelihatan lebih aneh sebab mereka juga dituntut bertingkah aneh sebagai pasukan cadangan.

Sifat eksentris mereka membuat kebanyakan orang lebih memilih menjauhi mereka. Untuk bisa dekat mereka, seseorang harus punya sifat yang sama eksentrisnya atau setidaknya cukup dekat dengan mereka sampai mereka tidak peduli seberapa gilanya mereka bertingkah di depan umum.

"Dan Hanabi punya semua kualifikasi itu"

Hanabi punya pikiran yang sama-sama eksentrisnya dengan anggota pasukan cadangan resmi, selain itu dia cukup dekat dengan Naruto sampai seseorang bahkan bisa dengan mudah membayangkan gadis itu akan mengurus pemuda itu kalau misalkan dia benar-benar jadi gila.

"Selain itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkanmu menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain! maksudku! dia itu cinta pertamamu kan?"

"Sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang sesuatu yang bahkan baru kusadari belum lama ini"

Setelah itu, Naruto berhenti bicara. Merasa kalau Naruto bertingkah aneh, Shikamaru mencoba memeriksa raut wajah Naruto. Dan begitu Naruto merasakan tapan Shikamaru, dia balik menatap pemuda itu dengan serius.

"Shikamaru!"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menikahi Hanabi!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu agar bisa mendapatkannya!"

"Sayangnya aku bukan macomblang, selain itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku punya firasat buruk"

Seorang wanita dari keluarga bangsawan tidak bisa memilih jodohnya sendiri adalah sesuatu yang umum. Semakin tinggi posisi seorang wanita, semakin terbatas pula pilihan yang mereka bisa ambil sebagai pasangan.

Hanabi, yang punya title sebagai seorang tuan putri tentu saja tidak bisa dinikahkan pada orang sembarangan. Untuk bisa mengambilnya sebagai seorang istri, seorang pria harus memiliki posisi yang tinggi, pencapaian yang cukup, ataupun pengaruh yang besar.

Posisi Hanabi yang cukup rendah dalam perebutan tahta membuatnya cukup mudah untuk didapatkan. Kau bisa mendapatkannya kalau kau bisa memimpin pasukan yang memenangkan sebuah operasi besar, punya kontribusi yang cukup besar terhadap negara, ataupun punya kekuasaan yang lumayan tinggi. Bahkan ada kemungkinan kalau gadis itu akan diberikan begitu saja pada mereka sebagai hadiah hanya untuk alasan politik.

Hanya saja, hal itu hanya berlaku untuk orang Konoha maupun orang dari negara yang hubungannya dekat dengan Konoha.

Dalam masalah posisi dan prestasi, spek Naruto lebih dari cukup untuk bisa membuatnya punya hak untuk meminang Hanabi. Tapi sayangnya, dia adalah orang Kiri. Yang meski secara publik adalah rekan Konoha, tetaplah masih musuh besar yang selalu melancarkan perang proxy terhadap negara yang asal Hanabi.

Karena itulah kesempatan Naruto untuk bisa mendapatkan Hanabi secara legal pada dasarnya adalah nol.

"Setidaknya, kalau keadaanya terus begini"

"Maksudmua?"

Kali ini Shikamaru yang menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Aku tidak punya niat untuk menyerah, karena itulah aku ingin mengubah dunia in. ."

"Sekarang kau bisa diam! aku benar-benar punya firasat buruk!"

"Aku ingin mengakhiri perang ini dalam lima tahun!"

"Sudah kubilang diam!"

Shikamaru memijat keningnya setelah itu dia berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengehela nafas dan bilang.

"Jadi apa rencananya?

Naruto adalah tipe orang yang hanya maju perang saat dia punya kesempatan untuk menang. Dengan kata lain, saat Naruto bilang dia ingin mengakhiri perang. Dia sudah punya rencana di pikirannya, dan rencana itu secara praktikal memang benar-benar bisa dieksekusi.

"Baguslah, aku agak takut kau tidak mau mendengarnya"

"Aku juga ingin perang bodoh ini segera berakhir"

Shikamaru mungkin tidak ditempatkan di garis depan yang berbahaya, tapi bukan berarti dia punya tanggung jawab yang kecil. Malah sebaliknya, tanggung jawabanya bisa dibilang yang paling besar di antara pasukan cadangan yang lain. Seperti yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya, dia adalah salah satu tulang punggung pasukan koalisi. Dan apapun yang dia perbuat akan membawa dampak entah itu baik atau buruk pada orang-orang yang ada di bawahnya.

Dan orang-orang yang ada di bawahnya, jumlahnya sama sekali tidak sedikit.

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya hobi hidup dalam tekanan"

Pasukan yang ada di garis depan, pegawai logistik, staf administrasi, pejabat yang mengatur pasukan, mitra bisnis pasukan koalisi, rekan politik dari banyak negara. Keputusan yang Shikamaru ambil akan mempengaruhi akan nasib mereka.

"Kalau begitu bantulah ak. ."

"Aku akan mendengar rencanamu dulu"

Seperti yang sudah dia bilang, tanggung jawabnya besar jadi tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sembarangn. Dia percaya pada kemampuan Naruto untuk 'memutar balik keadaan' dalam perang, tapi meski begitu pemuda itu bukanlah orang yang punya pengalaman dalam mengatur operasi yang sekalanya mencangkup seluruh benua.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin tahu di mana lokasi Hanabi"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena setengah rencanaku bergantung padamu?"

Shikamaru tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang Naruto maksud, tapi dia menganggukan kepalanya lalu menutup matanya dan berdiam diri selama beberapa saat.

Pasukan cadangan terdiri dari dua jenis anggota, anggota tetap dan anggota sementara. Anggota hanya tersedia untuk orang-orang yang punya kemampuan vital untuk pasukan cadangan seperti Shikamaru. Sedangkan orang seperti Naruto yang mengandalkan kemampuan yang mereka latih sendiri adalah anggota cadangan.

"Dia ada di Ibukota Konoha"

Dan kemampuan vital yang Shikamaru miliki adalah kemampuan untuk mengetahui keberadaan seseorang yang membawa benda yang jadi milikinya. Atau dalam kasus ini, cincin yang jadi simbol pasukan cadangan.

"Itu berarti kita bisa langsung mulai"

"Aku belum bilang setuju dengan rencana apapun yang kau mau jelaskan"

"Ayo kita obrak-abrik benua ini!"

"Woi!"

2

"Badanku pegal."

"Apa mau kupijat."

"Tidak perlu! kalau kau memijatku, kepalaku malah juga akan ikut pegal."

"Simplenya, kau tidak mau dipijat pria lain kecuali Naruto."

"Ke-ke-kenapa kau membawa-bawa namanya?."

"Karena aku ingin melihatmu memasang wajah seperti itu."

". . . . . ."

Tanpa memeriksanyapun Hanabi sadar kalau wajahnya sedang merah, dia bisa merasakan kalau kedua permukaan pipinya agak terasa panas karena malu. Dan begitu melihat hal itu, Sasuke langsung memasang wajah senang seakan dia baru saja mendapat hadiah besar di sebuah lotre.

Normalnya, ketika dia sedang malu dia akan mencoba menutupi wajahnya. Tapi sebab yang di depannya adalah Sasuke, seseorang yang bahkan lebih paham tentangnya daripada Ibunya sendiri. Dia merasa tidak perlu mencoba menyembunyikan apapun dan melakukan hal yang lebih agresif.

"Ooot. . . kalau kau ingin memukulku nanti saja, aku tidak mau kalau gadis kecil di pangkuanku ini bangun."

Pukulan tidak bertenaga yang Hanabi luncurkan ke arah dada Sasuke ditangkap dengan mudah. Setelah itu Ameliepun langsung menarik tangannya sebab sama seperti pemuda itu, dia juga tidak ingin membangunkan seseorang yang kecapekan karena perjalanan panjang.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa akrab dengan Miina?."

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan?. ."

Hanabi kembali mengepalkan tangannya dan memasang wajah marah, lalu Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangannya mendandakan dia sudah menyerah dan akan berhenti menggoda Hanabi.

"Kami sering main bersama, selain itu yang mengawasi pekerjaanku juga adalah gadis kecil ini."

Begitu Hanabi dikirim ke Kiri untuk jadi sandra politik, pekerjaan yang bisa Sasuke lakukan jadi berkurang sebab tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan kemampuannya. Oleh karena itulah, dia jadi punya lebih banyak waktu kosong meski dia sudah mencoba mengisinya dengan patroli dan latihan.

Pada suatu hari dia bertemu dengan Miina yang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya bekerja sendirian. Sebab anak kecil seumuranya bisa dihitung dengan jari, ketika mereka sedang tidak ada dia bahkan tidak bisa bermain untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Merasa kalau akan berbahaya meninggalkannya sendirian saja, Sasuke mengajaknya untuk ikut memeriksa keadaan lahan yang dimiliki Hanabi.

"Dengan kata lain, kau memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba terdengar seperti penculik."

"Karena ku kelihatan seperti penculik."

"Woi!."

"Asal kau tidak melewati garis merah aku tidak akan banyak protes, sebab aku berencana untuk membuatnya jadi penggantiku."

"Jadi kau serius ingin pergi dari Konoha."

"Setelah semuanya selesai, aku berencana untuk pindah ke Kiri bersama mama."

Sebelumnya, tujuan hidup Amelia hanya untuk membuat Ibunya bahagia. Dan untuk bisa mencapai tujuan itu, dia bahkan tidak keberatan untuk kehilangan kebebasannya dengan jadi alat politik. Tapi rencana lamanya itu sudah dia buang jauh-jauh, sebab jauh di seberang laut sana ada seorang pemuda yang dia juga ingin buat bahagia.

Kali ini dia akan melawan takdirnya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa jadi orang yang cukup hebat sampai tidak ada orang yang punya pikiran untuk menggunakannya sebagai alat politik.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa membujuknya mengikutimu?."

Sasuke punya wajah sangar, dia punya aura tidak terlalu bersahabat, dan dilihat dari luar dia bisa dibilang punya penampilan berandalan. Normalnya, tidak akan ada yang mau melakukan kontak dengan orang semacam itu. Jadi, setelah melihat pemuda itu Miina harusnya lari sambil berteriak kalau dia akan diculik.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi orang-orang di sini menganggapku sebagai kesatria yang melindungi tuan putri."

Populasi teritorinya memang sudah jauh lebih banyak daripada beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan dengan dibukanya kerjasama dengan Gatsu, angka yang ada dijamin akan terus bertambah. Tapi meski begitu, orang-orang lama yang dulu Sasuke dan Hanabi beli juga masih ada dan bekerja di sana. Sehingga masih ada banyak orang yang tahu tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Hanabi. Beberapa dari mereka juga harusnya masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke menyelamatkan mereka saat ada bandit yang menyerang rombongan mereka saat menuju teritorinya tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Kesatria huh. . . Sasuke."

"Apa?."

"Tolong lindungi aku di sana."

Setelah melakukan pembicaraan dengan Gatsu, mereka berhasil memastikan kalau orang tua tidak pernah memberikan instruksi untuk membunuh Hanabi dan hanya ingin menangakapnya saja. Itu berarti, pasukan Konoha dan juga pembunuhan bayaran yang mengincar nyawanya datang dari fraksi lain. Dan ketika membicarakan masalah fraksi, saudara-saudaranya adalah orang-orang yang paling mencurigakan. Sebab mereka semua adalah saingan dalam perebutan tahta.

Bisa dibilang, datang ke ibu kota sama dengan datang ke teritori musuh.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat skema, aku juga tidak bisa membantumu melakukan trik-trik di balik layar, tapi kau bisa mengandalkanku untuk menghajar siapapun yang mencoba menyakitimu."

"Terima kasih."

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya. Rencana awal Hanabi ketika dia pulang ke Konoha adalah untuk pergi ke ibu kota dan mengumumkan kemundurannya dari perebutan tahta agar dia bisa hidup damai dan tidak perlu lagi was-was nyawanya akan diincar. Setelah itu dia bisa lebih fokus pada teritorinya dan membuat kehidupan ibunya jadi lebih baik sampai ayahnya memutuskan untuk menggunakannya sebagai alat politik.

Baginya, masa depan seperti itu tidak terlalu buruk. Baginya asalkan Ibunya bahagia dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya, pada masa depannya.

Tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa begitu saja menyerah dan membiarkan orang lain menentukan masa depannya. Sebab masa depannya sudah bukan hanya miliknya sendiri. Dia sudah menjanjikannya pada seseorang yang berharga baginya. Dia dia tidak punya niat untuk membuat janji itu berakhir hanya sebagai janji kosong.

Mantan teman masa kecil pintarnya yang selalu membantunya, pemuda licik yang selalu melindunginya, dan laki-laki yang berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia di masa depan. Naruto, yang sekarang jadi kekasih jauhnya.

"Hanabi, ini cuma saran tapi kurasa kau perlu melepas cincinmu di sana."

"Aku tahu."

Jika keluarga kerajaan tahu kalau dia sudah punya hubungan dengan seorang, dan orang itu bahkan adalah anggota pasukan elit dari negara musuh tidak diragukan lagi kalau dia akan mendapat masalah.

Masalah yang jelas bukan hanya akan berakhir pada dirinya saja tapi juga Naruto.

"Tapi setidaknya aku ingin memakainya selagi bisa, aku lumayan sedang butuh mental support."

"Kalau sekedar mental support aku juga bisa memberikannya."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak butuh obat penambah stress."

Setelah itu keduanya diam untuk sesaat. Dunia di sekitar mereka terus berubah, keadaan di sekitar mereka juga semakin hari semakin bertambah serius, dan masalah yang mereka hadapi tidak diragukan lagi juga semakin kompleks dan sulit untuk diselesaikan.

Tidak ada yang tetap sama.

"Hahahahah. ."

"Hahahahah. ."

Tanpa sadar keduanya tertawa setelah saling tatap dalam diam selama beberapa saat.

Keduanya sadar kalau meski banyak sekali yang sudah berubah selama beberapa tahun terakhir, orang di depan mereka sama sekali tidak berubah. Seperti sudah ditinggalkan waktu, mental mereka sama sekali tidak berubah dari saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu.

Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan membicarakan masa lalu mereka saat masih ada di sekolah bangasawan Konoha sampai Miina bangun.

Beberapa hari kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di Ibukota Konoha. Atau lebih tepatnya, arena perang Hanabi yang selanjutnya.

* * *

Seriously, this still continue? I thought it already ended.

I thought so, but for some reason some idea just coming to me.


End file.
